Luz en mi Oscuridad
by cintia black
Summary: La vida de Edward se ha vuelto un autentico infierno, ¿qué pasará cuando su coche le lleve a un club llamado "Eclipse"? Todos Humanos
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Bueno aquí estoy con mi primer Bella/ Edward, la verdad que esta historia me estaba rondando la cabeza hace mucho tiempo y no podía dejar de pensar en ello así que aquí va el principio.

Para las que se leen Love Story y Closer tranquilas ya me estoy poniendo a ello y prometo terminarlas

Espero que os guste

**Prólogo **

Subió a su coche hecho una furia, la situación se estaba volviendo insostenible, agarró con fuerza el volante y piso el acelerador sin importar la velocidad a la que iba.

No podía vislumbrar nada en la carretera, todo, eran borrones a su alrededor después de cerca de una hora conduciendo sin control paró su coche y lo estacionó a un lado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que en el transcurso de ese viaje había cambiado de Estado, se encontraba a la entrada de Milwaukee. Llevó su cabeza hacía el volante y cerró lo ojos. Su vida en esos momentos era un auténtico infierno, se planteaba muchas cosas desde aquel día, intentó apoyarla, estar a su lado, pero cada día se lo hacía más difícil, ella no lo había asumido y él empezaba a pensar si su matrimonio valía la pena.

Cuando le propuso matrimonio creía realmente que la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, pero en esos momentos no sabía si lo que sentía por su esposa era realmente amor o simple cariño. Habían empezado a salir en los últimos años de universidad, esos dos años habían sido muy felices juntos y no se lo pensó dos veces cuando en su segundo aniversario como novios le pidió que se casará con él. Ambos tenían una posición muy buena económicamente hablando; ella era editora de una revista de moda, mientras que él era dueño de una empresa que había comenzado a nacer en sus últimos años de universidad y que poco después se había convertido en una de la mejores empresas en telecomunicaciones de Chicago, por lo que después de la boda se compraron una casa más grande, con una perspectiva de futuro y poder compartirla con sus hijos.

Ese futuro ya no seria posible, después de intentarlo por más de un año, descubrieron que su esposa no podía tener niños pues había nacido con una malformación en su ovario que le impedía a sus óvulos poder ser fecundados en el interior del mismo. Eso la desoló, él intentó estar con ella, apoyarla, incluso le animaba diciéndole que había otras opciones como la adopción. Pero ella no aceptaba nada, incluso pensaba que el médico se equivocaba y le insistía en que siguieran intentándolo, pero nada sucedía, ella dejó de ir a trabajar mientras se sumía en una gran depresión, fue cuando realmente empezaron los problemas, cuando se empezó a dar cuenta que no era la misma, no había un solo día en el que no discutieran, se había sumergido en la más profunda de las oscuridades llevándose a él con ella.

Levantó la cabeza del volante y llevó las manos hacia su rostro, todo se había esfumado, no era la misma, su matrimonio era un desastre y el amor que tanto creyó que le profesaba había expirado, en esos momentos se daba cuenta que ya no sentía lo mismo que antes.

Después de varios minutos allí parado por fin miró lo que tenía a su alrededor, la noche había caído y varios coches se habían estacionado cerca del suyo, miró hacia el edificio que tenía enfrente, parecía un hotel pero al observar las letras encima de la fachada, descubrió que aquello no era precisamente un hotel. Las letras del edificio estaban encendidas con luces de color y pudo leer "Eclipse" en ellas. Llevo sus manos al volante para volver a su infierno personal, pero en ese momento alguien golpeó la ventanilla de su coche, giró la cabeza para ver a una chica con bastante poca ropa que le sonreía, educadamente bajó unos centímetros la ventanilla, su madre le había enseñado a no ser grosero con las mujeres, aunque ella fuera una…negó con la cabeza.

-¡Hola guapo!, ¿Por qué no te tomas una copa dentro?

- Mejor no, debo marcharme- contestó después de mirarla.

Vio como la chica hacía un puchero y lo miraba con cara de cordero degollado.

- Solo es una copa, nos gusta que hombres tan guapos como tú entren para alegrarnos la vista, no me hagas feo- sabía que los halagos eran parte de la fachada para atraer más clientes pero definitivamente esa chica sería una excelente directora de ventas en su empresa. Volvió a mirarla, necesitaba realmente una copa, así que se tomaría una y se iría. La chica sonrió cuando vio que abría la puerta de su coche saliendo de él cerrándolo y acompañándola hasta la puerta.

-Dile a la camarera que vas de parte de Kate, y así tu primera copa será gratis –le guiñó un ojo y la vio marcharse, seguramente para captar más clientes. Observó como movía sus caderas mientras se alejaba, negó con la cabeza, cruzando la puerta y entró.

Un recibidor fue lo primero que vio para después entrar a una gran sala llena de luces y música, si no supiera dónde se encontraba, aquello parecería una discoteca de lujo, había varios escenarios donde algunas chicas bailaban con escasa ropa. No se detuvo a mirar aquél espectáculo donde los hombres estaban sentados en los sillones comiéndoselas con los ojos. Se dirigió directamente a la barra para pedir su consumición.

Varias veces desvió la mirada hacía los distintos escenarios resultándole todo bastante desagradable, no entendía como algunos hombres de los que allí se encontraban se degradaban de esa manera.

Observó como una chica tuvo que pisar con su tacón la mano de uno de esos miserables queriéndole quitar su ropa interior, apuró el whiskyque quedaba en su copa y dejó el vaso en la barra para salir de allí, no había sido para nada buena idea entrar a ese local.

-¿Me invitas a una copa?

Dirigió su mirada a la chica que le hablaba, pudo observar que solo llevaba en su cuerpo una falda demasiado pequeña y un sujetador de encaje, no supo por qué pero esos ojos color chocolate detuvieron su salida.

¿Os ha gustado?

Muchas gracias a mí querida Beth por ayudarme y sobre todo por apoyarme para escribirlo.

Y gracias a mis dos Betas Vicky y Carolina, os lo agradezco chicas y me alegra que os guste la idea del Fic.

Besos nos leemos en el siguiente

Xao se os quiere.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Aquí traigo el primer capítulo de la historia. Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>_

Bella salió de la habitación después de haber estado con un cliente. Cerrando tras de sí la puerta negó sonriendo sintiéndose divertida, ese hombre no había durado ni un asalto, nada más quitarse la parte de arriba de su lencería se había corrido como un quinceañero, no había hecho mucho, unos minutos y había cobrado por nada. Los clientes de ese tipo eran sus preferidos, con solo mostrar un poquito de su cuerpo, estaba todo hecho. Volvió a sonreír recordando a este último, le encantaba cobrar sin ni siquiera bajarles los pantalones. Giró a la izquierda y vio a su mejor amiga, que se acercaba corriendo hacia ella, la miró extrañada, se veía bastante apurada.

- Pensé que ibas a tardar más –alzó una ceja mirando a su amiga.

- No me ha durado ni un asalto -dijo con media sonrisa.

Más vale que encuentres a alguien pronto –su amiga miró hacia ambos lados y se acercó para susurrarle al oído- le he visto entrar en el despacho de Aro, está esperando a que termines.

Bella mostró en su cara el horror al entender las palabras de su amiga, no podía ser que estuviera otra vez allí, ¿es qué no iba a dejarla en paz?, definitivamente no, él ya se había obsesionado con ella.

- Gracias, Angela–su amiga se acercó y la abrazó, poco después bajó hacia el local, debía buscar otro cliente antes de que él la viera. Miró hacia todos lados y parecía que los pocos hombres que había, estaban ya ocupados. Era demasiado temprano para que el local estuviese lleno, sabía cómo encontrarla sin mucho trabajo por eso estaba allí a esa hora. Miró hacia la puerta del despacho de Aro, con temor de que se abriera y apareciera él, volvió a recorrer el local con la mirada. Observó la barra y sintió que la suerte le sonreía, apoyado y dándole la espalda había un hombre, no pudo distinguirlo bien pero mejor él, que James.

Se colocó bien las tetas en su sujetador y se dirigió hacia allí con actitud decisiva, antes de hablarle puso una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- ¿Me invitas a una copa?

Lo vio girarse hacia ella y como la escaneó de arriba abajo, para luego mirarse el uno al otro. Pues no estaba nada mal el condenado. Pensó que podría divertirse un rato.

- ¿Qué te apetece tomar? –se acercó un poco más hasta llegar a su oído.

- Lo mismo que tomas tú –en otra situación habría ido con calma pero necesitaba llevárselo arriba rápido antes de que James apareciera reclamándola. No obstante vio que él se alejaba de ella, pudo comprobar que no iba a ser tan fácil convencerlo. Entonces, ¿qué diablos hacia por allí?, quizás no le había resultado atractiva. Los demonios se la comían por dentro, nunca nadie la rechazaba y él no iba a ser menos. Lo observó cuando se volvió hacía la camarera para pedir su bebida, cuando la sirvieron se volvió a ella y se la ofreció, volvió a mirar directamente a los ojos de ese extraño, los tenía de un verde tan intenso que podía verse en ellos, dejó la copa en la barra y miró hacía la puerta del despacho de Aro, seguía cerrada, pero sabía que no por mucho tiempo, volvió a acercar su cuerpo al de aquel misterioso hombre - ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de copas y me acompañas arriba?

Le miró a los ojos y vio como le devolvía la mirada, comenzó a subir las manos por el pecho del hombre acariciándole sensualmente para bajar poco después hacia el sur de su anatomía, pero este se lo impidió agarrándola por las muñecas.

- Lo siento pero no soy de ese tipo de hombres.

Su voz era demasiado aterciopelada, ella sonrió y alzó una ceja, le seguía sosteniendo por las muñecas suavemente. Bella se acercó para tener más contacto con su cuerpo – Entonces, ¿qué haces en un sitio como este?, ¿te has perdido? – le dijo con burla.

- No, solo paré para tomar una copa –Bella se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad, observó como apuró su consumición y estaba listo para salir. En ese momento sintió una mezcla de desesperación y ansiedad, sino lo retenía seguramente su siguiente cliente sería James y era algo por lo que esa noche no estaba dispuesta a pasar. Debía actuar ya, pues no veía a otro posible cliente por allí.

Se quedó en la barra mirando hacia el escenario viendo como se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida, apoyó los codos en la barra y sonrió mientras elevaba la voz para que la escuchara.

- Seguro que ni con las chicas de allí se te ha levantado –sonrió interiormente consiguiendo que se parara justo antes de salir, fijó la vista hacia una de las compañeras que bailaba frente a ella, por el rabillo del ojo vio como se giraba a mirarla, pudo notar su furia, le había dado donde más le dolía, su hombría había quedado por los suelos, dirigió su vista a él mordiéndose el labio inferior para después pasar la punta de la lengua por su labio superior cambiando su mirada desde la chica que estaba bailando hacia donde se encontraba, sonriéndole con arrogancia.

Lo vio venir a ella como una bala, se puso delante y lo miró con altanería, la cogió por la barbilla para levantar su mirada y que le observara, no se quedó corta y llevó su mano hacía su polla, entonces sonrió con suficiencia, estaba más excitado de lo que pensaba. No pudo evitar morderse el labio, ese hombre tenía un buen instrumento entre las piernas, fue el turno de él para sonreír.

- Acompáñame –le dijo mirando esos ojos verdes.

La soltó de la barbilla pero no se movió del sitio, Bella se giró para mirarlo- Quizás una de esas chicas me dé más satisfacción que tú. – dijo mirando hacia las chicas que bailaban en los tubo del escenario.

Entrecerró sus ojos furiosa, la estaba retando y a ella nadie le retaba, era demasiado testaruda, y esa noche él pagaría por estar con ella como que se llamaba Bella Swan.

Miró rápidamente hacía el despacho de Aro, James debía tener un buen negocio para que estuviera tanto rato con el jefe, pero no podía alargar más la cosa.

Se acercó nuevamente a él sonriéndole- Ninguna de esas chicas podrá darte lo que yo – bajó su mano de nuevo hacia sus partes más delicadas y apretó, lo sintió gemir.

-Estás muy… segura de ello… ¿no? –logró decir mientras le acariciaba.

-Absolutamente –se acercó a su oído para susurrarle- acompáñame –mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y paró de acariciarle para después girarse y dirigirse hacia unas escaleras que había a un lado del club, movió sus caderas sinuosamente y sintió como la seguía. Sonrió para sí misma, nadie le rechazaba. Cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras vio como la puerta de Aro se abría, cogió la mano del hombre y subió todo lo deprisa que pudo las escaleras, solo respiró tranquila cuando ambos estaban en la habitación que ella tenía para recibir a sus clientes, descargó su cuerpo en la puerta y cerró los ojos, hoy había conseguido librarse de él.

- ¿Estás bien?, te has puesto blanca – le sacó de sus pensamientos aquella voz, abrió los ojos para mirarlo, quizás esa noche sería una de las mejores desde que estaba allí, era demasiado atractivo, con las luces de la planta baja no pudo fijarse bien, negó con la cabeza, estaba allí para ganar dinero.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte de mí- se dirigió hacía dentro de la habitación, sintiendo su mirada sobre ella- hay unas reglas claras sobre esto –volvió a mirarlo-, nada de sexo sin protección, nada de besos y el dinero cuando terminemos, espero que tengas suficiente dinero sino esto habrá sido para nada…

- No te preocupes por el dinero podría comprar el edificio entero –le dijo enfurecido, se había molestado, pero con tal que le pagara eso le daba igual.

- Son quinientos dólares, ¿de acuerdo? –no hubo respuesta por parte de él, pero lo tomó como un si. Se movió hacia donde estaba y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, bajándolos en el proceso, cuando comenzaba con los boxers la detuvo alzándola hasta ponerla a su altura.

- ¿Sabes? no creo que esto sea buena idea – ella se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad y lo miró con furia al mismo tiempo que él se subía los pantalones, volvía a tener la osadía de rechazarla por segunda vez.

- ¿Me lo dices en serio?, haces que pierda mi tiempo, no me equivoqué al decir que no valías para esto, seguro que ya te corriste con esa poca cosa que tienes por polla – se giró para ir hacia la puerta y decirle que se marchara de allí. Sentía rabia, ahora seguro que James estaría abajo esperándola, si tan solo hubiera tardado un poco más… James no era muy paciente y se cansaba de esperar pero ¡no! el señorito _"no quiero estar con una puta" _ le había jodido el plan de no ver esa noche a James.

Sintió como su cuerpo era apresado entre la pared y esa masa de duros músculos tan bien colocados, al parecer lo había enfurecido mucho con aquello último. Sintió el tremendo bulto en la parte baja de su estomago, ¡dios mío!, quiso reprimirse pero gimió sin poder evitarlo.

- Nunca en tu vida vas a sentir lo que te voy dar – sus ojos se conectaron- te voy a meter esta poca cosa tan adentro que mañana no podrás caminar sin acordarte de mi.

Su respiración comenzó a ser acelerada, le estaba sacando a flote sus más bajos instintos, iba ser una pelea de titanes y ella debía ser la ganadora.

Vas a tener que hacer algo más que eso para que te recuerde.

Le vio sonreír con suficiencia mientras alzaba su ceja, la colocó en sus caderas y la llevó hacia un mueble de la habitación sentándola allí, volvieron a mirarse esta vez con fuego en sus pupilas, pasó sus manos por el pecho fornido de ese hombre aún por encima de la camisa, sin esperar más se deshizo de la chaqueta de cuero arrancando con desesperación la blanca e impecable camisa blanca que llevaba, mordió su labio inferior al ver ese pecho y abdomen tan bien formado.

- Pensé que eras tú la que me tenía que complacer a mi, ¿ansiosa?

- Más quisieras.

Sintió como las manos de él acariciaban sus pechos por encima del encaje del sujetador, cerró los ojos sintiendo las caricias, hacía mucho que no sentía esas sensaciones, se había convertido en una máquina de placer para otros, en la que no disfrutaba, no sentía, solo actuaba y aquí estaba el misterioso hombre de ojos verdes que con solo rozar su pecho estaba dándole mucho más que ningún otro pudo haber hecho en el pasado, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos le vio acercándose hacía sus labios, justo cuando iba a besarla ella giró su cabeza recibiéndolo en la mejilla.

- Dije que nada de besos –le recordó molesta, ¿es que los hombres no podían entender unas simples reglas?

Lo sintió acercarse hacia su lóbulo mordiéndolo levemente- está bien, mujer de hielo, nada de besos.

Volvió a dirigir las manos hacia sus pantalones, esta vez sabía que no iba a ver ningún rechazo, los desabrochó apresuradamente, mientras sentía como él había bajado las manos desde su pecho hasta su zona más caliente en esos momentos, cuando iba a bajar los pantalones junto con los boxers, sintió como el destrozaba sus bragas, y ambos jadearon en ese instante.

- Mi camisa, tus bragas –dijo mientras las tiraba al suelo.

- ¿Quién es el ansioso ahora?

- No lo voy a negar como tú, si, estoy ansioso por enterrar mi polla en tu húmedo coño –sintió como pasaba la mano por toda su intimidad, ¡dios le estaba poniéndola a mil con esa manera de hablar! había tenido clientes que eran auténticos guarros hablando mientras follaban pero el hombre de los ojos más verdes que había visto en su vida lo decía de tal manera que parecía poesía para sus oídos, esa voz aterciopelada diciendo esas cosas hacían que su cuerpo ardiera en llamas, sin esperar más le quitó toda la ropa que le estorbaba para coger su miembro y acercarlo hacia ella para acariciarlo, ¡dios!, eso era gloria, su centro palpitaba al sentirlo, pero todo se esfumó cuando el se separó de ella y se alejó.

¡Mierda, otra vez no y menos ahora! ¿Creía que podía dejarla en ese estado? iba a gritarle que si no era capaz de satisfacer a una mujer se largara por donde había venido pero en ese momento lo vio volver con un envoltorio que rompía con sus dientes, cerró los ojos y negó, "estúpida", tenías tantas ganas de sentirlo que se le había olvidado lo más importante.

- Estoy cumpliendo tus reglas, sexo seguro. Espero que estés lista y mojada, porque no puedo aguantar para introducirme en tu jodido coño –no dijo nada y lo observó ponerse el preservativo, sin más se acercó a ella y se adentró en su interior sin contemplaciones, gritó de placer, aquello era el jodido paraíso- tan estrecha, joder no podía esperar más- murmuraba para sí mismo.

- ¡Oh dios! –gritó cuando sintió como el le mordía el hombro para dirigirse hacia sus pechos mientras la embestía con fuerza- más deprisa…

- Sabía que te gustaría.

- Engreído –ella rodeó las piernas en la cintura del hombre. El mueble golpeaba fuertemente la pared, cada vez que el empujaba dentro de ella.

- Espero que estés llegando ya, nena –gimió contra su oído mientras seguía embistiendo- por que yo no aguantare mucho más.

- No… soy… tu nena –el sonrió de lado, no podía dejarle creer que llevaba el control, aquí la que mandaba era ella. Todos los hombres eran iguales creían que por que pagaran por sexo ellos podían ser los dueños de un cuerpo ajeno y jugar a su antojo. Intentó hablar suspiro a suspiro- y no… me equivoqué cuando…dije… que… no podrías aguantar mucho –terminó por fin la frase y vio como él se enfurecía y arremetía más fuerte dentro de ella. Sonrió lascivamente, lo tenía justo donde quería.

- Nadie… nunca se mete con mi aguante.

Se salió de su interior y gruñó ante ello estaba a punto de llegar. De repente le dio la vuelta y quedó detrás de ella pegando su cuerpo a su espalda, Bella levantó la mirada y se vio en el espejo que había encima de aquel mueble posó sus ojos en los de él, y descubrió aún más deseo y furia en ellos, entonces sintió una estocada en su interior, había vuelto a adentrarse en ella y esta vez con más fuerza, tuvo que llevar las manos al mueble para sostenerse, ambos gritaban de placer, Bella intentaba mantener la vista en el espejo para devolver la mirada que le daba a través del cristal, pero sus ojos se cerraban por el placer, él sonreía con orgullo mientras llevaba una mano a la cadera de ella y otra hacia uno de sus pechos.

Dios mío ese iba a ser el mejor orgasmo de su vida, faltaba poco para llegar.

-Suéltalo, sé que estas a punto, nena –gruñó, otra vez la llamó así, lo miró con furia y el solo podía sonreír con autosuficiencia, otra estocada más y tuvo que rendirse ante aquel orgasmo, notó como tras tres embestidas él se corrió.

Se mantuvieron por unos segundos así, sin decir nada, para después apartarse, bajo su falda, buscó en aquel mueble ropa interior para ponérsela ya que había destrozado la que llevaba, mientras hacía eso, él se había quitado el preservativo y lo había revisado para que no hubiera fugas, para después tirarlo en una papelera, se acomodó sus boxers y pantalones e intentó abrochar la camisa pero era imposible, sonrió mientras se sentaba encima del mueble y cruzaba las piernas, recordando como los botones habían saltado por todos lados cuando se la rompió, se puso la chaqueta de cuero cerrándola para que no se viera el destrozo de la camisa y luego sacó de su bolsillo trasero la cartera, cogió unos billetes y la miró mientras se dirigía hacía donde estaba, estiró los billetes hacia su mano. Los recibió y lo miró, se acercó hacia ella.

- Ha sido la mejor follada que he tenido desde hace tiempo, gracias.

- Te dije que era la mejor –sonrió con prepotencia mientras el hombre le devolvía la sonrisa.

- No lo pongo en duda. Adiós chica de los quinientos dólares – sin más lo vio salir de allí, el hombre de los ojos verdes, fijó su vista en el dinero y no había quinientos dólares sino mil, abrió la boca asombrada y levantó la mirada hacía la puerta donde ya no había nadie.

.

.

.

Entró en la habitación que compartía con Angela, había tenido suerte. Después de estar con el _extraño_, James se había cansado de esperar y se había marchado enfurecido según le había contado Kate, por hoy se había librado, otro día no tendría tanta suerte. A pesar de que su vida le había obligado a colocarse una coraza y no sentir nada, ese hombre le hacia ser la Bella que ella negaba en su interior, la asustadiza, la temerosa, la que no podía defenderse por si misma.

Angela levantó la mirada al verla entrar y sonrió.

- Mañana también será tu día de suerte – miró extrañada a su amiga que se encontraba tirada en la cama.

- ¿Y eso Angela?

- He convencido a Irina para que te cambie el turno y mañana atiendas tu en la barra – los ojos de Bella se iluminaron- así que si mañana aparece James… -sabía lo que significaba eso, las chicas que estaban en la barra atendiendo a los clientes o bailaban en el tubo no podían hacer privados. Fue corriendo hacía su amiga y se tiró encima de ella para abrazarla.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias, mañana también podré librarme de él –su sonrisa se ensancho- ¿sé ha ido muy enfadado?

- Yo diría más bien que parecía un ogro a punto de matar a alguien – gracias a dios que Angela había convencido a Irina si no mañana sufriría las consecuencias de hoy, y aunque sabía que no le podía huir eternamente, al cabo de dos días iría más calmado- Te tardaste demasiado con ese cliente nuevo – Bella sonrió mientras se levantaba e iba hacía su cama- me han dicho que era bastante atractivo.

- No estaba mal – su amiga se levantó y la observó.

- ¿No estaba mal? ¿Y tienes esa cara de me ha dado la mejor follada de mi vida? – Esta vez fue el turno de Angela para correr hacia la cama junto a su amiga- cuéntamelo todo.

- No hay nada que contar, solo es un cliente más –vio como su amiga alzaba una ceja- esta bien he tenido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida y mira…- saco los billetes, su amiga abrió la boca con sorpresa.

-¿Todo esto lo has conseguido esta noche? – La miró con horror- ¿dime que no te has quedado nada y le has dado su parte a Aro?, Bella sabes como es si no le damos lo que le corresponde.

- Tranquila –Bella le sonrió- simplemente el hombre-soy-el-más-atractivo-del-mundo me dio mil dólares.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Angela con la mandíbula desencajada.

- Shhh, no quiero que nadie se entere, imagínate si lo descubre Aro – ambas sonrieron- nos falta tan poco para huir de aquí – los ojos de su amiga se llenaron de lágrimas. Anhelaban salir de allí, huir de todo aquello, por eso Bella había estado ahorrando los años que llevaba allí para conseguir lo necesario y escaparse de aquel antro. A los pocos días de llegar a aquel sitio conoció a Ángela, tenia tres años más que ella y a las pocas semanas se hicieron inseparables, a partir de ahí decidieron ahorrar todo lo que ganaran con sus cuerpos para escapar de allí. Ya hacia tres años desde aquella promesa, por eso había decidido ser otra Bella, en la que una armadura la protegía de todo sin importarle lo que tendría que hacer para lograr llegar a su meta en la que un futuro mejor le esperaba. Desde que entró en "Eclipse" con dieciséis años, nunca había vuelto a ser la misma. Su pasado había sido bloqueado, aunque a veces en los sueños la perseguía

-Nos quedan unas pocas semanas más.

- ¿Habrás terminado tus estudios para entonces?- le susurró su amiga, a lo que Bella asintió.

A escondidas de Aro había estado estudiando a distancia un grado de administración de empresas para cuando ambas se fueran de allí pudieran tener un futuro, le había costado mucho mantenerlo en secreto y que no la descubrieran pero lo estaba consiguiendo.

- Solo me falta saber la nota del último trabajo que mandé.

Volvieron a abrazarse y después ambas se metieron en la cama, mañana sería un nuevo día y otro más en "Eclipse", pero también significaría otro día menos allí, cerró los ojos con ese pensamiento, deseando que algún día follaría porque de verdad lo deseaba y no porque le pagaran, aunque con el hombre de aquellos maravillosos ojos verdes hubo un momento que lo deseó. Pero al final todo es lo mismo y para ellos es una puta. Lo cual no importa porque ellos solo tendrían su cuerpo. Nada más. Huirían lejos de todo aquello, y con una dulce y esperanzada sonrisa se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado?<p>

Muchísimas gracias a mi querida Beth, por inspirarme siempre en todo y ayudarme en el capítulo y en la historia en general, que sería de mí sin ti.

A mis betas Carolina y Vicky, sobre todo a ti Vicky por estarte hasta las cuatro de la mañana beteando, ¡Gracias!

Si les gusto o no dejen reviews

Hasta el siguiente

Besos de os quiere

xao


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Bueno el segundo capítulo de la historia. Debo deciros que estoy tan feliz por la aceptación que esta teniendo el fic, que emoción así es que gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D

Por cierto si seguís el Blog de Betzacosta, pronto habrá una sorpresita sobre este fic, gracias amiga.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>_

Edward salió de ese lugar para dirigirse a su coche que estaba estacionado cerca de la puerta, una vez sentado en él se volvió para poder mirar las letras que se iluminaban con la palabra "Eclipse", agarró fuertemente el volante con sus manos y bajó la vista, no podía creer lo que había hecho, le había sido infiel a su esposa. Tanto que había criticado a los hombres que estaban allí sentados, para después ceder a la primera cara bonita que se le había cruzado por delante, suspiró y pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo queriendo salir de allí lo más rápido posible y no volver jamás.

El camino de vuelta a su casa se le hizo más largo que el de su huida, quizás había reducido la velocidad temiendo llegar a ella, se preguntaba como estaría su mujer tras la fuerte discusión que habían tenido hace unas horas. Paró el coche frente a la puerta de su garaje y se mantuvo quieto en el asiento durante algunos minutos pensando en lo que se encontraría al entrar, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas entorno a lo que sucedió en ese local, ¡le había pagado a una prostituta!. Sus ojos se alzaron para ver en una de las habitaciones que estaban encendidas, la silueta de su mujer, para desaparecer poco después. Apagó el motor del coche, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba metiendo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal de la casa. Subió hacia su habitación, no la vio por ninguna parte, quizás sería lo mejor, no le apetecía discutir de nuevo.

Estaba sentado en su cama quitándose sus zapatos e iba a comenzar con la chaqueta, cuando la vio apoyada en la puerta de su dormitorio con su pijama.

- ¿Dónde has estado? –se cruzó de brazos para posar su mirada en la de su esposo, la cual mostraba todo su enfado.

- Victoria no quiero discutir otra vez – se levantó para seguir desnudándose pero esta vez dándole la espalda.

- Claro que no quieres discutir, no te importa nada de lo que está pasando –otra vez estaba comenzando, no podría soportar de nuevo pelear con ella- simplemente huyes.

Se giró para encararla- no huyo, todo esto me esta sobrepasando – volvió a sentarse derrotado en la cama- no puedo más.

- ¿Y crees que yo sí? –alzó la voz acercándose a su marido. Sabía que la forma en la que descargaba todo lo que llevaba dentro era enfrentándose a él, pero esa noche no estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego, simplemente se había cansado de ello. Cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación que ambos compartían ella se le puso delante y agarró fuertemente su camisa, descubriendo el espacio vacío donde debían estar los botones que salieron disparados cuando aquella chica se la había abierto destrozándola en el proceso, maldijo en su mente al ver la mirada llena de ira de Victoria - ¡tienes una amante! –gritó soltándolo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y tirando fuertemente de su pelo rojizo.

- No digas tonterías –debía mentir para que no sufriera otra de sus crisis, la depresión en la que se encontraba se hacía cada vez más profunda, hasta llegar al punto en que le daban crisis de ansiedad muy severas. Se acercó a ella pero fue rechazado, cuando se calmó de repente, y eso no le gustaba para nada, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara cuando se alzó para mirarlo- ¡por eso no quieres tener hijos conmigo! ¡Lo estás intentando con esa zorra!- se dirigió enfurecida hacía su marido y comenzó a golpear su pecho- ¡maldito bastardo!

- ¡Basta Victoria! –levantó la voz mientras cogía sus muñecas y la paraba, su respiración se fue siendo más acompasada, respiró aliviado al ver que se quedaba tranquila. La pelirroja lo miró- nunca estaría con otra – hace unas horas se le hubiera llenado el pecho de orgullo al decir esas palabras, pero en ese momento se sentía la persona más rastrera que había en el mundo, pero si ella descubría la verdad quien sabe lo que le podía suceder.

Se soltó del agarre al que su marido le tenía sometida y se fue directa hacia la cama sin dirigirle la palabra. Edward recogió sus cosas que se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo y dándole la espalda una vez más a esa mujer de la que se enamoró se dirigió a la puerta.

- Voy a dormir en la otra habitación, es lo mejor para los dos esta noche –sin esperar respuesta se fue, pero al salir de allí sintió como algo golpeaba contra la puerta, a la vez que un grito ensordecedor se escuchaba.

Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared cerrando sus ojos. ¿Hasta cuándo podría soportar esa situación?, se enderezó para dirigirse hacia la habitación de al lado. No era la primera noche que dormía en aquel dormitorio, desde hace algunas semanas atrás comenzaba a ser rutinario en su vida, terminó de quitarse la ropa y se metió en la cama.

Un par de ojos color chocolate inundaron su mente, nunca en su vida se le había pasado por la cabeza el pagar a alguien para que le diera placer. Pero le llamó tanto la atención cuando le pidió que la invitara a una copa. No había nada malo en hacerlo ¿no?, simplemente le daría su copa y se marcharía por donde había venido, pero no pudo apartar la mirada de ella, si bien esos ojos le hicieron detenerse en su salida, no se quedaba atrás su cuerpo, era un regalo para la vista, en un principio intento por todos los medios alejarse de ella, no era ciego y muchas veces observaba a las mujeres atractivas, pero era un hombre felizmente casado, no le hacía falta nada más. ¡Qué distinta era su situación ahora!

Quizás fue que todo su vida se estaba desmoronando, o también fue la actitud de esa chica que le retó e hirió tanto su hombría, que no pudo pensar en que era un hombre casado y no debía hacer caso a lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese instante.

A pesar de su total excitación al estar cerca de ella, su cabeza volvió a decirle que eso no estaba bien, pero ella volvió a retarle y en esos momentos decidió que no quería pensar en nada más que no fuera ese momento, nunca en su vida había follado con alguien tan salvajemente, al recordarlo, su miembro estaba volviendo a despertar, cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse.

Sabía que no estaba bien lo que había hecho pero durante todo el tiempo que había estado con ella simplemente había olvidado quien era, sus problemas no existían; abandonándose así al más primitivo de los placeres.

.

.

.

.

.

Sé levantó más temprano de lo que solía acostumbrar, después de una ducha se vistió de manera formal para ir a su oficina, anudó su corbata y cogió la americana mientras bajaba hacia la cocina. La verdad es que anoche no había sido una de sus mejores, apenas durmió dos horas seguidas, su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar al estar llena de tantos problemas, además oía los sollozos de Victoria, y pensó en levantarse para estar con ella y consolarla pero sabía que podía causar uno de sus arranques de ira, seria peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

Removía su café cuando escuchó su mujer bajaba, levantó la mirada y la observó, parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada, traía una de sus sonrisas cándidas, esa era de la Victoria de la cual se enamoró, la dulce chica con pelo rojo que sonreía muy a menudo y le alegraba los días.

La sintió a su lado y al girarse para mirarla de nuevo observó un pequeño puchero, alzó una ceja y esperó que hablara.

- ¿Me perdonas por todo lo que te dije anoche? –Vio como la tristeza cambiaba en su semblante, Edward la acercó y rodeó su cintura con los brazos- fui una estúpida y… - no la dejó terminar, solo la acercó y posó sus labios en los de su mujer, sintió como ella sonreía mientras le devolvía el beso. Se separaron y acarició su pómulo.

- No hay nada que perdonar –por esos simples momentos es por los que seguía a su lado.

- No sé como pude insinuar que estás con otra mujer –sonriendo de medio lado la abrazó, nunca tendría por que enterarse de lo que hizo la noche anterior, y él debía olvidarlo todo, se separó y sintió como lo besaba- si sé que solo me quieres a mí.

Sintió otro beso en sus labios por parte de Victoria, para luego seguirlos por su cuello, volvieron a juntar sus labios y comenzaron una pelea desenfrenada con sus lenguas, la sintió gemir entre sus brazos, de repente las ansiosas manos de su mujer comenzaron a desabrochar el nudo de su corbata, la separó de él con sus manos, y la aferró por sus muñecas para que no siguiera con su tarea de desnudarlo.

- Victoria, se hace tarde, tengo que ir a la oficina.

- Vamos Edward –le dijo con cara de cordero degollado- estoy en mis días fértiles, tenemos que intentarlo – ¡otra vez con lo mismo!, ahora sabía a que se debía su buen humor y el de su perdón, cogió la americana que descansaba en una de las sillas y se dispuso a salir de la cocina, Victoria le había hecho sentir como un autentico juguete que usaba cuando le convenía, el propósito de vida de su esposa se limitaba a quedarse embarazada, nada importaba más que eso. Cuando estaba debajo del dintel de la puerta se giró y le contestó de mala forma- me marcho, nos vemos por la tarde.

Vio como lo miraba, otra vez esos cambios de humor hacían presencia en su vida, pudo ver en sus ojos como la ira los consumía.

- Márchate, ya veo que tu trabajo es más importante que tener un bebé conmigo.

Edward no pudo resistirlo más, se acercó a ella dando largas zancadas y cogió su barbilla obligándola a que lo mirara. ¡Al diablo con la paciencia y la delicadeza que le tenía!

- Victoria métete en la cabeza que no puedes tener hijos – murmuró entre dientes. La soltó, y al hacerlo una mano golpeó su mejilla. Cuando su mirada volvió a los ojos de la pelirroja estos estaban llenos de lágrimas, ella salió corriendo hacía el piso superior, un golpe fuerte le señaló que se había encerrado en su habitación. Enfurecido salió de la casa y se montó en el coche para ir hacia la oficina, su refugió personal.

Llegó al trabajo con la esperanza de poder despejarse, cuando salió del ascensor rumbo a su oficina vio a su secretaria sentada en el escritorio. Carmen era muy eficiente en su trabajo y desde que la empresa fue abierta seguía en su puesto, la saludó amablemente mientras entraba dentro de su despacho, después le pediría un café. Le encantaba su oficina, estaba en la planta más alta del edificio y podía ver toda la ciudad gracias a su gran ventanal, le había costado mucho esfuerzo levantar de la nada esa empresa de telecomunicaciones pero le había dado grandes frutos y ahora era uno de los empresarios más valorados de los Estados Unidos.

Llevaba más de tres horas sentado en su despacho y no hacía más que darle vueltas a la discusión con Victoria, los informes de contabilidad sobre la empresa se esparcían delante de él, pero no podía poner atención a ellos. Posó los codos en la mesa y se llevó las manos hacia la cara, quería gritar, estaba por volverse loco, no aguantaba más…

- ¿Un día duro?

Alzó la vista para ver a su cuñado y también el que había sido su mejor amigo desde que tenían pañales; cuando se enteró de la relación con su hermanita no lo aceptó pero al final viendo lo felices que eran tuvo que asumirlo, hacía pocos meses que se habían casado y ambos vivían en Londres. Le indicó que se sentara mientras él se recostaba en su silla de cuero.

- ¿Y cuando un día no es duro para mí, Jasper? – El rubio no pudo contestar a su pregunta, sabía por lo que estaba pasando después de que se enteraran de que Victoria no podía tener hijos.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Cada vez peor – se levantó de su silla y miró por la ventana, Chicago se extendía con majestuosidad ante él. Las nubes le acompañaban en su estado de ánimo -. No hay un día en el que no discutamos y siempre es por lo mismo –. Suspiró.

- Ella todavía no lo asimila, Edward.

El aludido sonrió tristemente -. Y creo que nunca lo hará, esto la está comiendo por dentro, ya no es la misma.

- Persuádela para adoptar, no sé, hay tantas formas de poder ser padres –. Jasper lo veía tan claro y fácil.

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado? al principio ni yo mismo lo asimilé, creía que el médico se equivocaba- Sonrió recordando cómo a pesar de la noticia él y su esposa se unieron más- pero pasaba el tiempo y seguía sin haber resultados -. La tristeza volvió a su rostro, miraba al vacio, al rememorar esos momentos cuando se dio cuenta que realmente nada se podía hacer- los que estábamos equivocados éramos Victoria y yo.- Suspiró y volvió a mirar hacia Jasper- he intentado convencerla para adoptar, ya que ninguna técnica médica puede ayudarnos, incluso le propuse una madre de alquiler.

- ¿Qué dijo sobre esa opción?

Edward sonrió recordándolo, siempre supo que su mujer era de un carácter bastante fuerte.

-Más bien que hizo, me tiró a la cabeza lo primero que encontró, menos mal que tan solo era la almohada de la cama –Jasper sonrió con él, después de ese momento en el que se relajó, los fantasmas volvían a consumirlo- la única opción para ella es tenerlo en su vientre durante nueve meses -. Esta vez su sonrisa no era por un recuerdo gracioso, sino por la más absoluta de las tristezas.

- Siento todo lo que esta pasando.-el silencio se hizo dueño del lugar- Siempre podrás confiar en mi aunque esté a miles de kilómetros de distancia, sé que todo esto esta siendo muy duro, como sé que necesitas a alguien para expulsar todo lo que llevas dentro, soy tu amigo Edward, no estás solo.

Asentía con la cabeza a las palabras que Jasper había pronunciado.

- Le fui infiel a Victoria –tenía que sacarse eso de encima de alguna manera, y solo con Jasper podía hablar de ello, se le pasó por la cabeza contárselo a su padre o a su hermana, su madre estaba descartada, pero sabía que solo podía hablarlo con el hombre que tenía delante.

- ¿Qué? –Cuando miró a Jasper estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que mostraba en su rostro y no se asombraba de ello, pues, ¿quién iba a pensar que Edward Cullen pudiera hacer eso?- ¿Cuándo ha pasado?

- Ayer.

- Edward, sabes que en ningún momento te voy a recriminar por lo que hagas, eres ya mayorcito para que yo sea un padre que riñe a sus hijos- ambos se miraron- pero no sé… esto me ha dejado totalmente sin palabras.

- Sé que he cruzado el limite, pero la discusión de ayer me sobrepasó- cerró los ojos y volvió a mirarlo- cogí el coche dispuesto a largarme por algunos días pero me detuve allí, solo iba a tomarme una copa, incluso estaba pensando en volver a casa, pero no sabía cómo podría estar Victoria, esa chica…-recordó los ojos chocolates, su cuerpo, sus caricias…su amiguito estaba empezando a despertarse, negó intentado olvidar todo aquello- sé que es su trabajo, y traté de irme pero…

- ¿Me estas diciendo que pagaste a una puta? – la cara de Jasper reflejaba confusión, Edward sabía que se estaba debatiendo en si creer o no en la pregunta qué le había formulado.

- Si Jasper, pagué a una puta para follar –ninguna palabra salió de la boca de su amigo, se levantó y volvió a mirar hacia la ciudad- debería decirte que estoy arrepentido, pero en realidad no sé si lo estoy, esa chica me dio algo que estaba buscando hace mucho tiempo, ¡liberación!, pero sobre todo me hizo olvidar por un momento quien era, y sobre todo hizo que me evadiese de todos mis problemas, a Victoria, y al supuesto hijo que debemos tener, ¡joder no recordaba ni en que puto día me encontraba!

- Edward, que me digas esto, significa que tu relación no tiene sentido alguno para ti – si, Edward ya había pensado mucho en ello aquella noche, ¿de verdad seguía amando a su mujer? ¿Por qué esa mañana la había rechazado tan abiertamente?, no era por la prisa de llegar a la oficina, él era el jefe, podría llegar cuando le diese la gana.- ¿Vas a echar por tierra todo lo que tienes con Victoria?

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo con mi esposa?- dejó de admirar la hermosa vista que le ofrecía su despacho para fijar la mirada en su amigo- hace tiempo que todo se fue a la mierda, por mucho que me engañe incluso ahora, lo nuestro se fue resquebrajando desde el momento en que el médico nos dio la noticia.

- ¿Te has enamorado de la chica?

- ¿De la prostituta? –Edward rió- Jasper, solo le pague para que follaramos, eso no significa que me haya enamorado de ella.

- ¿Vas a volver a verla?

- No estoy tan desesperado –su amigo asintió- solo te pido que esto no debe salir de aquí, no quiero que llegue a oídos de Victoria o de mis padres, ni siquiera Alice debe saberlo.

- Sabes que no diré nada, -Jasper se levantó, ya que su conversación estaba por finalizar - por favor Edward si quieres acabar con esto intenta que ambos no salgáis más lastimados de lo que ya estáis –se quedó pensativo con las palabras de su cuñado, podría acabar con su matrimonio, tenía miedo de cómo Victoria podía tomar esa simple palabra: "divorcio".- Te veo mañana en casa de tus padres –asintió viéndole salir de su despacho. Estaba tan saturado de problemas que ni siquiera le había comentado a su esposa lo de la cena. Su hermana llevaba allí varios días y solo la había visto a su llegada, por eso quería que cenaran todos juntos.

Desde la discusión del desayuno no había vuelto a ver a su esposa, se había pasado toda la noche encerrada en su cuarto, no había bajado a desayunar por lo que no pudo decirle nada acerca de la cena, por lo cual cogió su teléfono para comunicárselo.

Ya iba por la quinta llamada, ¿por qué mierda no lo cogía?

- ¿Qué quieres? – al cuarto tono la voz de su mujer apareció, sonaba todavía enfadada.

- Cenaremos en casa de mis padres, Alice lo ha organizado –esperó respuesta por parte de ella pero nada se escuchó al otro lado de la línea- te recogeré a las cinco.

- Puede que no me apetezca ir –de nuevo colmaba su paciencia.

- ¡Victoria no me jodas! mi hermana solo pasará aquí dos semanas más- no le dio tiempo a que contestara- te recogeré a las cinco- colgó sin esperar a escuchar ninguna palabra más.

.

.

.

.

La cena no estaba siendo nada agradable. Victoria se había empeñado en no pronunciar palabra, así expresaba su enfado por tener que estar allí obligada, tan solo respondía a algunas preguntas que le hacían sus suegros.

Veía a su hermana triste, sabía que ella quería que esa cena fuera en familia y agradable. Ya que desde que se casó no había vuelto a Chicago. Si Victoria quería ser ignorada él no pondría impedimentos, no iba a arruinar la cena a su familia.

Así que habló, con toda la normalidad posible con todos sin ni siquiera reparar en su esposa que estaba sentada a su lado, pero sabía que su madre no podía con aquella situación e intentaba mantener una conversación con ella.

- ¿Cuándo volverás al trabajo querida? – Edward miró de reojo a su esposa la cual sonreía, ¿por qué esa sonrisa después de estar toda la noche enfadada?

- ¡Oh Esme!, como sabrás estoy intentando quedarme embarazada y el trabajo era muy estresante para mí, creo que hasta que Edward y yo no consigamos embarazarnos no volveré a la revista – un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el salón, incluso vio como su madre miraba al plato avergonzada por haberle hecho esa pregunta precisamente.

- Nos vamos – se levantó de su silla dirigiéndose a Victoria, ella sabía que a su madre le afectaba mucho el tema de que no pudieran tener un bebe, lo había hecho con intención de herirla, eso no se lo iba a permitir, cogió su brazo y la levantó de la silla.

- Edward por favor –Esme lo miró son súplica.

- No mamá, Victoria me dejó muy claro que no quería venir y ahora lo acaba de demostrar –la fue dirigiendo hacia la puerta, no sin antes observar a su hermana que le devolvía la mirada con tristeza- lo siento Alice –ella negó disculpándole.

.

.

.

.

- Sal del coche –acababa de llegar a su casa y sabía lo que le esperaba, no iba a darle el placer de volver a discutir, ella lo había buscado durante toda la cena, lo quería enfurecido, pero no lo iba a conseguir.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Victoria sal del coche o yo mismo te saco- sus nudillos se volvieron blancos de tanto apretar el volante, sintió como ella abría la puerta para después golpearla fuertemente al cerrarla, ni siquiera esperó a verla entrar, por él se podía tirar desde el segundo piso, en ese momento no le importaba nada, aceleró y el coche salió disparado hacia la carretera.

Condujo durante un par de horas, ¡joder! ¿Por qué ahora le era tan difícil encontrar el lugar? se estaba desesperando, recordaba que dos días atrás le faltaba poco para llegar a Milwaukee cuando encontró el local, por más que miraba por la carretera no veía ese maldito letrero. Aceleró todo lo que pudo mientras los edificios aparecían como borrones en las ventanas, la desesperación se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo, tuvo que aparcar al lado de la carretera para no chocar con ningún otro coche, y golpeó con los puños el volante. Después de estar un rato parado intentando tranquilizarse unas luces que se reflejaban en su espejo retrovisor llamaron su atención, miró hacía atrás y vio unas letras que se encendían y apagaban y descubrió de nuevo en ellas la palabra "Eclipse".

Volvió a pisar el acelerador para dar marcha atrás, aparcó tan cerca de la puerta como pudo, esa vez no necesito de ninguna mujer que lo incitara a entrar, sabía lo que encontraría dentro y estaba clamando al cielo por ello.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado?<p>

Gracias de nuevo a las personitas que hacen posible que esta historia siga adelante mi quería Beth creo que sin ti esto no podría seguir y sobre todo gracias por los ánimos en este capítulo solo tu sabes lo que me costo escribirlo y también gracias por el momento de ayer en msn me sentí importante. Te quiero

Gracias a mis queridas betas Caro y sobre todo Vicky que ha sacado tiempo de donde no tiene para que este capítulo estuviera listo y por su entusiasmo a la hora de saber mas acerca de la historia.

**marym25: **Gracias por comentar y espero que sigas leyendo

Si les gusto o no dejen reviews que no cuesta nada ;)

Hasta el siguiente

Besos de os quiere

xao


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Pues aquí esta el tercer capítulo, de verdad muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo con esta historia.

He decidido actualizar los Jueves o los Viernes, según como lleve el capítulo en la semana, si no actualizo en esos días será por alguna razón importante que no me permitió hacerlo ;)

Nada más a leer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>_

_Bella ya lo había visto aparecer por la puerta del club, pero él no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí, intentó no llamar mucho la atención para que no la viera, quizás podría pasar desapercibida entre los clientes que se encontraban frente a la barra, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado esa noche cuando lo vio preguntando a una chica que pasaba por su lado y esta señaló hacia su dirección._

_Lo vio girarse para mirarla, cuando sus ojos tornaron de la lujuria al más temido de los pecados capitales, la ira. Bella bajó su mirada e intentó seguir atendiendo a los clientes pero sentía como él daba los pasos con más prisa para llegar a ella, su mano comenzó a temblar de tal manera que el vaso que se encontraba en sus manos para ser llenado de hielo casi caía al suelo._

_Su cuerpo reaccionó echándose para atrás, cuando un puño se estampó contra la barra del local, entonces levantó la mirada._

_- ¿Qué demonios significa esto?- dijo entre dientes mientras la tomaba por el brazo a través de la barra y fue entonces cuando el vaso que se encontraba entre sus manos caía en el suelo haciéndose añicos- Tú no tendrías que estar aquí hoy._

_Comenzó a temblar al verlo tan furioso, algunos clientes que se encontraban tomándose una copa observaron a la pareja, pero James les devolvió la mirada furioso y estos apartaron sus ojos de la escena inmediatamente._

_- ¡Suéltame! ¡Me estás haciendo daño! –intentó zafarse del agarre, pero sintió como_

_esos dedos se clavaban más en su brazo, mañana tendría un buen moretón en esa zona y eso no le gustaba para nada a Aro, sabía que sus chicas tenían que estar sin un solo rasguño por parte de los clientes, por eso allí no aceptaban el sadomasoquismo, pero James muchas veces no cumplía con esa regla y Bella lo sabía muy bien, al igual que su jefe que hacía la vista gorda por las grandes cantidades de dinero que dejaba allí por ella, así como los negocios sucios que se traían entre manos los dos.- Estás armando un escándalo y sabes que a Aro no le gusta._

_- ¡Me importa una mierda Aro! –ni siquiera lo vio venir pero sintió como su agarre pasaba de su brazo a su cintura para después volar por encima de la barra y pasar al otro lado de esta, ahora nada la separaba de James, __la tenía donde él quería, frente a él y apretada contra su cuerpo__, pudo sentir como su polla estaba lista y se aprisionaba a su cintura, cerró los ojos pero James le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara._

_- Sabes como son las reglas, hoy no puedo estar con nadie- se armó de valor y lo desafió con la mirada- ni siquiera contigo._

_- Se que estás huyendo de mi Bellita y sabes que eso no me gusta- apretó más el agarre en su barbilla- ayer estuve esperando por ti mucho tiempo, necesitaba que tu boquita de zorra envolviera mi polla y tuve que conformarme con una fulana que me encontré en un bar –se restregó contra ella- fue gratis, no te pongas celosa –acercó su cara a la de Bella- yo solo pago por ti – Bella sintió como esa repugnante lengua lamía su mejilla._

_- Vete, hoy no tendrás nada de mí- esa vez si que pudo soltarse de su agarre usando toda su fuerza._

_-¡No me jodas Bella! –le dijo entre dientes mientras volvía a agarrarla haciéndole esta vez el mayor daño posible, ella gimió aguantándose el dolor- vamos arriba._

_- ¡No! hay reglas y debes cumplirlas._

_La llevó hasta el filo de la barra y la apresó contra él, clavándole así la madera en su espalda y cortando su respiración, nadie acudía en su ayuda y lo comprendía pues: ¿quién iba a meterse con uno de los protegidos de Aro?_

_- ¡Suéltala maldito imbécil! sabes que hoy no puede estar contigo-su amiga se encontraba allí, la miró con ojos suplicantes y vio como ella y otras chicas salieron de su allí cuando James las miro con furia._

_- Tu amiguita de nuevo al rescate, pero ha huido, seguro que a ella se le ocurrió la genial idea de que cambiaras tu turno, pero al diablo con las reglas, follarás conmigo quieras o no, porque no soporto estar tantos días sin tu cuerpo –en ese momento lo miró con la pequeña esperanza de perderlo de vista- si Bellita, me marcho de viaje de negocios y solo podré follar con fulanas, pero echaré de menos tu boquita y tu fantástico coño, por eso quiero una despedida ahora –la agarró del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios._

_- Detente James._

_El aludido miró hacía donde le hablaban, allí se encontraba Félix uno de los guardaespaldas del club y a su lado estaba Aro. Bella suspiró aliviada, a su jefe no le gustaba que dieran espectáculos en su club y a pesar de que ese animal hacia lo que quería con ella en privado, en público era diferente._

_- Aro, sabes que no podré venir hasta dentro de unas semanas –vio a su jefe sonreírle a James._

_- Lo sé, pero tu también sabes que Bella está en la barra, hoy no puede hacer privados – sintió como James soltaba su agarre- además estás armando un alboroto en mi local – a pesar de saber que estaba hablando con Aro, James lo desafiaba con la mirada, pero el jefe ni siquiera se inmutó, seguía tranquilo- y eso no me gusta – se dirigió hacia su guardaespaldas- Félix acompaña al señor a la puerta –el grandullón fue hasta él, pero James se giró hacia Bella mirándola con actitud desafiante. _

_- Intenta disfrutar estos días sin mí -susurró en su oído- por que lo que te espera a mi vuelta será mi ira, mi cólera, mi furia…-un beso fue dejado en su mejilla mientras sentía como lo apartaban de ella, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared que había detrás suya para poder respirar, sintió como Ángela se acercaba a ella._

_- ¿Estás bien? –solo pudo asentir para tranquilizar a su amiga, pero su cuerpo temblaba por dentro presintiendo lo que le esperaría a la vuelta de aquel monstruo._

Cerró los ojos recordando el incidente de la noche pasada, temía la llegada de James, y se obligó a si misma a quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza, ahora tenía que pensar que no lo vería durante en algunos días y nada más que por eso debía estar feliz. Su amiga Angela estaba frente a ella, ambas habían bajado a la misma vez después de haber terminado con un cliente y observó como ella sonreía mirando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Angela se le acercó para hablarle al oído.

- Parece que el hombre "soy el mejor dando orgasmos" te está buscando.

Bella se giró para mirar hacía donde le indicaba su amiga y allí estaba, el hombre de hace dos días, sonrió de lado cuando sus miradas se encontraron. En ese momento Angela disimuladamente le daba un empujoncito y le susurró por encima de su hombro.

- Estas tremenda hoy, seguro que caerá a tus pies- Bella sonrió a esas palabras, hoy llevaba un corsé rojo con un culote del mismo color y unos zapatos negros de tacón, sólo le faltaba la fusta- hoy mandas tu, amiga.

Con esas últimas palabras, su amiga desaparecía tras darle una cachetada en su culo. El hombre de ojos verdes se acercaba a ella, hasta que se paró frente a ella.

- No has podido olvidarte de mí, cariño –la mirada necesitada de él pasó de sus ojos hacia su escote, como la primera vez la analizó de arriba abajo, una mano agarró su cintura y tuvo que apoyar sus manos en el pecho de él para no caerse.

- Subamos arriba –se dio la vuelta y lo miró por encima del hombro.

- Acompáñame.

Volvió a entrar en la habitación acompañada por aquel hombre, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se giró para mirarlo; él se abalanzó sobre ella en búsqueda de su boca, pero ella giró la cara y sintió como sus labios y dientes succionaban su cuello.

Una risita provino de él- Tranquila recuerdo las reglas –alzó sus ojos para mirarla- nada de besos – Bella sonrió de lado alzando un hombro coquetamente, mientras el tomaba su cintura con sus manos- quiero saber tu nombre.

- Mi nombre será el que tú quieras.

Él sonreía divertido- entonces te seguiré llamando _nena_ –puso énfasis en la última palabra.

De nuevo ese hombre desafiándola, ¡no!, hoy si que mandaría ella- Me llamo Isabella.

- Bonito nombre, _Bella _– ¿por qué era tan descarado? ¿Con qué derecho la llamaba Bella?

- Es Isabella –le contestó, estaba enfadándose de nuevo, ¿por qué siempre le llevaba la contraria?

- Me dijiste que podía llamarte como yo quisiera, elijo _Bella _–abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero nada salía, ese hombre le sacaba de sus casillas.

- Por cierto ya que no me lo preguntas te lo diré yo, me llamo Edward –volvió a sonreírle descaradamente, era la hora de actuar, como le había dicho Angela hoy mandaba ella.

- En realidad tu nombre no me interesa –fue empujándole dentro de la habitación- esto me interesa más- agarró su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo, Edward emitió un gemido desde su garganta, ya sabía su nombre, y no sabía por qué motivo se alegraba de ello, negó con su cabeza, como había dicho antes, eso no le interesaba.

Besó su cuello mordiendo suavemente su nuez mientras comenzaba a desabrochar sus pantalones, mientras él le acariciaba sus pechos por encima de la tela del corsé. Pero ahora no quería que él hiciera nada, solo quería verlo rendido ante ella, por lo que lo empujó hacia la cama y lo sentó allí.

- Lo del otro día no fue nada comparado con lo de hoy, _Edward_ –dijo su nombre con burla, una sonrisa se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios, vio como la observaba mientras ella se agachaba para terminar de bajar sus pantalones, volvió a acariciar aquel miembro sobre los boxers, aunque no necesitaba ayuda, ya que estaba completamente erecto, por lo que no se lo pensó más y también se los bajo, alzó la mirada para observarlo, le sonreía, por lo que llevó una de sus manos hacia su polla y la comenzó a acariciar de arriba abajo, sonrió cuando lo vio cerrar sus ojos y gemir de placer; continuó con su movimiento, no dejaba de mirarlo, cuando él abrió los ojos, verde con chocolate se enfrentaron a la lujuria, y el deseo podía verse reflejado en ambas retinas, sin ceder ante la mirada de él, dirigió su boca hacia su polla y con la lengua chupó la punta.

- Joder –gimió Edward - estaba deseando que hicieras eso, nena –maldita palabra, sin pensárselo apretó su mano y vio como él pegaba un bote- de acuerdo nada de nena.

- Así me gusta Eddie –rió cuando vio como él alzaba una ceja al oír ese diminutivo.

Sin esperar a que pudiera decir algo se metió todo el miembro en su boca, era bastante grande, por lo que tuvo que colocar de nuevo su mano en la base para acariciarlo en su totalidad, fue metiendo y sacando la polla de su boca mientras lo oía gemir, y empezó a jugar con su lengua.

- Eso que haces…con…la lengua…-no pudo seguir por que un gemido escapó de lo más profundo de pecho, siguió chupándosela hasta que sintió como él agarraba su cabeza para dirigirla- me voy a correr… sácatela.

No le hizo caso y siguió en su tarea hasta que lo sintió venirse en su boca, Edward cayó en la cama mientras empezaba a controlar su respiración, Bella se levantó mirándole.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes dar? –él se apoyaba en sus codos para mirarla, intentó levantarse para acercarse a ella, pero no lo dejó, lo volvió a tumbar en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas encima de él- hoy mando yo Eddie.

Se levantó y quedó a su altura- si sigues llamándome así, tendré que seguir llamándote, nena –ella comenzó a mover sus caderas encima de su polla.

- No lo creo Eddie, por que si no yo dejaré de moverme, ya te has corrido, puedo decir que el servicio ha terminado y tendrás que pagar –ambos sonrieron al mirarse.

- Eres una chica mala –le dijo mientras la besaba en su escote, ella le dejó que la besara mientras seguía con su movimiento, no le hizo falta estimularlo mucho más pues sentía de nuevo como su polla crecía debajo de ella, estaba otra vez listo, sintió las manos de él descender hasta tu ropa interior.

- Si me la rompes de nuevo, pararé aquí –se miraron a los ojos y tuvo que sonreír cuando Edward levantó sus manos como si hubiera sido apresado por la policía.

- De acuerdo agente, dejaré que lo haga todo.

- Así me gusta Eddie –él arrugó el ceño ante el nombre que de nuevo había pronunciado, se incorporó y comenzó a bajar su culote, lo tumbó de nuevo en la cama, cogió algo de la mesilla que había al lado y comenzó a abrirlo, le puso el preservativo y volvió a sentarse sobre el, pero esta vez sin delicadeza, de una vez se metió todo el miembro dentro de ella, ambos gimieron. Comenzó a moverse y apoyó sus manos en el pecho de él- ¡Oh dios!

- Dios no nena, es Edward –Bella paró en seco al oírle.

Alzó una ceja y la miró- esta bien Bella, sigue por favor me encanta sentirte alrededor de mi polla –comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras él se alzaba para besar sus hombros y llevar su manos a la parte de atrás del corsé, empezó a moverse más deprisa encima de él, ambos gemían pero Bella comenzó a reírse al sentir como el intentaba desabrochar su corsé.

Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja- tiene una cremallera al costado, cariño.

-Eres mala conmigo –ella rió ante el comentario, cuando el corsé estuvo fuera sintió como besaba sus pechos por lo que comenzó a moverse más deprisa, ya faltaba poco para llegar, Edward dejó de besarle los pechos y junto su frente con la de Bella, colocó sus manos en su cadera y comenzó a guiarla en los movimientos, la llevaba más despacio pero Bella comenzó a saltar más deprisa- quiero alargarlo si sigues así me voy a correr ya.

- Te dije que hoy mandaba yo y lo quiero fuerte y rápido- no dijeron más, se abandonaron al placer que les llevó minutos después al orgasmo.

Bella cayó encima del cuerpo de Edward y ambos tuvieron que dejar que su respiración se controlara. Poco después se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el mueble que tenía un espejo, volvió a colocarse el corsé que estaba tirado en el suelo junto a su ropa interior, estaba arreglando su pelo que era una maraña después de la follada y vio en el reflejo como se acercaba a ella, ya tenía sus boxers puestos, la abrazó por la cintura y la giró.

- Quiero follar contigo otra vez.

- Lo siento cariño, solo un polvo –Edward le tendió un fajo de billetes y ella lo cogió.

- Algún día me pedirás que no pare de follarte –alzó una ceja para mirarlo.

- Sigue soñando, cariño – ¿se creía que era el único que podía dar orgasmos? lo vio irse hacia la cama y coger su ropa para vestirse apresuradamente, estaba enfadado, pasó por su lado al ir hacia la puerta ¿no iba a decirle nada como la otra vez antes de irse? pero Bella era de esas mujeres que no podían callarse.

- Hasta la próxima –lo miró y se mordió el labio, de verdad que tenía un buen culo.

- No creo que vuelva más – rió ante lo que le había dicho y se acercó hasta él.

- Si, seguro que eso es lo que pensaste la última vez y aquí estás – llevó sus labios a su oído y le susurró- pero soy como una droga Edward, tan adictiva que necesitarás tu dosis y cada día que pase exigirás más y más de tu droga hasta que llegue un momento en el que yo seré tu marca de heroína y toda tu vida girara en torno a mi.

Edward se giró hacia ella para cogerla por los hombros y estamparla contra la pared, le mostró una sonrisa altanera a esos ojos verdes, y él en respuesta la apretó con más fuerza contra la pared, pero ese agarre desapareció en segundos y lo último que) escuchó fue la puerta cerrándose, se había ido.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde que Edward salió de la habitación tan apresuradamente y hasta ahora cumplía su promesa.

Notó como alguien la zarandeaba, ¿por qué no la podían dejar dormir tranquila? había tenido una noche demasiado ajetreada y apenas había dormido dos horas.

- Bella despierta –al oír la voz de su amiga Angela se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo- pues tendré que abrir yo la carta que acabo de recoger a escondidas –agudizo el oído- Hmmm es del _Jones College Preparatory _de Chicago.

Las sabanas se hicieron un lío entre sus piernas al intentar levantarse, cuando al fin pudo hacerlo le arrebató la carta a su amiga que ya la estaba abriendo, antes de sacar el contenido de la misma suspiro mirando a Angela, y esta le hizo un gesto para que se apresurara a leerlo, cerró los ojos y sacó el folio. Cuando terminó de leer lo que ponía en la carta no se lo podía creer, miró a su amiga al terminarla.

- ¿Y bien?

Una sonrisa de alegría escapó de sus labios cuando se abalanzó hacía Ángela para abrazarla- ¡lo conseguí!

Se separó de su amiga y ambas tenían lágrimas en sus ojos- Bella, ¡aprobaste! –Llevó un dedo a sus labios para que su amiga entendiera que no podía gritar, aquellas paredes tenían oídos, Angela se llevó la mano a la boca y después le susurró- lo siento, es la emoción.

- Lo sé, nos queda tan poco –volvieron a abrazarse; aquella noticia era un bálsamo para ambas, pronto podrían escapar de allí, un futuro mejor les esperaba.

...

Aquella noche nada podía arrebatarle su felicidad, James todavía no había vuelto, ya tenía su titulo de administración de empresas y además esa noche no tendría privados por que le tocaba bailar en el tubo. Con esas pequeñas esperanzas se ajusto su corsé negro y por último se maquilló los labios de color rojo y salió de la habitación.

La música llevaba por inercia su cuerpo mientras giraba entorno a la barra de metal que estaba en el centro del escenario redondo en el que se encontraba, un poco más alta que los clientes que se sentaban en los sillones para verla, cuando terminó el baile los hombres que se encontraban mirándola se fueron a otros puntos del local, seguro que para buscar a alguien con quien desfogarse, le encantaba el lema "mirar pero no tocar". La música empezó a sonar de nuevo y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse al ritmo que le pedía esa canción, bajó apoyando la espalda en la barra lentamente y cuando llegó al final, alguien le susurró en su oído.

- Baila para mí, nena –aquella voz llevaba días sin escucharla, ladeó la cabeza por encima de su hombro y se encontró con Edward mirándola fijamente, lo vio como se sentaba en uno de los sillones, sus brazos quedaron a cada lado del sillón, se levantó de nuevo y siguió bailando, pero esta vez la música no era la que la llevaba, sino su mirada fija en los ojos verdes de aquel hombre que la observaba con deseo.

La canción terminó, tenía un descanso hasta el siguiente turno, podía irse a su habitación a quitarse un rato sus zapatos de tacón, pero no lo hizo, le llamaba más la atención sentarse al lado de él. Cruzó sus piernas sensualmente y lo miró.

- Dijiste que no ibas a volver más, ¿te arrepentiste de tus palabras? –ninguno apartó su mirada, las pupilas de ambos se fundían por la pasión y el deseo que sentían.

Se acercó a ella y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, cerró los ojos y oyó su voz.

- Vamos arriba, hoy te necesito más que nunca –abrió los ojos y lo miró confundida, nunca había visto unos ojos tan tristes como esos- mi vida es una mierda –se apartó un poco de él para intentar ponerse de pie, aquello no estaba bien, sentía que se estaba involucrando demasiado con ese cliente, a excepción de James nunca había estado con alguien más de dos noches, a los hombres le gustaba la variedad, ¿por qué Edward era diferente? pero no la dejó, la agarró por la cintura impidiendo su huida.

- No puedo.

- Por favor Bella, necesito olvidar –sí, muchos venían a olvidar su vida, sus mujeres, su familia, sus trabajos… pero algo le decía en aquella mirada que él quería olvidar más que todo aquello.

- Hoy estoy bailando, no puedo estar con clientes – ¿por qué demonios le daba explicaciones? cuando era no, era no y punto, levantó la cabeza intentando fingir indiferencia ante esa mirada- es una regla de Aro y hay que cumplirla.

Iba a levantarse para irse, no había sido buena idea quedarse con él, pero antes de llevar a cabo sus planes él soltaba su agarre derrotado y se sintió mal por ello ¿por qué se sentía mal? tenía que darle igual lo que le pasara a ese hombre, era un cliente sin más, alguien con quien follaba y después le pagaba por el servicio. Pero todas esas convicciones se fueron a la mierda cuando no pudo levantarse de allí. Miró a todos lados con una idea en la cabeza, estaban bastante escondidos del resto del local, le gustaba bailar allí porque muchos clientes no se acercaban a esa área y la mayoría de las personas que estaban esa noche en el local estaban alejados, nadie se daría cuenta, quizás más tarde se arrepintiera de aquello, pero en ese momento solo esperaba a que Aro no la pillara.

Edward levantó la cabeza y la miró con asombro cuando sintió que ella comenzaba a acariciar su pecho, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, Bella comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón y entonces sintió una mano encima de la suya.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó confundido.

- Darte lo que has venido a buscar, puede que no sea una follada pero te liberarás –Edward alzó una ceja- antes que preguntes no me gusta el exhibicionismo – le dedicó una sonrisa que fue devuelta por ella, mientras seguía metiendo su mano entre el pantalón y el boxer. Lo observó mirando hacia todos lados, temía que alguien los descubriera, parecía un niño pequeño que temía que su padre le regañara por una travesura. Se acercó a su oído mordiéndole el cuello y lo sintió gemir cuando por fin agarró su polla- Tranquilo nadie nos verá, solo relájate y disfruta –susurrándole esas palabras comenzó a acariciarlo. Edward cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba para abrirlos y fijar su mirada en ella.

- No sabes… lo que estás… haciéndome –se mordió el labio viéndolo, dios se estaba mojando tanto solo con observarlo, su ropa interior estaba empapada.

- Si, lo sé –pasó la lengua por su cuello y subió hasta su oído para gemir con él, sabía que a los hombres les gustaba ver a una mujer gritar de placer, pero en esos momentos no sabía si estaba fingiendo o si en realidad estaba disfrutando por darle placer con su mano- te gusta que tenga mi mano rodeando tu polla, nadie te hace disfrutar como yo, cariño –unas manos se posaron en sus bragas acariciándola por encima de la tela.

- Tanto como a ti te gusta que mi mano este sobre tu estrecho y húmedo coño –esa vez no pudo contestarle pues un gemido salió de lo más hondo de su garganta y no podía negarlo, le gustaba que Edward la acariciara hasta hacerla perder el control, pero eso él nunca lo sabría, siguieron con sus caricias sin apartar la mirada uno del otro hasta que el orgasmo les llegó. Bella le mordió el hombro cuando el éxtasis recorrió todo su cuerpo, y no se separó su cabeza de su hombro hasta que logró controlar su respiración.

Cuando ambos estaban más calmados Bella se levantó, debía seguir bailando, pero antes de irse hasta el podium, se agachó y llegó a su oído.

- Considéralo un regalo –le guiñó un ojo y volvió a subir para bailar durante el resto de la noche.

Edward no se movió de aquel asiento, simplemente la miraba bailar y ambos no despegaban sus ojos del otro, le gustaba que la viera bailar y esa noche solo movería su cuerpo para él, no muchos hombres se acercaron hasta donde estaban, pues el gruñido de Edward era demasiado inquietante como para quedarse allí, por lo que estuvieron solos hasta que la música se paró, señal de que el Eclipse cerraba.

Al girarse para bajar del escenario observó como una espalda conocida se encaminaba hacia la salida, se sentó allí y vio dinero esparcido por el asiento, regresó su mirada hacia la puerta y se enfadó consigo misma, era una tonta, allí habría como unos dos mil dólares, podrían ayudarla a salir de Eclipse más pronto, pues Aro no sabia de su existencia, ya que ese imbécil no pudo aceptar un regalo por su parte. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos, por un segundo estúpidamente sintió que quería solo a la mujer "_joder Bella, métetelo en la cabeza, eres y serás únicamente una puta para él_". Abrió sus ojos ante aquella realidad, solo la veía como aquello, "_Bella Swan, no más deslices, es solo un cliente más_". Se recostó en el sofá mirando el dinero "_es lo que eres y siempre será así, mientras estés aquí, todo seguirá igual_".

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado?<p>

Por si hay dudas os pongo la definición de fusta:

**- ****Fusta: **Látigo largo y delgado que se usa para espolear a las caballerías.

Muchas gracias a todos de verdad cada vez que veo que tengo un comentario nuevo me pongo contentísima me alegro que este gustando ;)

Gracias a Beth por su tiempo y dedicación, creo que por ahora y según lo que me dijiste este es tu capítulo favorito, jeje

A mis queridas betas por su trabajo tan magnifico Caro y Vicky, que siempre trasnocha beteandome, me encantan nuestras conversaciones a través de Twitter, jeje

Por cierto en mi perfil hay dos portadas de la historia muchas gracias a Lau y a Isita_Maria

Si les gusto o no dejen reviews que no cuesta nada ;)

Hasta el siguiente

Besos de os quiere

xao


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Casi la una de la madrugada en España pero aquí estoy subiendo capítulo

Nos leemos abajo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>_

Edward no tenía aún valor suficiente para arrancar el coche, el letrero parpadeante de Eclipse se encontraba frente a él como si estuviese haciéndole un guiño. Después de la cena en su casa había decidido marcharse lejos de donde se encontrara Victoria, y recorrió toda la distancia que separaba Chicago de aquel club pensando en ella, _Bella_. Los acontecimientos que habían sucedido unos minutos atrás atravesaban su mente.

Tuvo que reprimir sus instintos de tirarse encima de ella cuando la vio enfundada en ese corsé al entrar al local. No hubo arrepentimiento alguno cuando esta vez subió arriba; la necesitaba y sólo ella podía conseguir que él olvidara todo, como ocurrió dos días atrás.

Le apasionaba los desafíos que ella le planteaba, le era imposible resistirse a su juego. Una sonrisa pintó su cara recordando cómo se enfadaba cuando la llamaba _nena, _nunca en su vida había llamado a una mujer así pero con ella…lamió su labio inferior recordando como se había sentido cuando ella había introducido su miembro en su boca, fue como estar en el puto paraíso. Se recostó en su asiento mientras los _flashes _de ese momento pasaban una y otra vez por su mente. Sentir de nuevo como su polla entraba en ella fue indescriptible, definitivamente esa mujer le estaba volviendo loco, no podía creer que le hubiera pedido que follaran otra vez. Recordó entonces como la rabia fluyó por sus venas cuando ella lo rechazó para una segunda follada, lo más seguro es que ahora estaría con otro hombre, pero ¿qué más le daba a él con quien se acostaba ella? Esa mujer le desafiaba, como cuando le había dicho que no podría dejar de venir a verla después de haberla probado desatando dentro de él su furia. La había acorralado contra la pared con el único objetivo de fundirse dentro de ella otra vez, arrancándole las bragas en el proceso y así demostrarle que sería ella quien no lo olvidaría. Pero al ver la arrogante sonrisa que reflejaba su rostro salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, lo que quería era llevarlo al límite, convertirlo en su adicto. _"Es una prostituta ¿qué esperabas? es su trabajo, simplemente te provoca para que dejes más dinero". _Una vez que dejó esos pensamientos se decidió a dejar ese localapretando el acelerador para salir de allí. No pensaba verla de nuevo pues sabía que esa maldita mujer le complicaría la vida más de lo que ya la tenía gracias a los problemas con su esposa.

Al llegar a su casa solo pensaba en ir a dormir y descansar de ese agotador día, tenía la esperanza de no encontrarse con Victoria, lo último en lo que pensaba era en tener una nueva discusión. Subió las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta cuando se encontró con sus camisas por el suelo, el pasillo estaba lleno de su ropa.

- ¿Qué mierda…? – su pregunta quedó inconclusa cuando llegó hasta el dormitorio que compartía con Victoria y la vio sentada en el suelo con unas tijeras a punto de rajar una de sus camisas favoritas, se acercó corriendo hasta ella y le quitó las tijeras de la mano, al verse sorprendida alzó la cabeza y lo miró mientras tiraba la camiseta al suelo- ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Ella se levantó del suelo sin apartarle la mirada- ¿Te has divertido?

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? –la rabia se extendía por cada parte de su cuerpo- ¿me puedes explicar qué es todo esto? –señaló hacía la habitación donde su ropa estaba esparcida por todas partes.

Pero Victoria ignoró las preguntas- hueles a ella –se quedó estático ante esa afirmación- ¿Folla bien? O ¿quizás hoy sólo te la ha chupado? no has tardado tanto como la última vez –le dijo con tranquilidad.

- No sé de que me hablas –ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos, estaba tan segura de lo que decía. Pero aunque sus miradas se encontraran, no sentiría arrepentimiento alguno pues al dejar a Victoria en la puerta horas atrás sabía cuál era su destino, sabía que su final era _ella_. Fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta que aquello ya no era un matrimonio, tal vez era el momento de dar el siguiente paso, con esa resolución tuvo el valor de mirarla.

- No lo niegas –una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su esposa- ¿hace cosas que yo no te hago?

- No seas estúpida.

- ¿Yo soy estúpida? –le gritó encarándole; acto seguido se levantó con la tijera en sus manos y se dirigió hacia él alzándola, Edward tuvo los reflejos suficientes para esquivarla y agarrar su muñeca para que la soltara, ejerciendo presión para que el objeto cayera, provocándole un gemido de dolor a su esposa. ¿Había intentado agredirle?

- ¡Estás completamente loca! –le gritó apartándose, ante aquella afirmación. Victoria comenzó a lanzar al suelo sin ningún control todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance quedando hecho añicos cuando impactaban contra el piso. Él no tuvo más remedio que volver a aprisionarla entre sus brazos para que se tranquilizara, aquel ataque estaba yendo demasiado lejos, pero consiguió el efecto contrario, ella volvió a encararle.

- No te quiero en esta habitación, vete con ella, lárgate y llévate toda tu ropa de aquí, si no quieres que la queme –soltándose de su agarre se agachó para coger toda la ropa que había por el suelo sacándola fuera de la habitación, se acercó a él y fue empujándole con furia hasta que lo dejó en el pasillo- ¡Te odio!

Cuando la puerta se cerró en sus narices no pudo reprimirse y golpeó sus puños contra ella, mientras que descansaba su cabeza en la madera. No podía aguantarlo más, no quería eso en su vida, creía que al llegar podría sentir arrepentimiento como la primera vez, pero no había nada en su cuerpo, incluso deseaba volver allí al local y follar con Bella hasta el amanecer. Hablaría con Victoria al día siguiente, aquello tenía que acabar. Se separó de la puerta y empezó a recoger toda su ropa, cuando terminó se encaminó hacia la otra habitación.

.

No durmió en toda la noche, tumbado en la cama mirando hacia el techo y pensando en cómo le iba a proponer a su esposa que se divorciaran. En su mente, demasiadas veces, había recreado la supuesta conversación que deberían tener y cómo debía decir cada palabra para no herirla más y que todo acabara bien entre los dos. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana no pudo quedarse tumbado por más tiempo, se levantó para ir al baño a darse una ducha, y conseguir despejarse un poco. Apoyó las manos en la pared y agachó la cabeza para que el agua corriera por su cuerpo, intentaba relajarse pero le era imposible, su vida se había ido a la mierda.

Al salir de la ducha se colocó una toalla en la cintura y con otra secaba su pelo, no tardó mucho en vestirse y salió de la habitación para ir a la habitación de matrimonio, tomó el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos para abrirla, lanzando un suspiró hondo antes de hacerlo, dio unos toques a la puerta antes de abrirla pero no escuchó nada.

- ¿Victoria? –nadie respondió, se adentró más en la habitación y la encontró vacía, ¿se habría ido? pensó preocupado. Corrió hasta el enorme vestidor y respiró tranquilo, allí estaban todas las pertenencias de su esposa, quizás solo estaba abajo desayunando.

Llegó a la cocina y no encontró ningún rastro de ella, buscó por toda la casa y Victoria no se encontraba allí, aquello era muy raro, ella nunca salía tan temprano de casa, ni siquiera cuando trabajaba. Marcó varias veces su número de teléfono pero se encontraba apagado, intentó tranquilizarse y esperar a que su esposa diera alguna señal.

Permanecía al móvil con su madre, cuando miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que habían pasado tres horas desde que bajó a la cocina para cerciorarse de que su mujer no estaba en casa. Victoria no tenía familiares vivos y pocas amigas por no decir ninguna ¿dónde estaría? ¿Le habría pasado algo? Su madre le intentaba tranquilizar por teléfono, había llamado ya a varios hospitales, pero ninguna Victoria Cullen se encontraba entre los pacientes. Sentado aún en el sofá escuchando las palabras tranquilizantes de su madre y agarrándose fuertemente el pelo con la mano, divisó la puerta principal de la casa abrirse y entrar por ella una pelirroja sonriente.

- Mama, te llamo luego, acaba de llegar –colgó el teléfono y fue directo hacia la puerta- ¿Dónde te habías me…? –no pudo terminar la pregunta, unas bolsas llamaron su atención, bolsas con el logo de una cigüeña llevando a un bebe dormido en su pico, enfocó su estupefacta mirada a la de su esposa.

- Edward, cariño –le besó en los labios y después se lanzó a sus brazos- mira todo lo que compré para el bebé –se quedó paralizado ante aquello.

- ¿Bebé? –Se separó de él y lo miro asintiendo- ¿estás embarazada?

- Creo que sí –su voz sonó con euforia.

- ¿Cómo qué crees? – La siguió hacia el salón- Victoria hemos pasado muchas veces por esto, ¿estás completamente segura?

Se giró sonriéndole- Edward no confías en mí – ¿cómo podía ser aquello? anoche no le había dicho nada, discutieron, lo que le estaba contando era imposible, cuando llegó anoche a la casa estaba desquiciada ahora sin embargo era otra. Victoria cogió algo de su bolso y se lo entregó- puedes verlo por ti mismo- alcanzó la mano para coger la prueba de embarazo- me lo hice esta mañana, por fin tendremos a nuestro bebé.

Comenzó a sacar todas las cosas de la bolsa, consiguió ver patucos, ropa muy pequeña, varios gorritos. ¡De verdad iba a ser papá! una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, todo podía ser como antes; bajó la vista hacia la evidencia de su próxima paternidad, había visto tantas veces ese test antes, todos con el mismo resultado:una rayita, nunca dos. Su sonrisa poco a poco fue perdiéndose, cerró los ojos imaginando que su vista le estaba jugando una mala pasada y volvió a mirarlo, _una raya, _miró a Victoria la cual acariciaba con adoración la ropa que había comprado.

- Victoria –la aludida se acercó a él volviendo a abrazarlo.

- ¿No es maravilloso? –Sus miradas se encontraron- ¡vamos a ser papás!

Edward le mostró la prueba- aquí solo hay una raya –se separó de él mirándolo con horror.

- Hay dos –llevó las manos a su vientre acariciándolo- ¿no quieres a nuestro bebé?

- No hay bebé –afirmó, ella negó- está prueba es negativa, como todas – los ojos de su mujer se humedecieron- siempre una raya.

- ¡Mientes! hay dos rayas –le gritó quitándole la prueba para enseñársela, como sí Edward estuviese ciego y no pudiese reconocer las dos malditas rayas- ¿lo ves? dos rayas de color rosa.- Fue hacia ella y la agarró de las muñecas para que soltara la prueba- estoy embarazada te guste o no.

- Vamos al médico ahora mismo –agarró el bolso de su mujer y la arrastró hacia la puerta, ella intentaba resistirse golpeando su pecho.

- No necesito de un médico para que me diga que estoy embarazada, Edward siento a nuestro bebé.

Aunque se negaba, consiguió meterla en el coche para ir a la consulta del ginecólogo que la trataba. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿realmente Victoria veía dos rayas en aquella prueba? ¿Qué quería conseguir con aquello? ¿Atarle más a un matrimonio que ya no tenía sentido, con un embarazo que ni siquiera sabía si era verdadero?

Estaban esperando los resultados de las pruebas sanguíneas en la sala de espera, a pesar de su resistencia había logrado que Victoria se las hiciese, ella insistía que estaba embarazada y no necesitaba nada más para saberlo. Poco después el ginecólogo los llamó a su consulta.

- Siéntense –les indicó el médico señalándoles las sillas que se encontraban al otro lado del escritorio, su mujer le dirigió una mirada asesina cuando se sentaron, ella no quería estar allí, pero, si estaba tan segura, no tenía nada que temer.- Me acaban de llegar las pruebas de embarazo y, lamento decirles una vez más que son negativas.

Victoria se levantó hecha una furia y salió de allí sin decir ni una palabra, Edward miró al doctor.

- Discúlpela Doctor –estiró su mano para estrechársela y salió detrás de su mujer.

Estaba llegando ya a la puerta que daba a la calle cuando la cogió del brazo y la giró hacia él- ¿Intentabas engañarme? –ambos se miraban con furia.

- Vete al infierno –le gritó y se soltó para marcharse corriendo. _"Ya estoy en él"._

.

.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que el doctor le había dado los resultados, nunca había experimentado lo que era estar al borde del abismo hasta esos días, se pasaba horas y horas en la oficina con la intención de pisar su casa lo menos posible, apenas había visto a Victoria en esos días, siempre enclaustrada en la habitación. Todavía no asimilaba la idea de que su esposa le hubiera intentado engañar con la idea de ser papás. No formaba parte de la personalidad de Victoria el engañar, no le cabía en la cabeza como ella podía haber cambiado tanto.

Contempló la vista de la ciudad sentado en su sillón, hacia más de cuatro horas que sus trabajadores se habían ido, pero él todavía seguía allí, muchas veces en esos días había pensado en coger el coche y volver a ver a Bella, pero aquella idea se esfumaba de su cabeza una vez que recordaba el último encuentro. Se levantó cogiendo su maletín, debía volver a casa, sí podía seguir llamándola así. No tenía todavía las agallas suficientes para contarle a su familia lo que había sucedido, pues había asumido que era su problema y no quería que ellos sufrieran con él, ni siquiera había llamado a Jasper.

Subía las escaleras cuando vio una luz que provenía de una de las habitaciones vacías de la casa, le extrañó que su esposa estuviera allí, aquella habitación estaba reservada para… corrió hasta allí y no pudo reprimir un jadeo de asombro cuando la encontró pintada de un color vainilla con varias cenefas alrededor, y en la esquina de esta localizó a una pelirroja que intentaba montar una cuna de color blanco.

Victoria alzó la vista- Edward amor –le sonreía- ven a ayudarme con esto, no puedo yo sola – aquello no podía ser real, estaba soñando ¡Maldita sea, que alguien le despertara!- me compré ropa premamá, ya tengo barriguita, ¿no crees? -No pudo responderle porque en lo único que pensaba era en volver tras sus pasos, coger el coche para salir de allí y no haber presenciado nunca esa escena.

Volvió a su oficina para quedarse en ella toda la noche acompañado de una botella de whisky, que ya contaba con menos cantidad de lo que deseaba. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidas gracias a la falta de sueño ¿por qué Victoria se comportaba así? ¿Qué diablos pasaba? Se había preguntado tantas veces eso esa noche que su cabeza no daba para más, no quería asumir lo que posiblemente le estaba ocurriendo a su esposa. Con una fuerza que nunca había salido a flote tiró el vaso a la pared, no pudo reprimir el grito que salió de su interior, tiró todas las cosas que se encontraban en su escritorio y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, necesitaba tanto hablar con alguien, solo _él_ podía sacarle de dudas.

Era demasiado temprano y Carmen podría tirarle un cubo de agua a la cabeza por despertarles a esas horas indecentes, pero necesitaba saber. Después de llamar tres veces al timbre un soñoliento Eleazar abrió la puerta, este tuvo que pestañear varias veces para darse cuenta quien estaba frente a él.

- ¿Edward? –Cuando ya tenia los ojos medio abiertos volvió a hablarle- ¿estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano y con esas pintas?

- ¿Podemos hablar? Es urgente –supuso que Eleazar lo vio demasiado hundido por lo que se apartó enseguida y lo dejo entrar, cuando llegó al salón Carmen bajaba las escaleras y se le quedo mirando.

- ¡Hola Edward! –se acercó a él y lo abrazó- ¿Te encuentras bien? –intentó decirle que si pero no pudo más y se derrumbó sentándose a su lado, Carmen acariciaba suavemente su espalda, Edward con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas se sostenía la cabeza. Cuando consiguió ordenar sus ideas y calmarse levantó la barbilla y pudo ver a Eleazar sentado también a su lado.

- Tú viste a Victoria semanas atrás ¿como la encontraste? –le preguntó ansioso- porque no se que le pasa, creo que….

No pudo continuar, esa palabra no podía salir de su boca. Carmen se levantó con la excusa de ir a preparar café para todos, pero la realidad es que sabía que tenía que salir para dejar el espacio a Edward de hablar tranquilamente con su marido. Eleazar era un buen amigo que había conocido en la hermandad del campus universitario de Chicago, el había estudiado psiquiatría.

Miró hacia su amigo y respiró hondo para contarle todo lo que había pasado con Victoria en las últimas semanas.

Cuando la conversación finalizó, su amigo se quedó pensativo sin decir ni una palabra, para poco después mirarlo con tristeza en sus ojos.

- Edward es cierto que he estado viendo a Victoria y tratándola por lo de la depresión –hizo una pausa- pero no puedo darte un diagnóstico claro de lo que le puede estar pasando si no la veo antes, además de que un médico tendría que revisarla también.

- Pero es una persona completamente diferente ahora– le vino a la mente los ojos de Victoria- no tiene la misma mirada cuando esa furia le recorre. ¡Por Dios, cree que un bebé nace en su vientre! –le dijo desesperado

Eleazar suspiró- yo solo puedo hacer conjeturas y no podrían ser correctas, no quiero alarmarte.

- Dime en que estas pensando –su voz sonaba demasiado desesperada- o el que va a volverse loco soy yo.

- Edward, no sé si debería. Sin verla, me arriesgo a hacer una evaluación equívoca.

- Eleazar, por favor quiero saber a qué atenerme

- En mi opinión, esos cambios bruscos producidos por la ansiedad pueden agravarse hasta tal punto de que Victoria pueda tener un trastorno psíquico –Edward se llevó las manos hacia la cara intentado calmarse respirando profundamente para poder volver a mirar a su amigo segundos después.- Verás, por lo que me has contado del falso embarazo, Victoria podría tener… - ¿por qué diablos se callaba? ¿Tan terrible era lo que le iba a decir?

- Eleazar, continua –lo vio dudar.

- Victoria podría tener un principio de Esquizofrenia agravado por el trastorno psíquico de no poder concebir un bebé – Edward agarró con fuerza sus cabellos, eso no tenía sentido, nada lo tenía- pero Edward es solo mi opinión como especialista, tendría que tener un diagnóstico médico y psiquiátrico, aparte de tener una sesión con ella.

- No tienes idea de cómo ha cambiado en estos días, esa Victoria de la que me enamoré no existe, ¡joder! no reconozco a la mujer con la que me casé- se levantó del sofá de un salto, tenía que salir de allí.

- Edward espera, no puedes irte así, no estas bien –ignorando a su amigo y pasando por delante de Carmen que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, salió hacia la calle rumbo al coche, oyó a lo lejos como sus amigos le pedían que no se marchara pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba apretando el acelerador para salir de allí.

.

Conducía por la carretera como si fuese el único en ella y en plena noche, definitivamente la charla con Eleazar le había descolocado y no paraba de dar vueltas por la ciudad intentando buscarle una explicación a todo ese embrollo. No podía creer aun lo que su amigo le había explicado. ¿Victoria loca? eso era imposible ¿principio de esquizofrenia?

Se negaba a creerlo, Eleazar estaba totalmente equivocado. Victoria solo quería amarrarlo para que no se divorciaran, quería sacar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Deseaba no ser en esos momentos Edward Cullen. Todo aquello lo confundía y sólo había alguien que le haría olvidar, _Bella._

Entró en el local ni tan siquiera había aparcado bien el coche, solo quería verla, enterrarse en ella. No la encontraba por ningún lado y empezaba a enfurecerse, ¿estaría con otro hombre? ¡Dios! eso no podía pasar, la necesitaba solo para él.

Miró hacia las bailarinas que estaban sobre los podium bailando y hubo una que le llamó le atención, tenía un corsé muy ajustado y unas piernas de infarto, su melena castaño oscuro se movía al son de su cuerpo, allí estaba. Pudo observar que nadie estaba mirándola bailar así que fue hasta aquel rincón y le susurró que bailase para él.

Verla moverse en esa barra de metal era lo más erótico que había visto en su vida, no habían apartado la mirada el uno del otro durante todo el baile. Se deslizó por el tubo y se dirigió a él, la necesitaba no sabía cuánto, su polla estaba ya lista después de aquel baile.

Se sintió derrotado cuando le dijo que no podría estar con él esa noche, incluso pensaba largarse de allí pero lo que nunca esperó fue que ella le masturbara en público. Al principio quiso apartarse pero al sentir la mano de esa mujer acariciándole no pudo resistirlo más. Estaban en medio de un local en un lugar medio oculto pero aun así lleno de gente, era una situación morbosa y no pudo resistirse, por lo que comenzó a acariciarla. Esa mujer era la misma gloria.

Se quedó toda la noche viéndola bailar, no permitió que ningún otro hombre se acercara, esa noche sólo sería para él. Cómo había cambiado su vida desde que la vio por primera vez. No podía dejar de admirar sus movimientos, le tenía totalmente embelesado ¿y si ella fuera Victoria? ¿Si la hubiera conocido antes? cerró sus ojos sonriendo, que estupideces estaba pensando. Eclipse iba a cerrar; y aunque ella le había dicho que era un regalo no podía permitir irse así _"era su trabajo", _ seguro que necesitaba el dinero. Sin mirar lo que sacaba de su cartera dejó los billetes encima del sillón y salió. Pensamientos indebidos comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza y solo tenia un nombre: _Bella._

Regresó a su casa después de dos noches sin dormir en ella, después de descubrir a Victoria montando una cuna para un bebe que no nunca existiría ¿debía de creer a Eleazar? Incluso él mismo le dijo que estaba loca cuando la vio en aquella habitación, pero era una palabra sin más, una palabra que salía desde la impotencia y la furia no un hecho que le había dicho su amigo, un amigo psiquiatra, el mejor psiquiatra que podía encontrar.

Subía de nuevo las escaleras que conducían a la planta superior puesto que no había encontrado a Victoria abajo. La luz de aquel cuarto seguía encendida ¿podría ser que todavía estuviera allí intentando montar la cuna como dos días atrás?

Abrió la puerta con cuidado. Nunca habría estado preparado para lo que encontró allí, las paredes que eran de un suave color vainilla estaban manchadas de rojo y al lado de la cuna se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de su esposa cubierto de sangre.

- ¡Victoria! -gritó su nombre mientras corría hacia ella, todavía tenía pulso. La recogió entre sus brazos para salir huyendo hacia el coche, no había tiempo para llamar a una ambulancia.

Miró como la mujer de la que se enamoró yacía en su regazo con los brazos ensangrentados y con los cortes más profundos en las muñecas, recorriendo por ellos la vida de esa mujer con la que soñaba tener una familia. ¿Victoria había sido capaz de eso? ¿Su Victoria?

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado?<p>

Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios y alertas, me hace muy feliz verlos y también me ayuda a seguir.

**Nani: **_Me alegro que la historia te haya enganchado y para responder a todas tus preguntas tendrás que esperar, es lo único que te puedo decir ;)_

Gracias a mi querida Beth, por apoyarme tanto en este capítulo que ha sido tan duro de escribir y por sus consejos para que la historia mejore.

Gracias a Caro y Vicky mi Pepito grillo los días de beteo creo que ambas estamos enganchadas a los DM de Twitter, eres un sol haces que el capítulo sea muchísimo mejor.

Si les gusto o no dejen reviews que no cuesta nada ;)

Hasta el siguiente

Besos de os quiere

xao


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Esta vez me retrase al Viernes, pero es que este capítulo tiene lo suyo…

A leer

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>_

Bella estaba tumbada en su cama pensando en lo que había pasado dos días atrás, no podía borrar de su mente la imagen de Edward viéndola bailar, a pesar de que se había prometido no pensar más en él. Se sentó recogiendo las piernas con la ayuda de sus brazos y apoyando su mejilla sobre las rodillas, suspiró cerrando los ojos, en ese momento alguien entró en la habitación.

- ¿Pensando en tu hombre? –abrió los ojos mirando a su amiga la cual tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

- ¿Mi hombre? – levantó la cabeza cuando Angela se sentó a su lado.

- Si, ese de ojos verdes, cuerpo espectacular y "soy un Dios dando orgasmos" – una almohada golpeó la cabeza de Angela dejando a esta a media frase.

- Edward no es mi hombre, es simplemente… –su voz fue bajando de tono- un cliente.

- ¡Oh! Edward –Angela rió fuertemente al ver la expresión de su amiga. Si las miradas matasen, estaría bajo tierra- hasta su nombre es sexy –le sonrió pícaramente a Bella- ¡Edward hmmm…dame más…mmm…eres el mejor! –Angela tuvo que levantarse rápido de la cama porque Bella se había lanzado sobre ella.

Desde la otra esquina de la habitación Angela se reía de la reacción de su amiga, lo que hizo que Bella desistiera para volverse a sentar en la cama, nadie podía detener a su amiga en cuanto a bromas y fuese de la manera que fuese no pararía hasta que le contara todo lo relacionado con ese hombre. Su amiga dejó caer su cuerpo justo a su lado de la cama y mirándola con una sonrisa, observó expectante a que esta realizara más preguntas.

- En serio, basta de bromas ¿qué hombre esta toda la noche viéndote bailar? ni siquiera James hace eso –Bella suspiró por décima vez esa mañana ante aquella afirmación.

- No sé –se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación- ¿crees que no me lo he preguntado?

- Bella, estás diferente desde que él apareció por aquí – Angela dudaba en realizar esa pregunta o no- ¿estás… -silencio- …sintiendo algo por él?

La miró asombrada- ¿Qué? ¡No! como se te ocurre Angela –le dijo enfadada dejándose caer en la silla más cercana. ¿Sentir algo por él? ¿Sentimientos? En su mente no cabía nada como eso, solo sabía que era el único que la hizo sentir una mujer, a pesar de dejar su dinero, él le mostró como disfrutar verdaderamente del sexo. ¿Se le puede llamar a eso "sentir algo"?

- Vale, solo era una pregunta – su amiga intentaba calmarla, la verdad es que ella no debería haberla hablado así, pero hablar de él le ponía los nervios de punta.

- Lo siento Angela –esta negó disculpándola- pero es que no sé qué me pasa, me siento tan extraña con todo esto, siempre ha sido mecánico para mí que ahora…

- Soy tu amiga puedes contarme qué pasa por esa cabecita loca.

Bella sonrió- por primera vez desde que estoy aquí no me sentí como un trozo de carne que se ofrece a los hombres por dinero –su mirada era afligida.

Angela se levantó y fue hasta ella agachándose para quedar a su altura- Bella, las dos sabemos lo que somos, pero no somos inferiores por eso.

A pesar de oír de su amiga esas confortables palabras, siguió hablando de como se sintió al estar con Edward- creí que por fin alguien me miraba como a una mujer, no como a una simple puta –sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, con cuidado apartó a su amiga y fue hacia el cajón que tenía doble fondo donde ambas guardaban el dinero para huir de Eclipse- pero esto estaba en su asiento cuando se marchó, ni siquiera puedo hacer un regalo sin recibir nada a cambio.

A Angela se le desencajó la mandíbula cuando vio caer la cantidad indecente de dinero en la cama- ¡Dios mío! ¿Cuánto hay?

Bella evadió la mirada hacia la única ventana que había en aquel cuarto- dos mil dólares.

- Ese hombre es una mina de oro –la castaña miró a Angela entristecida- no me interpretes mal, solo pienso que en tres días con él has conseguido más dinero que en un mes entero – se acercó a ella - amiga si él solo te ve como una prostituta, saca beneficio de ello, recuerda que los hombres solo ven esto – tocó sus pechos- y les encanta que gritemos como zorras para que piensen que estamos disfrutado con sus pollas en nuestros coños – ambas sonrieron- aprovéchate de ese galán y pronto podremos irnos de aquí.

- Lo sé – intentó poner sus ideas en orden ¡basta de pensamientos hacia él! su amiga tenía razón solo debía verle como un hombre con dinero, si seguía follando con él su huida fuera antes de lo que esperaban.

Abrazó a Angela, ella siempre había sido su Pepito Grillo, la que la ayudó en sus principios en Eclipse, la que la consoló en sus primeros días cuando no paraba de llorar todas las noches después de estar con un cliente, la que le aconsejaba…no podría haber sobrevivido allí si no hubiera sido por ella. Al separarse, su amiga volvió la vista al dinero y le preguntó algo que no encajaba del todo en su cabeza.

- Un momento ¿Por qué te dio dos mil dólares si estabas bailando? –El rostro de Bella comenzó a ponerse color ciruela- has dicho que le diste un regalo- se llevó las manos a su boca- ¿te lo follaste en medio de la sala?

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

- Entonces no me explico cómo te dio tanto dinero solo por verte bailar toda la noche.- la miró esperando una explicación.

- Bueno yo…lemasturbeenelsofá –lo había dicho demasiado deprisa para que su amiga no se enterase y le riñese por ello ¡la primera regla de ellas era no hacer nada sin recibir dinero a cambio! ¡Y la había roto! bueno técnicamente no pero había estado a punto de hacerlo.

- No te he entendido Bella.

- ¡Joder! Le masturbe, ¿vale? –esperaba una reprimenda por parte de su amiga, pero en vez de eso escuchó como una risa salía de ella lo que hizo que Bella la mirara desconcertada.

- Amiga créeme yo también le hubiera regalado algo, ese adonis se lo merece – Bella estaba asombrada, su amiga la más estricta en cuanto a reglas se refería le estaba diciendo eso. Las dos comenzaron a reírse tanto que tuvieron que sujetarse las costillas hasta que pudieron respirar con normalidad- no te enamores de él Bella, solo te traería sufrimientos –cerró sus ojos asintiendo, sabía que Edward nunca se enamoraría de ella, debía ser más fuerte.

- Es un cliente más –Angela le sonrió y volvieron a abrazarse.

- Te quiero peque –Ese abrazo y esas palabras la hicieron sonreír, siempre había considerado a su amiga como a una hermana mayor desde que la conoció, su protectora, la que la había enseñado a ser fuerte. Nunca nada podría romper ese lazo que las unía.

…

Esa noche bajaba más animada a Eclipse, las conversaciones que tenía con Angela siempre le hacían mirar con más claridad su futuro. Respiró hondo como hacía todas las noches y plantó de nuevo la mejor falsa sonrisa que dedicaba a los clientes todas las noches, como dijo aquel: "El show debe continuar". Contoneó sus caderas para que algún iluso se acercara a ella, miraba a su alrededor para alegrarse de que aun ese local no estaba lleno, pero esa sonrisa se borró de un plumazo cuando de repente una mano abrazó su cintura, ya tenía el primer cliente de la noche.

- ¡Hola Bellita! –su cuerpo se tensionó al oír esa voz, la giró y quedo frente a él, se había olvidado por completo de James, pero allí estaba, cumpliendo su promesa- ¿me has echado de menos? –nada salía de sus labios, estaba demasiado asustada, recordaba la última vez que estuvo allí y pudo observar en sus ojos aquella ira mezclada con lujuria. James acercó su boca a la oreja de Bella y mordió su lóbulo salvajemente haciendo que esta gimiese de dolor. Aquello no había hecho mas que empezar- yo si que he estado todos los días tan duro pensando en ti, que ni las zorras me valían para satisfacerme, así que no aguanto más sin follarte –Le dio la vuelta a Bella consiguiendo tener la espalda de esta apoyada en su pecho para que no escapara de sus garrasmientras la dirigía hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios.

Durante todo el trayecto él se refregaba contra su culo hasta que llegaron a la habitación abriendo la puerta de una patada y la empujándola al interior sin miramiento alguno.

- Ha sido verte y mira como me tienes putita – dirigió su mano hacia su polla y se la tocó por encima de los pantalones, Bella estaba estática a un lado de la habitación, pero esto no le importó a James, él le dedicó una sonrisa sin dejar de tocarse- te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche – alejó la mano de su erección y fue hacia ella. Esta intentó alejarse de él pero la pared se interpuso en su huida, cerró los ojos intentado que ninguna lágrima saliera de ellos, odiaba no tener ese espíritu de fuerza que la caracterizaba cuando estaba cerca de él. Lo tenía tan cerca que pudo oler su repugnante aliento, obligándose a abrir los ojos captó la mirada de ese hombre, una mirada vacía, la mirada del ser más corrompido que podía existir.

Comenzó a tocar sus pechos por encima del vestido que llevaba esa noche, mordía su cuello sin piedad, mientras ella intentaba mirar hacia otro lado y pensar en algo feliz, pero no nada feliz en su vida, siempre dolor, tristeza, sufrimiento….La imagen de alguien vino a su mente, sonrió por poder recordarle en esos momentos, por darle un pequeño escape de lo que era su vida. Edward, él era el que estaba allí. Pero tuvo la mala suerte de que James cambiara de posición para bajarle con furia su escote y así dejar sus pechos al aire, eso hizo que su mente volviese a la realidad. Un par de lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. Cuando James se cansó de morder y lamer sus tetas se alzó para mirarla.

- No te veo muy participativa Bellita –le sonrió con lujuria- he traído algo para ti, para divertirnos –no le gustaba los juegos de James siempre eran macabros y sabia que esta vez no sería diferente. Todavía recordaba las esposas de la última vez. Lo observó como metía una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacaba una caja pequeña parecidas a las que se usaban para guardar cigarrillos, sin embargo eso distaba mucho de lo que había dentro de esa cajita.

- No – después de estar todo el tiempo callada su voz salió fuerte, se negaba a ello.

- ¿No? –James rió con fuerza burlándose de ella- siempre es no, pero luego disfrutas como una verdadera zorra. –se acercó a ella y agarró uno de sus pechos mientras le lamia la mejilla.

- No pienso drogarme James –se apartó un poco de él pero ejercía demasiada fuerza sobre su cintura.

- Ya veremos –le sonrió con malicia mientras iba hacia el mueble y comenzaba a esparcir la cocaína por el, sacó una de sus tarjetas de crédito y empezó a hacer rayas con el polvo blanco, el se agachaba y se metía una por la nariz para luego meterse otra. Observó como todavía había dos más.

James aspiró y la miró tocándose la nariz, extendió su mano hacia ella pero esta se alejó lo más que pudo, él entrecerraba sus ojos con ira, había despertado a la bestia. Solo dos pasos fueron suficientes para que estuviera frente a ella y agarrarla del brazo para llevarla hasta el mueble y aprisionarla contra él.

- Soy generoso Bella, dos para mí dos para ti –lo miró con horror ¿Cuánto había en esas rayas? No podía arriesgarse a que James en un ataque de locura la hiciese esnifar más de un gramo de coca.

- No puedes obligarme, sabes que puedo terminar en el mejor de los casos en el hospital o… muerta –ya no podía retener sus lágrimas. Muchas veces la había obligado a esnifar cocaína pero no pasaba de una fina raya, aquello era un disparate. Intentó zafarse de su agarre para salir de allí, pero él le agarró por el pelo y tiró fuerte de él.

- Vamos Bellita no tengo todo la noche –ella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a empujarle con la ayuda de sus puños que golpeaban el pecho de James pretendía alejarlo de ella para aprovechar la situación y salir corriendo de allí pero en el fondo sabía que ninguno de sus pequeños puños podría con ese hombre y mucho menos hacerle algún daño- ¡me has cansado puta! – entonces una mano la golpeó fuertemente la mejilla e hizo que perdiese el equilibrio golpeándose la cabeza fuertemente contra el suelo cuando cayó en él. Estaba aun desorientada por el golpe cuando sintió una patada en su estomago y unas manos agarraron su cabello levantándola del suelo en el proceso, al abrir los ojos se encontró frente a las dos rayas de coca- esnifa o mañana tendrás tantos golpes en tu preciosa cara que Aro te echara de aquí- Bella no sabía que le aterraba más, si los golpes que había sufrido, esnifar la coca o la forma en la que le prometió desfigurarle el rostro, posiblemente lo último, porque presentía que una vez que James empezará a golpearla, no solo tendría que curar las heridas de su cara.

Las lágrimas corrían con total libertad por su rostro cuando presionó con un dedo uno de los orificios de su cara para acercarse a una de esas rayas de polvo blanco y aspirar con fuerza sintió como la coca entraba por ella, después de haberla probado con anterioridad no entendía como había personas que podían hacerse dependientes de esa mierda, sí cuando James la obligó a tomarla su nariz sangró, y su ritmo cardiaco aceleró de tal manera que pensó que un paro cardiaco iba a matarla, contando además con los sudores fríos que estremecieron su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar durante horas. Y ahora tendría que volver a pasar por ello.

- Me pones tan duro cuando te veo esnifar – lo sintió gemir detrás de ella. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse a causa de la droga, James aprovechando la vulnerabilidad de ella empezó a tocar sobre sus bragas hasta que se cansó y las apartó hacia un lado sin ninguna delicadeza. Bella intentó apoyarse con las manos en el mueble para no caerse, pero James la levantó tirándola por el pelo. Sin saber muy bien como vio caer sus bragas hechas girones al suelo - la otra Bellita, por el otro agujero – cuando se agachó de nuevo hacia la raya no sintió como él que se encontraba detrás suya se desabrochaba los pantalones. Mientras se esforzaba por terminar de esnifar esa última raya él se introdujo en su interior y solo pudo gritar de dolor, así es como le gustaba a James, sin lubricarla, duro y de golpe. Ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejar su mente desorientada gracias al golpe que había recibido y a la droga, sentía como la mezcla de estos dos la había dejado prácticamente sin conocimiento. James se movía detrás de ella entrando y saliendo sin parar; cerró sus ojos pero aun así todo le daba vueltas, solo rogaba a un ser superior que todo acabase, sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo que un desmayo se aproximaba.

Su cuerpo cayó en el suelo como un peso pluma, ella intentaba fijar la vista en algún punto en concreto de la habitación pero su cabeza era como un torbellino, y aun sentía a James por allí, como para aclararse por completo. Descubrió que estaba haciendo cuando vislumbró el dinero esparcido alrededor de ella.

James se agachó para fijar su mirada en ella y agarrando su cara le dijo- Das pena, pero me gusta dejarte así cuando consumimos, me hace sentir poderoso –rió mientras soltaba su barbilla, y se acercó a su oreja mordiéndola- tranquila Bellita que me protegí para follarte, quien sabe lo que me puedes pegar siendo una puta. –salió de allí no sin antes golpearla de nuevo.

Intentó incorporarse pero no pudo, tenía el cuerpo demasiado adolorido como para siquiera pestañear y la cocaína comenzaba a hacer cada vez más efecto, su respiración cada vez era más rápida sentía el corazón a un ritmo más acelerado de lo normal. La puerta se abrió y temió que pudiera ser James de nuevo, pero una dulce y alarmante voz le sacó de su error.

- ¡Bella! –Angela la incorporó apoyándola en sus rodillas- ¡mierda! sabía que ese cabrón te había hecho algo – le dio pequeñas palmadas en la mejilla para que recobrara el conocimiento- venga peque, no te duermas – abrió un poco sus ojos y vio a su amiga, para reconfortarla intentó sonreír- cuando lo he visto salir tan pagado de si mismo y no bajabas… –con la ayuda de Angela pudo levantarse y trasladarse hacia la cama- ¿Qué te ha hecho?

Ignoró la pregunta de su amiga e intento levantarse - debo bajar y buscar otro cliente.

- ¡Estas loca! –el horror se vio reflejado en la cara de Angela.

- Sabes que… -su respiración era muy acelerada parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca- Aro…

- Yo lo solucionaré, pero no voy a permitir que trabajes así – en ese instante le tocó su nariz y gritó con pavor, había sangre entre sus dedos- ¿te volvió a obligar a que te drogaras? ¡Malnacido! –Bella comenzó a temblar, sentía demasiado frío- ¿cuántas?

- Dos.

- ¡Hijo de puta! –Pudo apreciarse la ira en la voz de su amiga. Esta le echó por encima una sabana y después de mucho esfuerzo consiguió levantarla de nuevo - tengo que sacarte de aquí y llevarte a nuestro cuarto.

- Pero Aro…

- Déjalo en mis manos, trabajare el doble esta noche para sacar tus beneficios y los míos.

- No

- Shh, no se enterara de que estas en tu habitación, le diré que un cliente esta contigo durante toda la noche – quiso rebatirle de nuevo pero no se lo permitió- de ninguna manera dejare que bajes en este estado – de nuevo estaba tumbada en una cama. Pero no podía dejar que su amiga hiciera eso por ella, cuando volvió a incorporar, Angela la detuvo - peque recuérdalo, hoy por ti mañana por mi, por favor, no lo hagas mas difícil ¿tengo que encerrarte? – Bella negó y su amiga le dedico una media sonrisa como agradecimiento- te quiero peque.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando la puerta se abría de nuevo.

- Vas a ser la salvación de las dos esta noche, gracias – ¿con quien hablaba Angela? ¿A quién y por qué había traído a alguien aquí? Nadie podía entrar en su habitación, solo ellas dos, era el único sitio donde podían tener intimidad, su pequeño refugio- tengo que irme, no pueden notar mi ausencia. –la puerta volvió a cerrarse pero alguien se quedó en el interior de la habitación y tenía la certeza de que no era su amiga. Trató de darse la vuelta para saber quien estaba allí pero unos brazos la rodearon abrazando su cintura e impidiéndole ver de quien se trataba.

- Tranquila nena estoy aquí contigo – por una vez no le importó en lo mas mínimo oír esa palabra de los labios de Edward, pero ¿qué hacía el allí?- tiemblas mucho, tu compañera me dijo que estabas enferma y que tu jefe no se podía enterar –consiguió darse la vuelta y girar su cuerpo para mirarlo, pudo ver la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos- debes ir a un médico –Bella negó con la cabeza- no permitiré que estés así, pensé que solo sería un simple catarro, pero esto es algo más que eso.

- No por favor - Edward la abrazó con más intensidad- estoy bien, solo necesito descansar –vio duda en su rostro pero después asintió.

No hablaron durante muchos minutos, el silencio era el mejor compañero de ambos en aquella habitación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Bella? –lo miró angustiada ¿Qué le había contado Angela? - no son síntomas de un simple resfriado – le levantó un poco su mentón para mirarla directamente a los ojos y la cara de Edward cambio de serenidad a la rabia en menos de un segundo. Bella supo en esos momentos que el regalito que le había dejado James comenzaba a notarse- ¿Quién se ha atrevido a pegarte?

- Nadie.

- No mientas –acarició suavemente su pómulo- ¿quién ha sido el hijo de puta que te ha golpeado Bella? -Se quedó callada, Edward no podía saber de la existencia de James- no me lo digas, pero lo averiguare, sabré quien te ha golpeado y te ha hecho consumir mierda blanca. -Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ¿cómo podía saberlo?- he visto a demasiados amigos consumirla.

- No necesito que me protejas, se cuidarme sola- le dijo indignada ¿quién se creía que era? ¿Su novio? Entonces lo vio sonreír y no pudo ocultar una tímida sonrisa, después de todo seguían rivalizando y retándose mutuamente. En ese momento decidió dejar de pensar y refugiarse solo en esos brazos los cuales la rodeaban brindándole un calor y protección especial, una que no sentía desde que tenía memoria. Poco después se quedó dormida.

…

Había despertado esa mañana sin temblores y los síntomas que le producía la coca iban desapareciendo de su organismo, cuando sus ojos se abrieron Edward ya no se encontraba allí, solo Angela que la miraba preocupada y pudo percibir también pánico en sus ojos, el mismo que ella sintió cuando le dijo que Aro quería verla ¿se habría enterado ya que anoche no trabajó?

Ahora se encontraba esperándole de pie en el despacho de su jefe), la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, inclinó su cabeza pero cuando Aro se puso delante de ella alzó su mentón para que lo mirara.

- Veo que James volvió – su rostro reflejó una sonrisa al observar el moretón que había en su mejilla, le soltó la barbilla y fue a sentarse en su silla de cuero. A simple vista Aro parecía una persona de los más afable pero detrás de esa máscara se escondía el ser más vil de la raza humana, podía estar sonriéndote con amabilidad para luego mandar que te mataran delante de sus narices, todavía recordaba cuando lo vio la primera vez.

_Después de escapar de aquel lugar, había estado vagando por las calles de aquella ciudad intentando conseguir un poco de comida, su cuerpo estaba desfallecido y no sabía cuando más podría seguir en ese estado. Un hombre demasiado bien vestido pasó por su lado y el hambre pudo más que su vergüenza._

_- ¿Disculpe señor podría darme dinero para comer?- el hombre le sonrió con amabilidad, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, debía ser educada si quería conseguir algo._

_- Claro niña ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a esa tienda de allí? –le señaló una panadería que se encontraba en la esquina de la calle- te comprare un bollo y un chocolate caliente –su boca se hizo agua al oírle, podría entrar en calor con el chocolate, el invierno era demasiado duro en aquella ciudad y el bollo definitivamente mataría un poco su hambre, sin pensárselo mucho asintió y le siguió hasta la cafetería._

_No solo comió un bollo sino que ese hombre le compró tres más, no podía creer que su barriga estuviera llena._

_- ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa? –se limpió la boca y lo miró._

_- Isabella._

_- Bonito nombre, yo soy Aro –ella le sonrió a aquel misterioso hombre que no dejaba de sonreírle con amabilidad._

_- ¿No tienes familia Isabella? –negó ante aquella pregunta, cuando volvió a mirarlo esa sonrisa no fue amabilidad sino más bien de triunfo- una chica tan linda como tu no debería andar vagabundeando por la calle y pidiendo limosna –lo miró extrañada- puedo ofrecerte alojamiento y comida cada día._

_- No pienso entrar en un orfanato de nuevo –comenzó a levantarse para irse de allí, ya había escapado de uno y no volvería a repetir esa historia. Antes de conseguir levantarse de nuevo Aro agarró su mano._

_- No me has entendido dulzura, yo no te daré nada gratis tienes que trabajar para mi y a cambio te daré comida y una habitación para dormir e incluso en un tiempo podrás ganar tu propio dinero._

_Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, era lo que siempre había querido ¿no? Trabajar y conseguir dinero para poder subsistir y ser una persona independiente- ¿me esta ofreciendo trabajo? –Aro asintió sonriéndola- ¿en que trabajaría?_

_- Tengo un bar, podrías empezar sirviendo copas – en su vida había servido una copa, pero podía aprender- ¿aceptas? –la mano de Aro se extendió frente a ella y sin pensarlo la tomó, aquel era su día de suerte, por fin había conseguido un trabajo._

Que confiada fue, en aquellos momentos en su mente solo estaba conseguir dinero para poder llevarse algo a la boca y aquel hombre se lo estaba dando. Cerró sus ojos recordando cómo al llegar a Eclipse se dio cuenta que aquel no era un bar común. Por supuesto que empezó a servir copas pero semanas después comenzó también a bailar en el tubo y pasaron varias semanas más cuando Aro la obligó a prostituirse, en un principio se negó a ello y le dijo que se marcharía de allí, no iba a vender su cuerpo, pero había caído en el juego de ese hombre. Y tal como le dijo Aro en su día: _"Yo te he alimentado, te he dado ropa y una cama donde dormir, si pagas todo podrás irte de aquí hasta entonces serás una puta y no juegues conmigo, porque podría matarte con mis propias manos, no voy a perder ni un solo dólar más contigo"_ Solo podría salir de allí cuando su deuda quedara saldada, esa deuda cada vez se hacia mayor y nunca llegaría a cero, él le aseguró que estaba condenada a trabajar en Eclipse por el resto de sus días. En aquel tiempo su cuerpo tembló ante esas palabras pero ahora no era aquella chiquilla de dieciséis años, muy pronto se marcharía de aquel infierno.

- Bueno, pero no quiero hablar de James en estos momentos, si no de otro cliente. –Alguien se había quejado de ella, el miedo comenzaba a formar parte de su cuerpo - ¿te suena Edward Cullen? – rápidamente su vista se alzó para mirarlo- ya veo que si – le señaló con la mano una silla que estaba frente a su mesa- siéntate querida –sin rechistar se acercó y se sentó- Según me han informado ese hombre ha venido aquí más de una vez y tu siempre le has atendido –una sonrisa en forma de mueca se reflejó en el rostro de Aro- ¿es así?

- Si.

- Isabella, no sabes quién es ¿verdad? –negó agachando la cabeza, ella solo follaba con él nada más, no hablaban después de sus vidas. La risa de Aro inundó toda la habitación- es uno de los mejores empresario de este país –levantó la cabeza tan deprisa que se hizo daño- si querida, el solito levantó su empresa y ahora es uno de los mejores de su sector.

Aro se levantó de su silla para caminar por el despacho y tras varios minutos en el que Bella le observó dar vueltas él volvió a mirarla- ¿sabes? desde aquel día que te vi en la calle supe que serias una de mis mejores chicas –apartó la vista asqueada, Aro no vio aquel día a una pobre chica que necesitaba comida si no a una posible puta para su club- y ahora has encandilado a Edward Cullen ¿no es maravilloso? –una sonrisa malévola se formó en su rostro- Esta mañana he tenido una conversación con él –la sorpresa pudo con ella ¿le habría dicho algo de lo de anoche? él no haría eso porque sería perjudicarla o en realidad ¿quería perjudicarla?- Tranquila preciosa solo hemos hablado de un negocio interesante en el que tu estas implicada – se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa no queriendo mirar a Aro, solo se preguntaba que habría pasado en ese despacho horas atrás- sabes que no dejo salir a ninguna de mis chicas por seguridad del Eclipse –Aro miraba uno de los cuadros que adornaban el despacho- No sé cuantas veces James me ha pedido que te dejara salir de aquí con él– una vez más dejó salir esa risa siniestra- pero ambos sabemos que puede que no volvieras o tu estado al volver seria tan desastroso que no me servirías más querida –un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, él sabía lo que James podría hacer fuera de allí.

Pero si esto te lo pide el gran Edward Cullen ¿cómo voy a negarme? y más si te ofrece una cuantiosa suma de dinero –en ese momento si consiguió alzar la cabeza y mirarlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Querida dentro de dos días saldrás para acompañar a Edward Cullen a una fiesta –se quedó estática ante aquella afirmación, eso era imposible.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado?<p>

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos ^^

Este capítulo va dedicado a mis dos betas que han puesto tanto esfuerzo por sacarlo adelante:

Beth, que mantuvimos una larga conversación por mail sobre la trata de blancas y la droga, Gracias amiga.

Vicky nunca habrá demasiado espacio en los Dm de Twitter para poner estructura los capítulos, jeje esta vez creí que me mandarías lejos para no volverme a ver, hahaha

Gracias por vuestro tiempo y por el interés que ponéis en mi historia sois las mejores.

Me despido

Hasta el siguiente

Besos de os quiere

xao


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Viernes de nuevo actualizando el capítulo.

Debo deciros que la semana que viene no habrá actualización me marcho de viaje y no estaré, intentare actualizar en cuanto vuelva.

También deciros que cambio el día en el que subiré los capítulos serán los Domingos ^^

A leer

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>_

Edward estaba aun sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera de Urgencias, hacía ya media hora que había llegado con Victoria en sus brazos, nadie le había informado hasta ahora del estado en el que se encontraba su esposa, la desesperación rozaba el límite de su paciencia. Para hacer tiempo y no caer en la tentación de ponerse a dar gritos en medio de la sala para pedir explicaciones, se puso a repasar una por una las posibles causas por las cuales a Victoria se le pudo pasar por la cabeza el quitarse la vida. Estaba claro que estaba obsesionada, casi rozando a la locura, con tener un bebe pero había cientos de mujeres en el mundo con ese problema y conseguían seguir adelante, muchas de ellas incluso se sentían mas madres por poder dar un cariño fraternal a niños que por ciertas circunstancias no podían disfrutar de unos padres biológicos, entonces ¿Por qué Victoria no era capaz de aceptar su situación? ¿Solo el no ser madre le hizo tomar la decisión de matarse? ¿Qué desconocía de la personalidad de su esposa? ¿Con quién se había casado? Aunque ya no reconocía a la mujer de la que se enamoró, él quería ayudarla, o por lo menos averiguar el trasfondo de todo esto. Unos pasos que se acercaban a él interrumpieron sus pensamientos, al levantar la vista descubrió que su madre y padre estaban allí y sus caras reflejaban la preocupación. Los había llamado poco después de llegar al hospital, estaba cansado de todo y ahora necesitaba a sus padres como un maldito niño de cinco años cuando se raspaba la rodilla, solo quería ser consolado por los brazos de su madre.

Esme se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó con ternura mientras este intentaba reprimir algunas lágrimas, lo que estaba viviendo se salía de todo limite. Poco después se separaron y su padre aprovechó el momento para reconfortarle con otro abrazo.

- Será mejor que entre y averigüe que puede estar pasando –Edward asintió. Cuando se dirigía hacia el hospital su único consuelo era tener la esperanza de que Carlisle estuviera de guardia, pero no fue así. Tras una palmada en su espalda, su padre atravesaba la puerta de la sala de Urgencias.

- Cariño, sentimos el retraso el tráfico era horrible – su madre fue dirigiéndole nuevamente hacia las sillas para que ambos se sentaran- ¿cómo estás? –sabía muy bien que su madre no iba a interrogarle del porque Victoria había llegado a aquella situación, sólo estaría con él para apoyarlo, le dedicó una mirada atormentada y negó con la cabeza. Esme no preguntó más, lo abrazó y estuvieron así durante varios minutos. En brazos de su madre se abandonó en los recuerdos.

_De nuevo_ s_e encontraba en una de las fiestas que se celebraban cada año con motivo del inicio de las clases, aquel sería su tercer año como universitario. Jasper estaba a su lado pidiendo un par de copas mientras él se apoyaba de espaldas a la barra para observar la pista de baile donde había varias chicas, pero sus ojos se posaron en una pelirroja que reía mientras otra chica le contaba algo en su oído._

_- ¿Has encontrado algo interesante? –al oír a Jasper dejó de mirar hacia la pista de baile y se volvió hacia su amigo._

_- Puede ser – se miraron y sonrieron- nunca había visto a esa pelirroja por aquí –con disimulo le mostró a Jasper donde estaba la chica, su amigo le sonrió con picardía._

_- Creo que ella también esta buscando algo, la he pillado dos veces mirando hacia aquí –Edward sonrió y se tomó de un trago lo que había en su copa._

_- No debemos dejar esperar a una dama – disimuladamente Jasper le dio una palmada en la espalda y se dirigió hacia aquella pelirroja._

_Cuando estuvo a su altura se acercó a su oído agarrándola por la cintura- Te invito a una copa._

_La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y lo miró sonriendo- ¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero una copa? -Alzó una ceja esperando una respuesta, pero Edward aun no había soltado su agarre._

_- Un pajarito –la chica soltó una carcajada- veo que te he parecido gracioso._

_Sonrió de nuevo- puede que sí – estiró su mano hacia él- Me llamo Victoria._

_- Edward –ambos estrecharon sus manos- ¿vamos a por esa copa? –ella asintió y ambos fueron hacia la barra._

Aquella noche fue el principio de todo, el principio con ella. En ese instante su vida comenzó a estar ligada a esa pelirroja ¿Quién iba a decir que años después se verían en esa situación? Todo fue tan normal…

_- Debes saber que no me acuesto con desconocidos la primera noche que los conozco –Victoria le iba diciendo aquello mientras el le quitaba su vestido y comenzaba a besar su cuello._

_- Si, yo tampoco –se miraron y ambos soltaron una carcajada._

_- No te lo crees ni tú…-un suspiro salió de su boca cuando él comenzó a bajar sus manos hacia la parte sur de su cuerpo._

_Después de tomar dos copas más habían comenzado a besarse con hambre en aquel local, ninguno pudo resistirlo y para no seguir dando un espectáculo se dirigieron al apartamento que Edward compartía con Jasper en el campus para continuar con la pasión que los consumía._

_Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Edward, la ropa empezó a sobrar entre ellos y pocos minutos después ambos se encontraban desnudos en la cama, no pudieron resistirlo mucho más y la unión entre los cuerpos no se hizo esperar._

Después de casi una hora de angustia su padre atravesaba las puertas y se dirigía hacia ellos, se levantaron de sus sillas.

- ¿Cómo está? –la pregunta de Edward fue desesperada.

Carlisle lo miró con preocupación- Está fuera de peligro, consiguieron detener la hemorragia a tiempo pero…-miró a su esposa para volver la vista de nuevo a su hijo- …Edward, está en el área psiquiatría.

- Carlisle –Esme se llevó las manos hacia su boca intentando reprimir su asombro- ¿Por qué esta allí?

No respondió a su esposa, sentía la mirada de su padre sobre él- Eleazar está aquí ¿Qué está pasando Edward?

Edward tardó varios minutos en contestar, pensó qué lo más sano para él y para la tranquilidad de sus padres era liberarse y contar de una vez por todas lo que había estado reteniendo por tanto tiempo en su interior, realmente eso le estaba consumiendo, necesitaba tener el apoyo y consejo de sus padres- Victoria hace semanas que no es la misma – miró a sus padres- hablé con Eleazar, parece que la depresión se ha agravado y podría tener principio de esquizofrenia.

Sintió los brazos de su madre alrededor de su cuello, levantó la mirada para ver la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de su padre. Allí estaba su familia, apoyándole a pesar de que él había les había ocultado todo, pero la familia estaba para eso, apoyarse cuando más se necesitaban, dando igual cuanto tiempo tardases en contarlo, aunque tarde o temprano se supiese, esa situación no podía ser callada por más tiempo, era evidente que algo fallaba en su matrimonio. Tan solo le faltaba el apoyo de su pequeño duende la que siempre le había apoyado y a Jasper, dos pilares importantes en su vida, pero hacia semanas que ambos se habían marchado a Londres.

Carlisle se acercó a él cuando su madre finalizó el abrazo.

- Los médicos están tratando a Victoria –asintió- Eleazar está también, parece que su diagnóstico era acertado, pero siguen haciéndole pruebas, lo siento hijo.

Tuvo que sentarse de nuevo en una de las sillas, la realidad le golpeó de frente, había querido negarlo todo, pero allí estaba, su esposa se había vuelto completamente loca- quiero verla –dijo después de minutos de silencio, y decidido miró a su padre, este le devolvió la mirada con compasión.

- Edward es mejor que por ahora no entres – se levantó y se situó frente a su padre.

- ¿La has visto? –su padre asintió y pudo ver el reflejo de la angustia en su rostro ¿podría ser peor que lo que había vivido en carne propia? Quizás si, pero su corazón le decía que tenía que verla- no me importa cómo se encuentre, es mi esposa.

Carlisle asintió- pero todavía no puedes pasar, tienen que terminar de examinarla – resignado volvió a sentarse en la silla. Su madre le hizo compañía agarrando su mano y apretándola, no necesitaban palabras solo sus gestos lo decía todo, ella estaba allí con él.

…

Eleazar había apoyado su mano en su hombro en señal de ánimo antes de entrar en aquella habitación, suspiró girando la manilla de la puerta y entró en ella.

Victoria estaba sentada en una silla tocando su barriga, sus brazos estaban vendados desde las muñecas hasta los codos, su cara estaba totalmente demacrada mientras que su pelo había perdido el brillo que siempre lo caracterizaba ¿En qué momento aquella mujer había dejado de ser la chica que conoció en la universidad?

_Estaban en una de las fiestas de fin de año que organizaba un famoso local de Chicago. Habían pasado algunos meses desde que ambos se hubiesen licenciado en la universidad y había decidido alquilar un apartamento para vivir juntos en el centro de la ciudad cerca de sus respectivos trabajos._

_Faltaban pocos minutos para que el reloj marcara las doce y el nuevo año comenzara, cuando las manecilla de reloj comenzaron a replicar dando paso al nuevo año, Edward miró a su novia y se arrodilló delante de ella. Victoria bajó su mirada sorprendida y se llevó las manos hacia su boca tapando la increíble "O" que se formó al ver como el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella sacaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro._

_- Victoria, sé que hace poco que nos fuimos a vivir juntos pero ya no quiero ser más tu novio –abrió poco a poco la caja mostrando un anillo, una lagrima corrió por el rostro de la pelirroja- sino tu marido ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?_

_- Edward –dijo mientras las lágrimas no abandonaron su rostro- claro que si –se levantó colocándole el anillo en su dedo y se fundieron en un beso apasionado mientras la gente a su alrededor celebraba el nuevo año._

Tenía que aceptarlo, esa Victoria se había ido, nunca más iba a recuperarla. En ese momento la pelirroja levantó la mirada y lo vio.

- ¿Vienes a vernos al bebé y a mí? – todavía creía que un hijo nacía en su interior, negó y dejó de mirarla, aquello era enfermizo ¿por qué esa obsesión para tener un niño? Tenía que haber algo más aparte de la depresión- los médicos me han hecho pruebas y está bien, no estuviste en la ecografía, te la perdiste Edward –lo miró con tristeza pero después sonrió- seguro que en las siguientes el trabajo te dejara ver a nuestro bebe.

Ninguna palabra pudo salir de su boca, estaba abrumado, no sabía qué hacer, se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos mientras toda su realidad le golpeaba con fuerza. Su padre, su amigo y el equipo médico de este ya se lo habían certificado pero aun así el necesitaba ver a su esposa, asegurarse que ella estaba enferma y que necesitaba curarse o por lo menos intentarlo, al fin y al cabo un cierto amor los unía, aunque este ahora quedara en el pasado. ¿Qué iba a hacer a partir de ahora? Eleazar le había aconsejado internarla en un hospital psiquiátrico ¿podría dejar a Victoria en un manicomio? Una suave voz que cantaba una nana le hizo abrir los ojos, su esposa estaba acariciando su barriga cariñosamente mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna.

- ¿Victoria? –quizás podría salir de ese trance si hablaba con ella. Cuando oyó como la llamaba alzó su mirada y dejó de cantar, sus ojos no mostraban ternura como antes sino que aquella paz que tenía cuando entró se trasformó en cólera. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Llegó hasta él y comenzó a golpear su pecho, tuvo que sujetarla por los hombros para detenerla- ¡Tú me has atacado! ¡Mira mis brazos! – Se soltó de su agarre y miró las vendas- ¿qué me has hecho?

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo te hice eso? –No pudo contenerse y alzó la voz- ¡tú misma has querido suicidarte!

La risa de Victoria inundó la habitación- ¿cariño, estás triste porque no lo he conseguido? quizás así serías libre y podrías irte con tu zorra a tener bebés ¿no?

Se dio la vuelta, tenía que salir de allí, debía huir ¿qué clase de monstruo habitaba en el interior de aquella mujer? Pero le detuvo el agarre de Victoria por su espalda y sus caricias en su abdomen.

- Te daré el divorcio si eso es lo que quieres –se giro y la encaró ¿de que hablaba?- podrás irte con ella, yo solo quiero un bebé Edward, hazme el amor y después nos divorciaremos, solo te pido eso –pudo ver el anhelo en su rostro.

- ¿Qué? –debía de haber una cámara oculta en aquella habitación, no podía estar diciéndole eso.

- Seamos sinceros, ya no te amó solo quiero a un hombre que me dé un bebé siempre he querido ser madre –su mirada se perdió de forma soñadora mientras decía aquellas palabras que lo estaban hiriendo en lo más profundo de su alma, ya no le amaba, pero ¿desde cuándo?- eres el hombre perfecto, mis bebés saldrían hermosos teniéndote como padre –volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió, en ese momento se dio cuenta. Victoria estaba lúcida, podía verlo, porque ya había visto esa mirada anhelante antes. 

_Tumbados en su cama después de una noche de pasión, Victoria se acurrucó en sus brazos mirándole._

_- Edward._

_- Hmm –estaba quedándose dormido cuando lo llamó._

_- Dejé de tomarme la píldora –abrió sus ojos de golpe._

_- Victoria ¿qué dices? ya hablamos de ello, no es el mejor momento para tener bebés –se sentó en su cama mientras ella hacia lo mismo- acabamos de casarnos es muy precipitado._

_- Compramos esta casa con esa perspectiva._

_- Lo sé pero hablamos de que seria más adelante –su mujer comenzó a quitarse de encima la sabanas para salir de la cama, Edward presintió una nueva discusión, ya lo habían hecho muchas veces sobre el mismo tema._

_- No quieres tener un hijo conmigo, me ha quedado claro – Victoria se puso de pie después de ponerse su bata e iba hacía la puerta cuando él se levantó para ponerse delante de ella._

_- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –bajó su mirada y él le alzó la barbilla, sus ojos estaban a punto de dejar caer una lágrima, besó sus labios- ¿tan importante es para ti?_

_- Solo quiero ser madre Edward – se miraron- y sé que tu serías el padre perfecto para mis bebés._

_- Nuestros bebes – una mirada anhelante se reflejó en el rostro de Victoria cuando el la volvió a besar mientras la llevaba nuevamente hacia la cama._

Fue esa noche cuando aceptó intentarlo que él vio esa mirada en ella. Quizás ¿en ese instante ya no lo amaba? ¿Sólo era el medio para conseguir un objetivo? _"mis bebes". _Volvió a repetir la conversación en su cabeza, algo más que ella dijo esa noche le parecía haberlo escuchado de nuevo en el hospital "_el padre perfecto", _eso era, y le dolió que esas palabras no contaran con el amor con el que una esposa pide a su marido tener hijos, solo el deseo de tener a un hombre, con ciertas virtudes, para darle un hijo. Su cabeza terminó de encajar las ideas y se dio cuenta que había vivido engañado en su matrimonio, incluso antes de él. Ella no lo amaba. Tenia que huir de ese sitio, se ahogaba, tener la duda de si alguna vez ella lo amó como él lo había hecho lo estaba asfixiando. Volvió a mirarla pero ya no estaba a su lado sino sentada en la misma silla en la que la vio al entrar cantado de nuevo aquella nana, agarró el pomo de la puerta y corrió hacia la salida, su madre lo llamó pero él no se detuvo, solo cuando llegó hasta su coche y lo arrancó para salir de allí lo antes posible fue cuando pudo respirar tranquilo, sabía su destino, el único sitio donde el olvidaba su vida, su nombre. Su sitio era _ella_.

…

La buscó desesperadamente por todo el local pero no había rastro de ella, una chica se acercó a él para ofrecer sus servicios, pero de ninguna manera se iría con ella solo quería a _Bella. _

La cara de la chica mostraba alivió al acercarse a él, se negaba rotundamente a estar con otra que no fuera Bella, iba a girarse y seguir buscándola, cuando le llamaron por su nombre.

- Edward –se giró y vio a esa chica frente a él ¿cómo sabía su nombre?- Bella te necesita –rápidamente agarró su brazo, cuando le susurró al oído parecía como si estuviera intentando engatusarle, quizás para que toda la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor no sospechara nada.

- ¿Qué pasa con Bella? –inquieto tras oír el nombre de Bella miró a la chica fijamente. La chica miró hacia todos lados preocupada y cuando observó que nadie los miraba volvió a hablar- ¿Estarías dispuesto a pagar por estar toda la noche con Bella?

La miró extrañado ¿qué clase de juego era ese? ¿Por qué Bella no estaba allí y tenía que mandar a alguien?

- ¿Dónde está? –estaba comenzando a enfadarse, después de lo de Victoria lo que menos necesitaba era jugar al ratón y al gato.

- Acompáñame – ¿debía fijarse de ella? No supo porque, pero ya estaba siguiéndola hacia los dormitorios, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando no le llevó hacia el dormitorio de siempre sino por otra dirección, tras varios minutos andando por aquel pasillo, la chica a la que seguía se giró - aquí nadie nos escucha ahora, Bella esta enferma, no puede trabajar hoy.

- ¿Enferma?

- No puedo explicártelo, tendría que estar abajo ahora mismo ¿te quedarás? – No se lo pensó dos veces y asintió, ella le sonrió de vuelta- Gracias. Aro pensará que Bella está con un cliente y no habrá problemas si nadie te ve por esta planta –volvió a asentir con impaciencia, quería ver ya que le ocurría a Bella. Abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar, no sin antes mirar a ambos lados del pasillo. Se encontró a Bella tumbada en la cama temblando, miró a la chica y solo pudo ver la preocupación reflejada en su rostro- Vas a ser la salvación de las dos esta noche, gracias –se giró hacia la puerta- tengo que irme, no pueden notar mi ausencia –la puerta se cerró tras su espalda y no lo pensó dos veces, se acercó hacía aquella cama, no pudo resistirse a abrazarla dándole palabras de apoyo, solo necesitaba estar con ella, sentir su calor entre sus brazos, consolarse mutuamente.

Bella se dio la vuelta y pudo ver su estado y se preocupó al instante, aquello no era un simple resfriado, vio el golpe en su mejilla y la ira hizo hervir su sangre, algún bastardo la había golpeado, pero no tan solo eso llamó su atención; temblaba demasiado y sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas ya había visto esos síntomas antes, además de golpearla ¿la había drogado? o ¿lo hizo por voluntad propia? Quiso pensar que ella no era una adicta, no podía ni controlar la enfermedad de su esposa ¿Cómo iba a controlar la adicción de una desconocida? Estaba perdido, no había solución para el odio que sentía por lo de Victoria, pero si podría intentar salvar a Bella. Debía proteger lo único que le hacía olvidar su realidad y si estaba a su alcance nadie iba a volver a tocarla. Poco después sintió su respiración acompasada, se había dormido entre sus brazos, sonrió, incluso enferma había intentado desafiarle, por mucho que ella no quisiera esa noche él la cuidaría y sobre todo, la protegería.

No durmió en toda la noche, solo se dedicó a contemplarla mientras dormía y acariciar suavemente su cara, poco a poco los temblores fueron desapareciendo hasta que su cuerpo quedó completamente relajado. Antes de que amaneciera, la chica que lo trajo hasta _ella_apareció por la puerta. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama para no despertar a Bella.

- ¡Gracias! Bella es como una hermana pequeña para mí – asintió y sacó su cartera para darle el dinero por esa noche- si Aro no nos pidiera el dinero, nunca te lo aceptaría.

- Se como funciona esto –la rabia fluía por todo su cuerpo, debía ver a ese tal Aro, miró de nuevo hacia Bella.

- Cuidaré de ella –asintió y salió de allí dejándolas en aquel cuarto. Cuando llegó a la planta baja del local que comenzaba a vaciarse, inspeccionó cada rincón, ese hombre tenía que tener algún lugar donde esconderse. Fue hasta la barra y preguntó a la chica que se encontraba allí, esta le sonrió con picardía y le señaló la puerta que había al final del local.

Tocó la puerta y una voz le dio permiso para entrar, allí vio al que era jefe de Bella o mejor dicho el putero, intentó tranquilizarse, aunque no le gustará tenía que caerle bien a aquel hombre para conseguir lo que se proponía, un paso en falso y sería una consecuencia terrible para Bella. Debía engatusarle y hacerle creer que podrían ser amigos para así llevar a cabo su plan.

El hombre lo miró con atención cuando lo vio entrar y una la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro- ¿Edward Cullen?

Extendió una mano hacia aquel repugnante hombre- Si, y usted Aro…

- Volturi, pero por favor deje los formalismos, puede llamarme Aro –le indicó con una mano que se sentará- ¿a que debo su visita?

- Seré breve, no tengo mucho tiempo.

- Le escucho – le dijo interesado.

Sin más preámbulos le dijo- quiero que me permita sacar a una de las chicas de aquí, por una noche completa –vio como alzaba su ceja intrigado y a la vez sonreía.

- Edward, yo no dejo salir a mis chicas, ¿quien sabe que podría pasarles fuera?

- Le prometo que no le haré nada, simplemente tengo una fiesta a la que acudir y me gustaría que ella me acompañara.

Aro sonrió- ¿no estaba casado?

Victoria vino a su mente al igual que lo que había pasado en su último encuentro- quizás mi mujer y yo no estamos en nuestro mejor momento.

- Entiendo –guardó silencio durante un instante- no sería barato lo que me está proponiendo.

- Lo sé – sacó su chequera y la puso encima del escritorio- dígame una cantidad y le daré la mitad en este instante y la otra cuando traiga a la chica – esperó que hablara. Aro cogió un papel y un bolígrafo y escribió algo, después se lo pasó, había unas cifras, sonrió interiormente, ese hombre no era un buen negociante, habría estado dispuesto a darle el doble, escribió la mitad de ese dinero en el cheque y se lo entregó.

- ¿Quien será la afortunada?

- Isabella.

- ¡Oh! ya veo, Bella es única, encandila a los hombres solo con mirarlos- vio como sonreía mirando hacía otro lado- muchos como tu pidieron lo mismo pero nunca hice negocios con ellos, Bella es mi diamante no se la dejo a cualquiera –quería saltar encima de ese escritorio y golpearlo hasta que perdiera el conocimiento o mejor, hasta matarlo ¿cómo podía hablar así de un ser humano? Es mas ¿Cómo era capaz de hablar así de Bella? Se levantó antes de cometer una locura.

- Mañana vendré a por ella a las siete –sin mirarlo salió de allí pero escuchó algo antes de irse.

- Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo Edward, espero que en el futuro podamos llegar a más acuerdos.

…

Había estado encerrado en su casa sin coger ninguna de las llamadas de sus padres, Eleazar o Alice, suponía que ya su madre la habría llamado y sabría todo lo relacionado con Victoria. Pero en ese momento solo pensaba en que las horas pasasen rápido para poder ir al Eclipse y sacar a Bella de allí aunque fuera por unas pocas horas.

Estaba estacionado con su coche en el aparcamiento del local esperándola. Se apoyó en la puerta del copiloto. Fue entonces cuando ella hizo acto de presencia, tan etérea, tan preciosa. Lucia el vestido rojo que él mandó esa misma mañana, tal y como la imaginaba caminaba con pasos seguros contoneando su estrecha cadera, dejando a su paso el ruido de sus tacones, hasta ahora no había descubierto su afición por esos zapatos le ponían duro con solo verlos en sus pies. Su pelo ondulado caía como una suave manta sobre sus hombros, quería retorcer sus dedos en él como había hecho días atrás mientras la penetraba, inspirar su esencia. Ella se acercó a él y este le abrió la puerta del coche, aprovechó el momento para acercarse a ella y retener en sus pulmones ese olor característico. Haría que esa noche fuese inolvidable para ella.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado?<p>

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos ^^

No me puedo creer que este casi rozando los 100 comentarios con tan solo seis capítulos, gracias! Bueno como siempre muchísimas gracias a mis dos personitas que sin ellas esta historia no sería posible mis betas Beth y Vicky, gracias por todo el tiempo que dedicáis a hacer que mi historia sea mejor ^^ - JELI:Gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te haya gustado y si James es un malnacido ¬¬

Me despido

Hasta el siguiente dentro de dos semanas

Besos de os quiere

xao


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Aquí he vuelto de nuevo después de esta semana sin actualizar y como veis nuevo día de subir capitulo, los domingos.

Antes de que sigáis con el capítulo dar las gracias pues he alcanzado los 100 comentarios y estoy tan feliz ^^

Pues sin más a leer

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>_

Bella entró en su habitación y aunque se percató de las vueltas que daba su amiga por esta, no pudo decirle nada, sólo se dirigió hacia su cama sentándose en ella, su respiración era algo acelerada, aquello no estaba sucediendo realmente. ¿Por qué él le habría pedido a Aro sacarla de Eclipse? Angela se sentó a su lado cogiendo sus manos. Alzó la mirada y vio la incertidumbre en los ojos de su amiga.

- Dime que no se ha enterado de nada de lo de anoche.

Negó volviendo a bajar su mirada- Edward ha pedido a Aro sacarme por una noche de aquí –lo dijo apresuradamente, su amiga se quedó sin reaccionar durante varios minutos.

- ¿Qué? Bella ¿ese hombre no será como James verdad? Anoche nos hizo un gran favor y por lo que me has contado sobre los privados es una cosa pero que quiera sacarte de aquí es otra bien distinta.

Bella dejó su mirada perdida en la pared blanca de su cuarto- realmente eso no me preocupa pero siento que es un hombre atormentado, no quiero que crea que yo puedo ser la vía de escape a sus problemas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- No quiero que pueda llegar a sentir algo por mi Angela – se levantó abrazándose a sí misma- ningún hombre hubiera hecho lo que él hizo anoche por alguien como yo –cuando sintió los brazos de su amiga dejó que su cuerpo se relajara. Alguien interrumpió ese momento llamando a la puerta e inmediatamente se separaron. Bella la abrió para encontrarse a una de sus compañeras con una gran caja blanca envuelta en un lazo violeta.

- Han dejado esto para ti abajo –cogió aquella caja y tras darle las gracias a Kate cerró la puerta dirigiéndose hacía su cama para abrirlo, mientras deshacía el lazo su amiga Angela hundió la otra parte de la cama sentándose en ella y animándola a terminar de alzar la tapa de la impoluta caja blanca.

- ¡Oh dios mío Bella! es precioso –no pudo articular palabra ni siquiera para responder a su amiga, delante de sus ojos estaba el vestido rojo más bonito y suave que en su vida podría haber imaginado, un vestido del que nunca pudo haber disfrutado en su pasado, su ropa siempre era prestada y desgastada. La que usaba para Eclipse apenas dejaba nada a la imaginación, sus vestidos allí eran su propia desnudez. Lo alzó para verlo mejor comprobando que era por encima de sus rodillas y se anudaba a uno de sus hombros, al sacarlo completamente de la caja descubrió en el interior de esta unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color más una nota que rezaba:

_Estoy deseando verte con el esta noche_

_E._

….

Faltaban pocos minutos para la hora en que Aro le había dicho que Edward pasaría a por ella, después de mucho pensarlo había decido ser lo más distante con él, no quería volver a ser vulnerable como lo había sido la noche anterior, él había pagado por una puta y eso es lo que iba a tener.

Salió hacia los aparcamientos, no le costó mucho divisarle, estaba apoyado en el capó de su flamante coche, cuando él la miró recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo; ella decidida a darle un poco de juego contoneó sus caderas hasta que llegó cerca de donde estaba, Edward se puso delante de ella y la dirigió hacia la puerta del copiloto, después de entrar le cerró esta con suma suavidad para terminar rodeando el coche. Ninguna palabra salió de los labios de Bella, por lo que tras mirarla arrancó saliendo de allí.

Durante todo el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el silencio fue su acompañante. Bella miraba por su ventanilla al exterior, hacia tanto tiempo que no veía aquellos paisajes, no se les permitían estar alejadas del recinto de Eclipse. A penas se dio cuenta cuando el coche paró y Edward estaba abriendo su puerta para que saliera. Alzó su mirada para ver el edificio frente a ella, parecía un hotel demasiado lujoso, sentía a Edward detrás de su espalda pero lo que no se esperaba era que le cogiera de la muñeca y la girara quedando entre ellos unos pocos centímetros de separación.

- ¿Vas a estar toda la noche callada? –aquello le indicó que no estaba nada contento con que no hubiera abierto la boca en el trayecto.

Le sonrió mirándole- ¿no me quieres así? Has pagado por estar toda la noche conmigo, seré una puta muy sumisa o por el contrario ¿quieres una zorra? –desde que supo que había pagado por estar con ella toda una noche se sintió dolida, la noche anterior había sido tan cariñoso con ella que le hizo olvidar su profesión. Se quitó esas ideas de la cabeza pues era como los demás- a lo mejor quieres que me folle a todos tus amigos que están dentro, puedo hacerlo cariño, solo pídelo –la cara del hombre que tenía enfrente cambió a una profunda furia llevando a Bella hasta la puerta del coche aprisionándola contra ella.

- No serás de nadie más esta noche nena, solo mía – le dijo entre dientes mientras se restregaba contra su muslo notando como su miembro estaba comenzando a crecer, no pasó de ahí pues se separó de ella- entremos.

Era un lugar hermoso y tal y como se imaginaba desde fuera era increíblemente lujoso, ahora entendía por qué el regalo del vestido, quizás con sus ropas ella habría desentonando en aquel lugar, se sintió furiosa al pensar que Edward se creía que iba a ser su muñequita para jugar cuando le apeteciera, ella podría ser puta, pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que podía utilizarla como un simple florero bien arreglado. Intentó ignorarle durante toda la velada, aunque él no apartase su brazo de su cintura, no era su posesión por mucho que hubiera pagado por ella aquella noche, se hartó haciendo que la soltara.

- Voy a tomar el aire, me ahogo entre los de tu clase – vio la cara anonadada de Edward y sin dejar que contestara se perdió entre la multitud. Respiró tranquila caminando entre aquellas personas, quería irse de aquel lugar. Mientras caminaba algo le hizo pararse, hablaban de Edward.

- ¿Viste la fulana que trajo Edward Cullen? me pregunto donde habrá dejado a su esposa, seguro que esa zorrita será su amante, no me importaría tenerla en mi cama durante toda una noche –sintió las carcajadas de dos hombres. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, trató de esconderse de ellos detrás de una columna e intentó calmarse cerrando sus ojos. Estaba casado, la utilizaba, quizás no estaba satisfecho con su esposa, pero ¿por qué estaba pensando aquello? ella sabía que el noventa por ciento de los hombres que iban a Eclipse también estaban casados, quizás creyó que podría ser diferente pero ahí tenia la prueba, solo la quería exhibir. No permitió que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, era el momento de actuar como lo que realmente era, si quería espectáculo ella se lo iba a dar. Abrió sus ojos decidida pero lo que encontró delante no le gustó nada ¿Cómo podía ser que él estuviera allí?

- Hola Bellita –miró a todos lados intentado escapar pero él fue más rápido y cogió su mano llevándola hacía unos baños cercanos.

- Si no me sueltas gritaré.

La carcajada de James inundó el lugar- inténtalo y todos descubrirán la clase de mujerzuela que eres –la empujó al interior del baño- me pregunto ¿por qué Aro te ha dejado salir de Eclipse? ¿Con quien has venido? –dentro del baño la soltó por lo que ella se dirigió a la puerta para intentar escapar de allí, otra carcajada más siniestra esta vez inundó el lugar- si sales por la puerta Aro descubrirá tu pequeño secretito –dejó de intentar abrir la puerta al oír esas palabras, no pudo moverse, solo oyó a James en su espalda- ¡Oh Bellita! ¿Quién iba a imaginar que eras toda una estudiante?

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, la había descubierto, después de estar por más de un año intentando ocultarlo, James podía echar por tierra todos sus intentos de huir.

Se giró encarándolo- ¿Qué quieres?

- En estos instantes estoy demasiado duro al verte vestida así, me has puesto frenético –se acercó rozando su erección contra su vientre, él gemía ante el contacto y ella solo podía sentir nauseas con ese desgraciado. Él puso una de sus manos en su hombro haciendo fuerza para que se agachara- chúpamela hasta dejarme seco Bellita, sabes que me encanta tenerte de rodillas –comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón pero ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo para agacharse, no quería hacer aquello. Se arrepentía tanto ahora de haberse separado de Edward, esa noche solo tendría que haber sido para él- ¡dije que te arrodillaras! – Furioso la obligó a arrodillarse delante de él encontrándose frente a boca la polla de aquel hombre- abre la boca zorra.

No pudo resistirse más, James agarró su nuca y la obligó a introducir todo su miembro en el interior de ella. Ahora si sentía que era una muñeca de trapo, la que un hombre manejaba a su antojo. Después de unos segundos donde James ejercía presión en su nuca para que tragara su miembro este se liberó dentro de su garganta, había sentido tantas ganas de vomitar que ahora estaba tirada en el suelo sin poder moverse deseando que ese miserable se marchara lo más rápido posible de allí.

Sintió como se agachaba a su altura y mirándola le susurró - ¿sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto Bellita? no estamos en Eclipse, por lo que esto corre por tu cuenta, una de las mejores mamadas que he tenido y gratis –salió de allí riéndose.

Cuando la puerta se cerró recogió sus rodillas sentándose en el suelo, pero no estuvo mucho tiempo allí, se levantó deprisa para dirigirse al lavabo y limpiar su boca con ansiedad queriendo eliminar todo rastro de él de su cuerpo. Una vez tranquilizada se puso delante del espejo y observó asqueada el recorrido de las lagrimas por su rostro, quizás tuviera que irse lejos antes de lo que esperaba no podría soportar de nuevo las manos de James en su cuerpo.

Cuando retiró de su cara todo signo de llanto salió de allí, necesitaba irse de aquel lugar, lo haría aunque no encontrara a Edward. Estaba cerca de la puerta de salida cuando una mano le cogió el brazo, por un momento llegó a pensar que podría ser James de nuevo, pero al mirar hacia arriba, era Edward el que estaba allí, con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Dónde has estado? Te he buscado por todo el edificio –apartó su mirada, no podía mirarlo a la cara ¿Por qué se sentía sucia delante de él?- ¿estás bien?

- ¿Podemos irnos de aquí? –quizás sonó como una súplica pero no le importó, necesitaba irse. Edward no contestó a su pregunta solo le agarró la mano y salieron hacia fuera. La llegada del coche en el que fueron a la fiesta fue inmediata, después de montarse en él, Edward arrancó abandonando aquel hermoso y lujoso lugar.

El silencio volvía a reinar en aquel coche. Esta vez el camino no fue tan largo como la vez anterior, cuando salió del vehículo miró a su alrededor y se encontró delante de ella el hotel más despampanante de la ciudad de Chicago, el "Trump International" se imponía ante ella. Si, debía suponerlo, no iba a volver a "Eclipse" había pagado por estar toda la noche con ella, todavía quedaba la otra parte del negocio. Sin mirarle se dirigió a la entrada del hotel, él iba unos pasos detrás de ella, pero se detuvo antes de continuar pues no sabía a donde dirigirse una vez dentro.

Edward envolvió con sus brazos su cintura y la dirigió hacía uno de los ascensores que había frente a ellos. Mientras iba hacia allí no pudo dejar de admirar aquella recepción, tan lujosa, era un regalo para la vista, no había visto nada como aquello, decir que estaba fascinada era una nimiedad. Una vez dentro del ascensor la realidad le golpeó de nuevo.

Dejó la mirada concentrada en los números que marcaba el ascensor, en menos de tres segundos estaban en la última planta del hotel quizás la suite real se encontraba tras esas puertas, no se equivocó, Edward la hizo pasar al interior y con sus propios ojos pudo apreciar todavía más lujos de los que había en la entrada, en un principio se sentía impresionada pero poco después todo aquello fue desapareciendo, no había venido a disfrutar sino a trabajar.

Se giró mirando al hombre que en esos momentos la observaba con curiosidad, quizás creía que la había impresionando con sus lujos pero ella no se lo iba a demostrar, se acercó a él, debía acabar con ello cuanto antes.

Posó sus manos en su pecho y comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de su camisa. Se había encandilado de él al verlo vestido con un traje, estaba demasiado sexy_, déjate de pensar ahora, haz lo que tienes que hacer_. Comenzó a besar su cuello dándole suaves mordiscos, esperaba sentir su respiración acelerada pronto pero no fue así, si no que sintió como Edward agarraba sus muñecas y la separaba de su cuerpo. La rechazaba otra vez ¿por qué no podía ser como los otros hombres un polvo y solucionado? su orgullo estaba herido, por lo que volvió a acercarse a él para intentarlo de nuevo pero el agarre en sus muñecas no se lo permitió.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿No has pagado por esto? exhibición ante tus amigos y luego un buen polvo –la cara de Edward se contrajo, podía ver el enfado reflejado en su rostro, pero no le importó pues ella también estaba furiosa, le sacaba de sus casillas, con él nada podía ser planeado.

- Nunca te traje conmigo para eso, no eres mi tesoro para exhibirlo Isabella.

- Pues no lo ha parecido, toda la gente me miraba –se acercó de nuevo a él- acabemos cuanto antes con todo, tu has pagado por mi y pienso cumplir.

- Si piensas que te he traído a este hotel para follar estas muy equivocada, simplemente quería que durmieras y descansaras por una noche sin tener que estar con nadie.

Comenzó a reírse ante aquella respuesta ¿pretendía protegerla?- pero tu has pagado por mi –acarició el inicio de sus pantalones- has pagado por una puta para que todos vean lo hombre que es Edward Cullen, pues tiene una amante la cual le satisface cosa que su mujer no hace –cuando todo salió por sus labios se dio cuenta que había metido la pata pues la apartó bruscamente de él empujándola contra la pared, por primera vez desde que lo conoció sintió terror al ver aquella mirada mientras la apresaba con sus brazos.

- No sabes nada de Victoria – sin más la soltó furiosamente saliendo de aquella habitación dando un portazo.

Su respiración era acelerada y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse, aquella reacción había sido completamente inesperada, sólo quería enfadarlo un poco como otras veces pero aquello había ido demasiado lejos. Cerró sus ojos intentando calmarse. En su mente empezaron a formularse preguntas de las cuales no tenia porque preocuparse, ni tan siquiera tenían porque aparecer por su cabeza, _solo un cliente_, ¿Qué era lo que realmente le atormentaba a Edward? ¿Qué pasaba realmente en su matrimonio? El no había actuado como esos hombres que dejaban a sus mujeres con sus hijos en casa mientras que ellos echaban un polvo en el Eclipse. Había algo más que un simple desliz matrimonial.

Después de varios minutos en los que no pudo moverse del mismo sitio donde minutos antes ella se había insinuado descaradamente a ese hombre se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño de la habitación, necesitaba una ducha para relajar todos los músculos entumecidos de su cuerpo, la tensión en esa fiesta, James y la forma desconcertante en que Edward le había rechazado se había acumulado en cada poro de su cuerpo y necesitaba con urgencia deshacerse de ese malestar general. Pudo pasar prácticamente cerca de una hora debajo de aquel grifo de agua templada, hasta que sus hombros comenzaron a relajarse aunque no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido a lo largo de la noche, pero algo no pudo salir de su cabeza, estaba casado y eso le molestaba hasta tal punto que cuando soltó aquella palabras la rabia hablaba por ella, pero no entendía todavía por qué Edward pagaba por sus servicios.

Tras dejar que el agua recorriera su cuerpo unos minutos más salio de allí secándose con una toalla y poniéndose una de las batas que allí había, su pelo estaba húmedo e intentó secarlo un poco con otra toalla antes de salir del baño. La pregunta que le martilleaba la cabeza desde que el dio ese portazo era ¿volvería esta noche? Suspiró y salió hacia la habitación.

Iba por el pasillo que conducía al cuarto cuando chocó con un cuerpo que obstaculizaba su camino, alzó su mirada, Edward esta plantado delante de ella con su camisa medio desabrochada, no había rastro de chaqueta ni de corbata, había apoyado las manos en sus fuertes brazos para no caerse tras el golpe, pero sintió como la llevaba hasta la pared y la empujaba en ella. Las manos de Edward llegan hasta su cintura agarrándola con ansias sus respiraciones comenzaron a acelerarse, él inclinó su cabeza para besarla pero Bella no le dejó, en ese momento agarró su miembro sintiendo como gemía de placer.

Cuando se acercó a su cuello para besarlo pudo oler el alcohol impregnado en su ropa, había estado bebiendo antes de subir, lo miró con preocupación pero solo puede ver pasión en esos ojos verdes por lo que no se lo pensó más y se rindió al placer que ese hombre le ofrecía.

Edward levantó una de sus piernas para que se agarrase en sus caderas causando que ambos sexos se rozaran el uno contra el otro. Bella no lleva nada debajo de su bata por lo que la fricción era aun más placentera; las manos de Edward agarraban sus glúteos y la alzaban para que se subiera a su cintura mientras la iba dirigiendo hacia la cama, en el proceso ella se llevaba por delante la camisa de él y desabrocha su pantalón.

Una vez en la cama Edward desabrochó su bata y se encontró desnuda ante el, sus besos recorrieron sus pechos lamiéndolos y dándoles pequeños mordiscos, para seguir descendiendo hacia su barriga parándose en su ombligo al que dedicó unos minutos, ella comenzaba a retorcerse de placer. Sus parpados no la obedecieron cuando quiso abrirlos, fue demasiado sentir como Edward bajaba hacia su centro comenzando a jugar con su clítoris. Su lengua era una delicia, se obligó a abrir los ojos, no podía perderse ese momento, el haciéndole sexo oral, muy pocos clientes por no decir ninguno hacían eso, ellos solo quieren liberarse.

Con un poco de esfuerzo estiró su pie para rozarlo con la prominente erección de Edward, un suspiro salió de la boca del hombre lo que hizo que viera las estrellas al sentir como el orgasmo la inundaba. Su respiración empezó a bajar de intensidad.

Al abrir los ojos, estos se encontraron con la cara de Edward a su altura, mordió su barbilla notando como ya nada se interponía entre sus sexos. Edward escondió su rostro en el hombro de Bella y sintió como se adentraba en ella.

No duraron muchos minutos unidos, ambos culminaron pronto entregándose al mayor de los placeres, se tumbó a su lado y sintió como sacaba algo de su pene tirándolo.

"_Joder Bella ¿qué demonios te pasa? olvidaste de nuevo el condón"_ dio gracias a que Edward no lo hubiera olvidado, pero ¿qué coño le pasaba? sino hubiera sido por él, le habría dejado tomarla por dos veces más sin protección, negó con su cabeza prometiéndose que nunca se olvidaría más.

Por primera vez desde que se conocieron ninguno de los dos había podido abrir la boca para decirse nada, esta vez había sido distinta a todas las demás, la pasión había consumido sus cuerpos.

….

La luz de la mañana hizo que sus ojos se abrieran mientras se estiraba en aquella enorme cama, no recordaba en que momento se quedó completamente dormida, al girarse sintió que la cama se encontraba vacía, se sentó observando a su alrededor hasta que encontró al dueño de sus pensamientos sentado en una silla mirándola.

- ¿Has dormido bien? –Asintió mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama y lo miraba- Bella siento lo de anoche bebí de más y no debería haberme portado así.

¿Se arrepentía? Dejó de mirarlo y envolviendo su cuerpo en las sabanas salió de la cama, no tenia ningunas ganas de estar desnuda delante de él.

- Es para lo que pagaste, no sientas remordimientos, estoy acostumbrada –iba hacía el baño pero él la detuvo en su propósito.

- Bella yo no quiero que me veas como un cliente más, es cierto que pago por ti –agarró sus hombros girándola para que se miraran- pero yo no soy como esos animales de Eclipse.

Una carcajada por parte de Bella inundó la habitación- que me hayas traído a un hotel lujoso en vez de estar en la habitación de Eclipse no te diferencia de los demás –soltó su agarre, estaba furiosa porque se sentía demasiado vulnerable con él, solo con James le pasaba eso ¿qué hacia Edward para que no supiera defenderse a su lado? ya no sabía cómo sacar a "la Bella peleona" las lágrimas casi bañaban sus ojos, tenía que irse al baño antes de romper a llorar, pero de nuevo una mano se lo impidió, esta vez no le dio la vuelta solo habló desde su espalda.

- Solo quiero ayudarte –sintió la respiración en su nuca pero no se giró.

- No quiero que me ayudes –suspiró y se dirigió hacia el baño una vez que Edward la soltó, dentro de este susurró para sí misma- nadie puede ayudarme, ni siquiera tu.

….

Después de vestirse Edward la llevó a su coche para volver a Eclipse, el camino de vuelta fue todavía más silencioso que el de ida, esta vez las palabras no podrían ser suficientes.

El coche se estacionó y ella abrió la puerta para salir pero de nuevo unas manos en su muñeca se lo impidieron, se giró mirándolo intensamente.

- ¿Puedo volver para verte?

Se quedó aturdida por aquella pregunta, por primera vez alguien le preguntaba si podría volver, normalmente los hombre solo la llevaban hacia la habitación sin miramientos, si tenían dinero podían mandar sobre ellas.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras –aunque no quiso tuvo que sonar distante, Edward debía comprender que era su cliente, nada más.

Sin esperar respuesta salió del coche y apresuradamente se dirigió hacia la puerta de Eclipse, por primera vez desde que llegó a aquel antro se sintió a salvo dentro de él, tenia miedo pero no el miedo que pudiera infringirle James fuera del local o cualquier otro cliente sino miedo por sentir algo que no le estaba permitido.

* * *

><p>¿Os gusto?<p>

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos ^^

Bueno pues como siempre agradecer a mis queridas Betas por todo el tiempo y dedicación que ponéis en esta historia Beth y Vicky (gracias por tu tiempo se que esta semana lo tenias difícil ;)

**Angie Cullen Hale:** Si la verdad que la vida de Bella no es nada fácil Gracias!

**Nohem:** Me alegro que gente nueva lea la historia bienvenida y Gracias!

**JELI:** Ya Victoria no sabe lo que ha dejado perder, Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

De nuevo gracias por los 100 comentarios

Besos se os quiere

xao


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Domingo día de actualización ^^

Estoy tan contenta por todos los comentarios que tuvo el capítulo anterior, ¡Gracias!

Nos vemos abajo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>_

Edward había contado cada minuto para la llegada de ese momento y justo cuando la tenía en su coche el silencio era el que reinaba en el ambiente. No quiso que se sintiera cohibida así que pensó que era mejor no obligarla a hablar; aun así no hubo ninguna palabra y eso comenzó a enfadarlo. Una vez llegaron a su destino tuvo que preguntarle acerca de su silencio, y su respuesta no le gusto nada, mucho menos su insinuación de estar con otros hombres; era verdad que había pagado por ella, por lo tanto solo sería de él y no debería preocuparse por eso. Ante esa afirmación necesitó sentirla más cerca de su cuerpo.

Sintió como lo ignoraba, pero a pesar de ello no la soltó, quería esquivarlo pero no lo iba a conseguir; si ella era obstinada a Edward no le ganaban en ese adjetivo, pero cuando ella logró soltarse de su agarre no pudo retenerla al perderse entre las personas del salón. Furioso comenzó a buscarla por todo el lugar pero no había rastro de ella.

Cuando iba a buscar cerca de los baños una rubia le paró en su camino.

- Edward –le abrazó efusivamente- cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti.

- Tanya ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien –ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos instantes- me entere de lo de Victoria, lo siento, nunca pensé que lo del bebé le llevara a eso.

Sólo asintió mirándola, aquella mujer frente a él era una de las mejores amigas de su esposa, se conocían desde la secundaria, pero hacia tiempo que ambas se habían distanciado, justo en el tiempo cuando Victoria empezó a obsesionarse con un embarazo que nunca llegaría, toda relación fuera de ello fue excluida de su vida.

- Y tú, ¿cómo te encuentras? – No quería seguir con el tema de su mujer, ya era demasiado pensar que se encontraba encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico.

- Bien, estuve un tiempo en Europa, volví hace dos meses –se quedó pensativa- quizás vuelva a marcharme allí, la vida es más interesante en aquella parte del mundo –ambos sonrieron.

Edward desvió su vista de la rubia al ver un cabello como el de Bella perderse entre los invitados.

- Me alegro mucho verte Tanya, pero tengo que marcharme –ella asintió y lo vio correr entre la gente.

El enfado se esfumó convirtiéndose en preocupación cuando vio su rostro por fin; ella ni siquiera lo miraba, solo le pidió salir de allí. Otro silencio fue lo que acompañó el viaje de vuelta, quería que se relajara, que por una vez fuera todo para ella no para la gratificación de otro hombre, por eso la sacó de Eclipse y la llevó a ese hotel.

Una vez en la habitación una de las cosas que le enfureció fue que ella pensará que la había llevado solamente para follar, pero sobre todo le hirió que pensara que la había exhibido durante toda la noche; la apartó de él, no negaría que sexualmente Bella podía con todo su autocontrol pero estaba tan cabreado, sobre todo cuando no entendía a pesar de sus palabras que sólo quería que ella descansara. La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando nombró a su esposa porque lo único que provocó fue que todas las preocupaciones le ahogaran de nuevo.

La arrastró hasta la pared y cuando vio su mirada llena de terror la soltó para salir de allí, no podía permitir que le sacara de su casillas, respiró tres veces y bajo en el ascensor.

Llevaba mas de una hora en el bar bebiendo whisky, aquella frase dicha por Bella le había devuelto a la realidad, ella era su escape para olvidar, sin embargo se lo había recordado todo, en esos momentos una lucha interna se llevaba en su interior, por un lado se sentía culpable por haber dejado a Victoria en aquel hospital pero sobre todo su orgullo le impedía volver después de todo lo que ella le había dicho. Quizás era una mala persona y no merecía nada mejor en el futuro. Siempre pensó que la vida era un largo recorrido con baches en los que tropezabas pero podrías levantarte. Sin embargo, a él la vida le había puesto en el más terrible de los hoyos en el que quizás no podría levantarse, podía ser un gran empresario pero en lo referente a su vida privada era una simple escoria, no había podido lidiar con todo lo que se le había venido encima.

Con aquel pensamiento volvió a subir a la habitación, sólo esperaba que Bella estuviera dormida, no tenía fuerza para enfrentarse con ella también, toda su vida era una auténtica mierda.

No estaba en el dormitorio por lo que entró en pánico pensando que quizás se había marchado, no, ella no podía volver a Eclipse sola, comenzó a buscar por toda aquella enorme habitación hasta que oyó como el grifo de la ducha se cerraba, entonces suspiró tranquilo y se apoyó en la pared del pasillo cerrando sus ojos e intentado apartar todos los pensamientos de su cabeza, pero el alcohol solo hacia intensificarlos más, ¿no se suponía que bebiendo se olvidaba todo? Hasta eso estaba en contra suya. Cuando la puerta se abrió sus ojos se fijaron en ella, estaba tan jodidamente sexy en esa bata, todos sus pensamientos y preocupaciones se fueron al traste en cuanto la vio, ese era el poder que tenía en él, dejar que su mente se mantuviera alejada mientras ardía en deseo por poseerla hasta que amaneciera. No se dio cuenta que estaba allí observándola, cuando estuvo cerca de él chocó con su cuerpo y al sentirla su miembro hizo acto de presencia, quiso besarla pero una vez más ella rechazó el beso; esa regla que odiaba tanto aún se interponía en las ansias que tenia de beber de esa boca, sentir sus gemidos mientras la besaba; quizás algún día lo consiguiera.

Aquella vez no fue como todas las demás, ninguno de los dos habló solo se dejaron llevar por la pasión, simplemente dejó todo pensamiento fuera y se centro en ella, en Bella.

Se despertó temprano esa mañana y solo pudo admirar la belleza de la chica que se encontraba a su lado, era la primera vez que la veía dormir, podía ver lo indefensa que se encontraba en esos momentos; un nuevo sentimiento se removió en su interior; el de protegerla de todo lo que le pudiera hacer daño. Se levantó para dejarla dormir por algún tiempo más mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana y la observó hasta que sintió como su cuerpo se desperezaba entre las sabanas.

Intentó disculparse con ella por como anoche no pudo resistirse a su cuerpo; también era una manera de intentar reconciliarse con su pensamiento de que esa noche solo quería que estuviera lejos de Eclipse y descansará, pero ver a Bella en esa bata solo hizo que su miembro saltara para tomarla de nuevo.

Le molestó que ella volviera a compararlo con aquellos clientes que frecuentaban el local, él no era como ellos, simplemente quería lo mejor para Bella ¿Por qué ese pensamiento? Ella no era nada, sin embargo no podía quitárselo de encima. Su mente le decía instantes atrás que ella debía ser cuidada y él quiso hacérselo saber pero tan solo obtuvo una carcajada seguida de un contundente rechazo.

Cuando la vio encerrarse en el baño golpeó la pared más cercana, se reía de él, no quería ser protegida, no quería su ayuda ¿por que tenía que ser así? Era la mujer más testaruda que se había cruzado en su vida, debía descubrir que era lo que le hacía no confiar en nadie, algo desastroso debió de haberle pasado, podría ser su vida en aquel antro o quizás un pasado peor aún.

Una vez enfrente de Eclipse no pudo callar la pregunta que le había rondado durante todo el trayecto, quería volver a verla pero debía preguntárselo. Su respuesta le dejo en claro que le daba igual tenerle cerca o no, pero sabía que algo se escondía detrás de esas palabras. No iba a dejarla sola tan fácilmente, esa chica se había metido tan dentro de su piel que no podría olvidarse de ella por más que quisiera. Salió de allí después de dejarla, debía poner su vida en orden, todo estaba boca abajo y debía enderezarla, por su bien mental.

…

Había llamado a su madre para tranquilizarla por su ausencia del día anterior, le había prometido que pronto iría a verla que debía poner en orden todos sus pensamientos, ella no le mencionó nada de Victoria pero sabía que su padre y Eleazar se estaban encargando de su tratamiento, por más que le doliera debía de hablar con ellos.

Cuando colgó a su madre recordó como Bella le había nombrado a Victoria, se sintió tan frustrado en ese momento que tuvo que dirigirse al hospital, necesitaba verla y saber si todavía quedaba algo de la verdadera Victoria en lo más profundo de su alma.

Estaba sentado en el despacho de su amigo Eleazar después del encuentro con Victoria.

- No sé qué hacer cada vez que la veo, se me cae el mundo encima –recordó como Victoria lo había despreciado minutos atrás- me ha dicho que quiere ser libre –sonrió para si mismo- ¿te lo puedes creer Eleazar? después de estos años ella simplemente quiere ser libre de mi.

- No puedo hacerme una idea de tu dolor, pero tienes que intentar recuperarte.

- Pero es mi esposa, es la mujer de la que estoy enamorado –sonrió tristemente- bueno de la que estaba enamorado, porque esa de allí ya no es Victoria – todavía sonaba en sus oídos la silla estampada en la puerta cuando él le dijo que le concedería la libertad.

- Tienes que comprender que lo de Victoria no tiene solución Edward.

A pesar de que en aquella habitación sacó toda su rabia hacía él cuando le gritó que se largara y la dejara, no podía evitar sentirse culpable- no puedo borrar todo de un simple plumazo.

- Tienes que intentar seguir adelante, Edward –ambos se miraron- sabes que si hubiera algún tipo de solución yo mismo te aconsejaría que lo intentaras, pero no la hay.

Llevó sus manos hacía su pelo- Lo que más me enfurece es que en mi interior lo sé.

- Edward eres joven, no puedes parar tu vida más por ella cuando ella…-se quedó callado.

- Dilo Eleazar, me desprecia, me odia.

- Puedes rehacer tu vida con otra persona. – levantó su cabeza y lo miró.

- ¿Me estás aconsejado que me divorcie? ¿Así, tan fácil? Ella no sirve ¿por lo que me tengo que buscar otra? Como si fuera una cosa… ¿qué tipo de persona fuera si hiciera eso?

- Es una decisión que tu tienes que tomar, nadie te juzgará porque has hecho lo que has podido, han pasado meses, Edward, has tratado de estar presente en su vida incluso cuando ella cada vez que ha podido te ha culpado, insultado o golpeado. Ya esa mujer no es tu esposa. Y temo que si sigues en este mundo quedarás tan mal como ella…

-¿Y que voy a hacer con los buenos momentos? ¿Cómo me miró en el espejo cada mañana si la abandono ahora?

-Que te separes no significa que la vayas a dejar, seguirás velando por ella, estará bien cuidada, trataremos de ayudarla. Pero esa mujer que casi te hiere hoy y que rogaba por ser libre, no es tu esposa. Victoria no va a volver…

Edward negó con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Tal vez mañana se despierte y sea normal y podremos retomar lo que una vez tuvimos… quizás…

-No lo ha hecho en casi un año. No ha habido cambio, ni una buena prognosis, no lo hará Edward… yo solo te estoy diciendo que si sigues así tú también caerás y no es justo.

Le había dado muchas vueltas a aquella conversación con Eleazar y ahora se encontraba sentado frente a su abogado, hacía pocos minutos que había llegado a su oficina después de llamarlo, lo que le había rondado por la cabeza el último día lo iba a poner en palabras.

- Alistair, creo que ya has oído en la situación que se encuentra mi esposa.

- Si Edward y créeme lo lamento mucho, es una pena que ella haya llegado a ese punto –asintió mirándole.

- Quiero que me aclares una duda –Alistair lo miró con atención, suspiró y soltó la pregunta- ¿podría divorciarme de Victoria en su estado?

La cara de su abogado fue de sorpresa total, sabía que mucha gente lo tildaría de insolidario y que huía de sus problemas, pero después de la última vez que habló con Victoria se dio cuenta que el amor para ambos se había esfumado y no podría seguir casado con ella. Tenia que tener control, ella no lo quería, tal vez nunca lo hizo, y el aunque la seguiría atendiendo de por vida, y costeando su tratamiento psiquiátrico, no podría estar atado toda su vida, sobre todo porque el médico dijo que no tenia esperanza de recuperación.

Si se recuperara él no se divorciaría, lucharía por su matrimonio, pero no lo haría y el necesitaba separarse, así ella siempre sea su responsabilidad.

- Es un poco complicado, Edward.

- Le pagaría la clínica donde tenga que internarla no le faltaría de nada, no me puedo olvidar de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, pero no puedo seguir atado a ella ¿Es posible?

Alistair lo miró durante unos instantes antes de comenzar a hablar- será un proceso largo, primero tendrían que diagnosticarla.

- Mi padre y Eleazar lo están haciendo, incluso han dicho que es una patología crónica, empezó con un cuadro de ansiedad seguido de un brote psicótico incluso intentó quitarse la vida y ahora está en una fase que la llevará a la esquizofrenia y que hay gran posibilidad de que no se revierta… ella no cambiará, estará siempre loca y yo no… no puedo soportarlo. Sé que soy un mal hombre, un bastardo, pero no puedo seguir así –interrumpió a su abogado antes de que siguiera.

- Bien – dijo con cara analítica y acomodándose en su sillón - primero necesitamos un diagnóstico forense que se da por el proceso judicial. Tendríamos que iniciar el proceso judicial de inhabilitación legal, el psiquiatra confirmará o rechazará el diagnóstico, tal vez incluso se utilizará un equipo multidisciplinario para ello. El juez decidirá a ultima instancia, pautará una forma de protección para ella, no puede quedar desahuciada o sin medios para atenderla… lo único que te beneficiaria es que Victoria no tiene familia que haga oposición a la inhabilitación, por lo que la decisión sería únicamente por el juez y los resultados forenses. A Victoria tendrían que asignarle un tutor nombrado por el Estado. En principio la figura del tutor seria tuya, eres su esposo, y su única familia, cuando y si te divorcias será nombrado por el juez e incluso para el divorcio será asignado un abogado _at litem_, para velar por sus derechos…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo podría durar todo esto? – Preguntó Edward impactado por la información.

- Tiene su tiempo, porque son dos procedimientos, Edward. Primero el de declaración de la inhabilitación legal y otro por el divorcio. Pueden ser hasta años. En tu caso, al tener los medios económicos para gestar las actuaciones prontamente podría dudar solo meses… - se quedó pensativo -. Eso también tiene que ver por tu presencia en el caso y mi labor como abogado.

-Alistair, eres el mejor, si hay alguien que puede sacar ese proceso expedito eres tu… necesito estar divorciado. Te doy mi palabra que siempre velare por ella…

- Entonces haré el escrito de petición de inhabilitación legal, necesito los diagnósticos privados para anexarlo, y te llamare cuando lo tenga todo listo para pautar la fecha de introducción de documento. –Edward se levantó y estrechó su mano.

-Espero tu llamada.

Después de aquellas palabras su abogado salió del despacho, él se quedo pensativo girando su sillón para mirar por la ventana de su despacho, pero su móvil lo interrumpió, contempló el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla, "_mierda"_ expresó mentalmente, se había olvidado de llamar a Alice para decirle que todo estaba bien, le esperaba una buena charla por parte de su hermana pequeña.

….

Aquella había sido una semana larga, Alistair le mantenía al corriente de todo acerca de la creación del documento y recopilación de los recaudos. En aquella llamada de hace siete días en la que habló con Alice le contó sus planes de separarse definitivamente de Victoria, ella no le recriminó nada, simplemente le dijo que estaría a su lado en todo lo que necesitara; algo parecido pasó con sus padres cuando les expuso la situación, su madre lo abrazó cariñosamente diciéndole que siempre iba a estar ahí para él.

Puede que su vida en esos instantes fuera la más miserable de todas, pero su familia le hacia seguir adelante, aunque había alguien más que hacia que todo valiera la pena y era _ella._

En esa semana había ido tres veces a visitarla a Eclipse, después de su salida frustrada habían vuelto a la misma situación del principio y por ahora debía conformarse con eso, ser solo un cliente de ella, quizás poco a poco consiguiera ganarse su confianza.

De esas tres veces solo una pudo estar con Bella, aquel encuentro fue demasiado rápido quizás el haberla deseado tanto esos días hizo que ambos terminaran demasiado pronto. Después ella le pidió que se fuera pues debería atender a otro cliente. Había salido hecho una furia del local, le había despreciado por irse con otro, sin embargo allí estaba otra vez entrando por la puerta de Eclipse.

Recordó que antes de ese encuentro las dos veces anteriores la había visto bailar en aquel tubo otra vez, si bien esas veces no hubo contacto sexual, se fue de allí demasiado excitado, deberían prohibirle bailar de aquella manera. Al día siguiente fue de nuevo pero otra vez se marchó sin olerla ni siquiera, estaba detrás de la barra sirviendo copas, aquella noche se planteó seriamente si estaba esquivándolo.

Pero como alguien dijo alguna vez: a la tercera va la vencida; quizás sí que lo esquivó durante esos días por que al principio fue demasiado fría con él e incluso vio como intentó esconderse antes de que se acercará a ella, después de marcharse tan enfadado se había prometido no volver en varios dias pero esa promesa fue rota al segundo día, no sabía el qué pero necesitaba verla, saber que estaba bien, necesitaba olerla, necesitaba sentirla. En esos instantes comprendió las palabras que ella le había dicho una vez.

"_Soy como una droga Edward, tan adictiva que necesitarás tu dosis y cada día que pase exigirás más y más de tu droga hasta que llegue un momento en el que yo seré tu marca de heroína y toda tu vida girara en torno a mi."_

Si, era adicto a una droga y su nombre era _Bella._

Miró a su alrededor buscándola, en su primera ojeada no la vio por ninguna parte, podría ser que otra vez se encontrara bailando o en la barra, no fue así cuando observó ambos lugares, frustrado se sentó en una de los sillones, seguramente estaría con alguien arriba, no quería pensar en ello, no quería pensar que ella era de más hombres a parte de él, aunque quería negarlo eso le carcomía por dentro de tal manera que incluso podría subir y apartarla de cualquier imbécil que osara tocarla.

En ese momento se fijó como un hombre estaba obligando a una de las chicas a subir hacía las escaleras de las habitaciones, ella se estaba resistiendo y cuando vio que giraba su cabeza pidiendo ayuda se dio cuenta quien era, se levantó y corriendo se dirigió allí.

- Suéltala –le dijo furioso mientras agarraba el brazo del hombre.

- Métete en tus asuntos gilipollas –de un manotazo apartó la mano de Edward de su brazo y se dirigió de nuevo a la chica.

Su cuerpo entró en cólera y empujó a ese salvaje separándolo de Bella, el hombre cayó al suelo, ésta al ver la situación agarró su brazo e intentó llevárselo lejos para que no iniciara una pelea, se giró y la miró intensamente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te ha hecho algún daño? –ella negó con la cabeza y cuando se acercó para poder abrazarla sintió como alguien lo agarraba por su camisa y lo empujaba hacia atrás cayendo esta vez él al suelo.

Recibió un golpe en su labio sintiendo como la sangre empezaba a salir de allí.

- Te voy a enseñar a no meterte donde no te llaman.

Si ese hombre quería pelea la iba a tener, sabía defenderse muy bien y sus largas horas en el gimnasio daban para mucho, si se creía que el único que iba a sangrar era él estaba muy equivocado, con mucho esfuerzo intentó sacárselo de encima mientras oía la voz desesperada de Bella pidiendo que ambos parasen, golpeó a ese individuo en la nariz y cuando iba a volver a hacerlo sintió como le separaban de la pelea, alguien lo agarró y lo levantó del suelo donde se encontraba vio como ese desgraciado tocaba su nariz y sentía su sangre mientras se levantaba.

- James será mejor que te marches –conocía la voz de aquel hombre, habían armado un buen escándalo si el mismo Aro en persona había salido a disolver la pelea, entonces miró a su alrededor y observó como toda la gente congregada allí los miraba, después su ojos se fijaron en Bella que intentaba abrazarse así misma mientras Aro hablaba- te he repetido muchas veces que no quiero altercados en mi local, así que te invitaría a que hoy lo abandonaras.

- Yo no inicie nada Aro, ese hijo de puta –le señaló- se las dio de machito mientras estaba con tu muñequita –esa vez miró descaradamente a Bella y sonrió, la ira hizo acto de aparición y quiso soltarse del tipo que lo agarraba y golpearlo hasta que no tuviera mas fuerzas en sus puños ¿cómo se atrevía a tratarla así?

- Felix suelta al señor Cullen –sintió como le soltaban, pero una mirada le bastó para que no se dirigiera a por el tal James- Demetri y tu acompañad a James hacia la salida –James miró con furia a Aro y no le quedó más remedio que salir de allí- James, no quiero verte por aquí en una semana.

Después de eso, Aro se dirigió a todo el público que observaba la escena y llamó su atención elevando la voz.

- Todos los presentes están invitados a una copa –se oyó un estallido de júbilo y cada cual siguió a lo suyo. Aro se acercó hasta él- siento lo que ha pasado señor Cullen –fijó su vista en Bella- sube arriba con él y procura curar la herida –Bella asintió y agachó su cabeza sin mirar a Aro. ¡Dios! también quería golpear a ese miserable, pero ahora no era el momento, el pagaría pronto. Se dirigía hacía Bella cuando lo oyó hablar de nuevo- Edward esta noche corre a cuenta de la casa –miró a Aro pero desvió rápidamente la mirada, porque si seguía haciéndolo podría terminar lo que no había acabado con James.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Bella se dirigió hacia un armario y sacó un bote y varias gasas, se acercó a él y comenzó a verter sobre una de ellas el contenido del bote, después alzó su mano para, con cuidado, empezar a limpiar la herida y la sangre que salía de su labio, escocía un poco e intentó reprimir el gemido pero no pudo, lo que provocó una pequeña sonrisa en Bella.

- ¿Qué?

- Los hombres sois unos bebés –una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, algo que no debió hacer por que el dolor volvió, pero no desistió en su contestación, se acercó a ella y dejó que ella lo sintiera.

- Los bebés no harían esto –apretó su culo para que ambos estuvieran más juntos- ¿sabes lo que me calmaría un beso?

- Buen intento Cullen, pero sigue soñando –se separó de él para guardar las cosas una vez había terminado, no pudo resistirse y cuando le dio la espalda su mano se dirigió hacia aquel redondo trasero y le dio una cachetada, vio como daba un respingo y lo miraba, esperaba una mirada de asombro por parte de ella pero le desconcentró que ella guiñara su ojo y moviera sus caderas cuando iba de nuevo hacía el armario.

Si, lo desafiaba y ella no sabía lo peligroso que eso podía ser, desataba su lujuria interior por ella, necesitaba su dosis de droga y Bella se la iba a dar. Fue hasta ella y abrazó su cintura apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

- ¿Quién era ese depravado al que tuve que golpear? –sabía que no era el momento de preguntar eso pero quería saber quien era ese hombre para hacer lo posible e impedirle que se acercara a ella.

- Un cliente –dijo ella con indiferencia, sabía que no iba a sacarle nada más, así que debería averiguarlo por sí mismo. Alejó todos los pensamientos de ese malnacido y se prometió hacerla disfrutar. La giró y ambos se miraron.

- Solo déjate llevar –la vio cerrar sus ojos cuando él fue hacia su cuello besándola e incluso se permitió morderla suavemente y ella gimió en respuesta- si, solo quiero oírte disfrutar Bella.

Pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y la alzó llevándola a la cama, la tumbo allí y cogió un pañuelo que había visto sobre la silla que estaba cerca de la cama, cuando lo vio al entrar se le ocurrió algo. Se acercó a su oído mordiéndolo mientras alzaba el pañuelo y se lo ponía en sus ojos.

- No te asustes, confía en mí, solo quiero que hoy sientas –se removió debajo de su cuerpo- ¿confías en mi? –la respuesta se hizo esperar pero la vio asentir, por lo que ató ese pañuelo detrás de su cabeza- no te lo quites hasta que te diga –su cabeza volvió a moverse de forma afirmativa.

Fue abriendo lentamente la blusa que llevaba esa noche mientras esparcía besos por todo su cuerpo conforme lo dejaba al descubierto, ella intentaba reprimir sus gritos de placer pero no lo estaba consiguiendo, algo que a Edward le encantaba. La camisa voló por la habitación y sus hábiles manos quitaron la falda que llevaba puesta ese día, pasó por encima de su culo, sus dedos acariciándola, observó como tanto ella como él se mordieron el labio inferior, no pudo más y bajó la prenda, allí estaba el tesoro que más apreciaba, subió ambas piernas encima de sus hombros y comenzó a besar los muslos internos de aquella mujer que lo volvía loco. Bella esta vez no se reprimió de gritar y gemir en voz alta cuando llegó a aquel botoncito que la llenaba de placer, usó su lengua en el proceso pero también sus expertos dedos que entraban y salían del interior de la chica.

No tardó mucho tiempo más en darle un orgasmo, intentó quitarse el pañuelo.

- No Bella, todavía no.

- No me gusta estar con los ojos tapados –el rió observando su cara de frustración.

- Será solo un momento más, tener los ojos tapados aumentara las sensaciones –fue subiendo besando su vientre y sus pechos por encima de su sujetador cuando ella volvió a hablar.

- Pues tápatelos tú también. –volvió a reír.

- Entonces no podría hacer que te corrieras como hace unos segundos –sopló en su cuello y ella suspiró- créeme cuando te digo que merecerá la pena.

- Mas te vale Cullen o me las pagarás. -Sonriendo desabrochó su sujetador y se dedicó enteramente a sus pechos mientras sentía como ella a tientas le iba desabrochando los pantalones.- A este juego podemos jugar dos.

Ella acariciaba su polla por encima de sus bóxer, había conseguido después de un rato bajarle los pantalones pero como había comprobado Bella, no hacia mucha falta excitarlo, su pequeño amiguito estaba en todo su esplendor, no pudo más y bajó sus boxer llevando su miembro a la entrada de ella no sin antes colocarse un condón, para Bella aquello había sido una eternidad porque justo cuando iba adentrarse en ella le preguntó.

- ¿Qué demonios…-su polla entró en ella en su totalidad por lo que no pudo terminar su frase al gritar de placer, subió una de las piernas de Bella a su hombro y comenzó a bombear en su interior.

- Ahora nena, quítate ese pañuelo –no le importó que la llamase así porque obedeció y lo miró intensamente mientras ambos gemían de placer.

- Tenemos que… repetir esto… otra vez –le decía entre gemidos.

- Sabría que te gustaría… y todavía no ha llegado…lo…mejor.

Sus cuerpos se movían en perfecta sincronía mientras ninguno de los dos podía apartar la mirada del otro, hasta que no pudieron más y se abandonaron al placer, Edward con cuidado se desplomó encima del cuerpo de Bella. Sintió como acariciaba su espalda mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

- La próxima vez serás tú el de los ojos tapados –se alzó mirándola y ambos sonrieron.

Ambos recogían sus ropas del suelo mientras se las iban colocando las miradas se cruzaban tras sonrisas picaras, mientras abrochaba sus pantalones sintió la mirada de Bella en su pecho y levantó la mirada y vio como se mordía su labio observando sus abdominales.

- ¿Ves algo que te guste?

- Quizás.

Le sonrió de vuelta y se acercó a ella cogiéndola de la cintura- Me alegro –se separó de él para terminar de vestirse, antes de salir de allí se acercó a ella y puso algo en su mano- se lo que Aro dijo y no quiero que pienses que pago por ti, es simplemente que quiero ayudarte y si no me dejas de otra manera será así, no lo rechaces, se que te puede venir bien, por favor –ella lo miró y cerró sus ojos a la vez que su mano.

- Está bien –se acercó a su oído- Gracias –mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, la miró por última vez y salió de allí.

Desde hacia días una idea le rondaba la cabeza y después de haber estado con ella de esa manera, y ella aceptar el dinero sin quejas, debía llevarla a cabo, aunque le tocara hablar de nuevo con Aro.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado?<p>

Capitulo difícil para mí y para mis Betas, hemos discutido mucho acerca de él y pro ahora el más largo que escribí.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos ^^

Bueno como dije arriba un capítulo complicado gracias a Beth por ese día en el que te di demasiado trabajo, sorry por el coñazo, jeje y gracias por tu asesoramiento como abogada ^^.

Y a Vicky sorry por todas las pifias que te has encontrado en este capitulo, gracias por el tiempo que le has dedicado. Sois las mejores ^^

**Angie Cullen Hale:** Si espero que Bella comience a comprender que Edward no es como los demás, si odiemos a James ¬¬. Gracias por pasarte.

**Nohem:** Si ambos están sufriendo demasiado y James es lo peor. Gracias por pasarte.

**JELI:** Veremos que tanto se puede resistir Bella a Edward. Lo de James no tiene nombre, esperemos que ese malnacido no se vaya de la lengua. Gracias por pasarte.

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Gracias se os quiere

xao


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Ante todo pediros disculpas por estas dos semanas sin publicar, pero es que primero me fui de viaje relámpago a conocer a Nikki y Jackson que estuvieron en España y después me sentí muy agobiada por este capítulo porque creo que es muy importante en la historia creo que pueden dar fe de mi agobio Beth y Vicky. Pero al final pude terminarlo y aquí esta ^^

Espero poder escribir un capítulo esta semana pero no prometo subirlo el fin de no estaré en mi ciudad… pero en cuento vuelva lo subiré.

Gracias por la paciencia

A leer

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>_

Bella aun tenía el dinero en su mano; no se inmuto una vez que él había salido por la puerta. Cerró sus ojos y evocó de nuevo las caricias que minutos atrás el le había dado, suspiró sentándose en la cama mirando los billetes, ni siquiera sabía por que los había aceptado pero al mirarlo y ver esa sinceridad en sus ojos le hizo no desconfiar de él. Quizás, sí que era diferente a todos los demás. Había salido en su defensa delante de James cuando nunca antes nadie lo había hecho por ella, sólo su amiga Angela pero ¿qué podía hacer ella frente a un hombre como James?

Recordó como en esos días Edward había ido a verla e intentó tantas veces rehuirle, después de que la dejara en la puerta de Eclipse tras aquella noche se había prometido no acercarse más a él, intentó cambiar los turnos con sus compañeras y así no tener que verlo en privado, pero uno de esos días no pudo evitarlo más y tuvo que subir con él, se propuso ser lo más fría posible, tratarlo como uno más. Lo consiguió y vio como se marcho enfurecido por su desprecio cuando acabaron, debía ser así siempre, pero todo cambio esa anoche cuando golpeó a James en su defensa, se sintió respetada y no como una cualquiera; Edward la defendió como mujer.

Sonrió recordando el juego que él había propuesto, se había sentido cuidada en esos instantes, ningún hombre la trataba así cuando estaban en la cama. Respiró hondo cuando en su cabeza se produjo aquella frase, por una vez se había sentido amada por alguien. Volvió a mirar el dinero y una lágrima se deslizo hasta chocar con los billetes. No podía estar sintiendo esas cosas, no era posible, ella no era una mujer que pudiese sentir. Los billetes resbalaron de sus manos y las llevó hacia su cara, estaba tan confundida, Edward había puesto su mundo patas arriba.

Aquella noche había sido demasiado dura, por un momento creyó que los clientes se quejaría a Aro; no puso nada de su parte para satisfacerlos, solo quería que se corrieran cuanto antes y que se marcharan, su cabeza era un auténtico lío, sus sentimiento se entremezclaban entre lo correcto e incorrecto.

Se tumbó en su cama y miró fijamente el techo, en ese momento su amiga entró como un tornado en la habitación.

- ¿Qué demonios has hecho? –se incorporó en su cama y miró a Angela.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Aro te está buscando como un loco por todo el club –sus temores eran acertados, seguro que alguno de los que estuvo con ella se habían quejado. Miró a Angela antes de salir por la puerta, alzó su cabeza y bajó hacía el despacho de Aro.

Lo vio en medio de la sala del club, cuando sus miradas se encontraron Aro corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, se quedó estática, Aro no era cariñoso, incluso las chicas que todavía estaban allí antes de irse a descansar se quedaron atónitas mirando la escena. Después la besó en ambas mejillas y se separó de ella.

- Bellita desde el momento que te vi, supe que serías una buena inversión –se giró y caminó hacia su despacho no sin antes hablarle de nuevo- acompáñame.

Le siguió totalmente confundida ¿qué había pasado ahora? ¿Por qué Aro estaba tan contento? El pánico entró en su cuerpo. Alguien la había comprado, lo sabia por algunas chicas a las que nunca había vuelto a ver por el club, si ofrecías una cantidad razonable y eras de fiar Aro te vendía. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse ¿y si por fin James después de tantos intentos y negativas por parte de Aro la había comprado? Su cuerpo empezó a temblar de miedo, limpió apresuradamente una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla para que Aro no la viera.

- Siéntate querida –le miró con terror y se sentó frente a él, no podía dejar de mover sus manos sobre su regazo, las tenía ocultas debajo del escritorio fuera de la vista de Aro. Cuando volvió a alzar la cabeza para mirarlo este le sonrió- Desde que te recogí he esperado por este día Bella. –Se levantó de su silla y fue hasta ella para acariciarle la cara, no pudo resistirlo y las lágrimas bajaban ya sin ningún control por sus mejillas- no llores, seguro que la noticia que te tengo te hará feliz. –Bajó su vista pero Aro le alzó el rostro para que la mirara- hace unas horas estuvo aquí Edward Cullen.

¿Edward quería comprarla? No podía ser, justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que era un hombre diferente volvía a golpearla la realidad. Cerró sus ojos para volver a mirar a Aro, esta vez con la rabia reflejada en su rostro.

- ¿Me has vendido a Edward Cullen? –no podía retenerlo más dentro de ella debía saberlo.

Aro comenzó a reírse a carcajadas limpias- ¡Oh Bellita! yo nunca te vendería y sabe Dios que James me ha ofrecido tanto dinero por ti –apretó más el agarre en su mandíbula, le hacia daño- me eres mas rentable aquí, muchos solo vienen por estar contigo, no es algo que quiera hacer por ahora, pero me vuelves a hablar así y lo considerare sin importar cuan rentable seas. Compórtate muchacha ¿acaso no te he enseñado bien? Respeta a tus superiores.

Suspiró aliviada, Edward no quería comprarla pero ¿qué habría hablado con Aro? este le soltó por fin y se giró para volver a su silla.

- ¿Entonces qué pasa con Edward Cullen? - El hombre que tenía enfrente volvió a sonreír

- Me ha propuesto algo parecido a lo de la otra vez, aunque serán más días y yo saldré gratamente beneficiado –se observaron mutuamente ¿Edward había pagado por sacarla de allí más días?- parece que se ha obsesionado contigo lo demuestra en esa forma de defenderte ante James y todo el dinero que me da por tenerte una semana para el solo –Aro se mostró pensativo y luego sonrió siniestramente- puede que se haya enamorado de ti querida y eso nos viene muy bien. - Se levantó de nuevo pero esta vez no se acercó a ella sólo miraba un cuadro que había en la pared- Incítalo todo lo que puedas en esta semana, sí te permito salir es por que me conviene que él siga viniendo a Eclipse –se giró para mirarla- enamórale Isabella puede que el gran Edward Cullen deje toda su fortuna en ti y eso sería muy provechoso.

Lo miró con odio solo le movía el dinero, le daba igual todo lo demás, muy pronto huiría de él y seria ella la riese, deseaba con todas su fuerzas levantarse y propinarle una bofetada pero se clavó fuertemente las uñas en las manos intentando calmar su ira hacia aquel hombre que destruyó la poca inocencia que había en ella. estaba frente a ella.

- No tengo ropa adecuada para irme una semana con un cliente –sonrió interiormente, intentaba sacarlo de sus casillas pero no lo logró pues Aro le sonrió de vuelta.

- No quiero que el Sr. Cullen piense que yo no cuido a mis chicas, cuando vuelvas a tu cuarto tendrás una maleta llena de ropa –Aro rió de nuevo- pedir un poquito más al Sr. Cullen para comprarte ropa no fue difícil.- Volvió a su asiento antes de despedirla- haz un buen trabajo Isabella quiero a Edward Cullen cada noche en Eclipse una vez que vuelvas.

….

- ¿Una semana entera con Edward Cullen? Ese hombre sí que está obsesionado contigo.

Miró a Angela y se sentó en su cama después de que ambas hubieran visto toda la ropa que había en aquella maleta, no faltaba nada, incluso Aro había pensado en ropa provocativa para satisfacer a Edward.

- Tengo miedo Angela.

- Bella tengo que tragarme todas las palabras que he dicho contra él, pero ese hombre no es mala persona y más cuando anoche te defendió de James. – agarró su pelo mientras apoyaba sus codos en las rodillas.

- No es miedo a que él sea malo, sino otro tipo de miedo –Angela volteó y la miró por unos segundos, después abrió los ojos como si hubiera descubierto algo, corrió hacia ella y se sentó a su lado acariciando su espalda.

- ¿Estás sintiendo cosas por él? –la miró y no fue capaz de contestarla, su amiga la abrazó y comenzó a llorar en su hombro mientras esta intentaba calmarla.

- Intento reprimirme y pensar que no se me está permitido, pero Angela soy humana, me siento protegida y nunca nadie me ha tratado como lo ha hecho él.

Angela la miró y acarició su cara- no te está prohibido sentir Bella, quizás Edward sea tu salvación, tu vía de escape de Eclipse.

Se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza- ¿sabes que esta casado?

- ¿Y quién no lo está de los que vienen aquí? –ambas sonrieron. Bella alzó una ceja y miró a su amiga sonriéndola

- Me estás diciendo que me convierta en su amante.

Su amiga rió- te estoy diciendo que disfrutes de estos días a su lado, olvídate de todo Bella –miró a su amiga respirando hondo y después la abrazó.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo peque.

- Solo soy tres años menor que tú –le dijo pegándole suavemente en el hombro, ambas soltaron una carcajada.

…..

Un chofer había ido a por ella a Eclipse, al parecer Edward no había podido acercarse y tendría que esperarlo en el aeropuerto para coger el avión. Pensó que se irían a un sitio cercano a Chicago pero ahora estaba intrigada sobre cual sería su destino, se sentía tan nerviosa, y sobre todo, no sabía que podría salir de ese viaje, pero había decido tras hablar con su amiga que se olvidaría de todo, solo sería ella, no una de las prostitutas de Eclipse, simplemente Bella.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto internacional de O 'Hare en Chicago los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de su cuerpo ¿qué le diría al verlo?

El chofer le ayudó con su maleta y poco después le indicó que el Sr. Cullen no tardaría en llegar, tras despedirse de él, se adentró dentro de aquel aeropuerto y esperó cerca de la puerta. Era increíblemente grande, nunca había estado allí puesto que en su vida había viajado y menos en avión quizás los nervios también se debieran a eso. Miró todo a su alrededor intentando tranquilizarse y se giró para ver los paneles de los vuelos intentando deducir por la hora a donde iban pero no le dio tiempo, lo vio venir hacia ella, una mueca en forma de sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro, ella no apartó sus ojos de él. Estaba anonadada mirándole, verlo vestir tan casual le hacía ver demasiado sexy, esos pantalones vaqueros le quedaban de muerte, el calor empezó a emerger por su cuerpo. Cuando estaba casi enfrente de ella intentó sacarse de su cabeza todos los pensamientos que en un segundo habían aparecido por su mente, eran demasiados candentes.

- ¡Hola! Siento el retraso pero tenía que resolver unas cosas antes de viajar –él se acercó a ella para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, se quedó contrariada ante aquel gesto -. Nadie dijo nada de besos en la cara –sonrió interiormente. Si, tenía razón, pudo apreciar la duda en su cara.

- Si, eso no está prohibido.

- Me alegra verte más contenta que la última vez que te saqué de Eclipse –alzó una ceja mirándole.

- Si quieres puedo volver a ser como ese día.

- No gracias, te prefiero así, sólo quiero que disfrutes –ella lo miró y vio como él alargaba la mano para que la cogiera- ¿vamos?

- Quisiera saber donde vamos –le dijo sin coger todavía su mano, no se había percatado que Edward traía un carrito de esos donde la gente llevaba sus maletas, se acercó a ella para coger la suya y la puso encima de la de él. Volvió a extender su mano.

- Nena, es una sorpresa, solo confía en mí.

Suspiró mirando su mano- no sé si debería confiar en ti –la miró extrañado pero sus facciones se suavizaron cuando ella cogió su mano y lo miró.- ¿vamos?

Se dirigían hacía la puerta de embarque y ya el destino no era un secreto para ella, Edward solo había podido ocultarlo únicamente unos minutos hasta que ella vio en pantalla las palabras Hawai. Estaba emocionada, nunca había salido del Estado de Illinois e iba a conocer Hawai, parecía una niña de seis años a punto de recibir sus regalos de Santa Claus. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba sentada en el avión abrochándose el cinturón con Edward a su lado, miró por la ventanilla y los nervios comenzaron a agolparse en su estomago, llevó sus manos hacia allí, Edward se percató de ello.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –negó cerrando sus ojos.

- Nunca he montado en avión, tengo ganas de vomitar –rió mirándola y Bella lo miró enfurecida- ¿te parece gracioso?

- Un poco –agarró una de sus manos que descansaba en su estomago y la apretó- tienes que relajarte, el avión es el medio de transporte más seguro, cierra los ojos –lo miró contrariada antes de cerrar sus ojos, entonces una voz se sintió cerca de su oído- no soltare tu mano.

Y no lo hizo, el avión despegó y sus nervios se habían ido, se sentía protegida a su lado, poco después abrió sus ojos observándole.

- Gracias.

- No hay de que, intenta descansar, nos quedan unas horas antes de llegar.

Sintió como alguien la despertaba, se había quedado completamente dormida después de despegar, abrió los ojos y lo observó meciendo su hombro suavemente, ese simple gesto lo había hecho con tanta delicadeza que por primera vez se sintió como una princesa de cuento, movió su cabeza quitándose todas esas tonterías de encima.

- Acabamos de aterrizar Bella Durmiente –rodó sus ojos y se incorporó desabrochando su cinturón, con la ayuda de Edward para coger su equipaje de mano salieron del avión.- Bienvenida a Honolulu.

Se giró sonriendo después de recoger sus maletas fueron hacía la puerta de salida y allí unas chicas vestidas del traje típico de Hawai les pusieron un collar hecho con flores, Bella rió ante eso, creía que eso solo pasaba en las películas, quizás aquello era un sueño en forma de película, pero al sentir el brazo de Edward alrededor de su cintura descubrió que no era un sueño. Cogieron un taxi y fueron rumbo al hotel donde se hospedarían. No podía apartar la vista de la ventana del vehículo, todo le parecía fascinante, aquello era el paraíso, y desde la carretera podía ver las magníficas playas que ofrecía Honolulu. No tardaron mucho en llegar al hotel situado en Waikiki, mirarlo simplemente por fuera era una delicia, toda su fachada era de un color coral. El Gran "Royal Hawaiian" se imponía ante ellos.

Un trabajador del hotel les ayudó con sus maletas, cuando iban a entrar en el hall Edward agarró su brazo y la giró hacia él.

- Antes de que entremos quiero que sepas que hay dos habitaciones reservadas, no quiero que te sientas incomoda en ningún momento, no estas obligada a nada en este viaje Bella –lo miró atónita.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Sé que he pagado por ti para tenerte una semana entera, pero no es tu cuerpo lo que quiero, solo quiero que disfrutes –le sonrió-como si fueran unas vacaciones –se miraron durante unos segundos- es tu elección que puedas tener una habitación para ti o no.

- No hace falta tener dos habitaciones, no me va a incomodar dormir contigo –le sonrió- ya lo hemos hecho –Edward iba a protestar- no me voy a sentir obligada a nada, me lo acabas de decir, lo que venga vendrá, es mi trabajo, no lo cumpliría si no estoy en tu habitación – Sintió la necesidad de decir lo último, esa sensación de ser apreciada y cuidada era un espejismo. No podía confundir las cosas, mucho menos ahora que sabía que estaba a riesgo de sentir cosas por un cliente lo cual no estaba permitido. Tenía que recordarle a él y a sí misma que ella estaba allí porque fue comprada, y si no hubiese sido así, estaría en la pequeña habitación de Eclipse esperando por un cliente. El fondo sabía que si las circunstancias fueran distintas ella estaría más que feliz…. Bloqueó lo que continuaba de ese pensamiento. Edward seguía mirándola como si lo hubiese golpeado y ella aunque se sintió culpable se forzó a dejarlo plantado allí y entrar dentro del hotel. No podía haber confusiones se dijo de nuevo y se forzó a concentrarse en la decoración del hotel, quedando inmediatamente maravillada por la opulencia del mismo.

Después de que Edward arreglara lo de las habitaciones ambos fueron acompañados a la suya y cuando entró no podía dejar de mirar todo a su alrededor pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la inmensa terraza que tenía unas vistas impresionantes a la playa perteneciente al hotel, corrió para abrir las puertas y asomarse, ante ella se mostraba en todo su esplendor el Océano Pacífico, unos brazos rodearon su cintura.

- Por tu reacción al entrar supongo que te gusta lo que ves –lo miró sobre su hombro y asintió pero se zafó de entre sus brazos, Edward la miró con una ceja alzada- olvídate de todo Isabella, solo se tú –besó su cabeza y la dejó allí para que pudiera seguir disfrutando de la vista que aquel hotel le ofrecía ¿no se daba por aludido? Suspiró indignada y frustrada mientras seguía mirando el océano.

….

Estaba colocando su ropa, antes de haber ojeado toda la habitación, parecía un apartamento, sólo le faltaba la cocina, tenía su propio salón y un cuarto de baño enorme donde la más impresionante de las bañeras estaba en una de las esquinas, le había asombrado el inmenso vestidor en el que se encontraba ahora, el sueño de toda chica era tener uno como ese completamente lleno de ropa y zapatos, quizás algún día podría conseguirlo. Edward le había propuesto esa noche no salir de allí y cenar para poder descansar del viaje, había aceptado por que entre los nervios y todo el ajetreo de última hora apenas había dormido la noche anterior.

Edward había pedido una suculenta cena al servicio de habitaciones y cuando terminó de colocar sus cosas, la comida ya estaba encima de la mesa, por lo que no tardó en acompañarlo. Mientras comieron apenas dijeron nada, solo se miraban y sonreían. Se levantó una vez que terminó y miró al hombre que la acompañaba.

- Será mejor que me de una ducha, el sol de aquí es demasiado pegajoso –le guiño un ojo. debía empezar a trabajar.

- Si, así te refrescaras, yo iré a ver un rato la televisión –Bella alzó una ceja sorprendida, al decirle eso le estaba invitando a que la acompañara, se miraron- Bella, esta noche descansaras, como tú dijiste, lo que venga vendrá, todavía hay muchos días por delante.

Se fue hacía el baño realmente enfadada, pero ¿debía estarlo? Se suponía que no estaba trabajando, que debía descansar y disfrutar según las palabras de Edward pero sentía una tremenda necesidad de sentirle dentro de ella ¿de verdad aquello era trabajo? Cuando terminó se puso el pijama más sexy que había encontrado en el vestidor y se dirigió hacia la habitación, allí estaba Edward, solo con unos pantalones y vio que tragaba apresuradamente al verla, sonrió interiormente y se fue hacia la cama para acostarse en el otro lado, Bella le sonrió, se acercó a él y posó deliberadamente su mano cerca de su miembro.

- Buenas noches –sin más se acomodó en su lado de la cama dándole la espalda. Mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro cuando sintió a Edward levantarse de la cama e ir apresuradamente al baño. No le sintió volver, el cansancio pudo antes con ella.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a golpear su cara, cuando estaba despertándose se giró hacia el otro y sintió que nadie estaba durmiendo allí, levantó un poco la cabeza y miró hacia todos lados, en una de las mesas de la habitación había una bandeja con comida, se desperezó poco a poco y se levantó para dirigirse allí, una rosa estaba en la mesa y vio un papel debajo de ella.

_Bajé a hacer un poco de ejercicio. Estabas demasiado preciosa como para despertarte,_

_Edward_

Sonrió mientras cogía la flor para olerla, cuando alzó su vista y se vio en el espejo que habían frente a ella tuvo que dejar la flor en la mesa, "¡_basta Bella, estás trabajando!"_, después se dispuso a desayunar, como eran sus vacaciones no iba a esperar a Edward, se le había ocurrido algo mejor, había unas playas magníficas allí abajo.

Estaba tumbada en la arena tomando el sol con sus ojos cerrados cuando unas gotas de agua empezaron a caer sobre su cuerpo, abrió un ojo y se encontró a Edward de pie.

- Te vas a achicharrar con el sol –se incorporó sentándose para mirarlo- supuse que estabas aquí al no encontrarte en la habitación.

- Si, no podía despreciar estas maravillosas playas, sería un pecado.

- Creía que yo era mejor que eso.

- No te creas tan importante – miró hacia el agua- por lo que veo ya te bañaste.

- El agua esta estupenda, creo que deberías hacer lo mismo –negó con su cabeza volviéndose a tumbar en la toalla.

- Ni hablar, me gusta más tomar el sol –cerró sus ojos de nuevo y una risa se escuchó, entonces sintió como la cogían y la alzaban, al abrir sus ojos vio como Edward corría con ella en brazos directos al agua- no, Edward para, para….no se te ocurra…-pero fue demasiado tarde, ya estaba metida en el agua de pies a cabeza, al salir a la superficie lo vio reírse de ella, una sonrisa malvada se formó en su rostro cuando fue hacia él, se impulsó con todo su cuerpo y lo hundió completamente en el agua, sabía que él no había puesto mucha resistencia, Edward era más fuerte como para hundirse así como así.

Cuando salía para fuera la cogió por la cintura y la acercó a él, su cuerpo sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica - ¿ves como era mejor darse un chapuzón? –ella alzó sus piernas y rodeo la cintura de Edward.

-Puede que tuvieras razón –comenzó a friccionar su cuerpo.

- Bella –le advirtió Edward.

- No estoy haciendo nada –vio como alzaba una ceja frente a ella, ambos rieron-. Llévame a bailar – dijo impulsivamente.

….

Se había puesto un vestido corto negro con unos tacones que daban vértigo verlos, el pelo estaba suelto con suaves ondas, deseaba tanto pasarlo bien. Cuando vio a Edward se quedó impresionada, le quedaba tan bien esa camisa medio abierta, parecía que a él también le había gustado su atuendo pues la repaso de pies a cabeza, por una vez se sintió admirada y no como un objeto al que llevarse a la cama.

- Vamos –Edward extendió su mano y ella la cogió.

Estaban en un local de moda en Honolulu, habían pedido unas bebidas y una canción empezó a sonar.

- Me encanta esta canción –le dijo por encima de la música en voz alta- vamos a bailar.

Ambos se fueron hacía la pista de baile y comenzaron a moverse llevó una de sus manos hacia el cuello de Edward y comenzó a moverse sexualmente, no apartaban sus miradas, después se giró para que su espalda golpeara con el pecho de él y comenzó a moverse rozando su culo con el miembro de Edward, por primera vez estaba bailando para alguien a quien ella había elegido, una mano rodeaba la cintura apretándola más contra él, sentía su respiración entrecortada en su oído, no dejó de mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música y comenzaba a notar como se estaba excitando y no era el único, su bragas empezaban a mojarse. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo la música pero Edward la giró y volvieron a mirarse con intensidad y deseo.

- Eres malvada –le sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo.

- No me has dicho que parara – las manos de él agarraron su trasero e hizo que ambos se juntaran más, sus cuerpos podían fundirse en medio de aquella pista de baile, a pesar de los tacones, Edward le sacaba unos centímetros más, se puso de puntillas acercando sus labios a los de él.

- Quizás no quiero que pares –sonrió triunfante al oír aquellas palabras, las manos de él bajaban por sus piernas acariciándolas y ambos empezaban a respirar demasiado rápido. Ella llevó sus manos a su cuello y lo forzó a bajar su cabeza hasta que sus labios estuvieran rozándose. No había nada más en el planeta que deseara, que besarlo, sentir su sabor, ver si sus labios y su boca eran tan cálidos y dulces como parecían. Él seguía respirando aceleradamente, y la miraba con ansias, como si anhelara que ella terminara de quitar la distancia, aunque sabiendo las reglas y que no le fuera permitido hacerlo. En ese momento Bella reaccionó _¿qué estoy haciendo?_ se preguntó desesperada y desconcertada, sentía que salía de lo que estaba acostumbrada y que sí eso se daba, no sabía que le iba a quedar. Necesitaba algo que la llevara a un sitio que conocía, cómodo, que volviera a ubicarlo en lo que ella estaba haciendo allí, no diversión sino porque era una cosa que usaba. Y eso era lo que necesitaba. Tenía que follarlo y matar sus ansias de besarlo. Miró por encima del hombro de Edward hacia todos lados buscando una puerta. Cuando la localizó se separó de él y cogió su mano tirando hacía aquella puerta, la siguió sin protestar, cuando entraron en el baño nadie se encontraba allí. Bella apoyó su espalda en la puerta mirando con lujuria al hombre que tenía delante, una de sus manos fue hacia el pestillo y la cerró sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Fóllame Edward, quiero sentir tu polla dentro de mí… ya…

No esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces la estampó contra la pared que estaba a su lado y comenzó a besar su cuello. El vestido de ella estaba por la cintura mientras sus bragas acabaron destrozadas en el suelo, la cogió en volandas y la llevó hasta el lavabo, ella con prisas desabrochó sus pantalones y bajó sus boxer con ellos, vio como él había sacado algo de su bolsillo y lo desenvolvía, ella lo cogió y le sonrió.

- Siempre preparado.

- Soy un hombre de recursos –ella agarró su polla y la acaricio suavemente para después empezar a poner su preservativo.

Edward se mordió el labio al sentir como ella le acariciaba, una vez que había terminado no esperó más y se adentró en su coño, no dejaron de mirarse mientras Edward salía y se adentraba dentro de ella una y otra vez, aunque hubo una parte en la que Bella tuvo que morderse el labio y subir la cabeza al cielo porque la necesidad de chocar sus labios con los de él fue imperante.

Salieron del baño riéndose y les importó poco que la gente a la salida descubriera lo que habían hecho allí dentro. Bella tenía todo su pelo alborotado y Edward la camisa medio abrochada, había tenido que tirar sus bragas inservibles a la papelera del baño y ahora se estaba sin nada debajo.

-¿Sabes? me resulta muy tentador saber que no tienes ropa interior –lo escuchó por encima de su hombro y se giró para guiñarle un ojo -. Vamos a tomar algo necesitamos reponernos.

- ¿Ya estás cansado?

- Nena, no ha nacido nadie que canse a Edward Cullen. – Sintió como agarraba su nalga para apretarla.

….

Se levantó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, le molestaba la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, miró su reloj y eran ya las dos de la tarde, suspiró y miró hacia su lado, Edward dormido con sus ropas de anoche medio quitadas. Se observó así misma y vio que su vestido estaba subido, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente poco a poco y comenzó a reírse. Habían bebido demasiado después de lo del baño, al llegar al hotel habían intentado repetirlo pero ambos cayeron en la cama y no recordaba nada más.

Se levantó para ir a darse una ducha, la necesitaba con urgencia para despejarse, cuando salió envuelta en una toalla Edward estaba sentado en la cama medio adormilado.

- Creo que anoche nos pasamos con las copas –sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

- Sí, pero mereció la pena hacía mucho que no me reía tanto y me lo pasaba tan bien.

- Me alegro por ello –se levantó de la cama- ¿sabes? creo que yo también necesito una ducha. –Bella rió asintiendo.

Ese día lo pasaron dentro de la habitación sin hacer nada, sus cuerpos estaban agotados, vieron películas en la gran televisión que había en el salón, en esas horas que pasaron encerrados se olvidó por completo que Edward había pagado por tenerla en aquel paraíso, parecía todo tan normal para ellos, que era tan fácil como respirar. En la tercera película comenzó a sentirse cada vez más cansada y lo último que recordó fue como Edward la llevaba a la cama y la tumbaba en ella.

Edward la despertó al día siguiente demasiado entusiasmado, obligándola a desayunar deprisa y a ponerse su traje de baño, solo le decía que una sorpresa la esperaba. Medio dormida todavía se montaron en una barca a motor que les llevó a una de las islas que estaban alrededor de Honolulu.

- ¿Edward, dónde me llevas?

- Te va a encantar, vamos a nadar con delfines –abrió la boca sorprendida mirándole.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –estaba muy emocionada.

- Muy en serio –le respondió. Ella le sonrió y corrió para abrazarle, nunca nadie antes se había portado tan bien como Edward lo estaba haciendo. Después de darse cuenta del impulso por el que se había dejado llevar se separó apresuradamente de él.

Definiría esa experiencia de su vida como algo mágico. Al principio le dio un poco de miedo pero poco a poco fue cogiendo confianza. Edward era todo un espectáculo, parecía que toda su vida había nadado con aquellos animales, mientras ella una y otra vez tenía que ser ayudada por los monitores para que no se hiciera ningún daño, muchas veces tuvo que mirar mal a Edward por que no paraba de reírse de ella, pero al final acababa riéndose también de su propia torpeza ante los delfines.

Después de aquella excursión volvieron al hotel para asearse y salir a cenar cerca de la playa. Fue una velada hermosa, Edward se preocupó por ella en cada momento, la hizo sentirse cómoda en aquel lugar, nadie la observaba como a la puta que tenía que pagar para llevársela a un rincón y follarla, en aquella isla de Hawai era simplemente Isabella. Aquello a pesar de todo le asustaba terriblemente, sabía que todo aquel paraíso se terminaría en una semana y Edward por mucho que su amiga Angela le hubiera dicho no iba a ser su salvación.

Luego dieron un paseo por la playa, llevaba sus zapatos en la mano para no ensuciarlos con la arena, parecían una pareja de enamorados dando paseos a la luz de la luna, pero que tan alejado estaba eso de la realidad. En más de una ocasión apartó su mano de la de Edward y a pesar de que volvía a tomarla, ella se resistía, debía poner sus prioridades por encima de todo y sentir algo por él no estaba entre ellas, si no ser libre, huir de Eclipse… no podía haber una vida con Edward estando además casado, eso solo la haría sufrir más, aquello no era correcto. Aun así estaba tan contrariada, una parte de ella, en ese último día en lo único en lo que pensaba era en tener una mínima posibilidad de vivir algo con Edward, intentó quitar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, estaba allí y eso era lo importante, nada del exterior importaba en ese momento.

Después del paseo, había ido al baño a lavarse los pies de la arena y cambiarse para dormir, ella también podía darle algún regalo a Edward, sonrió para si misma y cogió uno de su camisones, salió hacia la habitación y toda su libido se fue al suelo al verlo dormido.

Sonrío, era tan hermoso dormido, con cuidado fue hacia allí sentándose en la cama quedando a su lado, rió por lo bajo, era como un bebé. Aprovechando su estado acarició su cara, iba a tumbarse para dormir pero sus dedos se pararon sobre sus labios, sintió como su cuerpo se iba hacia delante sin poder evitarlo, ansiaba sentirlos, la necesidad la aturdía y era también una forma de agradecimiento, la había hecho feliz al llevarla a la otra parte del país y experimentar aunque fuera por un momento lo que las demás personas daban por sentado. Sabía que podría ser arriesgado y estaría cometiendo un error si él le respondía, porque confundirían aun más las cosas y por eso había evitado hacerlo, pero ahora, con él dormido se permitió ese desliz ya que nunca se enteraría, solo sería un roce… tan solo eso podría permitirse, se repitió en silencio.

Trazó su mejilla y cuello con un dedo sintiendo una parte poco rasposa por el inicio de la barba, y se inclinó oliéndolo suavemente, nadie, ningún cliente había olido como Edward lo hacia, era una unión de miel con almizcle y calor. Rozó con su nariz su mejilla, y después la besó suavemente, cerrando los ojos y deleitándose por ese momento robado y nuevo para ella. Movió su cabeza unos centímetros, trazando una línea con sus labios hasta los de él; besó la comisura de estos y con un suspiro de rendición terminó de correr la distancia, uniendo sus labios. Sintió que el corazón le iba a estallar, mitad del miedo por ser descubierta y mitad por la sensación de placer por tocar esa parte tan suave de Edward. "_Solo será un momento"_ se repitió mientras movía sus labios un poco, tratando de recordar cómo se besaba ya que tenía muchos años que no lo hacia o quizás nunca lo había hecho tan a placer como en ese momento. Respiró hondo rozando los labios de él con su aliento y se forzó a separarse, a dejar de tocarlo y de besarlo, se alejó unos centímetros y sintió literalmente dolor en su pecho por haberlo hecho.

Cerró sus ojos para calmar su respiración y el dolor tan grande que la embargó por unos segundos que causó que incluso sus ojos se humedecieran y su alma le gritara _"¡¿por qué no puedes tener esto, por qué?"_ Cuando se creyó más calmada los abrió y quedó paralizada al encontrarse con los orbes verdes de Edward mirándola intensamente, ligeramente sentado sobre la cama y tan cerca de ella que sus alientos se confundían.

Bella jadeó y lo miró aterrorizada, ya que en verdad ahora no sabía como detener su cuerpo y bloquear las emociones que por tanto tiempo estuvieron dormidas…

* * *

><p>¿Os gusto?<p>

Entendéis ahora porque era complicado…

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos ^^

Quiero dedicarle especialmente este capítulo a Beth una de mis betas, por que la verdad que este nos ha traído verdaderos dolores de cabeza y hablar mucho sobre el incluso antes de llegar a este punto, gracias amiga sobre todo por el final ^^ e involucrarte tanto en la historia

Muchísimas gracias a mi otra beta Vicky que me paso el capítulo en tiempo record eres la mejor ^^

**JELI**: Si yo también espero que Edward pueda salvarla. Gracias!

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Gracias se os quiere

Disfrutad de Amanecer!

xao


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Lo sé dos semanas sin actualizar, lo siento pero el trabajo apenas me dejaba tiempo, escribí este capítulo casi entero en una tarde, espero que merezca la pena tanta espera.

Por cierto Amanecer en mi opinión la mejor de todas las películas hasta ahora esa boda me hizo llorar…

Por primera vez un capitulo con Soundtrack creo que esta canción describe muy bien todo lo que pasa, quizás deberíais escucharla mientras lo leéis, pero hay una parte importante donde Si lo tenéis que hacer_: One and Only – Adele_ http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=MGHw_rjakM cuando salga la letra de la canción le dais para escuchar (no olvidéis quitar los espacios)

Gracias por la paciencia

A leer

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>_

Bella se quedó estática mirándole, quería irse de allí, la vergüenza le recorría todo el cuerpo, lo había besado, algo que se había prometido no hacer, intentó levantarse de la cama pero una mano agarró su muñeca y se lo impidió. Se fijó en el agarre, y poco a poco fue levantando la mirada hasta llegar a sus ojos, ambos se miraban fijamente, sintió como la poca distancia que los separaba comenzaba a ser mínima, respiró profundamente notando como su corazón se aceleraba ante la cercanía de Edward; no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos cuando sus labios encontraron los de él. Intentó resistirse pero no podía alejarse, no quería alejarse, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo se encontraba en casa. Suspiró cuando el beso se volvió más apasionado; cuando permitió que Edward se adentrara en su boca con su lengua llevó sus manos hacia su pelo y lo agarró con fuerza mientras no quería apartar sus labios de los de él, aquello era el paraíso y no podía explicarse cómo se había resistido tanto a probarlos.

Sin separar sus labios él la volteó y quedó tumbada en la cama, pocos segundos después tuvieron que apartarse para que ambos pudieran tomar aire, sus miradas se encontraron y esta vez fue Bella la que no pudo resistir la separación y se inclinó hacia delante para probarlos de nuevo, lo sintió sonreír en sus labios mientras seguían besándose; la mano de Edward subía por su muslo levantando a su vez el suave camisón de encaje negro, gimió al sentir sus manos sobre su piel.

Después de varios minutos más besándose se separaron de nuevo.

- No me puedo creer que durante todo este tiempo haya acatado tu regla de no besarte, eres adictiva- se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso- muy adictiva –volvió a besarla. Después bajó por su cuello hacia su hombro apartando el fino tirante que sostenía el camisón en su cuerpo, era incapaz de contestarle, todo aquello le estaba dejando aturdida, cerró sus ojos para perderse en sus caricias pero los abrió de golpe al sentir que no continuaba desnudándola, cuando lo miró él sonreía con suficiencia.- ¿Te lo has puesto para mi? –agarró suavemente el camisón que llevaba.

- Ajam –lo besó girándole para quedar ella encima, podría haber sucumbido a sus labios pero le gustaba mandar y eso no cambiaría-. Era un premio por lo de hoy.

- Y yo que podría habérmelo perdido si tus labios no me hubiesen despertado.

- Idiota –le dijo sonriendo mientras él se incorporaba y quedaba sentado con ella encima.

- No te lo quites –le dijo cuando iba a deshacerse de la prenda- estás preciosa con él –dejó lo que iba a hacer para agarrarlo del pelo nuevamente y volverlo a besar.

La temperatura empezó a subir en la habitación, Edward besaba su hombro mientras ella intentaba acomodarse mejor encima de su cuerpo, acarició su torso descubierto mientras levantaba el cuello para darle mejor acceso. En su vida había estado con muchos hombres, pero nunca nadie la había hecho sentirse como lo hacía él; el mundo se paraba cuando estaba a su lado, nada existía, desde que Edward entró en su vida y le daba aquellos pequeños momentos, su realidad se evaporaba.

Se acercó a sus labios sonriéndole, le mordió un poco el labio inferior y se separó para que sus ojos volvieran a conectarse, se había cansado de juegos, solo quería sentirlo dentro de ella y llegar al clímax mientras sus labios se unían. Le removió los pantalones y la ropa interior y en cuestión de segundos su miembro saltó fuera de su prisión, se levantó para acomodarse encima de él; sin dejar de mirarlo poco a poco se introdujo en su interior, ambos gimieron al sentirse conectados, sin moverse Edward unió sus labios a los de ella, gustosa los aceptó y empezó a moverse, aquello era la gloria. Él gemía sobre sus labios al igual que lo hacia ella, era tan terriblemente excitante que por increíble que pareciera no iba a aguantar mucho, sentía venir su orgasmo, jamás había tenido un orgasmo tan rápido como el que crecía en su interior en ese momento. Su respiración comenzó a volverse irregular, sentía que el corazón en cualquier momento podría salirse de su pecho, mordió el hombro de Edward para volver rápidamente a sus labios y entonces las estrellas aparecieron tras sus parpados cerrados, lo que había sentido, ni en su imaginación tenía cabida, intentó calmarse mientras él con varias estocadas después se derrumbaba en la cama con ella encima. Tras varios segundos en los que el silencio reinó en la habitación, Bella habló.

-Siento haber durado tan poco

Una carcajada la hizo levantar la mirada.

-No lo sientas, en verdad es un halago saber que puedo darte un orgasmo tan rápido.

-Presumido –le dijo sonriendo mientras lo besaba y se acomodaba a su lado en la cama. Él la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

- Duerme – No le contestó, sólo se acomodó mejor sobre él y cerró los ojos. Sabía que después de lo que acababa de pasar todo había cambiado para ellos; quizás Ángela tuviera razón, Edward podría salvarla. Un suave besó descansó en su frente antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

La luz se filtraba a través de la ventana, envuelta en una bata se giró hacia la cama viendo al hombre que estaba dormido en ella, su cuerpo estaba cubierto hasta la cintura por la sábana dejando toda su espalda al aire. Sonrió y cerrando sus ojos recordó las caricias de la noche anterior, mientras pensaba en ello sus dedos fueron hacia sus labios, sintió una lágrima recorrer su mejilla ¿podría aquello ser verdad? ¿Podría tener una vida real? Un beso en su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces levantada? –se giró después de haber limpiado su rostro y le sonrió.

- Hoy estaba madrugadora – Edward se acercó para besarla. Podía acostumbrase a esos besos.

- Vístete, después de desayunar nos vamos de compras. –Alzó una ceja mirándole.

- ¿De compras? –Lo vio irse hacia el cuarto de baño ignorándola- ¡Edward! –se apoyó de nuevo en el sillón sonriendo.

Después de una ducha más un buen desayuno ambos se fueron a un centro comercial cercano. Paseaba con la cabeza alta y mirando a esas chicas que la estudiaban con envidia, no solo estaba al lado de Edward, un hombre muy por encima de lo normal, sino también iban cogidos de las manos. Negó con la cabeza y una mueca divertida en su cara, él no fue ajeno a ese gesto.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- De nada –lo miró alzándose sobre sus puntillas para besarlo.

- ¿Sabes? creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto. – La carcajada de Bella hizo a Edward sonreír - ¿Ahora qué hice? –negó y siguió andando. Los dos, en pocas horas habían pensado lo mismo sobre esos besos.

…

- Edward, estoy cansada ¿podemos terminar ya? no quiero probarme más ropa –le dijo detrás de la puerta del probador donde se encontraba, llevaban mas de tres horas visitando tiendas.

A todas os gusta ir de compras –oyó una risa por parte de él.

- Sí, pero llevo más de tres horas de un probador a otro, además ya te dije que no iba a aceptar que te gastaras tanto dinero en mi –miró la etiqueta del vestido que estaba sobre su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ¿Cómo podía valer tanto un trozo de tela?- Este vestido vale más de quince mil dólares ¿te has vuelto loco? –le dijo de nuevo a través de la puerta, de repente ésta se abrió y las manos de ese hombre recorrieron su espalda para subir la cremallera.

- Te queda espectacular, quiero que lo lleves mañana. –Bella volvió a mirar la etiqueta negando con la cabeza, miró en el espejo como Edward envolvía su cintura y la giraba-, quiero que te lo quedes y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

- Pero…. -la silenció besándola suavemente mientras sus manos iban hacia la cremallera del vestido para bajarlo de nuevo - Edward… -intentó decirle algo pero sus caricias se lo impedían, no puso mucha resistencia.

- ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en un probador? –Le sonrió mientras el vestido caía por sus piernas y se acercaba a él, se había vuelto adicta a Edward Cullen.

Intentaba acomodar su pelo una vez fuera de aquella tienda. Edward sonreía a su lado, ambos se habían dado cuenta por la mirada de la dependienta que sí que se había enterado de lo que había pasado allí dentro, porque a pesar de que él intentó callarla con su boca, no había podido reprimir sus gemidos de placer. No le importaba, había disfrutado demasiado, y bueno ¿por qué iban a molestarse sí el hombre que iba a su lado había dejado una suma indecente de dinero allí? Sonrió agarrando la mano de Edward. Después de caminar, Bella se paró abruptamente porque él se había quedado mirando el escaparate de una tienda, alzó la vista para descubrir el nombre de _La Perla_.

Lo miró mordiéndose el labio - ¿Quieres probar aquí también?

-No estaría mal, pero prefiero que te compres algo y que esta noche me lo muestres bailando – Bella abrió la boca mirándole.

- ¿En serio?

- Muy en serio –se acercó a su oído- esta vez solo bailaras para mi, solo yo te veré.

Negó incrédula para después guiñarle un ojo, sin esperarle entró dentro moviendo sus caderas dándole un incentivo de lo que recibiría esa noche.

….

No dejó que Edward mirara su conjunto de _La Perla_, es más, lo había pagado a escondidas mientras él echaba un vistazo en la tienda, quería sorprenderlo. Estaba frente al espejo del baño contemplando su reflejo, se mordió el labio, solo esperaba impresionarlo; se colocó la bata de raso por encima del _babydoll_ negro que llevaba, no tenía mucho que quitarse mientras bailaba por lo que la bata debía estar allí. Cuando salió, lo descubrió sentado en la cama esperándola, todavía llevaba puesto los pantalones pero nada por la parte de arriba. Él le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa al verla con esa bata.

- Será mejor que se ponga cómodo Sr. Cullen. – Mientras le decía esto el cordón de su bata iba girando entre sus dedos, caminó hacía él contoneándose y volviéndolo loco en cada movimiento. Edward se sentó al borde de la cama cuando ella se puso delante de él, llevó una de sus manos hacia el cordón que sujetaba la prenda para que tirara de él mientras bailaba en el proceso, cuando sintió que la prenda se soltaba empezó a descubrir sus hombros y el principio del b_abydoll_, podía ver el deseo reflejado en la mirada del hombre que se encontraba frente a ella y eso le encantaba, más bien le fascinaba. Se hizo de rogar en el baile antes de quitarse por completo la bata, al fin Edward vio el conjunto que ella había elegido en la tienda, era de color negro pero con terminaciones blancas en el pecho y en el dobladillo así como en la raja de uno de los costados, también llevaba unas medias de color negro cogidas por un liguero. Bella se excitó solo con ver como cierto amiguito empezaba a endurecerse y se hacia cada vez mas visible en aquel pantalón, le dio la espalda para comenzar a quitarse uno de los tirantes, lo miró por encima de su hombro y volvió a colocar el tirante, rió al comprobar que estaba aguantándose para no tirarse encima de ella. Levantó sus manos por encima de su cabeza y comenzó a mover sus caderas al son de la música de fondo que Edward había puesto, unas manos acariciaron por encima de la tela su cintura y sus pechos, no pudo contenerse.

- Me queda muy claro que todo esto era solo para mí y que yo te lo pedí, pero si sigues así, voy a explotar nena. – La giró para que ambos se mirasen y besarla apasionadamente. Sus manos fueron hacia el pantalón de Edward y se adentraron dentro para acariciarlo - No seas mala, no quiero correrme en tus manos.

- Pues acabemos cuanto antes o la que se correrá seré yo – Se volvieron a besar y ambos sonrieron dentro del beso, la llevó a la cama mientras iban quitándose sus ropas en el camino- las medias y el liguero no –la detuvo cuando iba a quitárselo.

- Eres un fetichista ¿lo sabías?

- Sólo contigo, me encanta como te queda y también me excita –le dijo gimiendo al sentir cuán mojada estaba cuando acarició su interior con sus dedos- tu también estas ansiosa.

- Sí, no lo demores más Edward, no estoy para juegos. – La miró y se adentró en ella de una sola vez, su cuerpo se pegó al de él cuando sintió su miembro dentro de ella - Rápido… fuerte…

- Como quieras…la verdad…que yo tampoco podría ir…despacio… ahora- le dijo mientras entraba en ella una y otra vez. Aquella fue la follada más rápida que ambos habían tenido desde que se conocieron, ninguno podría aguantar mucho más.

Las manos de ambos estaban entrelazadas en aquella cama, Bella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y acabó en el pecho de Edward, supo que la había sentido cuando la levantó de su pecho para que se miraran.

- ¿Hice algo mal? – Mientras negaba se acercó a él para besarlo, necesitaba sentir sus labios. Poco después se separaron, esta vez más lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, nunca se mostraba vulnerable frente a nadie, pero en ese momento no podía reprimirlo - Bella ¿qué pasa?

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo – Lo vio suspirar aliviado, imaginó que él creía que sus lágrimas eran por algo que había hecho mal pero que equivocado estaba, él había le devuelto la luz a su vida.

- ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? – No contestó, solo dejó que él la tumbara en la cama, él la imitó y quedaron de frente mirándose, en ese momento descubrió que no quería ocultarle nada de su vida, aunque ni siquiera Angela lo sabía todo. Sin embargo supo que si se lo contaba, él podría protegerla, porque en ese instante la idea de que Edward pudiera salvarla de todo se hacía cada vez más real.

- Mi vida no ha sido feliz, todo lo contrario; nunca podría deseársela ni a mi peor enemigo –dejó de mirarlo mientras otra lágrima recorría su rostro.

- Shhh, no tienes por qué contarme nada si eso te hace sufrir, estoy aquí y eso basta –la besó suavemente.

- Quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerlo –asintió sin interrumpirla, aspiró hondo para hablar -. Tenía apenas cinco años cuando junto a mis padres tuve un accidente de tráfico, fui la única que salió con vida de aquel coche -a pesar de su corta edad recordaba perfectamente el olor a quemado y la imagen de sus padres muertos - No tenía ningún familiar, mis abuelos murieron hace años atrás, mis padres eran al igual que yo, hijos únicos, ni siquiera un pariente lejano, no me quedaba nada, estaba sola. – No apartaba su mirada de la de Edward, necesitaba sentir que estaba allí - Me internaron en un orfanato, allí comenzó mi pesadilla, los demás niños eran malvados conmigo y los que no lo eran tenían demasiado miedo. Mis primeros años allí fueron un infierno, nos maltrataban física y psicológicamente ni siquiera querían darnos a alguna familia en adopción les éramos más rentables de esa forma ¿para qué adoptar cuando te podían vender y sacar provecho de ello?

- Eso es monstruoso ¿Ninguna autoridad sabía de aquello?

- Nadie del exterior sabía lo que pasaba allí, mantenían las apariencias. –Sonrió tristemente- Siempre me pregunté por qué no me vendían, por qué no salía de allí. Cuando tenía doce años lo descubrí, uno de nuestros cuidadores parecía tener cierta obsesión conmigo e hizo todo lo posible para que nunca me vendiesen. Primero empezó tocándome en partes que nadie nunca había hecho y cada vez iba a más – Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas pero Edward estaba allí para abrazarla, tenía que contarlo sin detenerse o no podría hacerlo - A pesar de que era una niña sabía lo que podría pasar después, por lo que me adelanté a sus movimientos, cuando cumplí catorce años me acosté con uno de los chicos del orfanato, era un buen amigo, siempre estuvimos unidos desde que nos conocimos allí varios años antes; no quería que Fred me quitara mi virginidad y tener ese recuerdo toda mi vida, así que Diego aceptó mis peticiones, no lo amaba solo era mi amigo, pero fue el mejor recuerdo que me llevé de los años que pase allí. –La nostalgia de recordar a su amigo la invadía - Meses después Fred alcanzó su objetivo, me había preparado tanto para aquello… pero era imposible asimilarlo, fue lo peor que me había pasado, llore durante días y mi único consuelo era Diego, que no me dejaba sola en ningún momento, le pedí que se volviera a acostar conmigo para olvidarlo todo.

- Mataré a ese hombre- dijo Edward entre dientes y apretando con sus puños la sabana.

- Tranquilo, Aro se encargó de él tres años atrás cuando apareció en Eclipse reclamándome –la miró sorprendido - Sé que no debo alegrarme por ello pero merecía morir… - Apartó su vista mientras seguía hablando - Durante dos años más todo fue igual, después de que Fred me violara le pedía a Diego que me hiciera olvidar hasta que un día… –las lágrimas volvían a recorrer su rostro.

- Shhh, tranquila, no tienes que seguir.

- Fred nos descubrió… y… mató a Diego delante de mí – dijo entre sollozos y sintió como la abrazaba, con todas sus fuerzas intentó calmar su respiración. La imagen del cuerpo de Diego ensangrentado encima de su cama volvió a su mente, le removió todo su ser, porque en ese instante al verlo allí descubrió que sentía algo más por aquel chico. Las palabras de Fred volvieron a ella: "_Nunca serás de nadie más Isabella, solo me perteneces a mi, recuérdalo por que mataré a cualquiera que te toque"_ – la pronunció en voz alta y comenzó a reírse - Si supiera en lo que Aro me ha convertido.

- Bella, no pienses así –La apartó para mirarla

- Edward, no podemos negar lo que soy, en cierto modo al principio me alegraba de todo aquello pues sabía que Fred se estaría revolviendo en su tumba, él me había hecho así, nadie nunca podría tratarme como él lo hacía –"hasta que llegó James" le dijo su mente, le recordaba tanto a él, al miedo que pasó aquellos años en el orfanato, se repuso y continuo contándole - Poco después del asesinato de Diego conseguí escaparme de allí, caminé por largas horas alejándome de aquel lugar hasta que llegué a una ciudad. Durante varios días estuve deambulando por las calles muerta de frío y hambre, hasta que Aro me encontró, me prometió un sitio donde vivir y comida a cambio de trabajo, lo que nunca imaginé era la clase de trabajo que desempeñaría. – Lo miró de nuevo, podía ver la cara de furia reflejada en el rostro de Edward- De eso hace ya tres años – acarició suavemente su cara para suavizar sus facciones - Tranquilo, nunca podré olvidarlo pero creo que puedo superarlo – él no habló sólo se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente.

- Eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida, ahora comprendo tu armadura y el por qué me esquivabas.

- Has derribado todas las barreras que había construido para no dejarme vencer – no la dejó hablar más y la besó. Esa noche ambos se entregaron al otro como si no hubiera un mañana.

Al despertar una mueca alegre pintó su rostro recordando como después de contarle todo a Edward ambos se habían dejado llevar por la pasión; mordió su labio y envolvió la sabana en su cuerpo para ir a buscarlo, al salir de la habitación lo encontró desayunado en la mesa del salón, Edward le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y sin pensarlo fue a paso ligero para sentarse en su regazo incluyendo un beso.

- ¡Buenos días!

- Te has levantado de buen humor – asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas para comer algo- ¿sabes? me gusta tu estilo, esa sabana en tu cuerpo... - Rodó los ojos mientras untaba mantequilla en una tostada y la mordía. Edward se quedó mirándola con atención.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Verás –su rostro era demasiado serio, dejó la tostada encima del plato, quizás todo el paraíso acababa en ese instante, él no pudo soportar su historia, iba a levantarse estaba enfurecida pero Edward habló antes- yo también quiero decirte algo.

- Si vas a decirme que yo soy la puta y tu el cliente, tranquilo lo sé- se levantó dispuesta a marcharse pero él la detuvo poniéndose delante de ella- ni siquiera sé por que te conté todo anoche – no quería llorar delante de él, ya había hecho suficiente ridículo anoche.

Pero el beso que recibió como respuesta la desconcertó, intentó apartarse pero el forcejeo no le sirvió de nada, la tenía retenida entre sus brazos; cuando terminó unió su frente a la de ella.

- Nunca ¿me oyes? Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, eres mucho más para mí que una puta Bella –las lágrimas ya le recorrían el rostro - Sólo quiero decirte porqué estoy contigo, quiero explicarte porqué a pesar de estar casado mi vida es un infierno. -Asombrada dejó de intentar apartarse de él - Me casé con Victoria totalmente enamorado o eso creía, pero todo se fue a la mierda desde hace un año….

No pudo dejar de llorar cuando Edward le contó todo lo que había sufrido en esos meses, su desesperación, el por qué llegó a Eclipse, todo lo que había pasado en esas semanas.

- No lo comprendes Bella, has sido mi salvación en el infierno en el que me encontraba, eres como una luz en mi oscuridad. – Agarró sus cabellos juntando sus frentes de nuevo.

- No, tú has sido la mía –le besó como nunca antes había besado a nadie, ni a Diego, comprendió que lo que su corazón estaba sintiendo era más fuerte que lo que nunca había sentido alguna vez por su amigo.

- Te sacaré de Eclipse, dame tiempo, no dejaré que Aro se aproveche más de ti- volvió a besarlo y entre pequeños besos él se separó-. Te quiero Bella.

Algo en su interior se removió al oírle decir eso, quiso responderle pero no pudo, todavía no podía hacerlo, sus murallas estaban a punto de derrumbarse y no sabía si eso podría salir bien, quería creerle pero era tan difícil escapar de Eclipse, Ángela y ella lo habían estado preparando desde tanto tiempo atrás; en respuesta muda solo lo besó, se dejaría llevar.

Habían decidido pasar la mañana en la playa, estaba en la orilla viendo el mar cuando lo vio acercarse a ella y corrió hacia él sonriendo para tirarse a sus brazos y besarlo, estaba tan feliz que nadie podía quitarle esa felicidad en mil años.

- ¿Te parece un buen lugar el mar? - le dijo riéndose mientras lo llevaba con ella hacia dentro.

- Me parece un lugar increíble –mordió su hombro.

….

Definitivamente _Elie Saab_ era su diseñador favorito ¿cómo podía sentarle un traje tan bien? le daba luz a su rostro, el vestido con el que tanto empeño tuvo Edward para que se probara estaba como pintando en su cuerpo, era de un suave color _nude_ con ciertos destellos, el escote era en forma de pico mientras que dos tirantes lo sujetaban unos sobre sus hombros y otros cayendo suavemente por los brazos, se ceñía a su cintura para acabar en una falda larga hasta los pies y una abertura en una de sus piernas, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño donde rizos caían por doquier. Unos pendientes y pulsera lo adornaban, se calzó los zapatos del mismo color que el vestido y salió para que Edward la viera.

- Espectacular, te dije que ese vestido era perfecto para ti- se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente.

En una de las salas del hotel daban una fiesta donde mucha gente acomodada de Estados Unidos estaba invitada, por primera vez se sintió importante con ese vestido y al lado de Edward, disfrutó mucho de la cena pero sobre todo de estar cerca del hombre que en ese momento la llevaba a bailar.

_[…]_

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,<br>You never know if you never try to forget your past  
>And simply be mine<em>

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>Promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me the chance  
>To prove that I'm the one who can<br>Walk that mile  
>Until the end starts<em>

_[…]_

La agarró por su cintura para acercarla lo más posible a él, las notas empezaron a sonar y ambos se miraron, la canción era hermosa. Cerró sus ojos, aquella letra le decía tanto, volvió a mirarlo mientras ambos se movían lentamente. Edward acarició suavemente su rostro y se acercó para besarla, ella llevó sus manos a su cuello y no las movió de allí. Cuando se separaron no podía dejar de mirarlo, no podía ser que aquella canción le hiciera sacar todo lo que había guardado durante tanto tiempo, sus barreras caían, sus inseguridades se esfumaban. Edward, era él. Cuando la letra estaba por terminar lo supo, se había enamorado perdidamente de Edward Cullen.

Quizás en dos días más tendría que volver a la realidad pero ahora estaba allí, no podía parar de sonreír. Edward había ido a por un par de bebidas y ella lo esperaba ansiosa, no podía estar lejos de él, necesitaba sus labios. Riéndose negó con la cabeza ¿como podía haber cumplido esa regla estúpida con él? Volvió a recordar como habían bailado una hora atrás cerró sus ojos volviendo a recordar la suave melodía y los ojos de Edward estudiándola.

- No me lo puede creer ¿qué haces aquí Bella? –abrió los ojos sorprendida y se giró para mirar a esa persona una mueca de horror se reflejó en su rostro.

* * *

><p>¿Os gusto?<p>

Estaba deseando desde que empecé llegar a este capítulo ¡por fin!

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos ^^

El vestido de Bella en el baile es este lo pondré en mi perfil para que podáis verlo ^^

Muchas gracias a mis dos increíbles Betas: Beth y Vicky por todo el tiempo que dedican en mi historia, son las mejores chicas y también las mejores acosadoras para que escriba, hahaha.

**JELI:** ohh si ese capítulo fue emocionante espero que este te haya gustado todavía más ^^

**Monica:** Gracias por leerlo y comentar.

**Beakis:** sii la vida de Bella es un tanto complicada, gracias.

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Gracias se os quiere

xao


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

¡Hola! Volví por fin ha sido un mes durillo y apenas avanzaba con la historia pero ya estoy por aquí, primero y ante todo muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros mensajes de apoyo no me esperaba todo eso y me habéis sacado más de una sonrisa. Mi mami ya se encuentra mejor y poco a poco se va recuperando ¡GRACIAS!

Bueno creo que me enrollo demasiado el Soundtrack de este capítulo es Haunted – Kelly Clarkson: http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=JwGqsnTbaY0

Nos leemos abajo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>_

Edward comenzó a desperezarse en la enorme cama del hotel de Honolulu. Quedaba solo un día para volver de nuevo a Chicago, sería su última noche juntos. Se giró para buscarla pero el frío de la sabana le indicó que no estaba a su lado, abrió los ojos intentando buscarla por la habitación, se volvió a tumbar en la cama, podría estar dándose una ducha. La noche anterior le había preocupado su actitud, pues había estado muy extraña desde que la dejó sola unos minutos mientras iba a por unas copas, por más que le preguntó, su respuesta siempre fue que no le ocurría nada, por lo que lo dejo pasar, aun así estuvo a su lado después de eso e intentó hacer que olvidara cualquier cosa que le rondara por la cabeza y no le hiciera disfrutar. Después de varios minutos tumbado en la cama decidió levantarse para buscarla, estaba tardando demasiado en el baño. Cuando se acercó allí no se oía correr el agua, tocó la puerta esperando recibir contestación pero nada se escuchaba en el interior, giró la manilla abriendo la puerta y observó que estaba desierto, cruzó la habitación dirigiéndose al salón, a ella le encantaba sentarse en el balcón para ver la playa desde allí, pero no estaba por ningún lado, podría haberse ido a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del hotel o dar un paseo por la playa, se sentó en uno de los sillones para esperarla.

Una hora después comenzó a impacientarse, aquello era muy raro, Bella no solía irse y menos durante tanto tiempo, decidió vestirse para buscarla, cuando abrió el armario toda la realidad que habían olvidado durante esos días se le vino encima. La parte donde debería estar toda la ropa de Bella estaba completamente vacía y su maleta no se encontraba allí, golpeó fuertemente la puerta del armario rompiéndola en el acto, la sangre corría por sus nudillos mientras apoyaba la frente en la madera. No podía ser, ella no se podía haber ido. Después de limpiar la sangre de su mano con una toalla, se vistió deprisa y salió fuera de la habitación, necesitaba encontrarla.

Todo un día recorriendo aquella isla y aunque en el fondo sabía que no iba a encontrarla no podía darse por vencido, ella no podía haberle hecho eso, no después de todos esos días que habían pasado juntos, no después de la noche en la que le sorprendió besándole, no cuando ella por fin se había abierto contándole todo su pasado.

Era ya de madrugada en Honolulu y se encontraba sentado en el suelo de aquella habitación, donde tantos momentos habían vivido, mirando fijamente la única cosa que había dejado allí, el vestido que había usado la noche anterior. Lo había descubierto cuando había sacado toda su ropa para hacer la maleta y marcharse de aquella isla. Después de todo el día fuera preguntando a todos y cada uno de los miembros del hotel por ella, se había rendido, no podía apartar la mirada de esa prenda ¿qué había pasado esa noche para que ella cambiara en cuestión de minutos y lo abandonara sin ninguna explicación?

La vuelta en el avión se hizo eterna solo recordando como siete días atrás ella estaba a su lado viajando emocionada y temerosa a la vez por su primer vuelo. Cuando llegó a su casa dejó tirada la maleta cerca de la entrada y fue hacia su despacho,en uno de los muebles que adornaban el lugar estaba escondido lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, un exquisito whisky que le ayudaría, o eso creía él, a alejar malos pensamientos; se sirvió una copa y se sentó en su sillón, durante toda la noche no pudo pegar ojo, demasiadas preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza y todas sin una maldita respuesta.

Dos días después de ahogarse en alcohol decidió conseguir respuestas en el único lugar dónde podían dárselas. Una vez estacionó el coche frente a Eclipse respiró hondo y salió, no miró nada de lo que le rodeaba solo quería ir hacia un sitio y ese era el despacho de Aro. Entró sin llamar, lo que vio le produjo arcadas, no quería ni imaginar por ningún momento que Bella pudiera haber hecho eso con él. Una de las chicas estaba sentada en su regazo mientras otra de ellas estaba agachada entre sus piernas, ni siquiera se inmutó al verse sorprendido, más bien se lo tomó con calma y separó a la chica que tenía encima.

- Pequeñas tengo un asunto que tratar con el Sr. Cullen, seguiremos más tarde –ambas se levantaron y acomodaron su ropa mientras salían con las cabezas agachadas mientras Aro metía su polla dentro de sus pantalones como podía. Respiró hondo para no tirarse encima de ese vulgar proxeneta.- ¿A qué debo tu visita Edward? Aunque no se por qué pregunto si creo saber la respuesta.

- ¿Dónde está Bella? –apretó los puños agarrando la silla que estaba delante de él.

Aro sonrió mirándole- creí que tu lo sabrías mejor que yo - apoyó los codos encima de la mesa mientras entrelazaba sus manos sin dejar de mirarlo, su sonrisa se volvió perversa- creo que esa zorra nos ha engañado a los dos ¿no crees Edward?

Contestó esa pregunta abalanzándose sobre él, ningún mueble le impidió llegar y levantarle del sillón en el que estaba sentado, ejerció la máxima fuerza en sus manos sobre su cuello mientras lo miraba con odio.

- No hables de ella –los ojos de Aro comenzaron a ponerse blancos por la fuerza que Edward ejercía sobre su garganta quería apretar hasta que ni una gota de aire entrara en sus pulmones quería ver como expiraba su último aliento, después de unos segundos mirándolo intensamente reaccionó soltándole, no valía la pena ensuciar sus manos con aquella escoria, lo dejó caer al suelo, tenía en mente un mejor destino para él- eres basura Aro Volturi ¿dónde está todo el dinero que te dí? Te dije que la mitad sería para ella.

Aro se agarraba el cuello intentado tranquilizar su respiración, su voz salió entrecortada por los segundos que estuvo sin aire- se lo llevó todo... no tengo ningún dinero tuyo... me ha robado en mi propia casa –una risa estridente se oyó en aquel despacho por parte de su propietario- veo que a ti también te ha robado y no solo dinero, esa muñeca nos ha engañado a todos, ha sido una buena alumna yo le enseñe a que los hombres creyeran que los deseaba, caíste en su juego…-no pudo continuar por mucho más tiempo su discurso pues recibió una fuerte patada en su estomago mientras la puerta hacía temblar las paredes de la habitación al ser cerrada.

Estaba demasiado furioso había perdido los papeles delante de esa escoría, necesitaba salir de aquel sitio cuanto antes, olvidar todo lo que alguna vez había vivido allí ¿podía ser que ella lo hubiera engañado? ¿Qué se hubiera ido con todo el dinero? ¿Qué todo fuera una vil mentira? Había sido tan imbécil.

Estaba dirigiéndose a su coche cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino, levantó su cabeza mirando fijamente, conocía a ese tipo, era el que una vez había intentado obligar a Bella a irse con él, estaba de un humor de perros y lo último que necesitaba era darse de golpes otra vez con aquel desgraciado, empezó a caminar de nuevo, pasó a su lado golpeándolo con su hombro y así pudo apartarlo de su camino, siguió su camino hasta su coche cuando oyó su voz.

- Mi Bellita ha hecho muy bien su trabajo –respiró hondo e intentó seguir hasta su coche, sabía que lo estaba retando y su paciencia se agotaría si seguía allí escuchándole- disfrutamos mucho engañándote Cullen.

No pudo más, se giró hacía él mirándole con odio- ¡eres un hijo de puta!

Vio como se reía socarronamente- si, quizás tengas razón, pero yo también la tengo, nuestro plan salió perfectamente, es demasiado buena en su trabajo y ahora los dos disfrutaremos de tu dinero, como nos reíamos de ti mientras follábamos, ella venía a pedirme lo que tu nunca le lograbas dar.

Si con Aro se había retenido con ese miserable nadie ni nada podía pararle esa vez, se lanzó sobre él y lo golpeó haciéndole caer al suelo, se sentó sobre su estomago mientras golpeaba su cara con sus puños, todo el odio, rencor y dolor que se mezclaban en su cuerpo estaban siendo expulsados en ese momento hacia aquel hombre no le importo el dolor en sus nudillos ni que pudiera matarle a golpes es más deseaba hacerlo quería borrar de su cara esa sonrisa, quería borrar de su cabeza lo que le había dicho, sintió como alguien le apartaba de él, intentó zafarse pero le fue imposible, seguro que algún miembro de seguridad del local lo tenía sujeto, no se equivocaba cuando miró alrededor y vio a muchas de las chicas observando aquel escenario, se zafó del agarre mirando hacia aquel malnacido, tenía toda la cara ensangrentada pero aun así le sonreía con burla.

- Ella es mía Cullen, siempre lo ha sido –se abalanzó de nuevo contra él pero no se lo permitieron, esta vez ni le miró solo se fue hacía su coche, arrancó el motor tan deprisa como pudo y salió de allí haciéndose una única promesa: hundiría aquel sitio, era poderoso y podía hacerlo.

Intentaba vendarse los nudillos, estaban bastante dañados, se dio por vencido y dejó de hacerlo, una botella de whisky casi vacía adornaba la mesa del salón y una canción lo acompañaba de fondo, sonrió irónicamente al escuchar la letra.

_Más alto, más alto_

_Las voces en mi cabeza_

_Suspiros burlándose_

_De todas las cosas que dijiste_

_Más rápido los días pasan y yo todavía estoy_

_Estancada en este momento de quererte aquí_

_Tiempo_

_En el parpadeo de un ojo_

_Sostuviste mi mano, me sostuviste fuerte_

_Ahora estas muerta_

_Y todavía estoy llorando_

_Impactado, destrozado_

_Estoy muriendo por dentro_

_[…]_

Si, estaba muriendo por dentro, ella le había engañado en todo y escuchando esa letra ¿realmente la necesitaba? Había sido su válvula de escape, pero lo que nunca creyó es que lo hundiría más en su miseria. Y como un autentico imbécil se había enamorado de ella, ahora estaría riéndose de él por lo fácil que había sido engañarlo.

Sonrió sarcásticamente recordando como después de que ella le contara su historia pensó que había sido tan valiente al seguir adelante, incluso la comparó con Victoria, pues al contrario que su esposa ella no se había dejado vencer por las circunstancias ante ese pasado tan terrible. Golpeó la mesa de cristal que tenía delante rompiéndola en el acto haciendo que sus manos sangraran más que antes. Esa historia seguro que era una cruel mentira para engatusarle, para que sintiera lastima por ella, para que cayera en sus redes y así poderse llevar todo su dinero y disfrutarlo con su amante, esa semana había sido una mentira.

Quería odiarla por todo, pero no podía, tendría que arrancarse su maldito corazón para solo despreciarla.

….

No sabia cuantos días había pasado allí, tirado en ese sofá, bebiendo sin parar; pero ni el alcohol le hacía olvidar su cara, su risa pero sobre todo lo que no podía olvidar era su traición.

Escuchó como la puerta de la calle se estaba abriendo, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, si querían robarle, adelante, no iba a hacer el mínimo esfuerzo en defenderse.

- Edward –levantó los brazos que ocultaban sus ojos para mirar al dueño de aquella voz- ¿désde cuándo eres de los que se emborrachan durante días?

- Vete Eleazar, no estoy para tonterías –volvió a tapar sus ojos poniendo uno de sus brazos encima.

- ¿Sabes? esta mesa nunca me gustó en tu salón has hecho bien en romperla –volvió a apartar su brazo alzando una ceja ¿Eleazar le estaba vacilando?

- Nunca debí darte ese juego de llaves de mi casa ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tu madre esta preocupada, ha estado llamándote- si, había oído su teléfono.

- ¿Y te manda a ti?

- Sabes que están en Londres con Alice, tu mismo no quisiste ir por que tenías mucho trabajo la semana pasada, algo que me extraña cuando hace más de una semana y media que no pisas tu empresa- ignoró ese último comentario, a su amigo no se le escapaba nada- tu hermana también estaba demasiado preocupada.

Si hubiera sabido en lo que iba a acabar esa semana habría preferido ir a ver a su hermana y a su amigo Jasper.

- Luego les llamaré para que se tranquilicen. Gracias Eleazar por la preocupación, ya puedes irte, estoy bien como has comprobado.

Pero no se movió de allí, estaba mirando su salón cuando habló de nuevo sin mirarle- pensé que eras más fuerte, que lo de Victoria no acabaría contigo, mira tus manos tienes un aspecto horrible.

Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas incorporándose en el sofá, Eleazar lo miró- ojalá mi único problema fuera Victoria –su amigo lo miró asombrado- seguí tu consejo, busqué a otra persona.

- Edward te dije que debías seguir adelante, no que buscaras por todos los medios posibles a alguien que supliera a Victoria.

- Ya empezó a existir antes de que tú y yo habláramos –volvió a tumbarse en el sofá- no quiero hablar de ello, ha sido demasiado doloroso.

- Pues deberás echarme una copa de eso que estas bebiendo por que no me pienso mover de aquí.

- Conmigo no valdrán tus truquitos de Licenciado en Psiquiatría –Eleazar le sonrió.

- Ya veremos.

Podían haber pasado cerca de dos horas y allí seguía Eleazar sin inmutarse y hablando sin parar, le estaba levantando un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

- Esta bien, te lo contaré pero cállate de una jodida vez, mi dolor de cabeza es cada vez más insoportable –vio como sonreía con suficiencia- pero quita esa sonrisa o mi boca estará sellada – Eleazar rodó los ojos y se sentó más cómodamente.

- Te escucho.

Respiró hondo aunque en un principio no quería que nadie supiera de ella sabía que tenia que desahogarse y que mejor que con el único amigo que tenía en aquella ciudad- La conocí en un lugar llamado Eclipse…

Siguió contando su historia durante lo que le parecieron horas, Eleazar ni se inmutó cuando le confesó a lo que se dedicaba, mantuvo su mirada en él mientras hablaba de toda la semana pasada, de todo lo que había pasado allí con ella.

- No lo puedes negar, estás enamorado de ella –al oírlo se levantó por fin de aquel sofá.

- Y me odio por ello, me ha traicionado de la peor de las maneras.

Eleazar negó con su cabeza- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Crees en ellos más que en lo que te contó ella?

- Se fue –le grito dándole la vuelta encarándolo- ¿qué quieres que piense? todo fue una mentira.

- Edward, tuvo que tener algún motivo para huir así –se quedó pensando- tu mismo has dicho que después de volver con las copas estaba rara.

- No vas a convencerme de nada.

- Ni quiero hacerlo, está en ti creer eso o creer en ella –se levantó y palmeó la espalda de su amigo- sé que has sufrido mucho por Victoria y que esto está pudiendo contigo, pero si hay una mínima esperanza, simplemente confiaría en esa chica.

- Mi única esperanza es la venganza.

- Eso no te llevará a ningún lado, lo sabes – su amigo recogió todas sus cosas- siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

- ¿Y ese es el consejo de un gran psiquiatra? No me has servido de mucho Eleazar.

- No estoy aquí como Psiquiatra, sino como amigo – fue hacia la puerta de salida- búscala y encontraras las repuestas que necesitas –abrió la puerta de la calle- llama a tu madre estaba demasiado nerviosa- asintió mientras lo vio salir.

Si, la buscaría pero no para encontrar respuestas, él las tenía muy claras, le haría sufrir, nadie jugaba con Edward Cullen.

Estuvo hablando con su madre más de media hora, después de jurarle que se encontraba perfectamente pudo colgar y dirigirse hacía la ducha, necesitaba relajarse y pensar en como empezar, sonrió, primero Aro, después ya vería como seguir.

….

Estaba sentado en su despacho mirando unos informes de su empresa, habían pasado tres meses desde que había vuelto de Hawaii desde esa conversación con Elezar había decidido no ahogarse en el alcohol, eso era de perdedores, necesitaba sus cinco sentidos para continuar con todo lo que tenía pensado, en todo ese tiempo había estado investigando los negocios turbios de Aro, faltaban pocos pasos para alcanzar su objetivo, un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Adelante.

- Sr Cullen, su abogado está aquí –su secretaría lo miró esperando una respuesta.

- Hazlo pasar –ella asintió, mientras se echaba a un lado dejando pasar al hombre, se levantó para recibirlo estrechando su mano- Alistair ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- No, seré breve no tengo mucho tiempo- al oír aquello su secretaría se retiró- he venido a darte buenas noticias.

- Hacía mucho que no oía esas palabras, te escucho.

- Es sobre tu divorcio, han inhabilitado a Victoria, por lo que presenté ayer mismo la demanda de divorcio.

- Si, parecen buenas noticias –intentó parecer satisfecho pero en esos momentos ni siquiera eso le alegraba- Gracias.

- No hay de que, todavía queda todo lo del divorcio pero puede que en menos de un año ya puedas ser un hombre libre- mostró una ínfima sonrisa a su abogado asintiendo- bueno, pues tengo que irme tengo un juicio en menos de una hora –se levantó y le acompañó a la puerta- pronto te traeré todos los papeles para que puedas firmarlos.

- Está bien –volvió a estrechar su mano- nos vemos.

Su abogado salió de allí y cerró la puerta tras de él, se dirigió de nuevo hacía su escritorio, que distinto hubiera sido todo si ella no se hubiera ido, ahora estaría extremadamente feliz, golpeó con sus puños fuertemente la mesa para después llevarse ambas manos a su pelo; uno de sus planes fue casarse con ella para poder sacarla de allí, sabía que llevaría tiempo pero estaba dispuesto a pagarle a Aro para que ningún hombre la tocara y ahora de nada servía. Abrió uno de los cajones que estaban debajo de la mesa y sacó una foto, allí estaba ella, en al playa de Honolulu mirando hacía la cámara mientras el viento hacía que su pelo ondeara, más de tres meses y no había podido seguir ningún rastro de ella, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, pero no descansaría, tenían algo pendiente.

- Podrás esconderte de mi todo lo que quieras, pero te juro que acabaré encontrándote –tiró la foto de nuevo hacia el cajón y lo cerró con fuerza.

Una hora después volvieron a llamar a su puerta, su secretaria entró por al puerta una vez que el dio permiso.

- Han traído este sobre, me han dicho que era urgente que se lo entregara.

Cogió el sobre después de darle las gracias, una vez se quedó solo lo abrió y pudo ver su contenido una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, por fin lo que tanto había esperado, ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

- Aro Volturi, estás en mis manos.

* * *

><p>¿Os gusto?<p>

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos ^^

Debo de dar las gracias también a toda la gente que me voto en el contest de Navidad y apoyo "Sin ti"

Como veis quería subir el capítulo lo antes posible pero la semana que viene volvemos a los domingos.

Muchas gracias a mis dos adoradas betas Beth y Vicky sois lo mejor ^^

Gracias a las chicas que no tienen cuenta por sus comen _JELI__ y __Beakis._

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Gracias se os quiere

xao


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

¡Hola!

Hoy es domingo y toca actualizar en este capítulo sabréis por fin lo que ha pasado con Bella ya me contaereis

Estoy tan conteta rozando los doscientos comentarios. ¡Gracias!

El Soundtrack de este capítulo es _"breaking your own heart" –Kelly Clarkson_ http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=uh_H795ales

Nos leemos abajo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 12<strong>_

_- No me lo puede creer ¿qué haces aquí Bella? –abrió los ojos sorprendida y se giró para mirar a esa persona una mueca de horror se reflejó en su rostro._

_..._

Bella miraba al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, de todos los lugares del mundo a los que podía haber ido allí estaba, parecía que el destino se ensañaba con ella. Miró hacia donde Edward se había dirigido a por las bebidas, suspiró tranquila al no verlo venir todavía, debía deshacerse de Demetri antes de que volviera.

- No te importa y agradecería que te marcharas –su voz sonó demasiado irritada, tenía que calmarse, conocía muy bien a Demetri, llevaba muchos años frecuentando Eclipse incluso antes de que ella llegara, le gustaban los desafíos, si él sabía que le causaba problemas con su presencia no se movería de allí, respiró antes de volver a hablar- no puedo atenderte…

Sintió como se acercaba más y le acariciaba su brazo desnudo, deslizó sus dedos hasta llegar a su hombro para después subir por su cuello, cerró los ojos rogando a todos los dioses por que Edward no apareciera en ese momento, sentía el aliento de Demetri en su oído.

- Si quieres que me vaya tienes que darme algo a cambio, Isabella.

Lo miró a los ojos- ahora no, por favor –esta vez su voz era de súplica, se sentía sucia; aquellas tenían que ser las vacaciones perfectas pero un simple encuentro con alguien que conocía su verdadera identidad bastó para que todo se desmoronara.

Le escuchó reírse- No te quiero ahora, tengo a una rubia con mucho mejor cuerpo que tú –la miró de arriba abajo lascivamente fijándose en su boca- aunque no sé si ella me la chupara tan bien –la agarró fuertemente del brazo pegándola más a su cuerpo- Habla con Aro, quiero una noche solo para mí con baile y todo –restregó su erección, excesivamente dura por su pierna- ¿lo harás para que me marche ahora? Tu sabes lo que me gusta verte subida en ese tubo –la miraba fijamente después de separarse un poco de su cuerpo, alzó sus ojos y asintió.- Muy bien, se buena y no me falles –acarició uno de sus pechos antes de separarse totalmente de ella- espero que esa rubia me quite la calentura que me has levantado, nos veremos en Eclipse.

Suspiró tranquila cuando lo vio marcharse perdiéndolo de vista hacia el fondo del salón, había temido tanto que Edward hubiera llegado. Le habría prometido cualquier cosa a ese desgraciado amigo de Aro, sabía que aunque no cumpliera su promesa él mismo hablaría con su jefe y no tendría escapatoria. Aquello le superaba, en ningún sitio podría estar suficientemente alejada de todo lo que le rodeaba, siempre algún hombre la acabaría reconociendo y pidiendo sus servicios ¿podría Edward soportar eso? Ningún hombre lo haría, nunca podría ser feliz ni tener alguien a su lado para seguir adelante, Eclipse siempre la encontraría. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que cuando sintió unos brazos envolver su cintura saltó del susto pensando que Demetri podría haber vuelto, pero cuando se giró allí estaba él sonriéndole, aunque su cara cambio a preocupación en el instante.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Le sonrió- No pasa nada –tomó una de las copas que sostenía- te tardaste demasiado –le guiño un ojo mientras que él sonreía amarrándola por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo.

- ¿Me echaste de menos? –le hizo un puchero para después abrazarlo, su mirada se perdió entre la gente allí congregada, temiendo que Demetri estuviese pendiente de su acompañante. Su mente estaba en otro lado, su conciencia le decía que ya había llegado el momento.

Estuvieron una hora más allí, aunque sabía fingir muy bien, debido la experiencia que tenia para engañar a los hombres; parece que esa noche nada le salía bien, hasta en eso fallaba, pues cada dos minutos Edward le preguntaba si estaba bien, intentó divertirse para que él no notara que su estado se debía a su encuentro con uno de los clientes de Eclipse.

Poco tiempo después le besó en los labios mirándola fijamente cuando terminó de acariciar su boca.

-Vámonos, no estás a gusto, aunque me digas que no pasa nada –suspiró mientras le seguía a la salida tomada de su mano, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la habitación, todo el trayecto en el ascensor estuvieron en un completo silencio, traspasó la puerta de la habitación que compartían oyendo como Edward suavemente la cerraba, iba a dirigirse a la habitación para quitarse el vestido cuando sintió su mano alrededor de la muñeca.

Giró su cabeza para mirarlo- ¿Qué te pasa Bella? Estás muy distante y callada desde que vine con las copas ¿acaso hice algo que no te gustó? por que si fue así te juro que no era mi intención, yo no….

Presionó sus labios con los de él desesperadamente, no quería seguir con aquel juego de él preocupándose mientras le respondía que nada le pasaba, sólo quería sentirlo, saber que lo tenía a su lado; comprobó que su beso le había tomado por sorpresa cuando no le respondió hasta pasado unos segundos, fue ella la que metió su lengua dentro de su boca y lo fue empujando hacia la habitación. Soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando Edward la cogió en brazos para ir más deprisa, sin que separaran sus bocas cuando llegaron a su destino la depositó en el suelo, rompieron el beso para tomar aire y mientras se miraban él pegó su frente en la de ella suspirando, se quedó maravillada una vez más viendo aquellas preciosas esmeraldas a la vez que depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

- Bella, te…amo.

Luchaba contra las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos tras esa confesión, se acercó a su labios para besarlos suavemente, nunca nadie le había dicho esas palabras y ella no podía repetirlas porque en el momento que vio a Dimitri entendio que no podía continuar creyendo en que la fantasia seria posible, nunca podría estar con Edward como quería, no pertenecían al mismo mundo, nunca estaría tranquila porque siempre pensaría que la reconocerían o se encontraría a uno de sus anteriores clientes y el feliz para siempre no seria posible para alguien como ella. Acarició su pelo sonriéndole para que así no descubriera el estado en el que se encontraba después se giró mientras una lágrima solitaria descendía por su mejilla, él agarró su cintura besándola en el cuello y ella llevó sus manos hacía su brazo agarrándolo fuertemente no queriendo que la soltara nunca.

- Edward, hazme el amor.

Dejó de besarla para deslizar su mano por su espalda mientras bajaba el cierre del vestido- solo mía.

Cerró los ojos ante sus palabras sintiendo que sólo podía permanecerle a él, sus besos recorrían su espalda lentamente mientras ella suspiraba de placer, su vestido fue descendiendo hasta caer al suelo, solo una prenda cubría su parte inferior, sus pechos quedaron al descubierto. Edward volvió a alzarla para dejarla suavemente en la cama mientras la besaba, esta vez solo quería sentirlo dejaría que la amara como nunca le había dejado a nadie, miró hacia arriba observando como se arrodillaba frente a ella deshaciéndose de su chaqueta y camisa para dejar su torso desnudo para volver de nuevo a sus labios. Recorrió sus piernas delicadamente mientras sus zapatos caían al suelo, sus manos subieron hasta su vientre y se entretuvo acariciándola alrededor de su ombligo mientras no dejaba de besarla, solo podía abrir su boca para suspirar mientras él la callaba con sus besos. Gimió con fuerzas cuando el comenzó a masajear sus pechos, dejó de besarla para bajar por su garganta y sustituir sus manos por su boca, por su lengua, haciéndola morir de placer, pero no se detuvo ahí, una de sus manos jugaba con el encaje de su ropa interior mientras algunos de sus dedos se movían encima de la prenda tocando su botón de placer, su respiración se hizo irregular y el culmen apareció cuando se adentró en el interior para tocarla directamente, la llevó al cielo tan solo con sus dedos y acariciando sus pechos con su boca.

Después de unos minutos donde su respiración se volvió un poco más acompasada alzó su miraba para mirarlo, subió su cabeza mientras apoyaba todo su cuerpo en sus brazos para no aplastarla, la besó mientras ella se deshacía de sus pantalones y ropa interior, bajaba sus bragas de encaje ayudándose de sus piernas, ambos gimieron cuando sintieron sus sexos rozarse, estaba demasiado mojada por lo que no necesitaba de más juegos previos para que se adentrara en ella, tocó su miembro totalmente erecto escuchándolo respirar con dificultad cuando lo posicionó en su entrada, cerró sus ojos elevando sus caderas, él presionó despacio dentro de ella, abrió los ojos para mirarlo y cuando estaba completamente en su interior empezó a moverse despacio, tortuosamente despacio, pero aun así no se quejó, solo quería sentirlo; le gustaba esa nueva forma, lenta sin prisas, mirándose intensamente mientras gemían al sentirse totalmente unidos al hacer el amor. Le estaba matando lentamente de placer, faltaba muy poco para que ambos se dejaran envolver una vez más por esa sensación de placer infinito; en ningún momento intentó cambiar el ritmo, necesitaba sentirse amada, que veneraran su cuerpo, que la amaran como jamás nadie lo hizo.

Lo observaba dormir mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, abrazó todavía más sus piernas desnudas envueltas en la sabana, respiró hondo y se levantó con cuidado para no despertarle; caminó desnuda hasta el baño donde cogió una de las batas colocándosela encima, cerró la puerta echando el pestillo, se sentó en el inodoro mirando el objeto que tenía entre sus manos, mordió su labio inferior mientras marcaba los números, esperó varios toques hasta que una voz se oyó al otro lado.

- ¿Diga?

- Angela, soy Bella –se quedó callada un segundo, debía pronunciar esas palabras sin titubear - es la hora, prepara todo.

…...

Allí estaba, delante de la cama totalmente vestida y con su maleta al lado mirándolo mientras no paraba de sollozar sin emitir ningún sonido, fue hacía la mesilla para dejar el móvil tal y como estaba cuando lo cogió, se había asegurado de borrar todo el historial para que no descubriera su llamada, se inclinó hacia él y dejó un último besó en sus labios. Se alejó sin dejar de mirarlo hasta que llegó a su maleta, la cogió y fue hacia la puerta girándose para dedicarle una última mirada.

- Te amo –susurró para después salir por aquella puerta rumbo a su nuevo futuro.

Entró en un taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto para coger un avión hacia Nueva York donde se encontraría con Angela, el taxista llevaba puesta la radio, una canción empezó a sonar.

"_...You´re breaking yout own heart_

_Taking it too far down the lonely road_

_You say it´s just one love_

_But when it´s close enough you just let it go_

_The very thing you´ve been the most afraid of_

_You´ve been doing it from the start_

_Breaking your own heart..."_

Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro mientras miraba por la ventanilla del coche, el mar se mostraba ante ella, la luz del sol empezaba a asomarse en el horizonte dejando miles de colores en el cielo, ese lugar había sido su refugió durante esos maravillosos días pero ahora ella elegía ese camino, aunque tuviera que romper su corazón en mil pedazos, esperaba que en algún momento pudiera perdonarla, pero no se merecía vivir con alguien como ella con un pasado a cuestas del que nunca podría desprenderse, quizás su corazón también se rompiera pero sabía que podría salir adelante.

Abrazó a su amiga cuando ambas se encontraron en la terminal del JFK de New York, la mano de Angela se deslizaba suavemente por su espalda calmándola, después de varios minutos en los que sollozó en su hombro se separó mirándola.

- Lo amo Angela –su amiga la miraba con comprensión mientras volvía a abrazarla- pero no puedo estar a su lado sabiendo que en cualquier momento alguien se me insinuara para llevarme a su cama, él se merece alguien mejor.

- Peque estoy aquí, podremos con esto –adoraba a su amiga, no había ningún reproche, sabía que la tendría ahí en cualquier decisión que tomara- será mejor que nos marchemos el avión saldrá en menos de una hora –asintió limpiando sus lagrimas mientras recogía su maleta que tiró al suelo cuando abrazó a su amiga.

- ¿Tuviste algún problema? –ambas se dirigieron hacia la puerta de embarque, Angela se había encargado de facturar el equipaje antes de que llegara, solo llevaba la maleta que había traído consigo desde Hawaii.

-Nadie se dio cuenta, por las mañanas casi todo el mundo duerme. Me dio tiempo a recoger todas nuestras cosas y salir antes que Aro volviera –Aro se marchaba por la mañana a su casa y no regresaba hasta pasado el medio día a no ser que tuviera algún asunto pendiente que resolver, en ese periodo de tiempo se podría decir que eran mujeres libres dentro de Eclipse.

Bella alzó su vista para mirar su destino- ¿Londres? –le había dicho que quería un lugar fuera de los Estados Unidos donde nadie pudiera saber quienes eran.

Angela se encogió de hombros- Está en Europa, siempre hablamos de ese destino, además pensé en el idioma, nos desenvolveremos mejor allí –asintió mirándola, suspiró y siguió caminando hacía su nuevo destino.

….

Tres meses habían pasado desde que llegaron a Londres y la vida no les estaba yendo demasiado bien. Comenzando con su llegada, les había costado encontrar un apartamento que se adecuara a sus posibilidades y tuvieron que dormir durante una semana en un pequeño hostal nada agradable. Mucho de su dinero ahorrado se estaba esfumando durante el primer mes, ninguna había conseguido encontrar nada en lo que trabajar. A pesar de los estudios que realizó cuando se encontraba en Eclipse a escondidas de Aro nadie la contrataba por su falta de experiencia y su juventud, le llevaban los diablos cada vez que en una entrevista le decían que con solo diecinueve años era demasiado joven para su empresa, tenían dinero para sobrevivir por tres meses más aunque la cosa mejoró cuando Angela encontró un trabajo de camarera en un restaurante cercano a donde vivían, a pesar de eso sabían que no podían seguir así.

Se sentía terriblemente mal sabiendo que su amiga era la que estaba consiguiendo dinero para seguir adelante, se miró en el espejo de su habitación mientras se arreglaba para su entrevista había jurado que si volvían a rechazarla aceptaría cualquier trabajo aunque eso la llevara de nuevo a volver a su anterior vida, quizás no sabía hacer nada más que eso. Había discutido demasiadas veces con Angela sobre ese asunto, esta le había prohibido pensar en eso de nuevo pues todo había quedado atrás y tenía que conseguir su sueño de ser empresaria, sonrió recordando esa conversación de dos días atrás, no sabía que habría sido de su vida sin su hermana del alma, quizás no hubiera resistido el primer mes allí y hubiera vuelto a las garras de Aro. Cerró los ojos alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza y colocó el pintalabios dentro de su bolso.

Salió de su casa para dirigirse hacia la City londinense, era la primera vez que conseguía una entrevista allí, todavía quedaban dos horas pero viviendo tan lejos de su destino y no sabiendo como estaría el transporte público en esos momentos decidió ir con tiempo.

Cogió el metro en la parada cercana a su casa, vivían en el barrio londinense de Barnsbury justo al lado de la estación de trenes de King Cross, era un barrio tranquilo aunque un poco alejado del centro pero para ellas era perfecto.

Mientras iba sentada apoyó su cabeza en la barra de al lado dejando volar sus pensamientos, no había día que no pensara en él, que su mente volara lejos de allí hasta Hawaii recordando cada momento que le regaló, había sido tan duro alejarse, esas primeras semanas no hubo noche en la que Angela no entrara en su habitación para consolarla mientras no dejaba de llorar por horas, después el dolor se había ido apagando para dar paso a la resignación de no volver a tenerlo y aceptar que no era para ella. Suspiró cuando sintió que el metro paraba, debía bajarse para hacer un transbordo de línea para poder llegar a su destino.

A pesar de que había estado por allí varias veces, mirar hacia arriba y ver esos preciosos edificios de cristal le seguía sorprendiendo, con decisión fue hacia la puerta de uno de esos ellos.

Llegó agotada de nuevo a su departamento, escuchó que Angela se encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida, dejó sus cosas en el recibidor y fue hacia allí.

- Lamento la demora pero había demasiadas chicas para hacer la entrevista, yo tendría que estar haciendo la comida –la miró tristemente- tu tienes que estar agotada.

Angela le sonrió- tonterías peque, sabes que me gusta cocinar tanto como a ti, además hoy no tuve mucho trabajo, los desayunos son muy aburridos –se acercó a ella- cuéntame ¿cómo fue?

- Gracias por venir, ya te llamaremos si nos interesas –se sentó en la silla de la cocina abatida, definitivamente nunca alcanzaría su sueño, la mano de su amiga acarició su pelo.

- Venga Bella, no te puedes rendir, además han dicho que te llamarían si les interesaras, como no lo hagan serán estúpidos y perderán a una gran trabajadora.

Alzó su cabeza sonriéndole- Creo que mi momento de buscar trabajo en esa área a terminado, no puedo seguir dependiendo de ti –Angela frunció el ceño en señal de protesta- sé que me vas a decir que no soy una carga para ti, pero no puedo seguir aspirando a algo a lo que nunca llegaré.

- Yo no dejare que te rindas –rodó los ojos mientras se levantaba para ayudarla.

- Podrías decirle a Alec si tiene algún puesto libre aunque fuera a media jornada o unas pocas horas –Alec era el jefe de Angela en el restaurante, era un hombre bastante agradable y simpático.

- No –abrió la boca mirándola ante la negativa- todavía hay demasiadas entrevistas a las que tienes que asistir, Londres es muy grande peque y tu vas a conseguir algo ya veras.

- Testaruda –susurró cuando la vio cruzar la puerta de la cocina llevando algunas cosas para comer.

- Te he oído -le dijo desde el salón, sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras cogía algunas cosas para ayudarla con la mesa.

….

Todavía no se creía que estuviera cruzando aquella puerta, estaba demasiado ansiosa y nerviosa por llegar arriba. Dos días atrás la habían llamado desde la oficina de ese edificio de la City donde hizo su última entrevista, sonrió recordando aquella llamada y como el chico que la llamó, un tal Ben, le dijo que la querían a bordo de la empresa administrativa en el área de finanzas y que seguiría formándose a cargo de la compañía, según él, querían gente nueva que le diera un nuevo aire a la empresa de telecomunicaciones, una de las más grandes de Reino Unido.

Subió al ascensor donde ya había varias personas dentro, le tocaba ir a una de las últimas plantas del edificio, allí la esperaría Ben para enseñarle el lugar donde trabajaría y sus responsabilidades, iba por la cuarta planta cuando toda la gente se bajó dejándola sola en ese cubículo, antes de que las puertas terminaran de cerrarse un brazo se interpuso para que no lo hicieran, alzó su mirada para ver al hombre que con una sonrisa entró dentro junto a ella.

- Buenos días –le saludó, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron él se paralizó al observarla y la miro de una forma extraña.

- Buenos días –miró hacia el frente después de apartar la mirada de ese gran hombre con pelo azabache que parecía un gran oso, respiró profundamente pues sentía su mirada puesta sobre ella, intentó distraerse mirando los números que subían hasta que llegaron a la décima planta donde tenía que bajarse- hasta luego –dijo antes de salir apresuradamente de allí sin mirarle y esperar a su contestación, se había sentido cohibida con la mirada de ese hombre puesta en ella durante todo el trayecto.

Estaba encantada con Ben, su jefe, no se esperaba ese recibimiento en ese primer día, le ayudó en todo y le hizo prometer que le llamaría si tenía alguna duda fuera lo que fuera, después de su jornada laboral apagó su ordenador y cerró la puerta de su oficina, debía traer a Angela para que la viera, se sentiría tan orgullosa de su peque; había estado tan feliz de que por fin alguien le hubiera dado una oportunidad que cambió su turno en el restaurante para estar esa mañana y desearla suerte, sonrió dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor para regresar a su casa. Había sido un día agotador y un poco difícil, la práctica no era igual a la teoría pero ya que le habían dado la oportunidad no se iba a amedrentar a la primera de cambio, ella era demasiado obstinada y lograría hacerse con ello.

Una semana había pasado desde su primer día, no había ido del todo mal a su parecer, lo estaba haciendo bien y no entendía por que la habían llamado para subir a hablar con el jefe de recursos humanos de la empresa, sus temores más profundos se hacían realidad, no valía para eso y la iban a echar. Tocó con suavidad la puerta una vez que la secretaría le dijo que la estaban esperando, una voz le anunció que entrara, suspiró y abrió la puerta mirando al hombre que se sentaba en aquel despacho ¿podría haber hecho algo malo?

- Isabella ¿no? –le preguntó mientras se levantaba ofreciéndole la mano con una sonrisa.

Asintió apretando su mano- sólo Bella.

- Muy bien, Bella esta mejor, puedes sentarte –obedeció observando como él hacia lo mismo mientras que agarraba unos papeles y después la miraba con ternura- bueno, no me he presentado que descortés por mi parte, soy Nahuel –asintió sonriéndole- Ben esta muy contento contigo dice que ha hecho un buen fichaje y que nos serás de mucha ayuda en la empresa.

Sonrió prometiéndose que no olvidaría agradecerle a Ben por hablar bien de ella- hago lo que puedo.

- Eso esta bien –volvió a mirar sus papeles- verás el motivo de que estés aquí es una cosa muy sencilla y quiero prometerte que a pesar de todo seguirás en la empresa, no te vamos a despedir por algo así, al contrario nos alegra mucho.

¿De que le hablaba? estaba totalmente desconcertada y no entendía nada de lo que él le decía.

- Discúlpeme pero no le entiendo.

- Por favor no me hables de usted me hace sentir demasiado viejo y creo que todavía soy joven –sonrió, él también lo hizo mientras se formaban dos hoyuelos en su sonrisa - volviendo a lo que estábamos hablando, creo que me expliqué mal, es en referencia a los exámenes médicos que te hicimos el segundo día.

Asintió recordando la política de la empresa, todo trabajador nuevo tenía que someterse a ciertos exámenes médicos para ver si su salud era buena para seguir trabajando, ya que la empresa exigía demasiado, había habido muchos casos de enfermedades cardiacas por el estrés acumulado, por lo que había oído el padre de uno de los dueños había muerto de un ataque al corazón años atrás debido a numerosas perdidas en la empresa durante un año especialmente malo, por lo que a partir de ese momento cada año los trabajadores eran sometidos a exámenes médicos para prevenir cualquier enfermedad.

- ¿Han encontrado algo grave? –lo miró con preocupación al darse cuenta que esos papeles eran el resultado de sus exámenes.

- No, tranquila no es grave yo diría más bien que es algo bueno –le sonrió de manera afable- me sorprende que no lo sepas, estando de catorce semanas.

Alzó su vista mirándolo fijamente, estaba en estado de shock- ¿catorce semanas? –repitió para si misma.

- Si, estas embarazada. -Al oír esas palabras llevo sus temblorosas manos hasta su vientre. ¿Embarazada? Eso...eso era imposible ¿No?

* * *

><p>¿Os gusto?<p>

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos ^^ aunque esta semana hubo poquitos comentarios espero que la gente no se descuelgue de la historia

Muchísimas Gracias a mis queridas Betas Beth y Vicky aunque esta última quiera matarme por el final, hahaha os adoro ^^

Gracias a las chicas que no tienen cuenta** beakis** y **Neella**.

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Gracias se os quiere

xao


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

¡Hola! Domingo al fin, casi no llego para actualizar pero hice un esfuerzo así como mis betas y aquí esta el capítulo ^^

Quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que esta recibiendo el fic, ha habido muchísimos comentarios y estoy realmente contenta, me anima mucho a seguir por ello hice el esfuerzo ayer de quedarme de madrugada para tenerlo para hoy.

El Soundtrack de este capítulo es _"tiempo a solas" –La Oreja de Van Gogh _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=yC285q6tR4g

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>_

Bella solo oía en su cabeza esas palabras que se repetían una y otra vez: "_catorce semanas", "embarazo"_ sus manos seguían encima de su vientre mientras su respiración comenzó a acelerarse cuando se dio cuenta de lo que aquello significaba, el aliento le faltaba.

- Bella ¿te encuentras bien? –oyó la voz de fondo del hombre que le había dado la noticia, pero no podía mirarlo, su vista estaba perdida, intentó levantarse para salir de allí, pero una mano se lo impidió sujetándole el brazo, los jadeos que salían de su garganta la estaban casi ahogando y comenzaba a sentirse mareada- voy a buscar ayuda –cuando la mano se apartaba de su brazo oyó una voz nueva en aquel despacho.

- Nahuel, necesito el informe de...-esa voz se detuvo antes de proseguir - ¿qué le ha pasado?

- No sé, creo que le esta dando un ataque de pánico, no sabía que estaba embarazada. –Alguien se agachó delante de ella, sentía que sus pulmones se oprimían, intentó mirar al hombre que le hablaba, su cara se le hizo conocida pero no sabía de qué, entonces vio en esa cara una expresión de terror y como alzaba su mirada hacia Nahuel.

- Hay que llevarla a un hospital.

Fue las últimas palabras que su mente pudo reproducir, todo se volvió negro, perdió el conocimiento cuando alguien la tomaba en brazos.

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a la luz, se sintió desorientada sin saber que hacía en esa habitación, pero solo pasaron unos segundos cuando todo volvió a ella, instintivamente se llevó las manos hacia su vientre y varias lágrimas recorrieron su rostro ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Llevaba tres retrasos en su periodo pero lo había achacado al estrés de todas esas semanas, era muy común en ella que cuando tenia una situación de tensión su regla simplemente desaparecía, pero también había engordado algo en las últimas semanas, lo había notado en sus pantalones y faldas, en Eclipse no tenía una buena alimentación así que imaginó que podría haber ganado algo de peso, nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza aquello ni siquiera había tenido nauseas.

Acarició nuevamente con suavidad su vientre pensando cuando podría haber sido, entonces evocó cada una de las últimas noche y se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos se había preocupado por poner medios, las reglas habían sido olvidadas empezando por la de no besar sus labios, cerró sus ojos mientras lloraba en silencio.

"_... No hay camino ya, sólo estelas en el mar_

_de mi vida dibujando su final_

_Y si pudiera ir donde estás _

_coger tu mano y cara a cara volar_

_te diría que te quiero sin piedad... "_

Ahora estaba sola, se había alejado y no podía dar marcha atrás, nunca sabría las respuestas a las preguntas que se formulaban en su cabeza ¿Y si se hubiera enterado antes de su embarazo? ¿Habría sido suficiente para no alejarse de él?...

Su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana de la habitación del hospital ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? no pudo responder a su pregunta por que alguien golpeó en su puerta, giró la cabeza hacia ella y vio a un hombre entrar, el mismo hombre que se arrodilló delante de ella en el despacho de su jefe de Recursos Humanos. Al verlo con la claridad que le faltó en su ataque de ansiedad, le vino una imagen a su cabeza, por eso recordaba su cara, era el mismo hombre que se había encontrado en el ascensor en su primer día de trabajo. Se acercó hasta ella mientras le sonreía.

- ¡Hola! Veo que has despertado, nos diste un buen susto en la oficina. – Bajó su cabeza avergonzada.

- Lo siento.

- No tienes que pedir disculpas, lo importante es que estás bien –mordió su labio mirándole mientras asentía.

- No tendría por que estar aquí, seguro que tiene trabajo en la oficina y yo solo le estoy haciendo perder horas.

Sonrió mirándola- no te preocupes por eso creo que nadie me echará la bronca por no ir siendo el responsable de ese edificio.

Abrió su boca sorprendida ¡era el dueño de M&B Corporation y la estaba acompañando en el hospital!

- Siento tanto lo que ocurrió, no debería perder su tiempo estando aquí.

- No lo digas ni en broma, me preocupo por mis empleados y no iba a dejar que te ocurriera nada, llámame Emmett, no me gusta nada que las personas que trabajan en la empresa se crean inferiores a mi –le sonrió asintiendo.

- Gracias por todo. Puedes llamarme Bella.

- Encantado, Bella –rió cuando le vio extender su mano para que se la estrechara, acto seguido la cogió y ambos dieron una sacudida- ahora lo importante es que te recuperes –hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando- por ti pero sobre todo por el bebé.

Bajó su mirada hacia la mano que todavía estaba sobre su vientre, cerró sus ojos para evitar que una nueva lágrima cayera.

- ¡Ey! Se que puede ser duro y más si te enteraste tan precipitadamente pero créeme es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida, seguro que tu pareja estará feliz cuando se lo digas –lo miró con pánico en los ojos, él creía que había alguien con ella, pero no era así, no pudo contener más sus lágrimas debido a sus palabras, él se acercó más a ella viendo que se había equivocado en sus palabras de ánimo, pero la puerta fue abierta apresuradamente y ambos miraron hacia allí viendo a una chica con la cara desencajada que se acercaba a la cama de Bella.

- Bella –su respiración era descompasada parecía que hubiera estado corriendo para llegar allí -¿te encuentras bien? Solo me dijeron que estabas en el hospital y salí del restaurante en cuanto me enteré, por favor dime que no es nada…

- Estoy bien –intentó ocultar las ganas de llorar.

- Será mejor que las deje a solas – Angela se dio cuenta entonces que había alguien más en la habitación- mañana no quiero verte por la oficina, tienes el día libre para descansar –quería decirle que no necesitaba un día libre, pero entonces Emmett se dirigió a su amiga- si hace falta oblígala a quedarse en su casa –Angela asintió con decisión- nos vemos en dos días Bella. –se despidió de ambas y salió por la puerta.

En cuanto se quedaron a solas Angela volvió a mirarle y no pudo contener sus lágrimas, su amiga la abrazó consolándola- por favor, peque, qué te tiene así, dime qué ha pasado.

Se separó de su abrazo y la miró- ¿Qué voy a hacer Angela? –su amiga la miró sin comprender- estoy embarazada de tres meses.

Angela llevó sus manos hacia su boca mientras sus ojos se aguaban en lágrimas- voy a ser tía –dijo incrédula, Bella rió mientras lloraba ante aquella reacción, asintió mirándola- no quiero que llores más, ni pienses que estás sola por que nunca lo vas a estar.

- Si no me hubiera ido, él….

- Ninguna de las dos podría pensar en esto, pero ha sucedido, ahora no nos podemos lamentar peque –la abrazó acariciando su pelo - Tienes que seguir adelante por este bichito que crece en tu interior – la miró y pudo ver sus ojos brillantes, sonrieron- ya tengo ganas de verle la carita.

- Todavía queda mucho Ang –se encogió de hombros.

- Pienso consentirle muchísimo –negó mirándola antes de volver a unirse en un abrazo.- por cierto ¿quien era ese pedazo de hombre que estaba aquí?

- Era el jefe de la empresa, me desmayé justo cuando él entraba al despacho de Recursos

Humanos donde me dieron la noticia y me trajo hasta aquí.

- Desde luego ese hombre tiene buen corazón, se ha quedado contigo hasta que llegé –la vio pensativa- ¿no crees que es un buen partido?

- ¡Angela! –Le riño mientras esta se encogía de hombros.

-Sólo digo lo que pienso –después le guiñó un ojo, sino hubiera sido por ella quizás no hubiera sacado las fuerzas para seguir adelante con todo aquello.

Poco después le habían dado el alta no sin antes explicarle que tenía que intentar relajarse pues el estrés no era bueno para el bebé, le dieron cita con el ginecólogo, dentro de tres días vería a su bebe en el monitor. Después de todo el pánico que sintió al enterarse de la noticia se había comenzado a hacer a la idea que dentro de seis meses iba a ser mamá, aunque sentía remordimientos por dentro al privar a Edward de poder conocer a su hijo, pero intentaba acallarlos convenciéndose que era lo mejor, él no sabía de su existencia por lo que no tendría que sentir esa culpa que la comía por dentro, sacudió su cabeza mientras comenzaba a vestirse para ir hacia la oficina, pronto tendría que comprarse ropa premamá, los pantalones le abrochaban con dificultad.

Llegó a la cocina para prepararse algo de desayunar, no era muy de comer desayuno pero sabiendo que una vida crecía en su interior tenía que cuidarse lo máximo posible, sonrió acariciando su barriga, era tan maravilloso que él le hubiera dejado ese regalo que le recordara los únicos momentos en los que se había sentido amada y respetada, la sonrisa se volvió un poco triste y antes de que pudiera empezar a llorar, "estas malditas hormonas", una voz le sobresaltó.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces vestida y levantada? –Angela estaba en la puerta de la cocina cruzada de brazos y mirándola mientras conseguía una respuesta a su pregunta.

- ¿Ir a trabajar? –le dijo irónicamente alzando una ceja, diablos no sabia que hacía allí, pensaba que ya se había marchado al restaurante y así podría haber ido a la oficina- ¿no deberías estar en el restaurante?

- Alec me cambió el día libre, así que estoy aquí para cuidarte y de ningún modo iras a trabajar, ya escuchaste a tu jefe no te quiere ver por allí –le guiñó un ojo mientras ella rodaba los suyos, esa estúpida idea de Angela de conquistar a su jefe era tan ridícula.

- Angela estoy embarazada –puso un pucherito- no me trates como a una enferma.

- Hoy sí, solo te daré mimos y no te moverás del sofá.

Sabía que su amiga era demasiado obstinada así que no le quedo más remedio que volver a su cuarto y ponerse ropa más cómoda, le esperaba un largo día encerrada en su apartamento.

….

Después de prometerle a Angela que si se encontraba mal volvería casa, pudo salir de nuevo hacía su oficina para trabajar, aunque se lo había pasado genial el día anterior con ella no quería estar encerrada todos los días en su apartamento, necesitaba el aire y ocupar su mente en el trabajo para no darle más vueltas a sus remordimientos.

Llevaba más de tres horas intentando cuadrar las facturas del último mes, odiaba realizar las cuentas, un suave golpe en su puerta la hizo levantar la cabeza de todos aquellos papeles para dar permiso a la persona que estaba tras ella.

- ¿Estás muy ocupada, Bella? –la cabeza de Emmett se asomó por su puerta, se vio sorprendida al tener a su jefe allí.

- No. – Entró cerrando tras de sí la puerta y se sentó delante de ella - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Emmett observó todas las facturas esparcidas por la mesa- Odio todo lo relativo a la contabilidad –Bella sonrió mientras intentaba poner en orden todo su escritorio- no te preocupes, no me sentiré ofendido porque tengas todo desordenado- se puso colorada al oír aquello, Emmett rió- yo soy igual, Rose me riñe por ello. -Bella le sonrió- bueno pero no estoy aquí para hablarte de cómo mi mujer me regaña por ser un desastre –sonrió interiormente al oír aquello "punto para mi Ang, esta casado, no podrás juntarme con el"- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien –le contestó sorprendida, había bajado a su oficina para preocuparse por ella- no tenías que molestarte en venir hasta aquí.

- Bella solo he tenido que bajar en el ascensor, además mi socio se estaba poniendo un poquito pesado con unos informes –se acercó a ella y le hablo bajito- entre tu y yo, necesitaba huir. -rió con ganas al oírle- me alegra que estés tan contenta –se quedó un minuto callado, parecía que reflexionaba- también quería pedirte disculpas por si metí la pata el otro día diciéndote algo indebido.

- Oh Emmett, te estoy tremendamente agradecida por tu ayuda, nada de lo que dijeras podría molestarme.

Asintió mirándola, se acomodó en su silla- no me quiero meter en tu vida pero por tu reacción del otro día…veras… quería preguntarte algo… ¿hay un padre para tu bebé? –ella bajó su mirada negando- bueno esto te lo tendría que decir Nahuel, pero ya que estoy aquí –suspiró y Bella alzó la mirada alarmada quizás aquello sería un motivo para despedirla, no, eso era absurdo, podría llevarlo a los tribunales por ello, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas hasta que volvió a hablar- hay un programa para madres solteras en la empresa, después de dar a luz a tu bebé podrías coger más meses de baja y cuando puedas reincorporarte, incluso podríamos ayudarte a pagar una guardería.

Suspiró apoyándose en su silla- ¡oh!

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, más que bien, por un momento llegué a pensar que ibas a despedirme.

Rió alto mirándola- nunca se me ocurriría hacer eso.

- Gracias, no sabes lo que eso significa para mí.

- Sé que por un hijo das hasta tu propia vida –sonrió con ternura diciendo esas palabras.

- ¿Tienes hijos? –llevó las manos hacia su boca ¿como había sido tan atrevida? era su jefe, Emmett sonrió.

- Sí, no te dé vergüenza preguntarme, soy uno más, no el jefazo- le sonrió- mi pequeña Lily tiene cinco años, mi pequeña princesa, es un trasto, a Rose y a mi nos trae de cabeza pero es tan maravilloso.

Bella se sorprendió por la ternura y cariño con la que él hablaba de su niña, puede que en primer lugar diera aspecto de ser un hombre duro pero allí enfrente tenía a un gran padre.

- No puedo imaginarme siquiera todo lo que sentiré al tenerle en mis brazos.

- Es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida –vio como se levantaba- bueno no quiero entretenerte más –asintió mientras le acompañaba hasta la puerta- recuerda que no soy solo tu jefe, si necesitas algo puedes acudir a mi.

Lo miró ¿Por qué ese hombre le ofrecía tanta ayuda? Es como si la cuidara- Gracias –lo vio salir, apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, quizás en el mundo si existiera la gente buena, después de haber vivido en un mundo horrible en el cual cada uno salvaba su propio pellejo, aquello le sorprendía más, nunca imaginó ver que un hombre le ofrecería su ayuda incondicional sin ni siquiera conocerla y sobre todo sin pedirle nada a cambio.

Había sido un día agotador, quería llegar a su casa para poder descansar, cuando abrió la puerta Angela ya estaba allí preparando al cena.

- ¿Cómo te fue peque?

Dejó sus cosas en la entrada y fue a ayudarla- Muy bien, aunque harta de números - empezó a pelar las patatas que se encontraban en la mesa- Emmett vino a verme hoy.

- ¡Guau! Emmett fue a verte, eso es una señal querida.

Bella le sonrió burlonamente- nada de eso, esta felizmente casado y tiene una niña.

- ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso si apenas lo conoces? ¿Y sobre todo siendo tu jefe?

Tuvo que contarle toda la charla que tuvo con él para que no se hiciera ideas equivocadas en lo referente a su jefe y sobre todo asegurarle que en ningún momento se podría enamorar de él ya que no le gustaba.

La cena le había sentado de maravilla. Estaba sentada en el salón mientras Angela limpiaba los platos, no le había dejado moverse de allí, tendría que hablar seriamente con ella para hacerle ver que podría hacer cosas normales. Estaba quedándose dormida cuando un nombre llamó su atención en la televisión, abrió los ojos y su corazón saltó al mirar la fotografía que salía en las noticias de la BBC.

- ¡Angela! –grito.

- ¿Qué pasa, te encuentras bien? –no pudo articular palabra solo le señaló la televisión y su amiga se quedo completamente estática al igual que ella.

La imagen de Aro Volturi estaba en la televisión mientras un rotulo se leía debajo; "Encarcelado por el FBI" ambas guardaron silencio para escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

-"…El empresario Aro Volturi ha sido detenido hoy en su empresa, la cual en realidad era una tapadera para ocultar sus verdaderos negocios, este informativo ha podido obtener algunos datos al respecto que lo involucrarían en asesinatos, trata de blancas y tráfico de drogas a gran escala…"

No pudo escuchar más, únicamente su cabeza le repetía que por fin se había hecho justicia, estaba entre rejas, no solo Angela y ella estaban a salvo sino todas las demás chicas que estaban en Eclipse sin la oportunidad de escapar, sabían de sus negocios con las drogas y también intuían que podía haber mandado asesinar a gente, no por nada Fred desapareció de la noche a la mañana. Su amiga le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Así que tenía una empresa tapadera, por eso durante el día apenas aparecía por allí a no ser que hubiera problemas.

- Angela, ya no tendremos que tener miedo a que nos encuentre –la miró y asintió mientras ambas se abrazaban llorando.

Estuvieron más de una hora hablando sobre que sería ahora de todas las chicas de Eclipse y recordando buenos momentos con ellas. Mirando el techo de su habitación, no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella estuviera allí? ¿Podría haber rehecho su vida con él? Se quitó todos esos pensamientos de la cabeza, si por algo había huido era por que a pesar de que Aro fuera encarcelado muchos conocían su pasado, siempre sería una de las putas de Eclipse, con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir.

Una niña que no aparentaba mas de cuatro años corría por un jardín lleno de flores mientras un hombre iba detrás de ella para atraparla, la niña no hacia más que reír.

- No, papi, cosquillas no –decía cuando fue alcanzada, ambos se tiraron al suelo riendo, los miró sonriendo, la niña alzó su mirada y pudo ver sus preciosos ojos verdes - ¡Mami, ven! –no la hizo esperar más y se dirigió hasta ella, cuando iba a alcanzarlos alguien se puso delante de ellos y la sonrió siniestramente.

- Nunca podrás ser feliz, yo me encargaré de ello –corrió hasta él pero antes de alcanzar a Aro la niña y el hombre habían desaparecido con él.

- Edward…-gritó incorporándose en su cama mientras sudaba, su respiración era arrítmica, la puerta de su habitación fue abierta repentinamente, Angela la miraba asustada y se acercó a ella.

- Cariño, solo fue una pesadilla –la abrazó y ella lloró en su hombro recordando como ese miserable le había quitado a su familia, recordó aquella niña tan bonita, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir mientras sujetaba su abdomen con miedo, Angela se quedó con ella hasta que pudo tranquilizarse y volver a dormir pero esta vez temiendo que Aro volviera a ser su pesadilla.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó demasiado cansada, sus párpados se caían de sueño, había sido una noche intranquila después de aquel sueño, a pesar de todo,su ánimo estaba por las nubes esa mañana, vería a su bebé. Angela estaba de tarde en el restaurante así que podría acompañarla a la ecografia, el centro médico se encontraba cerca de la City por lo que después podría ir a trabajar sin perder mucho tiempo.

Estaba tumbada en una camilla esperando a que el doctor la atendiera, la mano de Angela agarraba fuerte la suya, sabían que al igual que ella, estaba emocionaba por ver a su pequeño bichito como ella lo llamaba. Pocos minutos después alguien entró por la puerta con una carpeta en sus manos.

- Bien –miró sus papeles- Isabella Swan, soy el doctor Eric York_ie_–la miró y ella asintió, después miró hacia Angela y arqueó una ceja- ¿al papá le dio miedo venir?

Bajó la mirada tristemente, sintió en esos momentos el apretón por parte de su amiga, la miró sonriéndole para que supiera que estaba bien, después devolvió la mirada al doctor- mi bebé no tiene papá.

- ¡Oh! Discúlpeme, fue una imprudencia por mi parte preguntarle algo como eso –en verdad lo vio arrepentido.

- No se preocupe, sé que siendo madre soltera mucha gente preguntará por el papa –desvió la mirada.

- Bueno, has venido para estar alegre no triste, así que vamos a ver a tu bebé –Bella le devolvió la sonrisa- tienes que subirte la camisa y dejar el vientre al descubierto- lo hizo mientras miraba como él cogía el ecografo y un bote- se sentirá frío pero serán unos segundos –derramó el liquido sobre su barriga sintiendo el frío, el ecografo se movía alrededor de su ombligo- mira, aquí está –señaló la pantalla y por primera vez miró a su hijo, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro,alzó la vista mirando a Angela que estaba igual de emocionada, ambas se sonrieron y volvieron a mirar la pantalla.

No dejaba de mirar aquel trocito de papel donde salía su pequeña cosita, el médico le había dicho que en un par de semanas más podría saber el sexo del bebé, esperaba que fuera niña, igual de bonita a la que salió en su sueño, acarició la ecografia y la volvió a guardar en su bolso, la puerta de su despacho se abrió y miró a Ben.

- ¿Podría mirar estos informes y después subirlos arriba? –Asintió mientras cogía los papeles- no importa que tardes, a Emmett no le corre prisa. –cuando terminó de hablar le sonrió para después salir, observó los informes y se puso a trabajar en ellos.

No había tardo mucho en revisar los papeles que le había dado Ben por lo que ya estaba en la última planta del edificio, se dirigía hacía el despacho de Emmett cuando vio a una niña pequeña escondiéndose detrás de una gran maceta que había en una de las esquinas de esa habitación, sonrió observándola y se acercó a ella lo más silenciosamente posible, cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraba se agachó.

- ¿Que haces aquí escondida? –la niña se giró, era una preciosidad, con su pelo rubio rizado y aquellos ojos azules como el cielo, vio como una gran sonrisa se transformaba en su rostro.

- Tía Maddie –acto seguido la abrazó con fuerza, se quedó estática ante la reacción de la pequeña- estoy escondiéndome de papá –le dijo al soltarla- contaba muy rápido los números y tuve que correr.

Sonrió ante su desparpajo, iba a hablar para decirle que se había equivocado y ella no era su tía cuando otra voz la interrumpió.

- ¡Lily! –la niña miró hacia el hombre que la hablaba- te encontré - la niña corrió hacía él riéndose, Bella se levantó para mirar como Emmett cogía a su hija, una mujer se acercó a ellos, Bella se quedó impresionada ante su belleza, era como una modelo, alta y rubia…debía de ser la mujer de Emmett.

- Papi, mami, la tía Maddie está aquí –Emmett la miró apenado y le dejó_ un_ beso en su frente.

- Cariño, sabes que la tía Maddie ya no está.

- No papi, mira está allí –en ese momento señaló a Bella y ésta bajó la cabeza avergonzada al ser descubierta mirando aquella escena familiar, cuando levantó su mirada los tres la observaban.

- Dios es exactamente igual a…. – la mujer rubia no pudo terminar su frase pues Emmett le golpeó ligeramente su brazo, a pesar de su sutileza, Bella lo había visto, Rosalie miró a su marido pidiéndole disculpas con su mirada, aquello era muy extraño, debía salir de allí.

-Vine a traerte los informes de Ben, está todo correcto –le extendió la carpeta a Emmett.

- Si, me dijo que los traerías aquí –le pasó la niña a Rose y cogió la carpeta, arrascó su cabeza, parecía avergonzado ante las palabras de su mujer- bueno te presento a mi esposa Rosalie –le sonrió y estrechó su mano- y bueno, a mi pequeña Lilian.

- Si, es una niña hermosa y muy simpática –le guiñó un ojo a la niña, ésta le devolvió la sonrisa- tengo que volver a mi despacho, un placer –le dijo a Rosalie mientras Emmett la miraba apenado, después se dirigió hacia el ascensor y pudo oír como Lily le decía a su padre que quería jugar con la tía Maddie; entró rápidamente en el ascensor antes de que se dieran cuenta que la había escuchado, apoyó su espalda en la pared suspirando. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué esa niña se creía que era su tía? Incluso no entendía el comportamiento de Emmett hacia ella desde que se conocieron en el ascensor, esa mirada durante todo el trayecto y después del hospital cada vez que la observaba era como si la conociera de antes, su mirada le mostraba una ternura y un cariño infinito, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y la sacó de sus pensamientos, quizás se hacia ideas equivocadas y la niña simplemente la confundió, suspiró dirigiéndose a su puesto de trabajo e intentando olvidarse del tema.

….

Hacía casi un mes que se encontraba trabajando, las cosas no podrían ir mejor, se sentía muy a gusto en la empresa, le costó adaptarse al ritmo que exigían pero una vez lo consiguió todo fue sobre ruedas, su embarazo iba bien, ya comenzaba a notarse su barriga de casi cuatro meses, pronto sabría el sexo del bebé, estaba tan emocionada con ello.

El ascensor llegó hasta la última planta, tenía que ir al despacho de Emmett a revisar la contabilidad de algunas de las cuentas, pero antes de llegar chocó con otra persona y todos los papeles fueron al suelo, se agachó a recogerlos.

-Lo siento, no iba mirando hacia delante y te golpeé.

- No te preocupes –una vez que todos los informes estuvieron ordenados, ambos se levantaron y pudo mirar al hombre con el que se había chocado, era moreno y muy alto tanto que tuvo que levantar un poco su cabeza para mirar sus ojos que eran azabaches.

- Vaya, trabajas aquí y nunca te he visto, soy Jacob Black –le dijo sonriéndole pícaramente y extendiendo su mano, Bella la estrechó pero el tenía otros planes ya que llevó sus labios hacia su mano, rió observándole, le pareció tan gracioso aquel gesto- ¿tu nombre es?

- Bella Swan.

- Como nadie en esta empresa me ha hablado de ti, hubiera ido a conocerte antes –negó mientras se mordía el labio- dios no hagas eso por que me derretiré aquí mismo –volvió a reírse.

- A mi se me conquista con más que un simple coqueteo, Señor Black –él quería jugar pero ella sabía hacerlo muy bien, llevaba años haciéndolo.

- Entonces tendré que pasar a las acciones, señorita… salgamos esta noche.

- ¿Disculpa? - Preguntó y no pudo evitar dar una risita por su descaro.

- Tú anunciaste un reto y a mi me encanta las competencias… por algo llegué a donde estoy desde tan bajo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué reto hice? - Preguntó asombrada.

- Me dijiste que no se te conquistaba con palabras… ahora tengo que adivinar con que se te conquista… - dijo sonriendo coquetamente y con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos. Ella rió sin poder evitarlo, no solo era descarado sino, un hombre con demasiada confianza en sí mismo.

- No tengo forma de ganar ¿verdad? - Le preguntó y lo vio enarcar una ceja - Así diga si o no igual pierdo.

El tal Jacob sonrió ampliamente y se acercó otro paso - Me has conquistado… - anunció un poco teatralmente -además de hermosura y coquetería hay inteligencia y astucia… Soy tu esclavo… haz lo que quieras conmigo.

Bella rió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

- Creo que la huida es mi mejor táctica… - murmuró y comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho.

- Puedes huir todo lo que quieras cariño, pero recuerda que tú misma lo dijiste… no hay forma de que ganes…

Ella negó con la cabeza divertida y cuando sus nudillos iban a rozar la puerta un dolor en su vientre la detuvo, llevó una de sus manos allí respirando profundamente, el dolor pasó.

- Bebé no le des esos sustos a mami –sonrió acariciando su barriga, otra vez esa sensación punzante pero esta vez con más intensidad, los papeles volvieron a caer al suelo cuando llevó ambas manos a su vientre y se dobló por la mitad ante el dolor, su respiración empezó a acelerarse cuando su vista bajó y pudo observar como sus pantalones estaban manchados de sangre.

- No, no…- creyó oír la voz del hombre con el que se acaba de encontrar pidiendo ayuda, de nuevo como semanas atrás todo se volvió completamente negro.

* * *

><p>¿Os gusto?<p>

Espero que no me matéis, jeje

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos ^^

Muchas gracias a mis dos Betas Vicky y Beth por el gran esfuerzo que han hecho esta semana para tener el capítulo hoy.

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Gracias se os quiere

xao


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

¡Hola! Hoy es Domingo y toca Capítulo.

Estoy demasiado ilusionada con el fic por que estoy viendo una gran acogida ^^ incluso me habéis recomendado en grupos de Facebook y me hace tantísimas ilusión, además tengo 250 comentarios es una pasada para mí ¿llegaré a los 300….? Muchas gracias a tods ^^

El Soundtrack de este capítulo es _Leona Lewis- "__Stop Crying Your Heart Out" _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=miLjaCY0-S8

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>_

Bella comenzó a abrir sus ojos, el escenario que tenía delante le era familiar, pocas semanas atrás se había encontrado en la misma situación, pero esta vez no estaba sola, alguien le agarraba la mano. Cuando volvió su mirada hacia la persona que estaba allí se dio cuenta que era Emmett, le estaba sonriendo cuando la vio abrir sus ojos, la imagen de sus ropas manchadas de sangre antes de desmayarse volvió a ella.

- Mi bebé -lo miró con terror mientras en un acto involuntario llevó sus manos hacía su vientre y lo notó plano, el miedo se hizo dueño de su cuerpo- no, por favor, no...

La mano de Emmett le apretó fuertemente- tranquila Bella, todo está bien -bajó sus manos, más entonces, notó aquella curva que empezaba a formarse, sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos- todo fue una falsa alarma -respiró aliviada- el médico dijo que tuviste un principio de aborto pero llegamos a tiempo -sonrió cansado- tienes que permanecer en reposo -mientras le contaba aquello le iba acariciando suavemente su cara.

- ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

- Creo que unas cinco horas –dijo mirando su reloj- estamos intentando localizar a Angela.

- No deberías estar aquí, no te doy nada más que problemas –Emmett negó con su cabeza mientras le sonreía.

- Tu nunca me das problemas –le quitó una de las lágrimas que caían por su mejilla- no llores, el bebé está bien –asintió mirándole.

- No sé qué sería de mí si lo perdiera –por un momento al tocarse su vientre y no sentirlo creía que moría, Emmett iba a hablarla pero el sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió.

Por ella entró el hombre con el que se había encontrado antes de que todo pasara, creía recordar que se llamaba Jacob o algo así, Emmett se incorporó.

- Viene hacia aquí.

-Jacob ha estado llamando a Angela, parece que ya la ha localizado –Bella asintió cuando le aclaró las palabras de aquel hombre- Creo que conociste a Jacob –asintió mirándole- es mi socio en la empresa –miró a Emmett con sorpresa, no solo tenía a uno de sus jefes allí haciéndole perder el tiempo sino a los dos.

- Deberíais iros, Angela llegará pronto –se sentía muy avergonzada por las molestias que les estaba causando, tanto a ellos como a la empresa, ahora necesitaría recuperarse y no podría trabajar.

- Yo me quedaré aquí hasta que llegue – dijo Emmett mirando a Jacob- márchate tú para organizar la reunión de mañana, no tardaré en reunirme contigo –vio como su socio iba a protestar pero se lo pensó mejor y asintió.

- Recupérate Bella –le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento y le siguió con su mirada hasta que atravesó la puerta.

- Emmett, no es necesario que te quedes.

- No estaré tranquilo hasta que Angela esté aquí.

Suspiró resignada- Creo que debería dimitir en la empresa –soltó de sopetón todo lo que se agolpaba en su cabeza.

- No voy a aceptar tu renuncia –le dijo con decisión.

- Solo os estoy dando problemas, no podré ir a trabajar mientras me recupero…

- No quiero seguir oyendo tonterías, Bella, cualquiera puede ponerse enfermo y la empresa no le despide –se acomodó en la silla que estaba al lado de su cama- eres importante para la empresa, no creas que te dejaré escapar para que te vayas a la competencia –le guiñó un ojo, eso le hizo reír. Emmett desvió su conversación hacia Lily, seguro que lo hacía para no hablar más de su renuncia; se entretuvo oyéndolo hablar de su hija mientras reía por sus travesuras.

….

Cinco aburridos días llevaba tumbada en su habitación por prescripción médica, necesitaba reposo y Angela había sido demasiado estricta con eso. Le agradecía tanto a su amiga que era más que eso, era su hermana. Recordaba como Emmett la tuvo que tranquilizar al llegar al hospital, estaba nerviosa y se abrazó a ella mientras ambas lloraban, su estado no mejoró hasta que el médico fue a visitarla y explicarle que había sufrido un principio de aborto debido al estrés acumulado durante todas esas semanas, necesitaba relajarse y le había puesto un tratamiento durante algunas semanas; podría hacer su vida normal después de varios días de reposo pero no podría coger peso, en el trabajo debería estar relajada y evitar el estrés; a Angela le había faltado tiempo para llamar a Ben para comentarle todo, por lo que cuando se volviera a incorporar su trabajo se reduciría. Rió recordando como Angela dijo que ese tal Ben tenía una voz muy varonil.

-¿De que te ríes, peque? –la vio entrar a su cuarto dejando el abrigo encima de la cama mientras se acercaba y besaba su mejilla, siempre que llegaba de trabajar iba a ver como se encontraba.

- De cómo te quedaste prendada de la voz de Ben –rodó los ojos mirándola.

- Sólo dije que me parecía varonil.

- Ya que te has empeñado en recogerme todos los días cuando salga de la oficina, te lo presentare –le guiño un ojo, su amiga suspiró resignada.

- Será mejor que vaya a hacer la cena.

- Sí, huye cobarde –se giró sacándole la lengua mientras salía por la puerta, apoyó su cabeza en su almohada mientras reía.

….

Sabía que sería una niña, su sueño no podía estar equivocado, deseaba a esa pequeña de ojos verdes que corría por el jardín, sintió la mano de Angela apretándola mientras ambas miraban el monitor.

- Bueno Bella, tu bebé es un – contuvo la respiración mirando a su ginecólogo- niño.

- ¿Un niño? –preguntó.

- Si, no tengo dudas, se ve claramente –Eric la miró- ¿esperabas otra cosa?

- No, me daba igual, pero estaba convencida que sería niña –le dijo recordando a su pequeña de cabellos rizados, miró hacia donde estaba Angela, no lo podía creer, su amiga estaba llorando más que ella, apretó su mano.

- Quizás la próxima vez –volvió su mirada al doctor asintiendo aunque no muy convencida por lo que le acababa de decir, nunca habría una próxima vez, estaba negada a dejar entrar a otro hombre en su vida, siempre acababa mal, Diego, Edward…quitó todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza y limpió su vientre con el papel que el había dado Eric - te veo dentro de tres semanas –bajó de la camilla asintiendo- al mínimo malestar debes venir a Urgencias –se giró para atenderlo mientras recogía su bolso.

- Lo sé –se despidió del doctor y salió acompañada de su amiga. Después de salir del hospital cuando casi pierde a su bebé estaba un tanto paranoica y cada vez que sentía algún malestar pensaba lo peor, solo una vez había ido a Urgencias al sentir unos pequeños pinchazos en sus riñones a los pocos días de volver a trabajar, era primeriza y no había pasado nunca por aquellos síntomas; la tuvieron que tranquilizar diciéndole que aquello era normal pues el bebé comenzaba a crecer y necesitaba estirarse por ello los pinchazos, a partir de ese día sus dolores de espalda estaban comenzado, sus pies comenzaban a hincharse, pero era feliz sabiendo que su pequeño estaba creciendo en su interior.

- Un niño, peque, tenemos que empezar a comprar cosas.

- Sí, será emocionante ver su ropita.

- No quiero que le compres la cuna –le dijo su amiga de repente mientras iban hacía el metro.

- ¿Y eso a qué es debido?

- Porque yo se la regalare a mi bichito –dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en la barriga acariciándola.

- No quiero que lo empieces a malcriar Ang –su amiga se incorporó mirándola alzando sus cejas.

- Tú eres la mamá, yo la tía consentidora -ambas rieron- te recojo a las siete y media.

- Sí mamá, veo absurdo que vayas hasta allí, puedo ir a casa sola –Angela la miró negando, había cumplido su promesa de recogerla todos los días en la oficina incluso había hablado con su jefe para cuadrar sus horario y así poder llegar a tiempo- aunque creo que recogerme es una excusa, creo que vas por ver a alguien.

- A mi no me gusta nadie de tu condenada oficina –le dijo poniéndose colorada.

- ¿Y que me dices de Ben? –le preguntó burlonamente, Angela le dio un beso, era tan cabezota.

- Nos vemos después –rió mientras la veía irse, no podía ocultarlo, le encantaba Ben y aquello era completamente recíproco; más de una vez su jefe le había preguntado por su amiga, haría lo imposible para que ambos tuvieran una cita, se merecía ser feliz y se había prometido a sí misma conseguir que lo fuera, le debía mucho a Angela, así que solo necesitaba que alguien le diera un pequeño empujón, un plan comenzaba a formularse en su cabeza.

Estaba recogiendo todas sus cosas cuando llamaron a su puerta, alzó su mirada encontrándose con su amiga.

- ¿Estas lista? –asintió cerrando el portátil de su mesa mientras cogía su bolso, rió internamente mientras iba hacia su amiga, necesitaba ver a Ben antes de irse, él mismo le había dado la idea brillante que necesitaba al enterarse de la cena anual de los jefes de la empresa- ¿Por qué tan contenta?

- Nada, tengo el día feliz –su amiga la miró suspicazmente; entonces lo vio- Ben – sintió como su amiga le golpeaba suavemente en su hombro.

- Estás loca –le susurró.

La ignoró mientras veía como su jefe se acercaba a ellas sonriendo- Angela, que bueno verte por aquí –le sonrió sonrojándose, todo aquello le parecía tan divertido ¿desde cuándo su amiga se sonrojaba tanto ante un hombre?

- Sí, ya sabes vengo a por Bella.

- Sí, claro –a pesar que se estaba sintiendo que estaba de más en aquel escenario debía actuar.

- Ben me dijiste que necesitabas a alguien para la cena anual y ya que yo estoy con esta barriga – dijo señalándose- no podré asistir, he pensado que Angela está libre –sintió la mirada encolerizada de su amiga a su lado mientras Ben la miraba con esperanzas.

- ¿En serio? –Cambió su mirada de ella hacia Angela, que tuvo que mirarlo mientras apretaba sus manos nerviosamente- ¿podrías acompañarme? Es un auténtico incordio ir solo.

- Mmm bueno… -esta vez fue el turno de que ella golpeara a su amiga- Si.

- Genial –le dijo abrazándola, Ang se vio sorprendida y le devolvió el gesto- todavía quedan dos semanas, iremos concretando – su amiga asintió y después ambas se marcharon.

- Esta me la pagarás, peque.

- Cuando quieras, estabas deseando decir que sí – no vio la cara de su amiga al entrar en el ascensor pero si lo hubiera hecho habría visto que su cara mostraba una inmensa felicidad.

….

Ese fin de semana había sido divertido aunque Angela le reprochara todos los días lo que había pasado con Ben, estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de la cena, no había día en que no comentara algo sobre ello. Había visto un vestido en una tienda cercana a su apartamento y esa misma mañana lo había comprado; mientras ella estaba en el restaurante lo dejó encima de su cama para que lo descubriera esa noche, estaría preciosa.

- ¿En que piensas, preciosa? –miró hacia el hombre que la hablaba, alzó su ceja al ver a Jacob entrar en el ascensor.

- No es de tu incumbencia –estaba agradecida a Jacob por su ayuda cuando se desmayó y la preocupación durante los días siguientes, a partir de ese día él no dejaba de coquetear con ella, en un principio se sentía demasiado abrumada pero después empezó a tomárselo como un juego.

- Guau la leona saca sus garras –rió cuando vio como alzaba sus manos en señal de protección, era tan payaso - aunque eso me encanta.

- ¿No tendrías que estar arriba trabajando?

- Si, pero pensé en pasearme un rato por las plantas para ver si te encontraba –abrió la boca ante su descaro – cada día estás más preciosa, el embarazo te sienta bien.

Bajó su cabeza apenada, cuanto deseaba que fuera otro quien dijera esas palabras, se repuso de inmediato antes que él lo notara.

-Tonterías, cada día que pasa estoy más enorme.

- Nada de eso, estás espléndida – se acercó a ella con intención de acariciar su cara pero la puerta del ascensor se abrió, se había olvidado dar a su planta y estaba en la última.

- Jacob ¿terminaste tu café? necesito ir a por uno y despejar la mente del problema con la empresa de Irlanda –Emmett esperó una respuesta.

- Si, tranquilo me haré cargo –fue hacia la puerta- hasta luego Bella – Emmett alzó una ceja mientras entraba.

- ¿Está intentando ligar contigo? –Le preguntó cuando la puerta se cerró, bajó su cabeza avergonzada por que Emmett se dio cuenta de ello- tranquila Bella sé como es Jacob, no puede dejar de intentarlo cuando ve una mujer, pero es un buen hombre, llevo muchos años conociéndole –se acercó a ella- doy el visto bueno.

Rió después de que le susurrara esas palabras- Jacob es increíble pero en estos momentos no quiero una relación –involuntariamente acarició a su bebe mientras le recordaba.

- Entiendo, el padre de tu bebé no sabe lo que perdió – no fue capaz de mirar a Emmett a la cara después de esas palabras. Si supiera que él no sabía de la existencia del bebé... La puerta se abrió y supo que había llegado a su planta, se despidió apresuradamente y salió rumbo a su oficina mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

….

Estaba con Angela esperando a Rosalie en un centro comercial, Emmett la había convencido para que acompañara a su esposa a comprar y así pudieran conocerse más, tras mucho insistir le prometió que iría de compras con su mujer pero arrastró a su amiga con ella, después de ver el vestido que le había regalado, Angela no pudo decirle que no. No estaba muy segura como iba a sentirse con Rosalie después de su primer encuentro, fue todo muy confuso, todavía le rondaba por su cabeza aquel encuentro y cómo su hija la confundió con otra persona. Unos minutos después la vio llegar acompañada de otra chica.

- ¡Hola Bella! perdón por el retraso pero Lily quería venir –se acercó a ella dándole dos besos- te presento a Alice, es una gran amiga y en cuanto le dije la palabra compras no pudo resistirse a no venir, espero que no te importe.

Se sintió abrumada después de que le diera tanta información en un solo segundo- no tranquila, encantada Alice –le dijo saludándola- yo también traje a una amiga, ella es Angela –después de las presentaciones las cuatro empezaron a recorrer el centro comercial.

La amiga de Rosalie se acercó a ella y le agarró el brazo tiernamente- ¿De cuánto estás?

- Casi cinco meses -Le dijo un poco impresionada por que cogiera tanta confianza sin apenas conocerse, miró a su amiga que iba hablando animadamente con Rosalie, devolvió de nuevo la mirada a Alice y le sonrió.

- Estás preciosa.

- Gracias.

Descubrió que Alice era una apasionada de las compras y tenía muy buen gusto en lo que se refería a la moda, dos horas después se estaba sentada en una cafetería agotada con un montón de bolsas a sus pies, casi todas para su bebé.

- Son buena gente –le dijo Angela mirando a las dos mujeres que estaban comprando refrescos.

- Si, me he divertido mucho, aunque estoy agotada.

- Yo también amiga, Alice es incansable –ambas rieron, las dos aludidas llegaron cargadas de refrescos y se sentaron a descansar mientras hablaban.

- ¿Ya tienes nombre para el bebé? –Rose le sonrió mientras la miraba.

- Pues, no sé todavía como llamarlo, los nombres de niño no son tan amplios como los de niñas –en realidad había barajado varios nombres pero todavía no se decidía por ninguno- estoy dudando entre algunos.

- Podrías decírnoslos para ayudarte –Alice la miró entusiasmada, cuando se agarró a su brazo al conocerla se sintió un poco abrumada con su parloteo incansable pero a lo largo de la tarde descubrió que se llevaría muy bien con ella.

- Pues he pensado en Eric y Adam pero creo que el que más me gusta es Noah.

- ¡Oh! Me gusta ese –le dijo Rose mientras Angela y Alice asentían.

- Mami –un grito se oyó en la cafetería y todas se giraron al ver venir a la niña que corría hacia Rosalie mientras Emmett iba detrás de ésta. La aludida se levantó para coger a su pequeña por lo aires mientras la besaba.

- Buenas tardes a todas –saludó Emmett mientras llegaban donde estaban sentadas y besaba a su mujer- este diablillo no quería jugar más en el parque –la niña las miró a todas y los ojos de Bella se iluminaron al verla, ésta le sonrió de vuelta y peleó con su madre para que la bajara, Rose la bajó mirando a Emmett asustada.

La pequeña fue hasta ella- mi papá me dijo que te llamabas Bella, no sé por qué has cambiado de nombre –se encogió de hombros-pero me gusta tía Bella, es bonito –no quiso mirar hacia arriba para ver las caras de Emmett y Rosalie, sintió como Lily cogió su mano- ¿vas a tener un bebé? –le preguntó viendo su barriga.

- Si

- ¿Podré jugar con él? – rió mirándola.

- Pero tendrás que esperar a que sea un poquito más grande ¿lo harás? –Lily asintió entusiasmada, para después ir hacía su padre, diciéndole que iba a jugar con el bebé. Los vio interactuar con la pequeña y en ese instante se imaginó a ella misma con su hijo y algo en su interior se encendió, debía luchar con todas sus fuerzas por su pequeño, la primera lucha que debía vencer era dejar atrás a Edward, seguir adelante, no podía lamentarse más por lo que podría haber sido o no con él, debía continuar sin pararse a pensar, sin mirar atrás debía seguir su vida.

_...Cause all of the stars have faded away,_

_Just try not to worry,_

_You'll see them some day._

_Take what you need,_

_And be on your way,_

_And stop crying your heart out..._

- ¿A qué vino lo de tía Bella? –Angela y ella se estaban en su apartamento después de que Emmett insistiera en llevarlas allí.

- No lo sé, desde que me conoció esa pequeña cree que soy otra persona, el primer día me llamo tía Maddie –se sentó en su sillón- estoy tan confundida como tu.

- Lo que me intriga son las caras de Emmett y Rosalie os miraban con ternura – suspiró mirando a su amiga.

- No puedo echarme al hombro algo como eso, está en sus manos decirme que pasa.

- Lo sé peque –se sentó a su lado mientras acercaba todas las bolsas- vamos a mirar la ropita de Noah, es tan pequeñita.

- Todavía no decidí si ese será su nombre.

- Vamos Bella ambas sabemos que si lo será –se acercó a su barriga- ¡Hola, Noah!

…

No podía dormir, estaba dando una vuelta tras otra en su cama, deseaba que llegara su amiga para que le contara todo, miró su reloj, eran las cuatro de la mañana, quizás Angela no volviera esa noche, sonrió ante sus pensamientos pero entonces oyó como la puerta de su casa se abría con cuidado y como poco después alguien entraba con los pies descalzos sin hacer ruido, no pudo seguir más en la cama y salió hacía el salón apresuradamente.

- Más vale que comiences a contármelo todo. –Angela al verla allí saltó del susto.

- Dios Bella casi me matas –llevó su mano al pecho calmando su respiración mientras dejaba los zapatos de tacón en el suelo, estaba muy bonita con ese vestido, su moño se estaba deshaciendo pero aun así esa noche brillaba con luz propia- ¿no deberías estar dormida? No acostumbres a mi sobrino a trasnochar.

Fue hacia el sofá ignorándola, se sentó mirándola con las cejas alzadas, su amiga suspiró y fue a sentarse junto a ella- ¿y bien?

- Fue… -perdió su mirada mientras hablaba y por un momento creyó que todo había sido un desastre, pero cuando su amiga la miró de nuevo vio unos ojos iluminados- …. Maravilloso.

- ¿En serio? – asintió con energía, la misma luz que iluminaba sus ojos lo hacia en su sonrisa.

- Si –comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado aquella noche, de cómo había sido atento con ella, en ningún momento la había dejado sola en la cena - Bella sé que he estado estas semanas insoportable con respecto a Ben pero gracias amiga.

- No tienes que darlas, desde que os vi hablar la primera vez sabía que estabais destinados el uno al otro.

- ¡Eh! No corramos, por ahora solo somos amigos nada más.

- Ya amigos, bueno creo que me iré a dormir, Noah y yo estamos felices de que hayas pasado una buena noche así es que nos está entrado sueño.

Angela se levantó y abrazó a Bella- Buenas noches peque –se agacho para besar su barriga- Buenas noches bichito.

- Hasta mañana.

….

Todavía no podía creer que un mes atrás hubiera sido la elegida por la empresa para una beca que consistía en ampliar sus estudios incluso poder acceder a la universidad a distancia, quería alcanzar esa meta por eso antes de tener a su bebé necesitaba aprobar los exámenes que le permitirían acceder a la universidad, apenas le quedaban unas pocas semanas para darse de baja y necesitaba terminar aquellos temas.

- Vi tu luz encendida –levantó su mirada para después mirar su reloj, había pasado una hora de su salida habitual del trabajo, menos mal que había avisado a Angela, sino estaría poniendo el grito en el cielo- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? -Emmett se asomó por la puerta de su despacho.

- Estoy intentando adelantar un poco el tema de economía.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas? -le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Bueno, no es la asignatura que más me gusté.

- Venga dame esos apuntes y te ayudo -le miró entregándole los papeles, llevaba dos horas intentando entender un tema así que no rechazó su ayuda, entre risas y apuntes estuvieron allí casi una hora más, se había enterado mejor con él que toda la tarde estudiando- Es hora de irse, no te dejaré quedarte más aquí. - no le contradijo, así que recogió sus cosas.

- Gracias por la ayuda si no nunca me habría enterado.

- Siempre que quieras puedo ayudarte con ello- ambos se dirigían hacia el ascensor- vamos Maddie te llevo a casa.

- ¿Maddie? ¿Por qué me llamas Maddie? ¿Por qué tu hija me llamó Maddie? -la cara de Emmett mostraba sorpresa pero fue cambiando a una enorme tristeza.

-Yo...lo siento.

Antes de que pudiera seguir con todas las preguntas que le rondaban por su cabeza vio como se giraba para marcharse de allí- ¡Emmett! -le gritó siguiéndole pero cuando alcanzó el ascensor éste ya se había cerrado, suspiró profundamente acariciando su barriga de seis meses; en ese instante se prometió a sí misma averiguar que era lo que se escondía detrás de aquel nombre. Fue hasta su despacho a pesar de que se dijo que esperaría a que ellos le contaran algún día que pasaba con esa Maddie, no podía seguir sin saberlo. En su ordenador escribió el nombre de Emmett McCarty

Leyó sobre su vida; había sido un buen estudiante, cursó un master en Estados Unidos antes de empezar a trabajar en la empresa de su padre y el socio de éste, al morir su padre tuvo que hacerse con las riendas de la empresa junto a su socio Jacob Black que había ocupado su puesto una vez que su padre se jubiló, entonces algo llamó su atención: "_Madelenie __McCarty" _ buscó ese nombre a través de la red y se quedó con la boca abierta cuando abrió una foto de aquella chica junto a Emmett en la graduación de éste, ambos sonreían, respiró hondo, era exactamente igual a ella, tenía su mismo pelo, sus ojos color chocolate, aunque su cara era un poco más alargada, entonces entendió todo… por qué la pequeña la había confundido, por qué incluso Emmett un instante atrás le había llamado por ese nombre, era igual a su hermana.

* * *

><p>¿Os gusto?<p>

Se que no es un capítulo con mucha emoción pero necesitaba estar aquí.

Muchas gracias a mis betas Beth y Vicky por el gran trabajo que hacéis con la historia.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos ^^

Gracias a las chicas que no tienen cuenta por sus comentarios **beakis y Neella.**

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Gracias se os quiere

xao


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

¡Hola! Hoy es Domingo por lo tanto Capítulo.

Que emoción estoy rozando los 300 comentarios, Gracias a tods ^^

El Soundtrack de este capítulo es "_Here without you" - __Three doors down _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=UZeUoAGfM4k

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 15<strong>_

_Julio…_

Bella no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama, todavía tenía la imagen de Madeline en su cabeza y no podía quitársela, no quiso buscar más a cerca de ella pues necesitaba que el propio Emmett se lo contara, necesitaba saber de sus labios que pasaba con su hermana, por qué todo el mundo la miraba y murmuraba cuando la veía, cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse mientras acariciaba suavemente su vientre, definitivamente mañana hablaría con él, tenía que solucionarlo.

Sus ojos estaban perdidos en alguna parte de la pared de la cocina.

- Peque –una mano se agitó enfrente de su cara- estás en las en las nubes ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, aunque estaré mejor cuando hable con Emmett hoy –Angela la miró extrañada.

- ¿Emmett? –se levantó cogiendo su bolso y se acercó a ella besando su mejilla.

- Te cuento esta noche mejor –salió dejando allí a su amiga bastante confundida.

Estaba en la última planta dando vueltas intentando calmarse antes de tocar en la puerta, respiró para intentar tranquilizarse y por fin tuvo el valor de golpearla. Oyó la voz que le dio permiso para que entrara, cuando Emmett alzó sus ojos para mirarla vio en ellos un tremendo arrepentimiento, quizás por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

- Bella –le indicó que se sentara- ¿necesitas algo?

- Quiero hablar de lo que pasó anoche, te fuiste sin darme una explicación – Emmett empezó a ponerse nervioso mientras se levantaba de su silla y miraba la entrada de su despacho.

Suspiró antes de hablar- siento mucho lo de anoche pero es mejor dejarlo así…

- Es tu hermana –Emmett se giró mirándola con tristeza- Maddie –asintió para después volverse a sentar en su silla - no pude esperar y seguir con toda la incertidumbre en la que me encontraba desde que tu hija me confundió con ella. –Jugaba con sus manos mientras hablaba- en cierto modo comprendo que Lily me confundiera con ella somos muy parecidas.

- Yo diría que sois idénticas –Bella sonrió al escuchar sus palabras.

- ¿Qué pasó con ella? –su mirada estaba perdida, no respondió a su pregunta, quizás tendría que esperar a cuando estuviera preparado, no quería atosigarle, él debía dar el primer paso- será mejor que me vaya –se levantó y estaba ya alcanzando la puerta cuando dijo él le murmuró algo.

- Murió –se quedó estática al oír eso, se giró y por primera vez vio los ojos de Emmett cristalinos, su mirada volvió a perderse mientras hablaba de nuevo- fue hace dos años, tras una larga agonía de un año, el cáncer la consumió, tenía veintidós años, era tan joven –las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, Bella no pudo resistirlo y fue hasta él y lo abrazó.

- Lo siento, no sabía nada, no debería haberte preguntado.

El negó mientras la separaba- no comprendes Bella, eres la viva imagen de ella, es como si alguien te hubiera traído a mi como una segunda oportunidad, sé que no eres Maddie pero… -lo miró con ternura.

- No hace falta decir nada –le dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda.

- Mi familia son Rose y mi pequeña Lily –Emmett se levantó para quedar a su altura- sabes que mi papá murió hace algunos años –asintió, todos eran conscientes en la empresa, ya que se empezaron a hacer reconocimientos médicos obligatorios a partir de entonces y gracias a ello descubrió su embarazo- mi madre murió pocos meses después que mi hermana, no pudo superar su muerte, se dejó morir durante esos meses –no pudo retener sus lágrimas y lo abrazó mientras lloraba sobre su hombro- espero que entiendas todo, no podía decírtelo, era demasiado doloroso revivir todo, pero sabía que en algún momento me reclamarías y más después de lo que pasó ayer.

Ambos se separaron- Emmett solo estaba confundida, pero ahora entiendo todo, perdóname por la insistencia.

- No debo perdonarte por nada, solo quiero pedirte algo.

Sonrió mientras quitaba los rastros de sus lágrimas de su cara- lo que quieras.

- Por favor deja que seamos tu familia, Lily está tan emocionada contigo –le dijo con anhelo, entonces recordó los ojos brillantes de emoción de Lily cada vez que la veía.

- Espero que nunca te arrepientas de haberme pedido esto –Emmett rió mientras la abrazaba, sabía que nunca podría suplantar a su hermana pero deseaba sentirse parte de su familia, la había cuidado tanto desde que empezó en la empresa que se sentía en deuda con él, aunque ahora sabía por qué, le estaba tan agradecida que si eso era lo que él quería no podría negarse pues ¿de que otra forma podría pagarle por todo lo que había hecho por ella? No encontraba ninguna manera mejor que esa.

- Gracias.

….

Estaba sentada en su salón mientras comía de un gran bote de helado de dulce de leche.

- Noah, menudo antojo le das a mamá, harás que me ponga como una vaca –sonrió mientras acariciaba a su pequeño que crecía en su vientre; después de la conversación con Emmett todo había quedado aclarado y después la invitó a comer algo y hablaron por horas, él mismo la había llevado a su casa diciéndole que esa tarde descansara, Bella se lo agradeció pues no podía con su dolor de espalda y sus enormes pies hinchados, faltaba pocas semanas para darse de baja, sabía que iba a aburrirse una barbaridad estando todos los días allí encerrada; eso mismo le había dicho a Emmett pero este le había dicho que siempre podría llamar a Rose, estaría encantada de estar con ella y Lily sería la más feliz de pasar un día con su tía Bella, cuando le dijo eso se emocionó porque comenzaba a sentir que aquella decisión de ser parte de los McCarty sería una de las mejores que había tomado en su vida. La puerta de la calle se abrió, y miró como su amiga entraba con tantas cajas que apreció en sus mejillas un tono rojo muy llamativo ¿haría demasiado calor en el apartamento y ella no lo sentía? La calefacción no estaba muy alta, a pesar de ser Julio llevaban unos días de un frío horrible en Londres.

- A mi bichito se le antojó de nuevo helado – Angela asintió; después de meter todas las cajas dentro se sentó a su lado dándole dos besos mientras acariciaba a su sobrino.

- ¿Qué son todas esas cajas? -le señaló con la cuchara después de sacársela de la boca.

- Después te cuento, ahora quiero que me digas que era eso que tenías que hablar con Emmett –rodó los ojos, por supuesto que no se iba a olvidar de lo de esa mañana, respiró profundamente y empezó a contarle todo lo que descubrió, como Emmett unas horas atrás le confesó que todo era cierto. –Entonces por eso toda la atención sobre ti, te ve como su hermana –asintió.

- Me ha pedido que forme parte de su familia, le dije que sí – Angela abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

- ¿En serio? Vaya ¿sabes? creo que es una buena elección, son muy buenas personas y lo mereces peque –cogió sus manos apretándola dulcemente; ambas merecían una nueva vida y con ello pertenecer a algún lado- aunque yo seré la primera tía de mi bichito – Bella rió para después abrazarla.

- ¿Me contarás ahora por qué llenaste el salón de cajas?

- Es la cuna –dijo emocionada, Bella se levantó y fue hacia las cajas ilusionada mientras las abría.

- Ang es preciosa –miraba el frontal de la cunita de su bebe mientras su amiga le ayudaba a sacarlo, un pequeño osito de color azul adornaba la madera- gracias, te quiero amiga –la abrazó mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla- malditas hormonas –le dijo separándose mientras se las limpiaba, Angela rió.

- Debes agradecérselo también a Ben que me ayudo a elegirla.

- ¿Ben? –La miró con picardía- vaya, veo que la cosa funciona -las mejillas de Angela se pusieron coloradas- ¿qué ha pasado? Cuéntame, ese sonrojo quiere decir algo.

- Vino a recogerme al restaurante, le dije que tenía que ir a comprar algo – volvió a ver esos ojos iluminados mientras las palabras salían de la boca de su amiga- le dije que era la cuna para Noah, se puso tan feliz que me ayudo a elegirla y bueno cuando me trajo aquí, al despedirnos, me…besó…bueno nos besamos… dios Bella no sé… fue maravilloso –le dijo totalmente nerviosa, Bella gritó de alegría mientras la abrazaba.

- Ang me alegro tanto por ti, te lo mereces; Ben es una persona muy especial –Angela sonrió mientras veía como su amiga lloraba de nuevo mientras alzaba sus hombros- no las puedo controlar –una risa se oyó en el apartamento mientras ambas se tiraban en el suelo para empezar a montar la cuna de Noah.

_Septiembre…_

Estaba llegando al octavo mes de su embarazo, llevaba más de un mes y medio de baja pero intentaba aprovechar el máximo tiempo posible en estudiar antes de dar a luz; estaba sentada en el sofá mientras buscaba información sobre su beca por la red, necesitaba saber acerca de unos puntos en los que tenía dudas pero no encontraba ninguna información en lo referente a la beca, por más que metía el nombre nada salía, decidió entonces buscar en la web de la empresa y vio que sí que había becas, pero no estaba la suya, aquello era muy extraño. Entonces su cabeza empezó a atar cabos, era a la única que se la habían dado y llevaba muy poco tiempo en la empresa ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Esperaba que fuera un error y Emmett no hubiera hecho eso, fue hacia su dormitorio para vestirse.

Angela la iba a matar si se enteraba que había ido sola a la empresa, subió en el ascensor hasta la última planta, no hizo falta ir hasta su despacho, él estaba en la puerta diciéndole algo a su secretaria, cuando levantó la vista la miró y se acercó apresuradamente a ella.

- ¿Bella qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó besando su frente, a partir del día que supo la verdad sobre Maddie, habían establecido una conexión especial- Deberías estar en casa descansando, Rose, Lily y yo íbamos a ir después a verte.

- Necesito hablar contigo, no puedo esperar – ambos fueron hasta su despacho, se sentó con cuidado en la silla, la espalda le mataba con el peso de Noah por lo que no podía estar mucho tiempo de pie. Emmett esperó a que hablara- es sobre la beca.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Tienes alguna duda? –le preguntó extrañado.

- Si la verdad, espero que sepas resolverla –respiró hondo- ¿Por qué no aparece como parte de la empresa? ¿Por qué fui la única en recibirla? –Emmett se removió intranquilo en su silla.

- La merecías ¿a qué vienen esas preguntas?

- Dime la verdad, la beca no existe, busqué sobre ella y no encontré nada, Emmett ¿me estás pagando los estudios? –no quiso andarse con rodeos, necesitaba saberlo.

- Bella…eres buena, con un poco más de formación puedes llegar a ser la mejor, no iba a dejar que estuvieras siempre en un puesto de administrativa.

- No puedo aceptar esto, dejaré los estudios y seguiré trabajando en mi puesto –se levantó con intención de irse, se sentía tan mal, no podía aceptar la limosna de Emmett.

- No seas testaruda, solo quiero lo mejor para ti, vamos Bella, para mi es importante.

Se giró mirándole con rabia- No soy Maddie –le gritó, entonces vio la cara de tristeza de Emmett y en ese momento se sintió el ser más ruin del planeta, fue hasta él y lo abrazó- lo siento, no quise decir eso, pero entiéndeme me sentía agobiada por esto –sintió su mano acariciándole la espalda, suspiró tranquila- Emmett, yo no soy ella, no tienes que pagar mis cosas, no estás obligado a hacerlo –el hombre la separó y le dedicó una intensa mirada.

- Bella, desde el mismo momento que aceptaste pertenecer a mi familia, eres una más, nunca he pensado que fueras Maddie, no puedo negar que en un principio me confundía pero siempre he sabido que eres Isabella Swan, te quiero como a mi hermana –acarició su mejilla- recordaré siempre a Maddie, pero tu eres diferente, como otra hermana para mi.

- Te quiero grandullón –volvió a alzar su brazos.

- No te niegues a aceptar la beca, te necesito en la empresa.

- Esta bien, pero una vez pueda, te devolveré todo.

- Eres una cabezota –ella le guiñó un ojo y besó su mejilla.

- Lo sé –rió mirándola- vamos a tu casa y comemos con Rose y Lily.

-Me parece una excelente idea. –Cerró su portátil y ambos salieron de la oficina para disfrutar de una excelente comida.

_Octubre…_

Sintió una mano moverla suavemente para despertarla, dios, le había costado tanto dormirse debido a no encontrar una postura correcta para su enorme barriga.

- Angela voy a matarte ¿Por qué me despiertas? –se giró frotándose los ojos para después intentar adaptarse a la luz.

- Bella –dijo su nombre demasiado emocionada- no podía esperar a mañana… hice el amor con Ben.

- Amiga me costó casi dos horas dormirme, no me interesa tu vida sexual en este momento –se tumbó en su cama de nuevo mirándola de reojo y pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos, entonces se incorporó como pudo y la abrazó- tonta, como creías que no me iba a alegrar –la sintió devolverle el abrazo- ahora cuéntamelo todo.

- Fue tan especial, tan romántico…-sus ojos miraban hacía el infinito quizás recordando ese momento- sabes que nunca nadie me ha tratado así, nunca había hecho el amor…ha sido tan delicado, me ha cuidado tanto -abrazo tan fuerte a Bella riendo que ambas acabaron tumbadas en la cama, Angela se quitó sus zapatos y se metió con ella- como cuando nos conocimos ¿recuerdas? –asintió recordando sus primeras semanas en Eclipse y como su amiga se acostaba con ella consolándola hasta que se dormía- Te quiero peque.

- Soy tan feliz de que todo te vaya bien con Ben, lo mereces –después de muchos meses se permitió de nuevo bajar su mirada tristemente pensando en él.

- ¡Ey! ¿Por qué esa cara? –Angela levantó su mentón- tu también serás feliz, encontraras a tu príncipe.

- Angela, sabes que ahora mi único príncipe es Noah –acarició su vientre, su amiga puso sus manos encima de las suyas.

- Algún día aparecerá –ambas se quedaron calladas durante unos minutos- Bella –levantó su mirada para ver mejor a su amiga- temo que Ben se entere de mi pasado y me deje –este fue el turno de Bella para consolarla.

- Si Ben es digno de ti, lo entenderá.

- ¿Tu crees? –le preguntó angustiada.

- Estoy segura de ello –besó su mejilla- pero no dejes que se entere por otra persona Ang, eso si podría destruirlo todo.

- Lo sé, tengo que encontrar el valor para hablar con él. –Se arropó e intentó cerrar sus ojos para dormirse de nuevo, pero un fuerte dolor en su vientre la sobresaltó, abrió los ojos asustada- ¿estás bien? –antes de responder a su amiga sintió como su pijama y las sabanas se mojaban.

- Creo que estoy de parto –Angela se incorporó de inmediato.

- ¿Ya? Quedan dos semanas.

- Angela acabo de romper aguas.

Doce horas dilatando y el dolor era tan horrible, que creía no poder soportarlo. Poco después de estar ingresada, Emmett apareció con Rosalie, la pequeña Lily se había quedado con Alice. Quince minutos atrás le habían puesto la epidural, ahora sentía una fuerte presión pero el dolor se había ido, estaba agotada, necesitaba dar a luz ya para poder descansar pero sobre todo para ver la carita de Noah.

Angela agarraba su mano en la sala de partos, había dilatado lo suficiente por lo que ahora era el tiempo de empujar.

- Peque lo harás genial, dentro de poco veremos a Noah –asintió mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban, oyó como su medico le indicó que tenía que empujar, a pesar de que solo sentía la presión necesitaba gritar, en ningún momento su amiga dejó de animarla mientras agarraba con fuerza su mano, cinco minutos después sintió como su pequeño salía de su interior, se sintió vacía varios segundos hasta que se lo pusieron encima de su pecho y pudo verlo, comenzó a llorar mientras lo miraba, escuchó el sollozo de su amiga, entonces su bebé empezó a llorar, era algo maravilloso, no se había sentido tan completa como hasta ese momento, era mamá, Noah estaba por fin con ella, lo apartaron de su lado para poder limpiarlo y miró a Angela.

- Ya está con nosotras.

- Si, es precioso –ambas lloraron de felicidad.

Después de que todos terminaran de hacerle carantoñas a su bebé y pelearse entre ellos para quedarse esa noche con ella, pudo relajarse frente a su hijo y pensó en las horas pasadas y como se sintió de arropada y querida por esas personas recién llegadas a su vida. Una mueca burlona se pintó en su cara cuando recordó las palabras que tuvieron Emmett y Rosalie para ver quién se quedaba con ella, pero al final salió ganando Angela que tras despedir a Ben y a pesar de la reticencia de Bella para que descansará en casa, bajó a la cafetería para tomar algo acompañando a Jacob a la salida una vez que conoció al pequeño Noah, el cual tenia a todos cautivados con tan solo unos minutos de vida.

Aprovechando que estaba sola con su bebé por primera vez, se dedicó a observarlo dormir, a velar su sueño, a ver cada gesto que hacia, a inspeccionar cada rasgo característico de su bebé, todavía no les había dejado que vieran sus ojos por lo que no sabía de que color eran. Se sorprendió cuando empezó a abrir su boquita bostezando, era simplemente perfecto, tenía la misma forma de su cara y sus mejillas sonrosadas, entonces empezó a abrir sus ojos intentado observarlo todo, no pudo evitar llorar cuando su hijo se quedó prendado en su mirada, un recuerdo de esos mismos ojos verdes le inundó la mente.

_I'm here without you baby_

_but your still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_but your still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me_

- Bella, no llores –no había oído a su amiga entrar- aunque es normal emocionarse con este bichito tan perfecto –se acercó a ellos y entonces comprendió el llanto de su amiga.

- Tiene sus ojos – murmuró entre sollozos, Angela asintió y la abrazó con cuidado para no aplastar a Noah- ¿sabes? creo que es un bonito recuerdo de él, me dejó este regalo tan precioso –señaló a su bebé mientras lo arrullaba con cariño y besaba su frente- te amo bebé.

_Abril…_

El tiempo pasaba tan deprisa que no era consciente que hacía una semana que había comenzado de nuevo en la empresa; echaba de menos a su pequeño, menos mal que en un principio trabajaría solo media jornada, Emmett quiso darle más meses de baja pero se negó por mucho que le doliera dejar a su bebé unas pocas horas, no quería tener trato de favor, ya le dijo a Emmett que quería ser una empleada más, además estaba en buenas manos, había contratado a una mujer que había estado con ella antes de darse de alta; se llamaba Sue, había criado a sus hijos y se le notaba la buena mano con los bebés, confiaba en ella.

Angela había comenzado a trabajar dos meses atrás en la empresa como secretaría se le veía tan feliz, su trabajo realmente le gustaba, era muy eficiente, aprendía rápido y se había hecho con sus obligaciones enseguida. En cuanto a ella, había ascendido una categoría más después de aprobar sus exámenes antes de dar a luz, estaba comenzando a estudiar en la universidad a distancia, todavía no podía creerlo, en la vida se imaginó estudiar en la universidad; Emmett estaba orgulloso de ella, de su hermanita como había empezado a llamarla, sonrió entrando en su despacho después de llamar.

- Me dijeron abajo que querías hablar conmigo –Emmett la miró ¿por qué esa mirada de desilusión? extendió un sobre donde solo ponía anónimo, lo cogió, bajó su mirada para abrirlo, sacó la carta y comenzó a leerla, su respiración empezó a ser errática mientras leía cada una de las líneas de aquel papel, no podía ser, en esa carta explicaban detalladamente su pasado, como bailaba en aquella barra, incluso al ropa que usaba… cuando terminó las lágrimas mojaron el folio que había leído, miró a Emmett mientras la desazón se hacía parte de ella.

- ¿Por qué no has confiando en mi? –La miró tristemente- Me ocultaste esto –señaló la carta que estaba en sus manos.- Me mentiste, creí que eras algo distinto.

Lo miró horrorizada- Por favor, no me juzgues sin saber lo que sucedió. Déjame explicarte… no tuve otra salida –le rogó

-Siempre hay maneras Bella, debiste venir y decirme la verdad, no dejarme creer…

- Emmett ¿qué querías que hiciera? –Lo encaró desesperadamente, él no podía rechazarla por eso- ¿que me presentara aquí y te dijera, hola soy Isabella una de las prostitutas de Aro? –las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro-Soy la misma que has conocido durante estos meses, no he cambiado Emmett, soy la misma chica a quien le pediste ser tu familia-sintió su corazón oprimirse cuando vio sus ojos cautelosos y sospechosos y el rechazo le hizo temblar ya que de verdad lo había creído parte de su vida, había sido tan feliz creyendo que por fin tenia una familia.

-Debiste decirme la verdad –suspiró- me siento tan decepcionado.

Lo miró fijamente- -Ya somos dos, pero entiendo, lo entiendo - le susurró temiendo que la despidiera, que destrozara su vida, ¿qué iba a hacer con su pequeño? ¿Cómo podría sacarlo adelante? Solo sabía que tenia que superarlo, no podía rendirse, ahora tenia a su bebé.

-¿Puedes dejarme solo? - Le preguntó y ella asintió temiendo que la fuera a despedir, pero no dijo nada. Él tampoco lo hizo, sentía terror y dolor por su reacción.

- Recogeré mis cosas, el despacho estará libre esta misma tarde –fue hacía la puerta- despídeme de mi princesa Lily, dile que la quiero –su silencio fue su mayor respuesta, todo se desmoronaba, su nueva familia la dejaba, otra vez estaría sola. Bajó su mirada intentando sofocar el llanto saliendo de allí, se había hecho tan dependiente de Emmett que su rechazo le había dolido como si le clavaran mil puñales, fue hacía el cuarto de baño, se miró en el espejo ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué después de creer que podía dejarlo todo olvidado, volvía de nuevo? nunca podría desprenderse de Eclipse ¿Quién pudo enviarle eso a Emmett? ¿Quién quería hacerle ese daño? Tras unos minutos más salió de allí.

Después de despedirse de Sue, fue hacia el cuarto de su bebé y lo vio dormir mientras intentaba sofocar su llanto, se había caído muchas veces y siempre se había levantado, esta vez lo haría de nuevo, tenía a Noah, no podía rendirse. El timbre sonó y fue hacía allí apresurada para que no despertaran a pequeño al abrir la puerta Emmett apreció frente a ella, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro al verlo.

- ¿Podemos hablar? –Asintió mientras Emmett entraba y la abrazaba, se quedó estática en un principio pero después le devolvió el abrazo mientras lloraba sobre su hombro-perdón hermanita, soy demasiado impulsivo, debí apoyarte, escucharte y no echarte como lo hice.

- Shhh, ya pasó – se separaron- no quiero que haya mas secretos referente a todo aquello pero me era tan difícil contarlo.

- Te entiendo, he sido un gilipollas – Bella rió- cuando me dijiste que te marchabas me quedé tan parado que no supe reaccionar, pero estoy aquí, para escucharte si deseas contármelo.

- No es una historia muy alegre, pero necesito que la sepas, no quiero esconderme más – ambos fueron al salón sentándose en el sofá.

- ¿Noah?

- Se acaba de dormir - asintió mientras cogía sus manos y la miraba, tras varios minutos empezó a hablar, Emmett no soltó sus manos en ningún momento, intentó reprimir las lágrimas pero no pudo cuando contó todo lo que pasó en aquel orfanato, cuando recordó a Diego, todo lo que pasó en Eclipse. En varias ocasiones el puño de Emmett se contrajo mientras la escuchaba pero ella acariciaba su mano para que se relajara.

- Maldita sea, quisiera ir ahora mismo y matar a ese Aro

Le sonrió tristemente, fue el momento de empezar a hablar del papá de su bebé, no pronunció su nombre, Edward era demasiado conocido en Estados Unidos, era el único secreto que se guardaría para ella.

- Ahora comprendo tu reacción cuando te enteraste del embarazo.

- Nunca imaginé que pudiera estarlo –Emmett limpió sus ojos.

- Yo estoy aquí ahora, te cuidare a ti y a Noah, lo sabes - asintió- y te protegeré de cualquier imbécil que pueda molestarte –ambos se miraron- todo eso es el pasado ahora eres parte de mi familia, no más mentiras entre hermanos.

- No más –se abrazaron- te quiero grandullón.

….

Noah se acababa de dormir, tuvo un día movido pues Emmett llamó a su mujer para que trajera a Lily y pasaran la tarde los cinco, había sido un día agradable, fue hacia el salón en el momento en que su amiga entraba por la puerta, con una sonrisa que iluminaba toda la instancia.

- Esa alegría es debida a... déjame pensar… ¿Ben?

- Bella le conté todo –la miró sorprendida- tuve el valor y se lo solté, creí que me iba a dejar, pero ¿sabes que me dijo cuando terminé? Estaba llorando y creía haberle oído mal.

- Angela estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

- Bella, me ha pedido que me case con él – Bella se llevó las manos a su boca emocionada y entonces corrió hasta ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! –estallaron en carcajadas.

- No me ha dado el anillo, dice que no lo tenía pensado pero que soy la mujer de su vida y no puede esperar más, peque me voy a casar –estaba tan emocionada que comenzó a llorar de alegría- veremos casas pronto, él dijo que tiene que haber otros dos cuartos para ti y Noah….

- Para, para ¿Cómo es eso?

- No te voy a dejar sola, Ben esta de acuerdo.

- No voy a ir a vivir con vosotros, necesitáis vuestro espacio, te lo agradezco Ang, pero no.

Angela la miró angustiada- Bella no seas testaruda.

- Angela, tu necesitas rehacer tu vida, no siempre podremos vivir juntas –vio como empezó a llorar.

- Yo os quiero conmigo.

Bella la abrazó- nos tendrás ¿acaso crees que Noah y yo no vamos a ir a darte la lata a tu nueva casa? –sonrió limpiando sus lágrimas.

- Será raro no tenerte en la habitación de al lado –besó a su amiga, abrazándola con fuerza; sabía que llegaría el día que eso ocurriría así que estaba preparada, ella debía seguir adelante, estaba vez sola.

_Junio…_

- ¿Te gusta mi amor? –su bebé de ocho meses sonrió mientras caminaba con él en brazos por su nuevo apartamento, después de hablar con Angela había decidido comenzar a buscar un apartamento más cerca de la City, ese ático era el adecuado, su amiga se casaría en un mes así que pronto vivirían allí- es enorme, podrás jugar todo lo que quieras.

- Mami –dijo Noah.

- Si, yo también jugaré contigo –besó su moflete sonrosado- te quiero mi vida.

Era el tiempo de empezar una nueva etapa en su vida.

* * *

><p>¿Os gusto?<p>

Por fin Nació Noah estoy tan emocionada que ya este con su mami ^^

Muchas gracias a mis maravillosas betas Beth gracias pro esa cancion es tan preciosa ^^ y es la mejor para este capítulo, gracias Vicky sobre todo pro al lata que te di por este capítulo y por tus madrugadas dedicandole tiempo, sois lo mejor

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos ^^

Gracias a las chicas que no tienen cuenta por sus comentarios ** Neella**

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Gracias se os quiere

xao


	17. Regalo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

¡Hola! Domingo, pues como veis hoy no vengo con un capítulo normal sino más bien con un regalo por haber llegado a los 300 comentarios, Gracias estoy tan ilusionada ^^ y quizás si alguna vez llego a los 400 puede que haya otro, jeje

Aunque debo deciros que este Domingo no hay capítulo normal ya que como es Carnaval apenas pude escribir nada, además que quise centrarme en el regalo para agradeceros ^^

Espero que os guste creo necesario saber también la historia de este personaje

El Soundtrack de este capítulo es "_Brave"-Leona Lewis _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=wmPCSaigkyo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outtake Angela<strong>_

_1991…_

No sabía donde le llevaba su mamá, hacia sólo dos días que su abuela había muerto, pero a ella parecía no importarle, tiraba de su brazo mientras las lágrimas caían por su cara, apenas la había visto un par de veces en su vida ya que se había criado con su abuelita; su mamá nunca la quiso, ella mismo se lo dijo, había sido un error del que no pudo deshacerse por que su madre no se lo había permitido.

Con diez años ya había madurado demasiado deprisa sobre todo en los dos últimos cuando su abuelita Cecilia empezó a enfermarse, durante ese tiempo había intentado negar la evidencia y se engañaba a si misma diciendo que se iba a recuperar pero no fue así y ahora estaba sola sin ella. Cecilia había sido su auténtica madre y no la mujer que la llevaba arrastrando por una de las calles de Milwaukee, la llevó hasta un coche, cuando entró vio a un hombre al volante que le dio miedo, estaba muy delgado y las venas de sus brazos se notaban demasiado, había pequeños moretones, eran iguales a los que portaba su madre.

- ¿Así es que, está es la bastarda de tu hija? –su madre giró la cabeza para mirarla mientras asentía, estaba muy desmejorada desde la última vez que la vio, las bolsas en sus ojos eran evidentes y estaba exageradamente delgada; su abuela no le había contado mucho pero a pesar de su edad sabía que todo aquello era consecuencia de las drogas.

- Deja ya de llorar niña estúpida –tuvo que reprimir el llanto mientras bajaba la cabeza y miraba sus zapatos, entonces oyó como su madre besaba a aquel hombre y después ponía en marcha el motor del coche. Intentaba no hacer ruido para que no la riñese de nuevo; echaba tanto de menos a su abuela, ella fue su verdadera madre, la persona que ocupaba el asiento del copiloto se deshizo de esa responsabilidad desde que le dio a luz. No se dio cuenta del tiempo que pasó hasta que el coche se detuvo, levantó su mirada y vio por la ventana una explanada donde había algunos coches y un edificio donde había unas letras en las que se leía _"Eclipse" _su madre abrió la puerta- vamos, no me hagas perder más el tiempo –le dijo enfadada.

- ¿Dónde vamos? –se atrevió a preguntar, su madre la miró con desprecio por lo que tuvo que agachar su cabeza y seguirla, le tenía miedo, la última vez que la vio la golpeo en la cara por que no quiso hacer lo que ella quería, tenía unos ocho años y fue la primera vez que vio a su abuela enfadada tanto que echó a su madre de allí. Desde ese día no la había visto hasta que llegó al funeral el día anterior. Entró al local y a pesar de que su madre tiraba de su brazo apreció que había muchas chicas en ropa interior, algunas bailaban en unas barras metálicas. Su madre llamó a una puerta y ambas entraron.

Un hombre con el cabello negro y largo las miró, al ver sus ojos tuvo la intención de esconderse detrás del cuerpo de su madre pero esta la echó para adelante para que aquel hombre la mirara bien.

- Es demasiado pequeña –le dijo bajando de nuevo la vista a sus papeles e ignorándolas a ambas.

- Pero puede hacer lo que sea antes de que trabaje como las demás –le dijo angustiada- por favor, necesito el dinero – Miró asustada a su madre _¿qué significaba aquello?_

Aquel hombre volvió a levantar su mirada, primero puso sus ojos en su madre y después en ella, la miró desde los pies hasta la cabeza, sus ojos le dieron miedo, intentó irse para atrás pero chocó con su madre que la empujó de nuevo hacia delante.

- No te daré el dinero acordado por mentirme en cuanto a su edad –se levantó y fue hasta la mujer y agarró su brazo- no me gusta que jueguen conmigo –su madre lo miró aterrada, la soltó y fue hacia un cuadro en su pared que se movía, detrás había una caja fuerte. Apreció como puso un dedo en una pantalla, esta se abrió, sacó algo de allí y se acercó de nuevo a ellas, extendiendo unos billetes hacia la mujer- no quiero verte nunca más por aquí. –su madre asintió para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida.

- ¡Mamá! –le gritó la niña cuando vio que se iba sin ella, se paró al oírla y giró su cabeza para mirarla, le sonrió y fue hacia ella, no le dio tiempo a llegar a su lado cuando volvió a mirar hacía delante viendo como se encaminaba más rápido hacia la puerta- mamá no, no me dejes ¿dónde vas? ¡Quiero ir contigo mamá, por favor! –Le gritaba mientras lloraba- no me dejes sola –no volvió a darse la vuelta para mirar a su hija, salió de allí, quiso ir tras de ella pero el hombre sujetó su hombro.

- De ninguna manera pequeña, ahora me perteneces –giró su cabeza mirándole asustada mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de recorrer su rostro- no creo que merezca la pena que la llames mamá, te acaba de vender para ir a comprar droga.

Esa fue la última vez que vio a su madre, dos años después se enteró por Aro, el hombre que la había comprado, que había muerto tirada en la calle por sobredosis. Su vida no estuvo mal después de que la dejara allí, tenía un sitio donde dormir y comida todos los días a cambio tenía que limpiar el club y todas las habitaciones que había, pero se sentía tremendamente sola, no podía salir a la calle y por las noches tenía que estar encerrada en su cuarto, Aro se había encargado de ello cerrando con llave su habitación. Muchas noches en aquella habitación lloraba recordando a su abuela y todo lo que había perdido desde que murió.

…..

_1996…_

Una semana atrás cumplió quince años, desde que entró allí se había cantado el cumpleaños a si misma mientras soplaba una vela que estaba escondida en su cajón desde cinco años atrás; estaba tumbada en su cama mirando el techo mientras intentaba dormirse pero sus cinco sentidos se pusieron en alerta cuando el pomo de su puerta se giró y esta se abrió.

- Angela levántate. –Aro cerró la puerta después de entrar, lo miró haciendo lo que le había mandado, cuando salió de su cama no le gustó nada la mirada de Aro sobre su cuerpo, llevaba un pantalón largo y una camiseta de mangas cortas, intentó taparse con sus manos, se sentía como si estuviera desnuda - ¿Por qué te tapas? ¿Estás avergonzada? –Le sonrió mientras se acercaba más a ella- tu madre tenía razón, después de unos años...–se quedó pensativo - Hice una buena compra y le di menos dinero –rió en alto mientras giraba a su alrededor observándola - Te has convertido en toda una mujercita – sintió uno de sus dedos recorrer su brazo, entonces la giró dejándola frente a él - Ya estas preparada.

No sabía que significaban esas palabras pero no las olvidaría en su vida, la fue empujando hasta que sintió como sus piernas golpeaban contra la cama por lo que tuvo que sentarse, entonces el terror recorrió su cuerpo cuando Aro la tumbó y se puso encima de ella mientras levantaba su camiseta. Cerró sus ojos, una silenciosa lágrima recorrió su mejilla, sabía lo que vendría a continuación, había oído a escondidas alguna que otra cosa de las chicas que vivían allí, podría ser virgen pero no tonta, sabía que lo peor era resistirse por lo que no se movió, mientras manoseaba su cuerpo quiso pensar en su abuela y en los buenos momentos que vivió con ella antes de caer en aquel infierno en el que se encontraba, su mente logró recordar como su abuela la acariciaba cada vez que se hacía alguna herida para consolarla, pero ahora ella no estaba allí para salvarla…

Se cubrió con la sabana mientras su cuerpo se hizo una bola, oyó como terminaba de acomodar su ropa y la puerta volvía a ser cerrada con llave, entonces se permitió llorar como nunca lo había hecho, no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando que volvería para adueñarse de su cuerpo.

_You go to war for love like a soldier_

_I wanna run away_

_You're never scared to walk through the fire_

_I wish I had your faith_

_I turned away knowing my heart could break_

_I'm so afraid to lay down my armour_

_I'm not brave, I'm not brave_

A partir de esa noche su vida dio un cambio de ciento ochenta grados. Se sentó en el cuarto de baño, después de haber vomitado todo lo que tenía dentro, calmó su respiración, se levantó para ir hacia el lavabo y mojar su cara, cuando su rostro se reflejó en el espejo observó su cara maquillada, nunca antes lo había estado, mordió su labio inferior intentando reprimir las lágrimas, se había prometido no llorar y lo iba a cumplir.

Salió de ese cuarto donde acaba de despedir a su primer cliente, había sido tan asqueroso tener en su boca esa cosa y después intentar hacerle ver que estaba disfrutando con aquello cuando lo único que quería era huir al baño para vomitar todo lo que se estaba removiendo en su estomago. Esa noche había comenzado a ser una de las chicas de Aro. Desde esa misma noche entendió todo; las palabras de su madre, por que la encerraban por la noche para que no supiera nada, por que no le estaba permitido tener relación con ninguna de las chicas…que ilusa fue al creer que aquellas chicas solo bailaban en los tubos o servían copas ligeras de ropa.

….

_2003_

Siete años desde que su madre la vendió, siete años desde que bajó a los infiernos; después de todo ese tiempo se había hecho a la idea que nunca podría ser feliz, que nunca saldría de Eclipse, pero su vida cambio aquel día de noviembre cuando Aro entró con una chica de no más de dieciséis años que iba tras de él, se fijó en ella a pesar del mal estado en el que se encontraba, era preciosa con su pelo largo y castaño, con sus ojos color chocolate… entonces se vio a si misma en aquella muchacha y sabría cual sería su labor en aquel lugar, miró de nuevo a Aro y lo odió ¿cómo podía quitarle la vida a las personas y hacerse dueño de ellas, sin ningún escrúpulo? bajó su mirada cuando ambos pasaron cerca de ella.

Todas las noches estuvo pendiente de aquella pequeña, se sentía protectora con ella, dos semanas después de su llegada la rabia fluyó en ella cuando Aro la obligó a subir una noche al tubo para que bailara mientras todos los babosos la miraban, había pasado de estar sirviendo copas a bailar, sabía cual sería el próximo paso y temía por que aquel malnacido le hiciera lo mismo que a ella.

Después de una noche excesivamente larga se tumbó en la cama con la intención de dormir y olvidar todo en sus sueños, pero un golpe en la puerta no la dejó, fue hasta allí y la abrió para encontrar a aquella chica enfrente de ella.

- Me han dicho que este será mi cuarto – sus palabras cayeron sobre ella como agua congelada, sabía lo que aquello significaba, asintió dejándola pasar.

- Me llamo Angela –la chica la miró tristemente.

- Isabella, pero prefiero Bella – señaló con su mano- ¿Esa es mi cama? –asintió viendo como se dirigía allí y sin quitarse sus ropas se tumbaba, imitó su gesto y fue hacía su propia cama, minutos después sintió un sollozo, mordió sus labios desesperada, quería consolarla pero no sabía si estaría bien para ella, pero oírla sin poder acercarse pudo más y se levantó de su cama para ir hasta la de ella, se tumbó a su lado sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, sintió su temblor pero empezó a relajarse cuando la abrazó, permanecieron así durante horas, respiró tranquila cuando sintió como su respiración era acompasada, por fin había podido dormirse.

A partir de aquella noche siempre fue así, ella se metía en su cama a consolarla hasta que se tranquilizaba, en un principio ninguna hablaba pero poco a poco empezaron a hacerlo y descubrió que aquella noche no había sido su primera vez, respiró tranquila al saberlo, aunque se entristeció al escuchar su infancia y dio gracias a dios por que ella pudo disfrutarla con su abuela durante algún tiempo.

Bella fue su luz en aquella oscuridad, le hacía sonreír cada noche y se animaban la una a la otra diciendo que alguna vez podrían escapar de allí, poco a poco fue queriendo a esa pequeña como a su hermana. Aquella ilusión de escapar comenzó a hacerse realidad cuando Bella se puso a estudiar a escondidas de Aro, empezaron a guardar dinero y trazar un plan para poder salir de Eclipse.

Pero no sabía cual apresurado sería su huida, después de que Bella conociera a aquel hombre, Edward Cullen. En un principio fue un cliente más pero conocía a Bella y sabía que detrás de aquella coraza empezaba a nacer algo, pudo apreciarlo aquella noche en la que James la drogó, se sintió tan impotente al no saber que hacer que cuando lo vio reaccionó sin pensarlo y lo llevó hasta Bella, en ese momento contempló en él la misma mirada que Bella tenía en esos días.

_2006_

Echaba de menos a su pequeña, pero sabía que lejos de allí estaba a salvo de James que la buscaba sin cesar cada noche desde que se había ido con Edward esa semana entera. Un día antes de que volviera el rumbo de su vida cambió cuando la oyó a través del teléfono diciéndole que era la hora, pudo oír su voz entrecortada, empezó a preocuparse por ella pero cada vez que le preguntaba siempre le contestaba que se verían en Nueva York.

Una vez que dejó el teléfono comenzó a prepararlo todo para marchase de ese lugar, después de que Bella le prometiera tres años atrás que saldrían de allí comenzaba a hacerse a la idea que era posible, Eclipse sería el pasado. Aprovechó el momento en el que todos descansaban y Aro no estaba para salir cargada con sus pertenencias y las que Bella había dejado; el camino hasta la puerta se le hizo eterno y a cada pequeño sonido que escuchaba miraba asustada a todos sitios para comprobar que nadie la veía, su cuerpo no dejó de temblar hasta que estuvo segura en el avión que le llevaba hasta Nueva York, incluso en aquel enorme aeropuerto no paró de mirar a todos lados por si la habían seguido, pero ahora estaba allí esperando a su amiga, había elegido el destino, estaba sentada esperando al vuelo de Bella cuando la vio aparecer por la puerta corrió hacia ella fundiéndose en un abrazo mientras la sintió llorar en su hombro, no hizo falta que ella lo confirmara para saberlo se había enamorado de aquel hombre que había sido el único que la había tratado bien después de Diego.

El tiempo pasó demasiado deprisa en aquella ciudad, le costó poder establecerse pero desde que empezó a trabajar en el restaurante todo iba mucho mejor, aunque se preocupaba por Bella, la veía triste al no poder encontrar algo de trabajo, sabía que estaba desesperada pero se negó en rotundo que trabajara en el mismo restaurante, ella merecía algo mejor por eso se alegró tanto cuando la llamó para decirle que la habían contratado en una empresa. Ambas empezaron a comenzar a vivir mejor a partir de ese momento.

Una semana después de que su pequeña empezara a trabajar la llamaron avisándola que estaba ingresada en el hospital, salió corriendo del restaurante hacia allí, se alegró de encontrarla acompañada por el hombre que la llevó al hospital, al menos no se sintió tan sola hasta su llegada. La sorpresa fue mayúscula al enterarse del motivo por el cual su amiga fue ingresada, estaba embarazada de _él._ Después de todo tendría algo del hombre por el que sufría tanto, pudo ver su temor e incertidumbre ante este nuevo cambio en su vida, pero ella estaría allí siempre, intentó bromear sobre su jefe para animarla, sabía que con ese bebé ahora todo sería un poco más duro para ella en su intención de olvidar a ese hombre; poco después volvieron a casa cuando fue dada de alta.

Días después vio la imagen de Aro en la televisión siendo apresado, todo el peso que tenía sobre sus hombros por el miedo a ser encontradas se desplomó, abrazó a su amiga, todo había terminado por fin; su mayor deseo era que ese individuo se pudriera en la cárcel y pagara por todo el daño que la había hecho tanto a ella como a Bella durante todos esos años. Nunca pudo enfrentarse a él cuando era su dueño por temor a lo que pudiera hacerle, pero ahora al verle derrotado sus ganas de enfrentarle fueron mayores, incluso muchas veces en esa habitación trazó planes para matarlo pero ella no era así, sabía que de un modo u otro se haría justicia, lo ansiaba todas las noches y por fin se había cumplido, Aro era historia.

…..

La vida les estaba tratando como si hubiesen cometido el mayor de los pecados, habían saltado y aceptado cada uno de los obstáculos que se les presentaba e inocentemente creía que ya habían pagado lo que hubiesen hecho mal, sin embargo todas esas ilusiones de una vida más tranquila se fueron cuando recibió la llamada de un chico llamado Jacob, avisándole de que Bella podría haber perdido a su bebé ¿Qué más le tenía que pasar a su hermana? ¿Qué mal habían hecho para que esta situación se presentara? casi le dio un ataque de ansiedad al verla allí envuelta en sí misma, pero Emmett la tranquilizó asegurándole que todo estaba bien, miró a Bella y ella se lo confirmó, respiró tranquila.

A partir de ese día su vida dio un giró inesperado, creía que no estaba hecha para el amor. Una de las veces que fue a recoger a Bella al trabajo lo vio y aunque delante de su amiga lo negaba, ese hombre le gustaba bastante. Todo empezó con miradas furtivas, poco después Bella los presentó, se saludaban cada día, pero no se atrevía a dar ningún paso, nunca se había sentido así y en el fondo se negaba a hacerlo por que le daba miedo ese nuevo sentimiento que empezaba a crecer en su corazón.

Sin embargo, el chico finalmente le propuso una cita, Bella no se podía estar quieta, seguramente había estado maquinado durante días aquella encerrona, por lo que no tuvo más remedió que aceptar y aunque se hizo la desentendida con Bella, en el fondo sabía que le estaría agradecida eternamente por esa noche, por eso al ver aquel increíble vestido encima de su cama lloró, en la vida podía haber estado más agradecida de haber encontrado a esa chica que la hizo ver que había algo más a parte de Eclipse, debía hablar con ella para pedirle perdón por esos días en que la regañó una y otra vez por haberla hecho aceptar la invitación.

Estaba frente al espejo observándose en ese precioso traje color violeta de estilo helénico con su pelo semirecogido, respiró tres veces antes de coger su cartera y salir al salón dónde su amiga la esperaba acariciando su barriga.

- Ang, estás preciosa –dijo acercándose hasta ella para abrazarla cuidadosamente y no estropear su peinado.

- ¿Tu crees?

- No lo dudes, se le caerá la baba al verte –golpeó suavemente el brazo de Bella y sonrió interiormente- pásalo bien amiga y disfruta, te lo mereces.

Después de despedirse de Bella y su sobrino, salió para encontrarlo en la puerta de su casa esperando por ella apoyado en el coche, tal como predijo Bella se quedó embobado mirándola, sus mejillas se enrojecieron al verle en aquel espectacular traje con corbata ¡Dios, ni que fuera una novata! aunque no podía negarlo, se sentía como una.

Se acercó a ella- déjame decirte que esta noche todos los hombres me envidiaran, no podía haber elegido mejor compañía.

Sonrió bajando su cabeza avergonzada- Gracias Ben ¿nos vamos?

- Claro –la ayudó a meterse en el coche para después ir hacia su puerta y sentarse en el lado del conductor.

Llegaron al hotel donde se celebraba la gala, entraron aquel gran salón, por primera vez en su vida se sintió como una auténtica princesa, iba agarrada del brazo de Ben mientras saludaba a varios compañeros, entonces vio a Emmett y le dio dos besos.

- ¿Qué tal está Bella?

- Espero que se haya ido ya a dormir –ambos sonrieron, recordando lo cabezota que era.

- Espero veros luego, bienvenidos.

Ben no la dejaba sola en ningún momento, le presentaba a todo el mundo, nunca la habían tratado así, se sentía importante a su lado sin temor a que alguien pudiera saber su pasado, era una chica más que disfrutaba de una fiesta al lado de un hombre que la respetaba como mujer.

La cena fue deliciosa y placentera, tuvieron una buena conversación con sus acompañantes, aunque insistieron en decirles que ellos eran amigos la gente les decía que eran una linda pareja, toda la velada estuvo roja por esos halagos. Estaba mirando bailar a las parejas, cuando la mano de Ben se puso enfrente a ella.

- Vamos a bailar, no te he invitado para que estés aquí sentada –no se lo pensó dos veces y alargó la mano para coger la del hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Pasaron toda la noche bailando, riéndose y hablando de cosas sin sentido, era perfecto y cada vez que le acariciaba su cuerpo cuando tenían que bailar pegados un escalofrío la recorría de arriba a abajo, el tiempo volaba y cuando quiso darse cuenta era de madrugada y apenas quedaba gente en el salón, eran de los últimos, no quería que acabara pero sabía que tenía que debía terminar, por eso cuando Ben fue a por su abrigo supo que era la hora de marcharse.

Estaban aparcados frente a su apartamento- Gracias Ben, a sido una velada muy especial para mi.

- Gracias a ti por venir y soportar a todos mis compañeros –rieron dentro del coche.

- Bueno, tengo que irme – asintió bajándose del coche segundos después para ayudarla, la acompañó hacia su puerta.

- Espero que haya otra oportunidad de verte –asintió mientras sentía como él se acercaba para depositar un casto beso en su mejilla- que duermas bien.

- Igualmente –le dijo entrecortada, abrió la puerta para despedirle con la mano, cuando estuvo en la calidez del portal apoyó su espalda contra la pared y sonrió como nunca lo había hecho tocando la parte de su mejilla donde la había besado, sus miedos empezaban a caer después de eso, sin dejar su sonrisa subió las escaleras hacia su casa.

_Julio…_

Días después decidió ir a comprar la cuna de Noah una vez que saliera del trabajo, pero lo que no se imaginó es quien la esperaría a la salida.

- ¡Ben! –Lo llamó sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí? –el se acercó a ella antes de hablar depositando un suave beso en su mejilla, de nuevo sus mejillas sonrosadas.

- Ya que has salido de trabajar, me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo

- Vaya, me encantaría pero tengo que ir a comprar la cuna de Noah, quiero regalársela antes de que la compre Bella.

- ¡Oh! ¿Puedo acompañarte? –Preguntó emocionado- podríamos elegirla juntos –lo miró ilusionada por que él quisiera acompañarla a elegir la cuna para su sobrino.

- Claro, estaría bien una segunda opinión –se sonrieron para después entrar en el coche.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda se perdieron entre todos los pasillos mirando las preciosas cunas, iba andando mirando cada una de ellas cuando su mano fue apresada, le produjo una descarga al sentirle, entonces lo miró y vio como él señalaba la cuna más bonita de toda la tienda, se acercó más, ninguno de los dos se soltaron de la mano.

- Es perfecta –dijo emocionada sintiendo como Ben suavemente le acariciaba la mano con su pulgar, se miraron y sonrieron como tontos, entonces una imagen de ambos comprando otra cuna vino a su cabeza, una imagen de ella embarazada, sacudió su cabeza- me llevo esta.

Se les había hecho demasiado tarde para tomar algo juntos, no quería dejar demasiado tiempo a Bella sola.

- Me debes un refresco.

- Si –le ayudó a meter todo dentro del portal.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude a subirlo?

- No, esta bien puedo yo –una vez que todas las cosas estuvieron dentro del portal se giró para despedirse- gracias por acompañarme.

- Siempre que quieras.

Espero a su beso de siempre en la mejilla cerrando sus ojos pero no esperaba lo que ocurrió a continuación, Ben acarició suavemente sus labios con los suyos, dejó caer el bolso de sus manos para alzarlas alrededor de su cuello, había pensado muchas veces como sería besarlo pero en ninguna llegó a imaginar que fuera mil veces mejor de lo que creyó, siempre había soñado como sería besar a un hombre, en Eclipse nunca lo hacía, era demasiado personal, por eso sentirle en su boca fue una explosión de placer nunca antes sentida, se dejó llevar por su instinto, fue suave y lento, se acariciaron mutuamente con sus labios, después de unos minutos que se le hicieron escasos tuvieron que separase, el rubor vino a sus mejillas mientras bajaba su mirada.

- Nunca alejes tu mirada de mi –le dijo Ben suavemente mientras alzaba su rostro- eres preciosa y no tienes que esconder esos ojos –le dio un beso casto en sus labios- nos vemos –asintió con sus ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió lo vio marcharse hacia su coche, levantó su mano despidiéndole, tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que reaccionara ante lo que había pasado, no podía negarlo más, se estaba enamorando de Ben.

Después de aquel primer beso tuvieron varias citas, cada día se enamoraba más de él, nunca había sentido nada igual por un hombre, solo sintió cariño y fue por su abuela, pero después que ella muriera pensó que el amor no estaba hecho para ella, hasta que encontró a Bella y supo entonces que podía quererla como una hermana y después apareció él, el hombre que había removido de tal manera su vida que hacía que cada día que pasara fuera mejor que el anterior, el era su auténtico sol. No habían pasado más de aquellos besos apasionados que se daban, Ben quería ir despacio y ella lo había aceptado sin más por que nunca un hombre antes le había pedido eso, nadie le había hecho sentir mujer como lo hacía él, no les hacia falta tocarse, con una sola mirada ambos se decían todo, cada día comprobaba que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Semanas después de aquel besó Ben le pedió que fueran una pareja formal, fue un día perfecto, a partir de entonces su vida fue un autentico sueño, no faltaba ni una semana en el umbral de su puerta un precioso ramo de rosas rojas, no sabía cuantos más podrían caber en su casa, sonrió arreglando el último de ellos, pero esa felicidad se truncó al recordar que ¿qué haría él si se enterara de todo? ¿La rechazaría? El temor a ello crecía en su interior cada vez con más intensidad ante la posibilidad que Ben lo supiera todo.

_Octubre…_

Era una noche de octubre como otra cualquiera, estaba tumbada en el sofá de la casa de Ben con él a su lado viendo una película, esa noche quisieron estar en casa acurrucados. Sintió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, alzó la cabeza para besar su cuello.

- No te enteraras de la película –sonrió sobre su cuello pero no paró en su empeño de seguir besándole hasta llegar a su barbilla, miró sus ojos que estaban puesto en la televisión, pero después la miró y alzando una ceja le dijo- al diablo la película.

Sonrió al saberse vencedora cuando Ben la tumbó en el sofá y comenzaron a besarse intensamente, sus manos se enredaban mutuamente, comenzó a levantar la camisa de Ben para sacársela pero este paró de besarla.

- Ang, no creo que debamos seguir – soltó la camisa y ambos se incorporaron, estaba realmente enfadada porque la rechazaba, sabía que quería ir despacio pero ya hacia tres meses que estaban juntos, necesitaba que le hiciera el amor, quería sentir eso de lo que tanto le habló Bella en esas noches al llegar a Londres cuando recordaba sus días con el padre de su bebé. Se levantó del sofá.

- Me marcho, no debo dejar a Bella sola –recogió su bolso pero una mano la paró.

- Vamos, no te enfades –lo encaró girándose hacía él- sabes que no quiero que pienses que solo me interesa tu cuerpo.

- Ben llevamos tres meses juntos ¿no crees que eso me ha quedado claro? –la acercó a él.

- Lo sé, pero mis relaciones siempre han sido extrañas, muy activos en la cama pero luego no había nada en común, no quiero que pase eso contigo, porque tú eres diferente –acarició su nariz con la de ella- especial, nunca me había pasado esto Ang, Te amo.

Su respiración se detuvo unos segundos, le había dicho muchas veces que la quería pero esas dos palabras nunca las había pronunciado- ¿de verdad? –fue una pregunta estúpida pero necesitaba confirmarlo, el asintió acariciando su pómulo- repítemela de nuevo –quería oírla otra vez, sonaba tan bonito, tan irreal.

- Te amo.

Entonces se dio cuenta que ella también estaba preparada para ello- Yo también te amo Ben, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en tanto tiempo –sin detenerse a decir ninguna palabra más lo besó apasionadamente, lo necesitaba- por favor, hazme el amor –nunca en la vida había pronunciado esas palabras, por que ella nunca había hecho eso…entonces esta vez no hubo reticencias por parte de él, fueron besándose hasta llegar a la habitación. Por fin consiguió quitarle la camisa, poco después la suya fue al suelo también mientras se tumbaban en la cama sin dejar de besarse, fue besando su cuello y bajando para llegar a sus pechos, arqueó su espalda cuando sintió las manos de Ben por detrás queriendo desabrochar su sujetador, una vez que sus pechos estuvieron libres, los besó de cien maneras diferentes, y ella solo pudo agarrarle el pelo mientras gemía de placer.

Después de unos minutos de deleite siguió bajando hasta su ombligo mientras desabrochaba lentamente el pantalón para llevar su mano hacía su clítoris y acariciarlo con sus dedos, entonces un grito profundo salió de su garganta, al sentirlo ahí, justo ahí, le ayudó en la tarea de quitarse sus pantalones y con ello se llevó sus bragas por delante, estaba totalmente desnuda para él, entonces no lo vio venir pero Ben enterró su cabeza entre sus piernas y lo sintió, sí, lo sintió, su lengua allí, iba explotar en mil pedazos como continuara así, entonces al sentir como dos dedos entraba en su interior se dejó ir en su primer orgasmo. Sonrió cuando él subió hasta ella para besarla, entonces lo giró quedando encima suya y sin esperar más quitó sus pantalones para empezar a moverse encima de él, ya estaba totalmente excitado así que se deslizo para abajo con intención de devolverle el favor, pero Ben no se lo permitió, la tumbó de nuevo y él se puso encima.

- Hoy es sólo para ti.

Quiso llorar de la emoción al oír esas palabras, ¿desde cuando un hombre rechazaba su placer para dárselo por entero a ella? Él la besó y ella le respondió, unieron sus lenguas mientras ambos entrelazando sus manos quitaban la única prenda que los separaba, la ropa interior de Ben, después de colocarse el preservativo, la miró, ella alzó sus caderas buscándole y fue lo sintió, dentro de ella, muy dentro, lo mejor de su vida, varios segundos parados para después empezar a moverse en perfecta sincronía, ambos gemían sin dejar de mirarse, no pudo aguantar más cuando pocos minutos después volvió a estallar, él se derrumbó sobre ella con cuidado, lo sintió sobre su hombro respirando, fue entonces cuando no pudo resistirlo más, empezó a llorar mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza sintiendo su cuerpo, buscó su boca para besarlo mientras sus lagrimas se mezclaban en sus bocas; ¿Eso era hacer el amor? Lo que sé había perdido en todos esos años encerrada en Eclipse, era la mejor sensación del mundo, ser y sentirse amada, el mejor regalo que Ben le había dado, se separaron.

- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué te pasa? – Ella negó con la cabeza ya que sus emociones no le permitían siquiera hablar. Ben la miró confundido por unos segundos hasta que comenzó a moverla como si estuviera acunándola y besaba cada parte de su cara, _"Shh"_, le repetía en cada beso - Estoy aquí, todo va a estar bien… - le susurró y ella comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, abrazándolo firmemente y temblando.

Lo que sentía era demasiado intenso, y lo que experimentó momentos atrás fue mágico, todas sus defensas estaban derrumbadas, completamente, así que solo podía llorar por todo lo que había perdido, lo que había ganado y por el terror de que después de haber conocido el cielo volviera a caer en el infierno… La vida le probó que era fuerte, una y otra vez tuvo que demostrárselo y resurgió, solo que viviendo así sabía que no iba a ser feliz. Y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo peor de todo, lo había soportado porque no había tenido nada que perder, nadie que dependiera de ella, nadie que la amara, solo a sí misma. Ahora tenía tanto, ahora conocía mucho… y no quería perderlo.

-Preciosa ¿qué te sucede? - Le preguntó Ben con voz desesperada. Angela trató de calmarse y agradeció cuando él comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas, con sus manos y su boca -. Por favor… háblame… - le rogó.

-¿Prometes que no me abandonaras? - Le pidió y mientras pronunciaba esas palabras se sentía rastrera, él no sabía la verdad, ella lo quería atar con promesas falsas para calmar su dolor.

-Lo prometo cariño… - le susurró acariciando su cabello.

-Y que esto no es un sueño… que no despertare en…. - Se detuvo y él la besó en los labios, callándola, calmándola, y de forma tan dulce que el corazón de Angela volvió a detenerse y a romperse al mismo tiempo. Ella le besó de vuelta, un poco más desesperada, abrazándolo más fuerte y demostrándole su amor.

Cuando rompieron el beso ambos se quedaron estáticos, aún sosteniéndose con fuerza pero callados, solo la respiración forzada y ahogada de Angela, además de algunos contados hipos por el llanto se escuchaban en la habitación.

-Gracias… - le dijo en voz baja Angela cuando logró hablar muchos minutos después. Ben se quedó callado y ella se tensó, ya que temió su silencio, tal vez pensara que estaba loca, era psicótica o bipolar -. Ben, yo… siento haberme descontrolado…

-¿Quieres contármelo? - Le preguntó él entonces en voz baja, interrumpiéndola en un susurro contra su oído que la hizo estremecerse y sentir dolor. Sabía que debía decirlo, lo sabía, pero tenía tanto miedo, no quería perderlo, no quería que la juzgara por las decisiones que tomó para sobrevivir y sobre todo no quería ver desilusión en su rostro cuando se diera cuenta que no era la mujer que creía.

-Yo… - Eso fue lo único que pudo decir, después se quedó completamente callada, el nudo en su garganta era demasiado para poder confesar algo. Entre ambos volvió a reinar el silencio por otros minutos.

-Cuando estés lista Angela, yo estaré aquí para escucharlo - le dijo y ella asintió pegando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Gracias por esta noche, fue… maravilloso.

- Soy yo el que te tengo que agradecer por permitirme estar a tu lado - confesó en voz más profunda y concienzuda, como si de alguna forma supiera más de ella que cualquier otra persona.

-No, gracias a ti por darme algo tan perfecto, solo eso –alzó su cabeza para juntar sus labios de nuevo, lo sintió suspirar, ambos se tumbaron en la cama mirándose, Ben puso su brazo alrededor acercándola más a él.

- Quédate conmigo esta noche.

Si, quería hacerlo pero Bella estaba a semanas de dar a luz, no podía dejarla sola, no hasta que Noah naciera.

-Sabes que no puedo.

- Si lo sé, pero debía intentarlo –ambos rieron y volvieron a besarse- te amo.

Otra vez esas dos palabras, no se cansaría de escucharlas, después de besarse por varios minutos más tuvo que salir de la calidez de su cama para comenzar a vestirse, le costó dejarlo en la puerta del apartamento después de que la acercara en su coche. En la soledad de su portal los miedos volvieron a ella, Ben debía saber su pasado pero ¿estaba preparada para contárselo?...por aquella noche no pensaría más en eso, debía subir y contarle a Bella todo, podía matarla por despertarla pero valdría la pena, con la mayor de las sonrisas en su rostro subió hasta el apartamento.

….

Allí estaba Noah en sus brazos era tan perfecto, tan pequeñito…miró hacía donde estaba su amiga durmiendo, después de que llorara en sus hombros al ver los ojos del bebé, se quedó dormida tras tanto cansancio del parto, besó suavemente la cabeza de su bichito para ponerlo de nuevo en su cunita.

- Te prometo que voy a cuidar de ti y tu mamá Noah – observó como bostezaba para después cerrar sus ojitos, fue hasta el sillón que había al lado de la cama de su amiga para intentar dormir un poco después de aquel día tan ajetreado.

_Abril…_

Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo, Noah ya tenía seis meses y era el bebé más precioso del mundo, a toda la gente que estaba a su alrededor se le caía la baba con ese pequeñín tan alegre y no digamos de la mamá a la que tenía totalmente eclipsada.

Miraba como Ben dormía plácidamente a su lado, de vez en cuando se quedaba a dormir en su casa, llevaba bastantes días dándole vueltas sobre si contarle todo, tenía un nudo que cada vez le apretaba más en su interior y necesitaba deshacerlo para poder tener una relación perfecta sin ninguna mentira entre ellos, ni esperar a que todo explotara en su cara como Bella le había advertido meses atrás.

Se quedó todo el día siguiente en su casa, después de cenar, ambos se sentaron en el sofá para quizás ver una película, la expectativa de lo que iba a hacer le había hecho estar tensa y participar menos en sus conversaciones, tanto que Ben la había visto de forma extraña un par de veces. Así que ella decidió no esperar más.

- Ben tengo que contarte algo… – Ella se quedó paralizada después de las primeras palabras y apagó el televisor. Lo observó por un segundo y vio que él también quedó en su sitio, la miraba con algo parecido a alivio y preocupación.

-Dime… estoy aquí para lo que quieras… - contestó un poco más que ansioso.

-No es algo fácil para mí el decírtelo, llevo meses pensando en ello, bueno, en realidad quiero decírtelo desde que nos conocimos pero es tan complicado que no se si…

-Cariño, tranquila… – le dijo y ella asintió sintiendo las ganas de llorar invadiéndola.

-Por favor no me interrumpas mientras lo cuento todo… No sé si tenga la fuerza para seguir si me detengo, sobre todo porque tengo miedo de que una vez que te lo cuente todo saldrás por la puerta y nunca más regresaras…

-Angela, yo te amo, nada de lo que puedas decirme matará eso, sé que tienes un pasado, sé que es doloroso, te conozco, veo los demonios que rondan tus ojos cuando te quedas pensativa de vez en cuando, mirando el pasado y con un dolor tan grande que nunca puedo borrar, no importa cuánto lo intente… - Acarició su mejilla y ella parpadeó sintiendo como un par de lágrimas se deslizaban antes de que él se las volviera a retirar - También recuerdo claramente lo que sucedió la primera vez que hicimos el amor, ese recuerdo todavía me persigue ya que nunca más quiero verte llorando de esa forma, y te prometí que nunca me iría…

Ella asintió y tragando grueso bajó su mirada y comenzó.

-Cuando tenía diez años fui vendida a un prostíbulo por mi madre… - Lo escuchó jadear pero no se detuvo, sino que siguió contando toda su vida, lloró durante todo el rato en el que le habló de su infancia, de su abuela, sufrió al describirle cómo la vendieron a Eclipse pero sobre todo de Aro. No quería dejar nada así que incluso contó su violación, como le arrebataron su primera vez aunque lo relataba de una forma impersonal, una serie de relatos de los sucesos sin que sintiera que era ella.

Ben la acariciaba y consolaba en todo su relato, maldecía a cada minuto por lo que le estaba contando aunque lo hacía en voz baja, como si con eso buscara cumplir su promesa de no interrumpirla, a veces temblaba, aunque ella no sabía si era de asco, furia o dolor, o quizás fuera ella la que temblaba y no él. Cuando lo escuchó decir que tenía ganas de matar a Aro le contó que estaba en prisión y que gracias a Dios ya no podía hacerle más daño a nadie.

-Pero un día - continuó - cuando ya estaba convencida de que mi vida siempre sería igual, sin amor, sin felicidad, sin nada, conocí a Bella; ella me dio esperanza, sueños, amor… libertad - Se limpió su cara y lo miró fijamente - Y después de todo, me regaló la oportunidad de conocerte y de enamorarme de ti… Nunca creí que alguien como yo podría ser merecedora de alguien como tú, aún no lo hago… - Él negó con la cabeza y ella sonrió tristemente - pero cuando me dices que me amas o me haces el amor lo creo Ben, gracias… Bella, mi bichito y tú son toda mi luz…

Ella lo vio dejar de respirar por un par de segundos y acarició su mejilla

-Siento habértelo ocultado tanto tiempo –bajó su mirada tristemente - sé que entre nosotros no debía existir ningún secreto, pero no sabía qué pensarías de mí, si aún me quisieras después de todo… y sé que hay una gran posibilidad de que no lo hagas ya, que te des cuenta que no soy digna de ti, pero si es así quiero que sepas que agradeceré toda mi vida por haberte conocido y porque fuiste el primer beso y el primer amor de alguien que sinceramente creyó que nunca tendría ninguna de las dos…

Él la miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de alejarse de su lado, Angela sintió que su corazón se hundía hasta que lo miró arrodillarse a su lado.

- Cásate conmigo –le dijo cogiendo sus manos mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó aturdida, con el corazón desbocado.

- Sé mi mujer Angela, nadie podría serlo, solo tú, te amo.

-¿Estás loco? - Le preguntó sintiendo como una risa ahogada salía de sus labios.

-¡Sí! - Le gritó y ella lo observó aún más asombrada - Loco por una mujer que es fuerte, valiente, hermosa, maravillosa, asombrosa… Permíteme amarte cariño… te prometo que te daré toda la felicidad que te fue negada, por favor… sé mi esposa.

Angela asintió y lo abrazó cayendo al suelo arrodillada a su vez, aunque con el impulso ambos cayeron al suelo riendo.

- Claro que sí, te amo… te amo. – Se besaron apasionadamente.

- Siento no tener el anillo, pero no lo tenía previsto –le dijo entre besos, pero a ella le daba igual, era demasiado feliz no hacía falta un anillo, él era su todo.

Después de años de sufrimiento en el más bajo de los infiernos había subido hasta el cielo para encontrarlo a él, su perfecto Sol.

* * *

><p>¿Os gusto?<p>

Se que ha sido muy triste en un principio, necesitabais que supierais por todo lo que pasado Angela y por que Bella una y otra vez dice que se merece a Ben, ya es hora que tenga algo bueno en al vida.

Muchas gracias a mis betas Beth y Vicky sois geniales ^^

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos ^^

Gracias a las chicas que no tienen cuenta por sus comentarios: **Neella, ****carol, Andrea, Ilovetwilight**

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo

Besitos y gracias

Se os quiere

xao


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Lo siento por lo del Domingo pasado, pero después de los carnavales estuve malita y no tenía muchas ganas de escribir y para que saliera mal decidí esperar, ese finde también vino mi amiga de Madrid que nos vemos pocas veces al año entonces no podía dejarla tirada para escribir, jeje Y este día de retraso es justificadísimo por mi Beta Vicky que esta en plenos exámenes y la pobre a hecho todo lo posible para tenerlo, ¡Gracias guapa!

El Soundtrack de este capítulo es "Big Girls Don´t Cry" de Fergie **http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=bECVY2-FOBs**

A leer nos vemos a abajo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 16<strong>_

_(Dos años después)_

Bella sintió como se abría la puerta de su cuarto y unos pequeños pies se deslizaban hacia su cama, sonrió cuando su hijo comenzó a saltar encima de ésta.

- Mami, dibujos – Decía mientras seguía saltando, ella abrió sus ojos para encandilarse una vez más con la energía y sonrisa que portaba siempre su hijo por las mañanas; éste dejó de botar y se le tiró encima para besarla dejándola en el proceso sin aire- va a empezar Rayo – señaló su pijama de Rayo Mcqueen para recordarle a su mamá que dibujo era; fue un regalo de Rose, era su dibujo favorito, tenía que verlo cada mañana antes de ir a la guardería.

- ¿Por qué no vas a por Mate a tu cuarto? –Besó su mejilla- Sue estará poniendo los dibujos.

- ¡Si! –gritó mientras bajaba de la cama y se iba a por su peluche; se tumbó de nuevo para desperezarse y girando su cuerpo descubrió que él estaba ya despierto observándola, se acercó para dejarle un beso de buenos días.

- Creí que dormías.

- No creo, con el despertador que tenemos –empezaron a reírse- tiene demasiada energía.

- Dímelo a mí –volvieron a mirarse, esta vez fue él quien se acercó para besarla para después de unos segundos separarse.

- Será mejor que me marche, necesito cambiarme de ropa –asintió mirando como se levantaba de la cama y lo imitó, mientras él se vestía ella preparaba todo para darse una ducha. Sintió sus brazos alrededor de ella- no llegues tarde, sabes que la reunión de hoy es muy importante – se removió entre ellos para mirarlo.

- Lo sé, Emmett anda como loco con ese nuevo inversor y posible socio –volvieron a besarse- nos vemos luego.

Estaba preparando la ropa antes de ducharse cuando vio un móvil encima del mueble, salió con él en la mano para dárselo a su dueño que estaba en el salón despidiéndose de Noah.

- Jacob –el aludido levantó la mirada- te dejaste esto.

- Gracias – besó su mejilla y después se inclinó para besar la cabeza de su bebé - nos vemos más tarde Rayo –sonrió ante el apodo con el que le llamaba y que a su hijo le encantaba. Noah le dedicó una sonrisa para después seguir viendo la televisión; Tras despedirse de nuevo de Jake volvió a su cuarto para darse definitivamente una ducha.

Mientras el agua relajaba sus músculos recordó como decidió darle una oportunidad de nuevo a su corazón y aceptó la invitación de Jacob.

_Iba hacía el ascensor ansiosa por que por fin su día laboral había terminado y deseaba llegar a su casa y estar con Noah._

_- Bella –se giró al oír su nombre, Jacob se encontraba allí- ¿cómo estás?_

_- Bien. _

_- Oye me preguntaba si querrías venir esta noche a cenar conmigo, lo pase muy bien el otro día en casa de Emmett, no sabía que ibas todos los domingos. _

_- No puedo dejar de ir, sino Lily se enfada conmigo por no llevarle a Noah –recordó cuando en uno de esos domingos llegó tarde y ella estaba llorando pensando que no les iba a ver ese día- sobre tu invitación…-se quedó en silencio unos segundos- no puedo, es el día libre de Sue, no puede quedarse con Noah –Jacob se quedó pensativo._

_- Bueno, ¿qué te parece si llevo la comida y cenamos en tu casa? me encantaría ver de nuevo a Noah._

_- No sé… -Jacob le dedicó un puchero; se lo pensó mejor, de verdad lo pasaba bien con Jacob, no había nada malo en pasar un rato agradable con él- bueno está bien ¿a las ocho?_

_- A las ocho –le dijo confirmando._

Aquella había sido una buena noche, era un hombre divertido, siempre le hacía sonreír, pasaba buenos ratos a su lado y lo más importante de todo adoraba a Noah. Habían coincido algunos domingos en la casa de Emmett antes de esa cena y vio como interactuaba con los pequeños, jugaba con ellos y no le importaba tirarse por el suelo para seguir a Lily o alzar a Noah en brazos mientras el pequeño estallaba en carcajadas.

Salió de su habitación completamente arreglada, cuando caminó hacia la cocina observó a su pequeño todavía tirado en la alfombra mientras veía los dibujos.

- ¡Noah! –Le llamó, su bebé giró la cabeza para mirarla- tenemos que desayunar o llegaremos tarde a la guarde –el niño se levantó para acercarse a ella.

- ¿Puedo vela lego? –sonrió mientras asentía y lo vio correr riéndose hacia la cocina, mientras ella apagaba la televisión.

Era increíble como había crecido, meses atrás lo arrullaba entre sus brazos para que se durmiera y ahora faltaba poco para que cumpliera tres años. Vio una de sus fotografías en la estantería, apenas tenía un año y medio, sus preciosos ojos verdes resaltaban, herencia de él, algunos rasgos de su cara le recordaban a su padre pero casi todo lo había heredado de ella, su pelo, su nariz, sus mejillas que se volvían rojas cuando pasaba vergüenza, pero la energía y esos ojos….

Observó otra de las fotografías que estaba alrededor y su rostro mostró una enorme sonrisa al verla, si ese había sido un día feliz en su vida no podría imaginar lo que pudo ser para Ángela, estaba preciosa, ambas sonreían a la cámara con Noah entre ellas.

_Desde_ _hacía dos horas estaba intentando tranquilizar a su amiga, los nervios la tenían atacada; todavía temía que fuera todo un sueño y que el hombre que la esperaba abajo saliera corriendo, pero nada fue así. La vio caminar hacia donde él se encontraba sin que ninguno de los dos apartara los ojos del otro. Estaba hermosa, reluciente con aquel sencillo vestido color blanco estilo imperio y un lazo que se anudaba en su pecho de color azul. Muy poca gente se encontraban con ellos pero así lo quisieron, solo ellos dos y sus más allegados._

_Una vez que se juraron amor eterno tuvo que acercarse hasta ellos con Noah en sus brazos, pues su pequeño de nueve meses era el portador de los anillos. La risa de los allí presentes inundaron el espacio por que Noah tenia el dedo pulgar en su boca y no le daba los anillos a sus tíos pensando que era uno de sus peluches, tuvo que besar su mejilla a la vez que le quitaba las alianzas a lo que él respondió con un pucherito; Angela le dio un gran beso y cuando cogió ambas alianzas le devolvió el cojín en la que estaban enganchadas, entonces Noah volvió a sonreír. Antes de irse de nuevo hacía su sitio besó a su amiga y a Ben y susurrándoles un "os quiero" volvió a su sitio al lado de Emmett y Rose._

_- Peque, tenemos que hacernos una foto, antes de que mi bichito se duerma._

_- Si, no creo que le falte mucho –ambas miraron al pequeño que bostezaba en brazos de su madre. Ben cogió la cámara y se juntaron mirando hacía ella, después de que el flash saliera se abrazaron - Te mereces tanto esto Ang, te quiero._

_- Yo también peque –ambas tenían sus ojos llorosos - Me tendrás siempre para lo que quieras aunque a partir de ahora no vivamos juntas –asintió con una sonrisa triste- pero ¡dios no tenemos que llorar!_

_- ¿Dónde será el viaje?_

_Angela miró hacía Ben –no quiere decírmelo –se acercó más a ella- pero creo que iremos a Italia –alzó una ceja hacia ella - descubrí el otro día dos billetes de avión –rieron a carcajadas, Noah rió con ellas._

No se equivocó, dos días después viajó a Italia con Ben para su luna de miel; su amiga por fin había tenido su final feliz, amaba a Ben tanto como él a ella, ambos vivían en una casa a las afueras de Londres, pero a pesar de ello ambas se veían todos los días en la oficina y muchos fines de semanas quedaban para que pudiera estar con Noah o a veces le hacía de niñera para que pudiera salir con Jacob. Noah adoraba a sus tíos Ben y Angela tanto como a Rose y Emmett, nunca pensó que tras aquel horrible viaje donde solo pudo llorar tras alejarse de él encontraría una familia.

Fue hacía la cocina donde Sue estaba ayudando a Noah con sus cereales, y se sentó a su lado, ésta le entregó la cuchara mientras ella iba a por un café, intentó ayudar a su bebé.

- Mami, soy gande –rodó los ojos mientras le entregaba la cuchara, estaba en la fase de "quiero hacerlo todo sólo por que soy mayor".

Observó como llevaba la cuchara a su boca para después mirarla y sonreírle, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, seguro que sería ella quien tendría que limpiarse, se le caía la baba con su hijo. Puede que en un principio todo hubiera sido un poco más difícil al no tener al padre al lado pero volvería a pasar por todo para tener a Noah con ella, él era su vida, nunca podría arrepentirse de ello, aunque temía el momento en el que Noah le preguntara por su papá, había aceptado que aunque Jake estaba con ella no era su papá, entonces recordó la primera pelea con Jacob.

_Había ido a ducharse mientras Jacob jugaba con Noah en el salón. Llevaban juntos poco más de tres meses; a pesar de que Jake lo intentara de todas las maneras posible ella siempre se negaba, pero después de que Angela se casara y tras una conversación con Rose decidió que no podía seguir lamentándose por el padre de su bebé así que le dio una oportunidad._

_Cuando terminó fue hacía el salón y escuchó a Jacob hablándole a su hijo._

_- Venga Noah es fácil pa-pá – Esa palabra dio vueltas en su cabeza hasta que estuvo delante de Jacob, éste alzó su cabeza dedicándole una sonrisa , no sabía por qué pero estaba furiosa, cogió a Noah y lo llevó a su habitación para dormirlo sin dirigirle ninguna palabra al hombre que se encontraba en su salón. Noah no tardó mucho en dormirse, ahora no sabía que hacer tras esa reacción que había tenido al descubrir qué Jacob intentaba que su hijo lo llamara papá, sabía que tenía que salir de allí y enfrentarlo, quizás se había marchado porque no había ido hasta allí para saber que había pasado minutos atrás, tras besar la cabeza de su pequeño suspiró y salió de la habitación._

_Cuando llegó al salón lo encontró allí esperándola, él la observaba sentado en el mismo sofá, no hablaron durante lo que le parecieron horas aunque solo pasaran unos minutos, no sabía como empezar hasta que él rompió el hielo._

_- No entiendo tu reacción de antes._

_Si había intentado calmarse en el transcurso de esos minutos el enfado volvió a ella aumentado - No eres el padre de Noah._

_- Lo sé, parece que no haces más que repetírmelo._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Sí Bella, nunca me dejas que me quede con él cuando sales tarde de trabajar, se lo pides a Rose o Angela, incluso le pides a Sue que se quede unas horas más –lo miró asombrada, no sabía que él se sentía así - ¿Yo no cuento en tu vida para él?- no era eso, simplemente no quería que Noah creyera que Jacob era su padre, no le podía hacer eso a Edward, por eso intentaba alejarlo de Jacob y que estuviera con él lo menos posible, pero Edward nunca sabría de su hijo y aun así la culpabilidad volvía a ella al mirar a su bebé a los ojos y verlo a él, le debía algo y era por lo menos que Noah, cuando fuera más mayor supiera que su padre lo amaba donde quiera que estuviera._

_- Siento que te hayas sentido así –se acercó hasta ella mientras cogía sus manos._

_- Quiero lo mejor para los dos, Bella –se miraron- y quiero ser un padre para él –soltó el agarre de Jacob, otra vez con eso, se levantó del sofá hecha una furia._

_- No lo entiendes, tu no eres su padre –le dijo enfadada._

_Jacob se levantó para recoger sus cosas - Si, me ha quedado claro como el agua –ni siquiera intentó retenerlo cuando lo vio irse de su casa._

_Estuvieron varios días sin dirigirse palabra, su hijo le había preguntado por él por lo que se tragó todo su orgullo y una mañana fue a su oficina y hablaron sobre ello, Jacob aceptó que Noah no era su hijo pero a pesar de todo lo trataría como si lo fuera y aceptó que tendría que conformarse con que lo llamara Jake, nunca más volvieron a tocar ese tema. A pesar de todo, Jacob siempre había sido una figura paterna para su hijo y sabía que si alguna vez lo de ellos no funcionaba no podría separarlos._

- Bella, te fuiste a otro mundo - pestañeó para mirar a Sue que le sonreía mientras dejaba su café y tostadas encima de la mesa delante de ella.

- Sí, hoy estoy en las nubes –miró a su pequeño que ya estaba terminando sus cereales- ¿desayunaste Nana? –no pudo resistirse a llamarla al igual que hacia su hijo poco meses después de conocerla.

- Un café hace una hora.

- Come algo con nosotros –la mujer le sonrió y cogió una silla sentándose con ellos para desayunar.

Sue había sido la nana de Noah desde que ella volvió a trabajar después de su baja maternal, siempre estaría agradecida por que ella apareciera en su vida; aparte de Noah se encargaba de la casa y la ayudaba con todo, era viuda y sus hijos estudiaban en por lo que se encontraba demasiado sola, por eso aceptó el trabajo, la consideraba como una madre que cuidaba de ella y su pequeño, no recordaba mucho de su mamá por lo que ella en poco mas de dos años se había convertido en su protectora.

Después de que terminaran llevó a Noah a su habitación para vestirlo, miró su reloj, debían darse prisa, iban un poco atrasados. Noah corrió hacía su cuarto de juegos después que le pusiera su abrigo, ella fue hacía su despacho donde tenía los informes para la reunión de hoy, al salir su pequeño salió a la misma vez del cuarto de juegos con su mochila y se agachó para colocársela bien.

- Ve a darle un beso a Sue.

Fue hasta donde estaba su Nana limpiando los cristales de la terraza, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

- Adio Nana – le dijo Noah mientras cogía la mano de Bella listo para ir a la guarde.

- Adiós pequeñín, que tengas un buen día Bella.

- Gracias Nana.

Miró a alrededor antes de salir, estaba orgullosa de lo que había conseguido gracias a su esfuerzo y un claro ejemplo de ello era aquel ático, sonrió recordando la mudanza y como Emmett acabó derrotado una vez que terminaron de colocar todo mientras Rose le acusaba de blandengue, era el mejor hogar que pudo imaginar para que criar a su pequeño.

Corría con Noah en brazos por los pasillos de la guardería, llegó hasta su clase y su profesora estaba entrando ya cuando los vio.

- ¡Hola Noah!

- ¡Hola seno! –besó la mejilla de su madre y luchó por bajarse e ir a la clase con sus amigos.

- Te quiero, bebé –besó fuertemente su mejilla y lo dejó en el suelo, salió a correr mientras colgaba su mochila en la percha donde estaba su foto y comenzaba a jugar- hasta luego Bree –le dijo a la señorita de su hijo.

- Adiós Bella.

El tráfico era horrible y se encontraba atrapada en un atasco monumental, Emmett la mataría si no llegaba a tiempo para la reunión, intentó localizarlo pero su teléfono solo comunicaba por lo que llamó a Jacob.

Al tercer tono le contestó- Hola preciosa ¿dónde estás?

- Estoy en un atasco, por favor trata de tranquilizar a Emmett, voy a llegar a la reunión.

- No te preocupes se lo diré, te quiero.

- Yo también.

Después de colgar tiró el teléfono en el asiento de al lado, mientras tocaba la bocina de su coche. Sabía que eso no la llevaría a nada pero quería salir de allí. Recostó su cabeza hacia el asiento. Ya llevaba con Jacob un año y seis meses, a pesar de todo el tiempo no habían hablado de vivir juntos, le daba miedo que él se lo propusiera porque aunque pasara la mayor parte del tiempo en su casa, no era lo mismo que tenerle todo el día allí, su ático era su refugio personal y por ahora no estaba preparada para una convivencia junto a él, recordó aquella primera cita donde se empeñó en acompañarla hasta su casa.

_Subió con ella en el ascensor, después de mucha insistencia por parte de él había aceptado salir solo esa noche, Rose se había quedado con Noah._

_- No hacía falta que subieras hasta aquí._

_- Debo saber que llegas sana y salva – le sonrió burlonamente._

_- Lo he pasado muy bien, gracias._

_- Yo también Bella –ambos guardaron silencio- espero que esto se vuelva a repetir._

_- Claro – apretó las llaves que tenía en su mano y que había cogido de su bolso cuando subían en el ascensor, antes de girarse a abrir la puerta se acercó hasta él y besó su mejilla, Jacob agarró su cintura y se juntaron más, sus miradas se encontraron y entonces supo lo que iba a pasar, pensó en retirarse pero ¿por qué debía hacerlo? Le gustó sentirse deseada después de tanto tiempo, así que no rechazó sus labios cuando se unieron con los suyos, muy pocos la habían besado, intentó no pensar en él y dejarse llevar por los cálidos labios de Jake que la acariciaban suavemente, cuando se separaron, al abrir sus ojos observó que él todavía los tenía cerrados y sonreía._

_- Gracias por esto – dijo cuando abrió sus ojos por fin, rió ante sus palabras, alzó su mano y lo acarició._

_- Hasta mañana – estaba vez fue ella la que se inclinó y lo besó, después se giró para abrir la puerta, cuando la cerró se apoyó en ella mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer, aquello estaba bien pero no podía ignorar el pinchazo en su corazón._

Un pitido la sacó de su recuerdo y miró hacía delante dándose cuenta que los coches por fin estaban avanzando.

Entró apresurada en la empresa, cogió el ascensor y subió hasta la última planta. ¿Quien iba a decirle dos años atrás que por ir a aquella reunión y seguir con sus estudios iba a ser la tercera socia de la empresa?

_Caminaba junto a Emmett cuando se paró en seco asustada._

_- Emmett –le llamó y este contempló como se había quedado parada en medio del pasillo- no creo que sea buena idea…-se giró para ir por el camino opuesto de donde se dirigían, pero su hermano fue más rápido y la agarró del brazo._

_- Tonterías, necesitas aprender, son unas buenas prácticas para la universidad –lo miró- además no necesitas hablar, solo observar -Dándose valor a si misma asintió viendo una enorme sonrisa en la cara de Emmett._

_Allí estaba, en medio de la sala de juntas de la empresa con unos clientes importantes que querían invertir; retorcía sus dedos debajo de la mesa mientras escuchaba todo lo que allí se hablaba y las gráficas que se mostraban en la pantalla que había en la pared. Después de más de una hora los inversores no estaban muy convencidos con las condiciones que les mostraba la empresa, entonces Bella observó que por aquel camino no irían bien encaminados para conseguir el dinero._

_- Quizás no deberían invertir todo el dinero a la vez, una tercera parte en este trimestre y el resto en el segundo –las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensar, cuando se dio cuenta que todos la miraban quiso fundirse con la silla y desaparecer de allí. Un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala durante el tiempo que los inversores se dedicaban miradas interrogativas._

_- Sí, creo que lo que propone es una buena idea y me convence más que la otra propuesta –miró al inversor que le contestaba- ¿Qué le parece ese trato señor McCarty?_

_Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia Emmett y este la miraba con orgullo, sin dejar de apartar sus ojos de ella contestó al hombre-. Sí, es una magnifica solución –dirigió su vista a los inversores- mi secretaría redactara el nuevo informe para que puedan firmarlo –todos los presentes asintieron para después estrecharse las manos. Estaba recogiendo sus folios cuando uno de los hombres se acercó a ella._

_- Excelente idea señorita…_

_- Swan._

_- Señorita Swan, espero que el señor McCarty no la deje escapar de la empresa, si es así, me gustaría que visitara mi empresa, no podría dejar escapar un diamante en bruto como usted._

_- Tranquilo Steve, por nada del mundo dejaría irse de aquí a Bella –en ese momento Emmett se incluyó a la conversación._

_- Más te vale Emmett, esta chica vale oro –después de despedirse de ellos fue hacia la salida._

_- Emmett siento haber intervenido pero es que…_

_- ¿Qué lo sientes? Bella, nos acabas de proporcionar uno de los mejores negocios que hemos tenido ¿sabes la de meses que estábamos detrás de ellos? –la abrazó- Gracias, creo que tu puesto en administración queda demasiado pequeño._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Pues que a partir de ahora mientras estés estudiando te quiero en cada reunión y –se quedó pensando- le diré a Eve que te prepare uno de los despacho de esta planta-iba a protestar pero el la interrumpió- nada de peros, Steve tiene razón eres un diamante en bruto Bella._

Después de ese_ día_, trabajó y estudió duro para que ese puesto en el que se estaba ahora no fuera regalado sino algo que había conseguido por su esfuerzos; no aceptó la propuesta de Emmett de ser una socia más hasta que sus estudios estaban llegando a su fin, eso fue un mes y medio atrás. Y los principios eran duros pero estaba esforzándose al máximo para ser digna de ese puesto.

Sonrió a Angela cuando se acercaba a la puerta de su despacho, tras conseguir ese puesto no dudo en pedirle a Ben que la dejara ser su ayudante personal, quien mejor que ella para ese puesto.

- ¡Buenos días peque! –besó su mejilla y ambas se introdujeron en el despacho, después de dejar su bolso encima de la mesa miró a su amiga.

- ¿Qué tenemos hoy?

- A parte de la reunión en la que Emmett está histérico, debes llamar a la los inversores de París –se sentó en su asiento mientras Angela hacia lo mismo en frente de ella y ambas ponían al día la agenda.

- Deja la reunión con los rusos para la semana que viene, Emmett me dijo que le gustaría estar presente y no puede –Angela asintió mientras escribía en la agenda.

- Pues por hoy no hay nada más –se levantó mirando su reloj- en treinta minutos empieza la reunión – se iba dirigiendo hacia la salida cuando se giró de nuevo- por cierto, el sábado es noches de chicas, Emmett y Ben se quedan con Noah y Lily.

Sonrió hacía ella- miedo me dais, todavía recuerdo tu despedida de soltera –Angela rodó los ojos mientras salía riéndose de allí.

_Rose las había llevado a un club de strippers aquella noche, habían dejado a los niños al cuidado de Emmett y Ben, tras llamar más de tres veces para ver como se encontraba Noah, Angela tuvo que quitarle el teléfono y guardárselo, podría ser muy exagerada pero nunca había dejado a su bebé toda una noche solo._

_Alice se había unido a ellas en la entrada del local, no podía ir a la boda de Angela por que tenía que viajar para un compromiso familiar, pero no podía perderse esa noche, así que allí estaban esperándola._

_- Chicas ¿como estáis? será mejor que nos demos prisa o nos perderemos todo el espectáculo –les dijo Alice mientras tiraba de ellas para entrar._

_Las cuatro entraron y después de varias horas todo se desmadró, ella había sido la única que no bebió mucho y pudo ver como sus amigas, entre otras cosas, decían cosas sin sentido; aquella noche rió como nunca._

_Tuvo que llevarlas a todas a su casa ya que en la casa de Rose estaban los niños y los despertarían al llegar. Al día siguiente sus amigas no podían moverse y tenían un dolor de cabeza terrible. Durante una semana entera se estuvo burlando de ellas sobre todo lo acontecido durante aquella noche._

No pudo dejar de sonreír recordando ese momento, comenzó a mirar sus folios pero fue interrumpida por la puerta, alzó su vista y vio a Jacob asomándose por ella.

- Veo que pudiste llegar.

- Te dije que lo haría –lo vio venir hacia ella, siguió sentada pero giró su silla hacía un lateral por lo que él pudo situarse delante de ella y se inclinó para besarla a la vez que su silla se echó un poco para atrás- ¿Cómo va Emmett? –le dijo cuando terminó el beso.

- Creo que quiere tirarse por la ventana –Bella golpeó su brazo sonriendo mientras ambos se incorporaban de nuevo- nos vemos después –dejo un corto beso en sus labios y salió de allí.

Había hecho bien en darle una oportunidad a Jacob, le había costado decidirse, demasiados quebraderos de cabeza pero ahora no se arrepentía de haberse arriesgado a ello.

_Miraba como Lily jugaba con su pequeño en el césped, Rose se sentó a su lado extendiéndole un vaso con refresco._

_- ¿Qué tal con Jacob? –volvió la mirada hacia ella._

_- Nos besamos_

_Vio como la cara de Rose se llenaba de sorpresa- ¿en serio? –Asintió- ¡Oh dios Bella! Eso es magnífico – bajó su mirada entristecida y el semblante de la rubia cambió –no me digas que estás arrepentida._

_- No es eso…solo que…_

_-Todavía estas enamorada del padre de Noah – Rose también sabía de toda su historia, poco tiempo después de contárselo a Emmett decidió que ella también debía saberlo._

_- Siento que lo estoy traicionando._

_Rose cogió sus manos- Bella, sé que has pasado por mucho, pero tienes que dejarlo ir, no puedes estar toda tu vida pensando en lo que pudo haber sido._

_- Lo sé._

_- Disfruta de tu vida junto con Noah, es hora de dejar todo atrás, Jacob es un buen hombre, quizás no estés enamorada de él pero con el tiempo… puede hacerte feliz._

_..._

_Miró por el espejo retrovisor de su coche, Noah iba jugando con uno de sus peluches, después de pasar el día con su familia se dirigía de nuevo hacía su casa, en la radio comenzó a sonar una canción._

...I hope you know, I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to do with you<br>It's personal, Myself and I  
>We've got some straightenin' out to do<br>And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
>But Ive got to get a move on with my life<br>Its time to be a big girl now  
>And big girls don't cry<br>Don't cry  
>Don't cry<br>Don't cry...

_Sabía que no podría amar a Jacob como alguna vez amo a Edward pero, si conseguiría llegar a quererlo. Necesitaba darse una oportunidad, su felicidad dependía de ello; ya se había hecho a la idea de no poder tener a Edward con ella y Rose tenía razón, Jacob era un buen hombre, haría que tanto ella como Noah fueran felices. Volvió a mirar por el espejo y contempló a su pequeño dormido; sonrió tiernamente, debía dejar el pasado atrás._

Una semana después de aquello volvió a salir con Jacob, pero esta vez al llegar a su puerta le dijo que si quería entrar a tomar algo, no había planeado nada y después de que él le preguntara si estaba segura, ambos entraron. Tras tomarse una copa los besos comenzaron a ser cada vez más apasionados y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sacó a Edward de su cabeza y solo se dejó llevar por las caricias de Jacob.

Su relación era buena, pero tal como pensó al darle esa oportunidad, lo máximo que ha podido, es quererlo; al parecer su amor estaba reservado para él, quizás nunca podría dejar de amarlo, por que cada vez que veía a su hijo a los ojos le mostraba esa parte de Edward ¿cómo podía dejar de amar a alguien que le dio tanto? Su libertad, su hijo, aceptación, amor….

Ángela la sacó de sus pensamientos- Bella, es la hora.

Recogió sus papales, fue por el pasillo mientras sus tacones sonaban hasta la puerta de la sala de juntas, Jacob la alcanzó atrayéndola por la cintura hacia él.

- ¿No pensabas esperarme? – se acercó y la besó. Ambos se reían mientras el seguía agarrándola por la cintura, antes de traspasar la puerta se soltaron pero no dejaron de sonreírse.

Emmett estaba allí hablando con alguien, al oírlos entrar se giró hacia ella sonriéndole pero su mirada no se apartó de aquel hombre que estaba junto a su hermano; dejó de reírse y se alejó un paso de Jacob que la miró extrañado ante ese gesto, no podía moverse, solo reaccionó cuando Emmett pronunció el nombre que nunca creía poder volver a escuchar.

- Bella, Jacob, os presento a Edward Cullen, nuestro nuevo inversor.

* * *

><p>¿Os gusto?<p>

Por fin lo que todas querías y me lleváis pidiendo capítulos atrás y solo podía deciros pronto, aquí llego ^^ esperemos a ver que pasa ahora…

Muchísimas gracias a mis betas Beth y sobre todo al esfuerzo de Vicky esta semana con todos sus exámenes y que ha encontrado un hueco para tener la historia lista, muchas suerte esta semana.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos ^^

Gracias a las chicas que no tienen cuenta por sus comentarios: **Neella y ****Prettykarol**

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo

Besitos y gracias

Se os quiere

xao


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Un gran lo siento por el retraso de dos días pero este capítulo ha sido extremadamente difícil sino hubiera sido por el apoyo de mis dos betas no se que habría sido del cap, jeje

Y también tengo una mala noticia para las actualizaciones no se si podré seguir actualizando cada Domingo puesto que empecé a trabajar y mi tiempo se ha reducido para escribir; intentare subir cada semana pero no puedo prometer que sea el Domingo, como ahora me ha pasado tuve que retrasarlo un par de días, espero que me comprendáis ^^

El Soundtrack de este capítulo es _"Grenade**" **de Bruno Mars _**_http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=Ly8KqMZFPjQ_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>_

_(Tres años atrás)_

_(Abril 2006)_

Edward estaba bebiendo una copa de whisky en el sofá del apartamento que había alquilado días atrás, no quería vivir más en la casa que había compartido con Victoria, así que justo después de que empezaran los trámites del divorcio le pidió a su madre que se encargara de venderla cuanto antes, quizás para así olvidar todo lo que había vivido allí en la época final de su matrimonio.

Alzó su copa como si estuviera brindando con la imagen que le mostraba la televisión, en ella podía verse como Aro Volturi era llevado esposado al juzgado.

Le había costado algunos meses, pero después de reunir todas las pruebas y enviarlas de forma anónima al FBI consiguió que se hicieran cargo de ese desgraciado, y sentirse más en paz consigo mismo. Una sonrisa irónica se formó en su rostro recordando que a pesar de todo gracias a él la había conocido; maldijo en voz baja al darse cuenta que una vez más había caído en su recuerdo, tiró el vaso con tanto ahínco que se hizo trizas al chocar con la pared. A pesar de hacerse la promesa de no beber en extremo después de la última visita de Eleazar a su casa y que su amigo lo hubiese visto tan borracho y patético, no podía afrontar el día a día sin una copa de whisky para relajar sus nervios. Cogió su chaqueta y salió de allí, necesitaba aire limpio, además había que celebrarlo por todo lo alto, seguro que ella estaría haciendo lo mismo con su amante, y él no quería ser menos. Hacía ya cuatro meses en los que no sabía nada de ella era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado y eso lo consumía, hasta tal punto que no podía estar cerca de nadie porque acabaría dañándolos con su sed de venganza; en ninguna circunstancia quería que sus padres se enteraran en lo que estaba metido por esa chica, por lo que intentaba alejarse de ellos, una o dos llamadas por teléfono a su madre cada semana eran suficiente para mantenerla lejos, solo tenía que oír su voz para tranquilizarla y podría seguir con todo lo demás.

Entró en uno de esos locales de moda, hacía bastante que no iba a uno de ellos, tuvo que hacerse hueco entre la gente para poder llegar a la barra y pedir una copa, cuando le habían servido se giró hacia la pista viendo a toda la gente que estaba bailando, entonces al girar la mirada vio a una chica morena que lo observaba atentamente desde su asiento a un par de metros del suyo, le sonrió en respuesta a su intensa mirada y ella le guiñó un ojo. En cuestión de segundos reaccionó y volvió a girarse hacia la barra, no podía flirtear con otra después de todo lo que había pasado, un matrimonio roto y ella; levantó su copa y de un solo trago se bebió el contenido. Cuando se dio la vuelta para irse de allí chocó de frente con la chica que lo había estado mirando, observó en sus ojos oscuros un destello de deseo.

- ¿Me invitas a una copa? –una simple pregunta y todos los recuerdos de la primera noche en que la conoció volvieron a él, tan nítidos como si la tuviera delante; fue entonces cuando la rabia le recorrió por el cuerpo y no pudo resistirlo. Se lanzó a ella devorándole los labios, no hubo delicadeza en él, solo ira, rencor. Mordió con sus dientes el labio de la chica y ésta lo apartó de un empujón.- Eres idiota, me has hecho sangrar –ella llevó sus dedos hasta la zona donde empezaba a salir el liquido rojo mientras miraba sus yemas le espetó- vete a la mierda, si quieres que te den duro paga a una puta – y sin más se alejó de él. Cuando la vio marcharse empezó a reírse como un loco en medio del local. En ese instante una canción comenzó en el local.

_Easy Come, Easy Go  
>That's Just How You Live, Oh<br>Take, Take, Take It All,  
>But You Never Give<br>Should Have Known You Was Trouble From The First Kiss,  
>Had Your Eyes Wide Open,<br>Why Were They Open?  
>Gave You All I Had<br>And You Tossed It In The Trash  
>You Tossed It In The Trash, You Did<br>To Give Me All Your Love Is All I Ever Asked,  
>Cause What You Don't Understand Is<em>

Después del incidente con aquella chica y tras no poder seguir escuchando más esa canción se marchó en su coche sin rumbo. Se incorporó a la autopista para salir de Chicago mientras que le buscaba un significado a su reacción pensaba que después de meses lo había superado pero no, ella estaba clavada en lo más hondo de su corazón y por más que quisiera no podía arrancársela, era frustrante tener ese sentimiento, no supo cuánto estuvo conduciendo por carretera; tuvo que parar porque el remolino de pensamientos frustrantes que le invadían no le dejaba actuar bien al volante, necesitaba poner sus ideas en orden; ahora que Aro estaba detenido no tenía otro fin ¿buscarla? pero no sabía donde diablos se había metido; ¿y si la encontraba? ¿Sería capaz de vengarse de ella cuando la tuviera enfrente?

Accionó el freno de mano y se reclinó en su asiento mientras cerraba los ojos, dejó que todas las preguntas rondaran por su mente hasta que consiguieron adormecerle sin darse cuenta.

Los rayos del sol impactaban contra su cara obligándole a abrir los ojos porque el reflejo se filtraba por sus párpados; al despejarse completamente del sueño vio que se estaba aún en el interior de su coche; miró su reloj y descubrió que era más de medio día, demasiadas horas durmiendo.

Introdujo la llave del coche pero antes de darle marcha atrás para volver a la carretera miró por la luna delantera y unas grandes letras le llamaron la atención. Su subconsciente le había llevado de nuevo allí; un simple beso con una mujer que le recordó a ella y allí estaba frente a las puertas donde la conoció; sus manos agarraron fuertemente el volante antes de dar media vuelta y volverse por donde había venido.

...

Después de ese día volvió a hacerlo, se tumbó en su asiento mientras miraba el nombre de Eclipse que decoraba la fachada del edificio. Desde hacia un mes su rutina era volver allí y recordar todo y cada uno de los momentos que había vivido con ella, quizás pensaba que con eso encontraría un poco de paz pero la realidad era otra, cada vez que se estacionaba allí el dolor era demasiado fuerte. Una de esas noches no pudo resistirlo más y fue hacía el primer bar que encontró, necesitaba desahogarse y solo había una forma de hacerlo; no le costó mucho encontrar una chica que se no resistiera a sus encantos. Pero nada sirvió, cuando volvió a colocarse la ropa dejándola tirada en la cama de un hotel de mala muerte. Golpeó con sus puños el techo del coche; nada, no había sentido nada ni siquiera había podido sacarse esa frustración que estaba dentro de él y le carcomía. Intentó no pensar en ella pero al ver que le era imposible imaginó su cara pero aquella no era Bella, su cuerpo, sus caricias, no era ella… entró de nuevo en su coche ¿Podría alguna vez olvidarla?

...

Meses después su investigador privado estaba en su despacho, había estado escuchando cada una de sus palabras dándole la espalda dirigiendo la mirada hacía Chicago, no había señales de ella, lo mismo desde que empezó- Déjalo.

- ¿Perdón, señor Cullen? –le preguntó el hombre.

- Que lo olvides, que no la busques más, no quiero saber donde está, no quiero saber nada más de ella.

- Pero usted me dijo que no descansara hasta encontrarla.

- Se lo que dije –claro que lo sabía, pero no podía dejar que eso se llevara su vida por delante, necesitaba acabar- gracias por tus servicios Max, pero todo queda aquí.

El hombre asintió mientras se levantaba, le tendió su mano y después de estrechársela salió de allí. Edward se sentó, sabía que solo una cosa más le ataba a aquel pasado una vez que hiciera eso la olvidaría, lo dejaría todo atrás e intentaría comenzar de nuevo, empezando primero por hacerse cargo de Victoria, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin verla y aunque ya no fuera su esposa se lo debía por los buenos momentos que alguna vez pasaron juntos.

….

Para dejar su pasado atrás debía hacerlo, por eso estaba en ese lugar esperándole, cuando uno de los funcionarios le trajo agarrado de un brazo y esposado no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa, estaba muy delgado y desmejorado, tenía una barba de varios días y su mirada mostraba temor, aquello era lo que se merecía, encerrado de por vida.

- Cullen, nunca pensé que tu fueras mi visita –le dijo cuando estaba sentado frente a él, escupiéndole las palabras con odio, sabía que estaba intentado hacerse el fuerte pero no le engañaba, aquel hombre no era nada comparado con lo que meses atrás fue.

- Prometí que acabaría contigo Aro – si las miradas matasen Edward estaría fulminado- y siempre cumplo lo que prometo.

- ¿Tu le diste el soplo al FBI? –le dijo entre dientes mirando a los guardias que custodiaban la sala.

Sonrió con suficiencia- me costó encontrar las pruebas pero si, fui yo. Ahora te pudrirás aquí.

- Nunca olvides que tú compraste a una de mis chicas Cullen… o ¿te has olvidado de Bellita?

Volver a oírle pronunciar su nombre fue como una descarga para su cuerpo, tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse encima suya, le mostró una mueca en forma de sonrisa- puedo alegar que me tenías amenazado o me obligaste para estar con ella –Aro entrecerró sus ojos- ¿a quien creerían antes, a un gran empresario o a la peor de las alimañas?

Al saberse ganador la mayor de las sonrisas pintó su rostro- Algún día caerás Cullen y yo estaré allí para verlo.

- Permíteme dudarlo Aro, no soy como tu, ninguno de mis negocios son fraudulentos, no me dedico a la trata de blancas, ni al tráfico de drogas…desde aquí no puedes hacer nada contra mí, ya nadie fuera te apoya, estás muerto en vida, todos los que creías cerca de ti te han abandonado –Si, aquella había sido su mayor satisfacción lo último para terminar con todo era poder verlo hundido. Aro sabía que todo era verdad por lo que no pudo discutírselo, se levantó de allí con intención de irse pero antes de hacerlo volvió a girarse para mirarlo.

- Quizás yo me aproveche de todas esas chicas pero yo les daba un sitio donde vivir y comer, ahora gracias a ti están todas en la calle, haciendo lo mismo que alguna vez hicieron conmigo – supo que su cara fue de completo horror al darse cuenta de esa realidad, y más al ver a Aro desde que había entrado sonriendo triunfante para después irse acompañado de los guardias.

Nunca había pensado en aquellas chicas, solo su sed de venganza lo movía, sabía que ellas no estaban bien allí pero ahora podrían estar en cualquier otra parte y en peores condiciones, salió de allí apresurado.

Una semana después de la visita a Aro, tenía todos los informes de todas las chicas y donde se encontraban; estaba vez Max si que había conseguido encontrarlas a todas menos a cinco entre ellas Bella, suspiró y se quitó todas las ideas que pudieran pasarle por la cabeza. Comenzó a mirar todos los papeles y cada vez que pasaba un folio se horrorizaba más al ver que había menores de edad ¿cómo no pudo darse cuenta las veces que estuvo allí? Ese hombre no tenía escrúpulos, era horrible, a su cabeza volvió su historia, estaba tan centrado en consolarla que en ningún momento se puso a pensar que ella también había sido una de las menores de edad en manos de Aro Volturi _"Aro me encontró tres años atrás" _Bella tenía dieciséis años, nunca debió mandarlo a la cárcel, sino matarlo; intentó calmarse, debía llevar a cabo todo lo que había pensado para aquella chicas pero especialmente por ella, a pesar de todo había sufrido mucho, quizás él sólo fue un instrumento para poder ser libre, algún día podría perdonarle su traición pero en esos momentos no podía pensar en ello, todavía dolía su recuerdo.

Por fin, meses después de encontrar a todas esas chicas pudo abrir el _"centro de rehabilitación e integración"_

Muchas de las mujeres habían empezado a ser adictas a las drogas si no lo habían sido ya con Aro, por lo que ese centro había sido una buena idea para que tuvieran un lugar donde vivir hasta poder encontrar un trabajo; parte del proyecto era también ayudarlas a estudiar para poder aspirar a algo más, en ningún momento quiso dárselas de héroe por lo que puso el centro a nombre de su madre, sabía que ella llevaría mejor todo eso.

Esme había recibido con orgullo la noticia de su hijo y juntos trabajaron para llevar ese proyecto adelante, hizo que sus lazos se unieran más, había estado demasiado tiempo alejado de su familia.

_(Julio 2006)_

Su madre estaba frente a él en su despacho, ambos estaban entre papeles trabajando.

- ¿Sabes? una de las chicas está embarazada – alzó la cabeza para mirar a su madre- nos enteramos ayer, no sabe quien es el padre, después de que cerraran aquel local nunca uso protección.

A pesar de haberles facilitado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haberlas mandado a la calle sin nada- Su salud está…

- Todo bien, no tiene sida, ni ninguna enfermedad –Edward se llevó las manos a su pelo frustrado- cariño, no tienes que sentirte culpable, estás haciendo mucho por las chicas.

Asintió por las palabras de su madre, era muy reconfortante tenerla a su lado en ese asunto- ¿Qué va a hacer con el bebé?

- Quiere tenerlo.

Pensó por un momento- creo que sería bueno abrir una guardería, no creo que sea la primera, podrán estudiar o trabajar si cuidan a sus hijos mientras lo hacen.

- Si, yo también había pensado en eso –se levantó y fue hacia su hijo para abrazarlo- Edward siempre he sabido que eras un buen hombre y esto sólo lo confirma –acarició su mejilla- gracias por involucrarme en todo.

_(Octubre 2006)_

Había sido un día horrible, todo había salido mal y estaba agotado, se sentó en el sofá de su salón mientras se quitaba sus zapatos y aflojaba su corbata. Tras varios minutos mirando a la nada se levantó, necesitaba servirse una copa, era un día de mierda no sabía por que había estado todo el día acordándose de ella, tras nueve meses todavía tenía días como aquel, en el que no podía evitarlo por más que luchara contra ello…eran momentos en los que la melancolía llegaba a él de nuevo y los recuerdos eran presos de su mente, después de muchos meses las copas se sucedieron hasta conseguir borrar todo.

- ¡Edward!

Alguien lo llamaba, pero no quería abrir los ojos tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, quería dormir más, no moverse de allí.

- Edward si no te levantas ahora mismo tu padre y yo te llevaremos a la ducha – al oír la voz de su madre abrió uno de sus ojos mirando hacia arriba, estaba tumbado en su sofá boca arriba y su madre estaba allí con sus brazos en jarra y parecía enfadada.

- Mamá ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – ¿por qué diablos le habría dado una copia de la llave a su madre? definitivamente tenía que dejar de dar sus llaves.

- Quizás porque habíamos quedado para preparar la fiesta sorpresa para Alice por su cumpleaños que celebraremos junto al mío – se incorporó en el sofá mientras apretaba sus dedos contra su sien- ¿recuerdas que viene en unos meses y decidimos celebrar el de las dos pero ella solo cree que la fiesta es para mí? Hay que empezar a prepararlo.

- Si lo recuerdo es solo que…

- Anoche decidiste empezar la fiesta antes de tiempo –le dijo señalando las botellas que había encima de la mesa. Su padre le extendió una pastilla y un vaso de agua.

- Te ayudara con el dolor.

-Gracias – sin esperar un segundo más se tragó la pastilla reclinándose para atrás mirando a su madre, esta había pasado del enfado a la preocupación- tranquila mamá no me pasa nada.

- ¿Por qué creo lo contrario? hacia meses que no bebías así – su madre se sentó a su lado mientras su padre los observaba- Edward ¿qué pasó con aquel local? sabes que estoy orgullosa por todo lo que has hecho, pero algo me dice que estuviste involucrado con algo de Eclipse…al principio pensé que todo era por Victoria pero veo que no es así ¿Por qué no confías en nosotros?

- Es complicado.

- Tu padre y yo estamos aquí

¿Era tiempo de que sus padres supieran todo? Nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello pero quizás necesitaba contárselo, tener su apoyo, podría ser una forma nueva de liberarse de todo lo que le atormentaba desde tantos meses atrás.

Respiró hondo- conocí a una chica allí poco tiempo después de que mi matrimonio empezara a fracasar….

Durante más de una hora estuvo hablándoles de lo que había pasado, de lo que sentía por ella, de su sentimiento de traición, de que no podía seguir con su vida por más que quisiera, porque ella siempre estaba allí….

Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de su madre cuando terminó de hablar, ella no tuvo palabras solo lo abrazo, sintió la mano de su padre en su hombro apretándole suavemente en señal de apoyo.

Dejaron para el día siguiente las compras de la fiesta, ese día los tres estuvieron allí hablando e intentando volver a establecer los lazos familiares que se habían despegado tiempo atrás por no confiar en que la familia puede ser tu gran apoyo, se sintió mucho más liberado, sus padres ahora sabían de ella y su carga era menor, quizás poco a poco consiguiera liberarse de todo eso.

_(Enero 2007)_

Era día de visita, esperó a que una de las enfermeras le llevara hasta ella, desde que decidió volver a visitar a Victoria las cosas habían cambiado mucho, ahora apenas le reconocía, la ira había dejado paso a la mas absoluta de las tranquilidades en el mundo que se había creado en su cabeza. Cuando la enfermera le abrió la puerta de su habitación entró en ella y la vio sentada en una mesa eligiendo un lápiz de color.

- ¡Hola Victoria! –la aludida levantó la mirada sonriéndole.

- ¿Eres el hombre bonito que me cuenta historias?- Edward se extrañó, nunca le había contado historias a Victoria pero debido a su estado lo dejó pasar y asintió, ella le sonrío y empezó a colorear un dibujo que había encima de su mesa. Edward sonrió tristemente, ahora era como si apenas tuviera cinco años. Cuando estaba allí se quedaba largos tiempos observándola, había dejado paso a una mujer completamente distinta, ya no era aquella chica de pelo pelirrojo brillante, su pelo estaba apagado, sus pómulos un poco unidos y en sus ojos apenas había vida, el brillo que siempre tenían había desaparecido…era increíble pensar que su estado se debiera a su obsesión por tener un bebé.

- Señor Cullen, se acabó el tiempo de visita – miró a la enfermera que se asomaba por la puerta, acarició la cabeza de Victoria mientras dejaba un beso en su frente.

- Volveré la semana que viene –Victoria dejó de colorear.

- Adiós hombre bonito.

Edward sonrió con tristeza ante aquel apelativo mientras se dirigían hacia la salida, no había ninguna cura para ella, los médicos había sido claros, había perdido totalmente el juicio, ni siquiera recordaba quien era.

_(Marzo 2007)_

Después de más de un año sin verse allí estaba su hermanita de nuevo con él, fue a recogerla pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que no solo iba con Jasper sino que su amiga Tanya les acompañaba, recordaba haberla visto en la gala en la que llevó a Bella, después de fusionarse en un abrazo con su hermana y su mejor amigo se acercó a ella.

- ¡Hola Tanya! No pensé que Alice te trajera hasta aquí.

- Ya ves, me convenció de pasar unos días y aquí estoy –ambos se abrazaron- ¿cómo va todo?

- Bien –Tanya asintió mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente -deja que te ayude con eso –señaló sus maletas y ella asintió, dejó que las chicas se adelantaran y se acercó a Jasper- Espero que Alice no sospeche nada.

- Yo también, pero creo que esta vez no se ha dado cuenta, ha estado demasiado ajetreada preparando la boda de una amiga – Edward sonrió.

- Es difícil darle una sorpresa sin que lo sospeche.

- Dímelo a mi, amigo –le dijo Jasper resignado.

- Por cierto ¿como no nos dijisteis que Tanya venía? – Jasper se encogió de hombros.

- Creo que lo decidió ayer, se encontró con Alice y sabes como es tu hermana, la convenció para que viniera y aquí está. – después de unos segundos Jasper lo miró- ¿cómo va todo? ¿Victoria? ¿La chica de la que me hablaste?

Si, Jasper no sabía nada después de que le contara que le había sido infiel a Victoria, era mejor así, no quería que su hermana supiera de ella sabía como era Alice se disgustaría demasiado- Todo bien, ya no existe esa chica –Jasper le golpeó en el hombro y ambos llegaron al coche donde las chicas les esperaban.

Por fin lograron sorprender a su hermana, no se esperó nada cuando llegó a casa y todos estaban allí por su cumpleaños, abrazó a sus padres llorando, después de limpiarse las lágrimas comenzó a saludar a toda la gente que se encontraba allí, fue una perfecta velada, hacía mucho tiempo que no conseguía pasárselo bien, pudo disfrutar de los cumpleaños de su madre y hermana.

Estaba en el balcón desde donde se veía el jardín de sus padres, en aquella época del año estaba precioso, su madre se encargaba de que su jardín estuviera perfecto, sintió como alguien a su lado se apoyaba al igual que él en la balaustrada y miraba hacia el horizonte, Tanya estaba preciosa esa noche.

- Decidiste volver al nuevo continente.

Tanya sonrió- tu hermana puede llegar a ser muy persuasiva, pero creo que me voy a quedar durante una temporada, no he tenido una buena experiencia estos meses allí.

- ¿Un hombre?

- Puede ser…- ambos se miraron y estallaron a carcajadas- el amor no parece estar destinado para mi.

- Para mí tampoco – dijo nostálgico- después de lo de Victoria y…- se quedó en silencio.

- Es aquella chica que te acompañaba en la gala ¿verdad? – simplemente asintió, no quería hablar de eso.

-¿Por qué no entramos? Aquí empieza a refrescar.

-Sí, será lo mejor.

_(Meses después)_

No supo como sucedió pero los meses dieron paso a una gran amistad con Tanya, ella fue la primera en sincerarse, le contó como el que creyó que sería el hombre de su vida la había engañado durante un año, era casado y se había enterado pocos días antes de volver a América, necesitaba huir de allí y la propuesta de Alice había sido su salida.

Después de que ella le contara todo entre lágrimas no supo lo que le impulsó a besarla, ella en un principio no le correspondió pero poco después empezó a devolverle el beso. Empezaron algo que ni ellos mismos podían calificar, en un principio _"amigos con derecho a algo más" _quizás eso les hacía olvidar sus desamores o simplemente comenzaba a nacer algo entre ellos.

_(Actualidad año 2009)_

_Corría tras de ella, la había visto, era Bella por muchos años que pasaran la reconocería en cualquier lugar, pero ella no paraba, huía de nuevo de él; dobló una esquina y la perdió de vista, aquello no podía pasar de nuevo…_

Se despertó sobresaltado mientras sudaba su respiración era acelerada, hacía demasiado que no soñaba con ella.

- ¿Edward, estás bien? – Tanya se incorporó sentándose en la cama junto a él, la miró asintiendo para volver a tumbarse en la cama, ella se acomodó en su pecho- solo ha sido una pesadilla.

- Si – después de casi tres años podía recordar su rostro a la perfección- he soñado con ella.

Tanya se tensó a su lado pero no dejó de acariciar su pecho para confortarlo, después de empezar su relación como algo más que amigos decidió que ella merecía saber toda su mierda del pasado y porque quizás nunca podría llegar a amarla, Tanya aceptó todo y le apoyó. Durante esos dos años de relación había llegado a quererla pero nunca a amarla como lo hizo con ella, se había hecho a la idea que nunca podría amar a nadie.

- Vámonos a Europa.

- ¿Qué?

- Edward el otro día lo hablamos, quieres extender la empresa, y sé que esta ciudad solo te hace daño –besó su frente mientras ella seguía hablando- tus padres estaría encantados de trasladarse allí con Alice, la echáis de menos y ella no va a volver a vivir aquí, pero vosotros si podéis trasladaros.

- No sé Tanya, me tienta la idea pero…- guardó silencio- ¿Victoria? ¿El centro de las chicas?

- Sabes que tu madre podrá dirigirlo desde allí y viajar cuando sea necesario, al igual que tu podrás volver para ver a Victoria, además desde su último episodio han restringido las visitas cada dos meses.

Recordó como una noche le llamaron de madrugada diciéndoles que Victoria había sido ingresada de gravedad en el hospital, al llegar allí le contaron que durante esa noche estuvo gritando su nombre, tuvo un momento de lucidez y entre sus cosas encontró un espejo que rompió para cortarse de nuevo las muñecas pero no se detuvo solo con eso sino que cuando estaba apunto de seccionar su yugular las enfermeras entraron quitándole el cristal aun así había conseguido cortarse y perdió demasiada sangre, estuvo tres días en estado grave hasta que se estabilizó y logró recuperarse, hacia seis meses de eso, solo había podido verla tres veces y apreció que ella no recordaba nada de aquel suceso y había vuelto a su estado mental cinco años.

- Se lo plantearé a mis padres – Tanya lo besó intensamente.

- Gracias.

Quizás había llegado el momento de cambiar de aires y olvidar Chicago, lo que nunca llegó a imaginar era lo que se iba a encontrar en ese destino.

Habló con sus padres y le sorprendió saber que ellos ya habían pensado en eso, pero no querían dejarlo solo por lo que pospusieron su traslado, así es que no tuvo ninguna duda en decirle a Tanya que se marcharía a Londres, en cuanto prepararan todo y encontrara una buena empresa con la que fusionarse.

_(Junio 2009)_

Tras varias semanas y algunas transacciones decidió que _M&B Corporation _sería la mejor opción, concretó una cita con los socios para conocer los detalles de la fusión así que tuvo que viajar antes que Tanya y sus padres, así tendría tiempo de encontrar un apartamento para cuando vinieran.

Salió del hotel en el que se hospedaba para montarse en uno de los coches de la compañía que le llevaría a la City, _"podría acostumbrarse a esa ciudad" _pensó cuando miraba todos los rincones a través del coche.

Cuando llegó, miró hacía el edificio que se imponía ante él, ere un nuevo comienzo. Se dirigió a la puerta y cuando se presentó en la entrada le acompañaron hasta la última planta donde uno de los directores le estaba ya esperando.

- ¿Emmett? –preguntó asombrado, no podía ser.

- Edward Cullen –le dijo asombrado el hombre que estaba allí- no me digas que tú eres el pez gordo de Chicago.

- Parece que sí – Emmett le mostró una gran sonrisa acercándose a él para darle un abrazo.

- Cuanto tiempo colega, después de mi último año de carrera en Chicago no supe más de ti.

Emmett McCarthy fue su compañero de apartamento en el último año en la Universidad de Chicago, pero después perdieron el contacto al volver él a Europa- si, demasiado tiempo, déjame decirte que creo que hice una excelente elección, siempre trabajamos bien en la universidad.

- Si, éramos los mejores de nuestra promoción –miró su reloj- falta todavía para que lleguen mis socios, cuéntame ¿te casaste con Victoria?

- Si pero estamos divorciados – Emmett lo miró sorprendido- una larga historia.

- Tenemos que quedar y ponernos al día de todo, tienes que conocer a mi esposa y mi pequeña Lily, ya tiene ocho años –le dijo emocionado.

- Vaya, Emmett padre quien lo hubiera imaginado.

- Un orgulloso padre – ambos sonrieron- también quiero presentarte a mi hermana es la otra socia de la empresa junto con Jacob con el que has estado hablando estos meses…

- ¿Maddie? Me dijiste que a ella no le gustaba todo lo relacionado con las comunicaciones – Emmett sonrió tristemente.

-Maddie murió.

Se quedó de piedra antes esa revelación- vaya, lo siento.

- Tranquilo, parece que ella me mandó a alguien.

- ¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó intrigado.

- Pues hará tres años empezó a trabajar una chica que era idéntica a ella –Edward alzó una ceja- si, no me mires así yo también estaba asombrado al verla la primera vez, puede que me obsesionara pensando en Maddie primero pero después de conocerla cambié de opinión, es magnífica y un as en conseguir clientes, la quiero como si fuera Maddie es muy importante para mí y su… -En ese momento oyeron risas detrás de la puerta y ambos se miraron- parece que ya viene – Emmett sonrió- luego tenemos que seguir con esta conversación.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y nunca habría estado preparado para eso, cuando se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta y la vio entrar por ella todo su mundo se puso del revés, pudo apreciar como ella mostraba la misma cara de sorpresa al verlo allí mientras su sonrisa desaparecía, como se apartó del hombre con el que entró riendo ¿serían algo? la ira fluyó por cada uno de los poros de su piel, después de tanto buscarla, después de esos años… allí estaba frente a él cuando ya lo daba todo por perdido, allí se había estado escondiendo de él… no era la misma Bella, aquella que mujer asustada era toda una dama, no la prostituta con la que se acostó una y otra vez, la voz de Emmett le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Bella, Jacob, os presento a Edward Cullen, nuestro nuevo inversor.

Creyó que su sed de venganza había acabado y se respondió a si mismo a su pregunta de sí sería capaz de seguir con esa venganza cuando la tuviera enfrente, pero al verla allí con aquel hombre sonriendo sin ninguna preocupación, sin sufrimiento, ella no había pasado por ningún infierno, todo lo que había guardado en lo más profundo de su ser volvió a resurgir. El juego había comenzado.

* * *

><p>¿Os gusto?<p>

Por fin después de tanto tiempo sabemos como lo paso Edward

Muchísimas gracias a mis betas Beth y Vicky si vosotras este capitulo seria una autentica m…hahaha os quiero chicas

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos ^^

Gracias a las chicas que no tienen cuenta por sus comentarios:**gene, Prettykarol y elle**

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo

Besitos y gracias

Se os quiere

xao


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Ya que llevaba mas de una semana sin actualizar me adelanto al domingo y lo subo ahora, además estoy deseosa de que me digáis que os parece ^^ así es que no me enrollo.

El Soundtrack de este capítulo es: _"Going Under"_ Evanescence. http : / / www . youtube . com /watch?v=lVNfM2gZbhU

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>_

Bella se sentía impotente, no sabia que hacer o decir, después de tres años apreció algunos cambios en su cuerpo; estaba más delgado e incluso pudo observar un leve rastro de ojeras, sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo de antes. Lo que veía ante ella debía ser un sueño, no era posible. Todo lo que había dejado atrás volvió a ella dejándola tan aturdida que la tensión se hizo dueña de su cuerpo al igual que su corazón que iba a toda máquina, casi a punto de explotar hasta que la mano de Jacob hizo contacto con su espalda. Eso le hizo recapacitar e intentar actuar lo más normal posible.

- ¿Estás bien? –le susurró en su oído para que sólo ella lo escuchara- parece que has visto un fantasma.

- Estoy bien – esas palabras fueron más para si misma que para Jacob, necesitaba darse valor. Después de unos segundos más levantó sus ojos para mirar a Emmett y a Él. Respiró hondo mientras mandaba una señal a su cuerpo para que se moviera hasta ellos ¿Qué habría sido de su vida en esos tres años? ¿Habría pensado en ella? Extendió la mano hacía el hombre que estaba al lado de Emmett, el padre de su hijo ¿cabía la posibilidad, por más remota que fuera, que él supiera que tenían un hijo?- Encantada, Señor Cullen – su mano estaba firme aunque su cuerpo temblase de pies a cabeza.

Su cara mostró sorpresa al ver su mano pero cambió a una expresión de asco y odio en segundos antes de apretarla; intentó mirarle lo menos posible mientras su corazón se oprimía al ver esa mirada. Se apresuró hacia una de las sillas para sentarse, no sabía si podría aguantar más de pie sin caerse redonda al suelo. Después de que Emmett le presentara a él a los demás ejecutivos de la empresa, este los acompañó para sentarse. Bella miró hacia su derecha donde Jacob estaba sentado, sus ojos le miraban preocupados por lo que le mostró una sonrisa confortante, para después mirar al frente para ver la observación minuciosa que Edward le estaba dedicando, antes de volver su vista hacia la pantalla que Emmett mostraba, apreció el dolor y la ira mezclados en sus ojos.

Varios minutos después de empezar la reunión, Emmett la elogió por su excelente trabajo en tan poco tiempo, lo que hizo que se sintiera avergonzada ante todos, quiso devolverle una sonrisa como agradecimiento, pero oyó una voz sobresalir por encima de la de su hermano.

-Sí, imagino que la Señorita Swan tiene esa facilidad y algunas más – La sala miró hacia Edward con interrogación, en cambio solo la de Bella fue de desconcierto ¿Cómo se atrevía? delante de esas personas a insinuar eso, su mirada hacia él fue de desafío ¿como se atrevía delante de todos ellos a decir esas cosas? ¿Por qué actuaba así? Los demás asistentes lo tomaron como una broma y siguieron con el punto del día.

A partir de esa intervención no estuvo muy atenta a la reunión y en su mente solo se formulaban preguntas inconclusas que la confundían mucho más ¿cómo no había sabido antes que él sería el nuevo inversor? Sólo Jacob había tenido contacto con él los días previos, pero nunca había mencionado su nombre en las reuniones le apodaba como _"el pez gordo americano"_. Parecieron días en lugar de un par de horas lo que estuvo allí intentando evitar sus ojos, cuando sabía a ciencia acierta que su mirada la penetraba intensamente; Emmett escogió ese momento para dar por finalizada la reunión. Iba a levantarse para salir hacia su despacho por la imperiosa necesidad de estar sola y digerir todo lo que había pasado, y lo que se le presentaba.

- ¿Puedo hablar un momento a solas con la Srta. Swan? – Bella lo miró asombrada a la vez que sintió la rigidez de Jacob a su lado.

- Edward, Bella es una nueva socia –dijo Emmett mirándolo tensamente- cualquier duda podemos resolvértela nosotros.

- Es personal, aunque yo no tengo ningún problema en decir lo que tengo que decir frente a todo el mundo ¿qué te parece, nena? - le preguntó con tono burlón y cruel. Ella tuvo que detener a Jacob con su brazo antes de que pudiera levantarse. Intentó ocultar la tensión que recorría su cuerpo ante aquella insinuación. Se levantó de su asiento y hablo con voz decidida.

-Por favor, déjenos solos, el Sr. Cullen y yo necesitamos hablar un momento –Algunos de los presentes salieron de la sala menos Jacob que no se movió de su lado, pero ella le dedicó una sonrisa y receloso salió de allí, sin embargo Emmett siguió allí demostrando con su mirada que no estaba conforme con ello y que sabía que algo iba mal e intentaba calmarlo-Tranquilo Emmett serán solo unos minutos – Asintió para después salir de allí.

El silencio se adueñó de la sala mientras ambos se miraban hasta que él se levantó sin dejar de observarla.

-No sabía que ibas a ser la persona que venía de America -comentó incómodamente, habían pasado varios minutos sin decir nada y necesitaba algo para cortar la tensión.

Edward hizo una mueca con su boca- ¿Qué habrías hecho si lo hubieras sabido? ¿Huir de nuevo? –la mueca se trasformó en una fría sonrisa sin sentimientos- Aunque esta vez no te sería tan fácil escapar, ya no soy el mismo idiota de hace tres años.

-Lo siento, no tenía otra opción –mordió su labio mirándole nuevamente- hay algo que me hubiera gustado decirte tres años atrás, algo que no esperaba pero resultó ser el mejor regalo, yo….

- Sí, mi dinero – le interrumpió con una voz tan mortífera que todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Se quedó aturdida ante esas palabras- aunque ya veo cómo lo has gastado- dijo mirando a su alrededor- seguro que no te queda nada e intentas embaucar a Emmett también.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar eso? –Le dijo ofendida- ¿Tu dinero? Dime qué dinero Edward, tu lo dabas gustoso por pagar por mi o ¿lo has olvidado?

Una risa estridente salió de lo más profundo de su garganta- nunca debí fiarme de alguien como tú, una puta que solo andaba en busca de mi dinero –escupió todas esas palabras con ira, no pudo reprimir que su mano fuera hacia su mejilla golpeándole, Edward sonrió mientras se tocaba la zona golpeada, pero la mueca de su cara se fue cuando la agarró por los brazos y sintió como su espalda golpeaba contra la pared mientras sus cuerpos se pegaban.

- Suéltame o gritare – nunca lo había visto así de enfurecido, la cólera quemaba sus ojos.

- Adelante grita, vamos Isabella grita- dijo apretando sus dientes, pero no podía ni tan siquiera respirar, estaba completamente muda, lo que no esperó fue que él furiosamente se dirigiera a sus labios y la besara con fiereza mordiéndolos haciéndose dueño de ellos sin compasión, sintió sus dientes apoderándose de su labio inferior, gimió de dolor por lo que él aprovechó para hacerse paso con su lengua en su boca, ella no resistió quedarse atrás y algo le llevó a responderle con la misma intensidad, quizás el deseo reprimido durante esos tres años y la rabia que había sentido minutos atrás. Ella también usó sus dientes y no fue nada compasiva, quería hacerlo sangrar por sus palabras, él agarró su pelo tirando de este hacia atrás para tenerla a su merced, su respuesta fue un gemido más fuerte al sentir dolor junto a la sensación de sus lenguas danzando a la par, quiso arañar cualquier superficie de su piel pero la frustración e incomprensión que sentía por su ira, le hizo comprender que esa no era la clase de beso que ella merecía, ni el motivo por el cual él la apretaba contra su cuerpo, y sin dudarlo golpeó con sus pequeños puños su pecho para alejarlo.

- Márchate – en su pecho el beso había dejado un hueco más hondo que el que llevaba consigo desde hacía tres años, necesitaba soltar esas lágrimas contenidas lejos de él, no le iba a dar esa satisfacción.

- ¿Le besas? –lo miró confundida mientras mordía su labio dolorido.

- No es asunto tuyo.

Una vez más fue hasta ella pero estaba vez sus cuerpos guardaron distancia- lo es, por que necesito avisar a ese idiota que en cualquier momento puedes engañarle para llevarte todo su dinero – volvió a sentirse rebajada por sus palabras por lo que impulsó de nuevo su mano hacia su cara pero esta vez él estaba preparado y la detuvo agarrando su muñeca apretándola con fuerza- quizás ya te paga ¿tardaste mucho en besarle a él? ¿O te regalo unas vacaciones mejores que las mías? Eres una gran actriz que solo le daba a cada cliente lo que necesitaba…

-¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Edward? -Gritó desesperada tratando de soltarse.

-¿Cómo supiste que la lastima funcionaria conmigo, Bella? ¿A cuántos hombres les contaste tu pequeña historia patética del orfanato y el hombre malo? ¡Cómo debiste disfrutar viendome preocupado por ti y atormentado por tu sufrimiento! ¡No entiendo cómo diablos no te carcajeaste en mi cara!

Ella lo miró aturdida y dolida, no podía creer que él estuviese hablando de su pasado, después de que se lo había confiado cuando nunca lo había hecho antes con nadie.

-Juro que algún día me vengaré de ti como hice con Aro, como haré con tu amante –le dijo con rabia agarrándola de nuevo.

Toda esa situación era excesiva como para afrontarla de golpe, contando además que provenía de él, con tal denigración hacia ella, que le hizo recapacitar sobre el daño que le infligió al alejarse de él. Y para asegurar su hipótesis observó que en sus ojos ya no existía aquel brillo que una vez la enamoró, lo único que había era venganza, algo que los consumiría a los dos si seguían por ese camino.

- Suéltala. – Ambos miraron hacia la puerta que estaba abierta de par en par con Emmett y Jacob enmarcándola, después de oír la voz de Emmett este fue hasta ellos y la agarró para separarla de él.

- Cullen ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? –Jacob se apresuró hasta ellos. -¿Estás bien? – Bella asintió y su novio se giró hacia Edward para empujarle - ¿a ti qué te pasa?– vio a Edward sonreír desafiándolo con la mirada- si la tocas de nuevo te arrancare la cabeza.

Edward soltó una risotada- Créeme yo la he tocado de muchas más maneras de las que tu podrías haber imaginado –Bella sabía que no podría escapar de allí, lo contaría todo delante de Jacob, vio a su novio apretando sus puños pero no permitiría una pelea entre ellos por lo que acarició suavemente su brazo, mientras miraba a Emmett. - ¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar la clase de mujer que has metido en tu empresa Emmett? –Jacob tenía la intención de tirarse hacia Edward pero su hermano lo paró.

- Si sigues por este camino la fusión se cancelará Edward, te lo advierto, es de mi hermana de la que estás hablando. -dijo Emmett entre dientes.

- Vámonos – habló Bella y en esa ocasión fue Edward quien apretaba los puños.

- No dejare que este malnacido te ofenda –saltó Jacob.

- Por favor –le suplicó dándose este por vencido.

- No deberías molestarte en defender su honor –dijo Edward maléficamente antes que ellos siguieran caminado- ¿no les contaste Bella? –le preguntó inocentemente. Ella se giró para mirarlo a la cara.

- Edward, no lo hagas –era su última opción, suplicarle y que dentro de él hubiera algo del amor que alguna vez sintió por ella, pero sonrió despiadadamente cuando Jacob habló.

- Ella y yo no tenemos ningún secreto, piérdete Cullen antes de que me arrepienta… -Emmett aún no soltaba a Jacob.

- ¿Sabes de su pasado? ¿De cómo nos conocimos? –Jacob miró a Bella extrañado ante esas preguntas, ella no pudo lograr que sus lágrimas no salieran mientras lo oía y negaba con su cabeza- La mujer que te follas fue una puta, puede que todavía lo sea, yo mismo me beneficié de ella ¿Te besó? A mi me costó conseguirlo – sonrió- incluso estoy pensado – se dirigió esta vez a Bella- a pesar de ser un hombre casado ¿también follas con Emmett? Sería como un incesto, lo único que te faltaba por hacer...

Entonces Jacob se soltó de su agarre e incluso sintió como Emmett lo soltó e iba a ir también hacia él pero Bella pudo pararlo, algo que no pudo hacer con Jacob, el primer golpe hizo que Edward cayera, manteniéndolo acorralado en el suelo, e impactando continuamente su puño en el rostro de Edward hasta llegar apreciar un pequeño rastro de sangre.

- ¡Jacob, basta! –Le gritó- Emmett por favor, ayúdame- observó la reticencia en su hermano pero fue hasta ellos y consiguió separarlos, Bella se acercó a Jacob para que viese su cara y se tranquilizase.

- No voy a permitir esto, que diga esas mentiras de ti…-pero entonces se paró, cómo si estuviese preguntándose a sí mismo y la agarró suavemente por los brazos- son mentiras ¿verdad Bella? –sollozó mientras su cabeza hacia un mínimo gesto de negación.

- Te lo iba a contar pero… -fue el instante en que su mundo se vino abajo cuando los brazos de Jacob bajaron a ambos lados de su costado y sin mirarla se fue de allí. Su cara estaba surcada de lágrimas cuando lo vio marcharse. Lo que tanto había temido, se había hecho realidad de la peor manera posible, el abandono de Jacob gracias a su pasado. Al minuto de volver en sí vio a Edward de pie tocando su labio lleno de sangre.

- Márchate porque yo no parare, te juro que si no te parto la cara en este momento es por respeto a nuestros años de amistad, pero vuelves a decir algo sobre Bella o a actuar de esta manera y quedara todo olvidado… al igual que nuestros negocios.

Emmett y Edward se miraron por unos segundos antes de que este último se marchara sin decir nada más.

Bella cayó al suelo llorando, Emmett se acercó a ella buscando consolarla.

- ¿Qué cable se le cruzó para hacer esto? quiero matarlo –le dijo furioso mientras la abrazaba- mi amigo no era así –Bella levantó su mirada mirándole aturdida.

- ¿Amigo?

- Fue mi compañero en la Universidad, no puedo pensar siquiera que él… -se cayó mirándola.

- ¿Pagara a una puta? No te cortes, Emmett, lo hacía y era yo.

- Pero él y Victoria… –le dijo incrédulo.

- Quizás deberías preguntárselo a él –le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, miró a Emmett a los ojos- Edward es el papá de Noah –le sonrió tristemente, necesitaba decírselo- al que le rompí el corazón y que ahora me odia –se le escapó un sollozo- sabía que lo haría sufrir pero lo hice por su bien Emmett ¿cómo iba a estar con una vulgar prostituta? –Emmett la abrazó fuertemente- y ahora Jacob también lo sabe, me va a dejar y volveré a quedarme sin nada de nuevo.

- No voy a permitirte decir eso, eres mucho más, una mujer hermosa, inteligente que ha llegado donde está por sus propios méritos –le sonrió tristemente- Rose, Lily, Noah y tu sois mi familia. No estás sola.

Al oír el nombre de su bebé la tensión volvió a su cuerpo- Noah –su hermano la miró extrañado- no puede saberlo Emmett, me lo va a quitar.

- Que se atreva a hacerlo, es mi sobrino, no lo voy a permitir.

Se acercó más a Emmett sintiendo más protegida entre sus brazos. Edward le había parecido por un momento un hombre despiadado como James, no sabía que iba a hacer con su hijo si se enteraba, quizás lo llenaría de maldad o incluso le haría daño solo para hacérselo a ella, le había dicho que iba a vengarse y contempló en sus ojos que haría lo que fuera para hacerlo.

-Tengo que irme.

- ¿Qué? Cómo que tienes que irte...

-Tengo que ir a por Noah, necesito saber que está bien, sentirlo a mi lado –se separó de Emmett levantándose a la vez para marcharse.

- Eres mi hermana y siempre voy a estar aquí, he visto todo lo que has sufrido por él durante estos años –ambos se miraron, y no pudiendo retener las lágrimas se tiró hacía él- te quiero.

- Gracias Emmett.

- Shh, vete, pasa todo el día con Noah, yo voy a protegerte de él.

….

Durante todo el camino hasta la guardería de su hijo intentó calmar sus lágrimas, por ninguna razón quería que su hijo la viera así; tiró el pañuelo que había utilizado para limpiárselas en una papelera y entró en el edificio camino por los pasillos que le harían llegar hasta la clase de su hijo, sonrió cuando lo vio jugando con sus amigos ajeno a todo el problema que se le avecinaba a su madre; estaba en la alfombra sentado haciendo construcciones con los demás niños.

- Bella – giró su ojos hacia Bree- no te esperaba aquí tan temprano.

Agarró su bolso con fuerza- No tenía mucho trabajo hoy y decidí pasar a por Noah para estar con él todo el día –Bree le mostró una gran sonrisa mientras llamaba al niño, este levantó su mirada y cuando vio a su madre corrió hasta ella sonriendo.

- Mami –se agachó cuando llegó a ella y lo cogió, Noah besó su cara.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa? –El niño asintió- ve a por tu mochila – con cuidado volvió a ponerlo en el suelo, fue hacía su pecha y al volver cogió la mano de su madre- nos vemos mañana Bree.

- Adiós Noah.

- Adio seño –se despidió con su mano y caminó junto a su madre por el pasillo.

Todo el día lo dedicó única y exclusivamente a su hijo, le dio a Sue el día libre y se desconectó del mundo completamente, apagó su teléfono móvil y desconectó el teléfono fijo de su casa, no quería que nadie la molestara, quería por unas horas olvidar y evadirse de lo que había pasado esa mañana, olvidar que él había vuelto, olvidar que podría enterarse de la existencia de Noah, olvidar lo que había pasado con Jacob…cerró sus ojos intentando evitar las lágrimas ¿Por qué cuando todo estaba bien su vida se volvía del revés? Intentó quitarse de nuevo todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza aunque le persiguieran una y otra vez y siguió jugando con su hijo en la habitación de juegos, solo con oír su risa ella era feliz, era su vida, nada habría sido igual si ese pequeño no hubiera estado con ella, quizás no habría luchado por su futuro, quizás habría vuelto de nuevo a esa vida…pero lo tenía y por nada del mundo dejaría que se lo quitaran, si tuviese que huir de nuevo lo haría sin dudarlo…sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre. Noah se levantó corriendo para ir a la puerta, ella fue detrás de él asustada, no podría ser él, no sabía donde vivía y Emmett no se lo pudo haber dicho; antes de que su hijo pudiera alcanzar la manilla, lo apartó con cuidado y miró por la mirilla, no pudo dar crédito y abrió la puerta apresurada al ver que era Jacob.

- ¡Jake! –gritó Noah al verlo, este le alborotó el pelo para después cogerlo. No apartó la mirada de Bella, esta se acercó a él temiendo que la rechazara pero se atrevió a besarlo suavemente en su mejilla y respiró aliviada cuando no la rechazó.

- ¿Cómo estás, Rayo? –él puso toda la atención en su hijo.

- Bien.

- Mira, te traje helado de postre, sí te comes toda la cena –se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio el bote de helado de chocolate, su preferido, miró a su madre.

- Mami, quero cena – Bella soltó una carcajada y los tres se dirigieron a la cocina, Jacob la ayudó a terminar de preparar la comida de su hijo; ninguno de los dos habló mucho y cuando Noah por fin recibió su premio por comerse toda la cena ellos se sentaron un poco apartados, sabía que Jacob estaba pensativo desde que llegó, nunca le había contado a Jacob nada de su pasado ni del padre de Noah y saberlo todo de golpe debió de ser algo muy fuerte para él, lo comprendía, si ella hubiera estado en su situación, quizás no habría ido a verlo la misma noche, se habría sentido traicionada, justo como debía sentirse él en esos momentos.

Varios minutos después dirigió la vista a su hijo que estaba apoyado en la mesa donde comía su helado dormido, todo el día jugando sin parar lo habían agotado. Jacob se acercó a él cogiéndolo en brazos.

- Es increíble lo que pesa ya, hace nada era un pequeño bebé –le susurró Jacob mientras iban a su habitación, Bella le sonrió agradecida por ese comentario tras tanto silencio. Con cuidado para no despertarlo le quitó sus ropas y le puso su pijama, al día siguiente tendría que bañarlo cuando se levantara- Te esperare en el salón – Jacob le besó dulcemente la cabeza a Noah.

Acarició su cara después de arroparlo; podía estar horas y horas observándolo dormir, era un angelito; durante toda esa tarde le había dado muchas vueltas a la cabeza; si sería lo mejor marcharse de Londres, huir de nuevo de él, pero sabía cual sería la respuesta, no podía alejarlo de su familia, la otra vez era ella sola pero ahora tenía a Noah ¿podría simplemente cogerlo todo para marcharse y empezar de cero? no sería justo para él, pero tenía tanto miedo de la reacción si se enteraba que tenía un hijo…se inclinó para besar su frente.

- Te amo bebé.

Cerró su puerta con cuidado y respiró hondo antes de dirigirse hacía donde le esperaba Jacob, él estaba allí cambiando los canales de la televisión sin parar, sin apreciar lo que daban por ella, cuando la vio aparecer en el salón la apagó y ella se acercó hasta él para sentarse a su lado, pasaron varios minutos en silencio antes de que Jacob comenzara a hablar.

- Te amo, pero no sé si eso es suficiente, necesito saber la verdad.

- Lo sé, Jacob, pero no era fácil para mí contarte todo.

- Lo puedo entender, pero en una relación se necesita confianza y sinceridad y tu no me has dado ninguna de las dos cosas – Bajó la mirada apenada; tenía razón nunca tuvo el valor de poder contarle todo.

- Pensé que podrías rechazarme por ello, hoy…

- Bella, no me fui por enterarme de la verdad –le dijo- me fui por que me sentí traicionado, no soy quién para juzgar el pasado de las personas sin tener una explicación a cambio, pero tú nunca has confiado lo suficientemente en mi, no me dejas entrar ahí –señaló su corazón para después acariciar su nariz pensativo- Tuve que soportar que ese imbécil te humillara y no tuve ningún argumento para detenerlo porque tú nunca me contaste nada, ni siquiera sé quien es él en tu vida.

Bella se mordió el labio- Él es el padre de Noah.

Jacob intentó sonreír- Desde el mismo instante en que esta mañana os encontrasteis tuve un pequeño presentimiento, los ojos de Noah son inconfundibles.

Bajó su mirada- Lo siento, sé que llego tarde pero si todavía quieres oírlo todo.

-Sabes que estoy aquí para ti.

Bella asintió, una vez más metió aire en sus pulmones para exponer su pasado de nuevo, algo que parecía no alejarse de ella, sino volver una y otra vez. Contarle a Jacob todo fue liberador. Él escuchó todo con paciencia mientras la animaba a continuar acariciando suavemente su mano en los momentos difíciles.

- Necesito unos días –lo miró con tristeza- tengo que poner todas mis ideas en orden, pensar para poder continuar –ambos se quedaron callados mirándose; Jacob apartó una de las lágrimas de su cara- Te amo y todavía no encuentro explicación de por qué, si apenas te conozco.

- Si me conoces –le rebatió tristemente.

- ¿Cómo, Bella? Si nunca te has abierto a mí hasta ahora, solo cuando te has sentido forzada a hacerlo, si Cullen no hubiera aparecido ¿hasta cuándo habría seguido engañado? Sintiendo que confiabas en mí cuando no era cierto.

Entonces la conversación con Angela volvió a su mente; como ella le contó todo a Ben y pudieron establecer una relación fuerte desde sus cimientos, sin mentiras ni engaños, sin ocultar nada, simplemente confiando el uno en el otro ¿Por qué no lo había hecho con Jacob? ¿Qué temía? Ni ella misma podía dar respuesta a esas preguntas y le entendía, por más que le doliera, le entendía.

- Lo siento tanto… -Jacob no pudo verla llorar más y la abrazó besando su cabeza.

- Me iré unos días de viaje – Bella asintió, no podía negarse a su petición, necesitaba espacio y se lo daría- Cuida de Rayo –rió- volveré y trataremos de arreglar esto ¿sí?

Se le hizo duro despedirlo en la puerta pero ambos sabían que eso sería bueno para los dos. Fue hasta la habitación de su hijo, se quitó sus zapatos e incluso con la ropa se metió en la cama junto a Noah que dormía plácidamente, lo abrazó necesitando sentirlo cerca de ella; mañana sería otro día, había decidido afrontar todo lo que viniera y sólo él le daría fuerzas.

Fue duro despertarse a la mañana siguiente después de todo lo que había pasado, pero su hijo estaba saltando en la cama contento de que su mami hubiera dormido con él; ambos fueron a desayunar encontrándose con Sue que ya estaba allí preparándolo todo.

Noah estaba terminando los cereales mientras ella encendía su teléfono, era hora de volver al mundo real de nuevo, había demasiadas llamadas perdidas de Angela, lo más seguro es que se hubiese enterado de todo, ni siquiera habló con ella al salir de la empresa, necesitaba desahogarse.

Le dio un beso a su hijo mientras lo dejaba en el suelo para que entrara a su clase, después fue hacia su coche, era hora de volver de nuevo al trabajo, con suerte no tendría que cruzárselo o ¿si? Respiró mientras metía las llaves en el contacto y lo ponía en marcha.

Angela no estaba en su mesa, así que entró dentro de su despacho y la vio allí esperando para ir corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla.

- ¿Por qué Angela? – intentaba contestarse a sí misma esa pregunta desde que lo vio ayer, volver a su pasado, volver a él cuando creyó que por fin podría vivir de nuevo.

- No lo sé, peque. –Acarició su pelo- Cuando me enteré ayer no me lo podía creer, te fuiste tan deprisa que no pudimos hablar y después no cogías el teléfono.

- Quería estar a solas con Noah, después de que Jacob se enterara no pude aguantar más –sintió el abrazo de su amiga más fuerte- nos ha encontrado.

- Te prometo que lo alejaremos de mi bichito – Bella tembló ante su mayor miedo. Esa mañana Angela estuvo allí con ella mientras le contaba todo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Amante? ¿De qué está hablando?

-No lo sé Angela, él ya no es el hombre del que me enamore… no lo es…por primera vez desde que lo conocí me hizo sentir como una verdadera puta… y eso me partió el corazón, sabes que él fue el único en aquella oscuridad que me hizo sentir algo.

- Lo sé peque –acarició sus cabellos intentando tranquilizarla.

Cuando se recuperó le contó que Jacob le había pedido distancia por unos días.

- Volverá Bella, os quiere demasiado a ti y a Noah.

- Quizás esto ha sido demasiado para él.

- Si os deja será un estúpido –por primera vez en esa mañana desde que dejo a su bebé sonrió.- Esta noche iré a tu casa, comprare toneladas de helado y veremos películas hasta aburrirnos y después ambas nos iremos a dormir con mi bichito – Bella sonrió, echaba de menos a su amiga en esos momentos, acurrucada con ella, como en Eclipse protegiéndola de todo.

…..

Hacia tres días de la pelea, no lo había vuelto a ver por ningún lado por lo que respiraba tranquila.

Iba caminando por uno de los pasillos hasta su despacho mientras recordaba el día anterior y como su pequeño se durmió encima de su pecho mientras ambos veían por, no se cuantas veces, Cars; Noah tenía una verdadera obsesión con esos dibujos, levantó la vista para encontrarse con los mismos ojos de Noah; la miraba intensamente recargado sobre la pared, paró sus pasos antes de llegar a él, tendría que dar una vuelta demasiado grande, pero prefería ir por el otro lado antes que volver a oír sus reproches, giró su cuerpo para irse, pero no pudo hacerlo pues sintió su mano sobre su muñeca apretándola, impidiéndola seguir.

Sintió su aliento en el cuello, estaba estática por lo que fue imposible tirarse- ¿Huyes de mi? – esa pregunta le dio el valor para darse la vuelta y enfrentarlo, le estaba sonriendo burlonamente.

- No –dijo alto y fuerte mirándole sin titubear, todavía quedaban rastros de los golpes de Jacob y se alegraba por ello- no quiero volver a cruzarme contigo.

Su sonrisa desapareció mostrando ahora de nuevo la rabia que pudo ver días atrás- ¿de verdad? No decías eso hace tres años Bella –acercó más sus cuerpos - ¿o es necesario que te pague para tenerte de nuevo?

Dio un paso alejándose de él- no dejare que me humilles más –levantó su barbilla, cada una de sus palabras eran una puñalada en su corazón- no puedo explicarme como alguna vez pude estar en ena…

- ¡No digas esa palabra! - le gritó antes de que pudiera acabarla- ¡tu nunca sentiste eso por mi maldita mentirosa! -¿cómo podía decirle eso? Agarró sus brazos haciéndole daño- me abandonaste en aquella habitación para reírte de mi con tu amante –lo miró asustada pero anonadada al mismo tiempo, otra vez el pensamiento del amante- cuando visteis que no podías sacarme más dinero….me utilizaste como lo que eres, una…

- ¡Yo nunca te utilice! –esta vez fue ella la que gritaba mientras lloraba, no podía aguantar todo, no entendía nada de lo que él le decía- ¿de qué amantes hablas…? Solo estabas tú…

- No, Isabella, no te atrevas a mentirme otra vez –su agarre era más fuerte en sus brazos pero no sentía dolor, el único dolor era el que ambos reflejaban en sus pupilas al mirarse.

- Nunca te mentí… jamás, Edward, fuiste el único hombre que amé…

Le apretó con más fuerza- ¿amor? ¡Maldigo tu forma de amar! prefiero mil veces morir antes que soportarlo de nuevo. ¡Yo te lo pude dar todo! ¡Todo, Bella! y tu me humillaste, me dejaste, y me utilizaste…

- Yo te deje libre Edward, ¿cómo podría quedarme a tu lado? era una puta, todos tus amigos me reconocerían, incluso allí, en la isla, uno de los clientes regulares de Aro me reconoció… ¿de verdad crees que podría haberte hecho eso toda la vida? me hubieses odiado… te hubiese hecho daño… - trató de explicarse pero le fue imposible.

- ¿Ahora juras que es por mi? -se burló mirándola con furia y dolor- ¿Por mí? ¿¡Cuando te fuiste con tu amante a gastarte mi dinero! ¿Cuando me dejaste abandonado después de confesarte como un imbécil que te amaba? ¿Cuanto te burlaste de mí, Isabella? ¿Cuanto se burlaron al haberme engañado? ¡Contesta, maldita sea!

- No sé de qué me hablas Edward… -le dijo sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían.

- Te odio… -le respondió él apretándola con fuerza, pegándose a su cuerpo y respirando con fuerza, como si tuviera que sentirla y estuviese perdiendo el control.

- Y yo no te reconozco… no eres el hombre de años atrás… ¿querías venganza? ya apartaste a un hombre bueno de mí, ya viniste a destrozar mi mundo que por fin tenía de nuevo sentido… Ya tienes lo que querías, y no permitiré que me quites algo más, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi, no quiero nada de ti…-su mirada no estaba llena de ira como antes, creyó ver algo de culpabilidad en él pero no podía creérselo, fue su imaginación, ese hombre que estaba ante ella era ahora un monstruo- para mí será como si nunca hubieras existido… -se acercó a ella con intención de tocarla pero levantó sus manos alejándolo- no vuelvas a hacerlo.

El se acercó como si fuera a besarla pero ella se zafó de él y se alejo huyendo del dolor que sentía en su pecho, de sus ilusiones completamente destrozadas y de los vestigios de un hombre que una vez amó más que nada.

_Now i will tell you what ive done for you  
>50 thousand tears I´ve cried.<br>Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
>And you still won´t hear me.<em>

Don´t want your hand this time

_I´ll save myself.  
>Maybe I´ll wake up for once<br>Not tormented daily _

_Defeated by you  
>Just when i thought id reached the bottom<br>I´m dying again_

….

Había pasado una semana desde que se alejó de Edward esa mañana, dejó de ir a la oficina durante esos días, no sabía nada de él. Edward era su pasado y por mucho que su corazón latiera por él, ambos se habían hecho demasiado daño….

Salió del ascensor con Noah en brazos, por fin había llegado a casa después de un día duro.

- ¿De quién fue el cumple? –le preguntó a su hijo que chupaba una piruleta mientras caminaban por el pasillo hasta su apartamento.

- De Eri, la seño le puso una coona de rey – Bella rió al verle tan entusiasmado porque su amigo había tenido una corona.

- ¡Oh Noah! Mira como tienes tu boca –le dijo mirando la boca llena de caramelo, el niño sonrió y la besó en la mejilla-no, manchaste a mamá de piruleta –le dijo haciéndose la ofendida y ambos sonrieron; buscó las llaves en su bolso.

- Hay un nene, mami.

Bella levantó la mirada hacia donde le indicaba su hijo y su corazón dio un vuelco antes de pararse en seco al ver frente a ella a Edward mirándolos delante de su puerta, su mundo se vino nuevamente abajo.

Ninguno de los dos pudo hablar, Edward pasó a su lado apresurado sin mirarlos, no giró su cabeza para verlo marchar. Había visto a Noah ¿Descubriría la verdad? ¿Habría visto lo parecidos que son?

_"Dios… ¿le acababa de dar otro motivo para destrozarme? conmigo puede hacer lo que quiere pero no permitiré que le haga daño mi bebé, nunca, así tenga que huir para siempre…"_

* * *

><p>¿Os gusto?<p>

Por fin lo que todas esperabais que se reencontraran, hahahaha

Muchas gracias a mis betas Beth dios cuando me dijiste lo de replantearme todo el capítulo pensé ¿me lo dice en serio? Hahaha pero quedo espectacular con tu ayuda y también muchísimas gracias a la ayuda de Vicky creo que este capítulo es uno muy importante sin vosotras no estaría así, ¡Gracias chicas!

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos ^^ cerca de los 400 no me lo creo.

Gracias a las chicas que no tienen cuenta por sus comentarios: **Prettykarol, guri y Neella**

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo

Besitos y gracias

Se os quiere

xao


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Perdonarme por favor por este gran retraso pero entre las vacaciones de Semana Santa y mi poca inspiración no podía sacar este capítulo adelante un gran lo siento así es que aquí estoy casi las dos y media de la mañana en España y subiéndolo.

El Soundtrack de este capítulo es: _"Broken Strings" de James Morrison _http : / / www . youtube . com /watch?v=r0zk6PJMYdI

A leer. Gracias por la espera.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 19<strong>_

Edward no dejaba de mirarla, así como tampoco pudo evitar que la sangre le hirviera cuando aquel hombre se le acercaba para susurrarle algo; pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que ella extendiera su mano para presentarse. Así es que ¿jugarían al juego de los desconocidos? Sonrió para sí con maldad, él podía divertirse de esa forma.

Durante toda la reunión no dejó de observarla y prestar especial atención a los elogios que Emmett le dedicaba por su trabajo, cosa que fue el detonante para soltar la rabia que llevaba acumulada desde que la vio entrar por lo que dejó salir las palabras justas que sabia que harían devolverle toda su atención. Era necesario que le mirase a los ojos, hacerle entender que llegaría hasta el final, dejarle claro que eso solo acaba de empezar. Por ello, una vez que acabó la reunión pidió hablar a solas con ella; ante la reticencia de Emmett y Black, tuvo que recordarle que sino aceptaba hablar soltaría todo delante de las personas que se encontraban en aquella sala; sonrió cuando vio como ella suplicaba para que todos salieran.

Todo lo que pretendía hablar con ella se le salió de control; tenerla de nuevo cerca hacia que sus palabras se descontrolaran, que no pensara con claridad, por ello su rabia e ira se unieron en su cuerpo volcándolas en un beso fiero, para demostrase a si mismo que lo hacia para dañarla, por ello incluyó un mordisco, por ello introdujo su lengua en ella sin compasión; quería sacar todo lo que había guardado durante esos años haciéndole daño, hacerle sufrir. Sin embargo, sabia que su cuerpo no se correspondía con su razón, por esa contradicción interior estaba allí, bebiendo de ella desesperadamente.

Cuando ella abandonó el beso, rechazándolo, su interior ardió, eso le demostró que prefería a Black. El dolor volvió de nuevo a él; tenía que hacerle entender que solo era una cualquiera, su dinero era lo único que le importaba; ignoró la descarga que sintió al volverla a tocar, tan solo la miró de frente haciéndole saber que su venganza acaba de comenzar, que nunca volvería a escaparse de él. Fueron interrumpidos por su amigo y aquel bastardo que le vociferaron que la soltase mientras se acercaban a él y la apartaban de su agarre, estaban allí protegiéndola cuando ella no se lo merecía. ¿Los tendría engañados como una vez lo estuvo él?

Le hervía la sangre, ese hombre defendiéndola estando a su lado, tocándola…no pudo resistirlo y de su boca salió todo lo que se había callado durante ese tiempo desde que la vio entrar en la sala. Cuando la última palabra salió de su boca, Black se abalanzó sobre él, Edward intentó esquivar los golpes pero un par de puños le dieron de lleno y cuando iba a comenzar a golpearlo sintió que se lo quitaban de encima, se levantó mientras veía como el idiota que le había golpeado salía de allí; se tocó su labio y le escocía terriblemente, Emmett se dirigió a él mientras observaba como Bella lloraba pero no se creyó sus lágrimas, salió de la sala enfurecido mientras iba a uno de los baños de la planta para ver como le habían dejado los golpes.

Estaba sentado en el despacho que le habían asignado mientras se tocaba con cuidado su labio, jodido Black que se lo había roto y le dolía como el demonio. La puerta se abrió de golpe y alzó su mirada para ver a Emmett totalmente furioso.

-Te lo aviso Edward, vuelves a humillarla o acercarte a ella y esa vez no será Jacob el que te rompa la cara –intentó sonreírle pero la herida le dolía.

- Creo que no me oíste bien allí dentro Emmett – se levantó de su sitio.

- Y yo creía que tu no eras de esos que iba a locales para buscar satisfacción en otras mujeres que no fueran la tuya –miró furiosamente al hombre que tenía delante.

- Tú no sabes nada.

Emmett se acercó hasta la mesa- Solo sé que esa chica es mi hermana y ya ha sufrido bastante…

- Te has creído su historia de huerfanita en un internado, vamos Emmett, te creía más listo.

- Escúchame bien Edward, yo la conozco mejor que tú, llevo tres años a su lado – apretó los puños mirando al que hace pocas horas consideraba su amigo- no me des lecciones de creer o no creer. Tus cuatro polvos no te hacen conocedor de su verdad…

Golpeó la mesa- ¡Basta! –Le gritó- no te permito que insinúes que ella para mi solo fue eso.

- Si tanto significó para ti déjala, no merece más sufrimiento.

- No voy a caer nuevamente en su lástima.

- Haz lo que quieras Edward, pero te aviso que no dejare que la dañes más.

- ¿Y yo, Emmett? –Su amigo le miró contrariado- ¿No crees que también estoy dañado? le di todo y me dejó tirado para irse con otro… -dejó de mirarlo y miro por los ventanales hacía la City de Londres.

- No sé porque crees eso Edward –ambos se quedaron en silencio- pero no dejare que la maltrates y le hagas daño, es parte de mi familia.

- ¿Por qué confías en ella? ni siquiera es tu hermana –le miró por encima de su hombro.

- Porque el día que la conocí no parecía alguien que estuviera bañándose en dinero, sino una simple chica que estaba buscando trabajo para salir adelante –escuchaba las palabras de Emmett mientras sus propios pensamientos se entremezclaban ¿por qué él le engañaría? no conseguía nada de ello- Quizás deberías saber que nunca he conocido a ningún hombre que estuviera con Bella, Jacob ha sido el único.

- Por unos días yo también fui el único o eso creí –volvió a su asiento mientras Emmett permanecía de pie.

- Yo solo sé que el hombre que estaba en esa sala no era el Edward que alguna vez conocí en la universidad.

Sonrió tristemente recordando sus años en la facultad donde todo era sencillo, donde solo se tenía que preocupar por aprobar sus exámenes.

- Estoy demasiado dañado Emmett, aunque no lo creas, Bella es responsable de eso.

Emmett suspiró y se sentó frente a él- Edward, no puedo llegar a entender que ella pueda haber hecho cosas terribles, no es así – afirmó rotundamente.

- Yo también conocí a esa Bella de la que me enamoré y a día de hoy no he podido olvidar la traición, por mucho que lo haya intentado –su amigo lo observó y ya no veía la furia en sus ojos sino más bien compasión.

- No soy yo el que te tenga que contar las razones de por que ella huyó, pero nunca creas lo que te han podido decir sobre ella sino lo oyes de sus labios.

¿Por qué demonios Emmett le decía eso? ¿Sería verdad que Bella no lo dejó por James? Negó con la cabeza quitándose todas esas preguntas de encima, no podía creerlo, tantos años odiándola, ahora no podía flaquear; no sabía si debía confiar en Emmett, quizás él también estaba engañado; se llevó las manos a su rostro intentando relajarse y no pensar más en todo, se iba a volver loco.

- Lo mejor sería que no trabajaras aquí, no hasta que se resuelva todo o las aguas vuelvan a su cauce.

- ¿Qué? –le preguntó confundido.

- Edward, no te quiero fuera de la empresa ni tampoco quiero perder tu amistad, pero estando aquí con Bella todo se puede ir a pique –Emmett se quedó pensativo- Tengo una sucursal al sur de la ciudad, podrías dirigirla.

- Me estás desterrando –le dijo con media sonrisa; por un momento pensó que lo mejor sería estar alejado de ella pero después de haberla encontrado ¿podría hacerlo? ¿Estar en la misma ciudad y no buscarla?

- Piénsalo, creo que es lo mejor para todos por ahora.

No pudo contestarle pues salió de su despacho después de esas palabras ¿qué debía hacer ahora?

….

Llevaba tres malditos días encerrado en el hotel, no era necesario que fuera a la oficina hasta que todo estuviera en orden, solo un par de veces había vuelto para firmar algunos papeles por lo que decidió encerrarse en esa habitación con el objetivo de emborracharse y olvidar, pero no lo conseguía, la cabeza le daba vueltas, entre lo que él creía y lo que le había dicho Emmett se había creado un mar de dudas respecto a todo lo que daba por sentado desde tres años atrás.

Estaba decidido a encontrarla, ansiaba de una vez por todas aclarar su mente, todavía no había decidido nada con respecto a la oferta de Emmett. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el baño para darse una ducha y despejarse. Una vez listo salió sin siquiera probar bocado del desayuno que le habían llevado a la habitación; llegó muy temprano para sorprenderla en el pasillo que llevaba a su despacho, tendría que pasar por ahí en algún momento. Se apoyó en la pared y minutos después la vio venir hacia él, estaba sonriendo, la miró con nostalgia, la intensidad de sus ojos se profundizó cuando encontró los suyos, pero entonces todos sus intentos de hablar con ella se fueron por el desagüe cuando la vio girarse para irse. No podía negarlo, sentirse rechazado le quemó en lo más profundo de su interior y el pasado volvió a el. La alcanzó para enfrentarla, pero le dolió tanto que pudiera decir que estuvo enamorada de él que no dejó que terminara, no la creía por más que Emmett sembrara una duda en él; era mentira, ella nunca pudo sentir algo si lo engañó de esa manera.

Su mundo se vino abajo cuando la vio llorar mientras intentaba defenderse pero estaba cansado de todo aquello, no quería que le dijera que le había amado, no merecía ni una mentira más de su boca y ella intentaba decirle que todo fue su culpa, que lo dejó por que no la aceptaría cuando sabía que hubiera dado todo por ella, no quería escucharla más, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, por que dolía y ella no podía sentir eso…por eso cuando le dijo que aquello sería como si no hubiera existido la rabia fluyó por todo su cuerpo, necesitaba soltar todo besándola, pero una vez más le rechazó.

_Oh it tears me up  
>I try to hold on, but it hurts too much<br>I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay_

_You can't play on broken strings  
>You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel<br>I can't tell you something that ain't real_

Se sentía agotado, esa situación podía con él, nunca sería capaz de llevar a cabo lo que alguna vez pensó para ella, porque todo dolía demasiado, porque por más que quisiera ella nunca se iría de su corazón, porque aunque lo hubiera dicho y pensado, nunca podría odiarla, estaba condenado para siempre.

Deshizo los pasos que le llevaron hasta allí para volver al hotel, quizás a emborracharse o a sufrir más, pero entonces su móvil vibró en su bolsillo.

_Llevas en Londres varios días y no te has dignado en venir a vernos, te echo de menos._

_Alice._

¿En qué momento de toda esa locura se había olvidado de su familia? ¿Por qué Bella nublaba su mente y no le dejaba ver más allá? Se dirigió al coche que había alquilado hasta que comprará uno y fue al único lugar en el que podría sentir cariño.

Cuando su hermana abrió la puerta y lo encontró allí se lanzó a sus brazos y él solo pudo apretarla fuertemente, después vio como Jasper iba hacia allí y lo abrazaba.

- Por fin apareces por Londres y vienes a vernos –sonrió a su amigo mientras agarraba la cintura de su hermana para sentirla más cerca de él- vamos para dentro y tomamos algo.

Echaba de menos tenerlos en Chicago, disfrutaba hablando con su hermana y su mejor amigo. Alice se había sentado a su lado acurrucándose como cuando eran pequeños, Jasper se había tenido que ir a la oficina, minutos atrás le habían llamado por un problema que no habían podido resolver.

- Y por fin ¿sabes quienes son los dueños de la empresa con la que te fusionaras? –le preguntó su hermana intrigada después de que habían hablado por más de una hora de cómo les iba a ellos en Londres.

- Pues me quedé sorprendido al saber que pertenece a uno de mis amigos de la facultad – su hermana lo miró extrañada- Emmett Mcarty.

Alice gritó ilusionada al escuchar el nombre- ¡Dios mío! ¿Con Emmett?

- ¿Lo conoces? –ahora fue el turno de que él preguntara intrigado.

- Pues claro, soy amiga de su esposa Rose, nos conocimos meses después de venir aquí –Alice le miró emocionada- también trabajas con Bella.

Todas las alertas de su cuerpo se encendieron al escuchar el nombre de ella en boca de su hermana, pero algo en su interior encendió una mecha, su hermana la conocía y por su emoción parecía que eran buenas amigas, necesitaba saber que fue de ella durante esos años; si era sutil quizás podría enterarse de todo y si fue verdad que escapó con su amante, Alice debería haberlo conocido.

- Si, estuvo en la reunión de presentación –le dijo haciéndose el desinteresado.

- Ya la conocerás Edward, es una persona increíble, la adoro, siempre tan atenta y muy buena amiga.

- Vaya, parece que te agrada.

- Si, la pobre lo ha pasado tan mal por lo que me dijo Rose. Llegó con una amiga pocos años atrás y no se les hizo fácil hasta que empezó en la empresa de Emmett pero ahora es feliz, ya la conocerás mejor –quería que siguiera hablando de ella, saber más, pero sería demasiado sospechoso, tenía que ir con cuidado, sin embargo esas simples palabras le había dejado varado en un mar de dudas ¿Qué pasó aquella noche? –Edward –le llamó su hermana volvió su atención a ella- te quedaste pensativo.

- Perdona –Alice le sonrió.

- ¿Te preguntaba qué que tal con Tanya?

Al oír el nombre de su novia pensó en ella, solo la había llamado cuando llegó a Londres, necesitaba hablar con ella y contarle todo lo que había ocurrido, Tanya sabría que decirle. No tardó mucho en despedirse de su hermana para ir de nuevo a su hotel no sin antes prometerle que volvería el domingo para comer con ellos, ella había estado convenciéndole que debería estar allí con ellos hasta que encontrara algo para vivir pero el se negó, su hermana necesitaba intimidad y no le apetecía oír lo mucho que se querían ella y Jasper.

Al tercer tono oyó su voz- Edward, amor ¿cómo estás?

- Bien –le mintió, necesitaba prepararla antes de soltarle la bomba- perdona por no haberte llamado en estos días.

- No te preocupes, estarías muy ocupado, por eso no te molesté con llamadas absurdas –rió escuchándola, le encantaba la relación que tenía con ella pues no era necesario saber donde estaban en todo momento, la confianza era el secreto, algo que no tuvo con ella- Tanya…

- Dime, te noto la voz algo apagada ¿seguro que estás bien?

- Si, es solo que no me esperaba encontrarme a alguien aquí en Londres – no escuchó nada al otro lado de la línea sólo su respiración esperando a que le dijera quien era esa persona pero entonces su voz vino a su mente_ "…era una puta, todos tus amigos me reconocerían, incluso allí, en la isla, uno de los clientes regulares de Aro me reconoció… ¿de verdad crees que podría haberte hecho eso toda la vida?..."_

- ¿A quien te encontraste Edward?

- …Emmett – ¿Por qué demonios le había mentido? ¿Qué le pasaba? Esas palabras rondaban en su cabeza…necesitaba hablar con ella y saber de una vez la verdad, su hermana no podía mentirle y le había dicho que lo paso mal cuando llego ¿pero si tenía su dinero por que habría de pasarlo mal?

- ¿Emmett? –escuchó la pregunta al otro lado del teléfono.

- Sí, un amigo de la universidad, es el dueño de la empresa –le dijo sin ánimos.

- Pero eso es estupendo Edward, no entiendo por qué…

- Solo es que estoy cansado –no le dejó terminar- Te llamo mañana ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro, te quiero.

Cuando colgó el teléfono se levantó del sofá para ir hacia su maletín, sabía que había guardado ese papel allí antes de que Angela pudiera descubrirlo.

Aun recordaba su cara de sorpresa y cómo lo retó cuando lo encontró…

_Estaba harto de que todos la protegieran allí pero averiguaría donde vivía y la enfrentaría allí sin nadie de por medio, la discusión de hacía unos minutos no sería nada. Miró por encima del ordenador por si venía alguien mientras buscaba la dirección de su casa, su secretaria tenía que tenerla por algún lado, le iban a descubrir mirando el ordenador, necesitaba darse prisa; cuando ya creía que todo estaba perdido la encontró, cogió un papel que había sobre la mesa y la copió rápidamente, en ese instante el ascensor se estaba abriendo, se apresuró a meter el pequeño papel en su maletín mientras se enderezaba y miraba a quien entraba. No podía ser ella, también estaba allí, cuando ella alzó su cabeza para mirarlo se le cayeron todos los folios que llevaba encima._

_- ¿Cullen?_

_- Debí imaginar que si ella estaba aquí tu también lo estarías- le dijo con desdén acercándose a hasta ponerse enfrente- tal para cual…_

_- Si le has hecho algo juro que vas a pagar por ello._

_- Mira como estoy temblando._

_- Te lo advierto, no te acerques a ella, por que si lo haces…_

_- ¿Qué me harás? Correr a la policía creo que no, porque podría decirles a todos aquí lo que sois ambas o ¿perdisteis la memoria? – le sonrió con maldad para después pasar por su lado y marcharse hacia su despacho._

…..

Después de pensarlo días y días decidió ir hasta allí, había llamado más de cinco veces al timbre pero nadie le había abierto, en un principio pensó que no quería hacerlo pero al no oír nada supo que no debería haber llegado todavía a casa; esperó durante toda una hora cuando oyó como el ascensor de la planta se abría y esperó por que fuera ella.

- ¿De quién fue el cumple? –si, aquella era su voz ¿Quién estaría con ella?

Entonces oyó la voz de un niño

- De Eri, la seño le puso una coona de rey – y lo vio cuando doblaron la esquina que les llevaba hacia su casa, Bella lo traía en brazo ¿Quién era ese pequeño?

- ¡Oh Noah! Mira como tienes tu boca – sonrió al verla reñirle al pequeño cuando vio su cara manchada, lo vio como se acercó a ella y la besó - no, manchaste a mamá de piruleta – ¿mamá? ¿Bella tenía un hijo? ¿Por qué nadie se lo había dicho? ¿Cuando había tenido un niño?

- Hay un nene, mami.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando lo escuchó de nuevo y miró sus ojos verdes, se refería a él, después posó su mirada en Bella y no pudo decir nada, aquello no podía pasar. Su cabeza daba mil vueltas y una más. Sin volver a mirarlos pasó por su lado para salir de allí.

Bella tenía un hijo ¿sería de su amante? Quizás por eso huyó a pesar de haberle podido sacar más dinero, porque pronto se le notaría el embarazo y no podía hacerle creer que era suyo pues siempre se protegían, era una de sus reglas.

Respiró hondo cuando llegó a su coche y entró en él para poner rumbo al hotel, sus ganas de saber la verdad se habían esfumado al ver a ese niño, tuvo que frenar bruscamente cuando un coche le pitó; agarró el volante con fuerza haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos ¿Cómo podía creer ahora a Emmett o incluso a Alice? Ni siquiera le habían dicho nada de ese niño, aunque su hermana nunca se imaginaría que el tuvo algo con Bella. Volvió a ponerlo en marcha para irse de allí.

Dejó el coche en la puerta del hotel y le lanzó las llaves al portero, cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación se sirvió una copa de Whisky y de un solo trago bebió su contenido para después sentarse en el sofá. Recordó la mirada de ese niño y se levantó corriendo para ir al baño y mirar su cara y entonces su mundo dio un vuelco de 180º, era imposible, no podía ser, estaba soñando y se iba a despertar, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada; volvió a mirarse para ver los mismo ojos de ese niño en el espejo que le devolvía la mirada, fue hacia atrás negando con la cabeza hasta que chocó contra la pared y fue deslizándose hacia el suelo, ellos se cuidaban; en ningún momento…

- ¡Joder! – gritó dentro del baño, recordando las noches en Hawaii, en ningún momento pensó en ello, solo en ella, en sentirla, las últimas noches vinieron a su mente, no habían utilizado nada, pero ese niño…No, eso no…

No cogió nada, solo salió desesperado sin siquiera saber si había cerrado la puerta de su habitación, corrió por los pasillos hasta el ascensor, pero a pesar de pulsar el botón en repetidas veces este no llegaba, en un acto de impaciencia corrió hacia las escaleras para bajarlas tan rápido como pudo; le gritó al portero por no tener su coche en la entrada.

Cuando por fin pudo sentarse y tomar el volante condujo como un loco por las calles de

Londres hasta llegar a su destino, salió del coche sin quitar las llaves del contacto y fue hacia la puerta golpeándola fuertemente, minutos después se abrió pero a él le parecieron horas, ella totalmente soñolienta lo miró al verlo allí.

- Edward, es muy tarde ¿qué haces aquí? –Entró apresuradamente dentro de la casa- Jasper, es Edward, puedes seguir durmiendo –le gritó a su marido desde abajo para que la oyera.

- Alice, necesito saber algunas cosas.

- ¿No puede esperar a mañana? – Su hermana bostezó mientras iba al sofá y se sentaba- algunos trabajamos, que tu no hayas empezado todavía no significa…

- ¿Bella tiene un hijo? –le interrumpió.

Alice giró su rostro para mirarlo extrañada- ¿a qué viene eso ahora?

- Respóndeme, Alice.

Rodó los ojos antes de contestar- Eres tan impaciente. Si, Noah es una ricura ¿puedo irme a dormir ya? – Noah, si, ella lo llamó así- ¿Para eso me despiertas? ¿Qué es tan importante con el hijo de mi amiga?

- ¿Cuantos años tiene?

- Casi tres años, nació en octubre –las cuentas volvieron a hacerse en su cabeza, ellos estuvieron en Hawaii en febrero... pero quizás ella estuvo también con James por esa época…pero esos ojos eran de él. Se estaba volviendo loco, su hermana lo miraba asustada- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me levantas a mitad de la noche para preguntarme por el hijo de Bella?

- ¿Conoces a su padre? –Le preguntó desesperado, ella lo miró pasmada- el padre del niño ¿lo conoces? –le preguntó con desesperación.

- Bella es madre soltera, ni siquiera sabia que estaba embarazada cuando llegó a Londres, lo descubrió pocos meses después, unos tres meses creo que me dijo –su hermana se cruzó de brazos mirándole seriamente- o me dices a que vienen tantas preguntas o no respondo ninguna más.

Miró a su hermana- Alice, creo que Noah es mi hijo.

* * *

><p>¿Os gusto?<p>

Muchísimas gracias a mis queridas betas sobre todo en este capitulo por el apoyo para seguir con él saben de mi dificultad para sacarlo adelante os quiero chicas ^^

Gracias a las chicas que no tienen cuenta por sus comentarios

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo

Besitos y gracias

Se os quiere

xao


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Si definitivamente podéis matarme por este tremendo retraso, pero os tengo que pedir que por favor seáis pacientes con las actualizaciones por que mi tiempo para escribir ya no están extenso como antes y la verdad que me había agobiado un poco con no llegar y eso hace que me bloquee y al final no escribo

Muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos cada vez somos más que ilusión ^^

El Soundtrack de este capítulo es: _"The Last Song I´m Wasting On You" – Evanescence_

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=PxeKNViR5gg

nos leemos abajo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 20<strong>_

Bella se quedó estática una vez que lo vio marchar y no pudo reaccionar hasta que su hijo llamó su atención.

- Mami, el nene se fue –dirigió la mirada hacia los ojos de su bebé y asintió, su hijo la había hecho reaccionar después del estado de shock en el que se encontraba al ver a Edward parado frente a la puerta de su casa, pero sobre todo lo que la dejó más trastocada es que él había visto a Noah. Con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta apresurada, entró y la cerró rápidamente por temor a que volviera, tenía que tranquilizarse por su hijo que la miraba extrañado, le sonrió tiernamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

- ¿Por qué no vas a la sala de juegos mientras mami prepara la cena? –le preguntó bajándolo al suelo, el pequeño besó su mejilla y se fue corriendo con la piruleta en la mano. Buscó desesperada su móvil en el bolso para llamar a Angela, estaba desesperada ¿Edward habría deducido que Noah era suyo?

-¡Hola Bella! –escuchó la voz alegre de su amiga al otro lado.

- Angela…-no pudo seguir hablando, un sollozo se escapó de lo más profundo de su interior.

- Bella ¿qué pasa? –La voz de Angela era ahora desesperada- ¿estás bien? ¿Está Noah bien? –No pudo hablar- contéstame….ahora mismo voy a tu casa.

- Vio a Noah –pudo encontrar su voz.

- ¿Qué?

- Edward ha visto a Noah, estaba en la puerta del apartamento esperándome…

Su amiga no la dejó continuar- ¿os ha hecho algo?

- No, se fue, pero temo que vuelva.

- No te muevas, salgo ahora mismo de mi casa –oía a través de la línea como su amiga cerraba la puerta- tranquilízate peque, no os hará nada.

- Si me lo quita… –el mayor de sus temores salió a flote.

- No lo voy a permitir –dijo con decisión su amiga- estoy allí en cinco minutos.

Cortó la llamada mientras se sentaba en el sofá; se llevó las manos a la cara intentando contener las lágrimas ¿qué haría ahora? Él se había ido cuando había visto al niño ¿qué podría haber pasado por su cabeza? de repente un fuerte sonido la hizo saltar del sofá y correr hacía donde Noah estaba jugando, antes de llegar oyó el llanto de su hijo, cuando llegó a la puerta lo vio tumbado en el suelo y la alfombra de juegos doblada donde se había tropezado, fue hasta él para cogerlo y apretarlo con su cuerpo.

- Shh bebé solo ha sido una caída – lo revisaba con cuidado para no alarmarlo, cuando vio que no se había hecho nada volvió a abrazarlo- pegaremos a la alfombra por hacer que te cayeras – su hijo se limpio las lágrimas frotándose sus ojos mientras asentía sonriendo. Bella besó su mejilla, era tan sencillo consolarlo. Él no podría quitárselo, porque si lo hacía su vida no tendría sentido. Cuando iba hacia el salón con Noah en sus brazos el timbre sonó, fue hacia allí con temor de que no fuera su amiga sino él, por eso con voz temblorosa preguntó quien era, cuando el sonido de la voz de su amiga traspasó le puerta respiró tranquila y la abrió, los brazos de Angela la envolvieron a ella y a Noah. Para que Noah no se asustara dejó las lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos, cuando miró a su amiga esta asintió entendiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

- Bichito mira lo que te traje para cenar –señaló la bolsa que traía y el niño al ver el logo, gritó.

- Hambugesa.

- Si –le respondió Angela igual de entusiasmada que él- vamos a llevarlas a la cocina -su hijo fue corriendo hacia allí- date una ducha y relájate yo le duermo, luego hablaremos, no va a pasar nada Bella, Noah es solo tuyo – ahora si que sus lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia; tras abrazar a su amiga se marchó hacía el baño, donde se miró en el espejo y lloró. Cómo pudo se metió en la ducha para que el agua relajara su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro, desde que lo había visto en su puerta se hacía la misma pregunta ¿y ahora qué? ¿Podría separarlo de Noah de nuevo? Pero ¿y si él quería llevárselo lejos de ella?...demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta sobrevolaban en su cabeza.

Cuando terminó su ducha y eliminó el rastro de lágrimas de su cara fue hacia la habitación de su hijo que dormía plácidamente, se tumbó unos segundos a su lado mientras acariciaba su cabello y besaba su frente.

- Te amo bebé –le arropó con cuidado y salió hacía el salón para encontrarse con Angela que la esperaba con un plato y una hamburguesa- no tengo mucha hambre.

- Vamos peque o te la comes o te obligo –le dijo sonriéndole, se sentó a su lado y empezó a comer, pero cuando llevaba menos de la mitad de la hamburguesa la dejó en el plato, su estomago estaba cerrado, su amiga se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras lloraba en su hombro- tranquila hallaremos la manera de que él no tenga la custodia de Noah.

- Pero es su padre Angela –ambas se miraron- una prueba de paternidad y podrá pedir sus derechos, incluso querer la custodia total, él me odia…

- Escúchame bien –agarró su cara con ambas manos para que fijara su mirada en ella- tu no eres la chica que él conoció, por Dios Bella, eres una mujer con una buena posición, tienes el apoyo de Emmett, no le será fácil encontrar cosas en contra tuya, no ahora. Noah tiene una estabilidad, estabilidad que tú le has proporcionado sola desde que nació…

Bella asintió mientras su amiga le decía todo aquello, limpió sus lágrimas, debía ser fuerte por su hijo y no dejarse vencer, volvió a abrazar a su amiga.

- No más temores, no más lágrimas…

- Así me gusta, esta es mi Peque –amabas sonrieron.

- Ben debe odiarme, siempre te saco de tu casa, no es justo para él –le dijo con tristeza.

- Ben te adora al igual que a Noah, él quería venir conmigo, pero le dije que era mejor no agobiarte, tienes que descansar –se levantó y le tendió la mano- mañana le diré a Emmett que no te encontrabas muy bien –Bella negó con la cabeza.

- No Ang, tengo que afrontarlo, si se dio cuenta que Noah es su hijo sabe donde vivo, podría venir aquí y no quiero que Noah se asuste –dijo con decisión- cuanto más lo retrase peor. –Angela le acarició el cabello asintiendo- ¿quieres que me quede?

- No, dormiré con Noah – su amiga mordió su labio preocupada- estaré bien- le dijo convencida.

- Vale –le sonrió- llámame a cualquier hora si me necesitas.

- Gracias Ang te quiero –se fundieron de nuevo en un abrazo, después la acompañó a la puerta. Cuando se encontró de nuevo allí sola corrió hacía el cuarto de Noah y se metió en su cama abrazada a él- no te apartara de mi, te lo prometo – besó su mejilla y lo observó dormir durante horas ya que el sueño la había abandonado, Edward no era así no podría ser así, él no le quitaría un hijo a su madre, con ese pensamiento el sueño la venció.

….

Esa mañana más que nunca le había costado demasiado despedirse de Noah en la guardería, durante el desayuno sopesó la idea de Angela de quedarse en casa con él, pero la desechó de inmediato, debía enfrentar todo, ser fuerte como se había prometido anoche, no podía ser débil, ella no era de esas. Ya llevaba varias horas en la oficina y no había rastro de Edward, en el fondo había sentido que cuando miró a su hijo él había descubierto la verdad pero veía que no era así, quizás pensaba que Noah era de otro ya que él seguía con la certeza que era una zorra que lo dejó por otro.

Había dejado a Angela en la cafetería con Ben para subir a terminar los informes que Emmett le había pedido, nunca se esperó encontrar a Edward en su despacho dando vueltas como un loco al abrir la puerta, su respiración se paró en ese momento cuando él la miró con los ojos inyectados en cólera, intentó irse de allí pero él fue más rápido y la adentró de nuevo en el despacho cerrando la puerta y dejándola apoyada en la pared. En esos momentos a pesar de haberse prometido que debía ser valiente, no podía retener el temor que le recorría por el cuerpo al mirarlo.

- No puedo creer que me hicieras eso, Isabella –la soltó pero no dejó de mirarla- Lo ocultaste de mí. - Bajó su mirada sin poderle decir nada, lloró sin emitir ningún sonido- No me bajes la mirada, necesito que me mires – le alzó el mentón con brusquedad y lleno de rabia, tanto que la hizo daño pero no se quejó. En parte sabía que se lo merecía, ella misma se hacía sentido culpable por ocultarlo, aunque sabía que no había tenido alternativa, tenía que protegerlo de todo su pasado, igual necesitaba explicarle…

- No lo sabía cuando me fui…-por fin se dio el valor de hablarle-. Me enteré después…

- Aun así debiste buscarme –la soltó- ¡Joder! –Gritó con voz desgarradora- Isabella esto no te lo perdonare nunca, me has apartado de la vida de mi hijo durante tres años.

- Lo siento.

- ¡¿Qué lo sientes? – Le gritó- No me vengas con perdones ahora, no me vale ninguno de los tuyos… ¡Me has quitado a mi hijo! ¿Sabes lo que mereces? ¡Qué te haga lo mismo! ¡Qué te quite a mi hijo y lo aleje de tu lado para que te pierdas su crecimiento como lo hice yo!

- ¡No te atreverías! -Le gritó desesperada.

- Sí, lo haré, voy a pedir su custodia y me la darán, pienso remover cielo y tierra para que mi hijo esté conmigo.

Bella le empujó con fuerza en el pecho apartándolo de ella, sintiendo que su pecho iba a explotar por la desesperación que sus palabras le causaban.

- ¡No te voy a permitir que me quites a mi hijo! –Le gritó desesperada- Ya no soy la idiota que conociste –alzó su barbilla desafiándole con la mirada- ahora tengo poder, yo lo he cuidado sola, yo le he dado todo, ningún juez quitaría un hijo a su madre.

Pero entonces la sonrisa maléfica que vio en su rostro le hizo sentir pánico.

- Ni siquiera cuando el juez sepa lo que fue su madre, cuando se entere que vendía su cuerpo al mejor postor… -le dijo con todo calculador. Y ella quedó paralizada por un momento, después le dio una cachetada que le hizo voltear la cara.

- Eres un cerdo… No eres el hombre que creí que eras… -le dijo con el corazón en la boca.

- Lo dice la mujer que fue capaz de traicionarme hasta el extremo de prometerme el mundo y después abandonarme en una isla, solo… ¿De verdad tienes el valor de mirarme a la cara y decir que no me conocías? -Preguntó indignado, mirándola con rabia y dolor. Bella quedó estática por ese gesto, lo vio moverse hacia la salida pero antes que diera un paso más tomó su antebrazo y lo apretó con fuerza evitando que se moviera.

- Prácticamente éramos dos extraños Edward -contestó mirándolo fijamente, ansiando que por un momento todo entre ellos se resolviera, no solo por su hijo sino porque él había significado tanto para ella en el pasado... - Y yo necesitaba escapar… fuiste lo único bueno que tuve allí, el resto fueron un grupo de hombres babosos que me violaban y abusaban de mí… Yo ansiaba ser libre… y tú me ayudaste a serlo…

Edward la miró por un momento un poco desconcertado, era la primera vez que Bella trataba de explicarle algo sobre su pasado.

- Tú me acusas una y otra vez de abandonarte, de dejarte, pero ¡Yo era una prisionera en ese sitio! ¡No tenía una vida!

- ¡Te dije que te sacaría de allí! -Le gritó Edward reaccionando por fin aunque sin alejarse de ella.

- ¿Cuándo? -Preguntó empujándolo con fuerza- Porque bien que disfrutaste de mis servicios y pagaste por mí, ¡era lo suficientemente cómodo para ti! ¡Venias, me follabas y te ibas!

Él la tomó por sus brazos y la zarandeó con fuerza- ¡Eso no es cierto! -explotó- Yo te amaba… yo te iba a dar todo.

- ¡Y yo era una puta, Edward! -Le repitió ya llorando libremente- Cada vez que nos hemos visto desde que volviste a mi vida te has dado como el ofendido, el sufrido, el traicionado, pero ¿se te olvida quién era yo? ¿Lo qué conseguiste? Antes de juzgarme tan fuertemente piensa qué hubieses hecho si fueras yo… ¿no buscarías cualquier medio de libertad? ¿No tratarías de obtener lo que todos los demás daban por sentado? -Le preguntó en forma de ruego.

- Me usaste… -declaró él dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Tú también me usaste a mí… -acusó Bella.

- Yo te quise dar todo…

- Cuando llegaste a Eclipse no estabas enamorado de mí, Edward -le interrumpió- no nos engañemos, fuiste por liberación como todos los demás, y eso hubiese sido todo y si no hubiese sido por las circunstancias... Lamento haberte hecho daño, y lloré mucho por hacerlo ¡pero tú solo me ofreciste una semana y después me regresarías a Eclipse para ser usada por los demás!

- Claro y me dejaste incluso llevándote a mi hijo en tus entrañas, no te importaba nada… nada -dijo pero su voz sonaba más insegura.

- ¡¿Me hubieras creído? –Le gritó enderezándose y quitándose las lágrimas con rabia- si hubiera ido a ti diciéndote que estaba embarazada –vio la duda en sus ojos y sintió como si algo se hubiese clavado en su pecho- Claro que no –le sonrió con desdén mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo- soy una zorra, una puta, ese niño podría ser de cualquiera menos tuyo, solo fui alguien con quien te acostabas de vez en cuando ¿y aún así esperas que hubiera confiado en ti lo suficiente como para renunciar a lo que más deseaba? – Respiró aceleradamente- Yo estuve sola.

- ¿Y crees que yo no? –le preguntó con rabia.

- Pero tú eras libre… yo nunca tuve eso -le refutó limpiando sus lágrimas tan salvajemente que su piel dolió por unos instantes- Y puedes decir lo que quieras, pero solo pensar en mi hijo en ese sitio… agradezco a Dios haberte dejado ese día, porque la alternativa me hubiese matado… Me hubiesen hecho abortar o peor, Edward, habrían comerciado con mi bebé… Y tú podrías haberte ido, ya que dudarías que ese pequeñín fuera tuyo.

- Me condenaste sin saber qué haría Bella ¡podría haberte ayudado! ¡Ese era mi hijo!

- Sí, Edward, pero ese "podría" conllevaba un costo demasiado alto… Mi hijo… nos habría costado la vida de ese niño… y eso no es un riesgo que yo hubiese querido tomar ¿lo habrías querido tú? -Le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Él se apartó un paso, como si lo hubiese golpeado, su expresión ya no era furiosa, más bien amarga, compungida y salió de la oficina un segundo después, dejándola sola y asustada. Comenzó a sentir que su corazón latía cada vez más deprisa, no podía respirar, se ahogaba, fue descendiendo por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo mientras las lágrimas nublaban su vista, todo aquello era una pesadilla, tenía que encontrar una solución pero ¿cómo? Si Edward cumplía su amenaza y sacaba su pasado no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra él, entonces un nombre vino a su mente.

- Emmett- susurró. Se levantó apresurada y corrió hasta el despacho de su hermano, entró sin llamar y lo vio hablando por teléfono, debía estar horrible porque la cara de Emmett cambió a pánico extremo.

- Te llamo luego- colgó el teléfono y fue hasta ella- ¿qué tienes Bella? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Emmett ayúdame….por favor…no le dejes que se lo lleve –le dijo desesperada.

- Cariño cálmate, no entiendo que ha pasado, el por qué estas así. Por Dios, necesitas relajarte o te va a dar un ataque –Bella lloraba mientras negaba, su hermano le limpio las lágrimas.

- Noah, se lo va a llevar, me lo va a quitar…

- ¿Qué? –Le dijo desesperado- ¿que ha pasado? siéntate y cuéntame.

- No – le dijo apresurada, respiró hondo para intentar tranquilizarse- Se enteró de que Noah es su hijo. Edward se lo quiere llevar.

- Tu eres su madre, la que lo ha criado, él nunca ha estado –le dijo animado- no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

Ella lo miró- alegara mi pasado Emmett, le contara al juez lo que fui –le dijo entre lágrimas pero no le oyó hablar sino vio como salía de su despacho, fue detrás de él- Emmett ¿dónde vas?

- A partirle la cara a ese desgraciado.

- No Emmett – le intentó agarrar del brazo pero él se soltó y fue más aprisa al despacho de Edward, cuando llego allí vio ya a Edward tirado en el suelo sangrando por la boca.

- Esto se acabó Cullen, márchate de mi empresa -exclamó Emmett totalmente fuera de sí.

Edward se levantó como pudo del suelo y no miró a Emmett sino que la miró a ella, ambos reflejaron al mirarse el dolor que sentían, él ni siquiera trató de defenderse cuando Emmett lo sacó a empujones, más bien salió pareciendo derrotado y ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo, por el desasosiego de su corazón y el que percibió en Edward.

_...Give up your way, you could be anything,  
>Give up my way,<br>and lose myself,  
>not today<br>That's too much guilt to pay_

_Sickened in the sun_  
><em>You dare tell me you love me<em>  
><em>But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die<em>  
><em>Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way...<em>

...

Pasaron los días y no tuvo ninguna noticia de Edward, temía cada vez que llegaba a su casa encontrar en el correo una notificación para que se presentara en el juzgado, pero respiraba aliviada cuando no encontraba nada. Había encontrado un buen abogado amigo de Emmett que le estaba aconsejando por si Edward la llevaba a juicio. Dos días después de aquello Jacob volvió a la ciudad. Le sorprendió verlo en la puerta de su casa.

- ¡Hola! –Le saludó mientras lo dejaba pasar- Estaba a punto de dormir a Noah, está en su habitación.

Jacob asintió- Te espero en el salón, si me ve no querrá dormirse.

Ambos sonrieron sabiendo que eso sería verdad, su hijo le había preguntado muchas veces cuando volvía Jake, así es que sería mejor posponer el reencuentro para el día siguiente. No le costó mucho dormirlo, antes de llegar a la mitad del cuento ya estaba con sus ojos cerrados abrazando su peluche. Dejó el libo en su estantería de cuentos y lo besó en la frente susurrándole un suave "te quiero" antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado. Suspiró tranquilizándose antes de entrar en la sala en la que estaba Jacob, era el momento donde se decidiría todo entre ellos.

- ¿Quieres un café o algo? –Jacob levantó su cabeza al oírla.

- No, acompáñame. –Palmeó el sofá para que se sentara a su lado, se mantuvo callada esperando para oírle-Bella durante estos días he estado pensando mucho acerca de todo lo que ha pasado entre los dos. -Asintió mirándole mientras él cogía sus manos- Te quiero demasiado como para estropear esto y amo tanto a Noah que no podría dejarlos – Bella se mordió el labio inferior mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas, sabía que Jacob era un pilar importante en la vida de su pequeño, así como en la suya él siempre había estado con ella- Pero no podría soportar de nuevo las mentiras Bella, necesito que confíes en mí, que me cuentes todo, por que yo estaré aquí para apoyarte cuando lo necesites.

- No más mentiras – le sonrió y la abrazó acariciando su melena- Gracias Jake, por todo.

Se separó de ella y la miró- No, gracias a ti por hacerme feliz junto con ese pequeño que esta durmiendo –se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente. Entonces Bella decidió que debía saber lo que había pasado esos días con Edward, no más mentiras.

- En los días que no estuviste ha pasado algo…

- ¿Algo? ¿Estáis bien?

- Sí, estamos bien –respiró antes de soltarle la bomba- Edward vio a Noah y ya sabe que es su hijo.

-Vaya, entonces…

No le dejó terminar- Me lo quiere quitar Jacob –una lágrima descendió por su mejilla, al apartársela vio como él se levantaba directo hacía la puerta- ¿Dónde vas? –le preguntó asustada.

- ¿Qué dónde voy? A buscar a ese infeliz y partirle la cara – Bella corrió hasta él y se interpuso en su camino.

- No.

- Bella, apártate. –Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Eso no serviría de nada –acarició su mejilla- Yo tengo que solucionar las cosas, por más que quieras, los golpes no son la solución, ya tengo un abogado, pienso pelear, no se llevara a Noah.

Jacob parecía que reaccionaba y cogió su cara suavemente- Sabes que estoy aquí contigo –Bella asintió- por mucho que me duela, tienes razón y no puedo comportarme así.

- Gracias –le abrazó fuertemente mientras él acariciaba su cabeza.

….

Tres días después de la llegada de Jacob y a pesar de no saber de él, no estaba tranquila, no sabía que podría pasar ahora que sabía que era el papá de Noah. Sue había tenido que ir a por Noah esa tarde pues ella había salido más tarde de la empresa, Jacob se había empeñado en llevarla hasta la casa antes ir volver a la empresa donde él y Emmett todavía tenían unos informes de urgencia que terminar, se había despedido de Jacob con un suave beso en los labios mientras él le prometía que la llamaría cuando terminara. Giró las llaves y cuando abrió la puerta llamó a su hijo.

- Noah, ya estoy en casa. –Dejó el bolso en la entrada extrañada, su hijo siempre corría hacia ella cuando le avisaba que estaba allí. Sue estaba en la puerta mirándola con preocupación y algo de culpabilidad, cuando iba a preguntarle, la risa de su hijo se oyó por toda la casa.

- Lo siento Bella –le dijo la mujer que la miraba, no le contestó solo corrió hacía el salón y vio a su hijo tirado en el suelo con alguien que le hacía cosquillas, se quedó en shock al verlos juntos, su hijo alzó la cabeza y la encontró en el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Mami! –la llamó con alegría y se deshizo de los brazos de Edward para correr hasta ella, se agachó para cogerlo y besarlo, mientras miraba como él se levantaba del suelo sus ojos se conectaron.

- ¡Hola, bebé! –Miró a Sue enfadada, no podía creer que le hubiera dejado entrar, la mujer bajó la cabeza.

- El nene vino a juga comigo – sonrió a su bebé aunque por dentro estaba llena de dudas ¿Por qué estaba Edward allí?

- Cariño ¿por que no vas con Sue al parque? mientras mamá habla con el nene –el niño sonrió y se bajó de sus brazos.

- Adio nene – los ojos de Edward se iluminaron.

- Adiós Noah.

Cuando el sonido de la puerta le indicó que su hijo y Sue ya se habían marchado lo miró de nuevo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Antes que nada no quiero que culpes a Sue por dejarme entrar, tuve que persuadirla mucho, es una buena mujer.

- Lo sé – le dijo enfadada- pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.

- Quiero conocerle Bella, creo que tengo derecho, me he perdido mucho de su vida.

Se mordió su labio mirándole- Si planteas quitármelo podrás estar mucho tiempo con él, no es necesario que me quites el mío –le dijo entristecida mientras se quitaba una lágrima con rabia de su cara. Lo escuchó suspirar con fuerza

- Sé que sobreactué con respecto a eso… -Se pasó una mano por su cabello- Sólo quiero que me dejes ser parte de la vida de mi hijo y no recurriré a nada…sé que me comporté como un idiota el otro día pero estaba demasiado dolido…

- ¿Y crees que yo no lo estoy? –Le interrumpió- podría echarte de mi casa a patadas, pero no lo hago… –sus manos agarraron suavemente sus brazos recorriéndole a su vez un escalofrío por el cuerpo.

- Lo sé, pero debes entender qué cuando calculé y me di cuenta que Noah era mi hijo me enfurecí, Dios Bella me he perdido tanto, tanto… que ni siquiera tengo derecho a que me llame papá porque nunca he estado para él…-ambos se mantuvieron en silencio- Solo ha sido el verlo, sentirlo y oír su sonrisa lo que ha hecho que todo mi mundo se diese la vuelta y no me importa nada más que él y que sea feliz –no había apartado la mirada de ella en ningún instante- Pero si no me dejas verlo entonces me da igual a quien me lleve por delante para poder estar con él.

- No te lo vas a llevar –fue lo único que salió de su boca.

- Nunca podría separarlo de ti –le sonrió- te ama… Sólo quiero conocerlo, pero si no me dejas Bella tendré que tomar las medias necesarias para hacerlo. No le obligaré a que me vea como su padre, supongo que Jacob o incluso Emmett ya lo son, si él quiere puedo ser "el nene" siempre.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Él le ofrecía una solución a todo sin pelear por Noah, solo tenía que dejarlo entrar en su vida, permitirle hacer lo que no había podido en esos años, ser alguien para su hijo, ser su padre.

- Noah sabe que tiene un papá, pero no es Jacob ni Emmett, su papá esta viajando pero vendrá a conocerlo cuando pueda volver a Londres –Bella bajó su mirada apenada- Le estuve contando ese cuento desde que me preguntó por ti, quizás en mi interior tenía la esperanza de que algún día yo tuviese el valor de buscarte para que supieras de él.

El dudó antes de hablar- ¿Entonces me permitirás verlo? Es la única solución para los dos, no quiero pelear por él, es un niño tan increíble, solo unos minutos y me tiene totalmente eclipsado

- Todo es demasiado confuso para mí desde el día que viste a Noah en el pasillo…-Iba a continuar pero la puerta fue abierta y su hijo entró corriendo hacia donde estaban.

- Nene – sonrió a Edward al verlo todavía allí- ¿Mami, nene pede cena con nosotro? – Miró a su bebé mientras le daba un beso.

- Noah, no…

- Por mi no hay problema. –Lo fulminó con la mirada, ahora no tenía ninguna excusa que dar para que no se quedara, necesitaba pensar mucho y estando allí Edward no podría hacerlo.

Pero al escuchar el sí de su hijo con tanto alegría tuvo que bajar sus hombros vencida, Edward se quedaría a cenar con ellos. A pesar de la reticencia en un principio por su parte, ahora se alegraba que él se hubiera quedado, porque verlo interactuar con su hijo y ver la felicidad de Noah le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, su bebé necesitaba a su padre, ya habían estado mucho tiempo separados, a pesar de todo la sangre llamaba y puedo apreciarlo cuando esa noche Noah le pidió a Edward que fuera él quien le contara el cuento. Cuando besó la frente de su hijo ya dormido y fue al salón Edward todavía se encontraba allí.

- Gracias por permitirme pasar un tiempo con él, he podido descubrir muchas cosas por mí mismo en este día, algo que no creía por palabras de otros –le miró extrañada- Eres una buena madre.

- Gracias –Se produjo un gran silencio que fue roto por Edward.

- ¿Me contarías más de él? Quiero saberlo todo – Edward dirigió su mirada hacia la estantería donde había varias fotos de Noah- ¿Tienes más fotos?

Sabía que permitirle quedarse más tiempo allí no era lo correcto pero su corazón se dividía pensando que se lo debía de algún modo después de alejarlo de Noah. Fue hasta un mueble y sacó varios álbumes.

- Puedes hacer copias si quieres – Edward cogió los álbumes de su mano abriendo uno, era del primer año de vida de Noah, pudo ver la sonrisa de nostalgia e ilusión de Edward al ver a su bebé recién nacido.

- ¿Cuando nació?

- El veintiocho de octubre, se adelantó dos semanas a lo previsto –Edward le sonrió, ella alzó sus ojos para verlo, podría haber pasado mil cosas entre ellos, quizás nunca podría perdonarse lo que se habían hecho, solo el tiempo diría eso, pero de algo estaba segura y en ese momento lo había confirmado, él necesitaba a su hijo tanto como Noah lo necesitaba a él- Está bien, acepto -Él seguía mirando las fotos cuando se paró para observarla a ella- Debemos hablar de los horarios y los días que podrás quedártelo, no quiero pelear para hacerle sufrir.

Edward asintió- Es lo mejor.

- Sí, debemos de hacerlo por el bien de nuestro hijo. –Por primera vez había dicho esas palabras, pues sabía que tarde o temprano debía preparar a Noah para que supiera que Edward era su padre.

Edward asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, ella se quedó sentada en el mueble sonriendo mientras acariciaba la fotografía de Noah con un año, apenas había comenzado a caminar y la imagen lo mostraba un poco tambaleante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste planeando escapar de Eclipse? -Escuchó que Edward le preguntaba y ella se tensó, imaginaba que ya se había ido, además que esa pregunta la había hecho temblar, no quería recordar esos tiempos. Sin embargo suspiró profundamente antes de contestarle.

- Estuvimos varios años planeándolo, entre Angela y yo. Yo comencé una licenciatura a distancia de administración, lo que fue bastante dificultoso ya que no podía permitir que Aro ni nadie se enterara. Ambas reuníamos todo lo que podíamos por nuestros… servicios, lo cual no era mucho ya que lo que nos correspondía era una miseria, pero por lo menos nos daban dinero, en muchos sitios no hacían eso, solo nos cobraban por todo y era muy poco lo que podíamos reunir… incluso pasábamos varios días sin comer para no aumentar las deudas…

Lo escuchó suspirar hondo y arrugó la cara pensando en que tal vez había hablado de más, volvió su atención a las fotografías.

- Y después vine yo con las grandes propinas -comentó amargamente, Bella sonrió sin ningún humor.

- Nos diste esperanza… -respondió aún sin mirarlo.

- ¿Cuándo te fuiste conmigo de viaje ya habías planeado abandonarme? -Preguntó con voz recelosa y dura de nuevo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No se me había pasado por la cabeza… -respondió tensa.

- ¿Qué te llevó a ello entonces? -Insistió.

- Edward, eso forma parte del pasado… -le susurró en un ruego.

- Necesito saberlo… tengo demasiada confusión en mi cabeza ya que por años supe algo, tenía una versión de los hechos; pero después te encuentro y todo es tan distinto a como lo veía. No pareces una mercenaria, no estás disfrutando de mi dinero y tratas a mi hijo como si te importara, como si lo amaras, incluso lo tuviste sola, trabajando, luchando por ti misma cuando podrías haber obtenido una buena parte de mi dinero para su manutención y vendiendo nuestra historia -sonaba de verdad incrédulo porque no fue de esa forma, Bella sintió que su pecho se llenaba de furia y dolor por lo que él creía de ella. Nada nunca será igual- Así que necesito tu maldita versión, Isabella.

Ella tragó grueso y controlando su temperamento para no insultarlo y repitiéndose que era lo mejor para Noah si se llevaban bien, alzó la mirada y comenzó a explicar mecánicamente.

- En la última fiesta me encontré con un cliente de Aro y desperté del sueño, recordé que unos días después volvería al infierno, y todo sería igual sin importar… sin importar lo que pudiera sentir por ti… Estaba en una isla donde Aro no podría tocarme… tenía parte de los ahorros que tú me habías dado por mis… servicios. Llamé a Angela y le pedí que nos encontráramos en Nueva York, que hiciéramos lo que habíamos planeado por tantos años.

- ¿Solo Angela? -Insistió.

- No sé quién crees que me acompañó Edward, pero no, solo Angela… nadie más. Te dejé esa noche y viajé a Londres… y fui libre… y me di cuenta que estaba embarazada después de empezar a trabajar con Emmett… y aquí estamos.

- Y aquí estamos… -contestó él pasándose una mano por la cara y después la miró por un par de segundos. Muy intensamente, como si tratara de descubrir si mentía o decía la verdad. Ella no apartó la mirada, lo observaba con la misma intensidad, tratándole de demostrar que era sincera- Gracias -dijo y salió de la casa dejándola sola con su corazón martillándole contra su pecho.

* * *

><p>¿Os gusto?<p>

Muchísimas gracias a mis queridas betas sois geniales chicas, Beth me reí muchísimo contigo el otro día ya sabes por que, dichoso móvil ^^ Vicky muchísimas gracias por devolvérmelo tan pronto eres un sol, os adoro chicas

Gracias a las chicas que no tienen cuenta por sus comentarios:** Brigitte, Neella, yessyZavala, Pulytas, shadoo, Andrea, yo misma, Prettykarol y Alia**

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero no tardar tanto pero no puedo prometer nada

Besitos y gracias

Se os quiere

xao


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Ya no se como pediros disculpas por los retrasos en las actualizaciones pero es que no encuentro tiempo para nada

Gracias por la nominación a los FFAD, como mejor Bella Bitch ^^

A leer

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 21<strong>_

Edward observó la cara de incredulidad de Alice, para después verla negar con al cabeza.

- Eso es imposible -le dijo su hermana-, ¿cómo vas a ser tu el padre de Noah? -Alice se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por su salón-. Nunca me has hablado de Bella, por Dios, ella ha pasado por todo sola. -Entonces le miró-. Tú no eres de esos que dejan a chicas embarazadas y se desentienden.

- Yo no sabía nada -le dijo enfurecido- me acabo de dar cuenta que puede ser cierto. -Su hermana se volvió a sentar-. ¡Ella me engaño! -Alice se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

- Ni siquiera te has hecho una prueba de paternidad, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro? -Alice agarró sus pelos con fuerza para fijar sus ojos en los de él-. No te vas a ir sin contarme desde cuándo conoces a Bella y cómo es posible que Noah pueda ser mi sobrino. ¡Por Dios, Edward! Si mis cuentas son correctas todavía estabas casado con Victoria.

Bajó la cabeza sintiéndose apenado, nunca hubiera querido que su hermana se enterara así de su historia con Bella, pero no había vuelta atrás, debía contarle todo. Sacar lo que llevaba dentro y descubrirle a Alice que Bella no era tan perfecta.

- Sabes que lo mío con Victoria estaba mal, no podíamos estar en la misma habitación por más de dos minutos porque siempre acabamos peleados, una noche no pude más y me fui de casa, sin saber dónde aparque mi coche, cuando me di cuenta estaba delante de un prostíbulo llamado Eclipse. -Levantó la cabeza para mirarla, Alice en ningún momento había dejado de atender a sus palabras-. Fue allí donde conocí a Bella…

- ¿¡Qué! -Ella no podía cerrar su boca asombrada-. ¿De qué estás hablando? Bella es una profesional que trabaja con Emmett desde tres años atrás… Es una chica adorable, una dama que adora a su hijo… Ella es mi amiga -manifestó lo último con voz firme, insistente-. Debes estar equivocado… confundido… quizás es una gemela perdida o no sé… -Edward rodó los ojos al ver su abnegación y su negación a aceptar la realidad. No sabía qué mierda tenía Bella que conseguía ganarse a todas las personas… ¿cómo podía engañarlos a todos?

- Sé que puede ser un tanto impactante, pero ella no es la mujer que crees, es una vulgar puta que me follé cuando estaba desesperado y que me usó de la peor manera… -Se detuvo cuando vio las lágrimas de su hermana.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Bella era una prostituta? ¿Y que pagaste por ella? -repitió aturdida.

- Alice…. Lo hice hasta el cansancio -sonrió burlonamente-, Y es una de las mejores diría yo. -La rabia hablaba por él, su hermana le miraba asustada-, de las que son capaces de hacerte creer que sienten algo por ti mientras te follan y te arrancan tu dinero y tus… sueños… -Maldijo internamente mientras se jalaba el cabello hasta casi arrancárselo. No fue únicamente que había jugado con él, robado, humillado ¡y después, como si fuera poco, tuvo la maldita audacia de llevarse a su hijo! Iba a acabar con ella… en este momento podría matarla.

- No sé si quiero saber más acerca de esto, Edward. No sé porqué tu habrías ido a ese sitio y usarla… después abandonarla… tampoco entiendo porqué me cuentas eso… -le dijo angustiada mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

Edward se acercó hasta ella cogiendo sus manos.

- ¡Porqué llegué a este sitio y la encontré después de buscarla por años! ¡Porqué cuando la encuentro no es la perra que jugó conmigo si no que es una "gran dama y señora"! -Escupió su veneno. Alice lo miró confundida.

- ¿Por qué la buscaste si la odias tanto? -Lo miró recelosa-. ¿Qué no me estás diciendo, Edward?

Él se tensó ya que en su deseo de explotar y desahogarse había dicho más de la cuenta.

- Eso no es importante, Alice, lo que es importante es que esa mujer tuvo a mi hijo tres años atrás y me lo ha ocultado todo este tiempo. ¡Robo mi… vida, mi dinero y ahora a mi hijo! ¡Es una vividora de la peor calaña!

Alice frunció el ceño y bajó su mirada por unos segundos.

- No entiendo… -susurró.

- Te estoy explicando que era una puta, que…

- No… -le interrumpió con tono fuerte-. Comprendo esa parte aunque no entiendo cómo puedes expresarte así, ella solo estaba tratando de sobrevivir… tú eras quien la usaba. -Gruñó indignado, por supuesto no sabía toda la maldita historia así que piensa que él era el culpable-. Lo que no comprendo es si ella es la vividora que hablas… ¿por qué no te demando para que mantengas económicamente al niño? ¿Por qué no dijo quién era el padre? ¿Ese, según tú, no era su último objetivo?

Edward parpadeó y la miró aturdido, ya que no encontraba la maldita respuesta a esa pregunta. Ella se había ido con su dinero, con ese bastardo del James, ¿por qué no abortó a su hijo? Noah fue un imprevisto y era un problema, y en el caso que no hubiese sido un imprevisto, que fue planeado para joderlo, ¿por qué esperar tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no hacerlo desde el principio? Tampoco podía creer que ella esperaba que él fuera a vivir a Londres para hacerlo, salvo que tuviera algún medio de predecir el futuro eso fuera más que improbable, si no decir totalmente imposible. Demonios… ¿qué mierda quería esa mujer de él?

- Nunca nos lo dijo a ninguno… Pensé que era mi amiga, pero al parecer nunca confió en mí -balbuceaba Alice con voz dolida-. Entiendo que no es algo que quieras decirle a todo el mundo, pero ella me conoce, yo nunca la juzgaría…

- Por favor, Alice, te necesito ahora más que nunca, si Noah es mi hijo… -le interrumpió y después dejó su frase inacabada-. Sólo escúchame, es lo único que te pido, se que puedo ser demasiado brusco a veces pero ella me saca de mis casillas y después de saber lo de Noah no sé si pueda llegar a perdonarla en algún momento, pero necesito saber si es mío…

- Cuéntame cómo la conociste y qué fue lo que sucedió -le exigió.

- Alice… -le pidió.

- Vienes a mi casa a soltar todas esas teorías absurdas, y presumo que quieres mi ayuda con Noah, no puedo trabajar sin saber los antecedentes, Edward, además eres mi hermano, deberías confiar en mí, sabes que siempre te querré y apoyaré en todo… aunque no acepte tus medios o condene que hayas ido a ese sitio a hacer lo que hiciste…

Edward la miró por unos segundos y después respiró hondo en forma de rendición. Así que comenzó a contarle su historia con Bella, sin dejar detalle, desde que la conoció hasta esos últimos días cuando se habían vuelto a encontrar.

- Esta tarde cuando la esperaba para que habláramos de todo, la vi con ese niño y pensé de todo en esos segundos, en que ahora era madre y en quién seria el padre de ese pequeño…no te voy a negar que me sentí traicionado al saber que era madre, pero lo que nunca se paso por mi cabeza es que pudiera ser mío, no hasta que llegué a casa y comencé a recordar su cara y vi esos ojos… los mimos ojos que me devolvían la mirada en el espejo del baño de mi habitación -respiró hondo-. Mi mundo se ha vuelto del revés desde esta tarde, Alice, por eso vine aquí corriendo, necesitaba averiguar mas cosas de Noah…

A lo largo de todo su relato ella fue apretando más su mano en señal de ánimo, parecía que toda su reticencia del principio había desaparecido después de que le contara todo lo que le había sucedido desde que la conoció. Debía ser un golpe duro para su hermana enterarse del pasado de su amiga, pero sobre todo saber que Noah podría ser su familia.

- Entonces sí es mi sobrino. -Se levantó deprisa y fue hasta uno de los muebles del salón, cogió una foto y la miró detalladamente mientras la acariciaba con su mano, alzó su cabeza para mirarlo y fue hasta él extendiendo el portarretrato-. No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, tiene tus ojos, iguales a los de la abuela. -Sonrió tristemente-. Solo tú los heredaste de ella y parece que Noah también. Es la foto de su bautizo, no puedo creer que Bella te lo hubiese negado por tantos años y que yo lo hubiera visto crecer sin saber que era mi sobrino.

No pudo apartar la mirada de la foto de su hijo, porque ahora mirándolo más detenidamente estaba convencido que ese niño era suyo, podía ver rasgos familiares de sí mismo en aquel bebé.

- Tengo que saber el porqué de todo, Alice, por favor déjame arreglarlo por mi cuenta, no quiero que Bella se entere todavía de que eres mi hermana.

- Está bien, te ayudaré en lo que pueda, Edward -accedió asintiendo-, pero, por favor, no hagas que ella se lo lleve de nuevo. Sea como sea imaginó que su vida no fue nada fácil… -En esos momentos se reflejo en su cara la tristeza, podría imaginarse que se veía traicionada por su amiga al no ver confiado en ella, por eso de sus últimas a papá y mamá cuando se enteren que son abuelos. -Su semblante a cambio al recordar a sus padres, serían tan felices al saberse abuelos. Edward la abrazó intensamente.

- Gracias por escucharme, Alice.

- Ya te lo dije, hermano, te quiero y siempre estaré aquí para ti

…

Después de salir de la casa de su hermana y volver al hotel, estuvo toda la noche sin dormir pensando en cómo enfrentaría a Bella, quiso ir a su casa a primera hora de la mañana pero lo último que quería era asustar a su hijo si se encontraba allí y escuchaba una pelea, así es que lo pensó mejor y la única solución que encontró fue volver a la empresa y esperarla allí.

Antes de salir de la habitación se había mirado al espejo y vio aquellas terribles ojeras de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. Ahora estaba subido en el ascensor para poder buscar alguna explicación al porqué ella le había ocultado al existencia de su hijo. Cuando llegó hasta su despacho no había nadie, ni fuera ni dentro, por lo que se permitió esperarla sentada en el sofá mientras miraba a su alrededor, entonces aprecio algunas fotos que había allí. Se levantó y pudo observar a Bella con Noah, sonrió como un autentico idiota mirando a su hijo, entonces todo lo que había intentando retener salió a flote, se lo había perdido todo, sus primeros pasos; su primera palabra; sus cumpleaños. La rabia fluía por su interior, la cólera, el coraje, ahora mismo no era él. Comenzó a pasearse por aquel despacho esperándola, no sabía si podría estar un minuto más allí antes de empezar a buscarla por todo el edificio y exigirle una respuesta; pero entonces la puerta se abrió y la vio allí con cara asombrada al encontrarlo frente a ella, notó su intento de marcharse de allí, aunque no se lo permitiría, por lo que fue más rápido y la empotró contra la puerta mientras la cerraba, permitiendo a su ira salir libremente.

Ninguna lágrima suya podría ablandarle, no después de que le apartara de su hijo, le daba tanta rabia que se defendiera con esas ideas ridículas de que él no la aceptaría, que recurrió al más bajo de sus instintos amenazándola con quitarle a Noah, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de tenerlo en su vida, ahora nada era más importante que él. No pudo sopórtalo más cuando ella le hizo ver la realidad a la que se habría expuesto si se hubiera quedado en Eclipse embarazada, salió de allí apresuradamente, necesitaba ordenador todo su mundo, necesitaba pensar, necesita saber a qué llevaría todo aquello, necesitaba conocerlo….

Se sentó en su despacho llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras trataba de no volverse loco tras aquella pelea con Bella, aunque no le dio tiempo a mucho más pues alguien interrumpió en su despacho. Antes de poder levantarse de su silla, Emmett le había golpeado fuertemente en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo, pudo sentir otros pasos que llegaban allí, sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca, mientras oía al que era su amigo decirle que se largara de allí, pero no pudo apartar la mirada de ella aun cuando Emmett lo echó a patadas del despacho. Al ver sus lágrimas se dio cuenta que desde que llegó y se encontraron ninguno de los dos lo había hecho algo bien y que de nuevo se estaban haciendo daño, un daño que podría no repararse.

…..

Pasaron los días en los que no quiso salir de su habitación de hotel, contestó las llamadas de su hermana para que dejara de molestarlo, muchas veces quiso ir para verlo pero no se lo permitió, en esos momentos quería estar solo y solo pensar…

En uno de esos días su puerta fue golpeada, enfurecido y sabiendo que su hermana no podía estarse quieta en su casa caminó hasta allí y la abrió de golpe con intención de decirle que se marchara; pero no se esperaba que la persona que estaba allí. No era Alice sino Tanya.

- No sabía que venías.

- Si últimamente no me coges las llamadas, estaba preocupada y ahora lo estoy más viendo tu aspecto. -Él se miró y notó su ropa arrugada, sabía que debía tener demasiada barba y estaba descuidado, no le había molestado su higiene personal, solo en analizar su nueva obsesión. Se apartó para dejarla pasar. Ella le besó suavemente en al mejilla.

- ¿Y mis padres? -le preguntó.

- Llegaran la semana que viene, yo me adelante, porque sabía que algo no iba bien. -Pasó su mirada por toda la habitación, había cosas tiradas alrededor, todo desordenado. Volvió a mirarlo-. No quería que te encontraran así. ¿Qué ha pasado, Edward?

Se quedó callado, no sabía si contarle todo a Tanya. ¿En qué quedaría su relación después de esto? Pero ella lo había ayudado tanto que quizás el desahogarse y soltarlo todo le vendría bien, Tanya siempre había sido una persona muy compresiva, sus consejos le había llevado por el buen camino.

- ¿Por qué apenas hemos hablado en estos días? Confía en mí, Edward. -Se acercó a él y ambos se sentaron en el sofá mientras ella le agarraba sus manos-. Estoy aquí.

- Tanya, la encontré. -Ella sonrió tristemente-. Cuando llegue a la empresa descubrí que ella era una de las socias, no puedo explicarte lo que sentí en ese momento, todo mi mundo se vino abajo, no he tenido el control sobre mí mismo desde ese día. Cuando la vi allí delante como toda una ejecutiva, la rabia estaba haciendo que mi cuerpo convulsionara y después me entere que tenía a otro hombre a su lado, sentí que iba a explotar como nunca lo había hecho antes… -Entonces se dio cuenta que Tanya lo miraba con tristeza pero a la vez aliviada, se había desahogado por completo con ella.

- Gracias por decírmelo y no ocultarlo… -se quedó callada.

- Estoy perdido, hay algo más que tengo que contarte...

- Sea lo que sea, no voy a marcharme, voy a estar aquí para apoyarte. -Se mordió el labio antes de seguir hablando-. Incluso si es para recuperarla.

- Tanya no…

- Edward, no podemos engañarnos, no quiero que nos engañemos, ambos sabemos que tú nunca dejaras de amarla y yo voy a estar aquí tanto si la recuperas como si no… -Ella lo abrazo-. Te quiero demasiado y no puedo obligarte a vivir una vida a mi lado cuando vas a ser infeliz.

- No te merezco…-Ella le puso un dedo en sus labios en señal de silencio.

- ¿Qué tienes que contarme? -Le sonrió ampliamente aunque él sabía en el fondo que su corazón no expresaba esa sonrisa. El cuarto se quedo en el máximo de los silencios hasta que decidió decirlo todo.

- No quiero que me ayudes a recuperarla a ella sino a mi hijo. -La sonrisa de la chica desapareció cambiándose a un estado de incredulidad.

- ¿Qué? -le pregunto intentando reaccionar.

- Tengo un hijo de casi tres años, ella me lo ha ocultado por todo este tiempo.

- No puedo creer eso, Edward. -Agarro sus manos-. ¿Cómo se llama?

- Noah -respondió sonriendo con orgullo. Tanya le devolvió la sonrisa-. Tiene mis ojos, es perfecto…

- Necesito que me lo cuentes todo… -Edward asintió mirándola.

No supo cuántas horas estuvieron hablando, solo sabía que se sentía mucho mejor después de que alguien supiera por todo lo que estaba pasando. Esa noche por fin pudo dormir unas horas, Tanya se tumbó junto a él y ambos sucumbieron a Morfeo. A partir de ese día todo sería diferente, como él le había dicho a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado, debía cambiar para poder acercarse a su hijo. Su hijo. Todavía sonaba tan raro pero a la vez su pecho se llenaba de tanto amor hacia ese pequeño desconocido. Seguiría el consejo de Tanya, él debía ir por el buen camino para conseguir entrar en su vida y que alguna vez pudiera llamarlo _"papá"._

…..

Siguiendo los consejos de Tanya lo primero que tenía que hacer era resolver todo con Emmett, por lo que allí se encontraba en la puerta de su casa un domingo, esperando que no le echara a patadas de allí; pero en al puerta no estaba él sino una mujer rubia impresionante. Sonrió para sí mismo, ella debería ser la esposa de Emmett. Entonces, antes de poder hablar, una niña vino corriendo hacía donde estaba su madre, por primera vez desde que Emmett la nombró conoció a Lily, era tan preciosa como su mamá, debería decirle a su amigo si eso se resolvía, que ella no se parecía en nada a él.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? -le preguntó al mujer mientras agarraba la mano de la niña que lo sonreía.

- Hola -le saludo la pequeña.

- Sí, me gustaría hablar con Emmett, ¿está en casa?

- Claro. ¿Lily, por qué no vas a llamar a papá? -La niña asintió mirándole, entonces él le guiñó un ojo y sonriendo se fue dando saltos dentro de la casa-. Pase, por favor.

- Gracias. -Ella lo llevó hasta el salón-. Debes ser Rosalie, Emmett me ha hablado de ti y de la pequeña.

- Sí, pero yo no le conozco -contestó con una sonrisa. ¡Claro, qué tonto, ni siquiera le debería haber hablado de él!

- Disculpe mi falta de respeto, soy Edward Cullen….

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Antes de poder seguir presentándose la voz de Emmett se alzó por toda la estancia. Pudo apreciar cómo Lily se escondió detrás de su madre al ver actuando de esa manera a su padre. Respiró hondo, sabía que aquello no iba a ser fácil.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- No tenemos nada que hablar, Edward. -Su mujer los miraba a ambos contrariada-. Será mejor que te vayas.

- Emmett… -Rosalie le riñó-. Esa no es la forma de tratar a un invitado y has asustado a Lily. -El aludido miró a su hija y entonces la vio agazapada al lado de su madre. Se acercó a ella y se agachó a su altura.

- ¿Princesa, por qué no vas con mamá arriba mientras yo hablo con este hombre? Te prometo que no gritare más. -La niña asintió sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un suave beso en al mejilla. Se puso a la altura de su mujer y pudo oír en bajo como ella le decía que se comportara-. Acompáñame al despacho.

Aquello era un paso, gracias a la intervención de Rosalie podría hablar, recorrió un pasillo de la casa para después entrar al despacho.

- No tengo todo el día así es que es mejor que comiences.

Bien aquello tendría que ser rápido o le echaría pronto de la casa.

- Primero, quiero pedirte disculpas por todo el daño que he ocasionado desde mi llegada, no pretendo que me entiendas, Emmett, pero esto ha sido todo un shock para mí.

- No es a mí a quién debes pedir disculpas.

- Lo sé y créeme se las pediré porque no puedo seguir un minuto más con esta situación, me consume y no creo que ella lo merezca.

- Hasta que por fin te das cuenta.

- Ahora solo quiero recuperar el tiempo con mi hijo y no puedo hacerle sufrir con un enfrentamiento entre Bella y yo, no sería justo para él; además que me he cansado de pelear, no me esta llevando a nada. -Emmett no aparto sus ojos.

- ¿Para qué has venido?

- Necesito que me ayudes, necesito poder acercarme a Noah…

- Creo que no has venido al mejor sitio para pedir ayuda.

- Tú lo dijiste: _"no quiero perder tu amistad"_ -Le recodo las palabras de días atrás-. Sé que he sido un completo imbécil días, pero quiero la felicidad de Noah, quiero conocerlo, ¿es tan difícil de entender? Vamos Emmett, eres padre, imagina que alguna vez te separaran de ella… -Se quedo en silencio-. ¿No moverías cielo y tierra para volver a su lado? -Emmett asintió-. Es lo que ahora intento hacer, he perdido ya demasiado tiempo.

- Edward, le dijiste que se lo quitarías.

- Sí y me siento como un bastardo, estaba dolido y la rabia habló por mí.

- Tienes que demostrarme mucho más que palabras para que yo pueda ayudarte y empiece a confiar en ti de nuevo, quiero hechos Edward.

Le sonrió por que le estaba dando un rayo de esperanzas.

- Gracias. -Se dirigió hacia la puerta para irse, pero antes se volteó para mirarlo-. Tienes una familia preciosa. -Emmett le sonrió asintiendo-. Pero esa niña ha sacado todo de su madre, es demasiado bonita para ser tuya. -Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

- Lárgate, Cullen, antes de que me arrepienta -le dijo sonriendo, volvieron a mirarse mientras asentían con al cabeza. Desde la universidad habían sabido leerse el uno al otro y ahora podía ver en sus ojos que quería darle un mínimo de confianza, por lo que no podría cagarla.

- Hasta pronto, Emmett.

…..

Todavía no podía creer que ese día lo volvería a ver después de dos días, le había costado convencer a la mujer que trabaja en casa de Bella, pero creía que hasta ella sabía quien era él para Noah. Esa tarde con su hijo fue tan especial que no le importaba ensuciar su traje con tal de estar rodando en el suelo con él, tenía tanta energía y era tan sumamente despierto e inteligente.

Allí estaba en su cama rodeado de miles de fotos de su hijo, esa que Bella le había dejado para poder hacer copias, al ver su sonrisa pudo llegar a entender que no podía culparla por llevárselo de ese antro, pero todo hubiera sido tan diferente si hubiese confiado en él. Se habría marchado del país por ellos, hubiese comenzado una nueva vida, aunque entendía los miedos que la llevaron a marcharse para no volver y ahora solo tenía en mente recuperarlos, quizás no podrían ser una pareja pero si unos padres que se llevaran bien por su pequeño y a cada foto que pasaba estaba más y más convencido de ello; Noah era lo primordial entre ellos.

Bella le abrió la puerta segundos después de que hubiera tocado el timbre, antes de que pudiera decir algo un pequeño en albornoz corrió hacía él gritando.

- ¡Nene! -El niño alzó sus manos para que lo cogiera, entonces cuando volvió a ver la cara de Bella ella sonreía.

- No ha querido bañarse hasta que llegaras. -Beso al frente de su hijo-. Esta eufórico desde que le dije que vendrías. -Su pecho se llenó de orgullo al escucharla, su hijo le quería. Entró en el apartamento.

- Pues será mejor que le demos ese baño. -Cuando llegó al salón pudo ver que allí estaba Jacob observándole, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Bella pareció que aprecio la tensión cuando habló.

- Te diré dónde esta el baño. - Con su hijo en brazos no miró de nuevo a Black y siguió a Bella hasta allí-. Ya esta preparada el agua, allí tienes el champú. -Asintió mientras la miraba-. Le gusta jugar un rato antes de salirse. -Había dejado a Noah en la alfombra mientras lo desnudaba escuchando a Bella-. Te dejo con él, tengo que ir…

- Tranquila, ve. -Ambos se miraron en silencio-. Yo me quedo con este trasto.

Bella asintió mientras se agachaba hacia Noah.

- Pórtate bien y no tires demasiada agua. -Vio como ambos se sonreían y alzó su ceja intrigado. Ella se levantó mirándole-. Todo tuyo.

Se fue dejándoles solo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo los celos se lo estaban comiendo por dentro desde que lo vio allí, pero no podía hacer nada, ella había rehecho su vida con el tal Jacob. Cogió a Noah y lo metió en la bañera mientras echaba gel en el agua para que hiciera espuma, pudo ver que en un lateral de la bañera había juguetes y los tiró dentro. Noah soltó una carcajada al ver todos aquellos juguetes, él empezó a limpiar su cuerpo con una esponja para después lavar su cabeza con champú, podía observar que no le hacia mucha gracia que le mojaran la cabeza mientras le aclaraba; pero después de terminar comenzó a jugar con todos los juguetes que allí había. Se sentó en el suelo del baño observándole, entonces Noah lo miró y pudo ver que sus intenciones no eran buenas pues le salpicó con el agua toda la camisa que llevaba.

- ¡Noah, no, mira, me mojaste! -Pero su hijo rio más fuerte y volvió a hacerlo, entonces él no pudo resistirse y comenzó a jugar con él y el agua como si tuviera su misma edad, ¿qué mas daba? La ropa podía secarse, ahora comprendía las palabras de Bella, _no tires demasiada agua_.

Media hora después, lo sacaba y secaba con una toalla, mientras él estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, entonces oyó una risita detrás de ellos, se giró y miró a Bella que los observaba. Aunque notó que si bien podría estar riéndose sus ojos estaban tristes.

- ¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó. Ella asintió pero igual no se convenció mucho con su respuesta, vio como se acercaba a ellos mientras cogía a Noah.

- Iré a ponerle el pijama, te traje unas toallas para que te pudieras secar. - Se quedo en silencio-. También algo de ropa, espero que no te importe que sea de Jacob, pero se me olvido decirte que trajeras un cambio por si este bribón te mojaba… -dijo revolviendo el pelo de Noah.

- Estoy bien con las toallas, los pantalones apenas se mojaron.

- Bien -dijo asintiendo y después se mordió el labio inferior-. Estaremos en la cocina para cenar, trae la ropa para meterla en la secadora.

- No tardare.

Se fue con Noah que le sacó la lengua antes de cruzar la puerta del baño. Sonrió mientras se quitaba la camisa empapada e intentaba secarse. Vio las ropas de Black allí encima y todo su estomago se revolvió, tenía ropa de él allí, aunque sabía que no vivían juntos, solo imaginarlo hacia que quisiera devolver. A regañadientes tuvo que ponerse la camiseta pues Bella no se encontraría muy cómoda con su pecho al descubierto.

Cenaron juntos mientras su hijo parloteaba sobre cosas de la guardería, no podía parar de reír antes sus ocurrencias. Poco después se encontraba viéndole dormir tras haberle contado un cuento, besó su mejilla y salió hacia el salón donde Bella se encontraba, tenía en su mano su camisa.

- Ya esta seca.

- Gracias. -_¡Qué alivio quitarse la camiseta de ese hombre!_ Sin pensarlo se cambió allí mismo, pudo ver como Bella estaba mirando su pecho y al ver que el se había detenido en abrocharse su camisa, ella subió sus ojos ambos no pudieron apartar sus miradas. ¿Aquello en sus ojos marrones era deseo? Ella dio un paso adelante y él la imitó pero entonces la vio retroceder-. Lo siento -le dijo mientras terminaba de abrocharse la camisa.

- No pasa nada, no es algo que no haya visto antes, ¿verdad? -Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Gracias por lo de hoy -Ella asintió-. ¿De verdad estás bien?

- No es nada, Edward, es solo que Jacob no se ha tomado bien que estés aquí. -Iba a replicar pero ella habló primero-. Ya le he dicho que tiene que acostumbrarse a ello, eres el padre de Noah.

- Bien -No quería discutir con Bella, era mejor dejarlo así, pero le llevaban los demonios, ¿quién se creía ese chucho para prohibirle ver a su hijo?, ¿será que temía algo? Sonrió en su interior, quizás esos celos podrían jugar a su favor si manejaba bien sus cartas. Dejó de pensar en todo aquello para mirarla de nuevo-. Será mejor que me vaya, es tarde.

- Claro -respondió y él se giró para ir hacia al puerta-. Edward -Al oír llamarlo volvió su cabeza hacia ella de nuevo-. ¿Podrías venir mañana?

- Por supuesto, adoro estar con Noah.

- Quiero que estés aquí cuando le cuente que tú eres su papá. -Miles de mariposas revolotearon por su vientre al oírle decir eso.

- ¿Qué?

- No puedo alargarlo más, habéis estado demasiado tiempo separados, creo que es hora de que lo recuperéis todo. -No pudo resistirlo y fue hasta ella abrazándola.

- Gracias Bella. -Ella le sonrió cuando se separaron-. ¿Mañana?

- Mañana...

* * *

><p>¿Os gusto?<p>

Gracias a Beth por en este capitulo ayudarme tanto, espero no haberte dado mucho el coñazo, jeje

Un saludo muy especial a mi otra beta Vicky que esta en plenos exámenes y no puedo betearme, le mando mucha suerte animo que no queda nada.

Gracias a las chicas que no tienen cuenta por sus comentarios:**Neella**

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero no tardar tanto pero no puedo prometer nada

Besitos y gracias

Se os quiere

xao


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Dios mío ni yo misma me puedo creer que haya tardado tantísimo en poder actualizar, pero he tenido unas semanas de infarto entre el trabajo e irme a Lisboa a ver a Robert (con lo que conlleva todo) nada de tiempo para dedicarle a la historia, pero traigo un capítulo largo espero que me perdonéis

La cancion es: "Tell It Like It Is" Aaron Neville-  www . youtube watch?v=4wRFAiYPLcg

Nos leemos abajo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 22<strong>_

Bella tras haber arropado y desearle buenas noches a su hijo, lo observó dormir, observó todas las similitudes entre él y su padre y cómo, sin Noah saberlo, tenían ya una conexión especial. Cuando se tumbó en su cama no fue capaz de dormir, a pesar de estar agotada, solo daba vueltas en su cama, de un lado a otro, pensando en todo lo que sucedió horas antes.

Se sentía triste por el comportamiento de Jacob cuando había visto llegar a Edward a su casa; antes de que este llegara le había hablado de que había accedido a que Edward viera a su hijo, ya que Noah no tenía la culpa de nada y merecía tener a su padre a su lado, no había dicho nada, solo mantuvo su silencio y obvió lo que ella le había dicho. Sin embargo, su semblante cambió cuando Edward apareció en su casa y Noah se tiró a sus brazos; quizás Jacob estaba celoso porque Noah estuviera así de contento y mostrara más interés en ese "extraño" que en él. Pero cuando Bella dejó a Edward en el baño con su hijo no le gustó la reacción de Jacob; le echó en cara que ella hacía eso para acercarse a él, que sabía que no le había olvidado. Fue algo que la dejó completamente descolocada. Sabía que los celos hablaban por él, así es que antes de que todo fuera a peor le dijo que se fuera, que no era el mejor momento para hablar aquello, Jacob furioso cogió su chaqueta y se fue sin ni siquiera despedirse de Noah.

Apartó toda esa imagen de su cabeza. Tendrían que hablar detenidamente de todo. Desde la aparición de Edward su vida estaba cambiando y necesitaba volver a esquematizarla de nuevo, debía hacerle entender a Jacob que él ahora era parte de la vida de su hijo y que eso no lo podía cambiar. Giró sobre sí misma en la cama poniéndose en posición fetal mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro al recordar como su bebé había mojado a Edward de arriba abajo durante el baño. Era un imposible que ellos pudieran volver pero su hijo se merecía tener a su padre en su vida, por ello decidió decirle a Edward que al día siguiente hablarían con Noah, no podía dejarlo pasar más, su hijo tenía que saber que él era su padre, aun así tenía un miedo terrible… ¿Cómo reaccionaría Noah al enterarse?

Tenía que dormir, mañana sería un día muy largo. Su subconsciente le jugó una mala pasada e hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciese al recordar como casi cae en la tentación de besar a Edward cuando lo vio cambiarse de camisa; sintió la atracción que ambos compartieron en el pasado. Pero reaccionó a tiempo, se habían hecho demasiado daño, había pasado mucho tiempo y lo más importante no sabía nada en absoluto de la vida de ese hombre durante los años que pasaron separados. ¿Seguiría casado? ¿Tendría otra amante que la sustituía?Bloqueó la dirección de sus pensamientos, eso no le interesaba. Entre ellos dos no había nada, solamente un hijo en común, y ella estaba con otra persona, así que aunque se diera el caso de que estuviera solo, ella no lo estaba. Era extraño cómo cada vez que se encontraban había terceros involucrados o la propia vida se encargaba de separarlos, eso solo debería reafirmarle que de ninguna forma, jamás, estarían destinados a estar juntos.

Apenas durmió dos horas esa noche y lo notó rápidamente en su cara al mirarse al espejo antes de ducharse e ir a despertar a Noah. No sabía si era por lo de Jacob o por decirle a Noah todo ese día o incluso por volver a verlo, pero sentía una inquietud en cada fibra de su ser que le fue imposible conciliar el sueño sin una maldita pesadilla. Relajó su cuerpo debajo del chorro de agua caliente y por un instante dejó de pensar en todo, se sentía tan a gusto allí, podría estar horas debajo del agua, pero los deberes la llamaban así es que cerró el grifo y salió para comenzar a vestirse. Después fue hacia la habitación de su hijo y abrió con cuidado la puerta, le encantaba observarlo dormir por unos segundos antes de despertarlo, se veía tan sumamente adorable, se acercó a su cama como todas las mañanas en las cuales no era él que se levantaba antes y se iba a saltar a su cama. Acarició su cabello.

- Noah, a despertarse –le dijo suavemente, sonrió al observar todas sus sabanas y colcha enredadas, era inquieto hasta en sueños, cuando se dormía con él se movía de tal manera que la tenía en una esquina mientras el dormía a sus anchas en toda su cama-. Vamos bebé, hay que desayunar. –Poco a poco vio como sus ojitos empezaban a abrirse. Se inclinó y le besó en la mejilla, el niño se frotó los ojos como respuesta.

- Mami, quero dormí un poquito más.

- No bebé, llegaremos tarde, además hoy te tengo una sorpresa. –Vio como él abrió sus ojitos emocionado.

- ¿Una sopesa? –preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama. Asintió sonriéndole.

- Pero no te puedo decir nada hasta la tarde. –Hizo un pucherito mirándola-. Noah, eso no me valdrá esta vez, mi amor tendrás que esperar.

- Etá bien –dijo resignado.

- Mientras cojo tu ropa, ¿por qué no vas y le dices a Sue que hoy tendrás una sorpresa?

- Sí. –Se desarropó emocionado y después de que Bella se levantara él bajó de su cama, dispuesto a correr hacía la cocina. Trataba a Sue como si fuese su abuela, la adoraba, y ella estaba encantada con ello.

- Noah, las zapatillas, si andas descalzo te puedes resfriar –le dijo al descubrir que no se las había puesto, el niño volvió sobre sus pasos, se las puso apresurado y salió corriendo de su habitación.

Mientras abría su armario para coger su ropa de hoy pensó en Sue como la abuela; pronto descubriría que sí que tenía abuelos de verdad e incluso tíos, aunque no sabía si Edward tenía hermanos, nunca hablaron de ello. Cuando su familia supieran todo ¿los aceptarían? Si supieran de su pasado… _podrían rechazar a Noah_; el temor se instaló en su cuerpo, nunca dejaría que su bebé fuera rechazado, sacaría las uñas por defender a su hijo. Suspiró cerrando el armario con la ropa en la mano y salió de la habitación.

Noah había estado muy emocionado durante toda la mañana y cuando lo dejó en la guardería su profesora sonrió al verlo tan feliz, ahora mismo ella también sonreía como una tonta al recordarle.

- Bella, Alice esta aquí dice que si tienes unos minutos. –Salió de su ensoñación al oír la voz de su amiga por el intercomunicador.

- Claro, Angela, dile que pase. –Dejó los papeles que estaba revisando a un lado y alzó la mirada para ver a Alice entrar en el despacho; se extrañó por la cara de tristeza que traía, esa chica era la más alegre que podía conocer-. Alice, ¿qué ha pasado? –Se levantó para ir hasta ella pero la chica la detuvo con la mano y negando con su cabeza se sentó. Bella fue a sentarse al lado de ella.

- Nunca me has contado de tu vida en Estados Unidos. –Bella la miró confundida-. Yo nací allí, solo dejé esa tierra cuando vine aquí –Alice la miró-, pero eso ya lo sabes, te lo conté todo.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas esto ahora, Alice? ¿Sucedió algo en Estados Unidos que te tenga así de mal? ¿Tu familia…? –Preguntó azorada.

- No… -contestó Alice tragando grueso-. Mi familia está bien… más que bien, ahora todos estamos juntos en Londres; mis padres junto con mi hermano vivían en Estados Unidos. Sabes que yo sentía que me faltaba una parte porque solo tenía a Jasper; pero bueno, tuve que conformarme, solo que ahora los tengo a todos conmigo. Así que mi familia está mejor ahora… creciendo, según lo que me di cuenta recientemente. ¿Tú dejaste familia en Estados Unidos cuando viniste a vivir aquí?

Sus ojos la miraron con incluso más tristeza que antes y Bella se tensó, no entendía por qué Alice estaba actuando tan extrañamente.

- No… -respondió un poco ahogadamente. En ese instante sentía que la vida como la conocía estaba acabada, con la aparición de Edward, los problemas con Jacob… ¿por qué Alice venía ahora a querer saber de un pasado que no quería o podía contar? ¿Es qué acaso no podía mantener algo de lo que había forjado con tanto esfuerzo en los últimos años?

- Me he dado cuenta que a pesar de que nos conocemos desde hace tres años, no sé nada de ti antes de que llegaras a Londres –comentó Alice apartando la mirada como si esas palabras le costaran y casi podía jurar, por el ahogo en su entonación final, que estaba forzándose a no llorar. Bella se quedó callada durante unos segundos. ¿Qué iba a decir? Estaba tan cansada de mentir…

- Mi pasado no fue fácil Alice, prefiero dejarlo atrás –respondió con una especie de ruego de trasfondo. _Por favor, no vayas hacia allá… no quiero seguir con la actuación hoy… no hoy…_

- Lo sé… -respondió Alice y Bella se tensó, la forma de su entonación y su mirada le hizo respirar aceleradamente. Dios… ¿_qué demonios está ocurriendo?_-. ¿Te conté alguna vez de mi hermano? –le preguntó. Se forzó a asentir.

- Es un empresario de América que está casado con su amor de la universidad, ¿no es así? –Preguntó y apretó sus manos en puños.

- Sí… -respondió levantándose de la silla y caminando alrededor- Mi hermano… no ha tenido una vida fácil, te lo aseguro, siempre fue un buen hombre, pero su esposa Vi…su esposa –se apresuró a corregir y Bella frunció el ceño- se obsesionó por tener un bebé, lo quería más que nada en el mundo, tanto que terminó en una institución psiquiátrica, donde aún se encuentra. Él tuvo que ingresarla allí después de que intentara suicidarse, al tiempo se divorció ya que nunca se recuperaría según los médicos, lo cual estoy segura que le hizo sentir culpable ya que la dejaría sola, aunque jamás la ha dejado desamparada, me consta por lo que me cuentan y porque mi hermano jamás lo haría, no está en su naturaleza…

- Eso es terrible, Alice… -contestó llevando una mano a su boca.

- Lo fue… y estoy segura que eso lo destrozó, le hizo hacer cosas que no hubiese siquiera pensado antes, mis padres me dijeron que se emborrachaba constantemente; que la frustración era grande por las múltiples peleas que tenía con su esposa; incluso hubo una vez que tuvo que sacarla arrastrada de la casa de mis padres por sus gritos y sus ataques de locura… aunque en ese momento no lo sabía… Estaba desesperado… sin esperanza…

- Dios… pobre hombre –comentó Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior. Agradecía el cambio de tema, todo era preferible a que hablaran de su pasado- ¿Le sucedió algo a tu hermano y por eso estás así? –insistió. Alice cerró sus ojos como si con eso evitara llorar.

- Quizás… ya que eso le hizo hacer cosas que jamás creí que haría… Como ir a un prostíbulo una noche y contratar los servicios de una castaña…

Bella se tensó y sintió que su corazón se detenía, literalmente, fue como si todo su sistema nervioso colapsara. . Jadeó y se levantó del asiento casi trastabillando.

- ¿Alice? –preguntó en un susurro. Su amiga se giró y ahora sí, una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

- Nunca te hubiese juzgado Bella… jamás lo hubiera hecho. Tu pasado… fue terrible, pero esa no eres tú. Solo quería que lo supieras, que yo sí me consideré tu amiga, y aunque comprendo que es difícil que me confiaras tu pasado, lamento que no lo hubieras hecho, porque nada hubiese cambiado entre nosotras. Te prometo que jamás nadie sabrá de él por mis labios.

Se giró para irse pero Bella la tomó del brazo para que no se fuera. Un segundo después ambas se estaban abrazando y llorando. Se quedaron así por unos minutos, sujetándose y temblando.

- Lo siento… -repitió Bella una y otra vez hasta que lograron calmarse un poco para poder hablar más coherentemente- Lamento haberte hecho daño, es solo… que no es algo que me enorgullezca Alice, y solo quería ser normal, que alguien me viera y no fuera la prostituta, la huérfana, la puta… solo Bella… no podía arriesgarme a que tú lo hicieras, o que alguien de mi nueva vida lo hiciera, porque por fin soy solo yo…

Alice asintió y se apartó limpiándole las lágrimas. Bella hizo lo mismo con las de ella causando que ambas rieran porque se entorpecían el trabajo de la otra. La miró con curiosidad.

- ¿De verdad no te importa? –preguntó en un susurro. Alice negó con la cabeza.

- Quería matar a Edward cuando me lo contó, no puedo creer que te hubiese usado de esa manera… -comentó con tono enfurecido. Bella negó con la cabeza.

- Fue el único que nunca me hizo sentir como una puta, Alice. Y rompió mi corazón por haberlo abandonado, pero no podía continuar en ese sitio, mucho menos después de saber… -Se detuvo y la miró fijamente asombrada.

- Sí, de mi sobrino –confirmó Alice y Bella dio un paso hacia atrás, horrorizada por las implicaciones de esto. Toda la vida pensando que su hijo nunca conocería ninguna parte de su lado paterno y siempre la tuvo a ella-. Edward vino a mi casa la otra noche –Alice suspiró antes de continuar- cuando vio a Noah y entendió que era suyo. Vi lo dolido y confuso que estaba al darse cuenta que estos años los había perdido y no había podido estar cerca de su hijo, allí fue que lo supe todo… Él ha sufrido mucho Bella, su pasado, Victoria, te aseguro que un niño era lo que más quería, aunque lo mejor es lo que sucede, porque no fue con ella sino contigo… Edward me pidió que no interfiriera, que no te dijera que era mi hermano porque pensaba que lo empeoraría todo, pero no podía quedarme callada o quieta cuando sé que él no ha tenido la posibilidad de estar con su hijo en varios años…

Bella suspiró y se pasó una mano por su cabello, meditando- No quería separarlos Alice, es solo que… debes comprenderme, Edward era un desconocido que me pagaba por… sexo. No podía obligarlo de ninguna forma ni tampoco creí que él quisiera hacerlo…

- Edward nunca te hubiese abandonado… él no es ese tipo de hombre, no le diste tiempo para que te mostrara como era en realidad… -declaró Alice fehacientemente.

- Pero yo no podía arriesgar la vida de mi hijo por ello y obviamente tiempo era lo que menos tenía… -le contestó y ambas se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que Alice asintió, como si lo hubiese entendido.

- Solo no vuelvas a llevártelo lejos, no los separes de nuevo, Edward lo amará y le dará todo lo que necesite, Noah necesita a su padre, Bella…

- Lo sé, y ya él y yo hemos llegado a un entendimiento, incluso hoy le vamos a decir a Noah que es su papá… -Alice abrió sus ojos ampliamente y sonrió, viéndose ilusionada y emocionada, incluso comenzó a removerse como si quisiera pedir algo pero no supiera bien cómo. Bella asintió a su ruego silencioso- Y por supuesto que cuando lo desees podremos decirle que eres su tía… no creo que haya mucho cambio allí, desde el principio lo trataste como tal…

Alice sonrió ampliamente y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza- Familia… ahora somos familia Bella… -Sonrió y después se tensó ligeramente al pensar en ello. Alice se quedó muy quieta.

- ¿Alice? –Preguntó en un susurro- ¿Crees que tus papás…?

- Lo amaran –se apresuró a agregar sin siquiera dejarle terminar la pregunta- Estarán extasiados por su primer nieto, y la verdad es Bella, que no les importara tu pasado si quisieras compartirlo, te lo prometo; pero si no quieres hacerlo también estaría bien, te lo prometí, nunca diré nada, y no creo que Edward lo haga tampoco, ya le jalé las orejas lo suficiente para que controlase su lengua… -Ambas rieron- Solo te pido que no los alejes de nosotros ¿sí?

Bella asintió y después de conversar un rato más sobre cómo eran los padres de Edward y lo emocionados que se pondrían cuando conocieran al pequeño, lo cual Alice aceptó a regañadientes que aún no sucedería ya que primero deberían superar el tema de _"yo soy tu padre desaparecido"_, se fue de la oficina dejándola recostada sobre la pared respirando agitadamente como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Y en alguna parte de su cerebro fue registrada la palabra que su amiga había dicho casi sin pensarlo… _familia…_

….

Después de haber salido del trabajo, recogió a Noah de la guardería y lo llevó a casa saltando alrededor porque ya estaban cerca a su sorpresa. Cada paso que daba Bella se sentía más ansiosa por ello, pero trató de reafirmarse una y otra vez que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Cuando estaban en su casa y faltaban apenas cinco minutos para que llegara Edward su estomago ya se encontraba destrozado por los nervios.

- ¿Y la sopesa, mami? –Miró a su hijo y sonrió, tratando de fingir una calma que no sentía en absoluto.

- Ya va a llegar. –El niño la miró confundido, ella sonrió, desde que había salido de la guardería no había dejado de preguntarle que cuándo le daría la sorpresa, en ese momento sonó el timbre-. Vamos a abrir la puerta.

Noah agarró la mano de su madre extrañado cuando ella se la tendió, pero todas sus dudas quedaron anuladas cuando tras la puerta apareció Edward, traía un enorme peluche de Rayo, el dibujo preferido de su hijo.

- ¡Nene! –Gritó su hijo con alegría a la vez que se tiraba a los brazos de Edward. Bella tuvo que coger el peluche de sus manos antes de que ambos pudieran caer al suelo por la efusividad de su hijo.

- ¡Hola Noah! –Le besó en su cabeza y luego miró hacia Bella sonriéndola, ella le devolvió la sonrisa nerviosa, era la hora de la verdad, los tres entraron dentro del apartamento. Fue en ese momento cuando Noah fue consciente del enorme peluche que tenía su madre entre sus brazos, con la alegría de ver a Edward ni había visto el peluche.

- ¿Es mío? –preguntó su hijo mirando a Edward.

- Claro pequeño, es todo tuyo. –Noah fue hasta su madre y tiró del peluche para que se lo diera, una vez en el suelo Noah se tiró encima de Rayo riéndose, tanto Edward como Bella soltaron una carcajada al verlo.

- Noah, no es una cama.

- Etá blandito mami. –Ante la respuesta de su hijo negó con la cabeza sonriendo, después miró a Edward que la observaba.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber antes de que…?

- No, así estoy bien, prefiero hacerlo cuanto antes, Bella, estoy ansioso por que lo sepa. –Asintió sin dejar de mirarle para luego girar la vista hacia su pequeño.

- Noah, ven con nosotros, todavía falta la sorpresa. –El niño la miró con cara de ilusión, claro que él pensaba que la sorpresa era la visita de Edward y su peluche. Se sentaron en el sofá del salón y Noah la miraba con curiosidad-. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te conté que papá estaba de viaje y que cuando pudiera vendría a conocerte y quedarse contigo?

- Sí, mami, etá trabajando lejos y po eso no pede vení –Noah estaba entre los dos y Bella le sonrió asintiendo, levantó la vista hacia Edward y siguió hablando.

- ¿Y si te dijera que tu papi ya ha llegado y que quiere conocerte?

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron y en ese momento sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que él debía tener a Edward en su vida.

- ¿Dónde etá? –le preguntó impaciente-. Vamos a buscarlo, mami.

Respiró hondo, besó la mejilla de su hijo y después le susurró en su oído-. Está sentado a tu lado, Noah.

Noah miró a Edward y luego a su madre-. ¿El nene?

- Sí, Noah.

Entonces el niño se giró hacia Edward-. ¿Edes mi papá?

- Sí, pequeño, por fin regresé a casa.

- ¿No te volvedás a í?

- No, nunca más.

La sonrisa del niño iluminó toda su cara-. Ahoda en el cole podré decí que mi papi ha vuelto. –Sin decir más abrazó a Edward fuertemente.

La tarde pasó volando viendo como su pequeño disfrutaba de la compañía de su padre, se arrepentía tanto de haberlos mantenido tanto tiempo separados, porque ahora observándolos no concebía que uno pudiera estar separado del otro. Puede que a su hijo le costara más tiempo comenzar a llamarlo papá, pues aún le seguía diciendo "nene".

Cerraron la puerta con cuidado, Noah se acababa de dormir, después de hacerles prometer que Edward le llevaría mañana a la guardería. Ambos fueron hacia el salón.

- Mañana estaré puntual para llevarlo y cumplir mi promesa. -Bella le sonrió.

- De acuerdo –le vio coger su chaqueta para irse-. Edward. –Él se giro rápidamente hacía ella-. Esta mañana Alice estuvo en mi despacho…-Lo observó tensarse y sonrió para calmarlo- Habló conmigo, sé que es tu hermana…

- Maldición… -dijo y se pasó una mano por su cabello- Le pedí que no interfiriera, que me dejara arreglar las cosas a mi modo… Debí saber que no me haría caso, Alice nunca lo ha hecho, no sé por qué diablos me sorprende… -siguió refunfuñando mirando hacia todos lados así que no notó la sonrisa que jugaba en los labios de Bella- Te aseguro que nadie te presionará, iremos a tu velocidad, Noah debe habituarse aún a que soy su padre… no puedo exigirte…

- Edward… respira… -le rogó. Él se calló y la miró con el ceño fruncido- No me siento presionada, más bien… eso me tranquilizó… -Le confesó y él frunció el ceño más profundamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Te lo dije Bella, no te lo quitare, es tu hijo y lo has cuidado muy bien, solo quiero formar parte de su vida…

- Lo sé… -comentó tranquilizándolo y era asombroso, ya que hace pocos días ese era su principal temor, y ahora se había desvanecido completamente. _Eso es raro_. Suspiró apartando ese pensamiento y negó con la cabeza para concentrarse en lo que estaban hablando- Es solo que una parte de mí temía que rechazaran a Noah, por… por su procedencia… -Edward la miró fijamente, atontado por esas palabras- Tus hermanos, tus padres, yo no sabía cómo iban a tratarlo, claro, no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño pero igual no quiero que siquiera sienta el rechazo, no es justo para él que no fue culpable de nada. Solo que ahora que sé que Alice es su tía, ya no siento ese temor con tanta fuerza… ella siempre ha sido buena con él… y ahora que lo sabe todo nada ha cambiado, según lo que me dijo… Incluso habló de familia y yo… -se mordió el labio y giró su cabeza acelerada, por Dios, ¿qué había dicho?- Yo… bien… lo siento…

Se giró para irse pero sintió que él tomó su antebrazo y la jaló hasta que quedara prácticamente pegada a su cuerpo. Ella sintió la calidez que trasmitía su piel por el traje que estaba usando y comenzó a respirar aceleradamente, mitad por el temor de lo que se había escapado de sus labios y por otra parte por sentir su calor y la respiración que caía en su frente y sus mejillas. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, mareándose por un olor que tenía tiempo sin percibir y que había extrañado terriblemente. Apretó con mayor fuerza sus ojos, no sabía si podía controlarse si lo miraba. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a derretirse y tembló sin ninguna razón.

- Edward… suéltame… -rogó en voz jadeante y sintió como pasaba su nariz por su mejilla, cada respiración pesada de su parte golpeaba su piel y atacaba miles terminaciones nerviosas, reflejándolas incluso en la planta de sus pies.

- Si lo hubieses permitido años atrás, ellos lo habrían sido… -le susurró contra su oreja y Bella tembló de nuevo- Pero no… tenías que alejarte de mí… -sintió que presionaba el agarre de su brazo y tembló más fuerte.

- Estaba hablando de una familia para Noah… -le respondió casi jadeante, y después se mordió el labio, como si esas palabras la hubiesen destrozado ya que esa idea… como si hubiese perdido algo de gran importancia aunque la realidad es que nunca lo tuvo- Edward… -insistió y sintió como él rozaba sus labios contra su cuello por un segundo, un gesto tan suave que por instante creyó que se lo había imaginado- Por favor, apártate, recuerda el acuerdo… Noah…

Él respiró profundamente como si quisiera llenarse con su aroma y después se apartó. La miró fijamente con sus ojos oscurecidos de deseo y ella se quedó allí sin poder moverse, más paralizada con su mirada que con lo que había estado entre sus brazos unos segundos atrás. Luchó por unos momentos para poder controlarse y conseguir hablar.

- Gracias- le susurró con voz ahogada- Será mejor que te vayas, es tarde y mañana tienes que estar aquí puntual o Noah se enfadara. –Se apartó un paso como si con esa separación física terminara con el encantamiento en que estaban. Edward asintió aunque notó en su mirada algo de nostalgia, aunque el deseo también se mantenía.

- No seré yo el que haga esperar a mi hijo –sonrió atontado al pronunciar esas palabras, mientras que a Bella las mariposas le revolotearon en su estomago al oírlas, había soñado tantas veces con que Edward y Noah estuvieran juntos, asegurándose así que esa revolución que sentía solo era a causa de ello- Bueno, nuestro hijo. –Lo miró asombrada por sus últimas palabras, aquello era una realidad y ambos la aceptaban a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, algo maravilloso nació de ellos y era Noah-. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana Edward. –Él abrió la puerta y pasó por ella, Bella tomó la madera para trancarla pero antes de hacerlo lo vio detenerse y mirarla sobre su hombro. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos pero no de deseo, más bien resolución.

- Primero tendrían que matarme antes de permitir que alguien le hiciera daño a mi hijo Isabella, yo protejo lo que es mío… siempre lo he hecho, espero que esta vez sí me dejes demostrarlo… -Con esas palabras retomó su camino.

Lo vio irse y se apoyó en la puerta cuando la cerró, apoyándose contra esta ya que su cuerpo temblaba tan fuertemente que tuvo que dejarse caer al suelo apoyando su espalda contra la madera. Pasó varios minutos calmando su respiración y el acelerado ritmo de su corazón, a la vez que se convencía que todo eso se trataba de las emociones de ese día y no del olor, calor y toque de Edward. A la vez que se prometía a sí misma mantener la distancia, estas reuniones tenían que ver con su hijo no sobre ellos. No existía un ellos. Esa historia estaba muerta y enterrada. Para siempre. Con ese último pensamiento fue a su cama convencida de que esa noche se revolvería más que la anterior. Sin embargo, al momento de tocar la almohada cayó rendida a Morfeo.

….

Había llegado temprano a su despacho esa mañana debido a que al ser Edward el que llevara a Noah a la guardería le había dejado tiempo para llegar tranquila. Su hijo le había despertado saltando en la cama diciendo que hoy podría decirles a sus amigos que su papi ya había regresado, sólo pudo sonreírle y besarle mientras él corría ansioso hasta la cocina para desayunar, había estado nervioso y hasta que no oyó la puerta que le indicaba que Edward estaba ya allí no había conseguido relajarlo. Lo vio marchar de la mano de su padre mientras llevaba su pequeña mochila en la espalda, pero lo que más felicidad le produjo fue ver la gran sonrisa que ambos portaban una vez que cruzaron la puerta para irse. Un toque en la puerta le sacó de su ensoñación.

- Adelante.

Levantó la cabeza y vio a Jacob entrar en su despacho, desde que se fue de su casa un día atrás no había sabido nada de él, por una parte intentaba comprenderlo pero por otra se sentía enfada por qué no confiaba en ella. Se sentó frente a ella, ambos se miraron, el silencio fue el dueño de la habitación hasta que él habló.

- Lo siento. –Bajó de nuevo su vista hacia sus papeles-. Bella no me ignores, me comporté como un idiota pero no pude evitarlo, es como si hubiera venido a quitarme todo lo que tengo.

Levantó la vista de sus papeles para mirarle de nuevo-. Pensé que confiabas más en mí, tuve un pasado con Edward y de ahí nació lo más bonito que tengo en mi vida, pero nos hicimos demasiado daño, no hay nada entre nosotros, solo nos une Noah y no puedo negarle que él ejerza de padre, Noah lo adora y lo necesita, si no estás de acuerdo con eso no sé qué hacemos juntos.

- Lo comprendo, pero me sentí tan apartado que no pude evitarlo. Por favor Bella perdóname, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. –se levantó para ir hasta ella-. He pensado mucho durante ayer y tengo que entender que él debe estar en la vida de Noah, pero me da miedo perderte. –Se agachó para quedar a la altura de ella-. Sé que lo que hubo entre vosotros fue muy fuerte…

- Jacob, solo confía en mí –lo vio asentir para después acercarse a ella y darle un beso.

- Gracias –asintió abrazándole.

La relación con Jacob volvió a ser la misma, y aunque podía ver su cara de disgusto cada vez que veía a Edward por su apartamento con Noah no decía nada, se mantenía en silencio. Había observado en esos días que ambos competían por ver quién se quedaba más tarde en el apartamento una vez que Noah se había dormido, cansada de esas estupideces, una vez que su hijo se dormía los echaba a ambos.

…

Después de comer con Rosalie y Alice en un restaurante cercano a la empresa, un par de semanas después de empezar su nueva rutina, se marchaba al parque donde había quedado con Edward que ya estaba allí con Noah, hoy era su día, lo había recogido en la guardería y se lo había llevado a comer para luego ir los dos a jugar. Le había sentado bien quedar con Rose y Alice, poder hablar tranquilamente sin ocultar nada era maravilloso, aunque claro no era como si lo hablaran públicamente pero había una confianza que antes no había existido, ambas le habían dicho que la apoyaban en todo con lo referente a Edward y que tanto ellas como Emmett y Jasper estarían siempre ahí.

Salió muchísimo más contenta de allí sabiendo que a pesar de huir apresuradamente de Chicago haber llegado a Londres le había dado una familia que la apreciaba y quería. Estaba llegando ya a su destino cuando divisó a Noah corriendo mientras reía, involuntariamente su cara mostró una sonrisa, pero entonces lo vio tropezarse y caer y como madre su impulso fue correr hacia su pequeño cuando lo vio llorando en el suelo pero alguien fue más rápido que ella ya que llegó hasta Noah y lo cogió en brazos mientras lo abrazaba y besaba su cabeza. Se quedó atontada observándolos, contempló como su hijo fue tranquilizándose poco a poco ante las palabras de Edward y como al final sonrió y asintió, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que ella estaba allí, aunque uno de los arbustos la tapaba igual podía escucharlos hablar.

- Todo está bien, campeón –le dijo él abrazándolo y observó como el niño pasaba sus pequeñas manos por el cuello y lo abrazaba a su vez- Solo fue un pequeño rasguño, ¿quieres un helado por ser tan valiente? –le propuso y vio como Noah asintió sonriendo ligeramente.

- Me alega que hayas vuelto, papá… -susurró Noah para esconder la cabeza en su cuello y vio como Edward lo abrazaba con fuerza, podía jurar, aunque no asegurar ya que estaba muy lejos, que sus ojos se habían humedecido y que tembló ligeramente. Ella se sentía igual, era la primera vez que su hijo lo llamaba así desde que se lo habían contado.

- Yo también me alegro de haberos encontrado… -respondió y después de abrazarlo por un segundo más, lo apartó sonriéndole- ¿Vamos por el helado? –El niño asintió y ambos caminaron hacia un puesto cercano de helados. Decidió que ya era el momento de ir a su lado, cuando logró recomponerse un poco.

Cuando llegó donde estaban sentados, pudo oír como ambos reían mientras comían un helado- Ya veo que lo habéis pasado bien. –Su hijo la miró y sonrió, Edward alzó sus ojos y ambos se miraron. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera por un instante, también sintió como si él supiera que los había visto, aunque sabía que no era el caso.

- Mami –Saltó de su silla y fue a abrazarla-. ¡Mira, me caí! –señaló su rodilla con algunos raspones.

- Corrió demasiado deprisa y… -se apresuró a explicar

- Tranquilo, Edward, no es la primera vez que se cae –le miró en tono tranquilizador, ella estaba más acostumbrada a las caídas de Noah, pero para él había sido su primera vez y sabía como se sentía uno esa primera vez- ¿Puedo tomar un helado?

- ¡Sí! –gritó el niño.

Noah loco de contento se volvió a sentar en su silla cuando vio a su madre sentarse con ellos. Pasaron una tarde realmente divertida, después del helado fueron a dar de comer a los patos que había en un lago en el propio parque. Noah salió corriendo a los brazos de su padre cuando una ardilla quiso subirse por su pierna para coger la comida que le tiraba a los patos, una vez a salvo le sacó la lengua al animal, cosa que hizo que Edward y Bella estallaran en carcajadas. En instantes como esos se daba cuenta de lo que ambos, tanto Noah como ella, habían perdido al marcharse lejos. Pero por mucho que siguiera lamentándose nunca podría cambiar nada de lo que había pasado, solo podría agradecer el presente.

Se había relajado en la ducha una vez que Edward se había ido después de dormir a Noah, había sido un día feliz para él porque Noah por fin lo había llamado papá, se notaba en su semblante, y no solo eso, desde que se lo dijo en el parque no paró de repetirlo todo el tiempo, podía jurar que sus ojos brillaban de emoción cada vez que el niño lo decía. Jacob no había podido ir por lo que se había sentido más relajada y no tan tensa como cuando ambos estaban por allí, aunque aquella noche pudo apreciar cual vulnerable podría ser cuando sintió como Edward cogía un vaso de agua cerca de donde se encontraba y como en el acto de alcanzar el vaso rozaba suavemente su espalda, tuvo que apartarse rápidamente de allí diciéndole que ya era muy tarde y se encontraba demasiado cansada e incluso fingió un bostezo no demasiado creíble, pues vio su sonrisa de satisfacción. Se puso su pijama para ir a dormir, pero antes fue hasta la habitación de su hijo, como siempre estaba medio arropado, se acercó hasta él y cuando colocó bien su cama lo besó en la frente y salió de allí sin hacer mucho ruido, pero la voz de su niño la hizo girar de nuevo.

- Mami. –lo vio mirándola desde su cama.

- Cariño, ¿qué haces despierto? Tienes que dormir. –Se sentó en su cama y acarició suavemente su pelo.

- ¿Por qué papa no vive aquí con nosotros? –Bella se mordió el labio ante la pregunta de su pequeño, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Él la miró impaciente-. La prima Lily tene a tío Emmett y tía Rose y mis amigos tenen a sus dos papás en casa…

- Bebé, son cosas de mayores, tu papá y yo no estamos juntos pero te queremos muchísimo.

- Pero yo quero que papi esté aquí y no el tío Jake –le dijo enfadado.

- Noah… -El niño se dio la vuelta para no mirarla, entonces una lágrima solitaria corrió por la mejilla de Bella, era tan pequeño, ¿cómo iba a entender los problemas de los mayores? Se quitó sus zapatillas y se metió en la cama junto a su hijo abrazándolo-. Te quiero bebé, pero tu papá y yo no podemos estar juntos.

El niño al sentir a su mamá en su cama se giró a ella y la abrazó-. ¿Estás enfadada con papi? –Bella le sonrió tristemente-. Si estás enfadada con él, ¿se volverá a ir? –Negó rápidamente, culpándose porque su niño tuviese esa inseguridad.

- No, mi vida, él nunca se irá más de tu lado, aunque no estemos juntos siempre estará contigo –le reafirmó. Noah sonrió más convencido y se apoyó en el pecho de su mamá mientras ella lo abrazaba fuertemente, el mundo de los mayores era todo un misterio para los niños.

Después de esa noche al día siguiente tuvo que hablar con Edward para contarle lo que había sucedido, él habló con Noah y le aseguró que aunque no estuviera con su mamá no se iba a ir a ningún lado, al oír las palabras de su padre el niño se olvidó de todo aquel asunto y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, pero ahora más feliz al tener a Edward a su lado.

….

Llegó a su casa antes de lo esperado, era la noche de la gala oficial de presentación del nuevo inversor Edward Cullen.

- Mami, yo quero ir -le impuso su hijo cuando esa tarde llegó a su casa; se agachó para mirarlo.

- Bebé, allí no habrá niños solo mayores, te aburrirías –su hijo hizo un puchero-. Además Sue me ha dicho que va a ver una película contigo y comeréis palomitas. –Vio como su puchero cambió a una cara de ilusión y alegría, le sonrió de vuelta.

Sue les miraba cuando Bella se levantó a la vez que su hijo iba corriendo a elegir una de sus miles de películas de dibujos.

- Te trajeron un paquete este medio día, está encima de tu cama.

- Gracias Sue –Miró a su bebé que ya tenía la película del Rey León en la mano-. Será mejor que me vaya a preparar. -Sue asintió mientras iba hacia Noah para ponerle la película y le decía que iba a ir a hacer las palomitas, sonrió cuando escuchó el grito de alegría de su hijo.

Llegó a su cuarto para ir directa a la ducha para relajarse por unos minutos, cuando salió en bata y se puso enfrente del tocador para maquillarse vio el reflejo del paquete que le había dicho Sue. Deshizo el gran lazo blanco que adornaba la caja y la abrió con cuidado, una pequeña nota estaba colocada con maestría sobre el papel que cubría, al parecer, una prenda de vestir.

_Esto es tuyo_

Cuando quitó el papel que cubría la prenda se llevó las manos a su boca al descubrir que aquel era el vestido que utilizó su última noche en Hawaii.

- Estás preciosa, Bella –la alabó Jacob cuando la vio salir hacía el salón para irse al hotel donde sería la gala-, pero pensé que te pondrías el vestido azul que te compraste el otro día.

Lo miró nerviosa-. Encontré este en el armario y pensé que me quedaría mejor.

- Desde luego, te sienta de maravilla. –Se acercó a su oído-. Me encanta la abertura en la pierna –Bella le sonrió empujándole divertida, entonces vio a su hijo venir hacía ella.

- Mami, eres una princesa –Sonrió mientras se agachaba y se ponía a su altura.

- Hazle caso a Sue, ¿vale? –El niño asintió.

- Soy mayor, mami, y me porto bien.

- Así me gusta –le dio un sonoro beso y ambos se abrazaron, Jake se despidió de Noah y ambos salieron rumbo a la gala.

….

Jacob se había ido a hablar con unos empresarios, mientras ella tomaba una copa. La presentación había sido corta, un discurso por parte de Emmett y otro por parte de Edward y después todos los comensales cenaron, ahora era el turno de la fiesta posterior, inevitablemente como nuevo inversor Edward había estado sentado en la misma mesa frente a ella sin dejar de mirarla, sintió la mano de Rose apretando la suya en algunas partes de la cena, por suerte Jacob estaba más pendientes del empresario que tenía al lado que de observar a Edward.

Ella no pudo olvidar su sonrisa de satisfacción cuando la vio entrar de la mano de Jacob, y sabía el porqué de esa sonrisa, en ese momento se arrepintió de haberse puesto el vestido, incluso no sabía por qué lo había hecho, fue un acto involuntario, cuando lo sacó de la caja y se puso delante del espejo recordó los buenos momentos y no lo pensó, se lo puso y ahora no sabía si había hecho bien o mal ¿que significaría este gesto para Edward? Desde luego no era una invitación a recordar el pasado de la mano de él.

- ¿Me permitirías un baile? –No le hizo falta girarse para saber quién la hablaba-. Vamos Bella, estaría bien visto que el nuevo inversor se llevara bien con la directiva, eso puede atraer a más inversores. –Se giró para mirar los ojos verdes de Edward.

- No creo que sea lo mejor –Miró a ambos lados, lo último que le faltaba era un ataque de celos por parte de Jacob. Además después de la última vez que la había abrazado contra la puerta de entrada había estado más reservada que nunca, no quería que algo así volviera a repetirse.

- Tranquila, lo vi hablando al fondo con otros empresarios, no creo que nos vea -¿Cómo demonios sabia a quién buscaba?-. Vamos Bella no te voy a morder. -Le tendió la mano, lo miró considerándolo, pero su mano fue traicionera cuando cogió la de él, al ver su sonrisa no pudo evitar devolvérsela ¿Qué le pasaba? Iba a soltarle pero él fue más rápido y la agarró por la cintura llevándosela al a pista de baile-. Demasiado tarde para huir –las notas de una nueva canción empezaron a sonar-. Vaya, me gusta esta canción, es tan acorde para este momento…

_If you want something to play with  
>Go and find yourself a toy<br>Baby my time is too expensive  
>And I'm not a little boy<em>

_If you are serious_  
><em>Don't play with my heart<em>  
><em>It makes me furious<em>  
><em>But if you want me to love you<em>  
><em>Then a baby I will, girl you know that I will<em>

Bella empezó a escuchar la letra ¿qué le quiso decir Edward con esas palabras? Le sintió más cerca de su cuerpo y se dejó llevar por la música sin dejar de mirarlo, cerró sus ojos sintiendo su aroma mientras se balanceaban. Durante esos minutos solo estaban ellos dos solos, como en Hawaii nadie más, sus cuerpos se rozaban, sentía su mano en su cintura baja y como la apretaba más a su cuerpo, sus manos entrelazadas estaban contra el pecho de él y podía sentir el acelerado ritmo de su corazón, lo cual era irónico ya que en su pecho sentía un latir muy parecido. Volvió a abrir sus ojos y mirarle, él no había apartado su mirada de ella, se mordió el labio mientras sentía como le acariciaba suavemente su espalda, se quedaron por unos segundos hipnotizados, casi ni movían sus pies, solo se observaban. Era tan hermoso y sus ojos verdes tan brillantes… después de tanto tiempo y no había cambiado. Se estremeció cuando lo vio acercarse suavemente a su oído, golpeando su respiración contra su mejilla durante todo el trayecto.

- Te pusiste el vestido –Tembló de nuevo al oírle susurrar esas palabras.

- ¿Por qué lo mantuviste durante estos años?

- Por la misma razón por la que tú aún tiemblas cuando te toco –le acercó más a su cuerpo si todavía podía quedar espacio entre ellos. Ella se tensó y jadeó cuando sintió que volvía acariciarla. Negó con la cabeza.

- Déjame ir –le suplicó.

- No puedo, Bella –la apretó más hacia él mientras sonaban las últimas estrofas de la canción- Ya no puedo hacerlo…

- Por favor, no… –A pesar de que le estaba suplicando no se movió, le estaba permitiendo acercarse a sus labios pero un movimiento cerca de ellos le hizo reaccionar. Advirtió como Jacob los observaba para después darse la vuelta y marcharse-. Jacob -susurró. Se separó de los brazos de Edward y corrió hasta donde lo había visto irse-. ¡Jacob! –Le gritó al verlo por un pasillo apresuradamente-. Por favor, espera. –Lo vio detenerse y girarse hacia ella.

- ¿Por qué vienes detrás de mí? Vete con él -le escupió con rabia-. Se os veía empalagosamente adorables juntos –se acercó a él-. Me pedías confianza… ¡Y todo este tiempo yo tenía razón!

- Lo siento, no sé que me pasó Jacob, por favor –acercó su mano para agarrarle pero él se alejó-. Te lo juro, no lo sé… pero te prometo que…

- ¡Basta! –le gritó Jacob mirándola furioso y dolido-. Acabo de verlo todo muy claro, Bella, tu mirada, nunca me habías mirado así- le dijo tristemente-. Sigues enamorada de él.

- ¡No!

- Te mientes a ti misma y me hieres a mí en el proceso. Te lo advertí y todo el tiempo me has negado lo que esta noche fue tan claro…

- Jacob, por favor… él y yo no somos nada, nunca lo hemos sido, es simplemente mi pasado… Tú eres mi futuro...

- No quiero seguir hablado ahora, Bella, no cuando yo te he disculpado tantas veces y lo único que recibo son migajas y promesas vacías… No puedo hablar en este momento. –Intentó detenerlo pero le fue imposible, se apoyó en una pared cercana y lloró, siempre lo arruinaba todo…

Llegó a su casa agotada, después de que Jacob la dejara allí sola en el pasillo tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para tranquilizarse justo cuando iba a irse de allí vio a Edward mirándola apesadumbrado pero sin acercarse, no era ni el momento ni el lugar de volver a acercarse a él, no después de ese baile. Huyó de allí en sentido contrario a él, ¿qué demonios le había sucedido? Si Jacob no hubiera aparecido le habría permitido que la besara. ¿No había aprendido nada? Estaba arriesgando todo de nuevo sin ninguna razón. Dejó el bolso en el salón y caminó con cuidado hacia la habitación de su hijo con el móvil en su mano por si Jacob llamaba. Cuando estaba en la cama sentada se acercó para darle un beso pero notó su pelo mojado y su pijama también estaba bañado en sudor, tocó su carita y ardía. Encendió la luz para darse cuenta de que su niño estaba de un intenso color rojo.

- Noah –le llamó- bebé, despierta, Noah. –Pero su hijo mantenía los ojos cerrados-. ¡Noah! –Gritó, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Sue entró en pijama por ella, Bella miró hacia allí con su hijo ya en brazos.

- Bella, ¿qué pasa?

- No lo sé, Sue, no despierta, está ardiendo en fiebre. Me voy al hospital –No esperó a la respuesta de Sue, sólo corrió con su hijo en brazos.

Al llegar al hospital se lo arrebataron de las manos y le dijeron que tenía que esperar a que el médico hablara con ella. ¿Cómo podían decirle eso? Su hijo no despertaba y estaba bañado en sudor y con una fiebre altísima. Se sentó llorando en un banco y observó que todavía llevaba puesto el vestido. Descubrió también que no había soltado el móvil de su mano; como un fogonazo un único nombre vino a su mente, buscó como desesperada el número. Cuando lo encontró se llevó el móvil con sus manos temblorosas hacia su oreja. Dos pitidos, después oyó su voz.

- ¿Bella? –preguntó la voz de Edward.

* * *

><p>¿Os gusto?<p>

Dios mas de 500 comentarios ya, muchísimas gracias a todos ^^

Gracias a mis betas Beth y Vicky sois geniales chicas anda que no hemos peleado con este capítulo para que estuviera perfecto

Gracias a las chicas que no tienen cuenta por sus comentarios: **YessyZavala, Prettykarol y oliviitha**

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero no tardar tanto pero no puedo prometer nada

Besitos y gracias

Se os quiere

xao


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Por fin por fin volví ^^ tenía el capitulo desde principios de semana pero de lo que escribí a lo que estoy subiendo no tiene nada que ver gracias a mis maravillosas betas por hacerme ver que aquella idea no era la mejor.

Os dejo leer sin más nos vemos abajo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 23<strong>_

Edward abrió sus ojos antes de que el despertador sonara, hoy era un día importante; por fin Noah sabría que él era su papá. Decir que estaba excesivamente entusiasmado era poco, por lo que decidió salir de la cama y ducharse.

Mientras que el agua le caía por el cuerpo pensaba en comprarle a su hijo el peluche que había visto días atrás en un escaparate de una juguetería. Sabía a ciencia cierta que le encantaban esos dibujos de coches, la prueba estaba en su habitación, no había hueco alguno sin alguno de ellos. Por lo que después de salir de trabajar iría a comprárselo, quizás así ganara más puntos con él… Debía evitar que ese pensamiento se colara, otra vez, en su mente. Pensaba de ese modo tan solo porque no sabía cómo iba a actuar Noah. Sí, se veía que lo quería como el "nene", aquel apodo por el que tanto lo llamaba, pero temía que cuando le dijera que era su padre fuera a rechazarlo por haberlo abandonado y no haber estado desde el principio con ellos, o en el peor de los casos que prefiriese a otro como su padre, como al imbécil de Jacob… Tenía que tener fe en que la conexión que habían desarrollado desde el principio era más que suficiente…

Las horas pasaron, como si fuesen años pero ya estaba por fin delante de la puerta de Bella con el gran peluche en la mano, aquel por el que sintió un tremendo cosquilleo en el estomago cuando le dijo a la dependienta que era para su hijo, desde entonces no se le había quitado la sonrisa de embobado.

Cuando la puerta se abrió mostró a madre e hijo tomados de la mano, su sonrisa se extendió cuando Noah gritó con alegría y se tiró encima de él; Bella tuvo que coger el peluche para que no cayera al suelo. Cuando apreció en su hijo la sonrisa de felicidad adornando su cara mientras le daba el peluche, supo que había acertado en la elección.

Esperó impaciente mientras Bella le hablaba al niño y se le cortó la respiración cuando por fin ella se lo dijo. La carita ilusionada de Noah al mirarle le quitó todo el pesar que llevaba encima durante todo el día, pensaba que iba a recibir un rechazo, por el contrario lo que se encontró fue esa dulce mirada de emoción de su hijo, una mirada que le mostraba lo complacido que le hacía escuchar esa confesión.

Sin embargo, lo que más le emocionó fue su abrazo después de decir que ya en el cole sabrían que su papá había regresado.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, llegó al apartamento que estaba alquilando hasta encontrar algo mejor, estaba cansado de vivir en el hotel, por el contrario Tanya había decidido quedarse allí, sentía que ambos se estaban alejando desde que le contó la situación con Bella. Recordó la conversación que tuvieron dos días atrás cuando decidió irse a vivir allí por el momento, ella alegó que necesitaban espacio y que la situación había cambiado, así él no lo viera, lo cual no terminó de comprender, tenía un hijo con Bella pero sentimentalmente no había nada allí. Era evidente que había una especie de aura sexual que los envolvía, aunque estaba claro que aquello era debido a los pasados fuegos artificiales que explotaron entre ambos, por eso no se sorprendía, que aun existiese ese magnetismo. No obstante había mucho dolor, recriminaciones y culpas allí para que pudieran llegar a algo más, ahora solo eran los padres de Noah, y Tanya estaba llevándolo a otro nivel, lo cual era bastante extraño en ella.

Se sentó en el sofá y cerró los ojos pensando en esa conversación, había visto pocas veces a Tanya desde ese día, ambos deberían volver a hablar y arreglar lo que sea que estuviera mal.

Su mente volvió a rememorar esa tarde con su hijo y la mueca de preocupación se transformó a una sonrisa, ahora iba a estar permanentemente en la vida de su hijo, con su pareja Tanya y Bella, quien era su pasado. En ese momento recordó lo que le había contado de Alice, miró su reloj y vio que no era demasiado tarde, cogió su teléfono y marcó.

- Hola hermanito –le dijo Alice alegre por el teléfono.

- ¿Qué parte de no "no le digas nada a Bella" no entendiste? –el silencio se oyó al otro lado de la línea por unos segundos hasta que la sintió coger aire.

- Tenía que hacerlo, es mi amiga y necesitaba saberlo por ella, además nos ha venido bien y pronto le dirá a Noah que soy su tía, aunque él ya me llama tía Alice pero…

- Alice ya…- sabía que cuando estaba tan emocionada no podía parar de hablar, la sintió sonreír- por favor la próxima vez hazme caso.

- Está bien – la oyó resignada.

- Ya sabe que soy su papá – no pudo contener la emoción, tenía que contárselo, escuchó gritos de alegría. Hablaron durante más de una hora, había necesitado mucho a su hermana, sumándole además que ella había estado presente en la vida de Noah desde su nacimiento, era una buena aliada para terminar de conocer a su hijo.

….

Al día siguiente, se despertó todavía más contento y se apresuró en ducharse, quería llegar cuanto antes para poder estar con él en el desayuno, cogió las llaves de su coche y salió aprisa rumbo al apartamento de Bella. Cuando llamó al timbre oyó el grito de alegría de su hijo y poco después Bella abrió la puerta y él saltaba a sus brazos.

- ¡Hola! –le dijo a Bella y ella le sonrió en respuesta, besó la mejilla de Noah que todavía tenía el pijama puesto- ¿has desayunado?

- Todavía no ha terminado, está increíblemente inquieto –Bella miró a su ojo mientras acariciaba la mejilla donde él había besado a su hijo.

-Pues será mejor que terminemos campeón o sino llegaremos tarde – el niño asintió sonriente mientras se bajaba de los brazos de su padre y le cogía la mano para llevarlo a la cocina donde tenia su bol de cereales a la mitad.

Bella se acercó hasta ellos- tengo que terminar de arreglarme – asintió girando su cabeza para mirarla, tenía puesto un vestido de tubo pero llevaba sus zapatillas de estar por casa, mordió su labio para no reír ante ese detalle- si quieres tomar algo pídeselo a Sue.

- Gracias – ella asintió y se fue por el pasillo, supuso que rumbo a su habitación, como deseaba ir tras ella para ayudarla a quitarse la ropa… sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y volvió la atención a su hijo que estaba terminando con sus cereales. Le pidió a Sue que si le podía poner un café, con las prisas por salir no había tomado nada, la mujer le sonrió maternalmente y fue a preparárselo. Cuando su café estaba a la mitad Noah saltó de su silla para cogerle la mano.

-Vamo nene –le apremió su hijo tirando de él, todavía le dolía que no le dijera "papá" pero debía resignarse, quizás con el tiempo… fue hasta su habitación y allí comprendió que quería que le ayudara a vestirse, rió divertido cuando Noah se sentó en la cama esperando por él para que empezará a vestirlo. Cuando estaba terminando de abrocharle el zapato Bella entró por la puerta y se quedó apoyada en el marco observándolos.

- Conmigo no para de saltar por toda la cama, sin embargo, mira como está contigo –después de terminar, Noah salio disparado por la puerta, él la miró y se acercó un poco más hasta ella.

- Creo que se me da bien lo de ser papá – ella bajó la mirada y segundos después la alzó mientras sonreía aunque sus ojos no mostraban esa sonrisa.

- Si, eres un buen padre –se giró para marcharse pero él le agarró el brazo reteniéndola. Bella miró primero la mano sobre su muñeca y luego le miro a él, se mordió su labio nerviosa- por favor…- ante su suplica la soltó suavemente, ella lo aprovechó para salir de allí. Edward se apoyó en el marco de la puerta respirando profundamente ¿algún día podría superarla?

Después de que Bella le diera la dirección de la guardería de Noah y le explicara que había hablado con su profesora para que supiera que era el padre de Noah y pudiera recogerlo sin problemas, cogió la mano de su hijo que ya llevaba su pequeña mochila en sus hombros y ambos sonriéndose salieron del apartamento rumbo al garaje donde estaba su coche. El día anterior había ido a unos grandes almacenes para poder comprar la sillita del coche para Noah, no pudo resistirse cuando vio una de color rojo con el dibujo de su personaje de dibujos favorito.

Ayudó a Noah a quitarse la mochila para poder sentarse en la silla pero antes de hacerlo el niño lo miró.

- Es rayo.

- Si campeón – más contento de lo que ya estaba se sentó en la silla mientras Edward se peleaba con los cinturones de sujeción de la silla ¿cómo podía aquello ser tan difícil? Había leído las instrucciones veinte veces el día anterior, cuando por fin consiguió colocarlo todo en su sitio y comprobar que Noah estaba seguro fue hacia la puerta del conductor y se sentó no sin antes colocar el espejo retrovisor para poder ver mejor a su hijo, después arrancó el coche y se puso en marcha.

Su hijo fue arrastrándole por el pasillo hasta que llegó a una puerta donde una mujer joven le sonrió.

- ¡Hola Noah!

- Seño, este es mi papá –miró a Noah sorprendido y después hacia la mujer que tenía delante, ante la sonrisilla que pudo apreciar en la profesora de Noah supo que su baba debería estar ya por los suelos, la maestra los dejó solos para despedirse, se agachó a la altura de su hijo.

Le besó y abrazó- te quiero Noah –el niño le devolvió el abrazo para salir inmediatamente corriendo dentro de la clase. Lo observó dejar su mochila en una percha que tenia encima fotos de él. Se acercó a uno de los niños y lo señaló, leyendo en sus labios a la vez como le decía a su compañero "es mi papá". Edward le dijo adiós con la mano y salió de allí atontado. Si, era padre y adoraba y amaba a su pequeño, sabía que esa sonrisa tonta que tenía en su cara no desaparecería a lo largo del día.

…..

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que llevó a su hijo por primera vez a la guardería y ahora se turnaba con Bella para llevarlo un día cada uno. Hoy era su día con Noah, le había recogido de la guardería y ambos habían ido a comer con Emmett y Lily. Más tarde pasaron un buen rato en el parque.

Esa mañana no había empezado muy bien, se encontró con Jacob en la casa, tenía la esperanza que después de su pelea se distanciaran, pero no todo iba a ser tan fácil Así que ahora lo veía allí a todas horas. Intentaba pasar más tiempo con su hijo pero también más tiempo con Bella; los celos le comían por dentro y sabía que Jacob también estaba haciendo lo mismo pues desde que Noah sabía que era su padre le había visto merodeando por el apartamento con mucha asiduidad. Lo que más rabia le daba era cuando la besaba delante de él o la agarraba posesivamente, pero por el contrario le gustaba que ella misma se alejara de él avergonzada, es más le satisfacía observar eso. Le daba muestras de que o ella no estaba del todo cómoda con esa situación, por el hecho de estar delante de él, o porque no quería estar en actitud cariñosa con su novio. Pero ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? No debía pensar en nada de eso, ya había aceptado que no había sentimientos entre los dos. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto cuanto se besuqueaban esos dos? Lo que debería estar haciendo es arreglar lo que estuviese mal con Tanya y olvidarse de una vez por todo de Bella. Emmett le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Que callado te has quedado – miró a su amigo y se encogió de hombros.

- Muchas cosas en las que pensar…

- ¿Muchas cosas? o ¿una sola con nombre de Bella? –Emmett le miró alzando la ceja, él dirigió la mirada hacia su hijo que iba de la mano de Lily mientras ambos jugaban en los columpios, se encogió de hombros.

- Ella esta con Black, fin del tema.

- Puedes engañarte a ti mismo, pero te conozco Edward y sé que lo que tuvieron no fue algo pasajero, porque lo veo en ella también –giró la cabeza para mirarlo- pero pobre de ti si la vuelves a hacer daño –ambos sonrieron.

- ¿No eras tú partidario de que ella esté con Black?

- Yo soy partidario de que sea feliz, al igual que mi sobrino – sin más le dejó con la palabra en la boca mientras se levantaba e iba hacia donde estaban los niños, no había quien entendiera a Emmett casi le mata semanas atrás y ¿ahora le estaba dando carta blanca con Bella?...

Observó a su hijo mientras corría perseguido por Emmett y Lily, el corazón se le puso en la boca, siempre era así cuando le veía correr, no quería que se volviera a caer como aquel día, se había llevado un susto de muerte al verlo en el suelo, pero todo tuvo su recompensa pues por primera vez Noah le llamó _"papá",_ la emoción lo había embargado por dentro e incluso podía jurar que, si no las hubiera retenido, sus lagrimas habían caído una por una.

En ese momento vio como se dirigía hacia él gritando "papá"; se levantó del banco y lo cogió en brazos mientras eran perseguidos por Lily y Emmett.

Llegaron agotados a casa de Bella después de despedirse de Lily y su padre; Bella no se encontraba todavía allí por lo que Sue les abrió la puerta y él decidió ir a bañar a su pequeño, cuando le estaba sacando de la bañera, apareció ella por la puerta.

- Lo siento, tuve que terminar unas cosas de última hora en la oficina –dijo disculpándose, todavía estaba usando los tacones y el bolso sobre su hombro.

- Tranquila, sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo con él –mientras hablaba secaba el pelo de su hijo con una toalla, Bella se acercó hasta ellos y besó a Noah.

- ¿Cómo lo has pasado? – cariñosamente se agachó para estar a su altura y acarició su mejilla, era una buena madre, de eso no había duda.

- Bien mami, estuve con Lily y el tío Emmett –le dijo emocionado- y papá me cogió en brazos para que no me pillaran y corrimos muy deprisa – le contó todo haciendo gestos a lo grande con sus manos. Bella lo miraba embobada y sonreía a cada cosa que contaba. A la vez que Noah terminó de contarle todo a su madre, Edward intentaba ponerle el pijama a su hijo a la vez que este se giraba para hablarle- ¿vas a cenar aquí? – miró a Bella que ya se había incorporado, ella se encogió de hombros y entonces pudo sonreír a su hijo asintiendo, él gritó de alegría y los tres se fueron hacia la cocina, donde Sue ya estaba preparando la mesa.

….

Hoy era el día en el que se celebraba su entrada en la empresa, aunque no tenía que ir a trabajar se había levantado temprano, estaba un poco triste por que hoy no vería a Noah, odiaba los días en los que no era él el que lo llevaba a la guardería. Después de desayunar fue hasta su armario para preparar la ropa para esa noche y entonces lo vio allí colgado, ese vestido era como una parte más de él. Cuando decidió irse a Londres no lo pensó dos veces al meterlo en la maleta, no sabía por qué pero tenerlo con él le recordaba a ella y a pesar de que en otro momento quiso olvidarla no se pudo deshacer de él. Lo sacó y lo puso sobre la cama mirándolo y recordando lo bien que le quedaba aquella noche en Hawaii. Estuvo durante varios minutos sin apartar la vista de él y entonces una locura se le ocurrió, si aquello funcionaba se replantearía todo de nuevo.

Estaba terminando de vestirse cuando llamaron a su timbre, fue abrochándose los últimos botones de su camisa, cuando abrió, Tanya estaba delante de él vestida con vaqueros y una blusa.

- ¿Qué haces así todavía? – Ella entró cuando Edward se apartó- vamos a llegar tarde sino te arreglas.

- No voy a ir Edward –le dijo bajando su mirada.

- ¿Por qué? –Se acercó a ella dejando su corbata encima del sillón- Tanya quiero que vengas, que ella este allí…

- Esto no es por ella, es por ti –por fin alzó la mirada.- es lo mejor, sé que es un día muy importante y sé que tus padres no han podido llegar a tiempo por su vuelo, Alice estará allí y… - sé quedo callada sin seguir la frase, lo sabía, sabia que iba a decir que Bella también estaba allí- es mejor que no vaya…-se acercó hasta ella y cogió sus manos.

- Yo te quiero allí, a mi lado – Tanya negó.

- Nos vemos mañana –le besó suavemente la mejilla y se marchó rodeándole hacia la puerta, quiso coger su mano de nuevo para retenerla pero ella fue más rápida y solo sintió la puerta cerrarse, se sentó en el sofá llevándose las manos hacia su cabeza para agarrarse el pelo ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

.

Entró en el salón donde se celebraría la gala y fue directamente a por una copa, necesitaba beber algo antes de que empezara todo. Fijó su mirada en la entrada del lugar esperando verla parecer y solo dios sabía que rezaba para que lo hiciera con aquel vestido. Después de saludar a varios invitados y de que Emmett se acercara a él para decirle que primero se haría los discursos, la vio entrar agarrada de la mano de aquel imbécil, pero a pesar de eso no pudo evitar su sonrisa de satisfacción cuando la miró de arriba abajo observando su atuendo, se lo había puesto y lucía mejor que la primera vez que lo llevaba.

Su discurso fue relativamente corto agradeciendo a todos y cada uno en los que habían confiado en él y que se sentía muy feliz por pertenecer a la empresa de su gran amigo Emmett, después se sentó en la mesa donde iban a cenar y volvió a sonreír con autosuficiencia al descubrir que durante toda la velada la tendría delante de él. No podía creer su suerte cuando Black no dejaba de hablar con el hombre que tenía al lado por lo cual pudo mirarla fijamente, quería ponerla nerviosa, quería que supiera que sabía que al ponerse ese vestido algo había cambiado…

No pudo dejar de observarla durante toda la velada, como hablaba con otros hombres profesionalmente, como sonreía con Jacob cuando bailaron juntos y él la pisó dos veces, los celos le estaban comiendo por dentro al verla así y entonces la más absoluta de las verdades se cercioró sobre él… ¿Podría haberla hecho así de feliz en el pasado? ¿Si hubiera peleado contra su pasado lo habría superado? Y se dio cuenta que esas preguntas tenía una sola respuesta: "No"

No hubiera podido porque al verla hablando con otros hombres sobre la empresa, en el pasado hubiera imaginado que intentaba conseguir algo de ellos y todo se le habría caído encima y solo hubiera habido desconfianza en él.

Bella había tenido tantísima razón en el fondo, nunca podría haber aceptado su pasado, no en aquella época, no en aquellas circunstancias cuando él ni siquiera estaba divorciado y sabiendo que la había sacado de su vida. Si era sincero consigo mismo, tampoco hubiese podido sacarse de su cabeza el hecho de que ella lo hubiese usado para salir de una vida hasta tener un mejor postor, o que él en verdad la hubiese usado… e incluso en toda esa vorágine de sentimientos que le rodeaban él hubiera luchado por apartarle a Noah, para que su hijo no viviera con el pasado de su madre y se culpó por ello, porque se daba cuenta de que nunca podría haberla hecho feliz como lo era ahora, y que ella se hubiera marchado de ese hotel años atrás es lo mejor que les podía haber pasado aunque eso le alejara de Noah durante tanto tiempo, pero ellos necesitaban ese tiempo y ahora realmente se deba cuenta de todo. A pesar que su partida lo hubiese destrozado y cambiado completamente.

Eso fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho…

Estaba tan agobiado con todas esas declaraciones y entendimientos, que cuando la vio sola caminó hacia ella sin dudarlo, necesitaba tocarla, tenerla cerca… necesitaba todo de ella. ¿Como ese estúpido podía dejar a semejante mujer sola? Se acercó y le susurró a su espalda, pudo sentir la tensión que recorría su cuerpo pero también el temblor.

No le hizo falta convencerla mucho más cuando su mano cogió la suya y la llevó hasta la pista para bailar.

Entonces estando con ella allí, se olvidó de todo y de todos, solo eran ellos dos, como siempre. ¡Qué idiota había sido al asumir que todo lo que sentía era atracción sexual! Los celos, la posesión, las ansias, todo eso había estado allí. Siempre. Incluso cuando había creído que la odiaba, incluso cuando quería vengarse, cuando pensó que le había arrebatado a su hijo… Siempre había estado allí…

¡Maldición! Ese sentimiento solo se había ocultado y ahora se había transformado mil veces… mil veces más fuerte… Ahora sí iba a destruirlo…

La sintió tensarse pero solo pudo agarrarla más fuerte, el pasado y el presente conjugándose por primera vez sin dolor, sonrió sin poder contenerse y le dijo lo del vestido, la vio sonrojarse, se ponía tan linda ante ese sonrojo. Aquello entre los dos estaba siendo tan intenso que por primera vez sintió de verdad que solo con ella podría ser feliz. Aunque ella le suplicó que la liberara no podía dejarla ir, no ahora que había descubierto todo, era más fuerte en él cuando se trataba de ella, no pudo evitar acercarse a sus labios y entonces sintió como ella por fin se rendía… y cómo él volvía a rendirse en el proceso… ya se había acabado toda la negación…

Lamentablemente, antes de poder darle voz a su revolución mental y poder tocarla de nuevo, Black llegó de nuevo a recordarle cosas del presente que no debería olvidar. Como que no era suya. Como que él no era libre. Vio como ella corrió tras él y no pudo evitar seguirla dejando cierta distancia, cuando llegó hasta donde estaban los vio discutir, le dolió en el alma sus palabras: _"__É__l y yo no somos nada, nunca lo hemos sido, es simplemente mi pasado"_ y la vio llorar por el imbécil…aquello le volvía completamente loco.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de moverse de su sitio hasta que la vio correr de nuevo hacia el lado opuesto donde él se encontraba. Se apoyó en la pared y suspiró resignado, todo era absolutamente agotador e imposible, ni siquiera pensó en que estaban enfrente de todos y que no debería haberlo hecho por respeto a Tanya y por no perjudicar a Bella pero… solamente había deseado sentir sus labios de nuevo, era lo único en lo que conseguía pensar. Cerró sus ojos tratando de no pensar más, entonces alguien habló.

- Es hermosa –dirigió la vista hacia la voz y vio a Tanya allí detrás de él, con la misma ropa con la que había ido a su apartamento horas atrás, sonrió tristemente. Él quiso maldecirse.

- Lo siento – tuvo que decirle esas dos palabras pues no sabía lo que podría haber visto Tanya ni desde cuando llevaba allí, estaba tan saturado de sentimientos que no sabía que decirle a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Ella se acercó hasta él, pudo ver sus ojos lagrimosos- Pensé que no ibas a venir –sonrió tristemente.

- Tenía que verla y saber a que nos llevaría esto – mordió su labio reprimiendo las lágrimas, respiró antes de comenzar a hablar- saber quien era la mujer por la que llevas suspirando tantos años –se miraron fijamente- por la que aún suspiras y lo harás siempre…

-Tanya…

-Aquí no hubo engaños Edward, no puedo declararme una victima o alguien con el corazón roto… a pesar que mi corazón está bastante cercano a ello…

-Maldición… -murmuró él tomando su mano para acercarla a su lado, ella se dejó caer en el suelo y ambos quedaron sentados en este por unos segundos sin decir palabra- Juro que lo intenté… que pensé que no había nada allí… No quería jugar contigo…

-Lo sé… -respondió apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro- Y al final creo que podría llegar a competir con ella, pero no creo que jamás pueda hacerlo con una familia… Creo que desde que me llamaste para decirme que eras padre sabía que esto se había acabado; aunque mi terquedad nata me hizo seguir aquí… lastimándome…

-Juro que no quería hacerlo… juro que…

-Lo sé… -le respondió-. Sé que no querías hacerme daño, y sé que quisiste engañarte por un tiempo, sin embargo, también sé que desde que la viste nunca volviste a tocarme, y no volviste a ser el mismo, lo cual es bueno, porque te convertiste en la persona completa que conocí años atrás… cuando eras feliz… Esa es la razón por la que no quise venir a la gala.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó confundido.

-No quería estar presente para cuando la careta que habías puesto con tanta fuerza cayera y no sabía si ese momento iba a llegar esta noche… Sin embargo debía verla y… tuve que presenciarlo… Lo cual fue bueno al final, porque nunca he querido vivir una vida de mentiras, que es lo que sería esto sino hubiese estado aquí esta noche…

Edward arrugó la cara cuando vio su expresión de dolor.

- Tanya perdóname, lo siento tanto, tú no te mereces esto, soy un completo imbécil…

-Cuando os vi bailar… era algo parecido a magia, la forma en como la mirabas… Nunca me viste a mí así, ni siquiera a Victoria… Y hubiese sido totalmente cruel, si ella no te estuviese mirando de igual manera… -Lo miró con una sonrisa triste y vio como una lágrima caía de su cara.

Edward sintió que el corazón estaba en su garganta, primero porque había lastimado a una persona que solo había ansiado ayudarlo y en segundo lugar… porque le estaba diciendo, dando esperanza, que Bella sentía algo por él…

-Yo… la amo, más que antes y quiero ser parte de esa familia… -declaró a viva voz, dando por fin forma a sus sentimientos y sintiendo que la certeza lo invadía.

-Así que esto es todo… -concluyó Tanya. Él asintió, sabiendo que habían terminado, pero siendo lo suficientemente cobarde para darle el nombre.

-No quería perderte… -le confesó Edward.

-No lo harás, siempre seré tu amiga y siempre querré tu felicidad…

-Yo también… -respondió abrazándola con más fuerza, tratando de consolarla aunque ya había dejado ligeramente de sollozar.

-Solo que al parecer esa felicidad no puedo dártela ni yo ni nadie, solo ella –agarró su mano con fuerza- yo llegué a ti cuando tenías el corazón destrozado y ahora tienes la oportunidad de recuperarlo, lucha por ella – se acercó a él y sabía que ella iba a besarlo pero no se apartó en ningún momento sino que la respondía, era su último beso, ella le había dado tanto…se separaron- Gracias, Edward, ya que a pesar de todo me ayudaste a entender que el mundo no se acabó por mi anterior historia, que puedo amar de nuevo y aunque volví a caerme, me levantare más fuerte y la próxima vez… quizás sea la definitiva… Quizás sí consiga al amor de mi vida.

Alzó la mano para limpiarle sus lagrimas pero entonces su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y vio el nombre de "Bella" en la pantalla, miró a Tanya como pidiéndole permiso ante la interrupción y ella asintió sonriéndole, se alejó un poco de él mientras llevaba el teléfono a su oreja

- ¿Bella? – Tras un silencio no le gustó el sollozo que se oyó al otro lado- ¿Estás bien?

-Edward es Noah… no sé que le pasa…-intentaba habla entre sollozos- me lo encontré bañado en fiebre y no despertaba…-no pudo seguir hablando por el llanto.

- ¿Dónde estás? –le apremió, necesitaba ir allí ahora mismo, su hijo…no quiso pensar más, oyó como Bella le decía el nombre del hospital y le prometio que estaría allí en unos minutos, cerró el teléfono y vio como Tanya lo observaba preocupada, se acercó hasta ella- tengo que irme, Noah está hospitalizado, Bella no ha podido decirme mucho más, esta muy nerviosa- habló tan deprisa que no sabia si Tanya le había entendido, pero entonces ella asintió.

-Date prisa, yo avisare a Alice –Edward besó su mejilla.

- Gracias, dile a Alice que avise a Emmett –le dijo a gritos mientras corría por el pasillo rumbo al exterior para coger su coche.

Al entrar por la puerta del hospital todavía no sé creía su suerte de que la policía no le hubiera parado por la velocidad a la que corrió hasta llegar allí, apresurado fue hacia la recepción donde le indicaron donde tenía que ir. Cruzó unas puertas y la vio allí sentada con su vestido de la gala completamente sola mientras lloraba desconsolada, corrió hasta ella, supuso que sintió sus pisadas cuando alzó su cabeza para mirarle, acto seguido se levantó de la silla y fue hasta sus brazos desconsolada.

Allí era que pertenecía, entre sus brazos, para siempre. Demonios, no sabía cómo, pero la tendría de esa forma, tanto a ella como a su hijo.

- Si le pasa algo…me muero Edward –le dijo minutos después en sus brazos.

- No digas eso, Noah es fuerte, pronto saldrán a decirnos algo y no será nada, solo un susto – sintió como ella apretaba más su agarre, esas palabras fueron un consuelo para ella pero él no estaba muy seguro de creerlas realmente, estaba aterrado y solo podía pedir porque su hijo se encontrara bien.

Nadie salía a decirles nada, los nervios se adueñaban de su cuerpo, tuvo que sentarse con Bella en las sillas para que ella no cayera de agotamiento. Llevaban una media hora allí cuando las puertas que daban a la recepción se volvieron a abrir y aparecieron por ella Alice con Jasper y Tanya seguidos por Rosalie y Emmett que al entrar cerró su teléfono y corrió hacia Bella. Ella lloró en los brazos de él desconsoladamente mientras Rose acariciaba su espalda tratando de calmarla, entonces unos brazos pasaron por su cintura y pudo sentir a su hermana. Estuvieron así varios minutos, después de un abrazo de Jasper, Tanya se acercó a él y lo abrazo al igual que ellos dos…permanecieron varios minutos así y después se separaron.

- Estoy aquí para lo que necesites, Edward –le susurró a su oído. Asintió y después dirigió su mirada a Bella que estaba sentada mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Emmett y lo miraba- ve – oyó a Tanya y no se lo pensó dos veces. Rose le dejó a su lado sonriéndole tristemente y él no pudo evitar rodear con una mano la cintura de Bella acercándola a él. Una enfermera había salido para tranquilizarlos y decirles que estaban haciéndole pruebas y que el niño había despertado pero a pesar de eso no estaría tranquilo al igual que Bella hasta que no lo vieran

Después de un cuarto de hora más no sabían nada de Noah, aquello comenzaba a ser desconcertante y el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, la puerta de fuera volvió a abrirse y no se esperó que él pudiera aparecer por allí, Bella dio un respingo al verle y se aparto de él.

- Jacob – la oyó susurrar, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se levantó y fue hasta él, vio como ambos se abrazaron por largo rato, sintió sus puños apretarse, oyó como él le decía que Emmett le había dejado un mensaje en el teléfono, entonces era a quien estaba llamando al entrar, miro hacía su amigo con furia.

- Lo siento, pero él también tenía derecho a saberlo, quiere mucho a Noah y es la pareja de Bella –tras esas palabras se levantó enfadado y fue hasta la otra pared alejándose de todos, pero entonces sintió a Tanya a su lado.

- Ahora lo primordial es Noah Edward –ella tenía razón su hijo estaba allí dentro, pero todo le estaba volviendo loco necesitaba saber ya que es lo que estaba pasando con su pequeño, Tanya agarró su mano y la apretó con fuerza, dándole así ánimos para poder resistir, la vio sentarse con él mientras ambos cruzaban sus miradas pero no pudieron mantenerla por más tiempo porque un medico por fin salió hacia el pasillo.

- Familiares de Noah Swan. –Tanto él como Bella se apresuraron hacia el doctor- tranquilos, ya está estable, ha sufrido una infección por algo que ha comido en mal estado, hemos tardado tanto porque la fiebre no le bajaba, ahora está dormido porque le tuvimos que sedar, estaba muy nervioso al no verlos pero al no saber la causa de la fiebre era mejor mantenerlo aislado por si se debía a algún contagio aparte de la infección –ambos respiraron tranquilos.

- ¿Podemos verle? –le pregunto Bella ansiosa.

- Si claro, es mejor que haya alguien cuando despierte –miró a toda al gente que estaba detrás de ellos- pero solo los padres del niño pueden entrar –Bella asintió ansiosa y él y ella siguieron al médico- dije solo los padres –ambos se miraron extrañados al ver a Jacob que iba con ellos, Bella lo miró.

- Jacob por favor…

- Pero Bella –le dijo malhumorado.

- Ahora no es el momento de tus celos, mi hijo está en el hospital y el padre de Noah es Edward, por favor quédate aquí –se le llenó su pecho de orgullo ante aquellas palabras, miró hacia Black y este le devolvió la mirada furioso, seguramente si no hubieran estado en un hospital el puño que estaba apretando en su mano estaría en su cara, pero no le hizo caso, necesitaba ver a Noah y ahora solo era él, Bella se adelantó y acto seguido la siguió tras el médico que los miró anonadado.

Ambos entraron después de que una enfermera les abriera la puerta y lo vieron allí dormido con un pequeño gotero en su brazo, Bella sollozó al verlo y él la abrazó por los hombros para darle ánimos.

-Tranquila, está bien, solo está dormido – ella asintió y se acercó a su hijo, acarició su cara y besó suavemente su frente, rodeó la cama para ir hacia el otro lado y dejarle a él en ese, ella se quitó sus zapatos de tacón y con cuidado se tumbó en la cama al lado del niño, le abrazó suavemente, sonrió al verlos allí a los dos. Él se sentó en el sillón que había al lado de la cama y permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos- duerme, quizás tarde en despertar y necesitas descansar.

- Al igual que tu –le susurró, el negó con la cabeza.

- Prefiero estar despierto mirándoos – Bella mordió su labio.

- Gracias por…

- Es mi hijo también –ella asintió y no necesitaron decirse nada más

A los pocos minutos vio como la respiración de ella era acompasada y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Fue una delicia mirarlos por horas a ambos. El cansancio comenzaba a pasarle factura y cuando sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse pudo apreciar como Noah se movía debajo de los brazos de su madre, se levantó despejándose por completo.

- Mami – Bella abrió los ojos asustada y lo miró pero entornes sonrió al encontrase con los ojos verdes de su pequeño- me duele –dijo tocándose donde tenía la vía del gotero puesta.

- Lo sé mi amor pero tienes que tenerlo, estás malito y tuvimos que venir al hospital, pronto vendrá el médico a quitártelo – besó su mejilla- te quiero tanto mi bebé – el niño alzó su mirada y lo vio.

- Papi- gritó con alegría aunque el tono salía también agotado. Bella se bajó de la cama para que Edward pudiera sentarse en ella en el otro lado, lo miró embelesado y por fin pudo respirar tranquilo, estaba bien, se acercó a su cabeza y lo besó, después miró a Bella y ambos sonrieron aliviados, Noah estaba bien.

…..

El médico les había dicho que si todo seguía igual al día siguiente Noah sería dado de alta, Bella salía del baño vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta que Rosalie le había traído pues ni ella ni él se querían apartar de su hijo. Alice había hecho lo mismo con él por lo que también llevaba ropa cómoda. Estaba jugando con Noah en su cama mientras que Bella se sentó en el sillón observándole. Emmett y Rose habían estado hacía unos minutos y le habían traído juguetes para que su hijo se pudiera entretener, miró a Bella que los observaba, estaba pensativa.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Quizás deberías dormir – negó con la cabeza.

- Estoy bien –se mordió el labio.

-Suéltalo Bella.

- ¿Quién era ella? – ahora comprendía muchas cosas, durante toda la mañana había estado distante con él y había hablado lo justo y necesario ¿estaba celosa?

- Tanya, ella es mi… -pero no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y la cabeza de Alice asomó por ella, Noah sonrió al ver a su tía pero Edward contuvo la respiración al ver entrar a dos personas más en la habitación.

- Papá, mamá ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – y pudo ver la cara de terror reflejada en Bella.

* * *

><p>¿Os gusto?<p>

Gracias a mis betas Beth y Vicky este si que ha costado, jeje pero aquí esta

Gracias a las chicas que no tienen cuenta por sus comentarios: **Prettykarol **

**YessyZavala: **lo siento pero prefiero que le digas a la gente que esta la historia en y vengan aquí a leer, gracias por el interés ^^

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero no tardar tanto pero no puedo prometer nada

Besitos y gracias

Se os quiere

xao


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

¡Hola! No tengo perdón actualizar tan tarde así es que no os digo mas y a leer

Nos leemos abajo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 24<strong>_

Bella se quedó estática al ver entrar a Alice seguida de un hombre y una mujer y sus temores se hicieron realidad cuando Edward los llamó sus padres y les preguntó qué hacían allí, igual de confuso. Se acercó a la cama de su hijo y lo sentó en su regazo mientras miraba la escena, vio como Edward caminaba hacía ellos y los saludaba afectuosamente, Noah miraba todo extrañado.

- ¿Quienes son, mami? – preguntó su hijo en bajo. Bella no puedo responderle, no sabía qué decirle, besó su cabeza mientras escuchaba como tras una mirada envenenada de Edward hacía su hermana esta le decía: "no les he dicho nada". Entonces su mirada se fue hacía la mujer de pelo color caramelo que los observaba con ternura, mientras el hombre que la acompañaba estaba detrás de la mujer sonriendo y mirándola analíticamente.

- Mamá, verás… -empezó a decir Edward.

- No hace falta que digas nada, Edward, puedo ver en él tus ojos. –Miró a su hijo y lo abrazó cariñosamente-. Es igualito a ti cuando eras pequeño –dejó los brazos de su hijo y dio un paso cerca de Bella y Noah. El niño se escondió entre el pelo de su madre avergonzado, entonces Edward volvió hacía ellos, miró fijamente a Bella para tranquilizarla y después acarició suavemente la espalda de Noah.

- Noah, ella es mi mamá y él es mi papá. –El niño salió de entre los pelos de su madre y lo miró atentamente-. Se llaman Esme y Carlisle y son tus abuelos. –Pudo ver como los ojitos de su hijo se iluminaban ante las palabras de Edward.

- ¿De verdad? –Miró extrañado a su madre-. Mami, tú me dijiste que mis abuelitos estaban en el cielo. –Bella miro avergonzada a Edward mientras mordía su labio.

Entonces Esme habló-. Los papás de tu mamá están en el cielo, pero nosotros estamos aquí y te queremos. –Los ojos de Esme se llenaban de lágrimas, Carlisle pasó un brazo por su hombro, Noah ante las palabras de su abuela miró primero a su madre para saber si aquello era cierto, ella asintió intentando contener las lágrimas, su hijo por fin iba a tener una familia, una en la que tanto pensó que podrían rechazarlo por su procedencia, aunque todavía no sabía si ellos se habían enterado de toda la historia con Edward. Apretó a su hijo contra ella antes la perspectiva de que todo fuera una ilusión y se desmoronara en segundos-. ¿Puedo? –Miró hacía la mujer de ojos verdes como los de Edward y su hijo que extendía las manos para coger a Noah, asintió y dejó que cogiera a Noah mientras iba al lado de Edward y ambos abuelos besaron a Noah mientras ella se abrazaba a sí misma y veía a su hijo reír con sus abuelos.

Entonces sintió la mano de Edward sobre la suya-. No tienes que preocuparte de nada, ellos saben. –Se quedó pensativa con esa frase. ¿Edward le había contado todo?

Treinta minutos después, Noah jugaba en el sillón con su abuelo, Edward y su tía. Alice irradiaba felicidad por los cuatro costados, por fin le había dicho a Noah que era su tía y aunque su hijo se había encogido de hombros porque él siempre la había llamado tía Alice, no puedo evitar que la felicidad de Alice fuera absoluta, sintió como Esme se sentaba a su lado en la cama de Noah y se tensó.

- Te llamas Bella, ¿verdad?

"_¡Mierda!",_ pensó, aquí venía el momento que estaba temiendo desde que los había visto entrar por la puerta-. Sí –respondió en voz baja.

Esme le sonrió tranquilizadoramente-. Edward nos contó hace unos años todo lo que os paso. –La miró con pánico-. No te preocupes por nada –le intentó tranquilizar-, ni mi marido ni yo pensamos juzgarte, tú tenías tus motivos para hacer lo que hiciste, solo que no sabíamos que habías resultado embarazada de tú… relación con mi hijo… -Miró hacía donde estaba Noah con el resto de su familia-. No puedo explicarte lo feliz que me has hecho al permitirnos estar con esa preciosidad que Edward y tú creasteis. –Bajo la mirada antes de volver a mirarla-. No te voy a decir cuánto sufrió mi Edward cuando te fuiste por que creo que tú también lo hiciste después de todo por lo que pasaste, además, no creo que sea bueno recordar el pasado, es cierto que eso nos hizo las personas que somos, pero es mejor dejarlo todo atrás, pensar más bien en el futuro y en la felicidad que podría traernos. En este momento en lo único que quiero que nos concentremos en mi nieto… -Bella la miró con una sonrisa esperanzada y sus ojos humedecidos-. Gracias por dejarnos entrar y presentarnos como su familia…

-Es que lo son… Son su familia… -le respondió en un susurro, como estaban hablando, totalmente apartadas de los demás integrantes en esa habitación.

-Espero que algún día nos consideres también parte de la tuya, y que sepas que lo que sea que necesites, puedes recurrir a nosotros.

- Gracias, señora Cullen –le dijo al borde de las lágrimas, aquella mujer era tan sumamente comprensible y con esas palabras no solo le estaba diciendo que aceptaba a su hijo, barriendo todo el temor que hubiese sentido sobre ello, sino que le estaba dando la bienvenida a ella. Eso la dejó totalmente aturdida por un instante, jamás se habría esperado eso, cuando lo tuvo con Emmett pensó que había sido un milagro, con Jacob, a pesar de que por un momento dudó seriamente que lo tendría, sintió alivio, y ahora… Ahora ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía en su pecho, solamente podía repetirse que jamás podría alejar a su hijo de ellos.

- Por favor, llámame Esme – le sonrió sinceramente y se sorprendió cuando ella se acercó y la abrazo tiernamente, sacándola de sus cavilaciones-. Gracias por devolverme a mi Edward de siempre.

Bella aceptó el abrazó confundida. ¿Cómo le había devuelto algo? Él parecía el mismo hombre que había sido desde que lo conoció.

Noah estuvo jugando con sus abuelos durante toda la tarde, si bien Esme se había acercado a ella para hablar, el padre de Edward no lo había hecho quizás por que estaba demasiado entretenido con su nieto, o tal vez no sabía que decirle pero puedo observar en varias veces que sus miradas se cruzaron, como él le sonreía alegremente para luego mirar con orgullo hacía Noah, por lo que imaginaba que al igual que Esme, no le guardaba resentimiento por esconder a su nieto por tantos años ni le repudiaba por sus antecedentes. Edward se había acercado varias veces hasta donde estaba sentada para preguntarle si estaba bien, a lo cual simplemente asentía, pero al pasar de las horas sintió la necesidad de escapar, a pesar que ellos le había abierto los brazos sin pedir explicaciones ansiaba por un momento para sí misma y salir a tomar aire, sabía que su bebé estaría bien por lo que se levantó y fue hacía la puerta.

- Voy a por algo a la cafetería. –Todos miraron hacia ella y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, se sentía demasiado observada y eso simplemente incremento sus deseos de huida, lanzó un beso a su hijo y salió antes de que su cara se pusiera de un rojo más intenso; pero pocos pasos después las manos de Edward la agarraron para girarla hacia él, deteniéndola.

- ¿Estás bien?

Suspiró cansada y agobiada por la misma pregunta-. Sí, Edward, estoy bien, igual a como estaba hace cinco minutos cuando me lo preguntaste, únicamente quiero tomar un poco de aire, Noah está bien con sus abuelos…

Él asintió resignado-. No tardes mucho, mis padres se irán pronto y querrán despedirse de ti.

- No tardare –convino. Él la soltó y por fin pudo andar por el pasillo e ir a los ascensores para bajar hacia la calle y tomar un poco de aire, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando.

Lo que tanto había temido estaba ocurriendo pero no con el final que ella había anticipado. Su hijo había sido aceptado pero era su nieto y aunque creía en las sinceras palabras de Esme aún se sentía insegura, ¿como podrían aceptarla así, tan fácilmente, después de saber lo que había sido y que se había ido alejándolos de su nieto? ¿Cómo podían estar allí tan tranquilamente en vez de insultarla y agredirla? ¿Podría de verdad tener la suerte de no batallar alguna vez por algo?

Se sentó en uno de los bancos que había fuera del hospital. Después de estar casi un día entero allí metida ese aire fresco le sentaba de maravilla y hacía que pudiera relajarse después de toda la preocupación por la que había pasado al no saber qué le pasaba a Noah, ahora podía tranquilizarse. Entonces alguien vino a su mente, Jacob; sabía que no se había portado muy bien la noche anterior al decirle aquello, solo que había estado demasiado nerviosa y había querido ver a Noah desesperadamente y una pelea entre él y Edward no era la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas por lo que tuvo que intervenir. Tendría que llamarle para hablar de todo, pero lo haría después, ahora no era el mejor momento, esperaría que Noah estuviera en casa y todo estuviera en calma, en ese preciso momento no se sentía capaz de lidiar con Jacob, no cuando había tenido un completo día de locos.

Alguien se sentó a su lado y cuando miró para descubrir quién era le sorprendió ver al padre de Edward a su lado, jugó con sus manos nerviosamente. ¿Por qué le había seguido?

-Hola, Bella, ¿te molesta si me siento a tu lado un rato? –le preguntó con una mirada cándida pero a su vez inquisitiva. Ella negó con la cabeza y ambos quedaron sentados, quietos uno al lado del otro, por unos instantes, hasta que él habló por fin-: ¿Has estado en Londres todo este tiempo? Sé que Edward pasó mucho tiempo buscándote, imagino que sería difícil ubicar a alguien que no quiere ser encontrado en otro continente… -Se tensó al escuchar esa confesión. ¿Edward la había buscado? ¿Para qué? ¿Para reclamarle lo del supuesto dinero que le había quitado?-. Y durante todo el tiempo tenías su hijo… Él nunca lo supo, ¿verdad?

Bella negó con la cabeza completamente tensa, medito sobre esas palabras y la necesidad de justificarse resultó apremiante, la mamá de Edward la había aceptado sin más y no sabía por qué necesitaba lo mismo de su padre, solo sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

-Yo… -comenzó enredando su mano en su regazo- no podía estar con él siendo lo que era, él pensaba que me amaba, aunque solo estaba enamorado de una fantasía, cuando la realidad llegara y la sociedad nos atacara… o nos encontráramos con un antiguo cliente… Eventualmente me odiaría, y yo no tendría nada porque me habría dado entera a él, hubiese pasado de una dependencia a otra, con la diferencia que Aro jamás hubiese acabado con mi alma… Edward sí… -Sus ojos estaban enfocados hacia el frente, no quería ver su expresión dura al contar esas palabras-. Tampoco podía arriesgar a mi bebé a un futuro incierto, Aro podría haberle hecho lo que sea… -Sintió que una mano cubría la de ella y se tensó guardando silencio.

-No te estoy juzgando, Bella –le susurró y ella asintió aún sin mirarlo-. No muchas mujeres consiguen salir de ese tipo de círculo vicioso, tú lo hiciste, y no solamente eso por lo que sé de ti, Alice nos había contado de una de sus mejores amigas cuando hablábamos por teléfono; por supuesto, no sabíamos que eras parte de nuestra vida de esa manera, pero mi hija te adora, siempre hablaba de tu generosidad, cariño, que trabajabas fuertemente y que adorabas a tu hijo, que era tu mundo… Eso a mis ojos te vuelve una mujer excepcional… sin importar tu pasado.

Bella se quedó estática por esas palabras y giró su cara para mirarlo, sin poder controlarse, había creído cuando empezó esa conversación que en sus ojos encontraría desdén y asco, en cambio la aceptación, entendimiento y cariño se reflejaban a toda expresión. Sintió que su pecho se constreñía y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Gracias… -susurró moviendo un dedo y apretando el agarre de su mano.

-Espero poder conocer mejor a mi nieto… -le pidió el hombre sonriendo ligeramente, algo parecido a lo que había pedido su esposa.

-Oh, sí… -respondió cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como una lágrima escapaba de su mejilla-. Yo estaría más que contenta de que mi hijo tuviese la familia que se merece… honrada, de hecho…

-Ya la tiene… -le respondió él apretando más fuerte el agarre de su mano-, nosotros solamente lo consentiremos y malcriaremos de por vida… -Ambos rieron y ella se asombro de poder hacerlo entre las lágrimas. Carlisle se apartó de su agarre y un segundo después le ofreció un pañuelo. Lo miró aturdida en su mano por un instante antes de tomarlo, nunca había visto a un hombre que de verdad llevara un pañuelo de tela con sus iniciales bordados en dorado. Él reiteró su ofrenda y ella la tomó agradeciéndole con una sonrisa antes de limpiar su cara-. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco personal?

Bella se tensó pero después asintió, tenía derecho de hacerlo, simplemente esperaba que no fuera sobre su vida anterior, no quería recordar nada de ello.

-¿Mi hijo y tú están juntos?

Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente-. Yo estoy con alguien más y él… -Pensó de nuevo en la rubia y apretó los labios, pero no quiso mencionarla, a pesar que su padre podría darle una respuesta, no se creía con derecho a ello-. Somos solamente los padres de Noah, lo cual está bien, él… como le dije antes, yo simplemente fui una ilusión, no creo que hubiese funcionado nada al final…

-Quiero contarte algunas cosas sobre Edward –le pidió removiéndose en el asiento-. A él no le ha ido fácil los años pasados en ningún aspecto –Se quedó callada porque necesitaba saber como había pasado Edward en ese tiempo y si de verdad sentía algo por ella o solamente fue algo pasajero, como siempre había pensado-. Después de lo que pasó con Victoria, Edward se sumió en una profunda depresión al no saber cómo sobrellevar lo que estaba pasando en su vida y creo que en un principio tú fuiste una válvula de escape –él respiro hondo-. No estoy justificando su actuación, ni la forma en como usó tus… servicios, ni estoy diciendo que fue correcto, simplemente estoy declarando a las conclusiones que llegué cuando por fin decidió contarnos que le pasaba, cuando nos enteramos de tu existencia, un día no pudo más y decidió contarnos que se había enamorado de otra chica después de lo que pasó con su esposa pero que ella simplemente había desaparecido. En ese entonces bebía sin descanso y lo encontramos casi muerto en vida en su apartamento.

Bella lo miró aturdida, ¿bebiendo? ¿Casi muerto?

-Pude ver como se consumía porque no podía hacer frente a lo de Victoria, era superior a él –continuó-, después llegó el divorcio y se juntó con tu marcha, sé que no lo crees pero yo estoy seguro que te amaba, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, Edward jamás me lo dijo, pero sé que ese sentimiento fue el que justificó el deseo de venganza, y por eso estuvo detrás de un hombre, ¿Aro? –Ella se tensó y lo miró aturdida. Carlisle sonrió con entendimiento-. No nos lo dijo, por supuesto, pero mencionaste el nombre y recuerdo que una vez estaba emocionado porque un tal Aro había sido metido en prisión, además que le pidió a Esme ayuda para que creara una fundación y ayudara a todas las mujeres que ese hombre había tenido bajo su control…

-¿Edward hizo eso? –preguntó jadeando, ¿él había salvado a todas las mujeres que estuvieron allí?

-Hasta que nos fuimos mi esposa participaba activamente en ello, Bella, y dejó todo bien organizado para ayudar no solo a esas chicas sino a similares a esas circunstancias. Es algo que nos pidió Edward específicamente, una forma de auxiliar a que jóvenes sin dinero no cayeran en trampas por un plato de comida…

A Bella se le volvieron a humedecer los ojos y se limpió con el pañuelo cuando otras lágrimas cayeron por su cara. Él había recordado su pasado y había cuidado para intentar que otra niña como ella no cayera en las redes de los Aro del mundo. Su pecho se extendió y se abrazó a sí misma, no había creído, a pesar de todo lo que Edward le había dicho, que su partida había significado algo en su vida. Ahora lo hacía.

-Él te amó, Isabella –le dijo como si leyera sus pensamientos-, sin importar el tiempo o la forma en cómo empezó todo, no lo dudes, y aunque no tengo derecho de ello, te pido que no lo separes nunca de su hijo, no se lo merece y ya ha vivido muchos años sin ello…

-Señor Cullen…-intentó explicarle.

-Llámame Carlisle…

- Carlisle, nunca lo separare… -Era increíble como aquel hombre que estaba a su lado le trasmitía aquella tranquilidad y confianza para expresar sus sentimientos-. Sé que me equivoque, que debí buscarle, pero estaba asustada, ni siquiera sabía si me creería cuando le confesara que Noah era su hijo, no nos conocíamos...

-Pero ahora es distinto, ambos son dos personas totalmente distintas a años atrás, y Esme y yo solo queremos lo mejor para mi hijo y mi nieto y en el poco rato en que te conozco luce como si tú fueras lo mejor para ellos. –Lo miro agradecida, era increíble la gran familia que tenía su hijo-. Espero no haberte molestado con mis palabras de viejo…

Ella sonrió-. Usted no esta viejo….

- Te acepto eso si no vuelves a tratarme de usted –ahora ambos rieron-. Te dejo aquí para que tomes un poco de aire, necesito jugar más con mi nieto –se levantó sonriendo-. No me puedo creer que sea abuelo –declaró orgulloso y sin más se fue dejándola allí sentada. No tuvo tiempo para poder pensar en la conversación que había llevado a cabo con el padre de Edward porque oyó que la llamaban a lo lejos.

- ¡Bella! –vio a Ángela y Ben correr hasta ella. Mierda, con todo el estrés se había olvidado de llamar a su amiga. Cuando llegó a ella la abrazó medio llorando-. Cómo se te ocurre no avisarme, tuve que enterarme por Rosalie. –Abrazó fuertemente a su amiga y se permitió llorar en su hombro, con ella allí podía liberarse del estrés que la carcomía-. Tranquila, peque, ¿está bien, Noah? –Se separaron y ella asintió mientras Ben se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba también.

- Lo siento, pero estaba tan preocupada que no pude pensar en nada, justo ahora pude salir a tomar un poco el aire. –Ángela la sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo.

- ¿Y dónde esta mi sobrino?

- Con Edward, Alice y sus…. -miró a su amiga, mordió su labio mientras Ángela alzaba una ceja-…. Abuelos –Vio cómo abría la boca.

- ¿Los padres de Edward están arriba? –Asintió-. ¡Oh Dios, Bella! ¿Se han portado bien contigo? O estás aquí fuera por algo…

- Tranquila, Áng, increíblemente son adorables y nos han aceptado.

Ángela sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Cómo no aceptarte a ti y a mi pequeño bichito, estarían locos si no hicieran. ¿Podemos subir a verlo?

- Sí, creo que ellos no tardaran en irse.

Acompañada de Ángela y Ben subieron de nuevo hacia la habitación de Noah. Cuando entraron pudo ver a su pequeño de nuevo en la cama y cómo sus abuelos lo besaban, parecía que se estaban despidiendo para irse. Esme levantó la vista al escuchar la puerta.

- Pensé que no te veríamos antes de irnos. –Bella le sonrió nerviosamente, mientras Ángela entraba en la habitación.

- ¡Tita Ángela! –gritó Noah al verla entrar, su amiga corrió hacia su cama y lo cogió en sus brazos, mientras los presentes los miraban con ternura.

- Mi bichito, ¡qué susto nos diste! –Pudo ver como Ben también se acercaba a su bebé y besaba su frente.

Unos segundos después de la escena, Esme Carlisle y Alice se acercaron a la puerta junto con Edward, quien fue a despedirlos. Con sorpresa recibió un beso en su mejilla por parte de Carlisle para después mirar a sus ojos _"Gracias",_ le susurró para que solo ella pudiera oírle, Esme volvió a abrazarla y Alice, bueno, Alice era Alice, actuando entusiasmadamente le dio un gran abrazo al igual que a Edward, después los vio irse por el pasillo, esa era la familia de su hijo y se juró a sí misma que tras ese día no permitiría que los perdiera. Miró a Edward que la observaba ansiosamente, únicamente pudo sonreírle tranquilizadoramente para que volviera a entrar a la habitación.

Ya hacia una hora que Ángela y Ben se habían marchado después de pasar lo que quedaba de tarde con Noah, estaba sentada en el sofá al lado de la ventana viendo como su hijo dormía, había cenado minutos atrás y tras un día tan intenso de visitas había caído rendido. Miró hacia Edward que estaba leyendo un libro cerca de la cama de Noah sentado en el sillón, y entonces aquella mujer rubia volvió a su mente. ¿Quién sería? Cuando él había estado apunto de decírselo sus padres hicieron acto de presencia, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, se repetía, no era asunto suyo, pero recordarla junto a él hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara de furia, claramente ella no podía ser una simple amiga, no cuando vio como se trataban entre sí. Suspiro bastante sonoramente y entonces Edward la miró pillándola mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? –le dijo exasperado mientras dejaba el libro en una mesa y se acercaba a ella, supuso que para no despertar a Noah hablando en tono alto.

No podía morderse más la lengua, era algo visceral y que no conseguía controlar, así que lo miró altivamente y habló-: ¿Quién era esa mujer? –Él se quedó callado-. ¿Es tu pareja?

De nuevo no contestó nada. Allí lo entendió todo, por supuesto que era su novia, claro que él no sería célibe y en realidad tendría una relación estable en América, ¿qué demonios había estado pensado? Sintió que su corazón se rompía y se acusó por haber actuado tan idiotamente, mientras consideraba esa situación miles de pregunta golpeaban en su cabeza; ¿por qué la perseguía si tenía a alguien? ¿Por qué había puesto su mundo patas arriba cuando no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse a su lado? Porque desde que había vuelto a su vida, después que todo se calmara entre ellos, la había convencido que muy en el fondo aún la quería, ¿sería acaso que todo había sido un invento de su cabeza? ¿Qué él solamente había querido a su hijo y la insistencia de sus manos y su mirada era para tener un simple revolcón con ella? ¿Había únicamente querido otro paseo con la "nena" y después iba a dejarla tirada y sola? Con cada pregunta sintió que su pecho se retorcía y que la rabia la invadía, quiso concentrarse en ese sentimiento, huyendo despavorida de la voz en su cabeza que le susurraba que en el fondo lo que estaba era celosa. Se levantó para alejarse ya que si se quedaba un segundo más iba a hacer algo que después se arrepentiría, y no sabía bien qué, su mente era un revoltijo que se dividía entre patearlo en la ingle o tomarlo del cabello y arrastrarlo como si fuera una cavernícola gritando algo que sonaba muy parecido a: _"él es solamente mío"_. No había dado dos pasos cuando sintió que él, por segunda vez ese día, la tomaba del brazo para evitar que huyera.

-Suéltame –le exigió entre dientes.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó mirándola fijamente, con una expresión que negaba de alguna forma la pregunta, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo y pensando en ese momento.

-Nada –escupió sintiendo que la rabia la invadía aún más-. Necesito salir de aquí…

-¿No quieres que responda tu pregunta? –preguntó apretando más el agarre de su brazo.

-¿Para qué? –Espetó tirando su brazo hacia atrás con fuerza, consiguiendo con ello liberarse-. No me interesa, tú y yo no somos y nunca lo hemos sido, nunca seremos nada más que los padres de Noah… -Se giró para alejarse pero sintió que la tomaba por lo hombros, jalándola hacia atrás y pegando todo su cuerpo en su espalda. Ella jadeó cuando sintió contra su cuerpo la calidez de su piel que la traspasaba, su aroma mezcla de restos perfumes, almizcle y Edward, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras evocaba otros momentos cuando lo había sentido tan de cerca y puso sus manos en puños, pero no consiguió moverse.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre en cuántas formas eso es mentira? –le preguntó contra su oído y lamió ese punto, causando que casi jadeara, la química entre ellos estaba derrapándose alrededor y comenzó a temblar furiosamente, sintiendo que su pecho y su cuerpo se volvía más pesado, perdiendo todo su control lentamente-. ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir engañándote y matándonos en el proceso? –le preguntó en otro susurro, haciéndola casi desfallecer por el golpe de su aliento en su cuello.

-No… -susurró Bella tratando de forzar su libertad, de pensamiento y de acción-. Déjame… No puedo… No puedo… -rogó desesperada y él la liberó, quizás su tono aterrorizado lo había aturdido, no le importaba, salió prácticamente corriendo de allí hasta llegar al baño, donde se encerró en uno de los puestos para calmar su respiración, su cuerpo y después se maldijo cuando pensó en Jacob y en lo que casi ocurría sin importarles que su hijo estaba a unos pasos de distancia. ¿Por qué no podía pensar cuando estaba a su lado?

Cuando pudo volver a calmarse, casi media hora después, regresó a la habitación y evitó mirarlo, y se ubicaba a cinco pasos de distancia o más, aunque, para su consternación, se encontraba buscándolo cada cinco segundos, mirarlo furtivamente, hasta que él la descubría y allí apartaba la mirada.

Ahora estaban recogiendo las cosas de Noah pues el médico pronto vendría a darle el alta. Su hijo ya estaba vestido y encaramado en brazos de su padre cuando el médico entró en la habitación.

El medico miró su carpeta con el informe medico-. Veamos, Noah Swan…

Oyó cómo Edward suspiraba frustrado y ahora ¿que diablos le pasaba? Dejo de prestarle atención cuando el medico les indico el tratamiento que debía seguir durante una semana y que sería recomendable que se quedara en casa para recuperarse antes de volver a al colegio.

…..

Había aceptado a regañadientes que Edward se quedara esa noche allí con ellos pero sabía que su hijo lo necesitaba así es que tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y su rabia, sobre todo la zozobra de saber que estaba allí después de lo sucedido en el hospital, no había querido nada más que se fuera y la dejara sola, libre para pensar y para volver a subir sus defensas contra él, las cuales estaban peligrosamente bajas desde que se había puesto ese condenado vestido. Debió haber sabido que eso fue un error, que nada del pasado la ayudaría, más bien lo empeoraría todo.

Había intentado todo para que él no se quedara con ellos, le había dicho que cualquier cosa le llamaba, que estuviera tranquilo, que tenía que descansar porque ambos habían pasado una mala noche, que no lo necesitaba. A cada una de sus objeciones había refutado, diciendo que no podría descansar temiendo que de nuevo ella lo llamada en una recaída; hubiese ganado, pensaba en ese instante mientras limpiaba la cocina, hubiese hecho que él se fuera sin duda, si Noah no se hubiera puesto a llorar rogando que no se fuera, que quería que se quedara esa noche porque estaba asustado. Los ojos de ruego de su hijo fueron suficientes para tragarse cualquier queja.

Lo peor es que estaban solos, le había dado el día libre a Sue después de que vio al pequeño y estuvo con él durante unas horas, por supuesto eso sucedió ya que no sabía en ese momento que él se quedaría con ellos, si lo hubiera sabido no solo le habría rogado a Sue que quedara a pasar la noche sino que se habría pegado a ella como una garrapata. Edward estaba en ese momento acostando a Noah y contándole un cuento y en ese momento temía el momento en el que ambos se encontraran solos después de que su hijo se durmiera, repasaba su táctica para no estar mucho tiempo junto a él, cuando saliera de dormir a Noah seguro que habría terminado con la cocina y podría escabullirse a su dormitorio, él dormiría en el de invitados así no tendría que cruzárselo. Esperaba. Rezaba.

El timbre detuvo sus pensamientos y tras secarse las manos fue hasta allí cuando abrió la puerta lo que menos se esperaba era encontrar a Jacob. Lo miró con pesar y sintiendo que la culpa la golpeaba, sobre todo por su falta de control con Edward, por lo menos no había permitido que llegara más allá, solo que de alguna manera ese hecho no le hacía sentir tan bien como debería.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –le pidió mirándola fijamente. Se apartó y le dejó entrar, respiró resignada, aquello no sería fácil y más con Edward en el apartamento. Jacob se sentó en uno de los sofás del salón y ella se dirigió allí mientras miraba hacía el pasillo temiendo que Edward saliera de la habitación del niño-. ¿Cómo esta Noah? –volvió su vista a él.

- Bien, nos dio un buen susto. –Él asintió. Frunció el ceño al notarla tan nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás asustada? ¿Pasa algo con Noah? –preguntó asustado. Bella negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose peor, era como si algo se hubiese roto con Jacob, y eso le dolía, antes que Edward volviera todo iba bien en su vida, ella quería a ese hombre, ahora solamente le hacía daño y eso le dolía terriblemente.

-Todo está bien, es solo que… -se mordió el labio y ambos escucharon un golpe proveniente de la habitación de su hijo.

-¿Noah está despierto? Quiero saludarlo… -Se levantó para ir hacia el sitio y ella tomó su antebrazo cuando pasó por su lado.

-No, él está dormido… No creo que… -Jacob se tensó y se apartó de su agarre.

- ¿Está aquí verdad? –Preguntó mirándola aturdido.

- Jacob….

Sonrió tristemente-. ¿Dónde quedamos nosotros Bella? – Se sentó en el mismo sofá pero un poco alejada de el mientras jugaba con su pelo nerviosamente tras esa pregunta ¿como podría contestar? No tenía respuesta para eso, su mente era un revoltijo.

- No lo sé…lo que pasó en el hospital… lo siento, fue el estrés del momento, yo solo quería saber de mi hijo, no me importaba nada… Yo lo siento tanto, Jacob… -susurró con la voz rota.

- No es solo lo que paso en el hospital, es que desde que ese imbécil está aquí me has desplazado completamente, ni siquiera hacemos el amor, todo es una discusión, siento como si quisieras que fuera alguien más, lo cual es una mierda de sentimiento cuando yo no he sido más que bueno contigo; en cambio él, que pagó por tenerte y te trató como una puta, ese es el hombre que quieres a tu lado cuando necesitas de alguien… ¡¿Eso es lo que me estás diciendo?! –se levantó enfurecido, mientras agarraba su pelo con fuerzas.

- Noah esta durmiendo –se levantó enfadada y aturdida-. Si sigues por este camino te pediré que te vayas, ahora mi hijo necesita tranquilidad, y él es su padre, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros dos, entiéndelo…

Jacob rió con sorna-. Ya veo, me echas y así te quedas con él quizás cuando Noah se duerma vosotros dos…-No pudo terminar la frase ya que Bella no pudo aguantar más sus palabras y le cruzó la cara mientras lloraba.

- No te reconozco, Jacob, tú nunca has sido así. –Mordido su labio intentando ahogar el llanto mientras le hablaba.

No se había inmutado con el golpe-. Yo tampoco te reconozco. -La miró fijamente mientras se acercaba a ella y entonces pudo comprobar por el olor a whiskey que había estado bebiendo-. Quizás todo lo que he conocido de ti era una mascara y la verdadera Isabella se ha mostrado con la llegada de él, la Isabella que me ocultaste, la que se vendía a los hombres por dinero… ¿Te ha ofrecido algo más que yo…? ¿Cómo es que dicen? ¿Una vez puta, siempre puta?

-Jacob no sigas, me haces daño… -le rogó con voz rota.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? –le preguntó furioso-. Yo también puedo pagar, Bella, si es lo que deseas… Si lo que quieres es que te trate como una puta estaré más que feliz de hacerlo, porque al parecer tratarte como una dama no me ha servido de nada…

Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y negó con la cabeza, esas palabras le habían hecho tanto daño que ni siquiera podía moverse, jamás creyó que él podría tratarla así, y no pudo controlar los sollozos que salían de su garganta. Entonces todo pasó muy rápido, vio venir a Edward de la nada con su puño alzado para golpearlo pero pudo reaccionar antes de tiempo y colorase entre ambos.

-No, por favor, Noah duerme se despertara –le suplicó a Edward. Este bajó la mano pero sin mirarla solo fijando sus ojos en Jacob que seguía riéndose.

-Miren los amantes, qué bien se ven…están hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Cómo es? ¿El damo y la vagabunda? ¿Mujer bonita?

Bella se giró para encararlo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas furiosamente-. Jacob, has bebido, será mejor que te vayas –dejo de reírse para mirarla fijamente-. Cuando estés bien hablaremos.

-Por supuesto, Bella –dijo con voz rota, ya toda la burla se había ido-. Échame de nuevo… pero antes mírame a la cara y respóndeme, él está en tu casa, con todo lo que es mío… ¿Dónde quedamos nosotros? –le repitió.

Ella no pudo contestar nada, solo lo miró horrorizada, terriblemente culpable y triste por la forma en como se le quebró la voz al final. Mucho tiempo después, o fue lo que le pareció, él simplemente sonrió con tristeza, se dio la vuelta y se marcho cerrando la puerta y dejándolos solos.

Sintió las manos de Edward rodeando su cintura, sabía que intentaba tranquilizarla y darle consuelo pero no se sentía con ánimos de enfrentar todos los sentimientos que circulaban por su cabeza así es que se desligo del agarre.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir –le dijo distante.

- Espero que no la pagues conmigo, no soy yo el que te ha insultado. –Ambos se miraron.

- No ahora, pero tengo que recordarte cuando llegaste a Londres –le informó. Él la miró exasperado mientras ponía las manos en puños.

- Creía que eso lo habíamos dejado atrás por el bien de Noah y ahora me lo vuelves a sacar -le dijo furioso-. No te entiendo, Bella, ¿qué coño te pasa? Él viene aquí, te insulta y lo quieres pagar conmigo.

-Él no hubiese venido aquí para insultarme si tú no hubieras regresado a mi vida –le escupió y aunque sabía que esa declaración era injusta no podía detenerse. Edward la miró horrorizado.

-¿Es decir que es mi culpa que te ofenda y te llame puta? –Le preguntó furioso.

-¡No fui yo quién le dijo que yo fui una puta! –Le reviró apretando las manos sobre sus costados-. ¡No fui yo quién únicamente por desear humillar y vengarse de alguien inocente destruyo su vida!

-¡Oh, por Dios, para ya, deja de hacerte la condenada victima! –Se quejó Edward-. Te hice un favor, ¡toda tu vida con él era una falsa, no te conocía! ¡No sabía quién eras!

-¿Y quién soy, Edward? ¿Una puta? Eso es todo… Claro, ya lo entiendo, eso es todo lo que siempre seré para ti, una jodida puta que cometió el pecado de quitarte dinero que estabas más que deseoso de dar para follarme…

Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y negó con la cabeza.

-¡No pongas palabras en mis labios que no he dicho! ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí? Yo no fui quien te ofendió esta noche, estás fuera de control, será mejor que me vaya a dormir no tengo ninguna ganas de discutir, vete con tu noviecito y hazlo con él.

Bella estaba tan furiosa que casi no podía respirar ni pensar mientras lo observaba girarse para ir a su habitación-. ¡No, eres tú quién se tiene que largar de aquí! –le espetó furiosa-. Vete de mi vida para siempre, vete con esa rubia, ten tu vida plástica, con una idiota de pacotilla que seguramente no sabe sumar dos más dos; ve y follátela, quién seguramente esconderá muy bien el hecho de que es una mejor puta de lo que yo alguna vez fui, porque en vez de darte una tarifa regular te desangrara al módico precio de una mamada por semana. Vete y ten hijos de pacotillas, perfectos y rubios ¡pero sobre todo lárgate y olvídate de nosotros!

Lo vio darse la vuelta para encararla, mirándola lleno de incredulidad-. Ella ante todo es mi amiga y me ha ayudado más de lo que tú has podido hacer en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. ¡Por lo menos no huyo como una cobarde en vez de quedarse a luchar por mí! –Ese puñal se clavo en su pecho tan fuerte que su corazones e estrujo, había sido un golpe bajo.

- Claro, maravilloso premio, un egoísta hombre que se sintió satisfecho al destrozar mi vida…

-¿Cuál vida? –Le preguntó él acercándose y tomándola por los hombros con fuerza-. ¿No te cansas de vivir una falsa? Antes representabas el papel de estar feliz porque te tocaran imbéciles y ahora con un hombre que no te conocía y a quien no amas. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser una cobarde? ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar lo que podría ser entre nosotros? ¡Además de aceptar que estás asombrosamente celosa de Tanya! Yo lo sé, yo aceptó que estoy malditamente celoso de Jacob, pero claro, no soy tan gallina como tú…

- Márchate de mi casa –le dijo señalándole la puerta, pero él se apretó más su agarre.

- Cobarde… -escupió furioso y después soltó el agarre de su mano-. No pienso irme, mi hijo quiere que esté aquí y no me voy a mover. –Sus cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos y ella sintió como sus pechos se unían, se estremeció y lo miró con furia por ello, como si fuera su culpa la reacción de su cuerpo.

- No te necesitamos -le dijo entrecortadamente mientras ambos se fundían en sus miradas.

- Tú no, pero él sí, y voy a ponerle mi apellido quieras o no quieras, Swan, no me gusto nada que el médico lo llamara de esa forma y antes muerto que dejar que ese maldito de Black tenga algo mío.

-¡Deja a Jacob fuera de esto! –le ordenó empujándolo-. Y es mi hijo, yo lo llevé en mi vientre por nueve meses y lo críe sola durante casi tres años.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa de eso?

-¡Tuya!

-Tú fuiste la que huiste… -le refutó Edward.

-Tú no me hubieses querido…

-Yo habría dado mi vida por ti, Bella –dijo y la movió hasta pegarla contra una pared-, ¿por qué no lo entiendes? ¡Lo daría todo por ti!

Esa declaración la paralizó y ella negó con la cabeza, horrorizada por la posición en la que estaban, de alguna forma invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Suéltame… ya todo acabo… todo acabo… -repitió y él la apretó.

-No acabo… nunca acabara… ¡Nunca se irá! -le gritó con rabia y agarrando su barbilla se acercó a sus labios y la besó con fiereza, ella se intentó soltar del agarre, mientras él mordía sus labios con rabia, tras varios segundos así lo que le parecieron horas se soltó de él, echó su mano para atrás y le golpeó la cara como había hecho con Jacob minutos atrás, cuando él se llevó su mano hacia al mejilla le miró sonriendo apartándose un paso.

- Vaya, nena –puso énfasis en esa ultima palabra sabía la rabia que a ella le daba que el dijera así-. Hoy estas guerrera primero Black y ahora yo.

- No soy tu nena… ¡no soy tu pu…!

Él la detuvo con otro beso, empotrándola contra la pared atacando sus labios salvajemente, se quedó estática por un segundo sintiendo que se apartaba por un instante, aunque sus labios aún se tocaban.

-No, nunca pensé que eras una puta, Bella, ni siquiera en ese tiempo, solamente pensaba en lo hermosa que eras, y en cuanto te deseaba… Cuanto te deseo…

Ella lo miró por un segundo, aturdida por esa declaración y dejó de pensar, lo necesitaba, ya no podía negarlo, así como tampoco podía negarse cuánto lo deseaba también.

- ¡Cállate! –le grito y él la miró aturdido, pero antes de que dijera algo más atacó sus labios como él lo había hecho minutos atrás. No eran besos sino más bien ambos se mordían mutuamente mientras intentaban fundirse en el cuerpo del otro, sentía como Edward agarraba su pelo con fuerza y tiraba de él para poder tener más acceso a su boca pero también a su cuello. Diablos, mañana tendría marcas si seguían así, pero en ese instante nada le importaba.

Ella llevó sus manos hacia la camiseta de Edward y con brusquedad la subió por su pecho mientras él alzaba sus manos, tuvieron que separarse unos segundos para que se la pudiera quitar. Acto seguido la arrojó al suelo, las manos de Edward recorrían sus muslos pues llevaba puesto un pantalón corto, por sorpresa él cogió la pierna y se la puso en al cadera, entonces ambos gimieron antes el contacto de sus sexos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces pegó un salto y se encaramó en la cintura de Edward que la recibió gustoso, iban andando a trompicones cuando él tuvo que pararse y apoyarla en la pared bruscamente para no caerse pues no habían podido dejar de besarse durante el corto trayecto. Él subió una mano para retener las de Bella contra la pared y solamente agarrada la cintura de él con sus piernas, con una mano le quitó la camiseta de mangas cortas que llevaba y le volvió a soltar las manos para llevarlas a sus pechos, gimió al sentir sus manos frías sobre ellos y comenzó a acariciarlos por encima del sujetador. Ella apretó con los pies su culo para que su creciente erección hiciera contacto con ella entonces él dejó sus pechos y volvió a agarrarla de su culo para seguir por el pasillo y antes de llegar a la puerta de su habitación volvió a empotrarla rudamente, pero esta vez contra el marco de la puerta, entonces su gemido fue de dolor pero no le importo pues llevó sus manos hacia los pantalones de Edward y por encima acarició su polla, gruñó al sentirla y golpeó la puerta con su pierna para poder entrar, por poco ambos caen al suelo tras perder el equilibrio.

Edward la llevó hasta su tocador y la sentó allí, era increíble que durante ese recorrido solo hubieran dejado de besarse para quitar sus camisetas, sus labios estaban hinchados ante la ferocidad de ambos. Bella no espero más y llevó sus manos hacia sus pantalones para desabrocharlos mientras Edward suspiraba de placer. De una vez bajó los pantalones junto con los boxers y entonces allí después de tantos años tuvo la erección de Edward en sus manos ambos se miraron apasionadamente mientras él volvió a sus labios y ella no se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a masturbarle, debido al placer y a sus intensos gemidos tuvo que dejar de besarla y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro mientras lo mordía cuando ella agitaba su manos en su miembro, durante varios minutos tuvo el poder sobre él mientras lo oía respirar irregularmente, se estaba hinchando en sus manos pero él la detuvo.

- Todavía no, leona.

Mordió su labio dejando su manos caer muerta cuando él se la apartó, entonces fue quién actúo, bajó la copa de sus sujetador y atacó sus pechos, cogió la cabeza de Edward y tiró fuertemente de su pelo mientras ahora era ella la que gemía, sentía como él jugaba con sus manos en su ombligo y bajaba más y más abajo hasta que su mano estuvo en su botón hinchado y comenzó a moverla allí. _"Dios mío",_ pensó, había pasado tanto tiempo que no se sentía así iba a explotar.

- Así me gusta, nena, como cuando lo hacíamos con rabia, con furia, me encantaba verte…

- Cállate… –Era lo único que podía decir mientras en su vientre comenzaba a formarse un tremendo orgasmo pero él paró y bajó rápidamente sus pantalones y sus bragas para sin previo aviso introducirse en ella de una sola estocada, ambos gritaron como locos, agradeció que Noah tenía el sueño pesado, después de tanto tiempo allí estaban unidos de nuevo.

Pataleó con sus pantalones y bragas para tirarlos al suelo para después volver a llevar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y así sentirlo más profundamente tras tres embestidas fuertes él volvió a cogerla en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama donde sin pararse comenzó a moverse salvajemente sobre ella, tuvo que agarrar las sabanas con fuerza mientras él embestía una y otra vez dentro de ella y ahora sí sentía que iba a llegar al cielo, ese que había anhelado durante tanto tiempo sin saberlo. Ese que ni siquiera había estado cercano en los brazos de ningún hombre. Dos embestidas más y se corrió como una loca mientras él seguía arremetiendo contra su cuerpo, no fue consciente cuando terminó hasta que lo sintió derrumbarse sobre ella, rodó para tumbarse a su lado y su cuerpo echo de menos el tenerlo dentro de ella inmediatamente.

Después de que su respiración comenzara a ser acompasada sus pensamientos comenzaron a volverse locos al ser consciente de lo que había hecho, se había acostado con Edward y traicionado a Jacob… Iba a levantarse la voz de él la detuvo.

- No tengo nada con Tanya, terminamos, es solo mi amiga y durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos nunca la ame. Jamás pude hacerlo, porque siempre te he amado únicamente a ti.

Esas palabras cayeron como agua fría sobre ella, lo miró mientras él sonreía sinceramente, como si todo estuviera solucionado cuando no era así. Sabía, porque no podía negarlo más, que solamente él podría hacerla sentir viva, pero también sabía que solamente él podría desequilibrada, como si pudiera controlar su vida en un instante. Bella había luchado tanto tiempo para ser libre de todo, para no permitir que nadie más dictara por ella, que le aterrorizaba como Edward podía llevarla allí fácilmente y que si eso no funcionaba en verdad pudiera llevarse su alma.

Además estaba Jacob, y en el fondo se encontraba tan confundida, de sus sentimientos y sus acciones. Sintió que él se acercaba para abrazarla y quedó tensa entre sus brazos, preguntándose qué había sucedido y cómo lo había permitido, pero más importante, sabía que había llegado al punto donde no podría volver a huir, tenía que decidir si aceptaba el descontrol o la calma. Años atrás la decisión había estado tan clara, incluso se había reafirmado cuando él le había dicho por primera vez que la amaba, ahora volvía a suceder y no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

><p>¿Os gusto?<p>

Muchísimas gracias mi beta Beth por lo de anoche menudas risas y menudo sueño pero todo porque estuviera listo, gracias por hacer que este capítulo sea más, gracias también a Vicky que aunque no ha podido estar en este capitulo siempre me apoya ^^

Gracias a las chicas que no tienen cuenta por sus comentarios:**shuly cullen**

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo

Besitos y gracias

Se os quiere

xao


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Dios demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, lo siento pero apenas tengo tiempo para escribir, ya se esta acercando el final de la historia espero que me tengáis paciencia

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 25<strong>_

Bella sintió como Edward la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla y besar su pelo, aunque sabía que no estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo, se relajó en sus brazos oliendo su aroma y después de todo ese tiempo desde que se volvieron a rencontrar, sintió paz. Después de unos minutos de silencio desde que él habló, la apartó de su abrazo para taparlos a ambos con las sábanas, cuando volvió a tumbarse se quedaron enfrente uno del otro mirándose.

- Era verdad lo que te dije unos minutos atrás –le hablo él por fin- nunca he amado a nadie tanto como a ti, ni siquiera a Victoria, la que creí que era el amor de mi vida –bajó su mirada para no verle, pero él alzó su mentón-Sé que no hemos hecho las cosas bien desde un principio pero ahora es el momento de enmendarlo, de empezar bien…

- Edward desde el mismo momento en que nos hemos acostado teniendo ambos una relación con otra persona no hemos empezado bien -comentó.

- Yo ya no estoy con Tanya, es solamente mi amiga y Black… - se cayó antes de seguir- Eres tú la que decides sobre él Bella.

- Tengo miedo – el brazo que la rodeaba se apretó más a su alrededor- entre nosotros nunca ha estado nada bien, siempre lo hemos hecho mal…y si ahora me lanzo ¿qué pasaría, Edward? No quiero sufrir, no quiero volver a todo por lo que hemos pasado… al daño que nos hemos hecho…

- He sido un imbécil en lo referente a todo lo nuestro, pero te prometo que he cambiado, creo que Noah me ha hecho ver todo de otro modo. El camino que elegí no fue el adecuado y siento tanto haberte hecho daño, porque eso me duele terriblemente Bella, eres la persona más importante en mi vida junto con Noah y solamente puedo ser feliz a vuestro lado –acarició suavemente su mejilla- porque ya he probado lo que es estar separado de vosotros y no lo quiero, no puedo vivir así…Dios Bella necesitaba tanto sentirte como esta noche, te necesitaba…

Bella bajó la mirada y se quedó un instantes pensando en qué hacer, en sus miedos golpeándola una y otra vez, comenzando con el terror de decirlo y quedar en un estado vulnerable, pero él había hablado primero, y ese era el mejor momento, estaban sin guardia, sin tapujos, simplemente eran ambos.

-Cuando estuve todo ese tiempo con Aro, nunca sentí que mi vida era mía, era lo que siempre busqué, lo que más ansiaba, la libertad de decidir por mí misma a quién quería, a quién deseaba, y si alguien alguna vez podría quererme de vuelta, porque ese trabajo te hace sentir que no vales más de lo que puedan pagar por ti, y como es tan poco, comienzas a pensar en ti así…

-Bella… -respondió él en voz quebrada mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, acariciando su nariz- Tú lo vales todo…

-Jacob me daba eso, a pesar de todo, no conocía mi pasado, así que valía para él por mí misma, ¿entiendes?

-Escúchame bien… -le ordenó él tomando su barbilla para que le mirara, sus ojos estaban brillosos y tan intensos que sintió que se estremecía- Eres la mujer que deseo en mi cama, en mi vida, la madre de mi hijo, quiero darlo todo contigo, quiero que dejemos de ser idiotas. Pasare mi vida reivindicándome por ayudar a crear esas inseguridades, podríamos incluso ir a ver a alguien, un terapeuta, si lo deseas. Solamente elígeme. Elígenos… Tú lo vales todo para mí a pesar de tu pasado, te conozco y te acepto, Bella, ¿no lo entiendes? -le rogó y ella parpadeó ya que sintió que sus ojos se humedecían.

-No quiero… -Edward se tensó y ella tragó grueso ya que un nudo se volvió en su garganta-… perder la sensación de que soy libre y tú haces eso…

Edward la miró confundido y volvió a alzar su mejilla- ¿Qué significa eso?

-Tú haces que me sienta desequilibrada, como si de alguna forma te perteneciera y pudieras controlarme en un instante, como si pudieras hacer mi vida un infierno con una sola palabra. Nadie debería tener ese control sobre alguien, ya lo viví, no quiero hacerlo de nuevo. Siento terror, ya que si esto, lo que sea que es, no funciona, me arruinaras para siempre.

Edward suspiró y la miró con una sonrisa triste- Debo confesar que durante mucho tiempo pensé en cómo vengarme de ti, por haberme abandonado y no saber nada de ti durante estos años y después cuando me enteré de que Noah existía… y todo lo demás, algo me hizo darme cuenta también que en el proceso, en los años que pasamos separados, tú me controlabas a mí, mis pensamientos, mis acciones, mi vida… Sé a qué te refieres con lo de sentirte descontrolada, como si tus actos no te pertenecieran, pero no puedes comparar esto con lo que hizo Aro, y su inmundicia. Quizás, solo quizás, si aceptamos el descontrol de ambos, y que tenemos la vida del otro en nuestras manos, lo atesoraremos y seremos felices ¿no lo crees? No sería control, sería otra cosa… ¿no puedes verlo?

Ella se mordió su labio pensando sobre ello y después suspiró-Todo es tan complicado ¿Y qué hay de Jacob? Le he engañado al haber estado contigo. Creo que le quiero pero no como debería…

Edward se mantuvo en silencio escuchándola, lo cual le sorprendió pues no había sacado sus celos a relucir, más bien la observaba con comprensión.

-Quizás te sucede como a mí. Tanya fue mi balsa en un mar donde no había tierra –respondió él. Ella bajó su cabeza no quería saber cómo él había estado con aquella mujer, pero no podía reprocharle nada, ella misma había estado con Jacob, ella fue la que decidió alearse- Nunca la ame como tendría que haberlo hecho –volvió a mirarlo- porque algo me lo impedía, por más que me esforzara, y eras tú, a pesar de todo a pesar de convencerme que nunca podría encontrarte. Tu solo recuerdo me impedía poder continuar. Por eso fui en contra de Aro, porque creo que de algún modo te debía eso, a pesar de que escapaste de mi te debía el que él no te encontrara y aunque en ese tiempo pensé que lo hacía por venganza para acabar con todo lo que me relacionaba contigo, ahora me doy cuenta que inconscientemente lo hacía para protegerte para que en donde estuvieras fueras libre sin preocupaciones, así que eso significa que nunca te odie, jamás, ¿no lo crees? Siempre sentí por ti algo muy distinto –sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas-No llores –le dijo acariciando su mejilla y besando su frente- Todo eso está atrás… Te amo, Isabella Swan, desde el mismo momento en el que me gire para mirarte en aquella barra del Eclipse y eso nunca ha cambiado en todos estos años…a pesar de mis celos, de mi estúpida e ilógica venganza hacía ti, a pesar de todo este tiempo separados, de Black, de Tanya…a pesar de todos esos obstáculos nunca podré dejar de amarte.

Ella lo miró y justo mientras él terminaba de dar su declaración algo en su pecho se hundió, se quebró para nunca regresar, comenzó a llorar de la emoción y de los sentimientos tan intensos que le invadían, no podría resistirse ni luchar más, mucho menos cuando él estaba abriendo su corazón. Se acercó a él y lo besó, lo besó tiernamente mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, él se sentó en la cama con ella encima mientras se besaban lentamente con ternura, con cariño, con amor, se separaron para respirar y juntaron sus frentes para mirarse y supo que ese era el momento de por fin expresar todo lo que sentía por aquel hombre.

- Te amo, Edward – Él abrió su boca sorprendido y sabía por qué, nunca antes le había dicho esas palabras.

- ¡Oh, Bella! No sabes las veces que he soñado oyéndote decir esas dos palabras -no la dejó hablar porque acarició la boca con sus labios.

Ella le respondió tiernamente mientras seguía encima de él y podía sentir en sus cuerpos desnudos como su miembro comenzaba a despertarse, gimió cuando lo sintió en su vientre pero no dejó de besarlo, necesitaba sentirlo otra vez, necesitaba sentirse amada por aquel hombre. Agarró suavemente sus pelos mientras él acariciaba su espalda, se alzó sobre él mientras le besaba el cuello, cerraba sus ojos sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo se estremecía ante sus caricias, no pudo soportarlo más, cogió su miembro que estaba ya excitado y poco a poco lo guió hacia su entrada despacio mientras no apartaba la mirada de él.

Abrió su boca al sentirlo dentro de ella y ambos gimieron cuando se unieron de nuevo, apoyó una mano en su hombro para impulsarse de nuevo hacia arriba y volver a bajar suavemente, en ningún momento apartaron la mirada uno del otro, él llevó sus manos a la cadera de ella para ayudarla en el movimiento, mientras que ella se abrazaba a su cuello y continuaba subiendo y bajando sobre él sin prisa solo amándose, en ese momento mirándose robándose besos, respirando entrecortadamente mientras estaban unidos, sintiendo cómo poco a poco el placer llegaba, simplemente haciendo el amor, lento sin que nada los detuviera porque ambos habían comprendido que nunca podrían estar separados, que a pesar de todo se amaban y solo así podrían ser felices.

Se tumbó en la cama llevándosela con él cuando llegaron al clímax, se mantuvieron así unidos durante varios minutos mientras sus respiraciones se acompasaban, ella se apoyó en su pecho mientras sentía sus manos acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo.

- Dímelo otra vez, por favor –alzó su mentón apoyándolo en su pecho mientras sonreía, se acercó hasta su boca y le dio un beso.

- Te amo –le dijo con sus bocas a centímetros, el se alzó y la besó esta vez intensamente agradeciéndole esas palabras, luego salió de él y se tumbó a su lado apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Después de todos esos días de agotamiento se estaba quedando por fin dormida relajada sabiendo que su hijo estaba bien, pero entonces en su mundo de inconsciencia oyó como Edward le susurraba algo.

- Quiero tener una familia contigo – sintió un beso en su sien y después nada más, después de muchos días podía dormir sin preocupaciones.

….

Ya estaba vestida y se quedó durante unos segundos observando al hombre que estaba tumbado en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente, sonrió tontamente mientras dejaba una nota en la mesilla, esperaba que la viera, no quería que pensara que había huido de nuevo, pues era lo último que quería hacer ahora, deseaba ser feliz, y para ello necesitaba arreglar algo antes.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y fue a asomarse a la habitación de Noah, su hijo estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta, se acercó a él para arroparlo bien, todavía era temprano para levantarse y después de estar enfermo lo dejaría dormir el tiempo que quisiera, besó su frente con suavidad para no despertarlo y salió de la habitación.

Llamó tres veces al timbre esperando que la abriera, cuando se iba a marchar pensando que no estaría allí la puerta se abrió y un muy descuidado Jacob la miraba, tenía unas terribles ojeras y se notaba que no había dormido durante toda la noche, se apartó para dejarla pasar vio varias botellas encima de la mesa, mordió su labio nerviosa, esperaba que se le hubiera pasado la borrachera, tenía que hablar con él y lo necesitaba en sus cinco sentidos.

- Has venido a dejarme –le dijo tristemente mientras se sentaba en su sofá sin mirarla, solo observando la pared que tenía enfrente- Desde el mismo momento en él que apareció sabía que lo nuestro no iba a llegar muy lejos –esta vez si la miró y fue ella la que tuvo que bajar la mirada hacia el suelo ¿por qué siempre tenía que dañar a alguien cuando intentaba ser feliz?- No dejes de mirarme Bella –se levantó y fue hasta ella, levantó su mentón y ambos se miraron- no te culpo, sabía a lo que me enfrentaba cuando decidí estar contigo, el recuerdo del padre de Noah era muy fuerte en ti y al estar en tu vida ahora… No puedo luchar contra eso…

- Jacob – le miró con lágrimas en los ojos- nunca he querido hacerte daño y he intentado seguir adelante, tratar de olvidarle, pero…

- En el corazón no se manda Bella, yo lo sé, lo estoy viviendo en este instante. Anoche me comporte como un estúpido pero los celos me comían por dentro y no pude evitarlo, a pesar que no debí ofenderte. No sé, quizás intentaba quemar mi último cartucho pero cuando llegue aquí comprendí que era imposible, no podía hacer nada contra el amor que sientes hacia él – se calló durante varios segundos.

- Lo intenté, intenté ser totalmente feliz contigo, pero algo me faltaba, y él se merece esto, Noah también se lo merece y yo… Vengo de un sitio que me enseñó que nunca podría ser amada, así que en el fondo jamás creí que lo sería, tú fuiste un regalo para mí Jacob, me ayudaste y me amaste y me diste tanto…

- No lo que necesitabas… -respondió él mirándola con dolor. Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre serás mi Jacob, el primer hombre que quiso de mí mucho más de lo que se pagaba por mi… Perdóname por no poder ser tuya…

Negó mirándola y por un momento pensó que no la perdonaría pero su expresión de arrepentimiento le confundió-.¿Perdonarte? Soy yo quien debería pedir perdón, en estos días he sido un completo imbécil…

- Creo que ambos lo hemos hecho mal, han sido unos días duros, y todo me ha sobrepasado. Ahora…

- Serás feliz con él. -Le miro tristemente intentando reprimir sus lágrimas- No llores, Bella, no merezco tus lágrimas –la envolvió en sus brazos mientras desconsoladamente comenzaba a llorar sobre su hombro.

- Sí lo haces, lo mereces todo, una mujer que te ame tan profundamente y que sea totalmente tuya. Lo siento, lo intenté de verdad, lamento no conseguir nunca ser esa mujer.

- Shh –después de unos minutos sollozando se tranquilizó y se apartó de él- Prométeme que vas a ser feliz, prométeme que si ese imbécil te hace daño me llamaras para que pueda partirle la cara.-rió ante la ocurrencia de Jacob mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas- Voy a marcharme por un tiempo –lo miro con terror-No huyo Bella, pero necesito distanciarme, será duro ver como él se queda con todo lo que creí mío alguna vea.

- Noah…

- No me iré para siempre, solo dile que el tío Jake salió de viaje, no tengo fuerzas para despedirme de él –asintió mordiéndose el labio, no podía obligarle a quedarse pues sabía lo duro que podría ser ver a la persona que amas con otro- Te prometo que os llamare – se acerco a ella-solo dame esto por última vez – no se movió cuando Jacob se acercó a su labios y los juntó con los suyos, no podía negarle eso por lo que le devolvió el beso, minutos después se separaron- Gracias – no pudo reprimirse y lo abrazó para después dejar un suave beso en su mejilla.

- Perdóname por no quererte como tú hubieras merecido.

No pudo estar más allí, salió de la casa de Jacob y se dirigió corriendo a su coche, una vez dentro de él comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo, nunca hubiera querido hacerle daño pero no pudo evitarlo. Ella amaba a Edward, estuvo intentando controlar su llanto, cuando no le quedó más lágrimas arrancó su coche rumbo a su casa, Noah debería haber despertado ya.

Respiró hondo e intentó calmarse antes de entrar en su casa, ya en el ascensor había quitado sus últimas lágrimas, pudo oír la risa de su pequeño y eso le llenó de consuelo, debía repetirse que no solo lo hacía por ella sino también por él. Al entrar se encontró con que Noah estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina ayudando a Edward a hacer tortitas, ambos se estaban riendo mientras Edward había manchando su nariz con la masa de la preparación, al oírla llegar ambos la miraron.

- ¡Mami! – Su hijo llevó los brazos hacia Edward para que lo bajara y una vez en el suelo corrió hasta ella-Ven, estamos haciendo ¡tortitas! –la última palabra la dijo gritando mientras la arrastraba agarrado de su mano hacia donde estaba Edward sonriendo, le devolvió la sonrisa mientras volvía a subir a Noah para sentarlo sobre la mesa, él agarró su cintura y la besó en la mejilla.

- Te he echado de menos – susurró mientras ella se sonrojaba "¿Por qué demonios se sonrojaba? Ni que tuviera quince años". Él sonrió con suficiencia mientras volvía a llenar la sartén con la mezcla, pudo ver una gran sonrisa de felicidad en Noah y solo eso la hizo sonreír como nunca antes.

- Vaya Cullen, no sabía que pudieras cocinar –le dijo para intentar devolverle la jugada, le recordó a cuando se desafiaban mutuamente en Eclipse y pudo apreciar que él también la miraba con nostalgia y que sabía que la respondería con la misma moneda.

- Hay muchas cosas por las que aún no me conoces suficientemente bien y que te aseguro que te agradarían en lo más mínimo –dijo señalando disimuladamente su parte inferior.

Abrió su boca indignada para mirar a Noah que estaba pendiente de las tortitas que había en un plato hechas, pronunció el nombre de su hijo con sus labios para que él los leyera, Edward soltó una carcajada mientras se encogía de hombros y entonces Noah siguió a su padre en su risa, su hijo no sabía por qué reía Edward y no tuvo más remedio que unirse a sus risas, Noah alzó sus brazos para que lo cogiera y junto a él ambos empezaron a preparar la mesa para el desayuno mientras Edward terminaba con las tortitas.

Desayunaron entre risas mientras su hijo hablaba y contaba sus cosas de niño, miro varias veces a Edward y él solo pudo sonreírle y entonces los miraba y sabía que aquella era su familia la que siempre había anhelado. Al terminar su hijo dio un salto y fue corriendo al salón para ver la televisión para ver los dibujos, entonces ambos se quedaron en la mesas solos, desde allí podía ver si el pequeño hacia algo.

- Fuiste a verle – le dijo de pronto Edward.

- Tenía que hacerlo –confesó. Él asintió.

- Lo sé.

- No fue fácil, le hice mucho daño– se miraron fijamente y ella parpadeó cuando sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, creía que se habían acabado- Se va a ir lejos, tengo que decírselo a Noah y entonces también le hare daño a él. Es como si toda mi vida significara herir a alguien cuando quiero algo- Quizás no… -Se calló y pasó una mano por sus ojos para limpiar la humedad. Edward la miraba fijamente, tenso, con una expresión intensa en su cara.

- He podido comprobarlo cuando has llegado, tu ojos estaban hinchados – Bella mordió su labio- ¿Crees que hubiese sido mejor si nunca te hubiera encontrado? Aún puedes cambiar de opinión Bella, no puedo tenerte así. –Sabía por qué venía esa pregunta y esas palabras, la pelea del día anterior. Ella se detuvo y colocó sus manos en la mesa donde habían desayunado, dejando el plato que había recogido sobre la superficie. Meditó sobre la respuesta, ya que no quería herirlo a pesar que tampoco quería engañarle.

- Le quiero, siempre lo hare –le respondió sin mirarlo, sintiendo que sus mejillas se enrojecían-Habría vivido una vida tranquila si tu no hubieses venido, tendría una familia con Emmett, me hubiera casado con Jacob, no tengo duda de ello, él ama a Noah así que jamás lo habría hecho sentir rechazado, hubiera tenido más hijos con él y envejeceríamos poco a poco en la compañía del otro –se detuvo ya que esa idea le hacía daño, ya que por mucho tiempo esa era la vida por la que había apostado. Después de ello aceptó otra realidad- y no hubiese pasado un día en que no viera los ojos verdes de Noah, o los ojos verdes de los nietos que él trajera a casa y no te recordara, la energía de la naturaleza que nos envolvía cuando estábamos juntos, la posibilidad de una vida si todo hubiera sido distinto, y la pregunta de si habría sido más feliz si simplemente me hubiese quedado, a pesar que conscientemente supiera que no hubiese sido así. Habría vivido una vida, una buena vida pero no feliz ni completa, le faltaba una parte, la que deje a tu lado antes de irme.

Se quedó callada por unos instantes aún sin mirarlo, temiendo por su reacción, notó por su visión periférica que él se hundía en el suelo y al girar su cabeza lo encontró con una rodilla apostada en el suelo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Edward… -susurró aterrorizada y respirando superficialmente se acercó para tocar sus mejillas, pensando que le había sucedido algo malo.

-Yo tampoco quiero tener una media vida Bella -confesó y ella sonrió parpadeando para ver claramente- y es lo que tendría si no estás a mí lado.

-Te escuche ayer cuando pensabas que estaba dormida –susurró casi arrodillándose a su lado- y yo también quiero formar una familia contigo.

Él se levantó del suelo y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te comprare un anillo. -declaró exuberantemente. Bella rio.

-Es muy pronto-contestó negando con la cabeza-Hagámoslo bien, desde los cimientos, no quiero tener miedo, quiero poder entregarte mi vida libre y resguardar la tuya como un regalo.

- Ya lo haces, desde años atrás.– Se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor y ternura. Un grito de alegría hizo que se separaran, miraron hacia Noah que se había acercado a ellos y los miraba.

- Estáis juntos como los papás de mis amigos, ellos también se besan – ambos se miraron sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de su hijo, Bella se agachó y Noah corrió a sus brazos.

- Sí, mi bebé, papá y yo estamos juntos.

- ¿Papá va a venir a vivir aquí como el tío Jake? –Bella mordió su labio, debía contarle a Noah que Jacob se había ido. Alzó los ojos para ver a Edward.

- Voy a recoger la mesa –se acercó a Bella, besó a su hijo en la frente y luego la miró- si necesitas ayuda estaré en la cocina –asintió y lo vio ir hacia la mesa para recogerla, ella se fue con Noah en los brazos hacia el sofá.

- Cariño, el tío Jake se ha tenido que ir de viaje y tardara en volver.

- No lo voy a ver – mordió su labio mirándole.

- Por ahora no, pero me ha dicho que te llamará por teléfono y a lo mejor si te portas bien te traerá un regalo –los ojitos de Noah se iluminaron.

- Cuando llame el tío Jake le diré que me estoy portando muy bien. –Alzo sus brazos mímicamente para exagerar su "muy bien". Bella sonrió, era increíble la inocencia de un niño, siendo tan pequeño no comprendía la magnitud de no verlo pero sabía que Jacob no dejaría de estar presente en su vida aunque fuera llamándole por teléfono hasta que estuviera preparado para volver.

- Te amo, bebé – lo acercó hasta ella y lo abrazó.

- Papi sí viene a vivir aquí –dijo con decisión- Los papás que se besan en la boca viven con las mamás. –El niño levantó la vista mirando por encima de su hombro se giró y vio a Edward a su lado- ¿Te quedas aquí? – le preguntó intrigado.

- Debemos preguntárselo a mamá – ambos se giraron hacia ella- ¿Me quedo aquí? –lo miró y vio su carita falsa de cordero degollado, entrecerró sus ojos sabiendo que al estar Noah delante ella no se podía negar y a pesar de todo le hacía gracia que ahora hubiera puesto sus morritos en forma de puchero, respiró hondo para evitar reírse.

- Sí –tanto padre como hijo gritaron de júbilo pero ella los detuvo - pero con una condición, que sea poco a poco –Edward la miró asintiendo, ese era su pacto, no ir con prisas y debían cumplirlo- Y ahora porque no nos abrigamos bien y vamos a jugar un rato al parque – Noah grito un sí mientras corría a su habitación y antes de seguirle Edward la agarró y le plantó uno de esos besos de película.

- Gracias. –Ella le guiñó un ojo.

- Ya sabes, los papis que besan a las mamis en la boca deben vivir juntos. - Ambos rieron, volvieron a besarse tiernamente y ella se giró para ir a la habitación con su hijo, cuando sintió como Edward la pegaba en el trasero suavemente- ¡Edward! –el solo se encogió de hombros y la adelantó para ir a la habitación de Noah.

….

Edward se había llevado a Noah, junto con Emmett, Lily, Jasper y Ben a un centro comercial dónde había actividades para los niños, mientras ella estaba sentada en el salón de su casa rodeada de sus amigas, ya hacía una semana desde que todo se había arreglado con Edward y de la marcha de Jacob de quien solo había recibido una llamada para poder hablar con Noah y le había prometido llevarle algo cuando volviera.

A pesar de la promesa de que iría instalándose poco a poco en su casa Edward se lo había ido saltado desde esa noche, no supo como lo hizo pero nunca más había vuelto a su departamento a dormir, solo iba para ir trayéndose sus cosas poco a poco y la verdad que no le importaba estaba demasiado encantada con ello, dormir abrazada a Edward después de amarse era una delicia y ser ambos despertados por el terremoto de su hijo saltando en su cama era lo mejor del mundo.

- Bella –miró a Angela y descubrió que todas la miraban- ¿puedes quitar esa sonrisa de embobada? Me vas a hacer vomitar –puso los ojos en blanco mientras salía de sus pensamientos, lo decía ella que era oír la palabra "Ben" y se le caían las bragas al suelo- ¿Nos vas a contar como es que ahora Edward vive aquí? Y no me digas que es por Noah, conozco esa mirada, es una que hace muchos años que no veía.

Miró a Rose y Alice que también la observaban con atención, suponía que esta tarde de chicas era por algo y que los chicos también intentarían sonsacarle a Edward así es que no debería ocultarlo más.

- Hemos vuelto – dijo por fin.

Alice saltó en su asiento mientras iba a abrazarla, Rose la besó fuertemente mientras le decía que se alegraba, que esa era su felicidad, después miró a Angela que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ays peque, sé que con Jake no eras feliz que te faltaba algo y ya lo tienes, por fin eres igual de feliz que yo –las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia en ambos mientras se abrazaban.

- Todo es felicidad, eres mi cuñada Bella, y yo estoy embarazada – las tres miraron a Alice que se había puesto de pie mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja mirando a sus amigas, todas estaban anonadadas- No me miréis así, no sabía cómo decirlo hasta ahora –todas gritaron de alegría y fueron a abrazarla- Espero que Jasper haya tenido también suerte con los chicos al decírselo.

….

Estaba sentada en la gran mesa del comedor de los Cullen tres noches después de la noticia del embarazo de Alice. Noah dormía en una de las camas del piso de arriba, miraba a Alice dándole apoyo, sus padres se iban a enterar esa noche, habían ido a por el postre a la cocina, su amiga estaba demasiado nerviosa. Sonrió mirando a Edward que se encontraba a su lado agarrándole la mano, pretendía decirle a Esme y Carlisle que estaban juntos pero al entrar en la casa la madre de Edward la abrazó agradeciendo que le hubiera dado una oportunidad a su hijo, parecía que Alice no había podido contenerse. Edward llevó su mano hacia sus labios y la besó suavemente, poco después los padres de Edward entraron al salón con el postre.

Bella estaba en su cama extendiendo crema por sus piernas antes de dormir mientras recordaba la cara de Esme cuando Alice les dijo por fin que estaba embarazada había esperado hasta terminar el postre y nunca se le olvidara los ojos llenos de emoción de Esme y la cara de inmensa felicidad de Carlisle, volverían a ser abuelos, por un momento se imaginó como hubiera sido para ellos saber del embarazo de Noah y su sonrisa se ensanchó más al comprender que hubiera sido igual.

- Estás tan perfecta en este momento – alzó la mirada hacia Edward que salía del baño con el pantalón de su pijama puesto, lo vio acercarse hasta ella le quitó el bote de crema hidratante y la besó.

- ¡Eh! todavía no había acabado – le dijo cuando se separaron mirando hacia el bote, lo vio sonreír perversamente.

- Déjame, yo continúo…

- No será buena idea, los dos sabemos que no llegaras a terminar –mordió su labio excitada ante la cercanía de Edward.

- Probemos – cogió el bote se echó en las manos frotándolas la una contra la otra para después ir a su pierna y empezar a masajearla, se dejó hacer tumbándose en la cama, cerrando sus ojos solo sintiendo sus manos- parece que no te quejas de mi masaje.

- Podrías hacerlo mejor –dejó de sentir las manos de él y cuando abrió los ojos estaba encima de ella apoyándose en sus manos- has parado….

- Me estabas excitando demasiado y no podía continuar- apretó su erección contra su estomago y ella gimió de placer. Acto seguido sintió como la besaba con pasión mientras subía una de su piernas a la cadera de Edward, después de una eternidad besándose se separaron.

Ella sonrió- ¿sabes? hoy pensé en eso de ir instalándote poco a poco aquí –sintió como él besaba su cuello.

- Ajá

- Pero nunca has vueltos a tu casa – él alzó su cabeza mirándola extrañado.

- ¿Me estás echando? –alzó su ceja. No la dejó terminar quería decirle que nunca volvería a su casa pero se lo demostraría de otro modo.

- Nunca –lo giró para quedar encima de él- no pares Cullen o si que te echare-sonrió con autosuficiencia y empezó a besarla con deseo.

Tiempo después estaban tumbados en la cama, Edward acariciaba su espalda mientras ella estaba observándole tumbada boca abajo- Quiero que vivas con Noah y conmigo siempre, así es que trae lo poco que quede en tu apartamento, es una orden.

La sonrisa de Edward fue espléndida mientras se acercaba para besarla- mi nena mandona….

- Cullen….

- En el fondo te encanta que te diga nena y lo sabes – la besó de nuevo y se fue incorporando mientras ella se daba la vuelta para tenerlo encima. Esa noche volvieron a hacer el amor como dos adolescentes que no podían quitarse las manos el uno del otro.

* * *

><p>¿Os gusto?<p>

Muchas Gracias a mis maravillosas betas sabéis que la historia no seria lo mismo sin vosotras

Gracias a las chicas que no tienen cuenta por sus comentarios: **rebeca, YessyZavala, ****fabi Cullen y****angelamadrid**

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo

Besitos y gracias

Se os quiere

xao


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

¡Hola!

¿Todavía queda alguien? No tengo perdón por más disculpas que pida se que no puede compensar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero entre la premiere en Madrid de Amanecer part 2 y después las navidades pues se me fue el santo al cielo y no escribía nada.

Prometo recompensaros pues ya tengo el siguiente capítulo casi listo así es que pronto habrá nueva actualización

Cada vez queda menos para el final

La canción del capitulo es www . youtube watch?v=oQDsKAdHFao

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 26 <strong>_

Bella se miró en el espejo por última vez cuando solo faltaba que le pusieran el velo. Su cabello caía en unas suaves ondas sobre sus hombros, este había sido recogido un poco en la parte de atrás para facilitar la colocación del velo. Quería estar natural, nada de moños elaborados ni grandes rizos, simplemente ella. Mientras le colocaban la falda del vestido vio reflejada la cara de su mejor amiga.

- Angela, deja de llorar, sino yo también empezaré –le hizo un mohín- Sabes lo que me dijo Alice, nada de llorar o todo el maquillaje se irá.

- Lo sé peque, pero estás tan hermosa –secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo- por fin ha llegado el día y yo me alegro tanto por ti, lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Claro que si, siempre has sido mi familia, Noah y yo no habríamos podido seguir adelante sino hubiese sido por ti – ahora los ojos que se inundaban eran los de Bella.

- ¡Eh! Nada de llorar ¡el maquillaje! – le contestó esta en un intento de imitar a Alice. Angela se le acercó para abrazarla, ambas se fundieron en ese abrazo intentando contener las lágrimas cuando Alice junto a Rose y la pequeña Lily aparecieron en la habitación.

- ¡Bella no estarás llorando! – exclamó Alice alarmada mientras se acercaba a ellas y las separaba. La miró con horror- tengo que retocarte ahora mismo –la hizo sentarse de nuevo en la silla para arreglarle el maquillaje- ya vuelves a estar perfecta.

- ¿Dónde has dejado a Mia? –Bella se agachó para darle un enorme beso a Lily mientras ella la miraba asombrada- estás preciosa cariño –le dijo a la pequeña y luego miró a Alice esperando respuesta.

- La dejé con Jasper, tenía que ponerte guapa y esa pequeña bribona no iba a dejarme –le dijo con orgullo de madre. Hacía apenas quince días que la tenía y tanto a ella como a Jasper se les caía la baba con su bebé. Todavía recordaba como dos semanas atrás una alterada Alice la llamó de madrugada.

_Edward la tenía aprisionada contra él. Sus piernas eran un lío entre las de él y las suyas propias cuando el teléfono la despertó, medio dormida sin mirar la hora, lo cogió._

_- ¿Diga? –una voz al otro lado histérica y llorosa, la despertó completamente._

_- ¡Bella! –gritó Alice al otro lado._

_- Alice ¿qué pasa? – Edward se despertó de repente al oírla, le paró con la mano para que no le arrancara el teléfono de las manos._

_- Bella tu número fue el que me salió primero, lo siento, he roto aguas. Mia se adelanta estoy asustada, me duele mucho y Jasper está dando vueltas por toda la casa cogiendo las cosas, por favor venid, avisa a mis padres… ¿por qué se ha adelantado? faltaba todo un mes…-le dijo todo apresuradamente mientras la oía llorar._

_- Alice tranquila cariño, todavía falta un poco para que esa pequeña nazca. Edward y yo vamos para allí, intentad calmaros – en ese momento oyó como le gritaba a Jasper que no le dejaría que la tocara nunca más, Bella contuvo la risa mientras Edward le miraba con la ceja alzada._

_- Nos vamos para el hospital._

_- Nos vemos allí y tranquilízate, piensa en tu bebé, pronto la tendrás contigo –oyó una risa nerviosa al otro lado- no estés asustada, te quiero –miró hacia Edward una vez colgó- Alice se ha puesto de parto._

_- ¿Ya? – Bella asintió- pero si todavía le quedaban unos días._

_- Pues parece que Mia no quiere esperar más – salió de la cama- vamos, llama a tus padres._

_Noah estaba dormido entre sus brazos, no habían logrado localizar a Sue y como tenían prisa, se lo habían llevado al hospital, estaba emocionado por ver a su primita nueva, pero la larga espera había podido con él. Edward se sentó a su lado y acarició suavemente la cabeza de Noah y después la besó en los labios. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Rose se encontraban sentados enfrente de ellos, su hermano estaba sucumbiendo al sueño también, llevaban cinco horas esperando._

_- Parecen que tardan ¿no? –miró a Edward._

_- Los partos son así, ninguno igual – Edward pasó el brazo por su hombro atrayéndola hacia él._

_- Tengamos otro bebé, me gustaría ser yo el que está dentro contigo esperando otro hijo- Bella lo observó asombrada._

_- Por ahora no Cullen._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- No sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Noah todavía es pequeño y un bebé es mucho trabajo, esperemos un tiempo._

_- Pero ahora estaré yo para ayudarte –ella mordió su labio- está bien esperaremos nena, pero no mucho tiempo, quiero verte embarazada, quiero sentir a nuestro hijo dentro de ti –bajó su mirada arrepentida al sentirse mal por no haberle dado eso con Noah- Bella –levantó su mentón- el pasado es el pasado ¿de acuerdo? Decidimos dejarlo atrás – ella asintió sonriéndole, el se acercó y besó sus labios. En ese momento un eufórico Jasper salió a la sala de espera gritando que ya era papá. Noah se despertó al oír a su tío y todos se acercaron a felicitarle, un nuevo miembro se unía a la familia: Mia Cullen._

Quería más hijos con Edward, lo tenía claro, pero ese no era el momento, necesitaban más tiempo para ellos y Noah, pero pasado un tiempo estaría encantada de tener otro hijo. Alice y Rose estaban terminando de ponerle el vestido cuando llamaron a la puerta. Angela la abrió y allí estaba Noah y su hermano, que se dirigió a Rose besándola suavemente. Su bebé la contemplaba con la boca abierta. Fue hasta él cuando ya acabaron con su vestimenta y se agachó.

- ¿No le das un beso a mami?

- Eres una princesa mami – ella sonrió alegremente, él le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un enorme beso.

- ¿Llevas los anillos? – el niño asintió entusiasmado, ella lo abrazó y después se levantó para mirar a Emmett.

- No tengo palabras para describir lo preciosa que estás.

- Emmett –le nombró con cariño mientras le abrazaba- no me hagas llorar o Alice me matara de una vez por todas –le susurró. Él miró extrañado hacia la aludida no entendiendo nada. - El maquillaje – "Mujeres" le oyó murmurar y tuvo que golpearle en el hombro.

- Hermanita, sabes que puedo contigo, no me enfades –ambos rieron.- después nos vemos, Edward me pidió que le llevara a Noah para verlo. Lily ¿vienes? –le pregunto a su hija pero esta negó, como buena chica prefería quedarse allí. Fue en ese instante cuando Esme y Carlisle entraron.

- Nosotros llevaremos a Noah en un rato – le dijo Carlisle a Emmett, este asintió y salio de allí.

….

Edward terminó de arreglarse la corbata color violeta, el color que le había pedido expresamente Bella que se pusiera. Todavía no sabía por qué, pero le hizo caso. Allí se encontraba, frente al espejo mirándose, seis meses desde que por fin habían vuelto, desde que eran una familia, esos seis meses habían sido los más felices de su vida, junto a la mujer que amaba y a su hijo. Tuvieron altos y bajos pero fueron superados. Y ahora estaban en uno de los mejores días de su vida.

_Compinchado con Emmett había hecho creer a Bella que tenía que ir a una reunión en la otra punta de Londres, pero no era así, había recogido a su hijo del colegio y ambos se dirigían al centro de la ciudad a comprar algo importante y para eso necesitaba la opinión de Noah. De la mano lo llevó hasta una joyería y ambos entraron, se agachó para quedar a su altura._

_- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que teníamos que comprarle un regalo a mamá, pero no podía saberlo porque era una sorpresa?_

_- Si papi no le he dicho nada_

_Edward revolvió su pelo- ese es mi campeón, vamos a comprarle un anillo muy bonito y necesito que tu me ayudes a elegirlo –el niño asintió entusiasmado. Edward se puso de pie y cogiendo de nuevo su mano se dirigieron hacia una mesa para que les atendieran. Llevaban más de veinte minutos mirando anillos y a Noah no le gustaba ninguno, cada vez que le miraba y le decía que no le gustaba se le caía el alma a los pies, a él le parecían todos iguales. El dependiente le sacó otro anillo._

_- Este –aplaudió su hijo con felicidad- este es para mamá._

_- ¿Te gusta este? - Noah asintió ante la pregunta. Por fin pudo respirar aliviado- pues nos llevamos este. Cinco minutos después salía con una bolsa en la mano- Noah sabes que todavía no podemos decirle nada mamá ¿verdad?_

_- Es una sorpresa, no diré nada –lo cogió en brazos y besó su mejilla fuertemente. _

_- Te quiero pequeñajo ¿vamos al parque?_

_- ¡Sí! –gritó._

Todavía le costaba creer que era padre de ese niño tan maravilloso. Pensó que no elegiría ningún anillo pero el que escogió fue el perfecto para Bella. La puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso a Emmet y su cuñado que traía en brazos a su sobrina de apenas quince días, estaba preciosa con ese vestido blanco. El parto de Alice se había adelantado casi un mes, Mia quería salir a toda costa. Todavía recordaba a su cuñado paseando de un lado a otro de la sala de espera hasta que le dejaron entrar para poder acompañar a Alice y ver nacer a su hija. Habría dado lo que fuera por ver nacer a Noah, por acompañar a Bella pero no podía quedarse anclado en el pasado. Recordaba el enfado de su hermana días después de que su sobrina llegara al mundo, había tenido que salir urgentemente de compras para comprar otro vestido para la boda, pues su barriga de embarazada había desaparecido, arrastró a Bella y a Rosalie de compras pues también tenía que comprarle el mejor vestido a su hija recién nacida.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto Edward? –le preguntó Emmett sonriendo- mira que una vez que te atrapan, no puedes escapar.

- Nunca en mi vida he estado más seguro de lo que voy a hacer.

- Cuídala, sino ya sabes la que te espera –Emmett juntó sus puños y los tres adultos rieron.

- Si la vuelvo a dañar, yo mismo iré a que me des una buena paliza – Emmett se acercó a él y le abrazó.

- Simplemente haz a mi hermana feliz.

- Te lo prometo – después miró hacia Jasper que asintió mostrándole su conformidad con lo dicho en la habitación. Se acercó a su sobrina y besó su frente mientras esta mientras bostezaba- ¿te aburro pequeñaja? – Acarició suavemente su mejilla y miró a Emmett- ¿Dónde están Lily y Noah?

- Tus padres van a traer a Noah, Lily ha preferido quedarse con su madre y la novia – Edward lo miró ansioso- tranquilo, solo te diré que está preciosa y que llegara puntual. -A partir del momento en el que ella le dejó aquella nota después de haberse reconciliado sabía que nunca más se escaparía de su lado. Tenía que admitir que cuando se despertó aquella mañana y no la vio junto a él pensó en lo peor, en que ella había vuelto a huir junto con su hijo, pero cuando ojeó a su alrededor y vio el papel donde le decía que cuidara de Noah mientras estaba fuera y sobre todo cuando vio de su puño y letra un "te amo", supo que a partir de ese momento nada los separaría de nuevo- ¡Eh Cullen! pensando en la noche de bodas –Jasper y Emmett soltaron una carcajada. Los miro y negó con la cabeza aquellos dos eran imposibles, todavía recordaba la que liaron en su despedida de soltero.

_Acaban de salir de la discoteca donde habían estado divirtiéndose. La semana siguiente iba a casarse con Bella y aunque en un principio no quiso, ella misma le animó a salir con sus amigos a divertirse para despedir su soltería._

_Habían bebido en abundancia y los tres iban caminando dando tumbos y riéndose a carcajadas._

_- En serio Edward… no entiendo ¿Cómo puedes casarte?... Es mejor ser soltero –le dijo Emmett trabándose al hablar._

_- ¿Y tú por qué estás casado con Rosalie? –rió burlándose, Jasper le siguió en la burla._

_- Porque es mi Rose –le contestó como si fuera obvio._

_Edward se le acercó y le apuntó con el dedo en el pecho- pues ella es mi Bella –Emmett le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa- ¡La amo! –gritó en medio de la calle. Abrazó a Emmett como si no hubiera mañana y Jasper se unió al abrazo._

_Emmett se separó de ellos- basta…basta…-haciendo aspavientos con los brazos- nada de mariconadas._

_Intentaron seguir caminando los tres mientras reían- Será mejor coger un taxi –Edward se apoyó en Jasper mientras hablaba pero ambos casi caen al suelo._

_- No, cogeremos el tren – Jasper y Edward miraron a Emmett con la ceja alzada- si si si el tren…_

Y vaya si lo cogieron, cuando el teléfono le sonó despertándole miró a su alrededor y estaba en un tren en marcha, en frente tenia a sus dos amigos profundamente dormidos, Bella desesperada le llamaba, miró al hora del reloj y descubrió que eran casi las seis de la tarde del día siguiente. ¡Vaya ocurrencia la de Emmett¡ Después de tranquilizar a Bella y prometerle que los tres estaban bien descubrió que estaban llegando a _Glasgow__._ Las caras de sus cuñados fueron épicas cuando les despertó y les contó donde estaban. Emmett se llevó una gran reprimenda por parte de Rose. A Jasper le tocó escuchar un gran sermón por parte de su hermana donde le decía que era un irresponsable por haberla dejado sola con Mia. Bella se enfadó pero al volver a encontrarse en el aeropuerto a su regreso su cara cambió a alivio al ver que estaba bien, aunque esa noche durmió en el sofá.

Un pequeño trasto asomó sus ojillos chispeantes por la puerta de la habitación y corrió hacia él deteniendo sus pensamientos. Estaba muy elegante con esos pantalones y el chaleco del mismo color que su corbata ¿Qué le pasaba a Bella con ese color?

- Mami es una princesa – le dijo emocionado. Sus padres entraron sonriendo a la habitación mientras le dab un beso a su hijo.

- ¡Oh mírate cariño! Estás guapísimo – su madre emocionada plantó un delicado beso en la mejilla de su hijo mientras Noah se reía entre sus brazos.

- Lela –llamó la atención de su abuela- ¿a qué mami es una princesa?

- Si mi amor, está hermosa –miro de nuevo a su hijo- la novia más preciosa que he visto nunca –devolvió la mirada hacia su nieto- y aquí esta el paje más guapo de toda la boda –Noah aplaudió emocionado mientras estiraba los brazos para que su abuela le cogiera. La señora Cullen fue hasta Jasper para ver a la pequeña Mia que se había quedado dormida en brazos de su padre. Esme llevó el dedo a sus labios para indicarle a Noah que debía estar callado. Edward sintió la mano de su padre en su espalda dándole golpecitos.

- Por fin llegó el día, espero que seas muy feliz – abrazó a su padre como agradecimiento- te lo mereces.

- Gracias papá.

- Bueno gente – habló Emmett con un tono más bajo del normal para no despertar a Mia- este hombrecito de aquí –fue hasta Noah- y yo nos vamos a buscar a la novia, sino llegaremos tarde y el novio nos matará –le dedicó una mirada con burla a Edward- tranquilo te la llevaré de una pieza.

Cogió a Noah de los brazos de Esme y ambos salieron de la habitación. Jasper se acercó hasta él y con cuidado de no despertar a su pequeña le dio un semiabrazo a Edward.

- Te veo luego –le dijo su cuñado, besó la cabecita de su sobrina y los vio salir, quedándose solo con sus padres, entonces descubrió a su madre con un pañuelo quitándose las lágrimas.

- Mamá, no llores – su padre reconfortó a su mujer mientras esta negaba con la cabeza.

- Es de alegría Edward, por fin después de todo te mereces ser feliz, con la persona a la que amas y con ese pequeño angelito – se acercó a su madre y su padre y se fundió en un abrazo con ellos.

- Gracias por haber estado ahí siempre, incluso cuando me encerré en si mismo tras lo de Victoria.

Un mes atrás había vuelto a Chicago para ver a su ex mujer, cada día reconocía menos y su locura era mayor, en parte se sentía culpable por todo pero con el apoyo de sus padres y ahora el de Bella había comenzado a reconocer que Victoria había tenido siempre un problema que se agravó cuando supo que no podía tener hijos y que hizo todo lo necesario para que ellos estuvieran bien pero ante una enfermedad así, no pudo hacer más…nunca dejaría de apoyarla económicamente para que siguiera en el centro donde estaba, pero había decidido dejar su vida en Chicago atrás, por eso aquella fue la última vez que la vio.

- Siempre has sido un buen hombre, pero has tenido muchos obstáculos en la vida que te han impedido ser feliz, ahora es el momento de que la vida te quite esos obstáculos y por fin puedas vivirla plenamente –le dijo Esme sonriendo.

- Te quiero mamá –miró a su padre- os quiero a ambos – volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo.

- Bueno dejemos ya los lloros –Carlisle les sonrió- será mejor que nos vayamos ya o será la novia quien tenga que esperar.

Carlisle se acercó hasta la puerta y su madre le agarró el brazo siguiendo a su padre, los tres salieron a la calle donde un coche les esperaba para irse hacia las afueras de Londres donde se casaría con Bella. Carlisle se sentaba al lado del conductor, él y su madre lo hicieron en la parte trasera. Esme le agarró fuerte la mano mientras el coche arrancaba. Y en ese momento un recuerdo vino a su mente con mucha intensidad.

_Acababa de llevar a Noah con sus padres, esa noche dormiría allí, le había dado el día libre a Sue, por lo tanto todo el apartamento era para él y Bella. Habían tenido una fuerte discusión aquella mañana. Llevaban tres meses conviviendo juntos y Edward insistía en que no debía trabajar, que él podía hacerlo por los dos, ella se había sentido tan infravalorada al decirle eso que acto seguido se dio cuenta de su error y había querido remediarlo pero Bella cogió a Noah y lo llevó a la escuela sola y en ningún momento del día le había dirigido la palabra en la empresa, por lo que decidió darle una sorpresa. No quería estar con ella así y sabía que era su culpa así es que tenía que remediarlo. Después de acabar con todo, se sentó a esperar a que llegara Bella de trabajar. _

_La puerta empezó a abrirse y se levantó, la vio llegar y notaba en su cara el agotamiento, observó como colgaba el abrigo en la entrada, hoy había sido un día especialmente frío en Londres. Alzó su mirada encontrándose con la de él, su cara de agotamiento cambió para que se formara una de enfado mientras iba hacia la habitación de su hijo, la vio volver._

_- ¿Dónde está Noah? –le preguntó cruzándose de brazos._

_- Hola nena –vio que su ceño se fruncía pero sabía que en el fondo a ella le encantaba que le llamara así, incluso una vez le confesó cuando estaban haciendo el amor le ponía que la llamara así…siempre que podía se lo recordaba y ella se moría de vergüenza, aunque quizás en ese momento no era bueno decirle así, podría enfadarse más- Esta noche duerme en casa de mis padres._

_Lo miró extrañada- ¿algo que quieras contarme Culle? no estoy para tonterías hoy – ese "Cullen" no había sonado como otras veces, estaba muy enfadada._

_- No seas impaciente, tiempo al tiempo –se acercó a ella pero la vio retroceder- vete a dar una ducha mientras yo termino de preparar la cena –la vio darse la vuelta sin decirle nada, tendría que poner más empeño en ello, cuando se enfadaba era increíblemente complicada._

_Terminó de encender la vela que estaba en la mesa cuando Bella salió de nuevo al salón, vestida con su pijama de seda de pantalón y la bata encima, alzó su ceja y miró su vestimenta._

_- ¿Crees que con esto arreglaras lo de esta mañana?- se acercó a la mesa._

_- No, pero tenemos que hablar, odio que estemos así –se acercó de nuevo pero otra vez lo rechazó- me muero por darte un beso y tu te alejas._

_Se sentó enfrente de él- hablemos –le dijo secamente._

_Respiró frustrado y mirándola se sentó- Bella sé que lo de esta mañana estaba fuera de lugar, pero odio verte venir agotada, cuando podrías disfrutar y no trabajar._

_- Te has parado a pensar, que trabajar me da la libertad que nunca he tenido, que por fin me siento realizada por lo que hago, que ahora la gente me mira y no ve lo que era antes sino una trabajadora que lucha por hacerse paso en el mundo empresarial- Bella realizó la confesión como si fuese una pregunta para hacerle entender a su novio cómo se sentía._

_- Lo sé y lo siento, pero entiende mi postura, quiero lo mejor para ti –acercó su mano a la de ella y Bella no la retiró._

_- Pues lo mejor para mi es trabajar Edward, me siento bien y feliz con lo que hago y entiendo tu postura en cierta manera –cerró sus ojos y el apretó su mano- pero quedarme en casa sería como retroceder y sentirme de nuevo encerrada._

_- Yo no quiero eso para ti._

_- Pues no insitas más Edward –ahora fue ella la que apretó su mano- puedo trabajar menos horas, pero no me quites esto._

_- Nunca te haría hacer nada que no quisieras._

_- Lo sé –por fin esa sonrisa, se acercó a ella y la besó- ¿cenamos?-ella le guiñó un ojo._

_Cenaron uno al lado del otro entre besos y risas. Vivir con Bella era lo mejor que le había pasado, siempre agradecía que la vida se la hubiera puesto en su camino, aunque hubiera sido de una forma un tanto poco peculiar, pero aquello era el pasado y solo debían vivir el presente._

_Tras una hora cenando Bella apartó su postre a medio acabar- ¿sabes? creo que me apetece otro tipo de postre –Edward la miró con deseo y llevado por el se levantó apresuradamente de la mesa cogiéndola en brazos, esta rió mientras él la llevaba corriendo por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio._

_Cuando llegó a su habitación la bajó al suelo - ¿Postre de reconciliación?_

_Asintió- me encantan esos postres - estando en frente de él devoró sus labios, ella le respondió con las misma ansias, se desnudaron apresuradamente sabían que no les daría tiempo a llegar hasta la cama por lo que Edward la llevó hasta la pared, y la ayudó a subir las piernas en su cadera y sin poder contenerse más se adentró en ella. Varias estocadas después en las que Bella se dejó llevar por el placer para después hacerlo él, consiguieron llegar a la cama y tumbarse para intentar relajar sus respiraciones. La tenía encima de él tumbada sobre su pecho cuando la vio alzarse._

_- Tenemos que dejar a Noah una vez a la semana en casa de tus padres o en la de Emmett –rió como nunca al escucharla- ha sido increíble, aunque creo que todavía tengo ganas de más –comenzó a restregarse sobre su miembro y este empezó a crecer de nuevo- y veo que tu también –retiró a un lado su pelo y bajó para besarlo suavemente, le dio la vuelta quedando encima de ella. Esta vez se amaron lentamente sin prisas, sintiéndose mutuamente._

_- Te quiero –le dijo Edward mientras estaban tumbados en la cama uno en frente del otro, ella le sonrió besándole suavemente. Aquel era el momento, no podía esperar más- sé que no es el modo más convencional, no pensaba hacerlo así estando aquí ambos tumbados en la cama desnudos pero no puedo esperar y creo que Noah tampoco –Bella lo miró totalmente desconcertada- pero sé que no te gusta lo ostentoso y siempre quieres algo sencillo, y tu y yo nunca hemos sido como los demás –en la cara de Bella cada vez se mostraba más la confusión. Él se giró y abrió el cajón de la mesilla sacando una pequeña cajita, al volverse de nuevo vio como Bella se había incorporado llevando las manos a su boca- siempre diferentes a todos y quería que esto también lo fuera. Por favor ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa, la Señora Cullen? –Abrió con cuidado la cajita mostrándole un sencillo anillo con un pequeño diamante en el centro- lo ha elegido Noah._

_- Edward –susurró emocionada mientras sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas, mordió su labio y se lanzó a abrazándolo- ¡Si quiero! –emocionado la abrazó con intensidad, apartándola después para colocarle el anillo, ella lo miró con impresión, levantó la vista para fijarla en sus ojos- te quiero._

_- Y yo a ti nena –ella no pudo evitarlo y se lanzó a sus labios, tras un largo rato besándose volvieron a tumbarse en la cama- no me hagas esperar mucho, quiero casarme cuanto antes contigo, no más de tres meses Bella. _

_- Está bien, las chicas tendrán que ayudarme en todo –le atrajo hacía ella- pero ahora solo hazme el amor toda la noche._

Ese recuerdo le trajo una sonrisa igual a la que mostró Noah al día siguiente de venir de casa de sus abuelos y observó el anillo en el dedo de su madre, el pequeño solo gritó: _"papi te ha dado el regalo"_

_-_ Cariño, hemos llegado –miró por al ventana y vio a algunos invitados en la puerta, volvió la vista hacia su madre y asintió, en pocos minutos por fin se uniría a la mujer de su vida. Su padre entró antes que ellos para ver si todos los invitados habían comenzado a colocarse.

Esme agarraba su brazo- ¿preparado?

- Muy preparado – se sonrieron mutuamente y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta del castillo por donde debían entrar para acceder al prado. Desvió su mirada unos segundos hacia una de las esquinas y allí vio a Tanya. La había llamado para invitarla pero ella declinó la oferta, no se sentía preparada todavía para presenciar la boda de Edward con otra. Pero allí estaba para apoyarlo como siempre había hecho. Quizás con el tiempo pudieran conseguir ser amigos sin que ella sufriera por ello. Hizo un ademán de acercarse pero ella negó con la cabeza, solo pudo sonreírle y ella le devolvió el gesto mientras asentía con su cabeza y leía en sus labios "sé feliz" le guiñó un ojo y la vio darse la vuelta para marcharse. Recordó también a otra persona dañada porque él y Bella consiguieran la felicidad. Jacob había llamado muy a menudo a Noah para hablar con él, en varias ocasiones había cogido el teléfono y ambos se habían tratado respetuosamente. Sabía que su hijo adoraba a ese hombre y para Bella había sido un gran apoyo siempre, así es que solo podía agradecerle el haber cuidado de su familia. Bella también había hablado con él para invitarle pero al igual que Tanya había decidido que sería mejor no asistir, a Bella le dolió porque le hubiera gustado que estuviera ese día junto a ella, pero le comprendía y no había insistido. Ahora solo pedía que ambos fueran felices, pronto encontrarían a las personas que los hiciera felices completamente.

….

Bella seguía riendo y viendo llorar a sus amigas, pues Alice no la dejaba a ella, aunque en algunos momentos era inevitable. Cuando salió huyendo con Angela de Chicago nunca se imaginó que encontraría a esa gran familia que la rodeaba, por fin podía ser feliz completamente. Aquellos tres meses habían sido agobiantes pero a la vez maravillosos, sus amigas le habían ayudado tanto y también Esme, ella había sido la que había encontrado aquel prado tan hermoso en un castillo a las afueras de Londres y había conseguido todos los permisos para que se pudieran casar allí, pues Bella se había enamorado de ese prado con el castillo de fondo para su boda. Sus amigas no se quedaron atrás, ellas habían organizado todo lo referente a la ceremonia y la posterior recepción. Ayer había estado allí viendo como iba todo y solo podía darles las gracias, sería una boda hermosa.

- Bueno peque, nosotras tenemos que irnos para comprobar que todo está en orden –miró a Angela- mi bichito y Emmett no creo que tarden en venir.

Respiró profundamente mientras su amiga le pasaba el ramo de rosas- te quiero – Angela evitó las lágrimas y la abrazó con cariño.

- Y yo, siempre.

Después fue el turno de Alice y Rose con Lily, por enésima vez Alice le recordó que no debía llorar y tras sus abrazos se quedó sola en su cuarto y en su casa, volvió a respirar hondo y agarró con fuerza el ramo para volver a mirarse en el espejo. El reflejo le devolvió a una chica sonriente con su pelo ondulado cayéndole por los hombros, aquel vestido era precioso en cuanto se vio con él no quiso probarse más, era el indicado.

_Había llevado a Angela, Alice, Rose, Lily y Esme para que la ayudaran a escoger un vestido de novia, aquel era el quinto que se probaba y estaba agotada, nunca encontraría el indicado. Salio de nuevo hacia donde estaban todas y volvió a subirse en la plataforma._

_- ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó Angela. Se encogió de hombros mirándose en el espejo, después del tercer vestido dejaron de decirle que estaba preciosa pues a ella no le convencía por mucho que les gustara a las demás._

_- Quizás esté…esté bien –dijo poco convencida._

_- Ah no Bella, si no estás conforme, no puedes ir con un vestido que no te gusta a tu boda – habló Alice decidida, se levantó y la fue empujando al probador- pruébate otro._

_Cansada les gritó a través de la puerta mientras se quitaba el vestido- os juro que si este no me convence me casaré en pantalones vaqueros._

_- ¡Ni lo sueñes! – le replicó Alice._

_Las dependientas terminaron de abrocharle y sin mirarse en el espejo que tenía dentro salió fuera convencida de que ese tampoco le quedaría bien, vio las bocas abiertas de todas._

_- Me queda fatal ¿verdad?- se subió con desgana por sexta vez a la plataforma y se giró para mirarse. Fue su momento de abrir ella la boca y llevarse las manos hacia ella- dios mío –susurró. Ese tenía que ser su vestido, era perfecto, se amoldaba a su cuerpo, a su cintura mientras la falda caía hasta el suelo, las mangas cortas se ajustaban a sus brazos y el escote era precioso. No pudo evitarlo y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. Se giró para mirarlas a todas- este es. –todas ellas tenían la misma cara de emoción y no pudo evitar bajarse de allí e ir a abrazarlas._

Si aquella vez el vestido le pareció perfecto ahora era maravilloso, siempre soñó con casarse con un hermoso vestido, perfecto para ella…pero la vida fue tan dura en su pasado que nunca creyó que eso fuera posible. Y ahora, aquí estaba, vestida de novia e iba a casarse con el hombre que amaba. Sonrió recordando su primera cita con Edward tras haberse dado una oportunidad.

_Angela y Ben se habían llevado a Noah a pasar la tarde con ellos, pero hacía unos minutos que su amiga le había llamado para decirle que Noah se quedaba en su casa porque terminaría agotado de su día con sus tíos, puesto que el día siguiente sería sábado no puso ninguna objeción. Entonces ese día sería la primera vez que se quedarían solos Edward y ella desde que se habían reconciliado, por lo que decidió que esa noche ambos se fueran a cenar fuera, ilusionada pensó que esa sería su primera cita como novios._

_Como sorpresa fue hasta las oficinas para recoger a Edward, él se había quedado resolviendo unos asuntos. Llamó a su puerta y cuando la abrió le vio mirarla con la boca abierta, el efecto que deseaba había surtido efecto, el vestido rojo ajustado a su cuerpo le quedaba perfecto._

_- Puedes cerrar la boca Cullen o al final llenaras todos los documentos de babas –él le sonrió pícaramente después de cerrar su boca, lo vio apoyar su espalda en el sillón mientras ella iba hasta él._

_- ¿A qué debo tu deliciosa visita? – ella se sentó en su regazo y lo besó con pasión. Edward se dejó hacer. Cuando la mano de su novio empezó a subir por su muslo subiendo el vestido lo paró._

_- Eso lo dejaremos para más tarde –mordió su labio y le besó suavemente levantándose, sabía que si él volvía a besarla así no saldrían del despacho._

_- Vienes aquí con ese vestido que ha encendido mi cuerpo, me provocas y ¿piensas dejarme así? –ella rió._

_- Si –le dijo con decisión- Noah se ha ido a pasar la noche con Angela y Ben, así es que había pensado que podíamos ir a cenar nosotros dos._

_Acto seguido él se levantó fue a esta ella y la agarró por la cintura- nosotros solos – Bella asintió- me parece una perfecta idea –la besó y después de colocarte su americana agarró su mano- vamos._

_Cenaron en uno de los restaurantes del centro de la ciudad, hablaron de muchas cosas, planeando su futuro en común fue una velada perfecta para ellos. Después salieron y caminaron por la ciudad agarrados de la mano mientras sonreían y se besaban. La ciudad de Londres le parecía incluso más bonita al lado de Edward, cuando llegó allí ni por todo el oro del mundo pudo haberse imaginado que el destino los volvería a reunir y que él por algún milagro divino podría perdonarla por lo que había pasado y sobre todo por ocultarle la existencia de Noah. Aquella noche cuando llegaron a su casa desataron sus más bajos instintos._

Sonrió al espejo al recordar como Edward le dijo_ "puedes gritar todo lo que quieras hoy, Noah no nos oirá"_

- ¡Mami! – se giró para ver entrar de nuevo a su bebé en la habitación, detrás le siguió Emmett, agarró la mano de su hijo y miró a su hermano.

- ¿Estás lista? – agarró su ramo con fuerza para caminar hacia él con su hijo de la mano.

- Estoy lista –le sonrió y los tres salieron por la puerta.

Ya en su coche con Emmett sentado detrás con ella y Noah en medio de los dos comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, respiró tres veces seguidas cerrando sus ojos, después miro a su hijo y acarició su mejilla y él la miró.

- Estás preciosa, mami – dios mío ahora si que iba a llorar y Alice la mataría.

- ¡Oh bebé! Y tú guapísimo – se agachó y besó su mejilla- te quiero, mi vida.

El coche paró y por la ventana pudo mirar el castillo.

….

El prado se fue llenando de todos los invitados, cada vez faltaba menos para que Bella entrara por esa puerta. Jugaba con sus manos hasta que su madre le agarró una y la apretó con cariño. Respiró hondo cuando la música empezó a sonar, las puertas se abrieron y por ella apareció su hermana Alice y en sus brazos llevaba a la pequeña Mia, detrás de ella venía Lily que estaba preciosa con ese vestido color crema. De su mano iba su hijo que en una pequeña cesta llevaba los anillos, mientras sonreía a todo el mundo. Cuando llegó hasta él se soltó de la mano de Lily y corrió hacía donde estaba Edward, este se agachó para besarle y acto seguido Noah fue a sentarse al lado de su tía Alice. Estaba tan sumamente gracioso allí sentado, metido en su papel de portador de anillos. Sonrió mientras inflaba su pecho orgulloso de que ese pequeño fuera su hijo, Bella había hecho un gran trabajo como madre.

_I've waited a hundred years__  
><em>_But id wait a million more for you..__Nothing prepared me for__  
><em>_The privilege of being yours__  
><em>_If I had only felt the warmth within__  
><em>_Your touch__..._

La música cambió para dar paso a la que ambos había elegido para la ceremonia. Las puertas se abrieron ante él y allí la tenía, hermosa del brazo de Emmett. Sonrió cuando vio el ramo de rosas color violeta que llevaba en su mano y lo entendió todo, Noah, ella y él estaban conectados por ese color, como una familia. Sus ojos buscaron los de ella que le sonreía con felicidad mientras se iba acercando a él, iba a ser suya ante todos por fin.

La ceremonia fue preciosa, Noah fue hasta ellos cuando sus tías Alice y Rose le indicaron que era el momento de los anillos, ambos besaron su mejilla mientras le decían que lo había hecho muy bien. Feliz Noah volvió a su sitio mientras sus padres intercambiaban anillos. Pocos minutos después se besaban siendo ya marido y mujer. Se separaron y buscaron con sus miradas donde estaba Noah, él sonriente se bajó del banco y corrió hacía sus padres, Edward se agachó para cogerlo y ponerlo entre ambos.

- Ahora entiendo porque de tanto violeta – Bella besó a su pequeño y contempló a Edward con alegría.

- Somos una familia.

- Si, nena por fin somos una familia –se acercó y la besó de nuevo mientras los invitados aplaudían. Ellos se separaron y con Noah en brazos de Edward caminaron para salir a fuera y celebrar con todos que eran la familia Cullen-Swan.

* * *

><p>¿Os gusto?<p>

Este capítulo si que se lo debo a mis dos betas Beth y Vicky, creo que no habría quedado tan perfecto sino fuera por vosotras. Gracias.

Gracias a las chicas que no tienen cuenta por sus comentarios: **shadoo,****YessyZavala****, ****Guest y****Marcia Seghetto**

Feliz Navidad y Feliz 2013

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo

Besitos y gracias

Se os quiere

xao


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

¡Hola!

Bueno actualizo un poco mas tarde de lo que pensaba, pero con las Navidades y todo pues se ha complicado pero aquí esta

Sin más os dejo leer

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 27<strong>_

_Edward entró en la habitación del hotel con Bella todavía vestida de novia entre sus brazos. Esa noche, la primera como marido y mujer, la pasarían en esa habitación, regalo de sus amigos. Al día siguiente se irían a Paris una semana, la cual Noah la pasaría junto a sus tíos y abuelos._

_- ¡Vaya! es preciosa – dijo Bella observando la suite del hotel __Sheraton Park Tower__**.**_

_- Si. Y es toda nuestra durante esta noche –se acercó hasta ella y le apartó el pelo a un lado para besarla en el cuello. Bella inclinó su cabeza para darle mejor acceso mientras agarraba su pelo hacia el otro lado- Por fin eres mía, mi esposa – le agarró la mano donde llevaba el anillo de casada y de pedida y los acarició mientras continuaba besando su cuello y ella suspiraba. Sin detenerse a pensar mucho más soltó su mano y llevó las suyas hacia la parte trasera del vestido y comenzó a quitar los botones que lo abrochaban- ¿te he dicho lo preciosa que estás hoy?_

_Bella se separó de él y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, mientras ella se sujetada el vestido contra su escote, él se le acercó pero Bella volvió a dar un paso atrás, mientras movía su dedo índice hacia los lados- Si, Señor Cullen, muchas veces a lo largo del día._

_- ¿Y por qué huye de mi, Señora Cullen?_

_- Porque quiero enseñarte algo y tienes que estar a cierta distancia para verlo bien – alzó su ceja cuando vio como ella se quitaba las manos del vestido pero seguía agarrándolo por el centro. Le miró intensamente mordiéndose el labio y sin esperar un segundo más dejó caer el vestido por su cuerpo- Sabría que te gustaría –le dijo al observar que se había quedado con la boca abierta. Edward contempló con entusiasmo como un corsé color crema, con culotte y liguero a juego, adornaba el cuerpo de su esposa junto a unas medias con encaje a medio muslo que le estaban volviendo loco a él y a su amiguito de entre las piernas. Para terminar el espectáculo, ella le deleitó con un pequeño salto para salir del vestido aun con sus tacones puestos._

_- ¡Oh Bella! no sabes lo que has hecho – ella le sonrió y él no pudo estar allí parado por más tiempo. Fue hasta ella en dos grandes zancadas y capturó sus labios con ansia, ella alzó sus brazos para rodear su cuello y llevar sus manos a su pelo tirando de él con intensidad, después bajó sus manos para quitarle la chaqueta, la corbata y desabrocharle apresuradamente la camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto, él la soltó para pelear con la camisa y quitársela, cuando lo consiguió fue empujando a Bella suavemente hasta la cama y una vez que la tuvo tumbada en aquella enorme cama llevó sus manos hasta su pantalón quitando primero el cinturón y después desabrochándolo, ella se rió a la vez que se apoyaba en sus codos cuando lo vio pelear con sus zapatos y pantalones._

_- Señor Cullen, estoy impaciente – la miró con deseo cuando por fin consiguió quedarse sólo con sus boxer, se subió a la cama quedando encima de su cuerpo, ella volvió a tumbarse atrayendo su boca a la suya._

_- Nena, quiero hacerte el amor con todo puesto – bajó su mano hasta su centro y la tocó por encima de la tela y ella gritó de placer, estaba muy húmeda- solo te quitare esto ¡dios me pones tanto! – gimió de placer cuando Bella mordió el lóbulo de su oreja._

_- Este cuerpo es tuyo, siempre lo fue –se miraron intensamente, sus ojos estaban fundidos en la pasión- haz conmigo lo que quieras.- Cegado por la lujuria le quitó la prenda inferior y se deshizo de la suya propia, cuando ambos sexos se sintieron los dos gimieron, él restregó su pene sobre el clítoris de Bella- por favor Edward, no juegues conmigo, no ahora –le dijo con la voz entrecortada, ante su petición no pudo resistirse más y la penetró. Sintió las uñas de su mujer en su espalda pero no le importó, tras la primera estocada se miraron intensamente. Cuando empezó a moverse encima de ella, se besaban con pasión mientras seguían moviéndose acompasados, disfrutando de estar unidos esta vez como marido y mujer._

_Dos horas después y con Bella prometiéndole que pronto se compraría otro conjunto de lencería ya que él en una de las veces que la había poseído había roto el ligero y las medias, estaban en la gran bañera. Bella estaba apoyada en su pecho tocando suavemente su brazo, los dos estaban en silencio demasiado__relajados después de estar dos horas amándose._

_- Te amo – le susurró en su oído._

_Bella giró su cabeza mirándole- yo también te amo – se acercó y le besó suavemente, pero Edward profundizó el beso y su mujer tuvo que darse la vuelta para sentarse a horcajadas encima de él- si seguimos así, no saldremos nunca de aquí y mañana perderemos el avión a Paris._

_El rió- Como si tengo que alquilar esta habitación durante un mes entero._

_Bella le siguió en la carcajada- Estás loco._

_- Por ti y Noah, mi familia –Bella se acercó y le besó._

_- Doy gracias a la vida por haberte puesto en mi camino._

Un año después aquello todavía recordaba aquel día tan perfecto. Esa frase de Bella le dejó sin habla y solo pudo besarla y hacerla el amor durante aquella noche que fue mágica para ellos. Casi perdieron el avión al día siguiente, sonrió recordando como él y Bella corrían como niños por la terminal y una vez sentado en el avión ambos estallaron en carcajadas. La estancia en Paris fue inolvidable y perfecta aunque a veces Bella se sentía triste; era la primera vez que se separaba de su hijo por tantos días, y tenía que llamarlo dos veces cada día. Se relajaba cuando lo oía feliz por estar con sus abuelos y su nueva primita; se sentía orgulloso de ayudar a su Tía Alice con Mia. Como recompensa después de llegar de Luna de Miel decidieron que ese día sería solo para Noah, por lo que pasaron un día juntos en familia. Por la mañana jugando en el parque, después comiendo en el sitio preferido de su hijo y por la tarde fueron al cine, aunque a Noah no pareció gustarle mucho aquellos dibujos porque media hora después se quedó completamente dormido en su butaca. Pero lo más emocionante para Edward fue al mes siguiente, octubre y el cumpleaños de Noah. A su memoria aun acudía el recuerdo de cómo él mismo se levantó más ilusionado que su propio hijo, era la primera vez que iban a celebrar el cumpleaños juntos.

_Se levantó temprano, Bella se dio la vuelta en la cama y se desperezó mirándole, giró sus ojos hacia el reloj._

_- ¿Dónde vas tan temprano? – él se acercó hasta la cama y la besó suavemente en los labios._

_- A preparar el desayuno favorito de Noah antes que despierte – Bella rodó sus ojos mientras se arropaba de nuevo, Edward sonrió y salió de allí._

_Llevaba como cinco minutos en la cocina cuando Bella lo abrazó por la espalda- ¿necesitas ayuda? –se giró y la sentó en la encimera._

_- No, pero quiero ver esas preciosas piernas mientras termino –Bella subió un poco más su camisón y cruzo las piernas guiñándole un ojo, él volvió a acercarse a ella y la besó- no me distraigas por mucho que quiera comerte entera, hoy es el día de Noah, tendrás que esperar hasta la noche –ella hizo un mohín y le agarró del cuello para juntar de nuevo sus labios._

_- Está bien, pero me debes algo y pienso cobrármelo._

_- No lo dudes nena –ella mordió su labio pero se mantuvo quieta, Edward se separó para seguir con el desayuno: tortitas con nata._

_Con cuidado ambos fueron hasta la habitación de Noah, Edward llevaba el desayuno de los tres en una bandeja, abrieron la puerta y su hijo seguía profundamente dormido. Bella se giró sonriéndole, él asintió y ambos gritaron en alto._

_- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Noah!_

_El niño abrió los ojos y los miró restregándose las manos en sus ojitos- ¿ya es mi cumple? –llevaba semanas preguntado aquello._

_- Si, mi amor –le dijo Bella mientras se acercaba a él sentándose en su cama y dándole un gran achuchón mientras besaba su frente- eres todo un hombrecito – Edward los observaba fascinado, esa era su familia y ese era el primer cumpleaños de Noah en el que estaba presente, se acercó a ellos y dejó la bandeja en la mesilla._

_Noah puso sus tres deditos en la mano y se lo enseñó a sus padres- tres, ya soy grande –sus padres rieron y ese fue el momento de Edward para besarlo y abrazarlo y después hacerle cosquillas, las carcajadas del pequeño se oyeron por todo el apartamento._

_Unos minutos después Edward paró y le señaló a Noah la bandeja- ¡Tortitas! – gritó con alegría el niño, su padre le ayudó a poner la bandeja en la cama con cuidado y los tres desayunaron allí._

_Había sido un día intenso, ambos habían pedido el día para no trabajar en el cumple de Noah y se fueron a comer fuera y por la tarde les esperaba la gran fiesta de cumpleaños con toda su familia en la casa de Emmett, fue un gran día._

Todavía recordaba la cara de emoción de su hijo cuando le mostró su regalo, un coche de rayo en el que se podía montar, acabó agotado esa noche de tanto darle a los pedales por el jardín de Emmett. Si pasar el primer cumpleaños de Noah juntos fue extraordinario la Navidad no se quedo atrás, decidieron irse todos a Disneyland Paris incluso la pequeña Mia de apenas tres meses disfrutó, pues todas las luces y canciones del parque le llamaban mucho la atención, pero los que mejor se lo pasaron fueron Noah y Lily, disfrutaron como indios persiguiendo a los personajes Disney, montándose en las atracciones. Bella y él pudieron escaparse un día a Paris mientras sus padres se quedaron con Noah y pasearon por las calles como tres meses atrás en su Luna de Miel. Fue una navidad inolvidable y Noah una y otra vez le pedía volver este año, aunque ese año era imposible poder regresar por lo menos en esas fechas, sonrió y cogió el teléfono.

- Diga – oyó al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Hola, nena! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien aquí en el sofá, comiendo helado – Edward rió.

- ¿Dulce de leche?

La oyó reír- Cuál sino.

- Ven a comer conmigo.

- ¿Qué me darás a cambio Cullen? Estoy muy a gusto aquí sentada – era imposible, pero la amaba como nadie en el mundo.

- Si no vienes, no lo sabrás.

- Eso es trampa –rió escuchando su voz de indignada- toca italiano – sonrió triunfal- en media hora estoy allí, te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.

Colgó el telefono mientras volvía a los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa, sabía que con Bella allí no podría concentrarse en trabajar y sólo le quedaba media hora.

….

Dejó el plato a un lado de su escritorio mientras ella hizo lo mismo, algunos días a la semana si él no podía ir a casa a comer hacían aquello, Bella se encargaba de comprar la comida y llevarla a la oficina para comer juntos.

- Pensé en traer a Noah –le dijo su mujer mientras cogía un poco de tiramisú- pero ya se saltó varios días de comedor la semana pasada-la cuchara se adentró en su boca- no quiero acostumbrarle a esto todos los días, porque después no va a querer comer allí.

- Si, tienes razón –llevó su cuchara al plato de ella y le quitó un buen pedazo de postre.

- ¡Eh Cullen! es mío haber pedido tu postre – le sacó la lengua y cogió su plato para que Edward no pudiera alcanzarlo de nuevo. Después de que ella terminara ambos fueron al sofá- tengo que irme, por lo que veo en tu mesa –le señalo una pila de folios- tienes mucho trabajo.

- No, quédate un poco más – la juntó más a su cuerpo-adelanté algo antes de que vinieras.

- Eso es una gran mentira y lo sabes – Edward se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

- Soy el jefe, puedo dejarlo para mañana –Bella rodó los ojos y se apoyo más en el sofá- ven aquí – le dijo señalando sus piernas, ella se sentó en su regazo, la besó con pasión mientras ella se entregaba del mismo modo, pero poco después se separó.

- Edward, podrían pillarnos.

- Tranquila, cerré la puerta, además no sería la primera vez –le sonrió pícaramente- lo haremos rápido como siempre nena.

- No estoy tan ágil ahora…

- Déjate llevar…

Y lo hizo, se abandonó a la pasión que ambos sentían y minutos después se había desabrochado su pantalón y ella tenía removida su falda y su ropa interior estaba apartada mientras Edward se hundía en ella con deleite.

….

Se acababa de despedir de su esposa, desde que Bella se dio de baja pocas veces podía comer con ella cuando estaba ocupado.

Miró toda la correspondencia en su mesa y se puso a trabajar en ello, cogió un sobre que no tenía ningún remitente y extrañado lo abrió, dentro solo había una foto, frunció el ceño, era una broma de mal gusto, en la foto se mostraba una pintada en color sangre en una pared con la palabra _"Venganza"_. Su teléfono sonó y lo cogió su secretaría le decía que le llamaban urgentemente del psiquiátrico de Chicago, sin demorarse recibió la llamada.

- Señor Cullen, no sabemos cómo ha pasado, pero Victoria estaba encerrada en aislamiento como castigo pues agredió a otra paciente y hoy cuando fuimos a sacarla, no estaba allí.

- ¿Cómo que no estaba allí? –preguntó confundido.

- No la encontramos por ningún lado, creemos que se ha escapado…

Al oír aquello dejo de pensar y volvió a mirar aquella extraña foto, entonces soltó el teléfono de golpe y tiró el sobre con la fotografía al suelo mientras se apresuraba corriendo hacia la puerta, podía oír de fondo todavía al médico que estaba al teléfono llamándole, pero no desperdició su tiempo fue corriendo al ascensor mientras le gritaba a su secretaría que llamara a la policía, se encontró a Emmett.

- Edward, Bella acaba de bajar, se iba sin despedirse de mí, ten hermanas para esto… -llamó desesperadamente al ascensor, mientras Emmett lo miraba aturdido- ¿Qué pasa? – al ver que el ascensor tardaba corrió escaleras abajo seguido de Emmett- Edward ¿qué cojones sucede?

Solo pudo gritar- ¡Victoria se ha escapado hace días del psiquiátrico! –bajó las escaleras de tres en tres lo más rápido que podía, y entonces oyó como su cuñado hacía lo mismo, había sido consciente de lo que había dicho, Victoria podía ir a por él e incluso a por Bella…necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Ambos llegaron hasta el hall, con la respiración entrecortada. El ascensor estaba abriendo sus puertas y vio salir a Bella de este, a salvo.

-¡Bella! –gritó llegando hasta su lado y abrazándola.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya me extrañas? ¿Tan pronto goloso? –le preguntó divertida y él apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mientras conseguía tranquilizar su respiración, con los ojos cerrados.

-Estás bien… -le dijo sintiendo que su pecho iba a explotar.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy ¿Por qué no lo estaría? –preguntó ella con tono, confundido-. Edward, ¿qué está sucediendo?

Él se apartó apretando el agarre entre sus hombros.

-Mierda, Edward… -masculló Emmett llegando en ese momento a su lado.

-Vale, sí, sobreactúe –espetó tranquilizándose. Estaba desquiciado, pero esa carta lo había dejado inquieto- Pero, quisiera saber qué hubieses hecho si fuera Rosalie la que peligrara.

-Sí, bueno hermanita, ya vemos que tú esposo está más paranoico e idiota de lo normal, pero estoy seguro que así lo quieres…

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –le preguntó Bella de nuevo. Él negó con la cabeza y alzó la mirada hasta la entrada. Allí volvió a quedarse paralizado.

-Victoria… -susurró él y vio que Bella apartaba su cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Victoria? –preguntó ella confundida.

-Entonces todo es cierto… -le respondieron y él parpadeó mientras vio a su primera esposa parada en la entrada del edificio-. ¿Te casaste?

Él parpadeó y soltó a Bella, únicamente por instinto, no quería hacerle daño a la pelirroja-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué… Cómo saliste? –le inquirió en voz suave-. Ven conmigo…

-Por ella te fuiste, por ella me dejaste, Edward ¿no es así? Yo quería que estuviésemos juntos, yo te espere y nunca regresaste. Me dejaste sola, te divorciaste de mí y ahora estás con ella…

-No fue así, cielo… -susurró Edward dejando a Bella al lado de Emmett y dando otro paso hacia ella.

-Ella es la culpable ¿verdad? Lo es… Por ella te fuiste y me dejaste. James no tenía razón.

-¿James? –Preguntó Bella con voz horrorizada, volteando completamente hacia Victoria- ¿Qué James?

Surgió un gritó desesperado de Victoria y Edward maldijo por lo bajo.

-Bella, vete de aquí… -ordenó subiendo una mano y señalando las escaleras.

-No, no voy a dejarte… -le dijo con voz asustada- ¿Qué demonios sucede?

-Emmett, por favor, sácala de aquí ¡ya! –pidió mirando a su amigo.

-Mierda… -escuchó que Emmett decía, Bella jadeó dando un salto hacia atrás y al girar para ver qué sucedía se dio cuenta que todo había cambiado, Victoria ya no estaba tranquila, solo desquiciada… una desquiciada con un arma de fuego que apuntaba directamente hacia Bella.

-Victoria, no lo hagas… -le rogó desesperado-. No conozco esta mujer. Ella no es mía… nada de esto lo es… -Dio un paso hacia Bella, para protegerla y Victoria comenzó a apretar el gatillo- ¡No!

-¡No te muevas! –Le espetó con tono irreconocible- ¡Me engañaste, te has casado con otra! –Gritó fuera de sí- ¡Mírala le diste lo que nunca me quisiste dar a mí! –le gritó y él tembló de miedo. Giró hacia Bella quien tomaba su vientre en forma protectora- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué cuando yo solamente quería eso? ¡A ti y a mí bebé!

-Victoria, baja el arma –ordenó y ella lo miró con más furia.

-Si yo no lo tengo, tú no lo tendrás, Edward. Cuando ella no exista, solamente podrás tenerlo conmigo… solamente conmigo…

- ¡No! ¡Escúchame! – gritó Edward alzando sus manos.

No quería hacerle daño, pero necesitaba sacarla de allí. Después todo sucedió muy rápido. Su arma sonó una vez y vio como Emmett se lanzaba contra Victoria tumbándola en el suelo y se escuchó otro disparo y el gritó de Emmett. Bella seguía de pie paralizada viendo como su hermano había conseguido reducir a Victoria apartando su pistola de ella, pero se quejaba de su hombro donde comenzaba a salir sangre. La pelirroja lloraba amargamente. Fue a acercarse hasta Bella pues Emmett le hizo una señal de que se encontraba bien, pero otra voz se lo impidió.

- Ni te muevas, Cullen – se giró para ver a un hombre encañonándolo.

-¡James! –Gritó Victoria desesperada – No lo mates, la culpable de todo es ella, y yo lo quiero para mí –señaló hacia Bella con furia- Ella ha hecho que yo sea infeliz y mi marido no vuelva conmigo, ella es la culpable, me lo ha quitado, nunca será tuya –comenzó a reírse locamente.

- Estúpida, te dije que tenías que matarlo a él –le espetó con furia- y te fuiste directamente hacia Isabella, estás loca y pensé que te habías recuperado y que mi plan estaba funcionando. Ni siquiera para eso serviste, siempre fuiste un medio para obtener un fin – desvió su pistola hasta la pelirroja y disparo sin compasión tres tiros en su cabeza haciendo que Edward se estremeciera, horrorizado-. Calentaste mi cama bien mientras duro –sonrió cruelmente. Edward fue a moverse hacía él, pero James fue más rápido y le apunto de nuevo- ¡quieto! –Bramó furioso- es curioso, Cullen, me he tirado a tus dos mujeres aunque nadie como Bellita – miró hacía el cuerpo de Victoria que se encontraba en un charco de sangre- esta no me sirvió de mucho, por más que lo he intentado la locura nunca se fue. Viste, realmente te quería, ha dado su vida por ti – sonrió maliciosamente mientras Edward apretaba sus puños- Fueron unos buenos polvos y ahora Bellita me dará otros mejores cuando te mate.

-Acabare contigo, nunca te volverás a acercar a ella, maldito -masculló Edward sin control y lo vio carcajearse.

-¿Crees de verdad que nunca he estado cerca de ella? –le preguntó divertido-. Siempre he sabido dónde estaba, la he perseguido e incluso quise dejarla sin nada cuando le escribí al imbécil ese de su pasado. Pero no sucedió, así que espere pacientemente. Hasta que vi que regresaste… Me la quitaste una vez, no sucederá de nuevo. Y te aseguro que la haré gritar cada vez que la folle… tan duro y salvaje que sabrá que nadie nunca la tocó como yo…

-¡Maldito! –gritó Edward, queriendo saltar hacia él, sin importarle la arma, solamente deseaba proteger a su mujer, matándolo, además de vengar la muerte de Victoria.

El grito de la policía alertó a James que se dio la vuelta para dispararlos pero no tuvo tiempo los agentes fueron más rápido y en décimas de segundo su cuerpo cubierto de sangre cayó al suelo, no lo pensó mucho y se giró para ir hacía Bella, se asusto cuando vio que ella caía al suelo, corrió hasta allí viendo que estaba consciente se agacho.

- Bella, tranquila todo se acabó –la apoyó en su regazo sintiendo como temblaba- ese malnacido ha muerto.

- El bebé –susurro, entonces Edward miro la mano de su mujer ensangrentada que se apoyaba en su barriga de seis meses y entonces se dio cuenta cuando un charco de sangre empezaba a formarse en el suelo, Victoria si la había alcanzado, volvió a mirarla a su cara para tranquilizarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero vio que sus ojos estaban cerrados.

- ¡Bella! – gritó desesperado intentando que su mujer reaccionara, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

* * *

><p>¿Os gusto?<p>

Gracias a mis dos betas Beth y Vicky por haber sacado tiempo de donde no tenían para revisarlo

Gracias a las chicas que no tienen cuenta por sus comentarios:**josefina y ****Rosy Inda**

No queda mucho más de la historia, espero que no me matéis.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo

Besitos y gracias

Se os quiere

xao


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Volví, no estaba perdida ni había abandonado la historia, prometo que tenia escrito el capítulo desde hace tiempo pero se complico la cosa mis betas y yo hablamos mucho sobre él, creo que es el que más me ha costado escribir, además de ser el más largo por eso hemos decidido dividirlo en dos, pero tranquilas la otra parte la subiré a semana que viene lo prometo.

Ahora a leer

Nos leemos abajo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 28 (parte 1)<strong>_

Cuando Bella comenzó a abrir sus ojos, estaba muy desorientada y no sabía dónde se encontraba, al conseguir enfocarse, descubrió el gotero en su brazo y la habitación blanca, esterilizada. Una habitación de un hospital, se respondió a sí misma. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Giró el cuello para encontrar a su marido con la cabeza apoyada en la cama dormido, sonrió observándole, fue a acariciar su cabeza pero de repente todo lo que sucedió vino a su mente: el grito de Edward; Victoria frente a ella con un arma, sus alaridos al ver el vientre abultado; cómo sintió morir ante la posibilidad de que pudiera atacar a Edward, un disparo… James allí para vengarse por haber huido y después la sangre en sus manos, sangre que procedía de su vientre: Edward a su lado prometiéndole que todo saldría bien y la oscuridad, sobre todo la oscuridad…Su mano no fue hacía donde quería en un principio, sino se posó en su barriga plana, queriendo proteger a su bebé.

_Un bebé que ya no estaba allí. _

- ¿Dónde… qué…? –preguntó sintiendo que se hundía. ¿Dónde estaba su bebé? ¿Por qué no estaba donde podía protegerlo?

Emitió un grito mientras se ahogaba, no podía respirar, no podía pensar. Se dio cuenta que estaba llorando pero no porqué lo controlase, sino porque sentía que las lágrimas caían en su regazo.

- ¡Bella…! –escuchó que murmuraba su esposo y sintió que la envolvía en sus brazos. Ella lo permitió, aunque estaba tan adormecida que no pudo moverse o apartarlo.

- ¿Victoria? ¿James? ¡¿Dónde…?! –preguntó histéricamente, sintiendo terror de que pudieran continuar persiguiéndolos, de que pudieran hacerles más daño.

- Se han ido… No volverán a hacerte daño. Te lo juro, Bella… te lo juro… -dijo él abrazándola con más fuerzas. Su voz igual de rota que la de ella, como si también estuviera llorando.

No sabía cuánto rato estuvo allí llorando sin consuelo con él envolviéndola. Sentía que su aroma la envolvía, pero no podía tranquilizarse lo suficiente para hablarle, para preguntarle. Ni siquiera para pensar coherentemente.

- El bebé, ¿está bien…? ¿Pudieron salvarlo? -susurró en algún momento. Su voz sonaba ronca y totalmente quebrada-. Dime que está bien… dímelo…

Sintió que Edward se tensaba y su cuerpo volvió a temblar, aunque parecían más bien convulsiones. Él apretó el agarre y ella alzó la mirada, arrugando la cara cuando vio como sus ojos tomaban un matiz ausente.

- No… no… no… -repitió mientras negaba con la cabeza, ya que sabía la respuesta. Quiso moverse, pero él la sujetó con fuerza. Vio que una enfermera entraba y después de conversar algo con Edward salió de la habitación, aunque escuchaba un pitido en sus oídos que evitaba que pudiera entender cualquier cosa. Edward la abrazó con mayor fuerza y parpadeó varias veces, buscando tranquilizarse.

- Edward… -rogó.

- Hicieron todo lo posible para salvarlo cariño –le contestó él por fin. Ella sintió que su pecho se hundía- pero perdiste mucha sangre y no lo consiguieron... -Edward también lloraba sin soltarla- Shhh, Bella, tranquila amor -acariciaba su melena, besó su frente y volvió a abrazarla-. Estoy aquí, superaremos esto juntos.

Ella se quedó estática, sentía las caricias, percibía el calor que su cuerpo debía emitir, pero nada de eso le ayudaba, o le causaba algún efecto. Su cuerpo se convirtió en algún tipo de material y dejó de llorar.

- Lo siento, yo debí salvarlos a ambos –continuó él agarrando su cara con ambas manos para que lo mirara-. Dios Bella, casi te pierdo a ti también, estos tres días han sido horribles, no despertabas y... -No pudo seguir hablando porque sus lágrimas se lo evitaron. Nunca había visto llorar tanto a Edward, mientras la tocaba y abrazaba como si no creyera que ella estaba allí viva, entonces se dio cuenta de su aspecto demacrado y que su barba estaba creciendo, su ropa estaba puesta de cualquier manera como si se hubiera cambiado rápido y no lo hubiera hecho en un par de días.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y vio a la misma enfermera volver a entrar. Él se separó de su lado cuando un hombre con bata blanca entraba en la habitación.

- Buenas tardes Isabella –dijo con un tono taimado. Miró la historia clínica junto a la camilla y se acercó a ella para revisarla- Me alegra ver que por fin despertaste y por las analíticas veo que vas mejorando - Después miro la cicatriz de la cesárea- Vas cicatrizando bien. A pesar de la hemorragia que detuvimos tus niveles de hemoglobina eran bajos, por lo que te hemos hecho varias transfusiones, además, has estado inconsciente varios días a causa de la medicación.

La enfermera ayudó a volver a cubrir la herida de nuevo mientras el médico, escribía los hallazgos en el informe y miró a Edward, después se dispuso a salir de la habitación. ¿Por qué no le contaba nada de lo que había pasado con su bebé? Quería saberlo, necesitaba hacerlo.

- Quiero que me diga todo lo que ha pasado. -Edward estaba a su lado agarrándole la mano en señal de apoyo y la miró rápidamente-. Y los daños.

- Bella no creo que sea bueno en estos momentos, apenas te vas recuperando, es mejor esperar a la consejera del hospital y...

Dirigió su mirada a Edward para que se callara y después volvió a mirar al doctor- No me oculte nada. -el médico volvió a mirar a Edward, sabía que su marido posiblemente le había obligado a no contarle nada, algo peor había pasado a parte de la pérdida de su hijo- Doctor -le llamó con impaciencia. Este volvió a acercarse a ella.

- Isabella, cuando llegó aquí tenía una hemorragia, como le comentaba antes, provocada por el impacto del arma de fuego en su abdomen, lo que llevó a la inducción del parto, pero este era de alto riesgo, por lo que le llevamos a quirófano para hacerle una cesárea de emergencia -cerró sus ojos angustiada.

- Bella, es mejor dejarlo aquí… -Edward no puedo continuar.

- No, quiero saberlo todo -le contestó furiosa.

Después de varios segundos el hombre siguió hablando- La bala perforó la placenta, pudimos sacar a el bebé, pero tan solo contaba con 30 semanas y sus posibilidades de supervivencia eran muy bajas. Fue llevado a una incubadora para iniciar el proceso de maduración pulmonar, pero su situación era muy crítica, hizo un paro respiratorio. Lo siento Isabella. Mientras en la sala de operaciones la estabilizábamos a usted...

Ella asintió mirando la pared que tenía enfrente- Gracias –No quería que repitiera esa parte, no creía que podría soportarlo de nuevo. Por fin volvió a mirarlo- hay algo mas ¿no? -insistió.

-El impacto del proyectil perforó su útero, además del daño que causó a los tejidos subyacentes y a la capa muscular de la pared abdominal, por lo que un futuro embarazo sería preocupante para su salud. Y los daños en la pared de su útero, junto a su deformidad podrían no permitir una buena implantación del feto, por lo que es posible que el embarazo nunca llegaría a término.- Instintivamente se llevó la mano hacia su vientre vacío; nunca más sentiría que una vida crecía dentro de ella, no iba a ser madre de nuevo.

- ¿Dónde está? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Dónde está quién, Bella? –Edward agarró su mano.

- Mi bebé...

Edward la miró sin decir nada y ella arrugó la cara cuando lo comprendió.

-No creo que sea lo mejor…

-Tengo que despedirme de él. No me quitarás eso… Ya me han quitado demasiado… -le dijo mirando hacia el frente. Sintiendo que la piedra golpeaba de nuevo su pecho. Edward se quedó en silencio por un instante. Ella se negó a mirarlo.

-Podríamos organizarlo… -escuchó que el doctor contestaba.

-Gracias… -respondió Edward y ella se acostó, girando la cara lejos de los demás. Quería estar sola.

.

Bella estaba sentada en el sillón de su habitación del hospital una vez que había terminado de vestirse. Después de una semana de despertarse le daban el alta; su herida estaba casi curada; en una semana más tendría que volver a que le quitaran los puntos. Miró un punto fijo de la habitación mientras que una lágrima solitaria cayó por su mejilla, su mano la apartó rápidamente. Desde el momento en que había visto a su bebé muerto y había llorado abrazada junto a su cuerpecito se había prometido no llorar más…hasta ese momento de debilidad en el que recordó su petición: que incineraran a su pequeño y lo arrojaran al mar. Edward después de terminar el papeleo entró en la habitación.

- Podemos irnos –se enderezó y fue hasta la puerta- Noah está deseando verte…

En esos días Edward le había dicho que su hijo no paraba de preguntar por su mamá y que quería venir a verla. Incluso había conseguido meterse un día en el coche de Esme para venir al hospital, eso le produjo esbozar una sonrisa ante la ocurrencia de su hijo, pero fue la única vez que lo hizo. Esperaba que al ver a su nene la piedra que ocupaba su pecho se hundiera, la que le oprimía de tal manera que en ocasiones le era imposible respirar.

- Bien – Edward iba coger su mano pero ella salió por la puerta antes de que lo hiciera. No soportaba que le tocara nadie.

El regreso a su casa fue duro. La última vez que había visto esas paredes, toda su vida había estado llena de sueños. Ahora regresaba sin nada en sus brazos. Ni siquiera una esperanza por el futuro. Ella nunca había perdido la había perdido, jamás, ni en el orfanato, o con su experiencia con Aro, o cuando era atacada por James, siempre había sabido que después todo mejoraría. Deseaba poder regresar el tiempo y decirse a sí misma que no era cierto, pedirle que no se ilusionara o buscara algo más, porque si creía que ese punto de su vida era malo, era porque no había experimentado lo que había sido tenerlo todo… para perderlo.

Sintió que su hijo la abrazaba por las piernas y lo miró renunciando incluso al atisbo de esperanza que le había susurrado que todo mejoraría al verlo. Claro, era su hijo, y lo amaba, pero también amaba a su otro bebé, el que le había sido arrebatado. Y estaba quebrada, completamente quebrada. Solamente consiguió agacharse para besar su cabeza y después irse a su dormitorio.

- Mamá, necesita descanso Noah –escuchó a Edward que le decía cariñosamente a su hijo.

Se tumbó en su cama bruscamente causando que su herida le doliera pero poco le importaba, ya nada importaba. No se molestó en quitarse la ropa, necesitaba estar sola y quizás dormir para saber si todo aquello era una pesadilla.

No había salido en todo el día de allí, no quería ver a nadie, sabía que Angela, su hermano con Rose y la familia de Edward habían ido a visitarla, pero ella se negó a ver a nadie, supuso que Edward la excusó con que estaba dormida. Sintió que él se deslizaba en la cama, entonces se giró para mirarlo.

- Desearía dormir sola –su marido la miró confuso.

- Quiero estar contigo, ambos debemos superar esto… abrazarte, necesito sentirte conmigo Bella, saber que estás a mi lado y que no te he perdido. Por favor…

- ¿Por qué Noah no ha preguntado nada sobre su hermanito? –desvió la conversación, no sabía qué decirle.

- Le conté con ayuda de mi madre, que no podría volver porque se había puesto malito y había tenido que irse al cielo –asintió y volvió a tumbarse dándole la espalda. Edward se acercó tumbándose en la cama para abrazarla por la espalda, pero ella se separó.

- Por favor necesito esta noche a solas, solo eso te pido – oyó como suspiraba y varios segundos después se levantó de la cama.

- No voy a dejar que pases por esto sola, por hoy te dejaré porque acabas de salir del hospital –sintió como besaba su cabeza- Te quiero –ella no le contestó. Oyó como la puerta se cerraba suavemente, se abrazó a su almohada, limpiando el sitio donde le había besado, pero no se permitió llorar.

.

.

.

Un mes después, esa no había sido la última vez que durmió sola, desde que llegó del hospital no había vuelto a dormir con Edward. Cada noche él iba hacía su cuarto e intentaba abrazarla, tocarla, mientras estaban tumbados, pero ella le pedía que se fuera. Las primeras noches Edward había peleado por aquella decisión y no se iba, pero le decía que si no era él quien se iba a dormir a otro cuarto lo haría ella. Con el paso de los días su marido ya no peleaba con ella para quedarse allí, simplemente besaba su cabeza y se marchaba sin decirle nada.

Y cada noche se limpiaba cuando él no estaba cerca.

En el fondo sabía que comenzaba a cansarse de ella y quizás fuera lo mejor pues era incapaz de sentirlo a su lado, además, estaba segura que ahora tampoco la querría, estaba acabada, sola, y ya no era tampoco una mujer completa. Nada encajaba como antes, se sentía como una extraña a su lado, y se apartaba de él antes de que pudiera haber algún roce entre ellos. Bella no estaba dentro de su cuerpo, se movía porque debía hacerlo, apenas comía, se notaba que sus pantalones empezaban a quedarle anchos. Había perdido el ánimo por todo; después de ese horrible día nada era igual ya no se sentía ella, no quería ser madre ni esposa, no quería trabajar, todo por lo que luchó alguna vez no le importaba.

Estaba sentada en el sofá del salón cuando Noah se acercó a ella, Edward se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo para cenar.

- Mami, ven a jugar conmigo –cogió su mano para que ella se levantara- Vamos a por los juguetes –dijo señalando el suelo.

- Ahora no Noah – el niño dejó de tirar de su mano.

- ¡No eres mi mami, ya no juegas conmigo! – le dijo enfadado

- ¡No ves que no tengo ganas de nada! –le gritó al niño, este asustado salió corriendo mientras lloraba, en ese momento se dio cuenta que había gritado a su bebé- Noah – pero su voz fue un simple susurro, alzó su mirada para ver la cara de frustrado y horrorizado de Edward que dejó de mirarla para ir tras el niño. Se hundió en el sofá cerrando sus ojos, no podía más, en ese instante oyó como la puerta de la calle era cerrada, fue a mirar y descubrió que ambos se habían ido a la calle, pues sus abrigos no estaban. Volvió al sofá y se sentó de nuevo.

Una hora después del episodio con su hijo, Edward entró a la casa y se paró frente a ella, se veía desesperado. Era casi irónico, ya que la forma en como lucía era aproximada a cómo ella se sentía por dentro. Lo miró sin emoción, vio que daba un paso hacia adelante y se lanzó hacia atrás en el sofá, como si instintivamente se cubriera para que no le tocara. Él arrugó la cara como si le hubiese causado el mayor dolor del mundo al descubrirlo.

- No debí gritarle a Noah –comentó casi sin emoción- ¿Está bien?

Él apretó los labios y dio otro paso hacia adelante, solamente que en vez de tocarla, cayó de rodillas frente a ella. Bella frunció el ceño.

- Por favor… -rogó uniendo sus manos que temblaban- Por favor dime qué tengo que hacer para solucionar esto… -Ella lo miró sin poder siquiera parpadear, o respirar- Qué puedo hacer… ¿cómo… cómo que te traigo de vuelta, amor mío? Estoy desesperado Bella…

- No sé qué…

- Ya no sé qué hacer Bella, no lo sé… -le interrumpió y su voz se había roto de nuevo- Te he dado espacio, he sido un hombre paciente, he permitido que no me hables, he aceptado que me mires como si te diera asco, que no me toques ni permitas que yo lo haga. He aceptado tus gritos de furia cuando intenté llevarte con esos psicólogos y he inventado miles de excusas cuando no quieres ver a nadie, incluso le he dado mil y una excusas a nuestro hijo. Me he encargado de todo. He sido el fuerte… He cuidado a Noah, le di la sepultura que deseabas al bebé… He sido y hecho todo lo que he podido y has pedido de mí, pero aun así nada ha sido suficiente… Así que te imploro, estoy rogándote Bella, dímelo… ¿qué no te estoy dando? ¿Cómo puedo conseguir que vuelvas a ser tú…?

- Dame tiempo… -pidió con voz hueca, y ambos lo sintieron ya que Edward volvió a contorsionar su cara de dolor.

- Noah poco a poco se desilusiona contigo y de cómo le tratas… como acabas de hacer una hora atrás, y yo… yo te necesito… Necesito que me toques y me digas cómo solucionar esto, amor mío… -le rogó e intentó tocarla pero ella se apartó de nuevo-. Bella, no puedo pasar de nuevo por esto… no puedo… No me hagas hacer esto… No puedo ver a otra mujer que amo destruirse a sí misma…

Esa declaración si le hizo reaccionar. Se levantó de un saltó y le miró retadoramente.

- ¡No me compares con esa maldita asesina! –Le gritó fuera de sí- ¡Ya lo entiendo todo! –gritó salvajemente- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¡Qué acepte de buen grado que me hagas lo mismo que le hiciste a ella! Por eso los loqueros… ¿Quieres deshacerte de mí como hiciste con ella? –abrió la boca sorprendida- tú me encerrarás y te quedarás con Noah para después encontrar a otra que caliente tu cama ya que yo no quiero hacerlo, eso es lo que pasó con tu esposa ¿no? –Le miró altivamente- Dime Edward ¿dónde encontraras a tu próxima víctima, esta vez en otro puticlub como Eclipse?

Vio en su cara como le dolían aquellas palabras, pero ella no se lo creía.

- ¿Es eso? ¿Quieres hacerme daño? –Le preguntó él con voz rota- ¡Porque esto no puede ser, maldita sea! Sabes que yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho… No eres justa…

- ¿Justa? –Preguntó con voz incrédula- ¿Quieres hablarme de justicia? ¡Perdí a mi hijo por esa maldita mujer!

- Sí… -dijo él tragando grueso- Yo también perdí un hijo aquel día. Ese bebé también era mío, ¿o es que acaso lo has olvidado? –le inquirió y ella sintió que se ahogaba, ya que sabía que era injusto, pero no podía detenerse, era más fuerte que sí misma.

- Lo perdí todo… -balbuceó y sintió que Edward la tomaba, intentó forcejear para que se apartara, pero él no se lo permitió.

- ¡No, maldita sea, no! –Le gritó zarandeándola- Tienes a Noah, y me tienes a mí Bella, debemos superarlo y podemos hacerlo, he intentado darte tiempo porque ha sido muy duro todo lo que pasó, pero piensa en lo que tienes. Yo te necesito –la miro intensamente- quiero a mi esposa, a la mujer que amo, la que me hace reír, la que me hace feliz, quiero que vuelva mi familia…

- ¿No lo ves Edward? –le preguntó con tono de desesperación, más del que hubiese pronunciado en todo ese mes- Ya esa mujer no existe… está rota y está tan cansada, no vale la pena. Nada lo vale… No soy fuerte, no puedo más… -Edward intentó besarla pero ella brincó y lo empujó, logrando soltarse y poniendo distancia entre ambos.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas apoyarte? Somos uno Bella.

- Nunca lo comprenderías –le dijo con la mirada perdida- estoy vacía, no podré tener hijos nunca más, mi bebé se fue, nunca podrías entender eso, nunca podrías ayudarme. –y así lo creía porque ya una vez le pasó eso y ahora se repetía, la abandonaría a su suerte como ya estaba intentado hacer…

-Bella yo te amo -había bajado la guardia y Edward cogió sus manos entre las suyas y se miraron- Podemos superar cualquier cosa, si tan solo...

- No es cierto…

- Claro que sí…

- ¡No, no puedo! –Le dijo desesperada-. No puedo, ya que no puedo ni siquiera mirarte sin saber que si no hubiese sido por ti… -Se calló y lo vio palidecer y dar un paso hacia atrás. Ella no podía quedarse con eso dentro, tenía que expulsarlo, sabía las consecuencias que acarrearía aquello pero que más daba todo, quería terminar de una vez con aquello- Si no me hubieras llamado…si no me hubieras pedido aquel día que fuera allí…ella quería vengarse de ti…te casaste con una loca y sabías las consecuencias, no nos protegiste. Y él la uso a ella para hacerme daño, porque me había casado contigo… –se alejó de Edward viendo cómo se hundía

- Entonces yo soy el culpable de todo… -le dijo desesperado. Fue hasta ella y esta vez la agarró con fuerza-. Mírame y dime que yo soy el culpable de que nuestro hijo muriera, que soy el culpable de todo lo que sucedió aquel día.

Le miro furiosa intentando zafarse del agarre- ¡Para mi es como si tú mismo hubieses apretado ese gatillo contra mí! –le gritó mirándole a los ojos fríamente. Edward la soltó como si quemara.

- Bella, tú no piensas eso –le dijo incrédulo mientras se separaba más y más de ella, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos-. No lo haces…

Ella arrugó la cara y cerró los ojos con fuerza, ya que no quería mirarlo, la piedra se había ido, pero el dolor era insoportable. Y no solamente por ella, por su hijo, sino porque sabía que le había hecho daño a su marido.

- ¿Quieres que te pida perdón? ¿Eso ayudaría? –le preguntó él y ella arrugó la cara y se tapó la boca sintiendo como esta temblaba tanto que se golpeaba a sí misma. En vez de irse furioso y odiarla para siempre, estaba intentando mejorarlo, y eso, la estaba terminando de quebrar. Negó con la cabeza.

- Quiero que te vayas… -le rogó-. No puedo hacer esto más… Necesito que te vayas de aquí…

- Bella…

- ¡Vete! –le rogó con la voz rota-. ¡Por favor Edward, si en algo me amas, déjame sola!

Él la miró por un instante, tragó grueso y asintió, antes de girar y salir de la casa, dejándola por fin sola. Ella fue desesperadamente hacia el cuarto de su bebé no nacido, no había podido entrar allí desde que pasó todo y había prohibido a Edward que lo desarmara. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y fue hasta la cuna blanca; se tiró al suelo y a pesar de que se lo había prohibido, lloró como nunca lo había hecho, sin consuelo agarrada a los barrotes de la cunita.

Sin embargo, casi inmediatamente sintió que unos brazos le envolvían con fuerza. Ella intentó luchar pero él no se lo permitió. Sintió que rozaba su oreja y tembló.

- Te amo Bella, y porque lo hago es que no te dejaré…

Ella arrugó la cara y lloró de nuevo, con mayor fuerza, sintiendo que la abrazaba con la misma intensidad. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí aferrada a la cuna y los brazos de Edward sin dejar de llorar, nada en su vida tenía sentido, desde ese día en que Victoria se plantó frente a ella todo había muerto, ni siquiera en su cabeza podía recordar momentos felices que la hicieran sonreír, todo era negro y oscuro en su interior, nada podía salvarla…

Pero en el momento en que ese pensamiento terminaba de germinar en su cabeza, sintió los brazos de Edward que no habían disminuido la fuerza en que la sujetaba sin importar el tiempo que había transcurrido.

Se giró y lo vio con los ojos húmedos, acarició su mejilla con dulzura y él suspiró cerrando los ojos, como si esa caricia hubiera sido agua después de un camino de semanas en el desierto.

- Hubiera sido un gran niño… -le susurró ella con la voz rota y él asintió, golpeando su cabeza.

- Y lo hubiéramos amado tanto… -le dijo él besando su oreja y ella asintió abrazándose a sí misma y a él en el proceso- Habría tenido una gran mamá…

- Y papá… tú siempre lo fuiste… Noah te ama, él también lo habría hecho -le dijo y él asintió de nuevo, aunque no respondió en ningún momento-. Estoy pérdida Edward… Todo es oscuridad y estoy agotada. No quiero luchar, estoy tan cansada…

- Entonces apóyate en mí, Bella, yo tengo fuerza para los dos y piensa en Noah amor…

Entonces se fijó en una fotografía que había en uno de los estantes de la habitación, apartó las lágrimas de su cara y se liberó del agarre de Edward. Fue hasta allí, cogió el marco y sonrió al ver la foto en la que su pequeño Noah acariciaba su barriga y ambos sonreían mirándose y entonces se dio cuenta y lo que hasta hace unos segundos era negro se avistaba un punto de luz en aquella profunda oscuridad. ¿Cómo había permitido aquello? ¿Cómo se había alejado de su bebé cuando era lo más importante en el mundo para ella? Su hijo tenía razón, su mamá no estaba allí, se había convertido en otra persona y no había sido una madre para él, y ahora después del daño que le había hecho ¿cómo recuperarlo? Noah no querría verla ¿la rechazaría? El miedo se instaló en su interior y cerró sus ojos recordando como habían sido esos días, Noah la buscaba pero ella no le prestaba atención, le pedía que jugaran pero como aquella tarde se rehusaba a hacerlo, una noche quiso dormir con ella y le mandó al cuarto de Edward… ¿en que se había convertido? había sido una insensible con su pequeño, lo había abandonado, era una mala madre, quiso gritar de impotencia ante la idea que su hijo no quisiera volver con ella.

- Él siempre te estará esperando… -le susurró y ella se giró a verlo.

- ¿Dónde está? –le preguntó aturdida.

- Con mi madre…

- Llévame a él Edward, por favor… -le rogó y él asintió, poniéndose de pie y estirándose gimiendo del dolor, antes de tomarla y guiarla hacia el vehículo.

Era extraño, porque ahora no podía recordar porqué había odiado que le tocara.

Una vez en la casa de Esme, lo vio y no pudo evitar llorar ante el temor de que su hijo no quisiera ir hasta ella, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando Noah corrió hacia allí y entonces supo que él necesitaba a su mamá siempre. Se agachó para abrazarlo y besarlo por todos lados intentando así borrar el recuerdo de aquellos días. Esme los dejó solos, sabía que tenía que explicarle a Noah lo que pasaba, aunque fuera pequeño debía entender lo que pasaba.

- Mami, has vuelto. –El niño alzó sus pequeños brazos para rodear su cuello.

- Sí, mi vida y nunca voy a volver a irme – le separó de ella y miro sus ojos- ¿perdonaras a tu mamá por estos días en los que no quise jugar contigo y estuve triste?

Noah asintió- Yo se que estabas triste por mi hermanito que se fue al cielo – ella asintió tristemente.- papá me dijo que él no pudo quedarse con nosotros pero que en las nubes tiene juguetes y está bien, ¿no es así, papi? –le preguntó inocente a Edward, quien asintió con una sonrisa triste. Ella lo miró tragando grueso.

- Sí, él está bien en las nubes –lo abrazó de nuevo. Edward se había encargado de decirle lo que había pasado y ella no estuvo allí, se sentía la peor madre del mundo y en ese momento se juró no apartar a Noah nunca más de su lado como lo había hecho, pues era lo más grande que tenía en su vida.

-¿Vamos a casa? –preguntó Edward y ambos asintieron. Noah estaba emocionado por recuperar a su mamá, y Bella agotada física y psicológicamente, sin saber bien qué iba a hacer ahora. Al sentir al lado a Edward, comprendió que él estaba igual que ella.

* * *

><p>¿Os gusto?<p>

Al escribirlo mas de una lagrimilla se me escapo y mis betas me han ayudado tantísimo en este capitulo sin ellas esto no habría quedado como esta ahora (hemos peleado mucho para llegar hasta aquí) Muchas gracias Vicky y Beth esto es mas vuestro que mío. También dar las gracias una amiga de Beth: Paola por la orientación médica yo no tenía ni idea de cómo describir eso *_*

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo la parte 2 que subiere la semana que viene

Besitos y gracias

Se os quiere

xao


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Lo prometido es deuda aquí tenéis la segunda parte del capitulo sin mas a leer.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 28 (parte 2)<strong>_

Noah corría por el parque hacia los columpios mientras ella le vigilaba que no se hiciera daño, hacía un sol estupendo y habían decidido salir un rato para jugar. Hacia un mes del reencuentro con su hijo, después de su ausencia porque aunque su cuerpo había estado allí no lo hacia su mente y corazón.

A partir de ese día había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con Noah recuperando esos días en los que estuvo perdida en algunas ocasiones cuando no lo tenía con ella, volvía esa sensación de perderse de nuevo pero pensaba en su hijo y se negaba a dejarse llevar por el dolor que todavía seguía incrustado en su pecho.

Esa parte de su vida había sido encauzada. Edward por otro lado, era algo totalmente aparte. Ella había accedido a ir a consulta con un psicólogo, y aunque iban avanzando poco a poco, no sabía qué hacer con su esposo y su matrimonio. Él había cumplido sus promesas, seguía allí, pendiente, presente, apoyando a su hijo y a ella, pendiente de la empresa ya que ella no había regresado allí, incluso era su ancla cuando estaban los demás y sabía cuándo ella no quería hablar. Pero además de eso, era como si estuviesen en dos mundos completamente aislados, en dos islas sin ningún bote que los uniera.

Dormían en cuartos separados, y a ambos los perseguían todos los demonios de dos meses atrás, solamente que ella no terminaba de decidir terminar el matrimonio. Lo extrañaba, sabía que no era su culpa, que todas sus acusaciones de ese día habían sido injustas, lo sabía desde que lo pronunció, y lo reiteró con el psicólogo, por lo menos conscientemente. Pero estaba tan cansada de luchar, de no ser lo que él necesitaba, de todo, que prefería rendirse a seguir sufriendo. Era preferible.

Quizás nunca habían estado predestinados a estar juntos y aquello era un indicio de ello, pues nunca se recuperaría de la perdida del bebé, era tan duro pensar en ese niño que no había nacido. Era como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de ella y no podía vivir aunque lo intentara, por su hijo que la necesitaba y a pesar de todo tenía que salir a flote como fuera, el punto de luz todavía era pequeño pero se había prometido hacerlo muy grande por su bebé.

Una cara familiar avanzaba hasta ella, no pudo evitar sentir una envidia tremenda y una profunda tristeza al ver su barriga de embarazada, sus hijos se hubieran llevado poco más de un mes.

- Peque –Angela la abrazó, después la miró a los ojos-. ¿A qué viene esa cara? –Levantó su mentón-quiero verte sonreír ¿vale? -se mordió el labio asintiéndole a su amiga.

- Tía Angela –Noah vino corriendo hasta ella, y con cuidado se agachó un poco para besar su cabeza.

- Bichito, que te parece si te vas con el tío Ben –señalo al chico que estaba al lado de su coche- Va a comprarte un helado y después llevarte al salón de juegos, ¿te gustaría?

- Si – dijo con emoción pero miró a su madre después, ella asintió y tras recibir un beso de Bella salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Ben, ella despidió a ambos con la mano.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que se lo llevé Ben?

- Quizás si todo va bien, tu hijo pasará la noche con nosotros – Bella la miró extrañada-. Vamos a caminar un rato...

Se encaminaron por el parque, sin conversar mucho, solamente sintiendo el sol y la brisa. Ella miraba disimuladamente la barriga de su amiga, intentando que los buenos deseos le invadieran, pero era imposible.

- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a sabotearte a ti misma? –escuchó que Angela le preguntaba con voz tensa y Bella frunció el ceño.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – se hizo la desentendida.

- A destrozar tu vida, a alejarnos, a torturarte. Si sigues en esto… él ganara, ¿no lo entiendes?

- Ángela…

- Has luchado tanto… Hemos luchado tanto Bella. Sé que ha sido muy duro lo que pasó, no podría imaginarme si algo así me pasara, pero no puedes dejarte hundir, sobre todo por tu hijo, has tenido tantas pruebas a lo largo de tu vida que superar…y no quiero que esto pueda contigo.

Bella parpadeó y se adelantó, aprovechando que con su embarazo no podía caminar tan rápido.

- ¡Oh, no huiras de mí cómo lo haces con Edward Bella! –le gritó su amiga y ella se giró para mirarla furiosa.

- ¡No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo! –le gritó- Sé que no lo hice bien al principio pero Noah está a mi lado y vuelvo a ser su madre de nuevo –le dijo alzando el mentón. No podía creer que Angela hubiera ido allí a decirle como tenía que hacer las cosas, ella sabía el camino que debía seguir, Noah era su prioridad, nada más necesitaba, aunque ella no fuera completamente feliz.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? Porque yo no veo a mi amiga de siempre, veo a una mujer que lo ha perdido todo y no sabe cómo recuperarlo.

- Eso no es así –le dijo indignada.

- Claro que sí Bella ¿qué pasa con Edward?

- El y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos, el tiempo nos lo ha demostrado

- ¿De veras? –Angela alzó una ceja con incredulidad- ¿me estás diciendo que después de todo lo que habéis pasado para conseguir la felicidad, no ha valido la pena? –Dejó de mirarla- ¿sabes? creo que James se debe estar sintiendo feliz en su tumba, tras esta afirmación.

- Sí, James, Aro, mis benditos padres, la maldita de Victoria, todos deben sentirse orgullosos de lo que crearon –gruñó y se giró a su amiga- Esto no vale la pena… porque no importa lo que haga, todo es peor…

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Mira la vida que tienes… Está Noah, está tu esposo, Emmett, Alice, Rose, yo… ¿cómo es eso peor?

- Si yo no hubiese luchado por salir, si no hubiera huido de James, él no hubiese usado a la esposa de Edward. Y Edward… si él tan solo…

- ¿Ahora es culpa tuya? ¿De Edward? –le exigió Ángela mirándola aturdida-. ¡Bella, escúchate a ti misma! ¡No es tu culpa que tu hijo esté muerto, es de James! –Le gritó frustrada, tomándola por el brazo para zarandearla como si así le hiciera entrar en razón- ¿Y tú vas a alejarte del hombre que siempre has amado por él? Entonces James y Aro ganaron…

- Sí, tal vez lo hicieron… -confesó derrotada. Angela negó con la cabeza.

- No es cierto. Solamente que te has vuelto una cobarde…

- ¡No soy ninguna cobarde! - le gritó estallando por fin- ¿Sabes qué? Te odio, odio que tú tengas lo que yo perdí, no quiero tenerte cerca con tu halo de felicidad rodeándote, ¡mientras yo no lo tengo! -Las lágrimas inundaban su rostro-. Odio que todos alrededor me compadezcáis por ser la pobrecita que perdió un bebé y no podrá tener más ¡Y quiero que te largues y me dejes sola! –Esperaba que Angela se fuera enfadada pero lo que recibió fue un abrazo fuerte y ella no puedo evitar llorar en su hombro.

-Yo te quiero amiga… -le dijo Angela, y Bella siguió llorando, abrazándola con fuerza-. Y sé que eres mejor que esto, una vez me pediste que fuera fuerte, que pronto saldríamos de Eclipse y lo logramos, así que yo también te lo pido. Podemos con todos los obstáculos que se crucen en nuestro camino.

- Antes lo creía… -le susurró y su amiga acarició su mejilla, consolándola. Bella volvió a abrazarla de nuevo por mucho tiempo

- Edward también te ama… -le dijo eventualmente.

- Le dije cosas horribles… -susurró contra su hombro y sintió que su amiga asentía- Lo culpé de todo… Y ahora… me lo quitaron todo, Ange, ¿qué puedo darle?

- Tu amor Bella… -le aconsejó apartándola y acariciando su mejilla- Puedes hablar con él. Puedes aceptar que esto fue algo fuera del control de ambos, ni tú podías imaginar que James vendría, ni Edward podría hacerlo con Victoria…

- Estoy cansada de luchar… -le confesó de nuevo.

- Entonces ya no lo hagas. Apóyate en nosotros, te tenemos Bella…

Ella se quedó quieta, ya que un mes atrás, Edward había dicho las mismas palabras.

- ¿Angela? –preguntó-. ¿Podrías quedarte con Noah mientras hablo con Edward?

- Pensé que nunca lo pedirías… -se jugó su amiga y ella emitió una sonrisa triste. Intentó apartarse, pero sintió que su amiga le tomaba de la mano- ¿Me prometes que lo intentaras?

- Te lo prometo – se limpio la nariz con la mano tras las lágrimas.

- ¿Lo sellamos con los meñiques? –dijo levantando su dedo pequeño. Bella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y levantó el suyo también para entrelazarlo con el de su amiga.

- Gracias.

- No me las des todavía, falta mucho camino por recorrer – Bella asintió- No olvides que estoy aquí siempre – miró su reloj- yo me tengo que ir a mi casa, hay dos hombrecitos que me esperan para cenar y ver una peli.

.

Bella entró en su casa dos horas después de haber dejado a su amiga. Aun habiendo decidido hablar con él, no había podido irse inmediatamente a su casa, no solamente porque sabía que a esa hora todavía estaría en la empresa y no había vuelto a pisar ese sitio desde que sucedió todo, sino porque había tenido que pensar mucho más.

Había pasado todo el tiempo dudando entre si hablar con él o no. Si quería arriesgarse o no, si aún deseaba hacerlo o no. Meditaba si podía ceder a amarlo completamente sabiendo que podría sufrir más, que peores cosas podrían suceder, aunque no sabía qué más podría pasar, pero que al final, la dejarían peor de lo que estuvieran.

Eran por esos motivos, que había terminado más de una vez pensando en que todo tenía que terminar para siempre. No quería sufrir más, no creía que podría soportarlo, tampoco.

Pero cada vez que se rendía y pensaba que había tenido suficiente, recordaba la escena de él abrazándola en el cuarto de su bebé, sujetándola incluso cuando sabía que le había hecho más daño que nunca antes. Confortándola cuando él también debía ser confortado. Amándola… tanto como ella lo había amado.

Era como si no importa lo que sucediera, o lo que los separara o pusieran en el camino, fuese Eclipse, Aro, separación, rencores, odios, malentendidos o James; siempre tenían eso. Y allí lo había comprendido.

Bella tenía una familia.

Podría ser pequeña, podría jamás agrandarse, y les había costado a ambos sudor, lágrimas y sangre, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, ellos aún eran familia. Su pequeño Noah, y su Edward.

Y ella no perdería lo que por fin había conseguido.

Había sido después de llegar a esa decisión que se dirigió a su casa a hablar con él. Cuando había llegado la encontró vacía, por lo que aprovechó a bañarse, esperando que él llegara pronto.

Cuando la puerta por fin se abrió, ella se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala, con el cabello húmedo, un camisón blanco y pequeños temblores recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Bella? –preguntó cuando la vio, confundido, y mirando hacia los lados. Después de todo, únicamente la luz de la lámpara iluminaba la estancia- ¿Dónde está Noah? ¿Ya duerme?

- Va a dormir con Angela y Ben esta noche –informó y él asintió, antes de tragar grueso, su porte decayó, como si hubiese temido ese día y ella se preguntó si se imaginaba que iba a dejarlo.

- Quizás nunca supere que hayamos perdido a nuestro bebé –confesó por fin y lo vio parpadear. En ese instante comprendió que nunca después de ese día había dicho "nuestro", siempre era solamente "suyo"-. Aún me cuesta creer que no está dentro de mí, que no puedo sentirlo –llevó las manos a su vientre- Pase de tener una vida en mí a la nada…

- Para mí tampoco ha sido fácil…

Ella asintió- He sido una egoísta pensando que la perdida me afectaba solo a mí, pero incluso ahora cuando intento comprender a los demás me sigo sintiendo sola… ¿Qué está mal en mi Edward? ¿Será verdad que me estoy volviendo loca?

Su marido se acercó a ella arrodillándose de nuevo, como lo había hecho tiempo atrás, causando que su corazón se retorciera- Nunca pienses eso, no estás loca, es normal Bella. Si tan solo… yo sé que tenías razón, yo no los protegí, y Victoria…

- No… -interrumpió ella tragando grueso y colocando una mano sobre su boca para que no continuara-. Creo que estaba intentando cubrir mi responsabilidad. James. Yo ni siquiera pensé en él, debí saber cómo era, debí imaginar que nunca me dejaría tranquila…

Se estremeció y sintió que él se levantaba para envolverla en sus brazos.

- No fue tu culpa… -le susurró contra su oído.

- Me odio a mí misma por pensar así y también me siento culpable de aquello, no sé lo que me pasa Edward, no soy yo, no fui yo la que dijo aquello… -llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza desesperadamente.

- Sé que no lo eras…

- Solamente quería hacerte daño… lo siento… -susurró sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían y sintió que él besaba su cara, sus mejillas y lo abrazó. Él soltó un gemido y ella apretó los labios, ya que sabía que no lo había consolado- Perdóname por no pensar en ti y por culparte con cosas que fueron responsabilidad de otro hombre… -le susurró y él negó con la cabeza, subió la suya y unió sus frentes.

- Te amo cielo… -le susurró descartando todo lo que ella decía.

- Yo simplemente sentí que era suficiente, he luchado demasiado y… necesito ayuda, Edward, por favor –le suplicó- no me alejes de ti aunque lo merezca, sin ti no podría volver a ser yo… –sus miedos aparecieron en aquel instante al comprender algo, ella no podría ser madre de nuevo- no estoy completa… nunca más podré darte un hijo.

Edward fue hasta ella besándola intensamente, se quedó estática ante al reacción de su marido, intentó separarlo pero se abandonó al beso, después de dos meses de sufrimiento necesitaba aquello- Sí lo eres, tenemos a Noah y eso es suficiente, somos una familia.

- ¿Lo somos, verdad? –le preguntó con una sonrisa-. Lo somos… por fin lo tengo. Ya lo entendí… prometo que lo hice y no volveré a alejarme –limpió sus lágrimas y ella acomodó su mejilla en su palma.

- Bella, yo siempre lo seré, y aunque Noah no existiera, te amaría igual.

No pudo evitar dejar de llorar ante sus palabras, ¿cómo había consentido alejarlo?- En el fondo de mi corazón yo nunca pensé eso Edward, pero necesito encontrar respuestas a lo que tengo dentro de mí, ya he tocado fondo y necesito levantarme.

- Yo voy a estar ahí para que ambos nos levantemos, Bella, recuerda; en lo bueno y en lo malo.

- Te amo… –le dijo desesperada, si lo necesitaba por que comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo sola que había estado durante aquel tiempo

- No más que yo a ti –La abrazo con fuerza besando su cabeza. Después ella busco su boca desesperadamente, él correspondió a su besó con pasión pero la separó después de un rato-. Quizás deberíamos esperar Bella…

- No… no quiero esperar, no puedo. Te necesito, Edward… – le suplicó mientras se acercaba de nuevo a su boca.

Él bajo sus brazos y la alzo sin dejar de besarla mientras la llevaba hacía la cama que estaba en el fondo de la habitación. La dejó suavemente allí mientras ella con prisas desabrochaba su camisa, después de acariciar su torso desnudo le dio la vuelta y se subió encima de él quitándose en el acto su camisa por encima de su cabeza. Edward se sentó en la cama con ella encima de él a horcajadas, no supo como pero ambos estaban ya desnudos encima de la cama la prisa de más de un mes si estar juntos pudo con ellos y Bella se estaba moviendo encima de su miembro desnudo sin poder evitar gemir de placer a sentirlo tan cerca de ella. Llevó la mano hasta lo que le daba tanto placer y después de mimarlo un poco con sus manos se alzó un poco para poder meterlo dentro de ella, cuando lo hizo conectó con los ojos de Edward mientras ambos abrían su boca por el placer de sentirse unidos. Fue una noche de confesiones mientras se amaban, a partir de ese momento su relación debía renacer de nuevo y volver a vencer a los obstáculos como lo había ello desde que se conocieron.

- Edward – estaba amaneciendo y hacia solo unos minutos que Edward le había dado un gran orgasmo con su boca, acarició el pelo de su marido medio adormilado.

- Mmm –le respondió.

Se acercó a su oído antes de que se durmiera- por favor aféitate esa barba, me pica todo el cuerpo –alzó su cabeza mirándola mientras ambos estallaron en carcajadas- Te quiero – se acurrucó a su lado mientras Edward pasaba un brazo a su alrededor y la besaba en la frente después, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

.

.

.

Edward estaba junto a su hijo viendo como su mujer iba hacia ellos sonriéndoles, Noah se soltó de su mano para ir hacia ella, Bella se agachó y lo cogió mientras ambos reían, después llegó hasta él y besó sus labios.

- ¿Cómo ha ido hoy? – Bella lo miró guiñándole un ojo.

- Eres un curioso- le dijo jugando con su pelo mientras él cogía a Noah en sus brazos- Hoy me ha felicitado, dice que estoy haciendo grandes progresos.

Y él estaba muy de acuerdo, hacia ya cuatro meses que Bella había empezado a ir a una terapeuta y aunque al principio fue duro, no dejaron que aquello pudiera con ambos, poco a poco ella estaba volviendo a ser la misma, aunque le quedaba un gran camino por recorrer.

- Pues claro, eres una buena alumna – ella le golpeó suavemente en su hombro y después lo besó- ¿nos vamos?

- Claro.

Noah bajó al suelo y cogió las manos de sus padres para que ambos le alzaran, cualquiera que viera a aquella familia feliz nunca podría saber que toda esa historia empezó con una noche en un lugar llamado Eclipse y dos personas desesperadas en encontrar su luz en medio de la oscuridad.

FIN

* * *

><p>¿Os gusto?<p>

Si este el es final de la historia ayss que penita acabarla pero bueno tengo que deciros que todavía queda el EPILOGO, espero escribirlo pronto y ya poner el lazo final.

Muchas gracias a mis betas os adoro chicas.

Besitos y gracias

Se os quiere

xao


	32. Chapter 32

**¡Hola!**

**Ya ni recordaba como se escribia aquí, lo siento tanto prometí un epilogo y fijaros lo que tarde, pero tuve bastante problemas mi ordenador se estropeo y he tenido que ir escribiendo la historia a cachos y en ratitos que podía además que me entro un bajon (creo que no quería terminarla) y no era capaz de escribir ni una linea pero después de muchos intentos esto es lo que salió ^^**

**Espero que os guste y os agradeceria que leais lo que os pondre abajo**

**Sin mas a leer.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Epílogo<strong>_

_Años después_

Bella estaba en la cocina cogiendo bebidas, ya que comenzaban a escasear fuera. Hacia un día precioso para ser finales de octubre y lo aprovecharon para comer en el jardín. Varios niños pasaron corriendo a su lado.

- ¡Tened cuidado, os vais a caer! – les gritó mientras iban hacia el jardín. Sonrió ante sus travesuras, con todos juntos podían montar una guardería.

- Será mejor que te ayude mamá, o se te caerá todo –asintió, convencida de que ella sola no podría llevar todo al jardín. Noah cogió varias de las bebidas de sus brazos. Era increíble cómo había crecido, le sobrepasaba en altura, dos o tres años más y sobrepasaría también a Edward.

- Parece mentira como ha pasado el tiempo, hace tan poco que te tenía entre mis brazos y mírate ahora, estás hecho todo un hombre –se acercó estirando su brazo para acariciarle el pelo- aunque siempre serás mi bebé.

- Tía Bella ¿os ayudo a llevar las bebidas? –una joven rubia los interrumpió entrando en la estancia. Bella asintió mientras la chica cogía algunas botellas sonriéndoles y salió hacia fuera, pudo apreciar como su hijo no apartaba la mirada hasta que la vio salir, se guardó una sonrisa traviesa para ella con tal de que su hijo no la pillara.

- Mamá, por favor no vuelvas a llamarme así –le pidió avergonzado.

- Pero Noah, aunque hoy sea tu dieciséis cumpleaños siempre serás mi bebé –su hijo le rogó con la mirada.- Está bien, no volveré a llamarte así cuando Lily esté por la casa –sonriendo dejó a su hijo en la cocina y salió hacia fuera, donde todos estaban comiendo y bebiendo celebrando el cumple de su hijo.

Cuando dejó todo sobre la mesa fue hasta donde estaba Edward y se sentó en su regazo, este la aceptó encantado besándola suavemente en los labios, en respuesta ella le sonrió y se quedó prendada de sus ojos; después de tanto tiempo seguía atrayéndola hacia él como el primer día. Sabía que todo lo que habían pasado para llegar hasta allí les había hecho más fuertes, nunca podría agradecerle todo lo que le había apoyado después de lo que pasó aquel terrible día y los meses siguientes. Tardó mucho en recuperarse de esa terrible depresión en la que se había sumido tras la pérdida de su bebé, pero comprendió poco a poco que la vida tenía que seguir adelante y tenía una familia que la quería por lo que la única manera de recuperarse era apoyándose en ellos y no alejarse. Recordó todos esos días durante un año en el que tanto Edward como Noah la esperaban a la salida de sus sesiones con la terapeuta y los tres se iban al parque o a tomar un helado, nunca la dejaron sola. Después de ese año sus sesiones comenzaron a ser más espaciadas hasta que llegó un momento que no necesitó de ellas y se hizo a la idea de que todo pasaba por algo y que tenía que dar gracias porque ella había tenido ya un hijo que era la luz de su vida.

El grito entusiasmado de dos niñas corriendo la sobresaltó y se bajó del regazó de Edward para recibirlas; ambas llegaron y se abrazaron a ella riendo

- Leo y Matt quieren atraparnos –le dijo una de ellas subiéndose corriendo al regazo de Edward, la otra alzó los brazos para que Bella la cogiera cuando los niños llegaron hasta ellas.

-Tía Bella, no vale, ahora no podremos atraparlas –Leo, el hijo de seis años de Emmett y Rose, se ofuscó al ver a las niñas a salvo.

- Tranquilo Leo, nos esconderemos nosotros para cogerlas– el aludido asintió entusiasmado y ambos se fueron corriendo. Menudos trastos eran esos dos, en el momento en el que Alice y Rose se quedaron embarazadas al mismo tiempo esos niños empezaron a maquinar trastadas desde las barrigas de sus madres.

Miró a la niña de tres años que tenía en sus brazos y a la que sostenía Edward en su regazo, eran dos gotas de agua, con pelo color chocolate y sus mismos rizos, pero al igual que Noah tenían los ojos de su padre. Después de todo, la luz de su vida se amplió tres años y nueve meses antes, cuando todos creían que era imposible, el destino le dio ese doble regalo. Fue un embarazo de alto riesgo y mucho más cuando llegó la hora de traerlas al mundo, pero nunca se arrepentiría de ello: a pesar de los chequeos constantes, los miles de hemogramas y los meses en reposo, en ocasiones temiendo lo peor como que por las lesiones causadas en el útero después del impacto de la bala, hubieran debilitado la pared uterina y no llegará a término el embarazo. Gracias a Dios no tuvo un aborto espontáneo ya que las lesiones tuvieron buena cicatrización y pudo mantener el embarazo.

Besó la cabeza de Nora que estaba en sus brazos y rememoró el día de la gran noticia.

_Llevaba varios día encontrándose extraña, se sentía mareada y la comida no duraba mucho en su estomago, por lo que se encontraba en la consulta de su médico sin que Edward se enterara pues no quería alarmarlo ya que sería algún virus estomacal. Le habían sacado sangre y esperaba en el despacho del medico los resultados._

_-Señora Cullen ya tengo los resultados y el porqué de su malestar –miró los papeles de nuevo y luego dirigió su mirada a ella- está usted embarazada._

_- Es imposible –se dijo a sí misma. Negó con su cabeza, el mes pasado había tenido su periodo aunque fue muy escaso, no, su subconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada y había oído mal- perdone doctor, podría repetírmelo._

_- Está embarazada –oírlo por segunda vez no lo hizo más creíble, pero entonces una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro y juró que sintió algo en su interior ¿era un milagro? Si, tenían que haberle dado una segunda oportunidad._

_Sostenía el papel entre sus manos mientras subía en el ascensor para llegar al despacho de Edward. Pensó en esperarlo en casa pero sabía que hasta que no lo compartiera con él no lo creería a ciencia cierta, después de lo sucedido y ante la improbabilidad de quedarse embarazada nunca más habían utilizado un método anticonceptivo y con el paso de los años quedó claro que nunca podrían ser papás de nuevo. Miro el papel una vez más, era un regalo del cielo._

Sintió la cabeza de su hija que se apoyaba en su hombro mientras cerraba sus ojos, acarició suavemente su pelo y se sentó al lado de Edward que seguía sosteniendo a Nella en sus brazos, esta era más despierta que su hermana y estaba jugando con las servilletas que había encima de la mesa. Recordó la cara de incredulidad de Edward cuando al entrar en el despacho corrió hasta él y se sentó en su regazo para besarlo apasionadamente sin darse cuenta que enfrente de ellos había dos miembros de una empresa que hacía negocios con la suya, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes? –miró a su marido y después a Nella que se había bajado del regazo de su padre para ir a hacerle caritas a Emily, la pequeña de la familia, hija de Rosalie y Emmett de apenas ocho meses.

-Me acordaba de cuando te dije que estaba embarazada de las gemelas –esta vez fue Edward el que rió.

- Aquellos ejecutivos pensaron que una de mis empleadas me acosaba – Bella escondió su cara entre los pelos de su hija.

- Pasé tanta vergüenza cuando los vi allí sentados, mirándonos – Edward se acercó a ella y alzó su cabeza para mirarla.

- Fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

- ¡Mamá, mira! –gritó Nella que estaba sentada al lado de su tía Rose, tenía en su regazo a la pequeña Emily ayudada por su tío Emmett. Nora al oír a su hermana levantó su cabeza y se bajó apresurada para ir hasta allí, ella también quería coger al bebé.

- Será mejor que vaya con ellas –su marido asintió.

Edward sabía que si uno de los dos no las acompañaba podrían pelearse por coger a la niña. Fue su mujer ayudaba a sus hijas a coger a Emily un rato cada una. Sonrió al ver las muecas que las gemelas le mostraban al bebé. Era sorprendente que después de todo aquellas dos niñas hubieran conseguido salir adelante. Todo el embarazo fue muy duro para ambos pero sobre todo para Bella que tuvo que quedarse en reposo desde el cuarto mes por temor a que la gestación no llegara a su fin, y tras saber que no iba a ser solo un bebé, sino dos, todo se complicó más. Todavía recordaba cuando el ginecólogo les dijo lo que esperaban.

_Edward agarraba la mano de su mujer que se encontraba en la camilla de la clínica mientras ambos miraban a la pantalla y sonreían, algo que nunca esperaron, algo que ya creían imposible. Edward miró la cara del médico y no pudo descifrarla._

_-¿Sucede algo? _

_- ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Bella angustiada, Edward acarició su mano suavemente._

_- No, tranquilos, está todo bien solo…-miró el monitor durante unos segundos y señaló algo- creo que tenemos un invitado más en esa barriga – Edward y Bella se miraron sin comprender- parece que van a tener gemelos._

_Edward miró a su esposa, que había llevado las manos a su boca asombrada, después para sorpresa de Edward su mujer empezó a reír._

_Cuando paró -Dios mío Edward, vamos a tener dos bebés._

Sonrió recordando la cara de felicidad de su esposa; en ese momento pasó a su lado su sobrina Mia perseguida por el hijo mayor de Angela y Ben, Eric la alcanzó antes de que la niña pudiera llegar a la casa, el niño levantó su brazo de forma triunfal mientras su hermano Seth de apenas dos años iba hasta él saltando de alegría por haber pillado a la niña, negó con la cabeza mientras Eve se sentaba a su lado.

-Tío Edward quiero un pequeño trozo de tarta –le dijo haciendo un gesto con sus dedos- quiero ser modelo –alzó una ceja mirando a la pequeña de 9 años, ya le había dicho a Emmett que debía atar en corto a su hija. Él obvió el trozo pequeño y le cortó uno bien grande, la niña ocultó con su mano su sonrisa y se fue contenta con su gran trozo de tarta; a él no le engañaba: pequeño quería decir grande. Miró a su alrededor mientras veía a todos los niños; cómo en todos estos años habían pasado de ser solo Lily y Noah a tener a su alrededor esa jauría de niños. Bella y él también habían contribuido con tres aunque a sus pequeñas les costó un poco más llegar hasta ellos.

_Hacía dos semanas que les habían dicho que serían dos niñas, estaban felices, sobre todo Noah que durante todos esos años cuando era más pequeño les pedía una y otra vez que quería un hermano para jugar como sus primos tenían a los suyos; Bella lo pasaba bastante mal cuando le pedía aquello pero intentaban decirle que no podía ser posible, hasta que ya fue lo suficiente mayor y le contaron la verdad. Ahora con casi trece años iba a ser un hermano sobreprotector con sus hermanas pequeñas. Llegó a su hogar tras dejar a Noah en casa de Emmett ya que esa noche se quedaría allí después de venir del cine con Lily. Estaba cerrando la puerta de entrada cuando oyó el grito de su esposa._

_-¡Bella! –la llamó a voz en grito mientras subía las escaleras de su nueva casa de dos en dos, hasta el piso de arriba. Cuando la encontró el mundo se le vino abajo, su esposa se encontraba de pie en su dormitorio con su vestido machando de sangre, sangre que caía al suelo desde sus piernas- ¡oh dios mío! –Bella lo miró asustada y él no se dejó llevar por el pánico, corrió hasta ella alzándola para llevarla urgentemente al hospital- Nena, no te me desmayes, estoy aquí aguanta._

_- Las niñas Edward –dijo con un hilo de voz mientras la metía en su coche._

_- Las niñas y tú vais a estar bien, te lo prometo –le dijo con determinación mientras arrancaba el coche._

Y cumplió su promesa, llegaron a tiempo de evitar el aborto. A partir de ese día y tras el problema que sufrió Bella después del disparo de Victoria el embarazo fue de alto riesgo por lo que los siguientes meses tuvo que estar en reposo total. Fueron meses muy duros para ella: estar todo el día en la cama no fue fácil, dejó todo en su vida para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a que esas niñas que llevaba en su vientre salieran adelante. Él la apoyó en todo pero en varios momentos hubo algunas discusiones por tonterías, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, pero sabía que después de esos minutos de enfado ella empezaba a llorar pidiéndole perdón. A pesar del reposo, sus niñas se adelantaron un mes y con el miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, aquellas horas fueron una incertidumbre hasta que Bella fue llevada al quirófano para practicarle una cesárea. No todo salió como esperaban, las niñas fueron llevadas a la incubadora directamente, casi no pudieron verlas, pesaban muy poco y sus pulmones todavía no estaban bien formados y en medio de toda esa desesperación, Bella se desmayó en el quirófano, no supo que pasaba cuando los médicos le echaron de allí…

Cerró los ojos recordando la angustia que vivió en esas dos horas en las que no sabía nada de su mujer ni de sus hijas, sus padres, su hermana y sus amigos estuvieron allí con él temiendo lo peor hasta que un médico por fin salió.

_-Familiares de Isabella Cullen – fue desesperado hasta el médico diciéndole que era su esposo, este vio su cara desencajada- tranquilícese, su mujer está estable y presenta una buena evolución después de la operación a la que hemos tenido que someterla de urgencias._

_-¿Operación?_

_- Hemos tenido que extraerle el útero ante una hemorragia considerable, sino lo hacíamos su mujer habría muerto, pero ahora todo está bien –respiró aliviado._

_-¿Y las niñas?_

_- Mi compañero le explicará todo lo referente a ellas –se giró hacia otro médico que estaba allí, del cual no se había dado cuenta._

_Una hora después lo dejaron entrar para ver a Bella, ella empezaba a despertar cuando cogió su mano y lo miró a los ojos._

_-Casi te pierdo de nuevo – antes de que ella pudiera decir algo el resolvió su duda- están bien, necesitan estar unas semanas en la incubadora pero van a salir adelante, son unas luchadoras como su madre –respiró tranquila y él se inclinó para besar su frente- te quiero.-ella sonrió mientras susurró "yo también a ti"_

Nella y Nora estuvieron tres semanas en la incubadora hasta que por fin pudieron respirar por sí mismas, eran tan pequeñitas cuando nacieron que ahora viéndolas allí con tanta vitalidad parecía imposible que en las primeras horas de su vida hubieran salido adelante, pero lo hicieron y allí estaban alegrando la vida de todos pero sobre todo de Bella, aquello fue un auténtico milagro, como solía decir su madre a la que vio sentada junto a su padre mientras reían ante las ocurrencias de Leo y Matt. Esme levantó la mirada y le sonrió mientras le lanzaba un beso. En ese momento vio a Noah que iba apresurado hacia la casa, extrañado se levantó para seguirle.

Cuando llegó al pasillo que llevaba hacia las escaleras de arriba oyó que Noah hablaba con alguien.

-¿Por qué me rechazas? –era la voz de su hijo desesperado, Edward se acercó un poco más para poder oír mejor.

-Sabes que esto es imposible –Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido oyendo la voz de su sobrina Lily. Con cuidado fue hasta la puerta entreabierta y vio como su hijo agarraba a la chica y ella miraba hacia arriba pues Noah era más alto a pesar de tener cinco años menos que ella.

-Siempre es lo mismo –le dijo frustrado el chico mientras la acercaba más a él- pero a pesar de eso yo sé que tú me quieres Lily, me respondes siempre, pero algo en tu cabeza se enciende cuando te acuerdas de mi edad, no soy un niño.

-Noah, por favor no lo hagamos más difícil, esto no puede ser….yo….

-Soy mucho más hombre que cualquier chico de tu edad –acercó sus labios a los de ella mirándola intensamente- dime que no me quieres.

La chica se separó un poco de él, abrió la boca para contestarle pero no pudo hacerlo. En un momento de flaqueza por parte de Noah, ella se soltó del agarre y salió apresurada de la habitación. Edward tuvo que esconderse para no ser descubierto. Nunca en la vida podría haber imaginado que ellos…se pegó a la pared para que su hijo no lo viera cuando salió de allí cabizbajo, tenía que hablar con él.

Bella se acercó hasta Jacob que se encontraba sentado con su hijo sobre sus piernas, este la sonrió cuando se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien Alex?

- Si tía Bella, cuando termine mi tarta iré a jugar de nuevo –le dijo el niño mientras cogía la cuchara y se la metía en la boca, Bella rió.

- Es increíble que Noah tenga ya dieciséis años –le dijo su amigo- si parece que fue ayer cuando dormía abrazado a su peluche de juguete ¿Cómo se llamaba? –dijo pensativo mientras su hijo bajaba de su regazo e iba corriendo a jugar.

- Rayo Mcqueen –ambos rieron- vi tantas veces la película que me sabía de memoria todos los diálogos - se miraron nostálgicamente recordando aquella época.

- Y ahora estamos aquí, quién nos iba a decir que volveríamos a reencontrarnos después de todo.

- Si, estábamos destinados a ser amigos.

- Sabes que si – le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Una mujer rubia se sentó uniéndose a ellos, los miró a ambos, hacían una buena pareja y entonces recordó cuatro años atrás.

_Ese día le apetecía caminar hasta su casa y cruzar el maravilloso Hyde Park, además el médico le había aconsejado que era bueno para el embarazo de gemelos, aunque apenas tenía dos meses, sonrió tocando su barriga y repente oyó un llanto y se acercó corriendo hasta el niño que lloraba tirado en el suelo que tendría unos tres años._

_-Shhh –le cogió entre sus brazos viendo como tenía una herida en su rodilla, llamaba a su mamá, miró hacia todos lados hasta que vio a dos personas corriendo hacia ellos- tranquilo pequeño, tus papás ya vienen –el niño apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Cuando los padres llegaron hasta ella no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos- Jacob –hacia tanto que no sabía de él, después de que se fue las llamadas fueron cada vez menos hasta que dejó de saber de él. El niño alzó sus brazos hacia la mujer rubia que estaba a su lado y ella se lo dio dándose cuenta que era la ex de Edward- ¿Cómo? –preguntó anonadada. _

_- Bella –la miró sorprendido._

_- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas en Londres? –Miro hacia Tanya que mordía su labio nerviosa –bueno, que estabais…-le dijo dudando- estáis…-se calló avergonzada._

_-Juntos si – le dijo él- es una larga historia –la rubia le sonrió mientras acariciaba la espalda del niño._

_Bella miró su reloj- Tengo tiempo para ello._

Y pasaron más de tres horas hablando de sus vidas mientras tomaban un café; se enteró que el día de su boda se conocieron y ambos huyeron de Londres como amigos pero el tiempo hizo el resto. Al principio creyeron que solo fue pura atracción pero se dieron cuenta que se habían enamorado el uno del otro dejando atrás el pasado juntos. Se casaron en una playa desierta ellos solos y meses después llegó su hijo Alex. Y ahora estaban allí, a su lado como buenos amigos, aunque les recriminó, aquella vez, que cortara el contacto con ella, lo entendió. Recordaba el fuerte abrazo que se dieron en aquella cafetería. Sabía que tanto ella como Edward egoístamente los necesitaban en su vida y tras la ruptura de sus noviazgos se alegraban que ellos hubieran encontrado el amor tras el desamor.

Vio a Edward que se acercaba a ellos, se sentó a su lado pensativo- ¿Qué pasa?

-A Noah le gusta Lily y creo que a ella le gusta él – le dijo confundido, Bella soltó una carcajada- ¿de qué te ríes? Es verdad, los he visto…

-Edward, como se nota que eres un hombre, es tan evidente que tu hijo está enamorado de Lily –le dijo completamente convencida.

-¿Y por qué no me has dicho nada? –Se giró para mirarla- ¿sabes la sorpresa que me he llevado al verlos encerrado en una de las habitaciones?

- Porque eso es cosa de ellos y sé que no dejaras a Emmett en paz hasta hacerlo rabiar –una sonrisa se empezó a formar en la cara de su marido- Edward…-le advirtió.

-Ahora vuelvo –se levantó deprisa antes que su esposa pudiera detenerle y miró por todo el jardín hasta que encontró a su objetivo.

-Disculpad, es peor que las gemelas –se levantó dejando a Jacob y Tanya riéndose mientras iba detrás de su esposo. Llegó hasta Rose y Emmett mientras Edward sonreía y la cara de Emmett cada vez se mostraba más furiosa.

-…Así es que mi hijo está detrás de tu pequeña Lily, tiene los cojones bien puestos ¡eh Emmett! –le dijo con orgullo a su cuñado.

-Sabes que voy a ir a patear las partes intimas de tu hijo ahora mismo y después vendré a por ti –Rose agarró el brazo de su esposo antes de que cumpliera su palabra.

-Vamos Emmett, sería perfecto Noah y Lily juntos – le dijo su mujer ilusionada, mientras Edward sonreía.

- Pero Rose, es mi pequeña.

-Bueno de pequeña no tiene nada, está corrompiendo a mi machote –le pinchó Edward, Bella le golpeó en el brazo- vamos nena, no me golpees, Emmett sabe que tengo razón, la mayor de edad es Lily –alzó la ceja mirando a su cuñado.

-Sí, pero…son primos –dijo como último recurso intentando convencerse aunque sabía que no servía para nada pues él no era hermano de sangre de Bella, Rose rodó sus ojos.

-Dejaros de decir tonterías, esto es entre Lily y Noah, si ni siquiera están juntos –Bella los miró a ambos. Edward iba a replicarla pero ella con la mano le hizo guardar silencio- es el cumpleaños de mi hijo y quiero disfrutarlo así es que dejar de portaros como críos.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Bella –concluyó Rosalie.

-Bueno solo puedo decir que con mi princesa los niños saldrán guapísimos. –dijo Emmett con una sonrisa

- Sobre todo si saca los ojos de mi machote –Emmett le miró pensativo y soltó una carcajada mientras le daba un abrazo a Edward.

- ¿Que seriamos a parte de cuñados? ¿Consuegros? –Edward alzó sus hombros al no saber la respuesta y ambos se fueron hablando de sus posibles nietos mientras Rose y Bella los miraban anonadas.

-Hombres –Bella rodó sus ojos y acompañada de Rose se fue hacia la mesa con los demás.

…..

Noah había salido con sus amigos a festejar después de la celebración familiar, cuando ya todos se habían ido de la casa, ellos habían subido a las gemelas a su cuarto para dormirlas, esta vez no hizo falta un cuento, estaban agotadas y nada más meterlas en su cama ambas cayeron rendidas. Bella besó la frente primero de Nella y luego fue hacia la cama de Nora y tras besarla acarició su mejilla suavemente y fue sin hacer ruido hasta la puerta, apagó la luz y las observó de nuevo en la oscuridad, todas las noches tras ese ritual daba gracias por tenerlas allí. Con sigilo cerró la puerta y vio los dos nombres de las niñas en ella rodeado de las princesas de Disney, sonrió al recordar cómo fue Noah el que eligió los nombres de sus hermanas y su obsesión era que empezaran con "n" como el suyo y tras muchas opciones aquellos fueron los que más les gustaron, sintió unas manos que rodeaban su cintura.

-¿Ya se durmieron? –Asintió volteándose para mirar a su marido- entonces podremos ir al jardín para tranquilamente bebernos una copa a la salud de nuestro hijo – ella le sonrió, cogió la mano de su marido y ambos bajaron para dirigirse al jardín- ¿crees que Noah este ahora insistiéndole a Lily? –le golpeó en el hombro, Edward le hizo un puchero

-Mira que estáis pesados Emmett y tu, menos mal que Rose y yo os hemos detenido en vuestro plan de juntarlos por vosotros mismos, tenéis que dejarlos….

- Pero…

- Si sigues con el tema esta noche dormirás en el sofá y no me tocaras en semanas –concluyó.

Edward la miró con cara de pánico- No serias capaz.

-Pruébame –le contestó con decisión.

- Vayamos a tomar esa copa –Bella lo siguió riendo, había ganado la partida, nada como amenazarlo sin sexo.

Estaban tumbados en una hamaca mientras se balanceaban mirando su casa, aquella casa que compraron antes de que nacieran las gemelas porque el apartamento se les iba a quedar pequeño.

-Esto es vida –le dijo su esposo mientras bebía un poco de su copa y luego la dejaba en una mesa que tenían al lado- creo que no podía pedirle más al mundo –ella se acurrucó en su pecho besándole allí.

- Yo tampoco podría –Edward hacia círculos con sus dedos en su espalda- tú fuiste mi luz en aquella oscuridad –le dijo levantando su mentón para mirarle a los ojos, nunca se cansaría de repetirle aquello.

-Nena, era lo que estabas esperando no lo niegues, yo era tu hombre –ella rió escondiendo su cara entre su pecho.

-Eres un tonto.

Él sonrió de medio lado- Tu también fuiste la mía, nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti –ella lo miró encandilada.

-Te amo tanto –Edward besó sus labios- me has dado todo por lo que soñé alguna vez en aquel lugar. –Esa vez fue ella quien lo besó apasionadamente, su marido la correspondía con el mismo deseo, ella se subió a horcajadas encima de él- ¿quiere el señor Cullen acompañarme a mi habitación? –le preguntó con picardía tras dejar de besarse.

- No podría señorita, vera, estoy casado con una linda mujer que me ama, me ha dado unos hijos preciosos y tengo una vida de ensueño…aunque usted se parece algo a ella – tocó su pelo y rozó sus pechos por encima de la blusa que llevaba, Bella negó con la cabeza ante su juego- ¿cómo se llama señorita?

- Isabella Swan…aunque mi nombre cambió cuando me case y ahora soy Isabella Cullen.

Edward se hizo el sorprendido- ¡por dios, es el mismos nombre de mi esposa! –Ambos rieron, después se levantaron y dándose un beso casto se dirigieron hacia su casa- espero que valga la pena engañar a mi esposa con mi esposa –Bella soltó una carcajada.

Dos pequeñas estaban mirando por la ventana de su habitación a sus padres que se reían y besaban mientras entraban en su casa, las niñas se miraron y sonrieron para después irse a dormir a sus camas. Como su hermano les dijo alguna vez habían nacido en la mejor familia del mundo.

Había una promesa secreta entre los tres; nunca dejarían que sus padres dejaran de quererse porque en los cuentos siempre tenía que haber un final feliz y ellos seguían escribiendo el de sus padres.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Os gusto?<strong>

**Dos años después de empezar he terminado la historia, que pena me da dejar ir a Edward y Bella. Cuando empece la historia nunca imagine que tanta gente la leería y que tendria tantos comentarios, Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo.**

**Sobre todo agradecer a las dos personas que me han acompañado en este viaje y me han ayudado tanto: las discusiones (uno o dos capitulos,hahaha), los cambios, las conversaciones…etc etc gracias chicas sin vosotras esto no habria salido adelante. Beth y Vicky este epilogo va por vosotras.**

**Y bueno ahora lo que os queria deciros es que me digais en los comentarios si os gustaría que escribiera algun que otro outtake sobre otros personajes para saber la historia desde otro punto de vista, quizás un Victoria/James, Lily/Noah, Jacob/Tanya…**

**Besitos y Muchisimas gracias por todo**

**Se os quiere**

**xao**


End file.
